Silhouette
by Reithel
Summary: Elsa didn't need an additional problem in her life. She already has a lot of those. So why was she standing up against her own brother for a couple of strangers? One of them doesn't even like her! [mAU. High School. Elsanna. Non-incest. Cynical!Anna. Extreme Slow Burn]
1. Suspicions

**Disclaimer for the ENTIRE STORY:  
** Disney owns Frozen and other characters and places to be mentioned. Whatever software, apps, websites, products, brands, and anything that is copyrighted that I might use does NOT belong to me. I own nothing but the plot.

 **Beta Reader:  
** Unbeta'd: Chapters 1–18  
Alkeniw: Chapters 19–41  
Alkeniw and DRON261095: Chapter 42  
Unbeta'd: Chapters 43–ongoing

 **Rating:  
** T for now. Might change to M, but there won't be any smut.

 **Author's Note:  
** This is a remake of my very first elsanna fic, previously known as "If You Believe". For those who read the first version which was written in the first person point of view, I had Elsa and Anna's roles reversed. But if this is your first time reading this, kindly ignore that comment. I hope you enjoy and please leave reviews! :D

 **Silhouette  
** by Reithel

* * *

" **Are those beads?!** " Olaf gasped. " **You used _beads_ to design a snowflake for your headband?** "

"I wanted to give it a try." Elsa traced her fingertips along the accessory on her head. "What do you think?"

" **Awesome! It looks good. Why didn't you try that out before?** "

"I didn't know if I could pull it off." She giggled when he raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. It's my first time studying in the big city. I thought I'd give it a try."

" **You've been here before,** " he reminded.

"Only for a few days. I didn't get to look around. You made me help with work, remember?"

" **Oh, s** **peaking of** **work!** " Olaf snapped his fingers and leaned forward with a bright grin. " **T** **hat guy I told you about? He's still asking about you. He and his fiancée want you to perform at their wedding!** "

"Olaf, you know I'm not interested."

" **It was worth a shot.** " His shoulders sagged. " **You have to admit it's a good opportunity. They really loved your piece.** "

"I didn't want anyone else to hear that. It's your fault for playing it while the guy was there."

" **My playlist was at random! I didn't expect him to choose _that_. Consider it a compliment** **.** "

Not wanting to talk about it, Elsa simply nodded and hoped it would give her cousin the hint to let it go. She reached for the wallet that was neatly placed inside her drawer and pulled out a photo. It was of her and Cindy, and it was also the first picture she ever took with Olaf's camera.

" **Not that I'm complaining about you working for me,** " Olaf began, capturing her attention again, " **but you've been asking for tons of those lately. Is something wrong?** "

"I was bored."

" **If you say so.** **Just... don't do anything reckless, Elsa. I know you're excited about moving here, but it's different now. You have to be responsible.** "

"Believe me, Olaf. I know." Right after her assurance, there was a knock on her door. "Come in." A honey blonde man entered. "Mars."

"Hey."

" **Yo, Mars!** " Olaf chimed, capturing the siblings' attention. " **Check out Elsa's headband! She designed it!** "

Marshall looked at the hair accessory. "You did?"

"I wanted to give it a try. It gives more life to it, right?"

Acknowledging with a nod, he sat on the bed. "Are you excited?"

"And nervous. I don't know anyone there." Elsa laughed shakily and cleared her throat when he frowned. "New friends, I guess?"

"Do you want to go together?"

"Well," she paused. "Can we go separately? I-If Mom and Dad don't allow it, it's fine."

"I don't think they will, but maybe if we leave together—I don't know. We can separate after."

" **Are y** **ou sure about that** **?** " Olaf asked. " **What will you do if your parents find out?** "

"They don't need to know. I don't think watching Elsa all the time is healthy. She's already in high school and..." He sighed. "It's a little too much."

" **Did they ask something again?** "

"Clothes," Elsa simply stated.

" **So that's why the headband,** " Olaf muttered more to himself than to the siblings. " **The school's just a walking distance from your house, right?** "

"Yeah. It's next to the nearby playground," Marshall confirmed.

" **Looks safe enough.** "

Elsa raised a perfectly arched brow. "Are you being protective now, too?"

" **For a different reason, Elsa. I don't want to be protective to a point I'm trying to change your lifestyle.** **You're already like a sister to me. I don't want you to get in any kind of trouble.** "

"I haven't gotten myself into trouble. For years."

" **Right, whatever you say. Anyway, I'll contact you again once we're done shooting our new project. Take care, you blondies!** "

"Bye, Olaf." Elsa smiled and waved a hand. He snorted and shook his head slowly before ending the video call.

The screen went black and Elsa lingered for a few seconds. After getting her bearings together, she walked over to her closet.

"You know you don't need to wear those if you can't," Marshall promised.

"It's fine. They're just clothes."

"But these are—"

"Really, Mars. I'm okay."

Marshall looked like he wanted to protest. His brows were furrowed and the veins on his temples were slightly protruding. There were countless emotions swirling inside his eyes radiating warmth as much as they were cold, with guilt and understanding the most prominent of all. Both of them knew what wearing these clothes would mean to her, but her feelings didn't matter.

They never did.

Two styles of clothes rested in her closet. On the left were ones she usually wore; the clothes she grew up with. They were dark and mysterious, as she'd like to call them. Dark shirts, black skinny jeans, rock and rebel bracelets, and everything that leaned more on the edgy and bold style had always been Elsa's favorite.

Now, she wouldn't wear them anymore.

On the right side of the closet were bright and girly clothes. Frills, flowers, snowflakes, and stars—name it. They were cute and lively, the exact opposite of what she actually was. But these were clothes she had to get used to.

It was crazily frustrating, scary, and sad to wear something that wasn't _her_. Refusing was an option; however, she wouldn't. Because that would break her parents' hearts. They had been buying these set of clothes for three years, always saying how they wanted to see her wear them no matter how uncomfortable they might be.

And that was okay.

As long as her parents would be proud, Elsa was willing to wear something out of her comfort zone. She would run around naked if they told her to, but even they were not that bad. She hoped. While it hurt to throw another part of herself away, she would be alright. She _had_ to be... because they needed her to be strong.

* * *

Chelsea D.

The girl was elusive. Spending a year trying to figure out who she was and Anna still had no clue whatsoever.

Hans didn't have the time to look for a mystery girl behind a musical piece, being the busybody that he was. It was a role he passed unto her, the little sister. The only thing that was keeping her going and not giving up this search was because of how _sincere_ the request rolled out of his tongue.

"Are you still looking for that girl?" Ariel asked from the bed.

"I don't even know why I'm doing this." Anna, despite her complaints, continuously scrolled down the screen. "I mean, sure, she's good and all, but can't Hans just look for another talent?!"

"And yet, you keep searching." Ariel giggled. "You've been doing it for almost a year."

"Tell me about it," she groaned.

Ariel pushed herself up to a sitting position. "What have you found out?"

"She's Oliver's cousin and is going to be a high school sophomore this year. That's pretty much it. I don't even know her face."

"That's what he told you a year ago! You mean to tell me you didn't find anything even after a whole year?!"

"That guy won't tell me anything aside from that." Anna rubbed her temples. "Even their website doesn't have any information about her!"

"Wow," she breathed. "She must really like her privacy, huh?"

"I don't get it. If she's _that_ good, why is she hiding?"

"Maybe she wants to live a normal high school life? If people knew how good she is with mixing, they'll treat her like a celebrity."

"Sounds like arrogance."

"Anna, you don't know her. Try to be considerate. If she's going to be a sophomore, that means she's younger than us."

"Kids." Anna shrugged and pushed on the desk, chair rolling backward from the action.

"Stinker." Ariel huffed and laid down the bed again.

Standing from the swivel chair, Anna began preparing her things for the next day—it was the start of another school year—until she caught sight of one of her old notebooks. She grabbed it and read through the contents, rolling her eyes and occasionally snorting at the series of insults directed to her.

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"Memories." Anna threw the notebook at her cousin who was more than glad to catch it.

After reading the notes for a couple of minutes, she looked at Anna. "Were they still doing it?"

"I'd be surprised if they stopped." Anna resumed fixing her things. "What about you? Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm used to it."

"It's still wrong." Anna clutched the edge of her bag. "They were only dropping insults inside my locker, but they'd been hurting you since then."

"They weren't hurting me. They're just messing with my locker and toying with my glasses. They didn't... physically abused me."

"And you're going to wait until then? Why won't you tell them off?"

"I don't want to fight back every time they do it, Anna. That's asking for more trouble."

"What about _that_ guy, then?" Anna pinched the bridge of her nose when Ariel's eyes lowered. "I knew he was bad news."

"Anna."

"What? Don't tell me you still believe that he's kind?"

"He can't be that bad. He hasn't done anything to humiliate me. He just... started ignoring me."

Anna shook her head. "You're way too kind for your own good, Ariel."

* * *

It was supposed to be a wonderful morning. Unfortunately, things were not working in Elsa's favor. Marshall left while she was in the shower, her father drove her to school despite it being a walking distance away from home, and, as if those two weren't bad reasons enough, she just had to own a locker that might as well be a stinky shoe with how much it stunk.

"Ugh," she gagged, covering her mouth and nose with a hand.

As much as she would love to put her things inside, her little pride couldn't take it if the ridiculous smell clung to her stuff. So, with all her patience, she let the horrible air out for good measure. Then, her eyes snapped to the side when she heard the distinct _click_ of a locker opening.

Beside her stood a girl who was about an inch or two shorter than her. The girl's hair caught her eyes simply because it was the first thing she saw. The most noticeable feature about it was not the way it was tied in a ponytail. It was its color, a vibrant red. Elsa had to blink several times to register the unusual shade. The next thing she noticed was how big the girl's purple sweater was. Her skirt was green and long; it came as a shock when her feet weren't visible.

 _So there're still people who dress like that nowadays_.

Elsa would have gaped for an unknown amount of time if she didn't notice the girl biting her own lip while pulling out a drenched book.

 _What?_

Frowning, Elsa did a second look to see if her eyes were not deceiving her. "Hey," she called. The girl did not react and continuously pulled out wet papers and notes from inside the locker. Sighing, Elsa walked over and tapped her shoulder twice, making the girl jump. "S-Sorry."

Behind the girl's eyeglasses were eyes filled with horror. Elsa brushed the reaction off as a mere surprise, more worried about the books on the girl's possession. They were sending drips and droplets of water on the floor. Swallowing once, she chanced a glance at the girl's locker to see what could've been the source.

"Uhm. You probably shouldn't put a water bottle in there," she suggested.

The only response from the girl was the trembling of her hands, unconsciously squeezing water out of the wet notes that were still in her grip. Contrary to the soft and graceful movement she had when grabbing the notes inside the locker, her back was as stiff as a board now. What even piqued Elsa's curiosity was how the other students were watching them. She tried her best to ignore the odd looks and simply focus on the girl standing before her.

"Elsa."

Platinum blonde head whipped to the source of the voice. Her brows instantly drew together when she saw her older brother standing by her side. "Mars! Why did you leave without me?!" Elsa accused, momentarily forgetting about the girl.

"I had to... take care of something." Marshall's eyes flickered to the redhead who hurriedly slammed her locker shut and ran away. "You wore it," he noted, referring to the choice of clothes.

"Mhm." Elsa nodded, lightly scratching a cheek as the girl disappeared around a corner.

"Babe, you look hot," said the guy standing behind Marshall. "Mars, who's the chick?"

"This is Elsa, my sister."

"Dude, you didn't tell me you have a sister." After the initial surprise, the guy introduced himself. "The name's Gaston. Better get used to me, babe. I'll have my way with you." He punctuated his statement with a wink.

"Ton," Marshall grumbled.

"I was kidding, bro," Gaston scoffed. "You got friends here, kid?"

"I just moved in from Corona." Elsa went back to her locker, silently relieved that the foul odor was gone.

"Get to your class, Elsa. You'll spend lunch with me," Marshall said.

Surprised by the off-putting authoritative voice, Elsa turned around. Marshall and Gaston were standing behind her like a human wall. She closed her locker and frowned. "I see you every day, Mars. I think I want to get to know some people from my year."

"Kid, it wasn't a request. You're going to spend lunch with us and there's no way you can say no," Gaston stated, a smug look on his face.

Elsa looked at her brother questioningly. Gaston didn't seem like the type of guy he would hang around with, but there they were.

Adjusting the strap of her bag to hide her growing unease when the students began murmuring amongst each other, she faced them. "I think you forgot something, Gaston. I already did." She smiled and walked away, throat constricting when the people around her watched with their jaws dropped.

Biting the inside of her lip, she went to her first class. Whoever made her schedule did a great job of sorting out her subjects. The best way to start her first day in a different school was with algebra— _pfft_. Her eyes roamed around the room, hoping to see a familiar face regardless of the fact that this was her first time studying in Arendelle.

"Elsa!" The mention of her name made her look at a short-haired brunette waving an arm frantically. "Over here!"

Curious, Elsa shortened the distance and was slowly able to identify the girl. "Rapz?! You go to this school?!"

"What, Olaf didn't tell you?" Rapunzel giggled.

"No! _I swear, that guy_... Are you still helping him out during some events?"

"You know it! It's fun to have money for yourself."

Olaf and Senya—Rapunzel's older sister—managed 'Frozen Fractals'. It was a small Production Company which was only two years in business. Senya wasn't a photographer or videographer, but a music producer slightly fresh from college, and it was her who composed all instrumentals and songs for every video package that they had.

That was the plan.

Because of Olaf's recklessness, one of Elsa's pieces managed to creep its way to some client. He was blasting his speaker inside their studio and while talking to the said client, her piece went on. From what she heard, that client was one of Senya's upperclassmen back in college. Apparently, it was a stubborn guy who would do anything to get what he wants, leaving Olaf and Senya with no other choice but to beg her to let them use it.

"We actually got a wedding event. Do you remember that guy who proposed on a cruise ship? They're finally getting married!"

"Oh," Elsa said, realizing that this was the same guy.

"Olaf didn't even call me when they did the prenup shots! The nerve! _Ergh_... I had to go to a different event when they did it."

"A busy schedule means a healthy business."

"Whatever." Rapunzel decided to change the topic. "Anyway! I saw your brother earlier, but I don't think he remembers me. He was being weird."

"Mars? I think you're weirder than him," Elsa argued playfully. "You've only seen photos of him in Olaf's camera. There's no way he'd remember you when you've never met!"

Rapunzel scrunched her face and face-palmed. "Oh right, there's that. Wait... I remember him from the photos? How many did I see?!" The choice of words made Elsa raise an eyebrow. "I'm not into your brother if that's what you're thinking."

"I didn't say anything." Elsa giggled, raising her hands defensively.

"I'm serious. I was only interested. But now that I think about it..." Rapunzel placed an elbow on the desk, resting her cheeks on loosely curled fingers. "Aside from appearances, you two are so different."

"How so?"

"He put an open water bottle inside his locker. I don't want to sound rude, but even _you_ are not that weird."

Her brows furrowed, finding the news odd. "Are you sure it's his locker?"

"Uh... I guess? Why would he put that in someone else's?"

Elsa leaned back in her chair, tapping absently on the desk. "Yeah, that's weird." She ignored the amused laugh from Rapunzel and narrowed her eyes, remembering the events from a few minutes ago. "Really weird."

* * *

Pulling another all-nighter trying to look for information about Chelsea made Anna _so_ frustrated, she could scream. It didn't help that Hans wasn't being subtle about asking about it either. He just had to ask every single day if she found any information about the girl.

 _Just who **is** she? What's the point of hiding? _

It took a great amount of willpower not to pull her own hair as the frown on her face deepened. Trying to get information about this mysterious woman for a year and not finding any clue about her real identity was slowly turning Anna insane. Her mind was beginning to conjure up crazy images and portrayals of who Chelsea was. Maybe she was ugly and didn't want anyone to see her, or maybe she was only pretending to be a high school student and that, in reality, she was actually a pedophile!

A loud slamming of a door pulled her out of the ridiculous train of thoughts. Ariel was clutching her books close to her chest and breathing heavily on her way to her desk. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, noticing the panicked look of the shy redhead.

"N-Nothing," was Ariel's shaky response, taking a seat.

A glance at her wristwatch and Anna concluded, "You're five minutes late. Something's up."

"You're just way too punctual."

When Ariel adjusted on her seat, Anna noticed her dripping books and notes. "Did they mess with your locker again?"

"It's just water," she assured, though the flinch that accompanied the statement made Anna frown.

"You should change your combination."

"I'll think about it," Ariel half-heartedly replied before adjusting on her chair again. "By the way, there was a girl earlier... I think she's a freshman? She offered help when she saw my notes. I don't think she knows that people are avoiding me."

Having mixed feelings about Ariel's statement, Anna mumbled, "Or maybe she knows and was just making a show out of being kind."

"Oh, not this again! Give other people a chance, Anna. You can't keep judging everybody."

Anna eyed her cousin incredulously. "You're only way too trusting. Doubting someone is better than trusting them, especially if you don't even know them."

"Judging someone before you even get to know them is mean. That girl was friendly and kind to me! Like her bro—" Ariel paused and squirmed, finishing her sentence with a squeaked "...ther."

"Brother?"

"I... I heard her name is 'Elsa'. She's the sister of... Marshall."

"You met the sister of _that_ guy?" Anna asked, taking a few deep breaths when Ariel nodded. "And you said she offered help?"

"She's not Marshall."

"You trust her?"

"Well... no, not completely. I only met her this morning. I'm just saying she looks kind."

"Her brother was kind at first too. Look what happened!" Anna growled. "Ariel, do me a favor and don't trust this girl easily."

"Like I said, she's no—"

"They're siblings! Marshall and his friends did that to you!" Anna gestured to the drenched books on top of her cousin's desk. "Do you have any idea what could happen if you involve yourself with his sister?"

Ariel didn't respond.

With a heavy sigh, Anna faced forward and waited for class to begin. She didn't know how long she had to wait, but silence would be preferable to a conversation about that guy. As much as possible, she didn't want to have anything to do with him. Such wishful thinking, sadly, was not realistic. He and his friends weren't going to leave them alone, that much was a fact. She could only hope that this... little sister of his _would_.

* * *

 **Things you should know: Elsa and Rapunzel are sophomores, Anna and Ariel are juniors, and Marshall and his friends are senior students. Oh, and Senya (Rapunzel's sister here) is genderbend Sven. Yes, Elsa being a year below Anna was on purpose.**


	2. Little Sister

**Chapter contains: Mild violence. Like, really mild.**

* * *

The two girls grinned as Olaf's big brown eyes blinked owlishly. " **You were serious?! I thought it was just something you blurted out!** "

"Yes, Olaf. I'm here!" Rapunzel wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulder. "I can't pass up the chance to go to the same school as Elsa, okay? She's in Arendelle now!"

" **But it's Arendelle High!** "

"What are you implying?! I'll have you know I can do anything I set my mind to! I just didn't bother trying out for this school because I heard there's a bunch of arrogant people here."

" **A lot of high schools have arrogant people, Rapz.** **They're everywhere and Arendelle High is not an exemption.** "

"So, wait," Elsa jumped in. "You didn't tell me about Rapz being here because you thought she and Senya were pulling your leg?"

Olaf shrugged. Elsa poorly hid her bubbling giggles behind a dainty hand. " **Hey, can you blame me?! I've never seen Rapz focus** **on her studies before!** **I didn't think she'd actually transfer during her second year!** "

"Why not? _I'm_ in my second year and a transferee."

" **That's because you came from Corona! Rapunzel already lives here. I didn't think she'd do it because of you- and to that school!** "

Rapunzel clutched her chest in mock hurt. "Can't you have faith in your apprentice?"

" **I trust you when it comes to my gadgets. Your words? Not so much.** " Rapunzel and Elsa snorted at his petulant response, knowing he wasn't being serious. " **I'm glad you two are in the same section.** "

Tilting her head, Elsa questioned, "Section?"

" **What? You do—?** " Olaf was cut off by a chime. " **Damn. I gotta go. Mr. Westergaard's here again. I'll call you later, Elsa.** "

"Not again," Elsa groaned, frowning as Olaf ended the video call. "How many times does that guy need to go there to understand what 'no' means?"

"Sen _did_ say that he's stubborn." Rapunzel crossed her arms. "If he's not getting married, I'd say you have yourself a secret admirer."

"Not funny." Knowing that there was no use brooding, Elsa tucked her phone back into her bag. "What does Olaf mean by 'having the same section'?"

"Oh, right!" Rapunzel took a piece of paper out. "Look at your schedule and compare it to mine."

Elsa shifted her gaze at the two papers repeatedly. "All our classes are the same? It's different from Corona..."

"Last time I checked, you're in Arendelle now." Elsa smiled, but a squeak escaped her when the brunette poked on her sides. "I know, I know. You're happy to have me around."

"I see you still have a knack when it comes to boosting your own ego."

"On the contrary, your smile is the one boosting my ego," Rapunzel clarified, making Elsa roll her eyes. "That aside! You look... different today."

Elsa's hands instinctively tighten on the papers, crumpling the edges. "Mom and Dad made me wear these."

"How does it feel?"

"It's okay." There was another tight smile on her lips which she knew wasn't lost to the brunette, but she was glad that the girl didn't press any further.

The two kept their schedules and made their way to the school cafeteria. The bell had rung a few minutes ago and there was only half an hour left for lunch. They couldn't find it in themselves to care, honestly, because it had been a long time since they'd last seen each other.

On the way to the canteen, a loud thud followed by the sound of things clattering stopped them. Elsa and Rapunzel exchanged confused looks and, without a word, ran to the source to see the students completely quiet and watching something in the middle of the hallway.

A girl was kneeling and scrambling to pick her things up in front of the people who were... laughing.

At first glance, they could pass as friends who were merely poking fun at each other. But the atmosphere around the place made Elsa think otherwise. An ugly feeling stirred inside her chest and what made it worse was that Marshall was the one directly standing in front of the girl, stepping on the notebook as soon as she reached out for it. He grabbed her collar and pressed her against the wall with a force that lifted her off the ground.

"Mars, what the hell are you doing?!" Elsa blurted before she could think. She didn't pay the odd looks being given to her by the other students any mind. At that moment, she could only make out her brother, hurting someone.

"E-Els—"

Elsa instinctively shoved him aside. "Let her go!"

Marshall's face held a mixture of shock and anger and she glared back with equal intensity. Her fingers curled upon hearing a series of coughs from behind, and as soon as she turned around, she saw the girl hunched over with a hand on her neck.

Elsa knelt beside her. "Are you okay?" she asked. When there was no response but strained gasps, Elsa gave the girl the time she needed to get herself together. The longer she looked at the redhead, the more she was starting to recognize her.

It was the same conservative girl from this morning.

The conversation she had with Rapunzel then flashed inside her head. She didn't want to believe it, but the scene unfolding before her was enough to back up Rapunzel's statement.

With a shaky breath, Elsa stood and faced her brother. "Give her glasses back, Mars."

"Who the hell are you?" said one of the girls with him.

"Chick's Marshall's little sister." Gaston nudged his head to Elsa's direction. "She's a sophomore transfer student."

The momentary pause on the events gave Elsa an opportunity to observe. There was a total of five of them—Marshall included. Similar to her initial reaction to Gaston, the other people with Marshall weren't the type of crowd he would willingly hang around with. At least not from what she could remember. They had a certain air around them that made her gut twist and turn for the wrong reasons.

They _were_ laughing when Marshall was hurting the poor girl.

"Oh," said the same woman. She walked over to Elsa and leaned with a smile, their faces merely inches apart. "Sweetie, you can't order your brother around. He's older than you."

Elsa pursed her lips, a sick feeling settling in her stomach and rendering her speechless. It was an ugly feeling that she was familiar with, and she hated how her brother was involved in making her feel this way again. Curling her fingers, she ignored the woman and reverted her gaze back to Marshall. "Her glasses, Mars."

He stiffened under everyone's gazes. "No," he refused, lifting the glasses and crushing it with a hand. "It's useless now." He smirked and threw the broken eyeglasses into the nearby trash bin. "Let's go." Marshall walked away with his hands inside the pocket of his jeans, the others following him after giving Elsa a long look.

One girl stayed. It was a brunette—the one who invaded Elsa's personal space earlier. "You're on the wrong side of things, sweetheart. Your brother is with us, and you should be too," she said, patting Elsa's cheek twice before following Marshall and their group.

Elsa glared at the woman's back. She was furious, agitated, and desperate to give her and her brother a good beating. But before that, she needed to make sure the redhead was alright. After taking a deep breath to calm down, she turned around and her heart immediately sank when she saw the girl trembling and wheezing.

Feeling terrible for what happened, Elsa knelt beside her again. "They're gone," she confirmed, unsure of what to say.

The quivering of the girl's shoulders relaxed with that information. Slowly, she lifted her head enough for Elsa to see her aquatic eyes. Her face was a mess and the color of her cheeks almost matched that of her hair. The knowledge that it was her brother causing the girl such distress was enough to set Elsa on edge again.

"ARIEL!" A forceful shove accompanying the ear-piercing cry pushed Elsa aside. "Get away from her!"

Breath hitching as she hit the ground, surprise caused Elsa's mouth to part as the newcomer helped 'Ariel' out. She was vaguely aware of how Rapunzel ran to her side and yelled back to the new redhead, "Hey! That wasn't nice!" as she helped her up.

The new girl merely scowled at them as if their existence was a mistake. She was rather petite, smaller than the conservative redhead even, but the way she carried herself was intimidating. If looks could kill, Elsa _knew_ she would have already died from the way the girl looked at her with those blazing eyes.

Ariel grabbed the girl's arm. "I-I'm okay."

"Leave my cousin alone," said the redhead whose hair was braided in twin tails, ignoring Ariel's insistence. "We don't want to have anything to do with you, _Dalton._ "

Cringing at the way her last name was spoken, Elsa could say nothing to defend herself when the girl dragged Ariel away. Dread filled her stomach, her mind repeatedly running over the girl's words... How she talked and looked at her with such malice and hatred.

"You're very welcome!" Rapunzel spat angrily in the cousins' direction. "Geez! People nowadays."

Elsa swallowed and directed her attention to the trash bin. Ariel's glasses were damaged beyond repair; the frames had snapped where there were no screws to fix and the lenses had cracks on them. Marshall's hands had always been heavy and he had to learn how to control his strength. To think that he'd do this on purpose...

"That was," Rapunzel began, voice sounding calmer, "intense. I mean- Wow! I'm... not sure who I'm supposed to be angry at."

"I know. I... I don't even know what happened."

Rapunzel shut her mouth, leaving them both in heavy silence as the students minded their own business. A minute passed and she asked, "Are you still up for lunch?" Knowing that the brunette was only trying to lift her mood, Elsa shook her head and smiled apologetically. "Alright," came the soft, understanding response.

* * *

While Ariel rummaged through her bag, looking for her spare glasses, Anna tried to think of what to say. "Arie—"

"Why did you do that?!" Anna almost jumped at the bite in her cousin's voice. "Elsa helped me out! I didn't even get to thank her!"

"There's no need to thank her," Anna deadpanned.

"She _saved_ me! She was the one who drove her brother and his friends away! Without her, Marshall could ha—"

"You said they don't physically abuse you," Anna intervened. "It doesn't look that way to me now. Look at yourself in the mirror, Ariel! Your neck! I-It's—" She stopped and growled at the red markings around her cousin's neck. "I told you they'll end up doing it one way or another!"

"It was Marshall who did it, not Elsa! She even stood up against him for me! I can't believe I let you drag me away without even thanking her!"

"For pushing him away? How do we know that wasn't an act? How do we know she was sincere about helping?! It could've been a show!"

"What if it wasn't?!" Ariel snarled. "She stood up _against_ all of them, Anna! Many people saw it! You know what that means!"

Realization hit and images of the platinum blonde immediately plagued Anna's head, along with the possible scenarios of that girl getting bullied, too. Even so, the thought left as quickly as it came. Marshall and his friends wouldn't touch her unless he was an even bigger jerk than Anna already thought.

"Okay, fine. Do you _honestly_ think that she'll always stand up against them? Against Marshall?" Anna challenged. "He's her brother, Ariel. We're what? Strangers that she'd only met a few minutes ago!"

Ariel's eyebrows smoothened and Anna could almost see the gears inside her head turning. A moment later and the conservative redhead went to her bag again, pulling out the elusive spare glasses. Her face was tensed and Anna could see that she still had some things she wanted to say.

"Ariel," Anna placed her hands on the back of the chair, "I know I barely know the girl, but that doesn't mean I can't doubt her."

"She doesn't need to prove anything to you, Anna," Ariel zipped her bag, "but you act like she does!"

"Can you blame me?" The two shared a heated gaze, both trying to get their points across. "You're my cousin and she's the sister of the guy who did that to you!" Anna reminded, gesturing to the pinkish markings on her cousin's skin. It was slowly disappearing, unlike Anna's agitation. She thought that Marshall would at least have some remaining shred of decency, but she was wrong. If only she didn't let Ariel go to the ladies' room alone...

A squeeze of her hands snapped Anna back to reality and was met with Ariel's gentle blue eyes. "Anna, I'm okay. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"That's not it. I just... _damn it_. I swear, I'm go—"

"Don't," Ariel rebuked. "Two wrongs don't make anything right."

That was it—a sign to end the conversation. They had always been different whenever it came to this issue. Despite always being bullied, Ariel was against hurting someone, whereas Anna wouldn't mind doing so if it meant protecting her family. She knew it wouldn't make things right. If anything, it would only give her a sense of satisfaction.

But was that such a bad thing?

* * *

As soon as the last bell rang, Elsa excused herself to Rapunzel in order to go home right away. She wanted to confront Marshall immediately, but doing it in school would be scandalous and she went against the idea. That was why she found herself sitting on the sofa in their living room, now wearing house clothes, headband off. Luckily, their parents were still at work. She and Marshall could talk without any interruptions, which was exactly what she needed.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door opened and her eyes met icy blues, similar to her own.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Elsa asked when he didn't move. Marshall's throat bobbed before he entered the house and shut the door behind him. The moment he walked passed her, she jumped in her seat and blocked his way. "Hey! You are _not_ going to run away from me, Mars. What was that back there?!"

"What was what?"

"That! You hurt a girl in the hallway! Why would you do that?!"

"I don't like her," he said, knuckles turning white as the grip he had on the strap of his bag tightened. "You've seen her clothes. Who the hell wear those nowadays?"

"What the hell?!"

Marshall frowned, eyes refusing to meet hers. "Watch your mouth, Elsa."

"Fuck you!" Elsa swore. Being the big brother who always hated it when she did, Marshall eventually met her gaze with a hair-raising glare. "Don't you reprimand me with my language, Mars. I don't hurt anyone with it."

"Cindy doesn't swear."

Elsa's fingers twitched when those words were spoken and her entire body tensed up. "Well, shit," she cracked an exhausted smile. "I'm sorry for not being Cindy. But I'm sure she won't be disappointed in me as she will be with you. At least I don't hurt anyone solely because of how they looked like." Despite looking guilty, Marshall didn't regard her with a response. "Why are you hurting someone?"

"What I do with my life is none of your business," he simply stated. "High school here isn't all rainbows and sunshine, Elsa. You are either on the bullied side, or you will be the bully."

"Bully and the bullied?" An unamused laugh escaped her mouth and she scrunched her face. "I'm not going to be either one of those. If you're going to make an innocent girl's life miserable, I'm not going to sit back and watch."

"Leave that girl alone, Elsa. She's none of your business," he demanded, the color draining from his cheeks. "Vanessa hates her!"

"Who's 'Vanessa'?" Elsa asked in spite of herself, but then she shook her head. "Wait, it doesn't matter. You know what? You said that what you do with your life is none of my business." She smirked. "Well, the same goes for you, Mars. What I do with _mine_ is none of _yours_."

"Chelsea!"

"I don't know how long you've been hurting that girl, but I'm not going to stand by and watch my brother completely become one of them." With that, she turned around and disappeared into her room, ignoring his protests.

As the door shut behind her, she let out a long breath and rubbed a temple to ease a rising headache. When Marshall's muffled voice from the living room died down, she slowly went to her desk and turned the laptop on.

"Stand in his way, huh," she muttered, face dropping.

A black wallpaper welcomed her once the laptop finished loading and her own reflection was there, staring back at her. Frowning, she removed the flamboyant ponytail holder—releasing herself from the stifling hairstyle—and retied her hair on the side with a simpler single-snowflaked tie.

"Okay!" She slapped both her cheeks and nodded to herself, ready to face the challenge that was figuring out how to make Marshall snap back to his senses, when there was an incoming call on Skype. "Hey," she greeted as soon as it came up.

Olaf's huge grin faltered. " **Are you okay? You look tired.** "

"Yeah," she tittered. "Things are just... different here."

" **Oh, right. You're used to having different classmates every subject** **,** " he chuckled, but Elsa could only smile in return. " **No, seriously. What's wrong?** "

Her eyes fell on her fingers that started toying with each other. Olaf sat silently and let her gather her thoughts as always. Only, she wasn't sure what to say. She didn't want to tell him anything about Marshall getting violent. That wasn't something he should know.

"Say," she eventually said, her thoughts landing on two redheaded girls. "How can you... be friends with someone who hates you?"

" **Making enemies on your first day?** "

"No!" Elsa denied, snapping her eyes to his confused face. "That's not it! I was- I was just a little judged?"

Olaf crossed his arms and placed them on top of his desk. " **You? How?** "

Elsa's eyes darted from her desk to the screen, back and forth and back and forth—How was she supposed to go about this? She couldn't tell him that her brother was making another person's life miserable and that there was a possibility people expected her to do the same. He wouldn't take that well.

She swallowed, trying to sooth the dryness of her throat. "There was a girl who tripped earlier and I tried to help her up, but... her cousin thought I was the one who did it."

" **Oh? W** **hat does the girl think?** "

"I don't know," she sighed. "She said that she's okay, but she didn't say anything about me not being the one to trip her."

" **Why don't you explain what happened, then?** "

"I don't know if it will work."

" **You won't know until you try,** " Olaf said. " **If you know you didn't do anything wrong, there's nothing weird with wanting to clear your name.** "

Elsa leaned in her chair and stared at the guy jotting down notes. Working, perhaps. His words made sense, and yet she couldn't shake the ugly feeling off of her chest. Of all people, she would be going against Marshall. A part of her believed he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, but there was also a part of her that...

Shaking the thoughts and doubts away, she probed, "Olaf?"

" **Hm?** "

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't call to ask how I was doing?"

He squirmed under her gaze and nervously set the pen down. " **I hate when you get these feelings.** "

"Okaaaay?" Elsa sat straighter when he avoided her eyes. "Olaf, what is it?"

" **Alright** **, I need you to stay calm.** " He raised a hand, bracing her for what he was about to say. " **Sen and I want to ask you something.** "

"If it's about that client, I told you I don't want to go to his wedding," Elsa answered, sensing the direction this conversation would lead to by the look on his face. "I can go, but not as a musician. Maybe just an assistant to help out with the shoot," she shrugged, hoping it would help hasten the conversation to a halt.

" **I know, I know. Sen's already studying your piece,** " he uttered. **"** **But that's not what I wanted to tell you.** "

"So what is it?"

" **Mr. Westergaard wants to hear an actual love song derived from that piece. If possible, to even have it played at the reception after the wedding. The keys you put in there were- How should I put it? Singing? Like they have voices of their own if that makes sense.** "

"I'm not going to sing."

" **I know, and we're not going to force you,** " Olaf promised. " **It's just that Sen and I were wondering if you would like to write the lyrics. I mean, it's your piece and... you _can_ write lyrics before.** "

Elsa was taken aback by the request. She hadn't written any lyrics in three years, having only fiddled with different mixing software and randomly played selected instruments. She was no longer confident about it.

"Is that okay?" Elsa asked. "I've never been in love, Olaf. I don't know if I can write something about it."

His full-blown laugh came out distorted, coming from the laptop's speaker. " **W-Wait! I wasn't expecting _that_ from you!" **The grin on his face never faltered even in the face of her discomfort. " **Well, _Chelsea?_ As much as Sen can write the lyrics for a love song, she also wants you to give it a try. Since you were able to finish the music, she said you might be able to write the lyrics for it, too.** "

"Is that client seriously planning to include this in their wedding?"

" **The client and his fiancée, yes. I'm serious when I said they loved it, Elsa. I may not be a musician like them, but even _I_ know there's something special about that piece. Like Sen, I want you to write the lyrics for it.**"

"Talk about pressure," she groaned.

" **It's called tough love, Chelsea Dalton.** " Elsa frowned at the condescending tone. " **Just give it a try. It doesn't have to be a romantic song. Even a love for anything is fine too. Family, friend, or maybe even food. As long as the lyrics are genuine, it's fine.** "

Sighing, Elsa lifted her legs to the chair and wrapped her arms around her knees. She was having second thoughts. The song would be used for a wedding, and that meant the lyrics should be touching, real, true, and heartwarming. Could someone who had never been in love pull that off?

But Olaf said it didn't have to be romantic.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try again. At the end of the day, she wouldn't be the one singing. Even if by some rare chance that client loved the lyrics, surely he wouldn't ask her to? For all he knew, her voice could be hoarse or raspy. He should know that not everyone who could write music could sing. Right?

"Can you promise me that he won't force me to sing it?"

" **I can't,** " Olaf admitted. " **But** **I can promise that we won't give in to his demands. We were able to keep your identity hidden for a year. We won't give in now.** "

"You told him my name," she pointed out a little dryly.

" **'Chelsea' is a common name** **. We might've narrowed down his search given that we mentioned the first letter of your last name too, but he doesn't know that's what it was.** " His grin turned into a smirk. " **Nobody calls you 'Chelsea' anyway. Your nickname's way cooler than that.** "

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "So my real name's ugly?"

" **It's cute, but it doesn't suit you,** " Olaf shrugged and Elsa actually ended up laughing. " **There's that smile! Score for me again!** " He pumped his fist in the air, causing Elsa to roll her eyes. " **So? What will it be? Are you going to write it, or are you gonna write it?** "

Elsa stopped laughing at seeing Olaf wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "Ugh." She snorted and bit her lower lip. "I'll try, but don't expect too much from it," she relented, shaking her head when he jumped and cheered on the other side of the screen.

* * *

 **I didn't intend to keep Chelsea's identity a secret. Oh, and in case some of you didn't know or can't remember... Vanessa is Ursula's human form.**


	3. Never Say Die

**Clarification:** **Elsa is Chelsea's nickname. We're mostly going to call her 'Elsa', but there will be situations she'll be called 'Chelsea'. Nonetheless, she's only one person. Please don't be confused.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the first day of school and Elsa had seen neither hide nor hair of any of Marshall's friends or the redheaded cousins. At this point, she supposed they were wondering what to do with her. Being Marshall's sister and standing up for a girl that he was bullying _couldn't_ be something any of them had anticipated.

Elsa sighed.

Even if it was highly unlikely by now, she still wanted to believe that Marshall just so happened to be violent that day. That he wasn't regularly doing that. But why else would Ariel's cousin look at her with such hatred and malice?

Just _what_ did he do when he moved to Arendelle?

"I can see smoke rising from your head, Elsa." Rapunzel was kicking on imaginary dirt. "No luck with the lyrics?"

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the page. It was surreal, being unable to write something when years ago, her hand wouldn't even stop. Maybe it was the chosen genre, or perhaps it was this entire issue with Marshall.

...

Definitely both.

"I don't even know where to begin or _what_ to write about," Elsa admitted. "Olaf said it could be a love for anything, but..."

"Don't you have a crush? Or anyone you find interesting?"

"I don't know. I never thought of it." Elsa looked sadly at the blank page of the notebook. "Maybe I should let Senya write it. She _has_ the experience and it's going to be played in a wedding." She wrinkled her nose. "I still don't understand why they want to play a beginner's song there."

"I'd hardly call you a beginner." Rapunzel crumpled the paper bag where her food once was. "You're only adjusting. It's been a long time since you last wrote something, or so I heard. You never showed me any of your lyrics before."

Elsa and Rapunzel were having their lunch on the rooftop. The brunette was enjoying the view from the railings while Elsa was on the floor a safe distance from the ledge due to her fear of heights. It was odd to see the place empty, but Elsa figured it was better this way. It was only the first week of school and people were already murmuring about her ever since that incident. Rather than sit in the cafeteria where there were multiple pairs of eyes, she wanted to lay low and avoid attention for a while.

Rapunzel took the spot by her side. "Are you thinking about the first day?"

"Of course, I am!" Elsa exclaimed. "I haven't seen my brother in three years and suddenly he's hurting someone! Why?!"

"Can't say I know. I don't know anything about him aside from the things you told me. But even then, he's like an entirely different person." Rapunzel shifted into a more comfortable position. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," she whimpered, tilting her head upwards to look at the bright blue sky. It was a nice weather. "I can't tell the staff about it because Mars will be punished. If that happens, Mom and Dad will know. I don't think they can handle something like this yet."

"Have you tried talking to your brother?"

"He won't change his mind. He said he's doing it because he didn't like Ariel's clothes."

"What if we get that girl to change her looks?"

"No," Elsa opposed. "Why is she the one who's going to adjust to them? Just because they can't accept how she dresses doesn't mean she has to change! What if that's what she's comfortable with?"

Rapunzel sighed. "Elsa, I get where you're coming from. But what year are we in? Even if there are people who don't care about looks, many do."

"I don't care," she insisted. "It's wrong, okay? Changing the way you look because people can't accept you? It's wrong."

Memories resurfaced against her will. Elsa knew how it felt to be forced to wear something she wasn't used to and she wouldn't want to do the same to anyone else. It didn't only make her feel uncomfortable. It made her feel detached from her own body. A stranger to herself.

"Elsa..."

"Her clothes are not the issue," Elsa pointed out. "I'll make them stop bothering her, or I will die trying." A smack on the head made her shriek. "Hey!"

"Don't ever talk about dying so easily," Rapunzel chided.

"It was just a figure of speech."

"I still don't like it," she reiterated, not averting her firm gaze until Elsa gave in and smiled apologetically. "Good. So, how exactly are you going to make them stop?"

"I have no idea." Elsa's shoulders slumped. "You heard what Marshall's friend said to me before she left. And then there's Ariel and her cousin."

"Oh God, I remember that girl again. She didn't even say 'thank you'!"

"You've seen what my brother did. I think she's just being cautious. No matter how much we twist the facts, I'm still Marshall's sister."

The truth was that Elsa was having a hard time believing it herself. Being seen as someone who could possibly hurt other people? She knew she wasn't sweet or generally kind, but she wouldn't go around beating people up. She only ever resulted in doing that if she knew she was in the right.

"As much as I hate how she's judging you for that, I also hate seeing other people getting hurt. No offense to your brother, but that's just sick."

"You'll help out?" Elsa asked, her tone disbelieving.

"Why do you look shocked? I can't let you do this alone, Elsa. I know, even if I stop you, you'll only go ahead with whatever this is."

"They could hurt us."

"Me, maybe. You? There's a possibility they won't touch you. If the brother you told me about is still in him somewhere, he's not going to hurt you."

"You don't have to do this, Rapz. I'm only doing this because he's my brother."

"No, Elsa. You're doing it because you don't want to see people getting hurt." The seriousness in the brunette's voice left no room for argument. "I also hate it, so you can't take me out of this. Brother or not, you and I know we'll both jump in whenever something like this happens."

As empty and spacious the rooftop was, Elsa felt small under Rapunzel's gaze. The feeling that haunted her after seeing Marshall hurt Ariel in the hallway came back tenfold and memories from her childhood replayed vividly inside her head. Maybe Marshall was a big reason why Elsa wanted this to stop, but she also knew that Rapunzel was right.

If there was one thing she hated the most, it was bullying.

"I just hope he won't do it again," she muttered. "When we're at home, nothing's off. I know he's not the type to hurt someone no matter how angry he gets."

Rapunzel didn't say anything, and that was alright. Elsa didn't need to hear her doubts or disapproval because she was aware of it. She didn't know how much her brother had changed over the years they hadn't seen each other. Phone and video calls couldn't replace the bond an actual interaction could give. Even so, she would love to hold on to the idea that he was still the same sweet and gentle boy she grew up with.

He was, after all, the only one who tried to understand her in that prison they called 'home'.

* * *

Ever since that particularly violent act of Marshall, Anna had been extra careful not to let Ariel out of her sight. How ironic that there she was, zooming past numerous students on her way to find her. She had been to the ladies' room, classrooms, gym, and halls, but still, there was no sign of Ariel.

"Well, well," cooed a familiar feminine voice, halting Anna in her tracks. "What do we have here? It's the dyke."

Turning around, Anna raised an eyebrow at Vanessa and Jasmine. "What do you want?"

"Sweetie, we're just worried. You seem to be looking for something." Vanessa batted her eyelashes. "Your favorite cousin, maybe?"

Anna growled. "What did you do to her?! Where is she?!"

Jasmine let out an exaggerated gasp. "That's harsh! What makes you think we were messing with her?"

"You always do. Now, where is she?!"

"We _could_ tell you," Vanessa agreed, "but there's a catch."

"Yo—"

"Ah, ah, ah!" She wagged a finger in the air. "If you don't accept it, who knows what will happen to her?"

"This is ridiculous." Anna eyed them from head to toe. "You're blackmailing _me_?"

"It's simple, really." Vanessa placed a hand on her hips. "Elsa's a little bit of a problem. She might have this stupid idea that your cousin is worth her time."

The topic quickly grasped Anna's attention and she shifted her eyes between the two. "What, are you scared that she'd choose to side with us?"

"No. But Marshall is bothered. Who knows how violent he can get if you get close to his little sister?"

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't want to have anything to do with her."

Vanessa smiled. "I'm not worried."

"Where's Ariel?" Anna asked, not aware of how tight her clenched fists were.

"Oh, right." Vanessa snapped her fingers as if she was reminded of something. "Hm. But it won't be so much fun if I just tell you where she is, right?"

"Wha—"

"Here's a clue, _princess_ ," Jasmine spat. "She's somewhere with water. In fact, if you don't reach her fast enough, maybe she could... drown."

Anna stood unmoving, not fully registering what the raven-haired woman said. "You bitch! You'd go that far?!"

"Is now the time for you to get angry?" Vanessa snickered. "She could really die like this, you know?"

As much as Anna wanted to punch them, they were right. Even if Ariel was a good swimmer, it wasn't the time for an argument. Anna loathed these girls, but she had no other idea where her cousin was. She had searched everywhere and couldn't find her. What these two said, lie or not, was her only lead.

Without a word, she ran down the hallway and thought of any possible places where there was water deep enough to drown. She was fairly confident that Ariel wouldn't, but if those two were involved, there might be a catch somewhere. She bit her lower lip hard until she tasted something metallic, silently cursing and promising that she would get back at them for this, or she would die trying.

* * *

None of the school clubs captured Elsa's interest. She only humored Rapunzel by tagging along to check them out, knowing that the brunette wouldn't sign up for any either. Rapunzel was simply the kind of girl who loved experiences, but her passion lies in helping Olaf and Senya out in their business. Elsa would have stayed longer if she didn't have to go home before her parents do.

On the way to the school gates, a moving silhouette instantly made her take two steps backward to get a better look. From this distance, she could only make out a moving ball of red. Her ears picked up the sound of motion disrupting water and with a curious frown, she walked closer to it until she slowly recognized Ariel's hair in a ponytail. The girl was inside the fountain, hunching over.

"What are you doing?" Elsa cringed when the girl jumped at her greeting. Ariel turned around, acknowledging her with a squint, and it was then that Elsa noticed she wasn't wearing eyeglasses. "Why are you _in_ the fountain?"

Ariel shyly looked at the water and Elsa followed her line of sight, eyebrows creasing upon seeing Ariel's skirt drenched. It was a good thing the water was clean, or it could've been worse.

Clearing her throat and tearing her eyes away, Elsa leaned on the edge of the fountain to search for what the girl could possibly be looking for. "Glasses?" she asked, spotting a pair underwater. After a moment of hesitation, Ariel nodded. "How did that get in there?"

"I w-was o-on the edge, looking at t-the water, then it f-f-fell."

Elsa was barely able to resist calling the girl a flat out liar. "Why did you have to get in if you were on the edge when it fell?" she pried, tightly pressing her lips together when there was no verbal response. "Did... Did Marshall and his friends mess with you again?"

Ariel stood with her shoulders raised to her ears and eyes stubbornly set on the water. Maybe it was because what Elsa said struck a nerve, or maybe it was completely off-based that she didn't know how to react, or perhaps she recognized Elsa's voice and was now too afraid to say anything.

Either way, Elsa removed her backpack, doll shoes, and foot socks, momentarily glad she wasn't wearing her own set of clothes or she would be going home with soaked jeans. With a miniskirt, she entered the fountain to help out.

Ariel's eyes widened and she took a step back, putting more distance between them.

With a shaky breath, Elsa didn't comment on the action and simply picked up the new pair of glasses which were on the opposite side of where Ariel was standing. "Here." Ariel squinted to look at the thing on her hand, then back to her again. "Uhm... I know you're scared of me, but I honestly have no idea why my brother did that. If it makes you feel better, I don't like hurting people."

Rather than answer, Ariel stared at her with big, curious eyes. Deciding not to rush and risk scaring her, Elsa concentrated on ignoring the numbness gathering on her outstretched arm. Thankfully, it didn't take long for Ariel to reach for her glasses.

"T-Thank you," Ariel stuttered, perching the glasses atop her nose.

"No problem." Elsa smiled and left the fountain. "You should get out of there, too. You're already drenched."

"Ariel," said a voice that wasn't any of theirs.

The breath caught on Elsa's throat. Slowly, she turned around and saw Ariel's cousin, standing with her back straight and arms crossed. It made the anxiousness build rapidly inside her stomach. The look that the shorter girl was giving her was the same one from the first day of school, and Elsa all but jumped inside the fountain to hide from it.

Of course, she didn't.

Elsa curled her fingers to stop herself from doing something foolish, knowing that it would look even more suspicious if she ran. Instead, she seized the moment to get a closer look at the girl. During their first meeting, she was too stunned and hardly able to make out any feature aside from the strawberry blonde hair tied in twin braids and the petite stature.

Unlike Ariel who was easily the most conservative girl Elsa had the chance to meet, this one was girlish and carried herself with confidence. If she was to properly compare them, the past and the present might suffice.

The girl's strawberry blonde hair was tied the same way. Her eyes were a combination of green and blue; her cheeks were pinkish and dusted with freckles, Elsa had to wonder how she didn't notice them before; and her lips were of light red, leaving Elsa unsure if it was a natural shade or from lipstick. The thought was quickly extinguished when she noticed those same lips moving as if saying something.

"I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The girl released a harsh puff of breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Pathetic. Just like your brother."

"Excuse me?" Elsa didn't mask the offense.

The girl lowered her hand, revealing a cold, blank stare. "Both of you don't listen to anything that people say."

Elsa curled her fingers tight to ease the impending trembles. "At least I apologized," she whispered harshly, but the twin-tailed redhead frowned—a clear indication that she heard it. Elsa cleared her throat. "Mind if I ask what you said earlier?"

"Stop involving yourself with my cousin."

Before Elsa could say anything, the loud splashing and sloshing from behind interrupted her. "W-Wait, Anna!" Ariel stepped out of the fountain and squeezed the water out of her skirt. "It's okay! S-She helped me look for my glasses."

Elsa shuddered when the frown on Anna's face deepened.

"You hid it, didn't you?"

"Anna!" Ariel chastised.

Something cut through Elsa's chest. It ripped her heart to pieces until they were specks of dust as Anna held her gaze with that burning look, ignoring her cousin's concerns. Was she truly _that_ untrustworthy? Did it seriously look like she was out to get Ariel?

Hurt and angry at the accusation, Elsa's mask slipped. "You know... you're beautiful. It's too bad you're judgmental."

Picking up her bag, socks, and shoes, Elsa stormed off. She had never been judged by people before they even knew her name. Maybe she could have let it go if it happened back in Corona. It was her hometown and she grew up there; it was considered natural for people to have an idea of how she acted or behaved. But this was the first time she took residence in the big city of Arendelle, let alone study here. No one knew who she was aside from Rapunzel, Senya, and their families.

Being judged solely because of what her brother did? It was a bitter pill to swallow.

In Rapunzel's words: it was sick.


	4. If The Shoe Fits

**Chapter contains:** **Bullying.**

* * *

"I can't believe this. First, you didn't thank her. Now, you accused her of something she didn't do!"

Anna grunted, not finding the drive to engage in the conversation. She knew that she was in the wrong, but she didn't care that much. No, she was not afraid of Vanessa's threat. Even without her verbal assurances, Anna already knew the possibility of it happening.

Marshall getting more violent.

Maybe if it happened a couple of years ago, Anna would find the idea absurd and unbelievable. But after everything that happened, she wouldn't take chances. She didn't care what his sister, Elsa, felt about her hostility. She was a _stranger_ and strangers were not Anna's concern. Ariel, on the other hand, was her family. If she would choose, why would she choose a stranger over her own cousin?

Anna inhaled sharply and, with her eyebrows drawn together, cursed the invisible dirt on her desk. She was supposed to be searching for her brother's prospective talent, yet there she was, thinking about a certain platinum blonde instead. It was infuriating. Ever since that little confrontation by the fountain, she couldn't get Elsa out of her head.

No one had ever complimented _and_ insulted her at the same time.

Loathe as she was to admit it, she couldn't deny that with that one sentence alone, the blonde captured her interest. She wanted to avoid Elsa as much as she could because, knowing Marshall, things would get out of hand if they ever crossed paths. But the girl was a serious mystery. If Vanessa and Jasmine would go so far as to threaten her, that meant that Elsa was helping out of her own volition.

Why?

What was in it for her?

"Where did you run off to anyway?" Anna asked instead, wanting to rid herself of such thoughts. "I was looking everywhere for you, and then Van and Jasmine approached me and told me you were going to drown!"

"Don't change the topic, Anna! We're talking about your co—"

"No, _you_ don't change the topic! If you didn't disappear somewhere, I wouldn't have that crazy idea about her!"

"So now it's my fault? I told you, she's not the same as them! Okay, I get it, you doubt her. I also know you're only trying to protect me, but I'm not a child! I'm taller and older than you!"

"And also way too kind," Anna growled. "You always trust people right away and people take you for granted because of that. Like what happened with Marshall! Ariel, I know I may look like a hypocrite here, but he's not the only reason I don't want to trust that girl, okay?!"

"Then what _other_ reason do you have?!"

Anna nibbled on her lower lip and curled her fingers. Images of Elsa entered her mind, forming some kind of collage inside her head. She had only seen her twice and it was strange how she could already remember her perfectly. Really, what was it? Why was she so against the idea of getting to know Elsa better?

"There's just something." It was a lame response, she knew, and she caved when Ariel narrowed her eyes. "I don't know! You ever experienced hating hearing people breathe? Or you just don't like their presence there? I'm just getting this... vibe from her."

"Try to get rid of it!" Ariel flailed her arms around. "Everyone has their own secrets, but that's not reason enough to hate her! Ever since we met, she did nothing but help me out! From my locker, the hallway, and then my glasses! Just... try."

"I don't hate her, Ariel. I just don't like her."

"That doesn't make much of a difference to me."

Anna snapped her eyes to her computer. There was a mixture of guilt and hesitation welling in her chest. She kept telling herself not to bother because Elsa was a stranger and getting involved with her would surely lead to one conflict to another, but no matter how many times she reminded that to herself, she still felt guilty. Not to mention, stubbornness ran in the family. She knew that Ariel wouldn't let up.

But then, there was also a nagging feeling inside her chest. One she knew she _shouldn't_ ignore.

* * *

Elsa's eyes danced from one student to another while Rapunzel laughed boisterously by her side.

"What're these?" she finally asked, having enough of gaping.

"We saw you going home yesterday without any shoes on," said one of the girls holding out a new pair of slippers.

Rapunzel laughed harder, wiping gleeful tears away from her eyes while clenching on one of her sides when Elsa gave her an irritated look. "S-S-So-Sorry. I c-can't help it! O-Oh my god!"

Elsa wished she could laugh about it too. She sighed and raised a hand, gently pushing the slippers back to the girl. "I appreciate the concern, but I did that because I wanted to. In case you didn't notice, I was holding my shoes."

When the students shared glances, Elsa grabbed the opportunity to run away, tugging Rapunzel with her. Thankfully, the brunette was able to tone down her own laughing fit. Elsa would want to avoid any more attention than necessary.

"You could have gotten at least one," Rapunzel snorted.

"Don't you think it's weird?"

"Yeah. How did they know your foot size?"

Elsa stopped walking and gave Rapunzel a look. "Really, Rapz? _That's_ what you question about all this?"

"Geez, chill out," Rapunzel giggled. "I was only trying to alleviate the mood. You look tensed."

Elsa sighed and continued to walk down the hallway with Rapunzel, feeling increasingly uncomfortable the more she tried to understand where the random gestures of the students were coming from. One of them said it was because they saw her with no shoes on the previous day, but she didn't see anyone when she left other than the cousins. They didn't strike her as someone who'd spread rumors around. So how did everyone know?

Elsa was lost in her own thoughts that if it wasn't for someone tugging on her shirt, she wouldn't snap out of it. By reflex, she spun around and her eyebrows shoot up to her hairline when she saw a blushing Ariel.

"Oh, hi," Elsa greeted.

"T-Thank you for yesterday." The redhead's voice was meek and shy that Elsa had to strain her ears to hear her. "I'm... I'm sorry about Anna," she apologized and bowed.

Elsa's and Rapunzel's eyes widened. This was the first time someone ever bowed to one of them for an apology and they had no idea what to do. "It's okay," Elsa stammered, glad that Ariel raised herself as soon as she spoke. "I'm sorry too. I... became emotional there."

"I-It's okay!" Ariel squeaked, leaving as if she was the daughter of The Flash.

Elsa was left confused. Then, a warmth bloomed in her chest. Ariel approached her. The thought almost made a huge grin that could rival that of Olaf's split her face in half. Was it safe to assume that Ariel wasn't afraid of her? That she wasn't judging her for what Marshall did?

"Okay, mind telling me what that was about?" Rapunzel asked.

"I saw her looking for her glasses by the fountain yesterday and lent a hand," Elsa shrugged. "Anna thought I was the one who hid it."

"Who's that?"

"Her cousin."

"Wait... The same cousin from the hallway?"

Confirming with a nod, Elsa continued when Rapunzel was about to speak, "It's fine. The important thing is that we found the glasses. She has a right to doubt me anyway."

The events from the previous day hadn't left Elsa's head and she couldn't get over being strongly judged. If there was someone who should be angry or wary of her, it was Ariel. Having said that, she could still understand where Anna was coming from.

"That's not fine!" Rapunzel scowled. "First, you stopped Marshall from hitting Ariel. Second, you helped Ariel look for her glasses. You always help her out and _this_ is how her cousin repays you?!"

"I'm not asking to be repaid. I'm doing this because I want to."

"Okay, I'm going to say this because I _have_ to know. You're not trying to make her see that you're different from your brother, are you?"

Elsa mulled over the response. "I've been on the same spot as her, Rapz. I can understand why she's hostile."

"You know you don't have to prove anything to her, right? You're trying to help Ariel out, not her. Sure, they're cousins, but this is about Ariel."

"They're always together," Elsa pointed out, giggling when Rapunzel grimaced. "Anna will be a part of this whether we like it or not."

"Just don't push yourself too hard. You know I'll always back you up, Elsa, but there's only so much the two of us can do. The other students looked scared of your brother and his friends. I doubt they'd help."

"I can't blame them. It's easier to turn a blind eye on this than to jump in and risk being their next target." As the words rolled off her tongue, a disturbing idea struck her. "It's easier..."

Rapunzel softly asked, "You think those students from earlier were trying to get on your good side?"

Elsa could hear the muffled voices of the other students from down the hall, sending shivers down her spine. The idea was unnerving but plausible. If those students became her 'friend', there was a chance that Marshall wouldn't hurt them.

Swallowing the lump in the back of her throat, she offered a tiny smile. "I can't blame them."

Unconvinced but knowing when to stay quiet, Rapunzel placed a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder and squeezed. The resigned smile on Elsa's lips turned genuine in an instant, and with how Rapunzel's own curled upwards, she could tell that the brunette knew it too.

* * *

Anna and Ariel were sitting on the marble edges outside of the school building. The after-school bell had already rung and signaled the end of another school day. Ariel refused to go home. Not until Anna apologized. Specifically, to apologize to Elsa.

Ariel had been pestering her about it for some time, but because of pride, she wholeheartedly refused. Apologizing would mean she was willing to give Elsa a chance, which would mean getting involved with her. With Marshall's sister. And getting involved with Marshall's sister would someday lead to getting involved with him.

 _Nah-uh. No way._

"I apologized to Elsa earlier," Ariel announced.

Anna coughed, choking on her chocolate milk. "W-What? Why would you do that?!"

"What you did yesterday was wrong, Anna. You accused her of hiding my glasses even when she was only trying to help me."

Anna's jaw dropped, gathering her thoughts without breaking eye contact. "What does that have to do with _you_ apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"So you admit that you're wrong?" Ariel asked, frowning when she saw the look on Anna's face. "Anna, can you let down your pride and accept that she's different from Marshall? She deserves a chance."

"Okay." Anna threw the now-empty bottle of chocolate milk in the nearby trash bin. "Let's say she's kind and that I'm wrong. Do you really think Marshall would want us to get involved with her?"

"What if... what if they stop bothering us if we became her friend?"

"No, Ariel. I am _not_ going to use her as an escape."

"That's not what I meant. I really do want to get to know her, but you can't deny what I said. She _is_ Marshall's sister and he can't be so bad that he would hurt her, right?"

"I don't know. He's still with them even when she stood up for you. Maybe he won't hurt her, but it doesn't mean he'll leave us alone. It's always a fifty-fifty chance," Anna explained. "And if I'm going to be friends with someone, I want my reason to be genuine, not because it would be easier for me," she mumbled.

Heat crept its way to her cheeks when she heard a tiny gasp from the taller redhead. She knew that Ariel heard what she said even if she spoke softly. Embarrassed as she was, it was the truth. She may be doubtful of people, but there was no way she was going to use anyone for her own personal gain.

Even if it was the sister of the guy she hated the most.

"A-Anyway!" Anna coughed. "I know you said she's always helping you out, but I'm not sure. That's the opposite of Marshall. If she's seriously not anything like him, fine. But frankly, I don't want to get involved with whatever disagreement they could have because of their differences."

"Does it have something to do with that 'vibe' you said?"

"It's mostly because it's their problem. I don't want to get involved with a sibling dispute, Ariel. That's none of our business."

"I want to be her friend, Anna. Helping or not, I seriously think she's kind and sweet."

Anna sighed and left it at that. The last thing she wanted was to run around in circles with Ariel. Their views about this were simply too different and it was up to her to know when to stop. She was already used to picking up after her cousin's broken pieces. It wasn't something she wanted to get used to, but because Ariel was always being her curious and trusting self, she had no other choice.

"Why, hello there."

Anna's mood darkened considerably when Vanessa and her friends appeared. There was no doubt that they would say or do something, especially when they were approaching them as a group.

Taking it upon herself to grab their attention away from Ariel, Anna scoffed, "Great. You're missing someone."

"Oh, you know. Mars is probably doting on his little sister," Jasmine giggled. "Perfect timing, if you ask me."

"What do you want?"

"Payback," Vanessa quipped. "Elsa went home without shoes yesterday."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"It has everything to do with you." Vanessa waved to Gaston who didn't waste time offering a huge container to her. "You two were the last people seen with her."

Anna grabbed Ariel's hand to run away but was already too late. Before she knew it, Gaston's massive hands were around her wrists and locking them on her back rather harshly, she had to suppress a whimper. When Jasmine dragged Ariel away from her, she flailed around to pry away from Gaston. She wiggled and wiggled, but he was more than three times her size.

"What? Are you physically abusing two girls now?" Anna hissed. "Don't you have better things to do?!"

Vanessa grabbed a fistful of her fringes and pulled back. "Oh, Anna. This is nothing compared to what else we can do."

"Leave her alone!" Ariel yelled suddenly.

"Oh, shut it!" Jasmine pulled back Ariel's hair.

The pain that was supposed to exist from Vanessa's insistent tugging on her fringes didn't hurt Anna at all. She was too angry to care about herself. The sight of someone treating her cousin violently made her blood run cold and she balled her hands into fists, wanting to even the odds. She wasn't physically strong, she knew. Her immobilized limbs were proofs of that. She only had one weapon left: words.

"You're not angry because Elsa went home without shoes." Anna silently hoped that the quiver in her voice was only something she felt and not something they heard. "You're angry that even if I'm into girls, most of the guys still think I'm hotter than you."

The next thing she knew, her cheek was stinging and she was looking at the side doors of the main building. It hurt, but she didn't feel too bad about it. Instead, she looked at Vanessa with a triumphant smirk.

"Nailed it, didn't I?"

It was satisfying to see the way Vanessa's eyes narrowed and the blood rush to her face. She was _pissed_. But before Anna could say more, the senior stuck her nose up and squared her shoulders. "You're starting to bore me."

Anna's eyes widened in alarm as the brunette senior went to Ariel, opening the container she still had on hand. The overpowering scent of paint wafted through the air, causing Anna to wiggle under Gaston's grip. "What are you going to do?!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you _know_ what I'm about to do," Vanessa smirked.

True to her words, Vanessa stood in front of Ariel with the container on hand. Anna stopped breathing then, looking at Ariel's tensed face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pursed tightly that Anna could barely see the pink fleshes. It was enough to make her feel guilty and angry all at once.

"Stop it!" Anna cried, watching helplessly as the senior doused Ariel's head with its contents.

* * *

The two sophomore girls had finished trying out the remaining school clubs—the ones they weren't able to visit the day prior—when they heard a loud frantic plea. Alarmed, they rushed through the side doors to check what the commotion was about and immediately saw Anna being roughly held by Gaston.

A tap on the shoulder by a tensed Rapunzel prodded Elsa to follow her gaze. Her eyes widened upon seeing Ariel covered with paint in front of the same brunette woman among Marshall's friends. There was a wicked grin on her face while the two tanned people holding the conservative redhead's wrists laughed.

"Hey!" Elsa shouted.

Surprised to see her there, the woman greeted with an eerily sweet smile, "Oh, hello, Pumpkin!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Just trying to get back at her for making you go home without shoes yesterday. Nobody gets to do that to you! We won't let anyone hurt you, Elsa."

The sisterly tone used by the senior made Elsa flinch. Was this woman the reason why those students were giving her slippers earlier? How did she know about that anyway? Elsa didn't see anyone else there when she left. Besides, she only did that because she was frustrated when Anna accused her of something she didn't do. Technically, they got the wrong person.

Inhaling a shuddering breath, Elsa curled her fingers. "What's your name?"

"It's about time you ask!" The woman clapped her hands together. "My name is Vanessa, sweetie."

Recognizing the name from her conversation with Marshall, Elsa folded her arms over her chest and walked towards the woman. "Well, Vanessa?" Once they were only inches apart, she leaned closer in a similar way Vanessa did when they first met. " _Fuck you_ ," she cursed. Satisfied with how wide the woman's eyes went, Elsa looked at the two tanned people holding Ariel in place. "Let her go."

When the two looked at her with surprise apparent on their faces, Elsa raised a daring eyebrow. They were stiff and rigid, not showing any signs of doing what she asked or moving for that matter. And so, with no other option, she held both of their hands, digging her fingers into what little space was left from their grip on Ariel's wrists.

"I said," Elsa dug her fingers deeper to force their hands to open up. "Let. Her. Go," she demanded, emphasizing every word. Doing as they were told after struggling from her grip, Elsa released their hands to give them the opportunity to give life to them again.

Shock.

Fear.

Disbelief.

Elsa didn't know what it was, but they were looking at her as if she grew two heads. She could care less about what they think; she never did understand a bully's head. All she knew was that she was angry. She hadn't seen anything else happen throughout the week, but if they were crazy enough to do something like this, she wouldn't even dare to think about what else they could've done.

"Why are you protecting her? Didn't your brother tell you not to do that? That girl as a disgrace! She doesn't deserve to live!" Vanessa groused, thrusting her fingers to Ariel's direction.

"Will you fucking shut up?!" The cursing caught everybody off guard, including Elsa. "You don't get to tell anyone who deserves to live. Not that girl, not her cousin, not me, and most especially not Elsa," Rapunzel hissed, her face rivaling that of a fire truck.

It was at that moment that Elsa noticed Anna again. She was no longer trying to get away from Gaston's grip and instead settled on watching the scene unfold. _I hope she's not blaming this on me too._ Elsa closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. Once she was ready, she faced Vanessa again.

"He told me that I should leave them alone," she admitted. "But it doesn't mean I have to listen to him."

"Elsa."

The rest of the words were stuck in Elsa's throat and she turned around to see Marshall wearing a stern expression. There wasn't any sign of anger, only the kind of look a father would give when warning his child.

"Perfect!" Vanessa huffed. "Mars, you need to have a talk with your sister. She keeps interrupting us."

Marshall swallowed and hitched up his bag. "Let's just go. You've already done what you wanted to do."

"You haven't done your part!" Vanessa whined.

Elsa watched Marshall's face tense. His stoic mask crumbled before her, subtle as it was. Maybe it was because she was the closest, or maybe because she was his sister. Whatever it was, it made her stomach turn in the wrong places again.

 _He won't...?_

The moment Marshall reached inside his bag, her hopes and wishes were crushed. He took a water bottle out and opened it up, gave Elsa _this_ questionable look, and then slowly lifted the bottle and tilted it sidewards. Before the water could spill on Ariel, Elsa swatted it away and accidentally splash Vanessa with it.

The loud shriek that escaped the woman's lips almost made Elsa cover her ears. "What the heck?!"

Elsa fought hard not to laugh, but it was difficult with how Rapunzel was not trying to hold back her own. "Don't blame me," Elsa grinned, her eyes twinkling with mirth as she gestured to Marshall. "It's his fault for not holding it better."

Vanessa gritted her teeth; she was practically convulsing. "You better make a choice, Elsa," she huffed and stormed out of the place with her clothes dripping.

Gaston released Anna's wrists and the redhead immediately ran towards Ariel. The other three ran after Vanessa with their tails tucked between their legs. It was almost a funny sight, yet Elsa still couldn't understand why on earth they were making someone else's life miserable.

Before she could make sense of what happened, Marshall yanked her to the opposite direction of where his friends went, away from the majority of the student population and from Rapunzel who was most likely awkward for being left alone with the cousins.

He pushed her against the wall. "What are you doing?!"

Rubbing her sore shoulder and giving him a pointed look, she hissed, "I told you, I'm not going to sit back and watch!"

"You're not making this easy for me, Elsa! I told you to leave her alone!" He ran a hand through his honey blonde hair. "Have you seen what they just did?! Do you want to end up like her?! Do you want to get harassed all the time?!"

"You _know_ it's wrong, Mars! Why are you doing these with them?! Are they threatening you?! Why are you involving yourself in such- such repulsive acts?!"

"I told you, I'm not going to be a victim!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook frantically. "I'm going to graduate this school year with them and, soon, I won't see them anymore! I just have to live my life the way they expect me to, but you're not making it easy!"

"Can you hear yourself?!" She growled and pushed him aside, gritting her teeth in a way he could still hear even as she left, "You're just a coward, Mars."


	5. Then and Now

Anna cursed under her breath countless times while standing around the corner, a blind spot for anyone who would leave or enter the girl's locker room. Her hold on Ariel's bag was firm, turning her knuckles white, and every line and muscle on her face was tensed as she tried to get her thoughts and emotions under control.

She glared at the tiny crack in the wall. "Why? Why _now?"_

Only silence was there to answer her desperate query. The halls were clear and didn't show any traces of a rather hectic school day. It almost made what happened earlier feel like a dream; only, it wasn't. Ariel was definitely inside the locker room, taking a shower and trying to get rid of the paint on her hair and body.

Sighing, Anna mentally prepared herself for the drawn-out spiel Ariel would inevitably give her and walked to the ominous door with steps getting heavier than the last. She wasn't going to run away and abandon Ariel even if the girl was angry at what she did.

"This shampoo works wonders," Ariel's voice boomed from inside a stall. "I've never seen this brand before. Where did you get it?"

"It's a regional brand," answered the brunette who introduced herself as 'Rapunzel'. "My mother loves collecting shampoos from all over the country."

"Are you sure it's alright for me to use it?" Ariel poked her head outside the stall, a pink foam covering the top of her head. "If it's your mother's collection..."

"It's fine," Rapunzel promised. "She has a lot of those and she always forces me to bring one when I'll spend an entire day away from home," she snorted. "It comes in handy sometimes. I just got over trying out different sports clubs earlier and sweated a lot."

Ariel's eyebrows shot up to her hairline, but before she could speak, Anna found herself asking her question. "All of them?"

Rapunzel's shy grin was replaced with a blank mask. Feeling equally guarded, Anna mirrored the expression. There was a heavy tension in the air that neither of them felt keen to break. Eventually, Rapunzel caved. "Yeah," she grumbled. "I didn't find any I want to join."

To say that it was awkward would've been an understatement. This woman was Elsa's friend and Anna had no idea what she was after. Her thoughts were conflicted and she didn't know what to do with them. "I got your clothes," she said to Ariel instead.

"Thanks." Ariel pointed at one of the benches. "Just put it right there and..." she trailed off and gave Anna _the_ look.

Words; she needed them. Anything to break the ice. She had to thank Rapunzel for jumping in, although there was a part of her that didn't want to. Could this girl be trusted? She was a sophomore student who stood up against five seniors. Was that heroic or plain recklessness? Was that a genuine act or some kind of ploy?

"Alright!" Rapunzel cheered. "I have to go. I need to pick something up at my sister's office."

"Oh!" Ariel disappeared from the stall and later resurfaced, offering the bottle of shampoo back. "Here."

"Are you done? You can keep it for a while," Rapunzel insisted. "We go to the same school anyway."

"I already removed all the paint. It was super effective! Thank you for lending it to me, Rapunzel."

"Just call me Rapz. Rapunzel's a mouthful." Rapunzel reached for the bottle.

"It's a pretty name," Ariel complimented. "Are you sure it's okay to call you a nickname so soon?"

"I don't like formalities. And if you're going to call me Rapunzel, you're going to waste a few milliseconds of your life. Rapz is easier to say and requires less time."

Anna wasn't sure what to make of that statement. Who cared about a few milliseconds? That said, she was vaguely aware of how the two exchanged a few more words before Ariel excused herself to rinse her hair one last time.

"Wait," Anna croaked when Rapunzel reached for the doorknob. To her relief, the girl stopped and looked at her questioningly. "I," she tried, a huge lump lodging on the back of her throat. Her voice was strained when she managed a simple, "Thank you."

Rapunzel didn't move or say anything, not even a tiny reaction. Anna thought she wasn't heard and was close to repeating what she said when the brunette sighed. "You don't have to thank me. I wasn't the one who jumped in," Rapunzel pointed out and left the locker room.

As soon as the door shut, Anna narrowed her eyes. "What was that for?" she muttered.

" _That_ is what you get for being unreasonably accusing." Anna jumped upon hearing Ariel's voice, her body wrapped in a towel and another one wrapped around her hair. "It's a good thing she didn't look too angry at you."

"I didn't do anything to her," Anna huffed, sitting on one of the benches.

"Elsa didn't do anything to you either," was Ariel's witty remark. "It's kind of ironic, isn't it?"

Anna glared at the flower clip on her shoes. Her hands were holding on to the edge of the bench, preventing them from trembling noticeably. _So Rapunzel's also..._ She shook her head, refusing to feel any sort of connection with someone who only appeared in her life recently.

"Why did you do it, Anna?" Ariel asked, drying her hair with a towel. "Why did you push Van's buttons like that? You know she won't like it."

"They're hurting you and you're not fighting back! I can't sit back and let them do whatever they want when you're not even doing anything!"

"Did it help? Were you able to stop them?"

Anna's eyes fell on her shoes again, unable to look at Ariel. "I don't get it. Why is she... Why are _they_ getting violent now? They never did that before, but since this school year started..." she trailed off, covering her face with trembling hands. "Even when we ignore them, it's not doing anything. They're not stopping."

There was no response from Ariel and the silence was deafening.

Outside the hallway, it was also quiet. Rapunzel's hand was on the doorknob while she listened in on the conversation. She wasn't aware that Elsa was behind her, waiting for her to come out. Thus, Elsa also heard everything.

 _So they started getting violent this year._

Realizing that she heard enough and that it would be rude to listen in, Elsa tapped Rapunzel on the shoulder. The girl jumped, but before she could shriek, Elsa covered her mouth with a hand. "It's me," she shushed, releasing the brunette's lips after receiving a frantic bob of her head.

"You scared me," Rapunzel whispered.

"Sorry," Elsa apologized and nudged her head to the door. "How are they?"

Rapunzel grabbed her hand and led her away from the room. "Ariel's fine. I have Mama's shampoo with me in case I needed to take a shower after trying out different sports club."

Curious at what kind of shampoo was effective enough to clean a hair full of paint in a span of a few minutes, Elsa was about to ask when she noticed Rapunzel's other hand. Seeing the Coronian original, she smiled and silently thanked Mrs. Sunflower's obsession with collecting shampoos and Olaf for possibly being the one to give it to her.

"Do you think Anna's blaming me?" Elsa stopped walking when Rapunzel looked at her. "I... heard what she said in the locker room."

"That your brother started hurting them this year?" Elsa nodded. "If she is, she would've been a bitch to me."

Elsa cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"I'm your friend, but she thanked me before I left the locker room. You probably heard it if you've been eavesdropping for a while."

Rapunzel's words weren't reassuring, but if Anna really did thank her before she left, then Elsa wouldn't complain. She was glad that the girl gave Rapunzel a chance. Marshall didn't even know who she was; it would be unfair if she was doubted too.

Meanwhile, Anna was still sitting on the bench. Her elbows were propped up on her knees, hands covering her face. Ariel hadn't said anything since her outburst and it was starting to weigh on her. "Say something," she whined, lowering her hands to look at her cousin.

"You know what I'm going to say, Anna." Ariel pushed her glasses, another spare since the other one was covered in paint, up her nose and sat beside her. "You can think that ignoring them might not be doing anything, but pushing their buttons will only make things worse. If you show them that you're affected, you're giving them what they want."

"So you want me to ignore them?" Anna hissed. "They're starting to get violent, Ariel!"

"Believe me, I know. But if you try to get back at them, they'll only get back at us too. It's going to be an endless cycle of revenge."

Anna could feel her hands tremble even if they were clenched shut. Her mind was telling her that Ariel was right, but her feelings said otherwise. She could accept it if all insults and violence would be directed to her, but she could never forgive herself if she didn't do anything to make those people stop bothering Ariel.

"What did we do to deserve this?" Anna's voice cracked and she soon began to feel a burning sensation behind her eyelids. "She was supposed to get to _me_. I'm the one who pushed her buttons. I'm the one she's disgusted at. Why is she hurting you?"

"Anna," Ariel gently reached for Anna's hand. "I told you, whatever is going on between me and her isn't your fault. We were never close, you know that."

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, struggling to hold back threatening sobs. "If- If only I listened to you back then, maybe none of this would've happened. If only I believed you when you told me about _her_ , maybe I could've stopped all this before it even started."

"You can't help it." Ariel squeezed the guilt-ridden girl's hands and gently pulled her in for a hug. "You were in love, Anna."

* * *

Much like the first day of school, Elsa was frowning while sitting on the sofa in their living room. Anna's words wouldn't leave her head despite them not being directly spoken to her. Rapunzel tried to give an assurance that it wasn't the case, but Elsa still found it intriguing. So when the front door opened, she didn't waste any more time cornering her brother.

"Mars, why are you friends with those people?" Elsa asked as soon as the door closed. Why she hadn't asked about it before, she would never know.

"What?" Marshall paused and, when Elsa didn't give any signs of elaborating, added awkwardly, "Because they've been with me since freshman year?"

"Don't you have other classmates? Someone who's mature enough to not hurt someone? To know when to stop and back off?"

"Are we talking about this again? Elsa, I told you time and time again that it's better to be a bully than to be the bullied. If I don't go along with them, they'd never let me live it down."

"Is it true? That you're making their lives more difficult ever since this school year started? At the exact year that _I_ transferred?"

It was plain to see that he wasn't expecting her to say that. His lips flapped repeatedly without uttering a single sound until he flexed his jaw and squared his shoulders, showcasing their height differences. "If you want us to make their lives easier, you _will_ avoid them."

"If I do, will you leave them alone?" Elsa asked, rubbing a temple with two fingers when Marshall avoided her eyes again. "I don't understand, Mars. Is it satisfying? To hurt someone who's not fighting back?"

"It's because they're not fighting back that Vanessa hates them even more. She hates people who can't stand up on their own!"

"And you go around helping her?! Don't you feel bad? They're not fighting back, Mars! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!"

"I'm doing it because it means something! If I stay with them, I can lessen the damage they inflict on someone. But if you're standing in our way, I can't do that! You're only making them angrier!"

"That's a twisted way of helping someone!" Elsa snapped, no longer trying to keep her voice down. "You stay with them to lessen the damage?! Mars, I'm trying to _stop_ it! There's a big difference between that!"

"Just let me handle it, Elsa," Marshall spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't get yourself involved in this! It's not helping!"

" _No_. If I stop standing against you, you will still hurt them. Even if you lessen the damage, you're still hurting someone." Elsa dabbed his chest with a finger. "That's not helping," she scowled and stormed out of the living room, leaving him stunned.

Upon reaching the solitude of her room, Elsa looked at her trembling hands. She felt cold. So cold and it wasn't even winter. Trying to calm down, she bit her thumb and paced back and forth inside her room. An incoming call on Skype caused her breath to hitch and her legs to run towards her desk, barely able to avoid the edge of a drawer.

" **How're the lyrics going?** " Olaf asked from the other side of the screen.

"Ugh," Elsa groaned, instantly regretting picking up his call, and sat in her swivel chair. "It's going nowhere."

" **There's still time,** " Olaf noted, a huge playful grin donning his lips. " **Who knows? Maybe you'll fall in love during the allotted time. Should I introduce you to someone?** " He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, rolling his eyes at the incredulous look on Elsa's face. " **I was kidding.** "

Elsa released a slow breath and reached for her notebook. It was still blank and the events recently weren't helping her case. There were so many things going on and she didn't know where to put her attention first.

" **It's a serious writer's block, huh? There's no need to rush it, Elsa. The wedding won't be in a few months. If you can't come up with anything, Sen can always help you.** "

A smile curled on Elsa's lips. She knew that Senya would always be there to help even if she didn't ask, but she wanted to repay her for everything she had done. Writing lyrics after three years of hiatus would be the perfect form of gratitude to the musician. For once, Elsa wanted to do this, difficult as it was.

"Rapunzel's right," she muttered. "There are a lot of arrogant people in Arendelle High."

" **Yeah? Did something happen?** "

Elsa narrowed her eyes at the keyboard. "There's... a group of students bullying two girls."

" **Classic**." Olaf swept his arms upwards. " **What happened to the younger generations?** "

"Olaf, you're not _that_ old."

" **Touché,** " he chuckled, then his face turned serious. " **So there's also bullying there, huh?** **Did you help them out? Those girls?** "

"I tried."

" **What about Mars?** "

"I... don't know." Elsa didn't know the answer to that. Marshall told her that he was doing it to lessen the damage and he was seriously convinced that it was true, but Elsa felt it was wrong. "But even if he did, nothing's happening," she said in half-truth.

" **Elsa, I hope you're not facing them alone. Bullying is not something to be taken lightly. You know that by heart.** "

"Rapunzel's backing me up."

" **Even so,** " Olaf insisted. " **I trust Rapunzel, but I'll be less worried if Marshall's with you. He's your brother and you always stood up against bullies together back when you were kids.** "

Stomach tying into an uncomfortable knot, Elsa's grip on her knees tightened. She was glad that she had mastered how to keep her face neutral under any circumstances. She wanted to tell Olaf what was making this more difficult, but she couldn't when she was finally living with Marshall and their parents again.

"I'll ask him."

" **And I'll tell him too.** **If something happens to you, I swe** —"

"Nothing's going to happen to me, Olaf. Like you said, Mars and I always stood up against bullies together. He won't leave me alone in this." To remove any negative thoughts that could possibly be filling Olaf's head, she let a smile grace her lips.

" **I just want to make sure. You also have to promise me that you won't do anything reckless. I know you have a good heart, but following your feelings was what got you in a lot of trouble back in Corona.** "

"That was years ago. Things already changed and you know that. I'm not the same as before."

Her words appeased him for now, as shown on his reluctant nod. She stirred the conversation on a random topic which he gladly welcomed, followed by many others. It was almost senseless and with no proper direction, but it was something Elsa always looked forward to whenever he called. Even if he was older, his trademark of a childlike grin was very innocent and calming that it was almost impossible _not_ to smile along. His cheerfulness was simply too contagious.


	6. Priorities

The tune playing on the earphone was a melodious, heartwarming piano piece that Anna hadn't listened to for a while. Pleasant as it was, she still couldn't get over not finding any information about the person responsible for it.

"Have you tried playing it?" Ariel asked. "That piece. In case the owner doesn't want to go to your brother's wedding?"

"That's not something for me to decide." Anna removed the earphone. "And I doubt Senya will let me do it. She's the one in charge of the music from Frozen Fractals and she also knows the girl."

"True..."

Scribbles of notes and chords filled multiple pages on Anna's notebook. She had a background in music but nothing high scale. If it wasn't for her father's insistence years ago, she would never have given it a chance. To her, music was only a great means of escape from reality. When emotions were at their peak, music would be there for her to listen to. But it wasn't something Anna pictured herself pursuing professionally, and it was showing with the numerous crosses on each page.

"Chelsea, was it? Did you stop looking for her? I don't see you searching stuff about her recently. You haven't gone to the studio either."

"A lot of things were happening lately. I hardly find the time to do this."

"Anna..."

"I'll be fine. They haven't done anything for a while. I only hope this isn't the calm before the storm."

"Let's just enjoy it while it lasts. Who knows? Maybe they won't do anything. It doesn't hurt to think positive once in a while."

"I've had too much positive thinking to last me a lifetime." Twirling the pen around her fingers, she added, "I'm not sure I can ever think positive again."

"Why not? You used to be more positive than me!" Ariel giggled, sighing when Anna shot her a glare. "No, seriously. I understand what you're saying. You've been betra—"

"Stop," Anna demanded. "I don't want to talk about that again. It may be one of the reasons why I turned out like this, but it's better this way. At least I have my priorities straight."

"Doubting people is a priority?" Ariel folded her arms on top of the table. "You know, someday, you'll meet someone outside our family that you can't help but trust no matter how many times you tried not to. They'll bust their way through that barrier you built for your own without even knowing it."

"I'd like to see them try."

Ariel chuckled lightly and picked up her book, continuing where she had left off earlier. They had been spending their time inside the library after eating lunch by the school garden. The cafeteria was out of the option and the library was the only place Vanessa and her group wouldn't bother going to. It was, in their words, a place for nerds. It didn't matter, either way. For as long as they wouldn't cross paths, Anna would be more than grateful.

"Excuse me."

Anna's hand instinctively tightened around the pen, eyes lifting to see Elsa and Rapunzel by the front desk. Bits of the conversation could be heard from the distance and Anna took that time to carefully observe them. Ever since the little display of heroic act, she hadn't seen any of those two.

From what she heard, they were both sophomore students.

Transferees.

Maybe it wouldn't be too odd for Rapunzel to transfer in, but Anna couldn't help wondering where Elsa was the previous school year. Marshall was already a student at Arendelle High when she and Ariel became freshmen students and that was two years ago. Having a little sister who only studied in the same school during her second year raised multiple questionable flags.

"Can we use one of those computers?" Rapunzel pointed to the computers lined up at the corner. "The computer labs are either fully occupied or closed. I need to show my friend something."

"Social Medias are blocked," said the librarian.

"Oh, that's okay. It's on my USB. We don't have a laptop with us and I really need to show her some stuff she has to edit. Pleaseeeee."

"Rapz," Elsa whisper-shouted, pinching on the girl's elbow.

"You can log in using your student number and password," the librarian informed. "The same password you input when you enrolled. Do you remember?"

"Yup! Thanks! This'll be quick."

As soon as they secured a computer, Rapunzel typed her information to connect. Both of them didn't seem aware of the cousins sitting behind one small shelf as they dissolved into idle chatter. All this happened with Anna never once tearing her gaze away.

"Curious?" Ariel questioned, a playful lilt in her voice.

Anna snorted and slipped her attention back to her notes. "Not a chance."

"Sure," Ariel teased. "You're curious, aren't you?"

With a noncommittal grunt, Anna plugged the earphones back into her ear, listening to the comfortable music for the nth time since lunch started. As she let the piece take her to another world, she wondered—not for the second time—why someone so gifted and talented would rather have her identity hidden. If it was _her_ who was lucky to have such a gift, she would gladly flaunt it out, considering her family background.

"Anna!" The harsh whisper and subtle tapping on top of the table prodded Anna to look at her flustered cousin.

Removing the earphone once again, she asked, "What?"

Ariel's eyes were wide while she discreetly pointed to one side. "I-Isn't that the Frozen Fractals logo?"

Following the direction of Ariel's finger eventually led Anna to look at Elsa and Rapunzel again. Specifically, the screen of the computer they were using. A video of a children's party was playing and on the top right corner of the screen was the studio's logo.

"Do you think they're working there?"

Tearing her eyes away, Anna went back to scribbling absently. "Maybe they're just clients."

"But Rapz said she was going to show Elsa what to edit. That means Elsa's working there, right? Both of them? Do you think they know Chelsea?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions."

"Hey, that's ironic coming from you."

"I'm not accusing them of something again, am I?" Anna groused. "I don't know where you get the idea that they're working there, but I can't afford to be wrong about this. Hans is going to kill me."

"I highly doubt that. What's wrong with asking them about it? 'Hi, do you know someone named Chelsea?' kind of thing. Simple, right?"

"I'd sooner go to the studio than ask them."

* * *

The weekend arrived and the little conversation Anna had with Ariel inside the library didn't leave her head. She couldn't deny that she was curious. If Elsa and Rapunzel did have an idea of who Chelsea could be, maybe she'd finally be able to have a progress with her one-year search.

But her pride couldn't take it.

She couldn't accept going to them for help when she had desperately wanted to avoid them all this time.

"Anya!" William jumped from his stool and tackled Anna for a hug as soon as she stepped into the dining room. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Liam," Anna giggled, returning the gesture.

"Now there's a rare sight. Why are you up early on a weekend?" Meg asked as Anna took her nephew back to his seat. "And you're even dressed."

"What? I'm not allowed to?" Anna asked. "I'm going to check up on something."

With a mere hum, Meg reached for a napkin to wipe crumbs off the side of William's lips. It had been a long time since their family gathered together for breakfast, reasons being that Hans would always leave before Anna could finish her morning bath during weekdays, and on weekends, Anna would usually sleep in until lunch.

Hans took a sip of his morning coffee. "Do you have any leads about Chelsea yet?"

"You're still looking for her?" Idunn blinked owlishly at her only son. "How long are you going to keep it up?"

"I need to see her. I can't let that talent go away without a fight!"

"She _is_ amazing," Herc said.

"True," Meg agreed to her husband's statement. "I don't think I've ever cried when listening to someone's music before, and they're not even sad tears. She's better than Hans."

"Hey!" Hans growled.

"Actually, I'm going to the studio today." Hans' face immediately brightened and before he could speak, Anna raised a hand. "No, I don't know who she is yet."

"Okaaaay? Then why are you going there?"

"I'm going to check if Oliver's finally willing to cooperate."

In her mind, she wondered how angry Oliver could be by now. She and Hans had been asking for a long time. They had been going back and forth to the place, asking him about this and that, only to come home empty-handed every time. A year of not giving in and always making sure that the identity of his 'cousin' was well hidden? That guy knew how to keep secrets, that was for sure.

"I really think you'd make a great journalist," Herc chuckled, leaning his muscular arms on the table. "Your persistence is something else, Anna."

"I'm not doing it because I want to." Anna blew on the hot chocolate in her mug. "Hans won't stop bothering me until I find out who she is."

Hans smirked. "All's fair in love and war."

"I have no idea why you said that, but whatever."

The rest of breakfast went by without a hitch. Hans blabbered about his newfound talents, Herc commented on some issues, and Meg fed William. Idunn listened intently, nodding once in a while and just overall basking in the sight of everybody around the table.

Done with breakfast, Anna excused herself and grabbed her bag and keys. It would be a thirty-minute drive from their house to the Frozen Fractals studio and she wanted to get it over with. A part of her was already certain she wouldn't get any information anyway.

The travel towards the place was uneventful. People were minding their own business, much like she was. Upon reaching the place, she parked by the curb and eyed the studio from her seat. The steel gate was open, yet the lights inside were still off. She tapped a finger on the steering wheel, mentally preparing herself for whatever it would be she'd find out for the day, even the littlest of information.

"Seriously," Anna grumbled. The lights inside the studio opened, giving her the go signal to turn the engine off and walk to the place. "Oliver!"

"Wha—?!" exclaimed a brunette who was steadying a cabinet using her entire petite body. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! That was close! Just who wo- What are you doing here?!"

"Rapz!" A taller brunette jumped in to help. "Oh my God! Be careful with these!"

"Sorry!" Rapunzel squeaked, pushing the cabinet back with a grunt. Once they secured it, both sighed and clapped the dirt off their hands.

"Uhm... sorry," Anna apologized.

Both brunettes looked at her with curious gazes.

"Ms. Westergaard!" Senya finally acknowledged, a shaky laugh bubbling from her throat. "I apologize for the commotion. My sister can be clumsy sometimes. What can we do for you?"

"R- Right," she stuttered, letting the words sink in. "Uhm- Is Oliver here?"

As if realizing that Anna's visit was purely business related, Rapunzel went to the front desk and left her with her... sister.

"He'll arrive in a few minutes." Senya gestured to one of the chairs. "Please take a seat."

Anna thought about the offer. She didn't want to waste any more of her time. Besides, she had no assurances that Oliver would be telling her anything. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to change paces once in a while. "I don't think that would be necessary," she said. "Is Rapunzel working here?"

Hearing her name, Rapunzel paused whatever she was doing and looked at them. "Huh?"

"She does from time to time," Senya answered. "Do you know my sister?"

"I do. We're from the same school. I didn't know she was working here."

"Oh, I see." Senya raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel. "Why didn't you tell me you know Ms. Westergaard?"

"What? Huh- Ugh. Sen, I don't know everybody's surname in school. I barely even know anyone from my class."

Narrowing her eyes, she conceded, "Fair enough."

"Can I talk to Rapunzel?" Anna asked. "Alone?"

Senya shifted her attention between the two girls. "Very well."

Anna curled her fingers loosely, eyes on the empty space by the corner where the musician disappeared to. Multiple thoughts spun inside her head—doubt being one of them. She was reluctant to ask and believe an answer from someone she barely even knew; however, she had no other choice. She couldn't ask her own family. They had no idea who Chelsea was and were all in the dark about this mysterious woman. Asking strangers was the only option left.

"How long have you been working here?" Anna questioned, making her way to the front desk. "I've been coming back and forth for a year and I've never seen you."

"You've been coming back for a _year?_ Why would you do that?"

Anna kept her face stoic despite being embarrassed hearing it from someone else. "I'm asking you why I haven't seen you until now."

"I'm not here every day. I go around and shoot with Olaf, too. Now, answer my question. Why are you coming back for a year? I don't remember ever having you as a client."

"My brother's your client."

"Westergaard..." Rapunzel muttered, face in deep thought. "You mean, the guy who proposed in a cruise ship?" she awkwardly surmised and lowered her eyes to the table when Anna confirmed. "I see."

"Is there a problem?"

"Not really? I was just thinking... how you're both persistent." Right after saying it, her eyes widened. "I-I mean, you have a striking resemblance! Like the color of your hair and eyes?"

Arching an eyebrow, Anna tried to wrap her head around Rapunzel's words. She wanted to roll her eyes at the comment about her and Hans' appearances, but she couldn't put a finger on the statement about them both being persistent.

 _What does she mean by that?_

"Do you know a girl named 'Chelsea'?" Anna asked instead, cutting to the chase.

There was a millisecond of pause. "Who?"

"Do you know someone who goes by that name? Maybe a musician? She's supposed to be Oliver's cousin," Anna probed, watching as the color drained from Rapunzel's blank mask. "You know her, don't you?"

"Ms. Westergaard." Anna whipped her head at the familiar voice, seeing Senya with an apologetic look on her face. "Olaf said he'll be arriving in five minutes. You can ask him what you want to ask by then."

"Bu—"

"We are not allowed to disclose any information unless we have permission from Olaf, or if Chelsea would allow it," Senya calmly reminded.

Feeling the last of her confidence slip away, Anna glanced at Rapunzel again to see the same look on her face as the one she had in the locker room. It was then that she bitterly realized that Rapunzel would definitely keep her mouth shut. Sighing, Anna took a seat at one of the empty chairs and waited for the guy she went to ask in the first place, knowing full well that she'd be going home empty-handed. Again.

* * *

 _The wind brushed against pale cheeks and a mixture of green and blue could be seen over the vast horizon. Birds flew around them, chirping happily. Cindy was cheering the little ones while Elsa herself was left holding onto her for dear life._

" _Elsa, you're okay." Cindy giggled after waving goodbye at the birds. "You're not going to fall. I'm with you!"_

" _Why did you bring me here?" Elsa whimpered. "You know I'm afraid of heights!"_

" _But look! Isn't it great to see how big the world is?" Cindy swept her arm in a grand gesture, making Elsa hold on to her tighter. "You're missing out in life if you keep being scared, Elsa," she pointed out gently, tucking a strand of hair behind the trembling girl's ear._

" _I'm going to die!" Elsa whined, voice muffled by Cindy's clothes._

" _Hey," Cindy cooed. "Chelsea, open your eyes."_

 _Slowly, nervously, Elsa opened her tear-stained eyes and met Cindy's oceanic orbs. The girl wore a beautiful smile, causing Elsa to cry for a different reason. Oh, how she missed that smile. She missed spending time with Cindy like this, hugging and overall just having fun together. What she would give to have the girl in her arms again._

 _"C-Cindy?!" Elsa squeaked, panic rising as she was gently pushed away._

 _Her strength was gone. She tried to shout and yell, but Cindy couldn't hear the cries and pleas to keep holding on. They continuously drifted apart, away from each other. And yet, with a smile, Cindy didn't make any move to keep their proximity._

 _And she let go._

 _Elsa cried for help as she dropped down into the pits of whatever it was she was falling in. When she realized it futile, she clenched her eyes shut and waited for the extreme and short-lived pain she knew would inevitably come as soon as she reached the bottom._

She gasped.

Warm sweat pooled on her forehead. She was panting, heart hammering in her chest; her entire body trembled, struggling to lift herself up from her bed; and, her hands kept shaking no matter what she did. Slowly, she ran her hands through her disheveled hair as memories of that dream replayed vividly inside her head.

 _Cindy..._

She covered her eyes with one hand and tried to shut off the memories. Unfortunately, when darkness swallowed her, the familiar blonde woman was everything she could see. Her whimper ended in a choked cry.

 _It's been more than three years._

A vibration snapped Elsa from her thoughts. With trembling hands, she reached for the phone on top of the nightstand and opened the text with Rapunzel's name. The contents drove her drowsiness away, replaced with awakened nerves. She quickly dialed Rapunzel's number and waited until she heard a soft click.

"What is she doing there?!" Elsa panicked, not waiting for a word in.

" **Keep your voice down!** " Rapunzel whispered harshly.

"S-Sorry." Elsa rubbed her face and took a few deep breaths to calm down. "What happened? D-Did you tell her?!"

" **Of course not!** " Rapunzel almost sounded offended. " **I swear I almost had a heart attack when she asked about you. Well, about Chelsea.** "

"H-How did she know about...?"

" **Her brother's one of our clients. The guy who's always been asking for you? Turns out, that guy is her brother.** "

Elsa froze.

Anna was the sister of the guy looking for her? The very same guy who had been forcing her to perform without even knowing if she was a good performer? That... If that was true, then those _siblings_ were making her life more complicated.

"You're kidding, right?" Elsa laughed half-heartedly. "Don't... Don't tell her anything. Please."

" **I know. I'll be careful, I promise. Will Olaf be alright?** "

"He kept quiet all this time. I doubt he'll say something now," she assumed, placing her full trust in her goofy cousin. "What am I going to do? S-Someone in school is- is looking for me! Someone who even hates me!"

" **As long as no one calls you by your real name, I think you don't have to worry about anything. Everyone in our class and even the teachers know you prefer to be called 'Elsa'.** "

"I... I guess."

" **I'll try to keep things to a minimum here.** " A distant sound of pages flipping was heard from the other line. " **I promise I won't tell her anything. I don't know her well and I know why you want to keep this whole thing a secret.** "

Elsa allowed herself to breathe. "Thank you, Rapz."

" **Right. Don't go mushy on me now. Anyway, I have to go. I have to get all the photos from that birthday ready for submission. Don't forget the video!** "

"I won't." Elsa looked at the laptop on her study table. "Tell me if something comes up, okay?"

" **I sure hope I won't have to call because of _that_ , but fine. See you later, Elsa.**"

"Alright."

Elsa gently placed the phone on top of her bed. Her trembling hands never once settled during the conversation. Anxiety twisted in her stomach and caused her to feel nauseous. She stood shakily and made her way to the desk, quickly turning the laptop on and silently pleading for it to load faster in hopes that her workload would distract her from the negative thoughts plaguing her head at once.

* * *

 **Trivia: William is one of the snowgies from Frozen Fever.**


	7. Anxiety

Walking down the hallway with books firmly wrapped in her arms, Elsa headed to the cafeteria with Rapunzel. The bell rang a few minutes back and, since the brunette didn't bring lunch with her, they decided to eat there instead of the rooftop.

Nervous wouldn't even begin to describe the feeling in her gut. She hadn't gone to the place ever since people started talking about her. They weren't even in the middle of the school year yet and almost everybody already knew who she was. This was not what she expected when she told Olaf that she wanted to try something new. She didn't want to stand out this way!

"M-Maybe I should just wait for you out here."

"What?" Rapunzel spluttered. "Are you still bothered? You don't have to talk to them if you don't want to. You know that, right?"

"I do, but..."

There were many things that worried her: Marshall, his friends, Anna who was apparently looking for her, the lyrics that Olaf and Senya asked her to write, and the dreams that started plaguing her sleep every night ever since Anna went to Olaf's studio. Then, inside the cafeteria were students who only see her as Marshall's sister. Some would avoid her and some would try to be her friend for reasons she couldn't comprehend. It was frightening.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?!"

Elsa and Rapunzel jolted. After registering the muffled outburst, they turned their heads to the half-opened door of the cafeteria. A huge lump lodged in Elsa's throat, feeling the walls closing in on her faster than they did in a few days.

"I'll take a look," Rapunzel said, running to the commotion.

Elsa didn't wait. The dreaded feeling was about to burst out of her and she wanted to see for herself what was happening.

The moment she entered the cafeteria, her stomach instantly dropped. Marshall and his friends surrounded and towered over Ariel and Anna. The cousins didn't pay them any attention until Vanessa slammed her hands on their table.

"I said... get lost," demanded the senior, glaring daggers in Anna's way.

When Anna didn't say anything, Marshall grabbed Ariel's food. "The fuck is this shit?!"

"Come on, bro. What did you expect?" Gaston snickered.

Marshall scoffed. "Look, just go away and stop wasting our time."

Snapping as he slammed his hand on the table, Anna rose to her seat. "What's your problem?! Can't you leave us alone?!"

"Honey, we can't do that." Vanessa cupped Anna's cheek and rubbed small circles with her thumb. "Your faces always ruin my day."

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Anna swatted the senior's hand away.

A loud painful sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the silent cafeteria. Anna's face was fuming as she glared back at Vanessa who caused her now-bruised cheek. Ariel stood and tried to stop the impending catfight, only to have Marshall pull on her hair.

 _Stop it._

That little voice inside her head was insistent, yet Elsa couldn't will herself to move. Her body was unresponsive and rooted on the ground. She knew she had to step up, but the weight on her shoulders pinned her down. All the memories from her childhood, from three years ago, and from the most recent events entered her mind once again.

It was hard to breathe.

"Hey, are you okay?" Rapunzel asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you... Do you need some fresh air?"

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself protectively. "Why isn't anybody trying to stop them?" she asked, feeling angry and fearful as she looked around the place. Everyone was only watching and not showing any signs of interfering. "Why?"

Rapunzel ignored the question. "Elsa, you need to get away from here and breathe."

"I'm _fine_ ," Elsa insisted under her breath. "I can't watch this."

Elsa stormed her way through the crowd with heavy steps before Rapunzel graced her with a response. The closer she reached the scene, the harder it was to breathe. Her hands were ice cold and the soft murmurs around the place buzzed loudly in her ears. She wanted to run away, but a part of her couldn't handle seeing her own brother mess up someone's life.

"Hey!" Elsa's voice was shaking and hoarse, it was a miracle she could even speak. However, the volume was much too weak for anyone to hear her. "Mars," she choked, reaching a trembling hand to her brother's that was still holding Ariel's hair.

Marshall's heavy frown twisted into shock and fear when he caught a glimpse of her. "C-Cindy."

Hearing _that name_ from him nearly made Elsa hyperventilate and her hand instinctively tightened around his wrist. Her mind was a whirlwind of a mess. She was angry at Marshall. And afraid.

Swallowing her fears, she gave her best innocent look. "Marshmallow," she cooed. "What are you doing?"

The widening of his eyes told Elsa that he snapped out of his trance. Whatever illusion he was into when he saw her was broken, leaving him guilty and apologetic. Elsa was not surprised and she even knew it was bound to happen anytime soon: her own brother confusing her as someone else. It was only a matter of time.

Maybe it was the shock, but Marshall released Ariel's hair. "E-Elsa."

"Marshmallow, what's wrong?" Elsa ignored the guilty look on his face. He didn't say anything, deciding that the floor was more interesting than his own sister. It was the expected response. There was no way he wouldn't feel bad after calling her _that_.

"Hey!"

The siblings watched Rapunzel skillfully block Vanessa's and Gaston's attacks with a tray. "For someone who likes hurting people, you sure can't take a beat up, huh? It's just a little knock on the head." Rapunzel giggled, swatting the two on the back of their heads.

"Why you—!" Gaston raised a fist and Rapunzel grabbed and twisted it to his back. "F-Fuck!"

" _Tch_. Not a cool way to act." Rapunzel shook her head. "You may be huge, but it doesn't give you the right to go around hurting people."

Vanessa and the two tanned people with them had their jaws drop. Marshall, who was also shocked, was able to mask his surprise through a simple act of looking impressed. "Bro, what the fuck are you doing?!" Gaston hissed. "Do something about this- this- whoever this is!"

"Ohhh! That's very manly of you! Asking someone for help," Rapunzel teased, eliciting a series of laughter from the people in the cafeteria.

"Ngh," Gaston growled, an angry blush appearing on his cheeks.

Elsa was glad she was still wearing _that_ smile when Marshall looked at her. "Marshmallow, are you going to help them?"

Fear crossed his face. Whether it was of his friends or because of her, Elsa couldn't tell. She tried to ignore the glare Rapunzel was sending her way, knowing that she wasn't pleased with the way she was acting. It didn't matter. If playing an underhanded trick and attacking her own brother with words she knew would definitely hurt both of them would stop him from being a jerk, then so be it.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked Rapunzel with eyes far more relaxed than earlier.

"Uh..." the brunette drawled. "Is now a good time to ask?"

"Can you let go of him?"

"The fuck are you asking her for?!" Gaston spat. "Just kick her ass!"

"Says the guy who can't," Rapunzel sighed.

Elsa trapped her lower lip between her teeth to stifle a laugh. A tiny movement on the side caught her attention and she noticed confusion on Ariel's and Anna's faces. She could only offer a gentle smile and silently hope this wouldn't lead to another argument or fight between her and the smaller redhead.

 _She can't blame this on me now that she saw the entire thing, right?_

"Anyway! As much as I'd love to do that, I'm afraid I can't."

"Who are you?" Marshall asked again.

"Rapunzel, Olaf's sister-in-law," she blurted, only to quickly backtrack when she realized her own slip-up. "N-Not _yet_ , but that's beside the point!"

Panic manifested within Elsa's chest. It became much more prominent when Anna eyed Rapunzel suspiciously. After all, why was there a need to mention Olaf to Marshall? _Because he's our cousin_... but Anna didn't know that.

Marshall gave Elsa a discernible look that she didn't bother reading too much into. The longer this scene played out, the likelier it was for her to be at a disadvantage in more ways than one. "I think he had enough, Rapz. Any longer and he won't be able to use that arm anymore."

"If you say so." Rapunzel let go of Gaston's wrist. "Oh, and don't worry! It's going to hurt for a while, but I didn't break any bones or muscles."

"You bi—!" Gaston launched his fist in the air, but Marshall stopped it in time. "What?!"

"Let's just go," Marshall said, eyes blank and cold.

Gaston growled and pried his wrist away, rubbing it in frustration.

"Mars, what the heck is going on?!" Vanessa questioned.

"This is starting to get boring." Marshall adjusted his bag and was about to walk away when Gaston grabbed his elbow. "What?" he asked, voice regal and chilly.

Gaston's eyebrows twitched and he shot a look at Vanessa who was equally baffled. Marshall took that momentary distraction to pry his arm away and walk briskly outside the cafeteria. It was then that Elsa had a clearer vision of everyone else. The students were watching them with knowing looks, and she knew why.

 _So he really won't hurt me._

"Why do you have to mess everything up?!" The accusatory tone made Elsa look at the raging Vanessa. "Ever since you came here, you did nothing but interfere with us! Do you realize what you're doing?! How can you stand against your brother?!"

"It's because he _is_ my brother than I can stand up against him. I'm messing everything up _because_ I'm his sister. I don't know why you keep doing this, but I'm not going to let my brother become one of you."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! He's already one of us! We've been dealing with these idiots—" Vanessa pointed to Ariel and Anna angrily. "—for a long time! Mars is doing it out of his own will! You can't stop him!" She smiled wickedly.

Elsa pointed a thumb at the open door of the cafeteria. "I just did."

The look on Vanessa's face was priceless. What massive anxiety and dread Elsa felt toned down for a bit and was replaced by a feeling of relief that Marshall didn't push on the matter further. That was one problem off the way, for now.

"This is sick. Come on, Van. Let's go," Gaston urged, but Vanessa didn't budge. She had been glaring at Elsa for a good amount of time until Gaston grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of there.

"Hey!" Rapunzel called out to the seniors. All heads turned to her, including Elsa's. "If you get a life, you can talk to me anytime! I can give you bits of advice on how to live it."

The burst of laughter from the students reverberated around the room. Vanessa, Gaston, and the two other seniors with them had their faces flushed as they ran to the exit, clearly embarrassed for being the laughingstock.

"You didn't have to say that," Elsa gently admonished, though she couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

" _Meh_. Serves them right. They're lucky there're many witnesses here. Otherwise, I would've done something more than what I alrea—"

"Rapz!"

"I was kidding." She giggled and shifted her attention to the redheaded cousins. "Are you two okay? That slap earlier looked painful."

Anna's response was a cold shoulder, frowning and lowering her eyes to the table. Ariel, who only seemed to get out of her inner state of shock, took it upon herself to speak. "W-We're good. Uhm- thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"And just watch them do those things? That kind of leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."

"You could've gotten hurt!"

"I had self-defense lessons from my sister's boyfriend."

"E-Even so! Gaston's more than twice your size!"

"Most of the people who would think of hurting me will be bigger and look stronger," Rapunzel explained. "Olaf taught me self-defense to protect myself from them."

"Olaf?"

"Oliver," Anna spoke for the first time since they talked. Ariel blinked. "She's working at Frozen Fractals."

"Oh."

Elsa and Rapunzel had talked about it. It didn't matter if the brunette would speak about Olaf for as long as it was reasonably connected to the topic, and it _was_ true that he taught her how to defend herself. With Senya being a worrywart and Rapunzel being interested in it, he killed two birds with one stone.

"W-Wait, so did you...?"

"The usual response." Anna sat back in her chair. "They're not allowed to talk about her."

"I see." Ariel smiled sheepishly at Elsa and Rapunzel. "Then asking you now wouldn't make a difference?"

"Nope." Rapunzel popped her mouth at the letter 'p' for emphasis. "Anyway," she diverted. "Do they always- I don't know- try to get you away from your own table?"

"What? Oh! Oh, no. We don't usually eat here. I just forgot my lunch and Anna insisted she come along." Ariel gestured to the shorter redhead who was busy nursing a chocolate-juice box.

Rapunzel hummed while Elsa, on the other hand, stared at the exit. The reaction of Marshall's group picked her curiosity. Was it the first time he demanded or made a decision for them? They certainly looked shocked about it.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Ariel asked, startling Elsa from thinking.

"Uh..." Rapunzel hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"The area's crowded. We'd leave, but we're not finished yet."

"No, no. That's okay. We'd be the ones feeling bad if you left just because we can't find a seat. But, really, we can order takeout."

"It's almost the bell," Anna jumped in smoothly. "Unless you want to eat in class, I think it's better you eat it here quick."

Elsa and Rapunzel ended up sharing an awkward glance. Was that an okay? Was Anna alright with sitting with them? Wasn't she angry? The last time they had a talk of their own was during the fountain and it didn't go well. There was this issue about Elsa's music too. Despite Rapunzel's reassurances, Elsa still found it distressing. Anna doubted her for being Marshall's sister, and she was also the same girl looking for her.

"If you say so," Rapunzel mumbled.

Hesitantly, the two placed their bags across the cousins. Ariel beamed, her grin bright and genuine that it made Elsa smile as well. Anna, however, was still wearing her usual poker face. Exhaling silently, Elsa pulled out the chair and sat, praying that Rapunzel would come back as soon as possible.

"You have your own lunch?" Ariel asked from across her.

"My mom insisted."

"Oh? Well, it's better and healthier than cafeteria food," Ariel agreed, tilting her head when Elsa took her lunch out. "Vegetarian?"

"Not really," she answered, picking up a fork and piercing the piece of baby tomato.

Ariel smiled as silence quickly surrounded them. Elsa was bad when conversing with near strangers unless there was a need to. Her last encounters with these cousins had reasons, but now, she was sitting and eating lunch with them due to some twisted turn of events. This was more of Rapunzel's forte.

"Heya!" Elsa almost sighed audibly when Rapunzel placed a tray on top of the table. "Good thing there wasn't a long line. Everyone's pretty much done eating."

"Can you make it?" Ariel wondered.

"Of course! If I can't eat fast, there's no way I'll have a piece of meat every time we have a family reunion." Rapunzel puffed out her chest proudly. "Everyone in my family loves meat and it's _always_ a war zone."

"Sounds fun." The taller redhead giggled.

"That aside." Rapunzel turned to Elsa's lunch. "You need a piece of meat in your system, lady."

"I do eat meat. It just so happened that I'm eating vegetables now."

"Ever since I saw you again, I've never seen you eat anything other than vegetables." Rapunzel narrowed her eyes at her own meal, contemplating before giving a determined nod. She pierced a piece of meat and offered it to Elsa. "Here! Do me a favor and eat one of these."

Elsa smirked. "Thanks, but I'm sure that's still not enough for you."

Rolling her eyes, Rapunzel dropped the meat on Elsa's lunch and gobbled up her own. Elsa sighed and set the meat aside, knowing she had to finish her salad no matter how much she was starting to despise it. She didn't have any aversion to vegetables, but eating them all the time could also get sickening and she'd rather get it over with than to delay it further.

"So," Ariel began awkwardly. "I've been thinking. You're both sophomores, right? Where were you last year?"

Swallowing a well-chewed lettuce, Elsa answered, "I was in Corona. I only moved in this year."

"I transferred because she chose this school," Rapunzel happily replied.

"Corona's somewhere up north, right? Marshall was already here when Anna and I became freshmen. Why weren't you with him?"

Elsa and Rapunzel were both unsure of how to respond. It was a sensitive topic and one Elsa didn't want people to know.

A polite rejection of the question was about to roll out her tongue when the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. The students around them didn't waste time standing up and heading to their rooms. Thankful as she was for the interruption, the ugly feeling inside her stomach caused by Ariel's curiosity didn't settle.

"You don't have to answer."

Inwardly, Elsa jumped upon hearing Anna's voice. Her eyes were closed, yet there was an aura surrounding her that made her look regal in a way. Elsa was rendered speechless in awe and the feeling only intensified when Anna stood and adjusted her bag.

"It's clearly complicated." There wasn't any hint of sarcasm. "You should hurry unless you want to be late."

With that, Anna took off.

"I'm sorry," Ariel said as soon as her cousin was out of sight. "It's a sensitive topic, isn't it? You don't have to answer."

"It's okay," Elsa assured, letting the girl know there weren't hard feelings. "Thank you."

"How come you and your cousin are so different?" Rapunzel asked, earning a reproachful look from Elsa. "What? It's weird. Saying those words and leaving? It's like she cares but doesn't. She's even acting arrogant about it."

"Anna's a nice girl," Ariel promised. "She just has issues trusting people outside our family. Rather than arrogant, maybe 'awkward' is a better term?"

Rapunzel could only raise an eyebrow.

With the break over, Elsa wrapped her lunch and mentally noted eating it before her mother could see. Somewhere along that train of thought, she remembered the way Anna acted. Finally speaking without a glare or degrading look? Elsa didn't know if she should be happy or nervous. Happy because Anna, the cousin of Ariel, didn't seem that disgusted by the idea of being friends anymore. Or nervous because that same girl was Mr. Westergaard's sister.

* * *

Elsa was sprawled unceremoniously on the couch, staring blankly at Marshall who had arrived from school. There was a deep frown on his face that she didn't know how to take. She was expecting him to continue walking towards his room as he always did.

"Don't do that again, Elsa."

"Do what?"

"Calling me 'Marshmallow'," he said. "I don't want to see you acting like _her_."

Elsa chuckled tiredly. "That will make you the first."

"I'm serious, Elsa." His frown softened, the creases between his eyebrows smoothening up. "Don't ever do that again. Mom and Dad weren't there to see you. You don't have to act around me."

"You only stopped when I acted like her, Mars." Elsa rolled to her side, her back facing him.

"Do you have to jump in every time?"

Confused, she turned again and gave him a quizzical look. "What?"

"If you and your friend hurt Gaston or any of them earlier, you could've been suspended."

"Were you ever suspended?" Elsa sat up. "We did that because we don't want to see anyone getting hurt."

"I told you to leave it to me. I'm trying to control the damage!"

"What about the damage being done to _me?"_ Standing up, she glared at him. "I don't get it, Mars. What happened to you while I was gone? You weren't the type of person who'd stoop down to this level! Are you honestly proud to call those people your friends?!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Then explain it to me! Explain it to me in a way I could understand! Don't just go around and tell me to avoid people! To ignore them while you do those things!"

"Why are you always taking their side?! I told you that Vanessa hates them! Everybody hates them! "

"What about you?! Do _you_ hate them?!" Marshall's face immediately fell and he averted his gaze again. "How could you do this? How can you hurt someone? Why did you become like those people who made Cindy's life miserable?!"

This time, his head lowered and his fists clenched tightly to a point his knuckles turned white. He couldn't look at Elsa and say anything. It was enough to spark that same sense of anger and fury to the female blonde. He'd tell her to avoid and ignore, but he'd never give a valid reason why.

"Ma—"

Before she could finish, she was wrapped in a firm hug. Her eyes widened and her lips parted at the sudden sweet gesture. She tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but he was bigger and stronger compared to her. Still, she tried and tried, until a wetness on her shoulders gave her pause.

"I'm sorry."

Hearing the tremble in his voice, Elsa let the tears fall freely from her own eyes. She pressed her lips together, tasting a little bit of salt, and gently pushed him away to see that he was also crying. "I know you're not afraid of being bullied," she said. "Why are you doing it, Mars?"

"I- I can't tell you."

"Please stop it," she pleaded. "I don't want to see you hurting someone."

"Elsa..." Marshall looked at her before another set of tears rolled down his cheeks. "I can't. You can ask me anything, just not this. Don't ask me this. Please."

An exhausted and broken laugh bubbled from her throat, unable to understand why he'd stay with those people who continuously made Ariel and Anna's lives miserable. She hated how he wouldn't give a thought to her single request, only immediately shutting it down without another thought.

"What's happening here?"

By reflex, Elsa wiped her tears dry and tried to get her breathing in check. Marshall did the same before they gave their attention to the couple who was watching them curiously. Their parents.

"N-Nothing." Elsa cleared her throat to fix her voice. "Marshmallow and I were practicing for a play I have in class."

From the corner of her eyes, she knew that Marshall's eyes were on her. She didn't dare check to see if it was true, afraid that if she did, she might cry again.

"Really? That's sweet." Their mother, Queenie, placed the paper bags on top of the coffee table. "Come here, Elsa." She stretched her arms and prodded her daughter to come closer. For a brief, fearful second, Elsa wanted to run away. A hasty chastise on herself and she sucked it up, sinking into her mother's embrace.

"We're back," said their father, King.

"We want you to try something." Queenie pulled back and lifted a paper bag. "Grilled Veggie Sandwich! Oh, and we found this dark chocolate in that new chocolate shop in the mall!"

Darting her eyes along the delicacies bought for her, Elsa knew these were food she hated but would eat a thousand times more. She would do it over and over again even if she had enough of vegetables and liked her chocolates sweet if it meant seeing her parents smile.

Keeping her thoughts to herself, she forced a huge toothy grin. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's go to the dining room. We also bought Italian." King lifted another paper bag and beckoned his head to the side. "Mars said he's been craving for it."

Marshall scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Elsa let out a weary sigh from deep within her chest.

Italian dishes weren't his favorite. He was fine with them, but there wasn't a time when he ever craved for them. Despite the series of arguments they'd been having since the beginning of the school year, he still asked their parents to buy _her_ favorite cuisine... and she didn't know what to feel about that.


	8. SoundErn Isle

**This directly follows the events from the previous chapter.**

* * *

The small bowl on the desk was filled with nearly melted chocolate ice cream. Anna was sucking on a teaspoon and staring at the list shown on her computer. It had been a few hours since she willed herself to look for information about Chelsea again.

"Ugh!"

Frustrated, she placed the teaspoon in the bowl and rubbed her face, tilting her head to the ceiling and wondering why on earth it was Elsa's name on the search bar.

She had tried to search Oliver's Facebook profile numerous times before and always ended up as clueless as to when she started. In the end, her struggles gained no fruition. If Oliver—the cousin—didn't have Chelsea on his friend list, what was she expecting to achieve by going to Elsa's profile? More importantly, it wasn't even certain that Elsa was working in his studio. If anything, Anna should be looking for Rapunzel's profile instead.

Maybe her curiosity _was_ to blame. Ever since the cafeteria incident a few hours ago, she couldn't get her mind to focus like she wanted to. And then Ariel gave her another speech about how she should consider being friends with Elsa and Rapunzel, stating how Elsa being new to Arendelle might mean she hadn't spent time with Marshall for some time. Maybe even years. And that, in turn, would mean there was a high chance they had a different mindset. Possibly even upbringing?

Bottom line was: Ariel was still trying to convince her that the Dalton siblings weren't alike. To Anna's horror, though, she was starting to consider it. No matter how much she tried to deny it, the issue with the Dalton siblings made her confused and, if she was feeling bold enough to admit it, interested.

Very much so.

Anna threw herself to the double bed and grabbed a pillow for a hug. _Stop it. Stop thinking about her._ These were the words she reminded herself with, but her treacherous mind wouldn't listen. She didn't have time for this. She had to keep looking for Hans' potential talent. There was no time for a stupid curiosity.

Still, what was it with Elsa and Marshall? They do have resemblances striking enough to prove that they were blood relatives. None of them could be adopted. But why was Elsa in Corona? A family issue? It was true they fought with each other in school, but the connection and closure between them were also verily obvious and could easily squash any possible ideas of them not getting along. Then, there was also that one slip up from Marshall...

 _Who's Cindy? Why did he call Elsa **that**?_

"Stop it!" Anna grumbled, her words muffled by the pillow. "Anna, you're being ridiculous. You're not supposed to care!" The last word didn't register in her mind as easily as it came out of her mouth. After realizing what was said, she groaned.

"Anya!" Anna grunted a pained 'oof' when a small body jumped on her belly. "Anya! Get up! Get up! Mama said Uncle's gonna be on TV!"

"Liam, go watch with Meg." Anna gently pushed her nephew off of her. "I'm busy right now."

"Busy with what? I wanna watch with you! Come on, come on, come on!"

"Okay, okay," Anna relented. Those puppy eyes were pure evil!

She smiled to herself when William made a beeline towards her door. Willing herself to get out of bed, a frown settled on her face when she was met with the list beneath the search bar of her Facebook account. There were different Elsa Daltons from all over the world. Realizing that she wouldn't get any research done, Anna grabbed the bowl of melted ice cream and went down to the living room.

"Hm? What? Here to support Hans?" Meg smirked.

"Whatever. What did I miss?" Anna sat on the sofa and William hurriedly sat on her lap.

"Nothing important. You know how your brother is." Idunn took a bite of a cookie.

With a nonchalant shrug, Anna kept her eyes on the screen and waited for her brother's ugly face to appear.

* * *

" ** _Prince Hansel was said to b_ —**"

The interviewer's words were cut off when Elsa turned the TV off.

"Whoa, what?" Marshall gasped. "Why did you turn it off? Isn't that an exclusive interview with the rumored upcoming president of SoundErn Isle?"

"It's probably going to be a boring interview."

"Boring? Don't you love their music?"

"Used to." Elsa stood from a comfortable position on the sofa. "I think I'll help Mom clean the dishes. Here. Watch whatever you want."

After throwing the remote in his direction, Elsa left for the kitchen. She steadied her breathing and lifted her right hand to her left elbow, intent on rubbing and trying to keep herself warm... calm.

SoundErn Isle Records.

A record label under the record company, South Royal Records. Every artist, every music, and every song that came from them always managed to make the top hits. It wasn't a stretch. The quality of their work already spoke for them. The truth was that it was the first record label company that Elsa enthusiastically followed. They heavily influenced her style. Maybe she'd even go so far as to say that their music was what fueled her love for the art.

Until three years ago.

If she was still the same girl from before, she would jump at the first opportunity to watch an interview. The present her wanted to listen, she knew, but she also didn't want to. Even if she loved music from the bottom of her heart, it was also something she wanted to avoid.

"Done?" Queenie asked as Elsa entered the kitchen. "What were you watching?"

"Just finished a documentary," Elsa said, taking a towel to dry the dishes with. "I turned it off when there was this interview with SoundErn Isle. I don't know what Marshmallow's watching now."

Queenie offered a plate. "SoundErn Isle?"

"It's a record label under South Royal Records. Best in the business, I think. There was a rumor going around that a young man is going to be the new president. People were getting curious if it was true."

"Music," Queenie scoffed. "I'll never understand why people will make a living off of that. There's no assurance you can be successful."

"I think being a president can be considered a success..."

"For him, maybe. The people who are not as fortunate as he is don't stand a chance in that kind of career." Queenie placed the cutleries on the side, making sure it wouldn't get in the way of the utensils. "Especially as an artist. It's music. It's either you hit it high or hit it low. There's no middle ground."

Elsa bit back a witty comeback and busied herself with the silverware. She wanted to get her mind off of things, but the only sound she could hear and be forced to listen to was her mother's continuous tirade about the field.

 _I shouldn't have brought it up_.

"I'm glad you gave up on it." The statement caught Elsa off guard and she ended up cutting her finger with a knife, making her hiss in pain. "Are you okay?!" Her mother panicked, immediately letting go of the glass she was holding and turning towards her.

"I-I'm okay," Elsa stammered, fighting a wince by blowing on the bleeding cut. "I'm okay, Mom. It's ju—"

"No, you're not okay!" Queenie grabbed her wrist and forced the 'injured' finger under the running water. "Let me get a band-aid and cream. If it hurts, I'm bringing you to the hospital."

"Mom, it's not deadly. I don't need to go to the hospi—"

"Stay there," Queenie said, ignoring her and leaving the kitchen with loud frantic steps.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," Elsa said to the still air. When she heard the footsteps growing softer, further, and weaker, she sighed and let the water run over her skin. It did sting when her finger came in contact with the knife; however, the pain had only been there for about a second or two.

Marshall entered the kitchen. "What happened?"

"It's only a little cut. It doesn't even hurt anymore." She turned the faucet off and showed him the finger. "See?"

"We—"

"Elsa, let the water run!" Elsa jumped and instinctively opened the faucet to put her hand under it again. "You have to clean it well." Queenie placed a box of band-aid and a cream on top of the counter. "Let me see."

Queenie eyed the tiny cut and Elsa hoped that her maternal instinct would wear off even for a little bit and let her inner profession take over. Surely, as a nurse, she could see that there was no need to worry about a cut this small?

"Mom, I think there's no need for a hospital," Marshall said.

"One can never be too careful." Queenie narrowed her eyes, further inspecting the cut. "It doesn't look deep, but you _will_ tell me if something feels off. Now, come. Let me put this cream on that." Elsa dried her hands with the towel Marshall handed over. "Mars, you continue with those. It's almost done."

"Got it." Marshall grabbed another towel and picked up the chore.

"If you start feeling sluggish, you'll skip school tomorrow and go with me to the hospital." It was an order, a demand, and Elsa had no other choice but to obey and silently hope she would be alright the next day.

Thankfully, her wishes were heard.

She sighed, relief overflooding her senses. Her finger wasn't bleeding, she didn't have a fever, and she didn't feel sluggish. There weren't any warning signs of any illness and it had convinced her mother not to make a big deal out of it.

"You keep smiling at your hand," Rapunzel noted.

"I was almost sent to the hospital because of a cut smaller than the size of a baby ant," Elsa admitted, torn between laughing and groaning because of the absurdity of her own statement.

Rapunzel choked on her own spit. "What? A cut?"

"I was helping my mom with the dishes last night. The knife slipped."

"And you were almost sent to the hospital? You're kidding, right?"

"You know how my parents are," Elsa shrugged.

"That's..."

"You can laugh, Rapz. I'm aware it's getting ridiculous."

"No, I get why they're doing it. It's just... this overprotectiveness isn't funny, Elsa. It's too much."

"It's not like they'll listen to me even if I say I'm alright when it comes to my health."

"You should tell Olaf."

"Tell him what?"

"Everything," Rapunzel insisted. "I'm not sure why he was okay with you wearing these clothes, but it's not you. The food you eat every lunch and, sometimes, even the way you talk? With what I saw yesterday, I'm seriously tempted to tell him all of this myself."

"What?! Don't!" Elsa's outburst had the other students looking at them and she stuttered out an apology. When they returned to their own devices, she forced a smile at Rapunzel. "These are only minor changes, Rapz. They're not hurting."

"They're hurting you."

Elsa tried to come up with a better excuse, but when Rapunzel raised a daring brow, she couldn't find her voice. She could only shut her mouth and watch the tip of her shoes, silently hoping the ground would swallow her whole. "I can't tell him. I can't tell him, Rapz. I'm finally living with my family again. If I tell Olaf, he'll..."

The lack of response from the brunette made Elsa fiddle with her fingers. Her stomach was being tied into a complicated knot and her mind was slowly getting dizzy. She didn't like this. She didn't like having this conversation even when she knew that Rapunzel would open up the topic sooner or later.

"I'm going to the toilet." Surprised, Elsa lifted her head to see her best friend glaring at the floor. "You don't have to wait for me. I'll get to class as soon as I'm done."

"Rapz..."

Rapunzel clenched her jaw and walked the opposite direction of their room. If she was telling the truth, she'd probably go to the ladies' room down the hall, but Elsa wouldn't count on it. The memory of Rapunzel's downcast countenance enveloped her into another guilt streak.

She bit her lower lip and tried to reason with herself. "I can't tell him."

"Tell who?"

With a sharp gasp, Elsa turned around to see Anna with a small frown. For a brief moment, she considered looking around the place. It wouldn't do good to respond if Anna wasn't talking to her, right? So that was what she did. There was no one else near them and Anna was obviously looking at _her_.

Questions flew inside her head and all of them started with one word: "What?"

"You can't tell who what?"

What was she supposed to make of this? Anna was talking to her, asking something. There were two options: run or answer. Whichever the case, it made her anxious. She had wanted to prove herself innocent from Marshall's shenanigans, but this woman was someone she _should_ avoid unless she wanted people to know about her music—she didn't want that.

"You were eavesdropping," Elsa said instead.

"You were standing in the way." It was blunt and harsh, as usual. Elsa frowned, but she didn't expect Anna to gesture lazily to the side as if explaining something. She followed the direction of the girl's finger and soon found herself standing in front of a classroom.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed, quickly moving out of the doorway.

Anna didn't move. She just... stared.

Elsa fought hard to hide her uneasiness due to the scrutinizing look she was receiving. She should seriously run, but running away with Anna watching her would be rude and unusual.

Minutes passed before Anna closed her eyes and, judging by the exaggerated rise of her chest, took a deep breath. Elsa resisted the urge to say something, tentatively lowering her head to avoid those eyes once they opened again.

Anna walked towards the room and stopped by the doorway. "Thank you."

It was close to a whisper and barely heard if it wasn't for how close they were. Elsa raised her head hastily, eyes wide with surprise. Anna was already on her way to the seat beside the window without even giving a backward glance.

Two words. Two words of gratitude from the woman who used to strongly doubt her. Anna thanked her when, in fact, Elsa was the one who should apologize for standing in front of a classroom. Was Anna seriously giving her a chance? Was she already alright with this arrangement? Was her misplaced anger now gone?

"Elsa?" Lost in her own thoughts, Elsa took a while to notice Ariel by her side. "Hey! W-What are you doing here?"

Involuntarily, her eyes returned to the room where Anna was comfortable on her seat, elbow propped up on the table, chin on palm, and watching whatever was happening outside the windowpane.

Elsa mentally shook her head and cleared her throat, facing Ariel again. "I was on my way to class with Rapz, but she went to the toilet for a while." She then discreetly pointed inside the room. "I also had a little conversation with Anna," _if you can even call it that_.

"Oh? Did she say something rude? I'll talk to her! I'm really sorry if sh—"

"No, no! It's okay! I was deep in thought and standing in front of this room. She only pointed it out," Elsa explained and Ariel visibly relaxed. "I should get going too."

"Oh, right! Uh- Sure!"

Elsa smiled and waved a hand, receiving a shy wave in return. Before she left, a last glimpse inside the classroom showed Anna tapping on her phone while wearing an earphone. Realizing she had done enough staring early in the morning, Elsa forced herself to walk away with a tiny smile adorning her lips.

* * *

 **Prince Hansel is** _ **not**_ **a real Prince! It's a name! Just thought I'd tell you. Might do you some good to remember him as well. Muahahaha.**


	9. Hypocrite

School life had almost changed drastically even if the incident in the cafeteria only happened a few days back. Elsa hadn't heard any news that involved bullying and every time she'd see Anna and Ariel down the halls, they looked normal and healthy. Nothing was out of place.

The air between her and Rapunzel wasn't particularly bad either. It was awkward only in a sense that they both didn't bring the topic of talking to Olaf up again. Elsa could tell that the brunette wanted to push. Nonetheless, she was grateful that she didn't.

Still, Elsa didn't know what to make of the sudden changes. A pessimistic side of her which had always been prominent didn't want to relax. If there was one thing she learned at a delicate age, it was that people don't stop hurting other people in a snap of a finger. Be that as it may, the optimist in her was hoping that Marshall had woken up from the stupidity of his actions and gave his friends a beating himself.

"E-Elsa, it's okay," Ariel assured with a crooked smile.

Elsa was freaking out; her head was lowered, her face was beet red, and her lips were quivering. A heavy feeling weighed itself upon her chest as her trembling hands held on to the shattered eyeglasses of the poor redheaded girl. "I-I'll replace it. I broke it a—"

"I have spares back home. In fact, I have one inside my bag. It's just in the classroom," Ariel promised.

"I still broke one!"

"It was an accident. It's alright."

"Is it really?" Anna huffed.

"Anna!" Ariel chided.

Somehow, Elsa managed to stop an involuntary whimper.

There was that one thing. She had an inkling impression that Anna was about ready to give her a chance and, maybe, even get to know each other, but she had to go and break one of Ariel's properties. This was bad.

"Seriously, Elsa, I have spares for a reason," Ariel insisted.

The eyeglasses called out to her sadly. She felt terrible about this and couldn't look at any of the cousins in the eye. If she was to look at Ariel, her guilt would only manifest. If she were to look at Anna, she'd feel more anxious. Anna was unreadable and it made her uncomfortable.

"Hey, what's up?" Elsa perked up as Rapunzel walked towards them with her hands holding the strap of her bag. "Oh- _Yeesh_. What happened to that?"

"I... stepped on it."

"You _stepped_ on it?! How do you step on a pair of eyeglasses? People wear them up here." Rapunzel pointed to her eyes which were, at the time, as wide as saucers.

"The screw was a little loose," Ariel explained. "I bumped into Elsa right here and it fell."

"Oh. That's- Well, that's something."

"Yeah," Elsa agreed reluctantly. "D-Do you know where Uncle Kai works?"

"The Ice Mall by the city. You're going to buy a spare?"

Elsa wanted to say 'no', but her conscience would not allow it. Going to her uncle in person might mean trouble, an even bigger one than with her going to Olaf instead. But these glasses wouldn't fix themselves. If there was one person that she trusted to handle eyeglasses, it would be Olaf's father.

"I want to," Elsa admitted.

"I told her she doesn't have to. I have spares back home," Ariel reasoned.

"Hmm. Why don't we go to Kai's place this weekend?" Rapunzel suggested, placing a hand on her hip. "Your parents should be fine with that, right? He's your uncle."

"Y-Yeah, but..."

"What?" Rapunzel asked, an irritation only Elsa could tell coating her voice.

Elsa unconsciously crushed the glasses as she closed her hands to steel her resolve. "It's nothing," she said and looked at Ariel. "This weekend, are you free?"

"What? Oh! Oh, uhm- you really don't have to, Elsa. Please."

"You better give it up, Ariel. If Elsa said she's going somewhere, she's _really_ going somewhere," Rapunzel said with a huge toothy grin.

Elsa ignored the brunette's statement while the cousins simply cocked their heads.

"Can Anna come too?" Ariel wondered.

"What?!" Anna's eyes grew wide along with Elsa's and Rapunzel's. "B-But..."

Elsa tried not to squirm when Anna's eyes landed on hers. Truthfully, she didn't want Anna to be there. It would make everything awkward and the air would undoubtedly feel stuffy. But there was a part of her that couldn't help anticipating the possibility. Maybe if Anna would come, it might mean she wasn't entirely mad.

A startled squeak erupted from Elsa's throat as soon as she felt Anna dragging her away. Questioning glances were directed to them by the other students; there was no doubt they were attracting too much attention.

"You," Anna began, her voice strained. "You're weird."

"W-What?"

Clicking her tongue, Anna led her down the hall. What was she up to? Elsa soon found her answer when Anna opened a door and cold air blasted from inside the room. "Ms. Clara," she called and pulled Elsa inside.

The woman probably in her mid-twenties lifted her head, an eyeglass perched neatly on top of her nose. She was wearing a white lab coat and Elsa guessed she was the nurse. "Hello, Anna. Are you here as a patient or did you bring someone in again?"

"Not me." Anna tugged Elsa's wrist, causing the girl to stumble. "Can you check her hand? She helped pick up some broken shards from Ariel's glasses. I think she's bleeding."

Elsa blinked and looked down her hands to see that she _was_ crushing the already-broken lenses. As quickly as she became aware of it, a pricking sensation shot from her palm and she shakily opened it up to see tiny cuts forming blood.

"Oh dear." Ms. Clara made a run to her side. "Come, let's get your hand cleaned up."

Following the nurse by the sink, Elsa's thoughts were filled with Anna who was now tapping on her phone while sitting on one of the unoccupied beds again. _How did she know I was bleeding?_ She didn't have enough time to dwell on it when a sting on her hand made her hiss.

"There aren't any small shards. We can remove these right away."

"O-Okay." Elsa bit her lower lip to stop a squeak.

As soon as Ms. Clara was done removing the shards, she cleaned up Elsa's palm. "You shouldn't touch broken glasses no matter how harmless they look like."

"I... I didn't notice."

Ms. Clara smiled and grabbed a bandage inside a drawer. "It's a good thing Anna's observant then. It would've been bad if she didn't bring you here fast."

Elsa had the decency to feel embarrassed, merely capable of giving a meek nod. She let Ms. Clara do her job while discreetly shifting her gaze back to Anna who was now wearing an earphone, still tapping on her phone.

"You said," Elsa's voice was low, not wanting Anna to overhear. "When we came in, you asked if Anna's here as a patient or bringing someone in again?"

"Hmm? Oh, she's always keeping me busy."

"She is?"

"That girl is a serious softy. One time, she brought in a little boy who scraped his knee outside the school gates. I told her to leave him to me, but she refused to go to her class until the boy stopped crying."

"She didn't trust you to do your job?"

"I'd like to think she does. She wouldn't bring injured people to me if she didn't, right?"

"Oh."

"Don't worry about it. Anna's easily misunderstood, but she's honestly a sweet girl." Ms. Clara locked the bandage in place. "People only need to look beyond the surface to see it."

Elsa wanted to ask what she meant but decided not to. It might not be a good idea. She wanted to learn more about Anna, to learn why she was doubtful of people because it was frustrating to be hated for something she didn't do. But then, something was telling her to leave it alone.

"It... looks like you know her well," Elsa eventually said.

"Oh, that's because she's m—"

"Are you done?" Anna huffed and jumped off the bed. "Yeah, you're done."

"We are," Ms. Clara agreed. "The cuts aren't deep. These bandages can go later tonight."

"T-Thank you," Elsa stuttered.

Appearing uninterested, Anna tapped on her phone again.

"Anna, you should stop going to your phone during awkward situations." Ms. Clara hid her laughter behind tanned hand.

"Wha—?!" Anna stopped when she saw the nurse's face. A blush bloomed on her cheeks and she quickly frowned. "I wasn't! I was listening to something!"

"Sure, because tapping continuously is considered listening to something," Ms. Clara snickered.

Elsa watched the casual exchange between Anna and the school nurse, half wondering what their relationship was. Judging by Anna's flustered face, it was almost safe to assume that Elsa wasn't meant to hear or see any of these.

"Have you ever heard of games?! I was listening to the background music of a game!"

"Ahuh."

"Okay, you know what? If you're done with that, can we go now? I think we wasted enough of the lunch break for this."

"Yeah, sure," Ms. Clara shooed them away with both hands.

Anna stormed off to the door and Elsa ran after her after thanking the nurse one last time.

"Oh, and Anna?" The girls stopped in their tracks, with Elsa looking back to Ms. Clara. "Try to loosen up, will you?"

"Whatever," Anna muttered under her breath and walked away from the infirmary.

Frowning at the curt reply, Elsa was about to apologize when Ms. Clara simply chuckled to herself. "There's no need to apologize. She's just being shy."

Reluctantly, Elsa nodded and stepped out, searching the hallway to see where the redhead could have gone. Once she saw a flash of red hair turning around the corner, she ran after it and was soon greeted by Anna's back.

"Anna!" Elsa called but was promptly ignored. "Anna!" she tried again, running until she was side by side with the girl. The only assurance that she was seen and heard was when Anna glanced at her once. "H-Hey, uhm... Thank you."

No response.

Elsa continued walking beside the shorter girl, almost smiling when there weren't any objections. "You... seem close to the school nurse."

Again, there was no answer. Elsa squinted, remembering Ariel and Ms. Clara's definition of Anna. They said that Anna was awkward and shy, but this woman in her company oozed confidence and nonchalance.

"So..." Elsa didn't know what she was trying to accomplish, why she was talking to this woman who knew about her music piece and was looking for her, but she couldn't stop. "I'm really sorry for stepping on Ariel's glasses."

With this, Anna halted and faced her completely. "Are you stupid?"

"What?"

"You stood up for Ariel against your own brother and his friends and you just clenched your fist while holding her broken eyeglasses... You know that's going to bleed, right?" Anna crossed her arms. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

Fingers twitching, Elsa reasoned, "I was only trying to help."

"By getting yourself hurt?" Anna gibed. "I don't know what your relationship with your brother is, but if he and his friends end up hurting you, you're going to put unnecessary guilt on other people."

"W-Weren't we talking about the glasses?"

"I can't ignore that you are Marshall's sister," she replied flatly. "I don't know if you're honestly doing all of these out of good will or if you have any ulterior motives, but Ariel kept asking me to stop judging you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Elsa furrowed her brows. "Okay, I get it. You hate me—"

"There's a difference between hating and not liking someone," Anna simply cut her off. "I don't hate you. I just don't like you. I don't like you being kind, helpful, and caring. I don't like how you act heroically all the time, or how you'd stand up for strangers against Marshall, your own brother."

"He's doing those terrible things a—"

"Even so," Anna interjected. "Do you know how many students turn a blind eye on this? How many people would pretend that nothing was going on? How people wouldn't listen to what we have to say?"

"W-Well, I..."

"Exactly. I find it hard to believe that someone's willing to take a risk for two strangers."

"Can't it just be because I don't want seeing people getting hurt? Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Because people are hypocrites," Anna answered without pause. "They lie and deceive each other. They all wear some mask to get what they want through whatever means necessary."

Taken aback by the surprisingly dark answer, Elsa was left stunned with her mouth hanging agape. Anna was serious. Her eyes were burning with something that sent a shiver down Elsa's spine.

"I'm going to that mall this weekend, but only because I want to be there for Ariel."

Realizing that her throat was constricted, Elsa could only nod. Seemingly satisfied with that, Anna walked away and left her frozen in the hallway, drowning in her own thoughts. Elsa wanted to get angry for another accusation, but she couldn't because as she remembered the look in Anna's eyes and the words that spilled out of her lips, it dawned on her that the girl was right.

People lie and deceive each other to get what they want.

* * *

Heart thundering in her chest, Elsa slowly reached for the cutlery on both sides of her plate. She managed to catch herself from releasing a massive sigh of relief when the stinging sensation that she expected was nowhere to be felt. The scratches didn't look as bad as they did a few hours ago. The bandage used was gone and left forgotten inside the huge trash bin outside the gates of Arendelle High.

"No frowning in front of the dining table," her mother chided. "Is something wrong?"

"N-No, no." Elsa shook her head, her short bangs swaying lightly along her head. "I... I was just thinking. Sorry."

"Don't neglect your food. You need to eat and get proper nutrition, Elsa."

Elsa's hand tightened around the spoon and fork. "I know, Mom."

"Good." Her mother grabbed a bite of a mashed potato. "What were you thinking about?"

Trying to buy more time to come up with an answer to the random question, Elsa drank from her glass of water. There was no way she'd tell her parents about the little scratches on her hand, considering the panic she ignited over that one little cut from a knife. There would be no doubt they'd take her to a hospital if they saw the multiple cuts on her palm.

"I was just wondering if I have some homework to be done," Elsa lied.

"It's nice to see you taking your studies seriously," King praised behind a glass of orange juice. "How's school? I realized I've never asked about it."

"School is..." Elsa glanced at Marshall who was sitting across her. "It's fine."

"Define 'fine'."

"Uhm... The classes are harder than they were in Corona. I'm guessing it's because of the reputation of the school?"

"That's true. It's one of the top three best high schools in the city," Queenie said. "How about friends? Have you made some?"

"I do have one," Elsa admitted, realizing that she hadn't introduced Rapunzel to her parents yet. "Her name is Rapunzel, but I call her Rapz. I actually met her through Olaf. She's the sister of his girlfriend and she's studying in the same school."

"Oh?" Queenie's eyebrows rose up. "Olaf's girlfriend—Sarah, was it?"

"Senya," Elsa corrected.

"Senya," Queenie repeated. "Come to think of it, I've hardly seen Olaf around."

"He's busy with work. Many people have something to celebrate, I guess." Elsa took another bite of a fish. "I do kind of miss him. Can I visit his studio sometimes?"

"Only if Marshall's with you."

Elsa was glad she was chewing something lest she said something rude. She was mostly aware of the answer, but a part of her still hoped they'd let her roam around freely on her own. _I guess even if Olaf's family, they won't trust me with anyone but Mars._ The thought nearly made her sigh. It was ironic.

A sympathetic look was plastered on Marshall's face, but he didn't say anything to counter their mother's overprotectiveness. Elsa continued eating and listening to whatever conversation everyone decided to have. Once dinner was over, she helped her mother fix the table before grabbing a glass of water and retreating to her room. After popping out a medicine and gulping it down in one fell swoop, she placed the glass on her nightstand and sat on her bed, sighing.

 _What am I going to do?_

Flopped down with her arms stretched far and wide, Elsa's mind began to wander. There was only one way her parents would allow her to go to the mall, but that would mean she'd have to lie again. The thought didn't bother her as much as it did now. Anna's words kept ringing inside her head. Not to mention, there was also the conversation with Rapunzel a few days back.

The clothes, the food, and the way Elsa carried herself now—

Maybe she really was a hypocrite.

Inhaling through her nose and slowly exhaling through her lips, Elsa willed herself to walk out of her room and go to Marshall's. For a few minutes, she stood outside his door and contemplated whether or not she should go through with this.

 _I was the one who offered to buy a spare. How will it look if I'm the one who didn't go?_

Cringing as her imagination ran wild, she shook her head and lifted a fist to knock on her brother's door before her courage left again. There were some shuffling noises and a frantic running from inside before the door opened, revealing a slightly uncoordinated Marshall.

"Elsa?" He looked the same as ever whenever at home, by which meant he looked like the boy in Elsa's memories: the innocent and sweet big brother he always was for her and the complete opposite of the Marshall at school. "What's wrong?" He let go of the doorknob and adjusted himself to stand directly in front of her.

"You're not planning anything, are you? Y-You stopped bothering Ariel and Anna, right?"

"Elsa," Marshall said in a hushed voice. "Don't worry about it. I'm... I'm trying to talk everyone out of it. My outburst back in the cafeteria held them off somehow. At least for the time being."

"They're not hurting you, are they?" She wrung her hands together. "Y-You'll tell me if they're hurting you, right?"

Marshall smiled. "They're not. They may be mean, but I've been with them for a long time. If anything, they're just confused right now."

"Stay away from them," she pleaded.

"Elsa," Marshall warned, causing Elsa to lower her head. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't tell her what he was truly after.

"I... want to go to the mall this weekend," she informed gently, her eyes boring holes on the crystal designs of his shirt. "With Rapunzel," she added, purposely leaving Ariel and Anna's presence out of the conversation.

It was a few seconds, maybe minutes, of silence with Marshall not saying anything. Elsa couldn't look at him for fear that he'd notice she was hiding something. There was nothing to be ashamed of, she knew. He _was_ keeping something from her too. It was only fair. But she wanted to keep it a secret either way. He wanted her to avoid those cousins. What would he say if he found out she was going to hang out with them in a way?

"Okay."

Elsa's breath hitched. She slowly, _slowly_ lifted her eyes to meet Marshall's gentle smile.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad," he promised. Elsa bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from saying something unnecessary. "Go to sleep, Elsa." He kissed her on the forehead. With that, she smiled timidly and went back to her room.

* * *

 **Clara is a healing talent fairy from Pixie Hollow. I know, I know, I'm running out of characters. But I couldn't remember any other nurses! :))**


	10. Give It a Chance

**There's a huge hint in this chapter about who Cindy is. We're also gonna tackle Anna's POV to know more about what's going on in that head of hers.**

* * *

Her mother shuffled through her closet, trying to find the perfect dress. "Oh!" She pulled out a floral-skirt lacy one. "What do you think?"

Elsa suppressed a cringe at the bright-colored dress. It was very flashy and gaudy for her taste and she debated whether or not she should say yes. When she saw the elated smile of her mother, she decided. "It's cute."

"Right?" Queenie chuckled, hanging the dress on one of the hooks of Elsa's wall. "Now, come. I'll help you dress up."

"What? M-Mom, there's no need to."

"Nonsense! Let me do this, Elsa. I haven't done it in years."

Her mother didn't wait for an agreement. With no choice on the matter and her face heating up, Elsa let herself get dressed up and resisted the urge to say that they'd never done this before. Ever since she was a child, her mother never once helped with anything like this. Maybe it happened when she was a baby, but that wasn't something she remembered. Hence, she had no idea what to do and her actions ended up being reserved.

"There. You're ready," Queenie said with pride at Elsa's reflection in the mirror.

"It's not a date," she reminded.

"You're going out with Mars." She rubbed Elsa's shoulders soothingly with both hands. "It's been a long time since you spent quality time together."

"He said he'll show me around some nice tourist spots since I haven't been around Arendelle yet."

"I'm sorry if we don't allow you to go outside alone, Elsa. We just don't want you to get hurt out there."

"It's okay, Mom. I understand." Elsa patted her mother's hand.

Smiling and squeezing her shoulders, Queenie said, "Mars is waiting for you downstairs. Let's go?"

"You can go ahead. I want to add some finishing touches," she insisted.

The door closed and Elsa listened to the fading footsteps down the hall. Once she was sure that her mother wouldn't come back, she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

As usual, she was wearing the blue headband she designed with beady snowflakes, along with the light blue dress her mother picked out for her. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, and if she was being honest, the girl looking back at her was nothing like her at all.

 _Do I have to live my life like this from now on?_

An involuntary whimper fell out of her lips as the question popped into her head. Her hands started to tremble and her eyes began to water. The thought that she'd forever live her life as someone else was making her feel nauseous, she could cry.

 _Cindy..._

Elsa grabbed her bag and forced her way into the living room where Marshall and their mother were waiting.

"Don't let her out of your sight, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Marshall said for the umpteenth time since waking up.

"And don't stay out too late! If yo—"

"Mom, please," Marshall groaned. "I'd appreciate it if you trust me."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

Before the conversation lengthened, Elsa intervened. "I'm ready."

"Okay, Mom, we're going. There're lots of places I want to show Elsa and I think we already wasted enough time."

"Be careful out there."

"We will," he assured.

Elsa's breath hitched when her mother gave her an affectionate hug. "Enjoy, but don't stay away from Mars, okay?"

"Yes, Mom," Elsa agreed, mentally apologizing.

After receiving more than ten reminders, Elsa and Marshall broke free from their mother's clutch. They settled inside Marshall's metallic blue Sedan and went to the Ice Mall where Elsa would meet up with Rapunzel, or so Marshall thought.

The drive to the city proper wasn't long. The siblings spent it in silence, the heavy tension caused by the conversation inside their house slowly clearing up. Upon reaching the entrance of the mall, Marshall parked along the pavement to get out of the way of upcoming cars.

"Four in the afternoon, Elsa."

According to the dashboard clock, it was ten in the morning. The meetup time wasn't until 11, adding only one lie after another. Elsa wanted to experience being alone in a place where she didn't know anyone, free from her overprotective family, even if only for an hour.

"I'll be at the sports complex nearby. If you want to go home earlier, just call me, okay? But no more than four in the afternoon."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't want you to feel like a prisoner. You know you can ask me something like this anytime, as long as I know who you're with and where you are."

"Mom and Dad are different, though." Elsa didn't hide the mild bitterness in her voice.

Having Marshall as a brother could both be a blessing and a curse. Being monitored by their parents ever since she came from Corona was taking its toll on her, and having a brother who was willing to lie just to give her a chance to roam around on her own was a blessing. But at the end of the day, it was only a temporary relief.

"I'm sorry." It was his turn to apologize.

"It's fine. I can always say no to them, but I don't want to."

Elsa shrieked when Marshall ruffled her hair and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm here for you, Elsa. Don't ever think otherwise."

"I know, Mars. I'll see you later." Elsa swatted his hand away when he didn't stop the ruffling. She rolled her eyes when he chuckled and opened the door to leave.

In a sudden rush of fear and excitement, her heart pounded loud and fast. This was really happening.

"Four, Elsa."

"I know."

"Be careful."

"Yes, I know."

"Don't talk to strangers."

"Mars." Elsa covered her face with one hand, not entirely sure whether the heat on her cheeks was because she was frustrated for being treated like a child, or because she was embarrassed for the same reason.

"What? They're the usual reminders. If there's any problem, just call me, okay?"

"Can you go?" she whined.

"Alright. I'll see you later," he conceded and rolled the window up.

His car disappeared around the street, finally giving Elsa the alone time she had been craving for lately. Her pale hand reached up to her head, gently removing the blue headband and putting it in her bag. This would be the first time Anna and Ariel would see her without the accessory, but there was no way she'd wear it in front of her uncle.

After taking in the surroundings, Elsa stepped inside the mall.

* * *

Anna watched the entire scene unfold behind a candy stall. She didn't know what it was the siblings talked about, but she had to wonder why Elsa removed the headband. It struck her as odd because Elsa was never seen without it in school.

 **"You still there?"** said the voice from her phone.

"Yeah," Anna answered, her eyes following Elsa's every move.

 **"Alright! As I was saying, you owe me for this,"** Ariel huffed. **"You left without me! I promise I'm going to drag William along to show Elsa and Rapunzel how soft you actually are!"**

"No, you won't," she said nonchalantly, deciding to follow Elsa at a considerable distance.

 **"I hate you,"** Ariel grumbled. Anna could see the pout accompanying the statement. **"Thank goodness Meg offered me a ride. You're going to buy me something for leaving me alone!"**

"You're already going to have a new pair of eyeglasses." Anna hid behind a signage when Elsa looked around.

 _What is she doing?_

 **"I seriously feel guilty about this."**

"She's the one who offered. You said she didn't have to, but she insisted anyway."

 **"But I have a drawer of spares, Anna."**

"And she knew that. It doesn't matter if you have spares, Ariel. Bottom line is that she broke one of your glasses."

 **"And it's her duty to repair it or give me another one?"**

"It's just the way it works. You broke something that's not yours, you do something to fix it." Anna sneaked around the corner, observing how Elsa stared at one of the displays inside a shop.

 **"Hoho,"** Ariel snickered. **"This is new. Usually, you'd say something like she's trying to buy my trust."**

Anna flinched and sucked a silent shuddering breath.

The closer the weekend approached, the more she became restless. Many days and nights, she watched the blinking cursor on her Facebook search bar, always typing Elsa's name and never clicking on it. Her curiosity and pride were at the peak of battling with each other. Curious as she was, there was no way she'd become friendly with the sister of one of the most annoying people in school.

"You're the one who told me to give her a chance."

 **"Whatever you say, Anna,"** Ariel sing-sang. **"Anyway, I know you don't have problems with money. Buy a peace offering for leaving me alone."**

"As if you can't buy what you want," she remarked sardonically. "But fine. Just one thing, Ariel. Don't abuse my generosity."

 **"Great! Buy me five spare glasses, okay? Bye!"**

"Wha—?" Anna wasn't able to complete the question as the line went dead. She frowned at the screen.

After putting the phone away, Anna continued to observe the blonde at a considerable distance. She wasn't the stalker type, but since they were both early and Elsa didn't know she was already there, she figured now was the best time to see what kind of person she truly was.

Anna sighed and turned her head to the child who had been following her since the candy stall. "What?"

"Big sister, are you watching pretty lady?" asked the little girl as she pointed somewhere in front.

"Who?" Anna wondered because there was a crowd in that direction.

"Pretty lady in blue! Yellow hair!" the girl explained, causing Anna's eyebrow to twitch. "I'm going to tell her!"

"What?!" Anna's eyes widened when the little girl ran towards Elsa's direction.

Unconsciously, Anna held her breath. Cold sweat rolled down her forehead when the girl started talking to Elsa and pointing in the direction she was in. Immediately, Anna squeezed herself around the corner to hide better, muttering curses under her breath when Elsa walked over slowly in her direction with a guarded look on her face. As sneaky as she could, Anna entered the closest shop and hid behind one of the clothes rack while eyeing the entrance.

Elsa was out there, turning her head from side to side, seemingly searching for her. A few more seconds and Elsa shrugged, saying something to the little girl before leaving. Anna released a breath she didn't know she was holding once she was sure Elsa was out of the way.

"Big sister!" Anna jumped when the girl appeared beside her. "Pretty lady told me not to lie!" the little girl whined, crossing her arms and pouting.

Anna couldn't help the snort at that. "I wasn't watching her."

"But you were." The girl jutted her lower lip further. "The way you look at her is like how Mama looks at Papa."

"What?"

"Mama loves Papa! You were looking at pretty lady the same way Mama looks at Papa!"

"I don't like 'pretty lady'." Anna scrunched her face, trying to think of a way to explain this to a child. "I wasn't looking at her. I was... thinking about where to go."

The girl merely looked on with a puzzled gaze until a woman around Meg's age yelled, "Chelsea!"

"Mama!" The little girl tackled the woman in a huge hug.

"Where have you been?!" the woman chided.

"I was helping big sister talk to pretty lady!" Chelsea pointed to Anna, effectively making her blush.

"I–I didn't kidnap her," Anna defended herself.

"Oh dear, that's not it," the woman assured. "Chelsea have a tendency to always run away from us. I took my hand off of her for a second and she's gone."

"But, Mama, there are many things to see!"

The woman reprimanded Chelsea for her actions while also admitting that she herself had been reckless for not being attentive enough. It was funny and heartwarming to watch and, for a brief sorrowful second, the scene reminded Anna of how her deceased father would usually scold her every time she did something as crazy as a child.

"Thank you for looking after Chelsea." Anna blinked away her thoughts when the woman directed her gaze to her. "I'm glad she didn't go after someone shady."

"Huh? No, no. I didn't exactly look after her. She just followed me around."

"Still. Thank you for not letting her get in any kind of trouble."

"Uh... sure. You're welcome?"

"Big sister!" Chelsea stretched her arm to the side. "Pretty lady went that way."

Anna tittered. "I wasn't looking at her."

"Mama said it's bad to lie! You shouldn't lie! Now go!" Chelsea pumped her fist in the air, appearing flashy.

"I'm really sorry," Chelsea's mother apologized.

"It's okay. Uhm- I better get going." Anna excused herself while gesturing awkwardly to a corner and caught a glint in the lady's eyes.

"Sure. Thank you again," the mother repeated.

Shrugging the glint off as nothing, Anna stumbled her way to the direction she last saw Elsa left. It was then that she realized she actually pointed and went in the same direction Chelsea showed her, only proving the little girl's claim about her looking at 'pretty lady'. Groaning, Anna strained her eyes around, trying to look for that nearly familiar shade of blonde.

As she turned around a corner, she immediately pulled back and slowly poked her head just enough to see what was going on.

Elsa was sitting on one of the mall seats surrounded by four guys, smiling and nodding at whatever they were saying. Anna was set on simply watching until one of the guys ran his hand through Elsa's hair. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when said guy leaned and took a sniff of it.

 _Okay, Anna, let's think about this rationally._

The blonde had always insisted that she was new in Corona and those guys were obviously university students. Unless they were from Corona as well, Elsa wouldn't know who they were. If that was the case, then one of them was acting way too close to a stranger. Way too _familiar_.

Anna had to stop herself from verbally cursing—quite a fit if someone asked her. Hands balling into fists at the sudden splurge of emotion, she forced herself to take the few steps towards the suddenly irritating blonde. "Elsa," she called, catching the attention of everyone in this group of people.

"Anna! He—" Elsa's breath hitched the exact same moment that Anna touched one of her cheeks with her lips. She made sure to make the kiss linger to give these guys a hint to leave them alone.

Anna pulled back, purposely letting out a wet smack, and pressed her forehead against Elsa's, smiling while looking deeply into those electric blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm late," she forced to say with a huge lump at the back of her throat when she noticed how incredibly blue Elsa's eyes were.

"W-W-W-Wha...! A-Blurgch shew b—!" Elsa spluttered, her cheeks flushing. Anna nearly frowned when something tugged at her chest. Not wanting to see any more of this blubbering mess, she cupped the back of Elsa's head and gently tucked it into the crook of her neck.

Ignoring the way the body pressing against her stiffened, Anna turned her heated gaze to the guys staring at them. "And you are?"

"W–Whoa, uhm," said one of them, looking to his friends and obviously asking for help.

"W–We were just—"

"Leave," Anna demanded, narrowing her eyes and fixing them with a deathly glare. The guys exchanged glances before one of them opened their mouth, but Anna only cut him off. " _Leave_."

They hurriedly turned, muttering apologies as they ran as if their lives depended on it. If Anna wasn't pissed off, she would've laugh considering how many people she managed to turn away with that glare alone. But she was _angry_ , and she had no idea why.

"A-Anna—"

"What were you thinking?!" There was still a heated glare on her face when she let go of Elsa, but this time, it was a different kind of irritation than the one she felt with the guys. The longer she looked at this girl, the more this annoying feeling engulfed her chest.

"What?" Elsa asked, the flush on her cheeks settling on a mild shade of pink.

"Do you know those guys?"

"N-No."

"How can you let them flirt with you?!" Anna whisper-shouted, trying to be stern and discreet at the same time to avoid unnecessary attention. "There were four of them, Elsa! Why were you entertaining them?!"

"T-They were asking if the color of my hair was natural!"

"And you let one of them touch it? Smell it?!" Anna fixed Elsa with another glare, causing the girl to avoid her eyes and watch her hands intently. "Smelling someone's hair in a mall full of people is clearly creepy, Elsa. What were you thinking?!"

"I could ask you the same thing," Elsa muttered under her breath.

"What?" Anna snarled.

"Why did you kiss me?" Elsa wondered, finally looking at Anna again.

"It's the easiest way to make them leave," she explained with feigned confidence, the question sending her thoughts into disarray. "Or what? You didn't want them to leave?"

"I- No, that's not it." Elsa fiddled with her fingers. "I didn't know that one of them was going to smell it."

Anna furrowed her brows, hearing actual honesty in those words. "Look," She pinched the bridge of her nose, sorting out her thoughts. "I don't know what kind of place Corona is, but you're in Arendelle now. You better get yourself together before you get in any kind of trouble."

Standing abruptly, Anna smoothed out her clothes. The thought that Elsa was oblivious to guys hitting on her sent a bitter taste inside her mouth. Once again, she couldn't understand why this girl would worry about someone else while seemingly unaware of her own situation. Kind people were always a joy to find, but there was such a thing as too much.

"Ariel won't be here until eleven," she eventually informed. "I'm going to roam around for a while."

"O-Okay."

Anna's grip tightened on the chain attached to her bag while she debated whether or not to leave Elsa alone. What if someone came and tried to flirt with her again? What if that someone was way worse than the first four guys?

"Want to come with me?" The words fell out of her lips before she even considered saying them. It shocked her as much as it shocked Elsa, if the rising of the blonde's eyebrows were anything to go on by.

"Really?"

"I'm not going to ask again."

They held each other's gazes, both guarded and unsure what the other was thinking. The eye contact was broken when Elsa shyly stood up. Anna, taking that action as an agreement, turned around and clenched the strap of her bag before taking the first step away from the place with Elsa following right after her.

* * *

 **Guys, kindly check out Lord West Gordon's fanfic "Ice Blue Blur: Open Your Heart" for more elsanna! It's a cool adventure fic, and since he's one of the regular reviewers here, I want to show my support to him as well! :D**


	11. Open Up

**Italicized dialogues are said in a thick Coronian accent which is kind of like the equivalent of a northern accent in one's country.**

* * *

Minutes after the encounter, Anna's mind revolved around one thought: why she had resulted in kissing Elsa's cheek. She could've simply spoken for both of them. One glare would have been enough to send those guys away. So... why didn't she?

Anna swiftly turned around in time to see Elsa averting her gaze elsewhere, mindful of the distance. Usually, Anna wouldn't mind if people gave her space. She enjoyed the privacy. But there was something about this particular situation that irked her.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "I asked you if you wanted to come with me. Why are you way behind?"

"I..."

Anna rolled her eyes. "If you have something to say, then say it."

The colors slowly returned to Elsa's cheeks and earlobes as she wrung her hands. "Why... did you ask me to walk with you?"

"I only asked you. It was _your_ decision to come with me, not mine."

"Yes, but why? I thought you didn't like me. You could've left those guys to do what they want."

There was a tiny hint of hope lacing Elsa's soft-spoken words. Barely heard, but it was there. It made Anna's skin crawl. She had to remind herself not to get attached, not to give Elsa any ideas that she wanted more than simply being acquaintances. _You'll only get hurt_ , she told herself.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Anna scoffed. "I only stepped up for my own sake. I hate knowing something's going to happen when I know I could've prevented it."

Guilt seeped its way to her traitorous conscience despite the decision to be harsh. She kept telling herself that being brutally honest was better than sugarcoated words. But seeing Elsa try her best to conceal the pain it caused her made her want to take it back.

"Why are you allowed to?"

The question came out of nowhere. "Excuse me?"

"You accused me of being a hypocrite when I wanted to stop Marshall from hurting you or Ariel. Why can you step in when something goes wrong just because you want to, but I can't?"

Surprised by how forward that was, Anna wasn't able to speak and found herself locked in a challenging staring contest. This time, Elsa didn't clam up. The side of Anna's lips curled upwards, impressed by the sudden display of boldness.

"Fair enough," Anna acknowledged, then she narrowed her eyes by a fraction. "How am I going to know you weren't being one?"

"You can't," Elsa simply stated.

The blonde was stoic and Anna tried very hard to break that good girl façade of hers with a simple look. Frankly, she didn't know anymore. Normally, people would be desperate to explain themselves or start scowling at her face for being damn judgmental, but Elsa was calm and not putting in the effort of convincing her that what she was saying was true.

And Anna didn't know how to respond.

"You won't know because you're not me," Elsa continued with a soft voice. "Just like I can't understand you. You said you don't hate me, but your actions contradict that. You called me stupid and an idiot, and sometimes, I even get the feeling that my presence makes you angry. And yet... you're always there to help even when I didn't know I needed it."

Anna unfolded her arms and let them fall to her side. She tried to say something, but even as she crossed her arms again, nothing came to mind.

"If you don't like me, why did you come to my rescue?"

For the first time since they'd met, it was Anna who averted her gaze before Elsa had the chance to. The curiosity boring in those blue eyes and the way her voice sounded served as slaps in the face. Anna hadn't expected the girl to be able to say those words clearly when a few minutes ago, she was extremely reluctant to say something.

"Alright, point taken," Anna conceded. She let her arms fall to her sides again. "Your brother was just like you when we first met him. He was kind and helpful. He even helped Ariel look for her glasses when she lost them during the orientation of our freshmen year."

"What... What happened?"

"You tell me," Anna remarked. "During the orientation, he was kind. But when _those_ people started making fun of us, he started doing it too."

"...I'm sorry."

"I can't tell if you're being honest. I don't care about me, but I don't want to risk you turning your back on Ariel the same way your brother did." Anna did her best to keep a straight face and tried to hide her deepest fear of opening up to people in the face of this surprising blonde.

An uncomfortable silence stretched between them until Elsa said, "I've been living away from Marshall, Mom, and Dad."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because I know how it feels to be left alone. I don't want to inflict that kind of pain on other people."

It wasn't the words but more in the way they were spoken that made Anna's chest clench. She didn't know what it was, only that it sounded wrong. "Okay." She dismissed the topic, wanting to rid herself of the emotions this girl was stirring in her. "I just wanted to be clear, I guess."

"O-Okay."

"We better get going, then. It's almost eleven. Ariel's probably there and Rapunzel, too." Anna turned on her heels and started walking towards... towards... She awkwardly turned around to face Elsa again, her cheeks flushing crimson. "What's the name of the store?"

Elsa blinked owlishly and answered, "I... I think it's 'Eyes Palace'?"

"Right," Anna nodded, turning on her heels again. She remained purposeful and walked with a destination in mind, set on going to the Eyes Palace as fast as possible instead of watching Elsa's reaction. There was no way she would let the blonde look at her mortified, especially when she could hear light feminine giggles behind her back.

The worst part was that she wanted to hear more of it.

It was silent on their way to the store, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as it used to be. This time, Elsa wasn't walking far behind. They were side by side, an arms-length away. It wasn't that close, but it was close enough for people who weren't exactly friends.

"Oh wow, you two are together!" Rapunzel said, clearly surprised.

Ariel grinned knowingly at Anna who glared at her mild enough to not be noticed by the sophomore brunette. "Where were you two?"

"Just walking around—"

"Together?"

"—when I found her." Ariel raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying Anna's explanation. "And we're not late," Anna added, ignoring the prying eyes of her cousin.

"You found her and that's why you're walking together?" Ariel asked with a playful lilt. "I wonder how _that_ played out."

"Whatever," Anna mumbled. Technically, she was being honest. By half, maybe, but still honest.

"She helped me out," Elsa said.

"She _helped_ you?" Rapunzel asked, disbelief evident in her voice.

Hating the attention, Anna grumbled, "Can we get this over with?"

Rapunzel looked at Elsa who was smiling sheepishly. Shrugging, Rapunzel gestured to the entrance of the store. "The girl in there said Kai's in the back room."

There was a glint of something in Elsa's eyes that was quickly overtaken by a smile. A chill ran down Anna's spine at seeing this and she gritted her teeth. _There's that smile again_ , she thought with an ugly feeling of unease.

"You can still back out," Ariel offered. "You know I'm not angry, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "It's okay. I insist."

"Okay."

Anna decided to let things play out despite the trepidation in her gut. Her mind repeatedly ran over the conversation she and Elsa had. Something about Elsa's admittance about living away from her family and knowing how it felt to be left alone didn't sit right with her. Weren't families supposed to stay together?

Rapunzel broke through Anna's slowly building up questions with an enthusiastic yell of, "Incoming!"

" _What in the...? Oh!"_ said a portly guy standing behind the counter. " _Rapunzel? And... Elsa?!"_

"C-Can't breathe!" Elsa wheezed as she was wrapped in a hug.

"Kai, I want to spend high school with a fully attached Elsa, thank you very much," Rapunzel giggled.

Anna and Ariel were clueless on how to react to the scene and the smaller redhead stiffened by reflex when the guy named 'Kai' noticed them.

" _You're not with Marshall?"_ he asked with a thick Coronian accent.

"H-He dropped me off," Elsa answered, fiddling with her fingers. "He'll pick me up later."

" _I'm glad your parents let you_."

The same broken look when she was holding Ariel's broken eyeglasses in the hall was on Elsa's face. It was the same expression that made Anna queasy with how wrong it was. It was a look that almost screamed resignation.

Kai's face turned dark. " _Do you want me to talk to them?"_

"No need to. I'm okay."

" _Are you sure?"_ Kai looked at her up and down. " _You're wearing a dress_."

"She's been wearing dresses and skirts for a while now," Rapunzel informed, receiving a glare from Elsa. "I'm not saying it looks bad! I'm just not used to it."

" _I'll talk to your mother_."

"No!" Elsa said a bit too loudly, it made everyone look at her. "I-I mean, it's fine! I've outgrown my other clothes and want to try other styles."

The air inside the store shifted enough that even Anna and Ariel who had no idea where the tension was coming from could feel it. The interaction between these three just added to the questions building up within Anna.

Dress. Skirt. Kai. Marshall. Elsa's mother. Elsa's family. Corona.

The more Anna observed Elsa and listened to some phrases and little sentences between her and other people, the curious she got. She had multiple questions, none of which had any definite answers. Just who was Elsa? Was she truly different from Marshall? Why was she left in Corona when the rest of her family went to Arendelle? Why was Kai miffed when he mentioned how Elsa was wearing a dress? Why was there a need to talk to Elsa's mother about it?

"A-Anyway! Uhm..." Elsa coughed and looked at Rapunzel. "Uncle Kai, you haven't met Anna and Ariel yet."

Kai gave a pause, and then he smiled. " _I don't think that's the proper way to introduce someone_."

"S-Sorry. This is Anna," she pointed to Anna," and this is Ariel," she pointed to Ariel. "Anna, Ariel, this is my uncle, Kai."

The cousins dipped their heads.

" _You found yourself some beautiful friends_ ," Kai grinned, effectively making Elsa blush. The sight and the compliment made Ariel grin, but Anna simply smiled in gratitude, barely able to stop herself from commenting on the 'friends' part. Ariel would throw a tantrum if she denied it openly.

"Ariel needs a pair of glasses," Elsa informed after clearing her throat once. "I'm buying because I broke one of her spares."

" _Oh_." Kai returned his attention to Ariel. " _Would you want something expensive?"_

"What? No!" Ariel hurriedly refused. "I- I have spares back home, but Elsa insisted on buying me one."

" _There's no need to worry about that. Elsa is w—_ "

"Look out!" All heads turned to the source of the scream to find Rapunzel helping one employee hold on to a drawer that was about to fall off.

Kai helped them out and the employee spluttered apologies after being scolded. They proceeded to fix the drawer which was thankfully not that of a difficult task before he ran back to where the high schoolers were.

" _Sometimes, I wonder how this place is still intact_ ," he sighed. " _Funny how it only happens when Rapunzel's around_."

Rapunzel, for her part, whistled and pretended she didn't do anything wrong. Anna raised an eyebrow while Ariel somehow managed to laugh. Realizing the lack of reaction from one more person, Anna looked at Elsa who was studying the display eyeglasses. There was a worried crease in the middle of her forehead, but one deep breath and some of the tension visibly slipped away.

"Ariel?" Elsa asked, capturing the conservative redhead's attention. "Do you like flowers? Snowflakes? Hearts? Any design?"

"Uhm... I guess, seashells? I've always loved the ocean. Why?"

Elsa leaned closer to the glass and carefully studied the different designs of each frame. "Check this out." She beckoned the redhead closer.

Anna and Rapunzel's curiosity picked up and they went to the glass in front of Elsa as well. It didn't take long for them to see the design Elsa was pointing at. Judging by the way Rapunzel whistled, she, too, was impressed. "That looks sick," said the brunette.

" _Excuse me?"_ Kai raised an eyebrow.

"It's a compliment!"

"It's beautiful," Ariel admitted.

Kai took said eyeglasses out and offered it to Ariel for testing. The spark in her eyes and the massive grin on her face made Elsa's shoulder relax considerably. The small sigh that escaped her lips was heard by Anna, but she decided to keep quiet.

"Do you like it?" Elsa asked.

"It looks nice, but isn't it expensive?"

"It's okay. Just promise not to lose it."

" _That won't be a problem. We have accessories that can make managing these easier_ ," Kai offered.

"But doesn't that add to the bill?" Ariel wondered.

"Actually," Elsa knelt and looked at the promo written. "These eyeglasses have free chains and other necessities with them."

"Oh. B-But the—" Ariel started again but was cut off by a dainty laugh.

After Elsa managed to get herself together, she smiled amusingly and looked at her uncle. "We'll take it."

Kai guided Ariel to the back room to check her eyesight, leaving the three girls to their own devices. Now that there were only three of them left and Rapunzel was testing different eyeglasses on her own, Anna had more time to look around. She noticed that Elsa was mindful of the distance again, failing epically at doing it discreetly. Inwardly rolling her eyes, Anna decided to read some flyers until Kai and Ariel came back.

* * *

" _Alright. You can come back by two thirty in the afternoon_." Kai wrote something on a paper. " _You girls can have your lunch for a while_."

"Great! I'm hungry!" Rapunzel removed the eyeglasses she was wearing and gave it to the girl behind the desk.

Anna approached Ariel and asked about how the fitting went while Rapunzel went to Elsa and was about to say something when she was interrupted.

" _Elsa, do you want to watch me work?"_

"Su—"

"No, no, no!" Elsa jumped at Rapunzel's outburst. "Kai! None of that! We didn't come here to watch you do your job! We came to buy glasses and," Rapunzel grabbed Elsa's shoulders, "for Pete's sake, Elsa! We're in a mall!"

"B-But I wa—"

" _Actually, you're right. Sorry. Elsa, come here for a second_."

Without a second thought, Elsa went to her uncle and left a worried Rapunzel behind. Once she was standing across the counter, Kai placed Ariel's chosen eyeglasses on top of it and stretched both of his arms to her. At first, Elsa thought he was going to cup her cheeks or hug her awkwardly, but then he held her bun instead.

"Wha—?" Elsa was cut off when Kai tugged on her ties. "U-Uncle?!"

" _Much better_." Kai pocketed the hair tie, smiling at her loose platinum locks.

She reached to touch some strands and looked at them. "W-Why?"

" _Your parents aren't here, but I **am**. I can't do anything about your clothes, but at least with this_ ," He ran his hands through Elsa's hair and gently placed a few on both her shoulders, " _you will go out there as **Elsa**_."

His words and the gentle fatherly smile on his face struck deep and her throat constricted.

"Hey!" Rapunzel tackled Elsa and caused her to gasp. "None of that! We're in a mall!"

"O-Okay! Okay! C-Can't breathe!" Elsa patted Rapunzel's arm twice, begging for release which the brunette mercifully granted.

" _Way to ruin a mood_ ," Kai chortled.

"I'm hungry! We'll be back by two thirty! Thanks, Kai!" Rapunzel dragged Elsa out of the optic place.

"Wait! Rapz, please!" Elsa choked. She placed her entire weight on her legs and tried to release her arm from the death grip. Rapunzel stopped and looked back with a worried expression. "Just give me a minute," Elsa promised, trying to appease the brunette and silently telling her that it was alright.

Rapunzel reluctantly complied. Glad for it, Elsa smiled and ran back to the optic place, passing by two confused redheads. There would be time to explain later if anything.

" _Uncle Kai!"_ Elsa called as soon as she entered, grateful for the distance she had with her acquaintances.

Kai poked his head out of a room and his eyebrows flew to his hairline when he saw his niece. Elsa immediately jumped for a hug. " _Oof! W-What...?"_ A silent sniffle was the only sound Elsa could utter at the time, but Kai returned the much-needed hug. " _Shh._ "

" _I_ ," Elsa tried, unable to form words. The dam broke and her tears streamed down her cheeks nonstop as the warmth of her uncle enveloped her, whispering soothing words to her ear. " _T-Tha... t-thank you_ ," were the only words she could manage and judging by the way Kai's hug tightened around her, it was enough.

* * *

 **The accents are needed so I had to write it in a way they would stand out.**


	12. Apology Gift

**Just to clear things up in case some didn't get it! In this story, Coronian accent is kind of like a regional accent. They will be spoken in** _ **italics**_ **because it's important to see the difference from the Arendellian accent. It's a part of Elsa's story and character.**

* * *

Crossed-arms and finger tapping incessantly on her upper arm, Anna's mind wandered as she waited for Elsa—who, for some reason, went back inside Eyes Palace—with Ariel. Rapunzel was standing outside the entrance of the store while the cousins were near the railings overseeing the lower floors of the mall.

"You helped her?"

"I wouldn't call it 'helping'," Anna admitted. "That girl's just surprisingly oblivious."

"What happened?"

"Four guys were asking if the color of her hair was natural and one of them even touched and smelled it."

"Ah. Yeah, that's weird. What do you mean she's oblivious?"

"She said she didn't know that one of them would do that," she grumbled. "They're obviously hitting on her and she didn't even notice until the last minute!"

Resting her arms on the railings, Ariel asked, "How did you help her?"

"Dragged her away," Anna lied casually. There was no way she'd say something about kissing Elsa and scaring those guys.

Ariel hummed, wiping the fingerprints off the soon-to-be-replaced eyeglasses. "You seem affected."

"Huh? With what?"

"With the way Elsa acted," she clarified. "I agree she was a little naive, but there's no need to get angry. At least I know I'm not, and that's coming from someone who wants to be her friend. Worried maybe, but not angry."

The younger redhead's eyes drifted back to the sea of people walking on the lower floors. "I'm trying to understand her. I want to see if you're right and so far, I can see she's different from Marshall. _But_ ," she paused dramatically when Ariel opened her mouth, "that doesn't mean anything. Okay, she's not hurting anyone. That's good."

"What's the problem?"

Sighing, Anna tilted her head to the Eyes Palace and saw Rapunzel fidgeting in place. She wondered not for the first time why the brunette was nervous and she thought about the strange verbal exchanges between her, Elsa, and Kai inside the shop.

"There's something about her. Something that feels... off. Like she's too careful with her words and actions."

Confused and mulling over her words, Ariel followed her gaze. Rapunzel unfolded her arms as her lips began to move, talking to someone from inside the shop. The cousins couldn't see who it was until Elsa stepped out with a tiny smile on her face.

"Sometimes, even her smile feels forced. As if she's only pretending to assure the people around her." Anna looked away from the sophomores to people-watch again. "The only time I ever saw her act natural and comfortable with herself was when she stood up against Marshall."

"Or when you're pushing her buttons," Ariel bluntly stated, shrugging when Anna showed her clear annoyance. "If what you say is true, wouldn't it mean she's willingly fighting her own brother because she knew he was in the wrong? That she really was sincere about us?"

Anna wasn't the greatest judge of character and the only thing she was good at was doubting people who weren't part of her family, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew she agreed with Ariel. Elsa may be a mystery, but she was genuinely trying to help out.

A couple of minutes passed and the sophomore girls joined them. Ariel stretched, popping her joints with a satisfied moan, while Anna kept her attention on a certain kid who was licking her ice cream while her mother wiped her face with a napkin.

"What are we going to do now?" Ariel asked, addressing the two girls.

The question made Anna turn around and, for the first time, saw Elsa in her new look from up close. Her hair wasn't tied in anything, which wasn't a surprise because she saw Kai remove the ties, and framed her face in a wonderful way. Blonde bangs rested on her forehead and stopped right before her eyebrows.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Swallowing once, Anna forced her attention back to her cousin. Fear started to grip her entirety when a familiar pang tugged from within her chest.

 _ **No.** You are **not**_ _going back there again._

To distract herself, she lifted her wrist to look at the time. "It's lunch," she said, glad that her voice didn't waver.

Rapunzel nodded. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!"

"I don't think horses taste good," Ariel giggled before frowning and cupping her chin. "Do people eat them?"

"It was a figure of speech! I'm saying I'm very hungry, I can eat a lot." When Ariel brought a hand in front of her lips to stifle a laugh, Rapunzel got the message. "Oh, you!"

Anna shook her head as the two continuously teased each other. She was curious when they started getting along to be this comfortable, but she figured it was because Ariel was a friendly person and, as far as she could tell, the same goes for Rapunzel.

A loud rumble coming from Elsa's tummy reached her ears and from her peripherals, Anna could see how red her face was. Ariel and Rapunzel were still at it, completely oblivious to the blonde's predicament, and she was the only one left to acknowledge it.

"Are you..." Anna considered her next words. "Where do you want to eat?"

Blue eyes were glued to her before they snapped to the floor. "Anywhere."

"Anywhere's a vague choice."

"Anything," came the next response. Anna frowned. "I don't know. You choose."

"Asian?" Anna asked tentatively. Elsa opened her mouth to what Anna thought would be affirmative when Anna continued, "American? European? Australian?" When none of those questions elicited a reaction besides a confused one, she went on. "Chinese? Japanese? Thai?"

At that point, Ariel and Rapunzel stopped bickering. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring the question from her cousin and not averting her gaze from a now-blushing Elsa, Anna wrecked her brain for other cuisines. "Mexican? French? Italian?" Seeing Elsa's face light up, Anna addressed Ariel and Rapunzel, "Care for an Italian lunch?"

Ariel quickly caught on to Anna's train of thoughts. "You know, now that you said it, I think I'm craving for some pasta!"

An awkward silence fell upon the four girls, but Anna did her best to ignore it. She could feel Elsa's eyes drilling on the side of her head and Ariel smiling innocently, no doubt knowing something. They _did_ have that conversation about Elsa.

"Okay," Rapunzel said. "There's this good restaurant on the third floor."

* * *

All throughout the meal, Elsa wondered if she walked into some kind of trap.

She hadn't expected Anna to ask questions and in the oddest possible way. In truth, if it was only Rapunzel, she wouldn't mind suggesting. But Anna and Ariel were with them and they were only starting to get to know each other. She didn't want to impose. She wasn't choosy; she could eat anything they suggested and that was why she let Anna chose. What she didn't expect was for the girl to do what she did.

" _If you need any repairs, you can come back anytime._ " Kai handed over a paper bag.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Kai!" Ariel chirped.

" _Please. Just 'Kai' is fine._ _I'm the one who should be thanking you. I was getting worried about Elsa's social life. I'm glad all of you were able to coax her out._ "

Elsa mumbled, "I'm not a shut-in."

"Sure," Rapunzel scoffed, earning a glare. "What? Don't tell me you're not always staying at your house?" The silence confirmed it. "Thought so."

"Elsa's nice," Ariel assured. "She helped me many times before. Even now, when it was only an accident that she broke my glasses, she still bought me one."

" _I_ see." He smiled and dipped his head as if to bow subtly. " _Please be good to her._ "

"I will," Ariel promised and gestured to Anna. "And my cousin will too!" Turquoise eyes widened by a bit and, when Kai looked, it took a few seconds before Anna was able to give a reluctant smile. "Please don't mind her. She's socially awkward—"

"Hey!"

"—but she's a huge softy," Ariel continued, ignoring Anna's outburst.

Freckled cheeks disappeared behind a darkened blush. "No, I'm not," Anna mumbled, folding her arms defiantly.

The childish gesture only made Ariel and Kai laugh. " _I'll believe that,_ " he chuckled and turned to Elsa. " _Well, Elsa? Here're your ties. I don't like you wearing them, but I doubt you'll go home without buying another pair._ "

Despite the smile on his face, there was also a sadness that was obvious to her simply because she had seen it countless times: the sense of longing and pity, along with the anger that was directed at her parents. Her heart ached, but she reached for the ties while mentally calling herself pathetic.

" _What time are you going home?"_

"I have until four, but I think I'll ask Mars to pick me up now."

"No, you won't." Rapunzel wagged a finger. "You still have an hour and thirty minutes, right? We can do a lot of things with that!"

"Rapz, I don't thi—"

"Mind if we tag along?" Ariel suggested, grinning from ear to ear as the new pair of eyeglasses rested atop her button nose. "Anna and I don't have anything else to do!"

"Sure!"

Elsa silently pleaded with her uncle for help, but he was only smiling. His eyes sparkled with mischief and when they met with Elsa's pleading ones, he merely shrugged. It was his silent way of telling her that she was on her own.

"There's an ice skating rink on the ground floor," Anna suggested.

"Oh! I like that idea!" Rapunzel scrunched her face and nodded to herself. "Alright! We're going ice skating!"

"What? W-Wait, tha—"

Elsa was cut off when Rapunzel pushed her out of the Eyes Palace with Anna and Ariel hot on their heels. Her eyes widened as the reality of the situation caught up with her. Rapunzel was taking her to an ice rink. Ice. Rink. She wasn't supposed to mind because she _loved_ ice skating, but the closer they were and the colder it became, the more her mind spun and tried to come up with excuses.

She loved the cold, but she didn't _want_ it.

Before she knew it, she was already standing on the sides and gripping the railings for dear life while her skate-covered feet rested on an icy floor. She was glaring at a smirking brunette, knowing full well that Rapunzel only wanted her to try ice skating again.

"Rapz, I don't think this is—"

"What did you say?" Rapunzel cupped her ear mockingly. "Why don't you come closer? Come on, Elsa! You can do better than that!"

 _No! I can't do it!_

Elsa clenched her eyes, her knuckles nearly white from how much she was squeezing on the cold metal. Her mind played multiple scenarios. Even _memories_. Yes, she knew she could still skate. It was something her body could never forget even without doing it for a long time. But she didn't want to. She loved ice skating, sure. It was the only sport she enjoyed. But that was back in the day when everything else was normal and much simpler.

It was back when she still allowed herself to have fun.

A weight and warmth enveloped her and her eyes flew open, seeing total darkness. With a shaky hand, she grabbed on what was obscuring her vision and pulled away to see a white cardigan. To her side was Anna who was wearing her trademark expressionless face again.

Elsa swallowed hard when she realized who the cardigan belonged to. She offered the clothing back to Anna. "Y-You don't have to."

"Don't you know how to skate?" Anna asked, ignoring the proffered hand.

"I... I d-don't...?" It was an attempt to lie, but the clenching of her heart ended up making the statement sound like a question.

She was standing, shivering, and averting her gaze, desperate to look at anywhere but the redhead. She couldn't help thinking that she was being scrutinized again. Plus, Anna was only wearing a tank top and those bare shoulders were distracting.

 _Freckles. Her freckles reach her shoulders too..._

A hand snatching the cardigan made her jump and she panicked when it was wrapped around her shoulders. "W-Wait! This is yours! I don't nee—"

"You're shivering," Anna pointed out dryly.

"I'm not cold. It's... I'm not in the mood for this."

"What? Skating?" Anna asked and rolled her eyes when Elsa nodded. "Then why did you agree? Look, you paid your entrance fee. You should at least give it a try."

Elsa looked at the rink as much as her position could allow it, her eyes scanning the area for people enjoying their skates. There were many groups of them and she knew that if she let go of the railings and agreed to Anna's suggestion, she would have fun as well.

But Elsa didn't want to have fun.

She didn't deserve it.

"I can't," she said simply. "I just... can't. I'll stay outside and watch you three enjoy yourselves."

"We're staying in here for an hour. You'll only sit there?"

"Out there, I won't be freezing," she reasoned with a lack of a better excuse. "And you probably want to skate around. Don't waste your time on me."

When there was no response from behind her, Elsa continued on until she reached the exit. She stumbled awkwardly towards the benches and sat, ready to remove the skates, when she noticed Anna was also exiting the rink and making her way to the benches with her.

"W-What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" Anna's hands nimbly removed her own skates. "Are you going to remove yours or what?"

Elsa hesitated before reaching out to do just that, wondering where this change of treatment came from. Ever since she voiced out her concerns before meeting up with Ariel and Rapunzel, Anna had been treating her like an actual human being. For the first time since they met, Elsa felt that Anna wasn't assuming she'd be doing something bad.

"Why did you remove yours?" Elsa asked again, settling her skates beside the bench. "You were the one who suggested ice skating."

"I only said there was an ice rink," Anna said in a matter of fact. "Besides, they're enjoying themselves." She nudged her chin towards Ariel and Rapunzel's direction. "It's awkward to skate around knowing we left you alone."

"You don't have to stop because I did."

"I know," Anna brushed her off, leaving for the rental place.

Silently following the redhead, Elsa pondered about her next plans. She knew she wasted a fee, but that was the least of her problems. All she really wanted was to get away from the rink, to get away from anything that reminded her of things she used to enjoy, as fast as possible. She had other things to worry about and Anna's sudden friendliness was... unusual.

As soon as the guy left with her skates, Anna regarded Elsa again. "You look better with your hair down."

"What?" Elsa stammered, surprised by the random compliment.

"You always wear it in a high ponytail or a bun with that headband of yours." Anna leaned her elbows on the counter. "It looks stifling."

Offering her skates when the guy came back and waiting until they were left alone again, she said, "It's not. It prevents my hair from sticking out. If I don't tie them, they get in the way."

"You still look better with them down," Anna reiterated. "It looks more natural on you."

Hearing that word made Elsa freeze. The ever pessimistic side of her questioned why Anna said it. Did she notice? Did she know? Elsa wanted to ask these questions, ridiculous as they were. She and Anna only met when she moved to Arendelle and they barely even talked until now. There was no way the redhead knew what was natural of her. Right?

"Thanks, I guess." Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso in a protective embrace, only to be reminded that Anna's cardigan was still wrapped around her. "Uhm," She reluctantly removed and offered the clothing back. "Here. I didn't need it, but thanks."

While Anna wore the cardigan herself, Elsa took her phone out to check if she had any missed calls or texts. She grimaced at the multiple messages from her mother and was about to start reading when her phone buzzed again, receiving a text from Marshall informing her that he'd be coming in an hour.

"Are you just going to watch them?"

Anna was pointing to the ice rink where Ariel and Rapunzel were racing against each other. Elsa smiled at the sight, glad that her best friend was able to relax. She knew the brunette was stressed because of her, and she was glad to see her having fun.

"Well? Because I'm going to walk around. If you want to come with me, then..."

The tone and the trailing off caught Elsa by surprise. It almost seemed surreal how a girl who _didn't like_ her invited her to walk around together, not once, but _twice_ this day. Would it be rude if she said no? She wanted to go home because the guilt of lying to her family was eating on her, but she also wanted to stay because she knew this was the last hour of her freedom. She could always say no to Anna and spend her time alone, but—

"If you don't want to, it's fine." Anna adjusted the strap of her bag. "It was only a suggestion. There's no need to feel obligated to."

Elsa mentally broke down her options. "It's okay," she eventually said. "I... I would love to walk with you."

"Hn." Anna looked at her, seemingly searching her face for something. "M'kay."

Elsa had no idea where they were going as she followed the redhead's lead while admiring the decorations and interior of the mall. It was livelier than in the morning. People, friends and families alike, were everywhere. The fountain was also working, unlike how it was hours ago. The only thing that was the same was how she and Anna weren't talking.

 _She invited me. That means she doesn't mind my company, right?_

What if Anna was simply being polite?

The thought was absolutely absurd if how the redhead treated her since the first time they'd met was taken into consideration. Nonetheless, Elsa had learned through their most recent interactions that, maybe, Anna wasn't that bad. When people misunderstood her, got angry at her, or talked behind her back, Anna didn't let it bother her. Most of the time, her words were sharp, but they held many truths and Elsa admired her for it.

"I'm going shopping," Anna informed and Elsa immediately cringe. "Not a fan of shopping, huh. Well, it's more of a window-shop until I find something for Ariel."

"Oh," Elsa somehow managed. "You two are really close."

"Obviously. She's my cousin and I owe her a lot."

"Y-Yeah, of course," Elsa stammered, staring down the floor. She was trying to have a conversation, but Anna's neutral voice made her nervous.

"We were supposed to come together," Anna explained after an awkward silence, "but I left early and she became sulky."

Elsa didn't expect an explanation and the bright flush on Anna's face, and she had to physically restrain herself from smiling. _A huge softy, huh?_ The progress was slow, but Elsa was beginning to see where the school nurse and Ariel were coming from.

She filed the memory for future references and tilted her head in confusion. "She was sulky?"

"It's a cousin thing." Anna waved a hand as if it explained everything. Oddly enough, it did, and Elsa couldn't hold back the smile from growing on her face. "In here's good. You can look around or whatever," Anna suggested as she entered one of the stores.

Taking the advice to heart, Elsa stepped inside the shop. It was huge and had a variety of stuff. She didn't know what Anna was planning to buy for Ariel, but she figured it wasn't her business and went to the accessory area, admiring the bracelets and necklaces instead.

A particular necklace captured her attention. It was a musical note pendant—a combination of treble and bass clef, forming a heart. It was black in color and adorned little silver beads that reflected light from any source. The lace that it hung from was a black braided leather cord chain.

It was beautiful.

Elsa closed her eyes and counted until her mind was clear of impulses. She denied herself the luxury of buying something she liked. No matter how much she wanted to buy it, no matter how much she found it attractive, she didn't deserve it. Aside from that, music was a big no-no to her family. It was a sore subject and even showing interest in it was not acceptable. It may only be a simple necklace, but Elsa didn't want to hear another one of her mother's rants.

"Hey." Anna appeared from behind a rack with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Found something you like?"

Elsa shook her head. "I was just looking around. Did you find something?"

"Not yet. Maybe an anklet?"

"I don't know. You know her better than I do." Anna touched and carefully inspected an accessory. "I'm going to look around," Elsa excused herself and walked away.

Elsa heard Anna say something along the lines of 'meet at the entrance' and made a mental note to wait outside. A quick glance at her phone told her Marshall would be arriving any minute now and she decided to spend the rest of her time sitting on a bench outside the store. Out in the open, the temptation to buy something was weak.

"Might as well try," she muttered, taking out a notepad and a pen.

Seeing the musical pendant reminded her that she wasn't going anywhere with the lyrics for the wedding of Anna's brother. Not even a one-liner.

Where was she supposed to start when it came to a love song? 'I love you' was way too cliché and forced. Was she supposed to know the love story of the couple? What does it feel to love someone in a lover kind of way? Olaf said it was alright even if the lyrics didn't turn out romantic, but Elsa wasn't so sure about that.

 _Let's see..._

She scribbled nonsense. She tried to think of Marshall, but the only thing she could think about was how she couldn't understand his actions. She tried to write about her parents, but she only ended up writing something about loneliness. She tried thinking about Cindy and her eyes ended up getting clouded with tears.

"Elsa." Elsa jolted, nearly throwing the notepad and pen in the air. Anna was carrying two small bags while looking quite amused. "You're jumpy," she commented.

"I," She coughed to straighten her voice and discreetly put the notepad inside her bag again, not wanting Anna to know she was writing lyrics. "You surprised me."

"I saw," Anna affirmed. "Here."

Fumbling as she caught the bag thrown to her, Elsa stuttered, "F-For me?"

"Ariel was guilty letting you buy a pair of glasses," she explained. "That pair you bought was expensive, too."

"It's fine. If I'm going to buy her something, I want her to like it. Besides..."

When she didn't continue, Anna probed, "What?"

"Marshall also broke one of her glasses," she reminded. "On purpose. And I'm really sorry about that." Anna looked like she wanted to complain or retort but thought better of it. "Thank you, but I don't think this is necessary."

"I don't need it." Anna, once again, ignored Elsa's proffered hand. "I bought it for you."

"But I don't..."

"If you don't want to accept it as payback for Ariel's glasses, accept it as an apology gift." Elsa was dumbfounded. Anna was standing with a hand on her hip while the other was holding another bag on her side. "I was rude, I know that. Ariel and Rapunzel were right. You didn't do anything to me that deserved that kind of attitude."

"What? No, I get it. My brother was—"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Just take it. Do whatever you want. Throw it away, give it to someone else, use it, I don't care. It's yours."

Elsa was at a loss for words, close to believing that this was a dream and that she'd wake up any second now. There wasn't any verbal form of 'sorry', but Anna was admitting her mistakes. To Elsa, they meant the same thing: Anna apologized.

Her phone buzzed. She knew Marshall was close and she had to start walking towards the entrance, yet she couldn't move. When she broke Ariel's glasses, she insisted to buy a pair because she was guilty regardless of Ariel's assurances. Now, Anna insisted she accepted the offered gift. Was she feeling guilty somehow?

"Okay," Elsa said, her voice cracking as she spoke. She was overwhelmed with relief that she could only choke out a silent, "Thank you."


	13. First Kiss

**Save the date for Frozen 2: November 27, 2019!**

* * *

An entire weekend's worth of thinking and it wasn't enough. Elsa spent the last couple of nights lying down on her bed while fiddling with Anna's so-called gift. She didn't know what she expected, but the moment she opened the bag handed over by the redhead, she was utterly confused.

It was the necklace with a musical note pendant.

Elsa hadn't worn it, but she did spend time staring. She convinced herself not to buy it and Anna just had to go and do it. Why? Did she emit the kind of aura that told people she found it cool? That couldn't be. Her clothes were feminine and her actions, though failing at times, were quite reserved.

The only explanation she could come up with was that Anna saw her looking at it.

It wasn't that she wasn't glad. In fact, she was elated. She was conflicted too. This kind of accessory was something she enjoyed and would not hesitate to wear back when she was still free. Back when she still _allowed_ herself to be free. Having something that reminded her of such things only managed to sway her resolve.

 _It's not fair for Cindy._

Anna gave her the go signal to do whatever she wanted. She could throw it away or give it to someone and the redhead assured her she wouldn't mind. But Elsa was not that kind of girl. She wouldn't take someone else's hospitality for granted. She may not know Anna well, but she did know that if Ariel threw or didn't take care of the glasses she bought for her, she would feel bad. Who would want someone to break or lose what you gave them?

"Elsa."

Her name came out hissed from her furious older brother who was rushing towards her. She blinked and realized she was standing in the middle of the hallway. A blush appeared on her cheeks and an apology for being lost in thought was about to roll off her tongue when Marshall roughly pulled her away from prying eyes.

It was the perfect definition of an overreaction.

As Elsa allowed herself to get towed, she noticed that the students were looking at them. The attention was embarrassing, but at that moment, Elsa was only worried about her angry brother. "Mars, what's wro—?" she stopped when she was shoved on the wall. "Hey!"

"What is this?!" Marshall growled, shoving his phone in her face.

Miffed that he didn't apologize for the violence, Elsa rubbed her sore shoulder. Realizing that he wouldn't say anything until she looked at his phone, she took it and tapped the screen which instantly lit up. Her eyes widened and she was barely able to catch her jaw from dropping.

"W-What is- Where did you get this?!"

"It's everywhere!" Marshall whispered harshly despite the secluded area. "What were you thinking?! I thought you were meeting up with Rapunzel?!"

"I was!" Elsa promised, and then she continued with a small voice, "She's one of the people I met with." Marshall's frown deepened and Elsa bit her lower lip, knowing she couldn't lie anymore. "I _did_ meet up with Rapz, along with Anna and Ariel. I broke Ariel's glasses and wanted to buy her a spare."

"What is this then?!" Marshall grabbed his phone from Elsa's hand. "Why on earth were you and Anna kissing?! Are you dating?!"

The splurge of random questions made Elsa blush. She didn't know what happened or who took the photo, but she had to admit it was a nice angle, if not deceitful. Elsa knew from memory that Anna only kissed her on the cheek, but with the angle that the picture was taken, it was as if they were kissing on the lips.

"I don't know where you get that idea, but that's not it, okay? It was only a kiss on the cheek. Four guys were surrounding me and she jumped in to help out."

"Do you have any idea how Vanessa will react when she sees this?!"

"No, and what do I care about her?"

"Anna's a lesbian!" Marshall explained, his voice sounding harsh and... afraid?

Elsa was stunned, the new information about the redhead unexpected. After a brief pause, she asked, "What's wrong with being a lesbian?"

"There's nothing wrong with being one," Marshall explained more calmly this time. "Elsa, I don't mind gay people. I don't care if you lean that way. But please! You can date anyone except her! Stop involving yourself with her or with Ariel! _Please_."

From up close, Elsa could see the obvious desperate plea dancing in his eyes. There was also a hint of fear. Fear of what? Anna being a lesbian came as a shock, mainly because she didn't notice, but sexuality did not define someone.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Anna doesn't like me, okay? And it doesn't matter who I end up liking. My life was already set the moment I agreed to live with you again."

Guilt quickly dawned on him and Elsa left, not wanting to hear sorry excuses when he would only avoid the issue. She was already having a hard time understanding his actions and why he was adamant that she ignore Anna and Ariel. Now, she had this... thing to worry about too.

"Well, someone's having a bad day," Rapunzel mused out loud.

Elsa huffed and sat in her chair. "Did you receive one too?"

"That picture of you and Anna kissing? It was actually kind of cute." Platinum blonde head dropped to the desk, followed by a muffled groan. "I thought she was being cold when she took you to the infirmary?"

"I don't know who took that, but it was just on the cheek! Four guys were hitting on me and Anna only did it to drive them away."

"Oh? She could've talked them off with that sharp tongue of hers." Elsa mentally agreed. "Why did she kiss you?"

"She said it's the easiest way to get rid of them." Elsa blushed at the memory. "It worked."

"Was it good?"

"It was on the cheek, Rapz! What kind of question is that?!"

"Why are you getting defensive?" The brunette giggled. "I was just curious. I wasn't expecting that from her, you know? I thought she didn't like you."

"She doesn't. She just didn't want to feel guilty if I get hurt when she could've prevented it."

"She took you around the mall while Ariel and I were skating, right? I don't think people can last being alone with someone they don't like for an hour."

"I can't say I agree, but I guess she can tolerate my presence now. She actually apologized before I left."

"For real?"

"Yes. She said that you and Ariel were right and that she was rude to me for no reason."

"You think she was being honest?"

"She had always been blunt," Elsa pointed out. "I don't see why she would be lying now."

Rapunzel didn't say anything, but the tiny smile plastered on her face told Elsa she was relieved and thinking along the same lines.

* * *

Anna wasn't bothered that people were glancing at her direction. It didn't matter how they would talk behind her back. Some of the students were brave enough to approach her and ask, but she'd ignore them or tell them it was none of their business. Those kinds of treatment weren't new to her. She was used to being the odd one out. What bothered her was Elsa. People might leave her alone because she was Marshall's sister, but rumors had their way of going around.

When Ariel received a message showing a picture of Anna and Elsa kissing, it shocked them both. Anna had to explain what truly happened before her cousin erupted into pointless teasing remarks. In the end, they grew worried about the possible outcome of this classic prank. The kiss was supposed to mean nothing, but the angle of the photo made it look otherwise. Normally, Anna wouldn't care. But she couldn't help worrying about a certain blonde and how she was taking the news in.

There was no doubt that people were also talking about her.

What did Elsa say? Did she ignore them? Did she mention some sort of excuse? What's more, Anna was also feeling uneasy as she thought of Marshall's reaction. She only hoped he would put the blame on _her_ instead of bothering Elsa. It was her fault and Elsa had nothing to do with it.

"Have you no shame, Anna?" Anna stopped walking and did her best not to groan at the unwelcomed company. "You'd even make Elsa your victim? Are you seriously testing Mars?"

"Maybe." Anna rolled her eyes. "It could mess up his mind."

"You are such an attention whore," Vanessa breathed harshly, her face fuming in what Anna could only explain as a bomb ready to explode.

"I can't believe you'd corrupt Elsa in that way." Jasmine flailed her arms up and about. "There's gotta be a limit to your stupidity, you dyke!"

"At least I didn't hurt anyone," Anna huffed.

"You would use Elsa to get to Mars?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you'd plot a revenge like that. Unlike you, we don't go around manipulating people's feelings."

Anna curled her fingers, her face twisting in fury. Anger boiled inside her and, despite the tightly clenched fists, made her shake violently. She didn't mind insults, but there was no way she would let Vanessa go after hearing those words. "You don't manipulate people's feelings?" She gritted her teeth. "You're a manipulative bitch and you know that."

A few tensed moments lasted before the senior smirked. "Leave her alone, Anna. I won't go out with you even if you use others to get my attention."

Anna barked out a laugh. "You hold yourself high on a pedestal, don't you? Stop acting like you know everything."

"Oh, Anna. I know everything about _you_ ," Vanessa cooed. "You did tell me yourself. It was _so_ easy to gain your trust."

"Thanks to you, I know that now." A smirk tugged on Anna's lips when the senior's right eye twitched. "I'm not the same gullible girl you used to know, Van. And I definitely don't want to go out with a narcissistic bitch."

"Honey, just because Elsa was the first person to take your side doesn't mean she likes you. If anything, she probably pitied you for being helpless and alone. She was kind enough to keep you company and all you did was to take her for granted and corrupt her."

Again. There was that word again. It was true; Anna didn't like Elsa at the beginning, but she never thought of corrupting her in any way. Anna was many things, but she wasn't a heartless individual who found pleasure in manipulating people's emotions. God knows she tried her best to avoid Elsa.

"Hey!"

All heads turned in unison to see a running blonde. The closer Elsa was, the more Anna saw the anger on her face. There was a reddish hue on her cheeks and if her eyebrows would furrow further, Anna was willing to bet they would fuse into one.

"Elsa! Thank goodness you're here," Vanessa sighed.

"Yeah, me too." Elsa came to a halt in front of them. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know." Vanessa gestured towards Anna. "Telling this girl to stop bothering you."

"She corrupted you when the only thing you did was help her out," Jasmine huffed. "She's probably just using you to come back to Mars! To us!"

As soon as the statement came out, Elsa glanced at Anna who effectively froze. Anna told herself not to worry, that feelings would only cost her. She spent years not caring about other people's opinions. But now, those years were being rendered futile. In the face of Elsa's curious eyes, she found herself holding her breath and hoping that the blonde wouldn't listen to them.

For once, she was afraid of someone else's opinion of her.

It may only have been a few seconds of silence, but to Anna, it was an eternity. And when Elsa voiced her next words, she didn't exactly know if she should feel happy, angry, guilty, sad, or relieved.

"I don't mind."

"What?" asked the two seniors.

"I said I don't mind," she repeated. "It's normal for people to want revenge when they're hurt. What better way to come back at Marshall than through me?"

"Are you serious?" Vanessa's tone was full of disbelief. "Don't tell me you didn't mind her kissing you?"

"It's just a kiss. No one was hurt."

The trembling of Anna's hands stopped, her anger replaced with anxiousness and a pit in her stomach.

" _Just_ a kiss," Vanessa echoed. "Alright then."

Anna wasn't entirely aware of what happened. The next thing she knew, Vanessa's hand was cupping the back of Elsa's head. She was only vaguely aware of how Jasmine's jaw fell at the sight before them. It would've been funny had Anna not been focused on the two girls wrapped in each other's arms.

Vanessa was kissing Elsa.

 _Stop it_.

 _Don't feel_.

Anna swallowed in what must be the tenth time already. She bit her tongue hard enough to stop herself from saying anything. From _feeling_ anything. This was just Elsa, an eccentric girl and someone she couldn't understand. There was no need to feel anything about this kiss. So...

 _W_ _hy?_

Elsa shoved Vanessa away. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Anna couldn't find it in her to speak, helplessly staring at the raging blonde. If Elsa wasn't angry before, she was burning with fury now as she rubbed her lips way too hard, Anna was afraid they'd fall off.

"What? It's just a kiss." Vanessa smirked, slowly tracing her lower lip with a thumb.

"That doesn't mean I wanted to be kissed!" Elsa growled, her face as red as a tomato.

"That's not what you said earlier. Come on, Elsa. We didn't hurt anyone by kissing," the senior explained while giving Anna the side-eye.

"I don't go around kissing people as a hobby!"

"Are you _that_ disgusted? Why, because we're both girls?" Vanessa questioned, making Anna flinch.

"I'm disgusted because it's with _you._ How far will you go with this- whatever this is?!"

"Are you saying I'm not a good kisser?" The senior frowned, obviously offended, and dabbed a finger in Anna's direction. "Don't tell me you think she's better?! What?! Did you like her kiss?!"

Without a second thought, Elsa said, "She's _way_ better than you!"

Before the redhead was able to process what happened, her arm was tugged and she was down the hall, away from a stupefied Vanessa and a dumbstruck Jasmine. Anna opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But she didn't have much time to form a coherent sentence as Marshall appeared from around the corner.

"That Vanessa girl you call a 'friend' stole my first kiss," Elsa spat, cutting Marshall off before he could even speak, and continued on.

Anna glanced over her shoulder to see a stunned Marshall and swallowed once again before facing Elsa's back. The blonde's ears were red and her grip on Anna's wrist was tight, it would leave a bruise after. They kept walking and walking until they reached the deserted school garden.

"Elsa, wait."

The blonde stopped walking—which made Anna stop as well—but didn't turn around. It wasn't long before she let go of Anna's wrist and sat on the balls of her feet, hands hastily covering her face, and groaned. Anna clenched her fists for the nth time since the last ten minutes, leaving tiny moon-shaped marks on her palms. She wanted to say something, but she had no idea where to start. There were many things she wanted to ask. Things like if Elsa was alright, if she was serious about Vanessa being her first kiss, or if she honestly didn't think anything about her kiss back in the mall.

More importantly, she wanted to apologize.

She wanted to deny what Vanessa and Jasmine said, but a million thoughts inside her head made her reluctant. One of those thoughts being that Elsa had every right in the world not to believe _her_. She never showed any shred of kindness when the only thing that Elsa did was to be born as Marshall's sister. In the eyes of other people, Anna wanting revenge was not impossible. Even she, herself, knew that. There were times when she was tempted, but revenge in the form of using someone wasn't something that appealed to her.

"I'm... I'm not using you, Elsa."

When was the last time her voice sounded this weak? This vulnerable? Anna couldn't remember. The more she told herself not to care, the more she found herself getting drawn closer and closer. Anxiety gripped her chest when the silence between them ensued. There wasn't any reaction from Elsa aside from the stiffening of her shoulders. During the short years that Anna had shut people out of her life, she learned that such rigidness usually didn't bode well and receiving such a reaction from Elsa only made her panic inwardly.

"I know."

The string of sentences was stuck on the tip of Anna's tongue once Elsa said those words. Her explanations, excuses, or anything she could say to lessen the blow of Vanessa and Jasmine's words vanished from her mind and she could only ask a pathetic "What?"

"I know." Elsa stood up and faced Anna, smiling. "If you were trying to use me, you would've been kind the first time we met. But you weren't. You tried to push me away multiple times and didn't show any signs of wanting to be friends."

Anna attempted to say something again, but it was harder. If she was being honest with herself, she was relieved to hear Elsa's answer. But that was the problem. She was _relieved_. Anna had promised herself not to get attached ever since what happened with Vanessa. But now? Now, she was feeling lighter than a few minutes ago simply because of Elsa's assurances.

This was bad.

"I can't believe Vanessa would do that," Elsa remarked. "Do I look like I'm asking to be kissed?!"

Anna closed her eyes to block out Elsa's furious wiping. Unfortunately, the memory of Vanessa stealing a kiss from her played behind her eyelids. _Remembering when my eyes are open and when they're also closed._ Anna sighed and opened her eyes to see that Elsa wasn't done.

"Was that seriously your first kiss?" Anna found herself asking. Elsa stopped and stared at Anna for a while before nodding sheepishly. "Sorry."

"What for?"

"For having her as your first," Anna answered, cringing at the memory. "It wasn't ideal, was it?"

"Yeah," Elsa admitted, tailing after Anna to one of the benches. "I didn't expect my first kiss to be like that."

Curling her fingers on the edge of the seat after settling down, Anna pried, "Like what?"

"Forced," she said, taking the spot beside Anna. "I was expecting something more gentle."

"That's it? You weren't expecting your first kiss to be forced? Other than that, you weren't disgusted or anything?"

"I was. I don't even like her! To think that out of all people, she was my first kiss. It's..."

Anna nibbled her lower lip. "It's not because she's a girl, is it?"

Elsa studied her face and shook her head. "No." Her voice held so much conviction that Anna had to tear her gaze away. "Was that why they're always bothering you?"

"You know," Anna stated simply.

"Marshall told me. He wasn't pleased when he showed me the picture. He thought that we were... dating." Anna tightened her grip on the seat. She didn't know if she should respond to that, but Elsa was already talking again, "I don't even know who took that."

"Probably someone who has no life."

"I can see that," Elsa sighed. "It was a good shot, though," she complimented, causing Anna to snort without meaning to—it _was_ a convincing shot—and immediately forced her neutral face on. "Did you just...?"

"What?"

Elsa smiled. "Nothing. I thought I heard you snort," she said, oblivious of the growing heat on Anna's face.

"Must be your imagination."

Humming and swinging her legs under the bench, Elsa watched the small butterflies fly from one flower to another. Anna observed her from the corner of her eyes. The way those blue orbs lit up over something simple as insects, the way those pale cheeks brighten up at the most random time...

Anna didn't want this. She didn't want to feel this way towards Elsa, or to anyone for that matter.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. "If... If I didn't kiss you—"

"It was on the cheek. There were four of them and I couldn't have gotten away if it wasn't for you. It was a weird solution, but effective. I owe you thanks."

"What?" Anna blinked stupidly. "Why are you thanking me? There're rumors going on about us because of that! And that picture's on everyone's cell phone!"

"Does it bother you?"

"That's not it. I'm used to people talking behind my back. Rumors always follow me around, but you—"

"It doesn't bother me," Elsa announced. "They're just rumors. You and I both know what really happened."

Frowning, she pointed out, "People talk about you."

"They were already talking about me even before this. I'm not exactly a stranger being Marshall's sister."

Anna sighed and leaned back on the bench, tilting her head upwards and draping an arm over her eyes. Every time Elsa would turn confident, it always caught her off guard. At the mall, Elsa was restricted, shy and timid. Now, it was as if she didn't have a care in the world. Anna was starting to believe that the blonde was bipolar or has some kind of personality disorder.

Ariel would surely have a fit if she said _that_.


	14. A Long Night

_To see is to believe._

Anna had adapted that thought over the last few years. She wasn't a firm believer in genuine kindness, not anymore. The situation with Elsa was a solid proof of that. However, no matter how many times she denied it, she now knew that she was wrong about her earlier assumptions. But, in her defense, she had seen Elsa's actions and _that_ was when she chose to believe in her.

If the people around her shared the same sentiment, Anna wouldn't know. Human beings were gullible. They could be easily swayed. One picture and they practically had an entire story to say on their own. It was easy to embellish things, to add crazy little ideas for the sake of entertainment when it didn't involve oneself.

Anna sighed.

The pitter-patter of the rain was getting louder the closer she reached the front doors of the school. Her hold on the messenger bag draped around her shoulders tightened as she walked with her head held high, face impassive as usual. Multiple pairs of eyes followed her every move and whispers bounced from one wall to another.

She ignored them.

Or at least she tried.

As soon as she stepped out of the threshold, her legs stopped moving. For the nth time since that incident with Vanessa, she found herself staring at a certain sophomore blonde who was currently leaning against the wall and reading something on her notebook with a subtle frown on her face.

 _Should I talk, or just act like I didn't see her?_

Anna nearly scoffed. There was no way Elsa wouldn't be seen by _anyone_ who went out the front doors.

She gulped in a huge amount of air and straightened her back. "No umbrella?"

Blonde head whipped to her direction, blue eyes wide until they brighten with recognition. "Anna," Elsa greeted. "No, I don't. I didn't know it was going to rain."

"It always does this time of year. Your bro- Marshall didn't tell you?"

Elsa gave a strained smile to which Anna was barely able to stop a grimace. Weeks and months of a mindset that Elsa was the same as her brother were difficult to forget, but she was slowly getting there. The fact that the blonde wasn't getting angry at her slip-ups helped too.

Lowering her notebook, Elsa said, "We haven't talked in a while. Ever since the rumor about us started."

"Oh." Anna worried her lip and chose to watch the rain instead of the girl beside her. "He believes them?"

"No. I told him what happened. He's just acting... odd."

Resisting the urge to comment, Anna kept quiet. As much as possible, she didn't want to talk about Marshall. Then again, they had no other topics to talk about. Every conversation that ever occurred between them was either brought upon by him, Ariel, or these rumors going around.

"Is he bothering you?"

Had she seen that worried expression on Elsa's face back when she didn't have any acceptable proof of her genuineness, she would probably retort unkindly like she used to. Okay, Elsa wasn't bad. However, it didn't change the way Anna felt mildly irritated whenever she would see that familiar look on her face, as though it had already become permanent. It didn't suit her.

"He's not," she admitted. "None of them are. I guess, for now, they're satisfied with the rumors going around about me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You weren't the one who spread that picture," Anna assured. "I don't care what people say about me as long as they don't hurt Ariel."

Only silence followed her statement and Anna was starting to realize just how bad she was when conversing with people casually. The last time she tried it with Rapunzel in the locker room, it didn't end well. She was repeating the same mistake with Elsa. No matter how angry she was with Marshall, he was still this girl's brother. There was no way the awkwardness between them would die down if he would always be connected to their topic.

Elsa tucked her notebook inside her bag in favor of responding and Anna decided. "You live nearby, right? You only walked away back when you helped Ariel in the fountain."

"Oh... Yes. I live near the playground around the corner."

Fiddling with the zipper of her bag, Anna told herself to stop whatever it was she was going to do. That there wouldn't be anything good that would come out of it. How was she to know if Elsa actually wanted to wait for the rain to let up? What if she was waiting for Marshall to walk home with?

 _She said they weren't talking_.

Was that true? Was it possible for siblings not to talk? They lived under the same roof. Didn't that seem off? If one of them was already working, it was believable and could pass off as simply being too busy. That was how it was for her, Meg, and Hans. But the Dalton siblings were both in high school. Was Elsa lying to her?

Anna shook the thought away, reminding herself not to jump to conclusions. She looked back at Elsa who was now watching the rain with an inscrutable look on her face. The lack of sun made her look paler and her eyes lacked the shine that Anna had seen back when she gave that necklace in the mall.

"I can take you home."

"I'm sorry, what?"

The bashful smile and pinkish hue of Elsa's cheeks told Anna that she wasn't heard over the sudden outburst of the rain. Nonetheless, she debated whether or not to repeat. This was not a good idea. There were a thousand reasons why this was a terrible suggestion.

"I said I can take you home," Anna spoke beside Elsa's ear, her voice higher in volume as it battled with the harsh forces of nature.

"What?" Elsa asked, whipping her head to the side.

Turquoise eyes widened the same time icy blue ones did. Their faces were only an inch apart and the scent of mint and vanilla wafted to Anna's button nose. In a split second, the pouring rain faded on the background and all she could hear was the ringing in her ears. She quickly pulled back and hoped that the lack of a bright light hid the redness of her cheeks.

Elsa cleared her throat. "I-It's fine. You don't have to."

"I have a car," she blurted, her trembling hands finding solace in the flower pendant embedded in her bag. "I can lend you my umbrella, but it's useless in this kind of rain."

"It's okay, Anna. I can wait for it to be over."

That was her cue. Anna should go and save whatever dignity she had left. She had to go before Elsa found anything unusual about her actions. There was no way her blush would go unnoticed and she should leave while there was still a chance.

"It's going to take long." Anna rummaged through her bag, looking for the umbrella she knew was somewhere in there. "Here."

"What about you?"

Shoving the umbrella towards the blonde's chest and eliciting a soft 'oof', Anna stepped back and brought her bag to her front, hugging it. "Hold it and wait for me."

The first droplets of water that landed on her small body were heavy and cold, and so were the ones after that. Her shoes were splashing water all over the place as she stepped on puddles and her clothes were starting to cling to her body. Most of her was asking what she was doing, yet she was not against taking Elsa home if only to spend more time with her.

It was stupid.

Dropping Elsa off the Dalton residence would increase the chances of seeing Marshall. She didn't even know if the guy was still in school. But a positive side of her—the side she desperately hid on the deepest recesses of her mind—was telling her that just because she'd drive Elsa home didn't mean she'd see the guy. People didn't wait outside their homes while waiting for someone nowadays.

"Come on, Anna," she muttered to herself, resting her forehead on the steering wheel. "She's still out there with your umbrella. Just this once. Then, you can go and..." she trailed off with a groan. "Damn it," she whimpered, closing her eyes and trying to calm down.

Once she had her bearings together, Anna drove back to the front doors. The rain made it hard to see ahead and she made sure she wasn't going fast. It was a good thing too because, in just a few seconds, she saw a lone figure on the road. Squinting to have a better look, she came to notice the familiar design of her umbrella.

Anna hit the horn of her car and suppressed a smile when the body jumped and turn around to face her. She lowered the window on the passenger seat and peered outside, heart doing a particular leap when she was met by a frowning Elsa.

"I told you to wait for me," Anna said, raising an eyebrow when Elsa merely narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"You're soaked." Her voice was stern and slightly unfamiliar.

That was new, Anna thought. Was Elsa angry? No, it couldn't be that. Anna had seen her angry before and that was when Vanessa kissed her. Anna bit back a growl at the memory. It wasn't time for that. Right now, she had to add this attitude to her collection of Elsa's personalities.

Anna sighed—what was she doing?—and opened the door to the passenger seat. "Get in."

Elsa didn't move, her frown deepening. Anna wanted to glare and tell her to hurry up because the cover seat was already gathering droplets of water, but then she remembered that _she_ was practically drenched and sitting in the driver seat.

Anna opened her side of the car, barely able to contain a laugh when there was a strangled squeak and fumbling with the umbrella before Elsa jumped on the passenger seat. She waited for the girl to calm down befo—

"You should've used this!"

Or not.

"You need it to walk the distance to my car. You were waiting for the rain to stop and I'm guessing you didn't want to get wet." Anna opened the glove compartment and offered the girl a box of tissue to dry herself. "Just tell me the directions."

"You'll get sick!"

"Directions, Elsa."

They had an intense stare-off before Elsa conceded, mumbling something Anna couldn't hear while trying to dry her arms with a tissue. A small smile curled on Anna's lips and she drove towards the playground, oddly contented to simply listen to Elsa's grumbling and directions.

* * *

Elsa was barely able to catch her jaw from dropping the moment she saw the familiar car of her father parked by the curb, headlights on. Her throat instantly went dry as she inwardly panicked because why did they have to arrive at the same time?

On one hand, she was relieved that she arrived with them because that would mean she wasn't late. On the other, she was mentally berating herself for not arriving sooner. The only choice left was for her to step out of Anna's car, run as fast as she could, and hope her parents would not ask why she was drenched. That might lead to her going to a hospital for check-up 'just in case', but anything other than _this_ would be better.

"T-Thank you for taking me home." Elsa unbuckled herself and was about to smile when she remembered something that made her frown instead. "But you were reckless."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Anna shrugged and pointed to the umbrella. "Use that to get inside. It's still raining."

"But—"

A honk cut Elsa off from her reasoning, filling her stomach with poisonous butterflies. The door of her father's car opened and a man stepped out with an umbrella. That was it. Maybe she should insist Anna drive away and send her back home later? But that would lead to her parents dubbing her as missing or in danger...

"Your dad?"

"Y-Yes," Elsa choked, her heart pounding in her ears with every step her father took closer to Anna's car. Anna gave her a quizzical look but otherwise didn't say anything. Holding her breath, Elsa waited for the inevitable knock on the redhead's side that came far earlier than she had hoped.

Anna lowered the window and was about to talk when Elsa's father blanched. "Elsa?"

 _Breathe._

"D-Dad!" Elsa beamed, mustering the biggest smile she could and hoping Anna wouldn't say anything that could make her father more suspicious than he already was. "Hi! I'm so—"

"Where's Marshall?"

The strictness of his voice raised the tiny hairs on her arm and the glare of his eyes made her want to push on Anna's knee so the girl would step on the gas. _That_ was a look she dreaded. She wanted to lie, to form any kind of excuse to save Anna from the impending interrogation her father would undoubtedly force on her, but any unusual action could make either her father or Anna suspicious.

It was her parents' or Anna's trust.

"Marshall asked me to bring Elsa home," Anna calmly explained. Elsa's eyes widened in both good and bad surprise, having conflicting feelings about hearing the girl blatantly lie to her _father_.

"Oh," King said. "Why don't you two come in?"

"Sir?"

King ignored the redhead's inquisitiveness and focused on Elsa. "Your friend is drenched, Elsa. Have her park in the garage, take a shower, and sit down for dinner. I want to know this woman Mars entrusted you with."

He left his daughter squirming in her seat and feeling a terrible sense of doom. The gate of the garage opened up and King quickly parked on one side, leaving the other free for Anna.

 _Oh god._

"Is it really okay for me to park in there?" Anna asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I," Elsa stuttered, eyes not leaving the ominous garage. "T-There's still space." Anna nodded and drove towards the gate. "I'm sorry about this."

"It's fine. I don't have anything to do."

"But Marshall is... C-Can we not talk about what's going on in school? Even if just for tonight? I-I don't think my parents would..." Elsa nearly caved in on herself when Anna gave her a sidelong glance. It made her feel as guilty as Marshall was. She knew her request was selfish and unfair, but if their parents found out about it, it would be a disaster.

"Fine," Anna answered after parking. "I don't want to talk about it anyway. I just... This means I'll be eating here with... with him, doesn't it?"

Elsa nodded. "My family doesn't eat unless we're all home. I'm sorry."

Anna unbuckled herself. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because... you're getting forced to eat with the guy who caused you so much trouble all these years, and because this will probably be a long night," _in more ways than one_.

"Let's go then." Anna turned the engine off and gave Elsa a pointed look. "The sooner we start this, the sooner it will be over."

Trying to find comfort in those words, Elsa reluctantly stepped out of the car and noted how her father's was already devoid of anyone. She opened the redhead's umbrella and settled it on the ground to dry itself before leading the girl inside the house.

"Have your friend take a shower," her father urged and went to the master's bedroom.

Elsa felt cold. She itched to run towards her room, lock herself in, and wallow in the conflicting emotions inside of her. Maybe open up her laptop and try editing a photo or a video, or force herself to come up with lyrics, or open up her Skype to talk to Olaf—

She couldn't.

There was nothing to edit because Olaf didn't give her anything to work on, she couldn't write lyrics because Anna was there, and she couldn't call Olaf because Anna knew who he was. The only thing she could do was hope that this night would pass by without a problem.

"Follow me." Elsa led Anna, whose eyes lingered longer than necessary on the few pictures lined up on the walls, up the stairs. "I-I'll look for clothes."

Standing stiffly by the door, Anna noted, "Nice room."

"Thank you," Elsa responded meekly as she rummaged through her drawer. It was a relief that she was taller than Anna and that their physiques weren't that different. Her clothes would surely fit her. "Here."

Anna's eyes widened when she saw what was on top of the neatly folded clothes. "Y-You... That's an underwear. _Your_ underwear."

"Unless you want to keep wearing what you're wearing, I suggest you take it. I haven't worn it yet. I always have a new stock."

Ice cold hands brushed against hers when they took the clothes. "Thank you."

There was a look of something in those turquoise irises. Whatever it was, Elsa didn't want to pry. Anna simply talking to her normally was enough and she wouldn't want to break what they had by being nosy. It was already unfair of her to ask the girl to keep quiet about school.

"You can shower here." Elsa opened her personal bathroom door and gestured for Anna to get in. "Put your clothes in the hamper. I'll wash them later. If you need something, just shout. I'll be at my desk."

"Okay...?"

The door to the bathroom closed and Elsa changed to a much comfortable set of clothes. It wasn't until she heard the shower run that she was able to relax. She had no idea how long Anna took showers, but she would take however long to have a breather.

 _Cindy..._

Elsa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and constantly reminding herself that a dinner would not kill her. She only had to make sure Anna wouldn't say something that could reveal whatever Marshall was doing in school and to make sure her parents wouldn't mention anything about her in general.

 _[People are hypocrites]_

Those words haunted her ever since Anna had spoken them, and they filled her with a huge sense of anxiety now more than ever. The sounds slowly faded into the background and the walls started closing in faster than when she saw Marshall bullying someone. Elsa opened her drawer and popped a pill inside her mouth, swallowing with difficulty with the lack of water, before settling her elbows on the desk and rubbing her temples to ease a rising headache.

A ringtone convinced her to look at her laptop. She debated whether or not she should answer when Olaf's name flashed on the screen. The running water in the bathroom and the need for the company made her click 'accept' and wait until his face appeared.

"Hey," she greeted, straining a smile.

Olaf's unusually serious face deepened into a frown. " **What's wrong?** " Elsa opened her mouth to say something. " **Don't lie to me, Elsa.** "

"What is it?" Elsa raised an eyebrow. "You look grumpy."

" **I want to know how you're doing. Rapz told me some stuff. Dad also mentioned things.** "

His words sent chills down her spine and negative thoughts spun around her head instantly. She knew that her uncle wouldn't let the mall incident slide and that Rapunzel felt the same way, but an ungrateful side of her couldn't help getting angry and feeling equally guilty for both of them talking behind her back.

" **Why didn't you say anything?** " Olaf's voice came out softer and gentler than before. " **You know you can talk to me, right?** "

"Olaf, I'm okay. It's bearable. Mars is here and doing his best to keep me sane and... I don't know."

" **You admit it's taking a toll on you.** "

"Of course it is. But I have to do this. I don't want to disappoint them again. They need _her_."

" **At the expense of what? You?** " Elsa flinched, his words stinging. " **If I knew it was going to get _this_ bad, I wouldn't agree to let you live with them again. As much as I respect Aunt and Uncle, I don't think this is good for you.**"

"I don't even know what's good for me anymore," she muttered, but the deepening of Olaf's frown told her he heard it loud and clear. He _was_ wearing an earphone.

" **Els—** "

"Mom's calling," Elsa interjected when she heard a door opening, signaling Anna's return. "I'll talk to you some other time. I have to go."

" **Fine. But we're going to talk about this again.** "

With an appreciative smile, she ended the call and breathed in and out before turning her chair around. Anna was drying her hair with a towel, wearing Elsa's plain white t-shirt and grey Bermuda shorts. Elsa was speechless as she watched the red hair of the girl flowing smoothly down her slender back and shoulders, resembling a bloody waterfall.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Elsa spluttered. "N-No. No, I, uhm... Are those clothes alright? Are they not too tight? Too loose?"

"They're fine." After drying her hair, she asked, "Where can I put this?"

"Oh! Let me." Elsa took the towel from Anna's hands and went back to her bathroom to hang it on a hook. "Do you want to borrow my blow dryer?"

"No thanks. Maybe a comb?" Elsa gestured to the vanity and Anna muttered her thanks. "Were you talking to someone?"

"My cousin," she answered before thinking. "We haven't talked in a while."

"Oh." A pause. "I thought I heard a familiar voice."

At that moment, Elsa was glad she took her medicine earlier lest she started hyperventilating now. She didn't know how good Anna's memory was, but she was hoping that the redhead wouldn't think about Olaf. Why did she have to mention that she was talking to her cousin?

"His voice is generic." _Really, Elsa?_ "Sometimes, I thought I heard him even when he wasn't there."

"I see." Anna placed the brush back on the vanity and turned around, her eyes drifting to the desk. "Cool laptop."

"T-Thank you." Panicking upon remembering the folders on her desktop, she fiddled with her mouse and froze when a presence hovered behind her. It was weird, she mused, smelling herself on Anna. "It's a gift from the same cousin."

"It looks heavy duty." Anna placed her arms on the back of Elsa's chair. "Oh, you have Reaper. You write music?"

Of all the things Anna could see, it was that. Though Elsa was able to deflect the topic of 'familiar voice', she wasn't safe from the curiosity on the software on her laptop. "I try," she answered in half-truth. "You do?"

"My brother does. He used that software before. What kind of genre do you prefer?"

At the mention of Anna's brother, Elsa closed her laptop to stop any further inquiries. "I'm not sure. I mostly fiddle around with it. W-We should probably get down."

"Right," Anna agreed. Elsa went back to the bathroom and picked up the hamper. "Oh, let me carry tha—"

"No!" Elsa flinched away instinctively, making both girls stiffen. "Y-You're our guest, Anna. We don't let guests do the work." Elsa purposely ignored the fact that they never had any guests ever since she moved in. "Just relax."

Standing about an arms-length away from each other, they walked in silence down the stairs. The muffled conversation down the living room made Elsa's arms tighten around the hamper, hoping it could shield her from the possibilities that could happen this night.

"Oh, there they are!" Her father's booming voice halted her in her tracks, her eyes meeting the blue wide ones of her brother.

 _Don't say anything. Please, don't say anything._

"Oh," Marshall choked, his voice strangled as though the words were physically hurting him. Their father's eyes danced around the three high schoolers before Marshall found the need to speak. "R-Right! Of course! Anna, thanks for bringing Elsa home." He forced a smile that was obvious to his younger sister.

Elsa's attention drew back to Anna who had been speechless the entire way down. Her mouth was slightly parted and her eyes were swimming with confusion. It made Elsa feel bad, but a part of her hoped Anna would keep her word for the night.

"I'm... glad to help."

* * *

 **A relative of mine can fit three cars in their garage even if her family only had 2. Don't judge. I know nothing about composing music and only been asking one of my music producer friends about some things. My own knowledge about music is limited to singing. In the shower.**


	15. Her Truth

**In my country, high school ages go:**

 **Freshman - Fifteen  
Sophomore - Sixteen  
Junior - Seventeen  
Senior - Eighteen**

 **I am going to follow the same setting in this story.**

* * *

Dinner was... interesting. It was very uncomfortable but interesting. The only upside for Anna was that Ariel wasn't around. At least her cousin was safe from the claws of a certain honey blonde man. That aside, she felt incredibly sick sitting at the same table as him.

The table was for six—something that Anna found curious. There were only four members of this family as far as she could see and she was sitting beside the only person she was at ease with within this house. It settled the rising bile inside her throat for being situated in front of Marshall who was sitting beside an older woman whom she assumed was their mother. Mr. Dalton, of course, was on the head of the table.

Anna hadn't expected to be invited for dinner. She only thought of taking Elsa home, and even _that_ wasn't much of a plan in itself. It was more of an impulse, something she had been doing much as of late when it came to Elsa. She wanted to reject the offer and come up with an excuse, but Mr. Dalton's tone made it clear that there was no room for argument.

Anna wasn't stupid.

Something was definitely going on. Elsa wouldn't specifically request for her not saying anything about her brother's attitude in school if everything was alright. What was it? Anna pondered inside the shower and realized that it would only benefit her if she was honest. Elsa's pleading eyes, though, had weakened her resolve. She figured she'd give the girl the benefit of the doubt. Mentioning something about Marshall's actions would depend on what course this dinner would take.

"Mars, I thought we were clear about Elsa?" Mrs. Dalton sounded surprised and angry.

"Yeah, uhm. I was busy this afternoon and Anna happens to be free so... yeah."

"I don't think I remember you mentioning her," their mother continued.

"W-Well..." Marshall shifted his eyes to his plate and Anna.

"First of all," Mr. Dalton said. "My name is King and this is my wife, Queenie. We're Marshall and Elsa's parents. I believe your name is Anna?"

"Yes, sir."

Mrs. Dalton narrowed her eyes inquisitively and pierced a piece of broccoli with her fork. "Since when were you bringing Elsa home?"

"Today was the first time."

"I see."

"I'm more interested in why you took her home. You said that Mars asked you to," Mr. Dalton stated more than asked, prompting a nod from the redhead. He then looked at Marshall. "You trust her enough to let her?"

"Y-Yes," Marshall stuttered, piercing a carrot and munching on it.

"Why? Who is she?"

Unconsciously, Anna clenched her fists on top of her lap. She wanted to answer that for him, if only for the sake of finally getting rid of this annoyance, but she stayed silent and was determined to watch how this scene would unfold. She would keep her word to Elsa. For now.

"S-She's Marshmallow's girlfriend."

 _What._

"Really?" Mrs. Dalton asked, pleasantly surprised at her daughter's news.

Anna straightened her back, the stiffness of her muscles making itself known. "No, I'm not."

"Nonsense! You're always together, right?"

Anna leveled Elsa with a stern gaze. "I am _not_ his girlfriend."

The blonde was about to say something when Mrs. Dalton's voice cut through with an, "Okay?"

Throughout the awkward atmosphere, Anna didn't break eye contact with Elsa, angry for being labeled as her brother's girlfriend. The pair of eyes full of fear met hers and instantly made her guilty. It was strange and she absolutely hated the feeling of giving in just because the person she liked wanted something she didn't.

Was lying to Mr. and Mrs. Dalton necessary?

Anna flexed her digits to give life to them again and broke her gaze from Elsa before she took her words back, desperately trying to look for a lie that would help ease the suffocating thickness in the air. For whatever reason, it was clear that she had to say something to prove she and Marshall were good friends.

"Marshall is... he likes my cousin."

The guy in question dropped his fork and the suspicious look on their parents' faces morphed into one of surprise and relief. It felt bad lying to an adult and even more so when she was clueless as to why she had to in the first place. She'd ask questions later. As much as she hated the idea of Ariel dating Marshall, she couldn't come up with something else.

"W-Well," Marshall croaked, snapping out of his reverie and gulping down the water from his glass. "A-Anna was helping me out with Ariel since I wasn't getting anywhere with her." The way he mentioned her cousin's name left Anna aching to throw a punch. Maybe _punches_ for every single thing he did and didn't do. But if she did that, this façade would blow its cover in no time.

"Oh!" Elsa piped up. "That's why you're always together? Wow. I didn't know that."

"Really? You can't get a girl to notice you?" Mr. Dalton gave a cheeky grin that made Marshall's cheeks redden and rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ariel's quiet and a little mysterious. She kind of hates me and Anna's helping me out."

"Why does she hate you?" Mrs. Dalton asked.

Anna wanted to spill all the reasons why Marshall was to be hated. "She doesn't hate him," she said instead, clenching her fists on top of her lap. "She's only hesitant to trust people. She's... afraid of getting hurt."

"Ah, well. My son is a nice kid and quite the gentleman. If he likes someone, he'd treat them like a princess."

Marshall, the so-called gentleman, fumbled for his glass and downed the contents.

"Elsa's sweet too." Mrs. Dalton looked fondly at her daughter who was already mirroring her brother's antics. "She'd often help me out with household duties. I especially love her baking."

"Come to think of it," Mr. Dalton looked at Elsa, "you haven't baked anything in a while."

Elsa put down her glass and cleared her throat. "I haven't found the time."

"School is that busy, huh?" Mrs. Dalton chewed her food daintily.

There was nothing else said after that. They sat and ate with a background noise of cutlery clashing against each other.

It was delicious. Anna could appreciate it if not for the company. Rude as it may sound, the Dalton Residence felt uncomfortably cold for her liking. She wasn't feeling unwelcomed, per se. It was only different from the warm and cozy atmosphere of her own home. Then again, she had never been to a house of an acquaintance before. She wouldn't know.

"Tell us about yourself, Anna," Mr. Dalton said as soon as he was done eating.

Anna swallowed the last bit of her food and took a sip from her glass. "What would you like to know?"

Mr. Dalton chuckled. "There's no need to be guarded. Just tell us what you want to share."

Being a Westergaard, Anna was not convinced. She had grown accustomed to people who wore what she dubbed the 'business face' and Elsa's father was wearing one that exact moment. There was also Elsa's need to lie to him and his wife. Yes, she needed to be guarded.

"Okay. I'm Anna Westergaard, sixteen. I have two siblings and I'm the youngest. One of them is already married and have her own family, and the other one will get married early next year."

"Sixteen? I thought you were in the same year as Marshall," Mr. Dalton said. "So you're Elsa's classmate?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm in my third year."

"You must be smart, then." Anna smiled and Mr. Dalton returned the gesture with a nod. "What about your parents? What do they do?"

"My mother is a chef, but she took a break to take care of my sister's son. He's her first grandchild." Mrs. Dalton settled her fork on top of her plate and eyed Anna with interest, urging her to continue. "My father was a music producer."

Mrs. Dalton narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. Anna patiently waited for the next question while being careful not to show any signs of discomfort. It was way too early for her to be interrogated, but there she was in front of Elsa's parents doing just that.

"Was?" Surprisingly, the question didn't come from them, but from Elsa herself. "Your father _was_ a music producer?"

Anna was once again struck by the astuteness of the blonde. "He died five years ago."

"Oh. S-Sorry."

"It's fine. You didn't know."

"We're sorry to hear that, Anna," Mr. Dalton finally spoke and Anna only shrugged.

It was another couple of minutes before Mrs. Dalton broke the silence. "You have two siblings?" Anna nodded. "And you're the youngest?" Another nod. "The same as Elsa, then." The new information picked Anna's curiosity and she tilted her head. Her lack of verbal response made Mrs. Dalton look at Elsa. "You didn't tell her?"

Elsa licked her lips and squeaked, "It's not something you tell someone unless they ask."

"That's true," Mr. Dalton agreed.

"Well, since we're already talking about it, we might as well continue," Mrs. Dalton reasoned. "Anna looks confused. Maybe it's better to tell her."

There was no sense in denying that the idea was tempting. Nevertheless, Anna was more worried about the way Elsa wrung her hands on top of her lap, looking small and vulnerable. It reminded her of the time in the mall where Elsa was walking way behind her. Why, of all places, did Elsa look unsure of herself in her own house, in front of her own family?

"I am," Anna admitted, "but if it's something that Elsa isn't ready to share, I'm willing to wait."

"Oh? We can tell you if she can't."

"With all due respect, Mrs. Dalton, I owe your daughter a lot. If this is something she's uncomfortable with, I'm not going to pry."

"Well said." Mr. Dalton grinned. "Quin, I believe that sharing someone's story should be the responsibility of said 'someone'."

"It is also our story," Mrs. Dalton pointed out. "There's nothing wrong with talking about Cindy."

The memory of Marshall calling Elsa by the same name flashed inside Anna's head. She had always assumed Elsa and Marshall were the only Dalton siblings, but now she found out there were three of them and it intrigued her. Was that the name of their other sibling? Mrs. Dalton said that Elsa was the youngest. That must mean this 'Cindy' was older. Was she older than Marshall? Where was she? What was she like?

"I'm not saying it's wrong," Mr. Dalton explained. "You heard what the girl said. She wants to hear it from Elsa. Whether or not Elsa tells her is none of our business."

Mrs. Dalton looked exasperated and regarded Elsa with a look that made the younger blonde cower and fiddle her fingers. Anna suddenly felt the rising rush of being a protector. Honestly, what was going on?

"Alright." Mrs. Dalton cleared her throat and looked at Anna. "Do you have any plans to go to college?"

Random as it was, Anna was glad for the diversion. "Yes. I was thinking, maybe education. I enjoy teaching children."

"You sound sure. How long have you wanted to pursue it?"

"Since I had my nephew."

Mrs. Dalton nodded and her eyes drifted to her daughter. "As a child, Elsa always wanted to be a chef." Anna sat attentively, secretly glad to learn more about the blonde without even asking. "I'm not sure if she still feels the same way. Her dishes _are_ delicious, but her pastries take the cake."

Mr. Dalton snorted. "Quin, that was lame."

* * *

Anna narrowed her eyes as though her drenched clothes did terrible things and wondered how to wash them using these machines that might as well have come from another world. She was suddenly hyper-aware of her lack of knowledge when it came to household chores.

"Don't touch that!"

Yelping, Anna threw the piece of cloth back into the hamper and clutched her chest to still her rapid beating heart. Elsa quickly grabbed the hamper and pulled it away from her grasps. "But—"

"I told you, you're a guest."

Anna breathed in and out for about three times and poured every ounce of seriousness in one look. "Those are my clothes, Elsa. I can't have you wash them."

"And I can't have you wash them while in my house." Elsa picked up a wet pink blouse. "It's better to wash these now so you can bring them home dry later."

"I can bring them home wet."

"You can," Elsa looked at the labels on the clothes, "if I let you."

"What makes you think I'll listen?"

"Because I said so."

Stunned, Anna stared unabashedly at the unusually large grin on Elsa's face. A grin that was real and genuine with the sparkle it brought to her eyes. For the first time since she arrived in the Dalton residence, Elsa was comfortable in her own skin and Anna had no idea why.

"Just get inside or, if you want, watch me wash your clothes. It might be boring."

 _I doubt it._

Anna pushed down the words and muttered, "At least let me wash my underwear."

"Was that why you wanted to wash it on your own?" Heat rushed to Anna's cheeks and she couldn't maintain eye contact. "Anna, there's no need to get embarrassed. It's just me."

 _I'm embarrassed because it's you._

God, she was turning sappy fast, it wasn't even funny. Anna pursed her lips and attempted to get her clothes back, only for Elsa to get it out of her reach. "You don't have to do this."

"Anna, I said I won't let you go home with these still wet."

Wherever this burst of confidence or playfulness came from, it made Anna speechless to a point she agreed without much thought. Elsa's eyes sparkled once more and she opened two identical machines to do some kind of magic.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Elsa said over the spinning sound and the mood shifted into a serious direction. "For... saying something about you being Mars' girlfriend."

Reminded of the incident, she frowned. "Yeah, that was uncalled for."

"S-Sorry."

"It's fine," Anna sighed. "We were able to take it back anyway."

"If... If you want to ask, g-go ahead."

If this was some other person, Anna wouldn't hesitate. However, this wasn't just anyone. This was Elsa, the girl who was vulnerable in a dinner with her family who, for some reason, left her for years in Corona. With the way she trembled while washing clothes, it was as clear as fresh water that she only offered out of guilt. Was it truly alright to ask? Was it okay to pry with their current level of connection?

Anna didn't know. It had been too long since she tried getting to know someone. "I told you I'm not going to force you until you're ready."

Seeing the blonde's shoulders relax, it was difficult to regret the decision. No matter how much Anna was dying to know, it didn't feel right making Elsa even more tensed than she already was for the entire night. No one deserved to be uncomfortable in their own home.

"Why? I said something out of line and yet you..."

Anna clasped her hands behind her back and focused on the switches. "Someone once told me that I'm judgmental and blame people even without knowing anything about them." A sharp intake of breath allowed Anna to know that Elsa understood. "I don't think it's in my place to ask personal questions when we started off like that."

"But asking me personal things means that you want to know me better, right? T-That means you don't want to keep doubting me, right?"

"I will be honest with you, Elsa. It's hard for me to trust people. Everyone who I thought were my friends turned out to be one simply because they needed something from me. I've been used countless times before, it was almost stupid."

"I..."

"I used to believe that relationships last, but after everything..." Anna let the rest hung in the air. "It's stupid, isn't it?"

A _click_ from the spinner echoed around the laundry room. Elsa opened it up and said, "I don't think it's stupid. I think it's normal for people to be afraid of getting hurt unless they're a masochist."

Despite the situation, Anna couldn't stop the snort which she couldn't very much hide anymore because Elsa was looking at her when she did. With how hot her face was, it was probably matching the color of her hair. She expected a laugh to come at her expense, but none came.

"You look better when you smile."

"Wha...? Where did that come from?!"

"It's your fault for doing it in front of me." Elsa busied herself with the laundry again.

Anna waited for a further explanation until she realized that was it. "You compliment people at the most random times, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Our second meeting. You told me that I'm beautiful but judgmental."

Pale cheeks gained a rosy blush. "W-Well, you are."

"Girls?" Elsa's father peeped inside the door. "Anna, stay over for the night."

"W-What?"

"The rain isn't stopping and it's already late. You can sleep with Elsa in her room."

"But—"

"No buts, young lady. I'm not going to send you out there alone even if you have a car," Mr. Dalton said with the same authority as back when he invited her inside the house. "Go to bed after that, okay? You still have school tomorrow."

Anna remained dumbstruck as he left. Too many things already happened this night that she wasn't sure she could take much more. How could a series of events unfold over one impulsive act of taking Elsa home? From meeting Elsa's parents and wearing Elsa's clothes to eating dinner with her family and sleeping in their house?

"Els—"

"Stay the night, Anna. It _is_ late. If you want, my parents can call your house to assure them you're alright."

"No, no, that's not it. I know my way around here. I can go home."

"It's raining."

"I know, but this is too much. I came here unannounced and now your family's taking me in for a night."

Another _click_ sounded and Elsa grabbed Anna's clothes from inside to transfer them to the other. "My parents are protective. Believe me, they'll feel terrible if you insisted on leaving."

Now how was she supposed to counter that? Anna quickly came to the realization that she couldn't and resigned herself to her fate. Elsa smiled and announced that she was almost done with the laundry. They spent a few minutes there, engaged in a simple conversation about what Anna thought about dinner—the food—and both not wanting to talk about anything more serious. It was surprising how easily it came to them.

"I didn't notice earlier." Anna looked at Elsa's bed. "Your bed is big for one person, isn't it?"

"I'm a messy sleeper." Elsa casually pulled out a sleeping bag from her closet. "You can take the bed. I'll sleep here."

"No." Anna grabbed the sleeping bag from the blonde who was trying to hoard it for herself. "It's your bed, Elsa. You've already let me borrow your clothes and you even washed mine. This is too much."

"We can share the bed?"

"No!" Anna blurted and Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Y-You said you're a messy sleeper."

Elsa's cheeks pinkened, sharing the same shade as Anna's own. An awkwardness hung in the air, different from the other times they were together. This one was born out of embarrassment instead of hostility. "Right," Elsa stuttered. "O-Okay."

Anna inwardly sighed and placed the sleeping bag beside the bed while Elsa searched for an extra pillow.

After setting up, they did their nightly duties. For Anna who didn't have anything with her, it mainly consisted of washing her face and brushing her teeth with a brand new toothbrush that Elsa offered. Once they were done, Elsa turned the lights off and crawled to her bed as Anna settled in the sleeping bag, laying on her side opposite of where the blonde was. For someone who was only starting to acknowledge her own feelings despite her biggest fear, everything that happened for the past few hours was draining.

"Anna?" came Elsa's soft voice and Anna let out a soft 'hm'. "Are you still scared to let people into your life?"

By reflex, Anna bit her lower lip to stop herself from answering. She wasn't used to sharing her emotions with anyone anymore, and even though she was almost certain Elsa was a kind person at heart, there was no assurance that it would stay like that forever. Trusting someone meant she was giving that person the power to deceive her. But... there was something about Elsa that made her want to try again, if only for one more time.

So she answered, with all honesty, "I am."

The bed creaked behind her before Elsa's voice came again. "I think... I think it's normal to be afraid. People come and go. But even if they leave, the memories and lessons you learned from them will always be a part of you. Maybe they won't be with you physically, but they'll always be with you in spirit."

There was a prickling sensation in Anna's eyes that burned and she didn't answer for the longest time. Memories of her entire life replayed inside her head and they were vivid enough that it almost seemed as if they only happened recently. From her childhood which was colorful then but just so painful to look back on now, to the death of her father, to her so-called friends' betrayals, to Vanessa's own, and then there was Marshall and the other students.

Anna silently sucked in a shuddering breath and let out an empty laugh. "You believe in spirits?"

"No." The answer was immediate but decisive. It was a stark contrast to the way Elsa spoke back in dinner and it made Anna turn around to see a pair of baby blue eyes looking back at her with such certainty, it made her heart stutter inside her chest. "I believe that if it's strong enough, relationships do last."

* * *

 **Anna being sixteen in her third year of high school was on purpose. It happens when people were allowed or recommended to skip a grade. Hence, the comment of Elsa's father where he said that Anna must be smart.**


	16. Fever

Elsa couldn't remember the last time she slept without a nightmare or the last time she was able to sleep without difficulty. It was the first time she had let someone else in her room and she expected to be nervous or have a hard time sleeping. It didn't happen.

Resting an arm on her forehead, she recalled the events from the previous night. Anna sat down at the same table as Marshall and lied along with them. Everything that happened was against the redhead's wishes and Elsa felt terrible even now. She knew she had to explain. A simple change of clothes, a brand new toothbrush, and a place to stay was nothing compared to what Anna gave in return.

A tiny smile adorned her lips as she remembered the way Anna told her mother off. Normally, Elsa didn't like it when people went against her parents, but she wouldn't deny she was wholly grateful for what was said and done. Having someone else being respectful of her decisions was uplifting in a twisted sense. It was unfair, but she was glad Anna didn't force her to explain.

Elsa clasped her hands together and stretched, sighing when she heard a satisfying pop. Lifting the blanket off of her and ready to leave the comfort of her bed, she caught sight of Anna wrapped like a burrito and face completely flushed. Panic quickly overtook her senses and she practically threw herself out of the bed to kneel beside a shivering redhead.

"Anna?" There was no response but the chattering of teeth. Elsa gently placed the back of her fingers on Anna's forehead. "Oh no."

Grabbing her blanket and wrapping it around the girl, Elsa left the room and down to the laundry. The thermometer wasn't difficult to find—it was inside the drawer where most of their medical supplies were—with her mother being very organized. As soon as she went back to her room, she knelt beside Anna again.

"Anna?" Elsa gently shook the redhead who blearily opened her eyes. "You're burning up. Let me check your temperature."

In her state, Anna whimpered when the sleeping bag was opened and a device was placed in her armpit. Elsa waited for the _beep_ and frowned at the result. After covering the redhead up again, she adjusted the temperature of her room— _I should've done that before_ —and stumbled down the halls until she reached the living room where her father was sitting on the sofa.

Noticing her, King tore his gaze from the TV. "Early riser today?"

"Can I take a day off?"

"Why?" He removed his eyeglasses and made his way to her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

"No, it's not me. Anna has a fever and it's sort of high."

A loud thud captured their attention. Right there, by the stairs, was Anna walking down with wobbly legs, hands clumsily holding on the railings for guidance. "Anna!" Elsa exclaimed, running and catching the girl who was off-balanced on time and gently settling her down to sit on one of the steps. "Why did you stand?"

"I-I'm okay," she said, her voice raspy.

"No, you're not." As if to agree with her, the redhead shivered.

"Oh dear," Queenie gasped when she saw the girls after popping out from the kitchen, Marshall not far behind. "What happened?"

"She's burning up," Elsa informed, rubbing up and down the girl's back.

Anna pushed Elsa away with a weak grasp. "It's only a mild fever. I can go to school."

"It's not mild! I just checked it!" Elsa hissed, quickly regretting her actions when Anna winced.

Queenie knelt beside them and compared Anna's temperature to hers. "Anna, that's not mild. I can't let you go to school like this."

"I-I'll just drive home."

"No, I'm not going to let you drive in that state. We could drop you off, but the weather isn't cooperative. It could only make you worse."

"Just rest for today, Anna. Let Elsa take care of you," King insisted.

"B-But—"

"Enough, Anna," Elsa demanded. "You're not going anywhere until you're better."

It seemed to have convinced the redhead for she suddenly stopped talking. That, or she lacked the energy to argue. Seeing how flushed Anna was and how there was an abnormal heat radiating from her, Elsa immediately regretted ever taking that umbrella.

 _I should be the one with the fever._

"Elsa, come on." Marshall knelt beside the pair. "Let's take her back to your room." He reached for Anna but was denied when the girl flinched away, leaning her forehead on Elsa's shoulder.

Marshall looked at his sister pleadingly, knowing full well that if Anna was going to listen to someone, it would be to her. Elsa wrapped her arms around the girl and whispered in her ear, "Anna, just this once. Until my room. Let him carry you?"

Anna shook her head. "I can walk." She pulled back and used the railings to support her weight, only to fall back on the female blonde. "Damn it." Elsa placed a hand on her arm and looked at her intently until she relented. "Fine."

The siblings shared a glance before Marshall stepped forward and wrap an arm around Anna's back and the back of her knees. None of them spoke as he walked up the stairs while carrying her bridal style, leaving Elsa feeling anxious.

"Can you handle it?" Elsa turned to her worried mother. "I can try to get off from work today."

"We'll be fine, Mom. I know how to handle a fever. I'll take care of her."

"I understand you want to help her, but don't catch a cold yourself. Tell me if you start feeling sluggish, okay? I'll call from time to time to make sure you're okay."

Knowing better than to answer back, Elsa promised and went to the kitchen to take out ingredients for a chicken vegetable soup. There was no point in arguing with her mother and she might as well nurse Anna and worry about the consequences later.

"I think you should go up there." Marshall's voice came as a whisper beside her ear, but it startled her all the same. She didn't hear anyone approach.

"Why?"

"She's still insisting she can go to school or drive home," he explained while on the lookout, making sure they were alone. "She's still awake."

"Don't mind her. Sooner or later she'll realize her body is too weak to go anywhere."

"You're closer than I thought," he mumbled, she almost missed it. She gave him a look that earned her a, "What?"

"Nothing." Elsa started shredding the chicken. "When will you bring Ariel here?"

Cheeks aflame, he spluttered in a rushed whisper, "That was just an excuse!"

"An excuse that Anna made and eventually helped us out of that mess," she pointed out. "I think you owe her and Ariel more than you think."

"I know what you're trying to do here, Elsa, and I admit that those girls are really kind. Too kind for their own good. But I'm not going to change my mind."

"You still won't tell me why you're going along with your friends even if you know these girls are nice."

"Maybe someday I will," Marshall replied noncommittally as Elsa stirred the soup. "So..."

"What?"

"Do you... like her?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I told you tha—"

"Do you?"

Elsa threw a glare in his direction. "I want to be her friend," she said. "We're not dating, Mars. It's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"Are you serious? First, you told me that I can fall for anyone but her. Now, you're asking me this?"

"I'm just thinking, what if she likes you?" Marshall traced his fingers on the counter. "She doesn't even talk to people, but she took you home."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she only wanted to be friends? And even if you're right, it doesn't matter because it's not going to work. I'm just- I'm practically lying to her face!"

"Elsa, yo—"

" _Stop_. Just... stop."

Content that there was no retort from him, Elsa finished the soup and, once it was ready, ran to the laundry room and searched the drawer for aspirin before going back to the kitchen.

"Elsa?" King stepped inside as Elsa was preparing the food. "We'll be leaving now. Don't leave the house, okay? And take care of Anna."

Settling the bowl on the counter, she kissed her parents' goodbye. "I will. Take care."

Marshall shot her a worried look before leaving with their parents. After hearing the front door click, Elsa carefully carried the tray back to her room, stumbling only for a little as she opened the door, and placed it on top of the nightstand. She ran her hand through her hair while taking in the sight of Anna sleeping on her bed. Marshall must've put her there. Anna stirred, turquoise blue eyes peering up at her.

"I made soup," Elsa greeted and smiled when Anna grunted. "Anna, you need to eat before I give you some medicine. Come on." She helped Anna up until she was leaning on the headboard and grabbed the bowl of soup, scooping a portion and blowing before offering it to the redhead. "Here."

"Elsa." Anna cleared her throat, trying again, "I can eat by myself."

"You're trembling. If I let you do that, you might let go of the spoon or, worse, the bowl. I'm not going to risk you burning yourself."

Satisfied when Anna didn't have a retort, Elsa scooped another portion and reanimated her earlier actions. During the first few scoops, Anna looked severely uncomfortable as she ate. It was a slow process since Anna would furrow her brows repeatedly and swallow slowly, but Elsa remained patient. The time it took to wait, in turn, resulted in her taking in the girl's newly awakened state.

It was funny in an endearing sort of way. How was that kind of hair possible? It defied gravity.

"Better," Anna said suddenly. Elsa tilted her head and Anna smiled as she lifted a hair tie too familiar for the blonde. "Back in the mall, you looked more confident with your hair down."

Surprised and speechless, Elsa threw her hand back and noticed locks of hair resting on her shoulders. How was Anna able to take it down without her noticing? Her hands began to tremble, the remaining soup in the bowl stirring accordingly, and her breathing became erratic.

Her hair was down.

In her house.

 _No._

An irrational side of her began to panic, thinking her parents were right there watching her, their piercing eyes judging her every move. It was cold. So cold. She needed to grab a new tie and style her hair in a ponytail or a bun. Not like this, where it was down and free. No, she didn't deserve to be free when Cindy couldn't be.

"Elsa?"

Jumping when Anna grabbed her wrist, Elsa spluttered and blinked back the wetness in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I- I was just surprised."

"D-Did you mind?"

"No." Elsa wanted to take it back, but Anna immediately relaxed and smiled, making it difficult. "It... It _is_ comfortable."

"Are you sure?"

Scooping another spoonful, Elsa offered the soup to Anna who awkwardly took it. "Yes. You just caught me off guard."

Hoping that focusing on feeding Anna would distract her from unwelcomed thoughts, Elsa almost wished the fever wouldn't settle down. _Whoa, there._ Frowning at the bowl, she mentally berated herself and tried to figure out where those thoughts came from. It was plain rude to wish someone not getting over a fever.

"It's delicious."

The compliment made Elsa look at the redhead again. "You can't taste it, can you?"

"Your mom said you can cook."

Feeling ashamed for having relished at the way Anna nervously nibbled on her bottom lip, Elsa forcefully lowered her gaze back to the empty bowl. She blew a puff of air and settled the bowl on the tray to pick up the medicine and glass of water.

"I'll make you another one someday." The promise came out of nowhere, but Elsa found she didn't mind when Anna looked at her with _that_ expression. "Hurry up and get better so I can hear an honest critic from you," she insisted, offering the medicine.

Shutting her eyes and smiling, Anna swallowed the pill. "I'd like that."

* * *

As soon as the kettle boiled, Elsa transferred the water to the teapot and grabbed the honey with lemon and ginger from the fridge. Carefully balancing the tray, she went to her room and settled it on top of the study table. Anna's fever had settled down by a bit and was mostly bedridden. Elsa was determined to change that by the end of the day.

"Anna." Elsa gently shook the girl after removing the wet cloth on her forehead. "We need to change your clothes."

"W-What?" Anna blinked a few times, groggy from her slumber.

"Your clothes. We need to change it." Gently guiding the girl back to the headboard and grabbing the clothes on top of the nightstand, Elsa continued, "You sweated a lot."

"I–I can change by myself."

"Are you sure?" Anna nodded. "Okay. I'll be at my desk. I'm not going to look until you tell me to. I just want to be here in case you need help."

"O-Okay."

Fighting the urge to turn around, Elsa browsed random things on her laptop. The lack of an image to connect with the sound of clothes rustling and sheets shuffling only made her antsy and increasingly worried. What if Anna fainted? What if she was having a hard time changing? They were both girls. It shouldn't be a bother, right? Then again, maybe Anna was uncomfortable with people seeing her naked?

 _I know I'd be._

She shuddered at the thought of someone seeing her in the nude. Even during her gym class with Rapunzel, she'd go to the cubicle to change.

Deciding to distract herself, she focused on the events from this morning. Why had she wished for Anna's slow recovery? It wasn't nice, especially when the girl was already warming up to her.

"Done."

The raspy voice made Elsa wince, but her muscles loosened when she realized Anna was now fully clothed. How long was she thinking? Elsa turned her swivel chair around and smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than before. Maybe I ca—"

"Anna," Elsa spoke before the girl could insist on going home again. "I'm not letting you go anywhere until your fever has completely died down."

"It's just a fever, Elsa. I'm not dying!"

"A fever can kill someone the same way a knife, a gun, or a poison could. It needs to be taken care of instead of being left alone." Elsa stood to prepare the tea. "I'm not going to risk it."

After adding the honey, there was a mumbled, "I'm all better."

Elsa sighed. "It's raining out there and you're still recovering. I already told Rapz to tell Ariel because I doubt my brother will. You're staying for the night."

"I can't do that!" Anna croaked and coughed, alarming Elsa. "I've already burdened you and your fami—"

"My parents wouldn't insist you staying if you were a burden." Elsa didn't need to hear another one of these speeches. She hated it when people think of themselves as burdens. It was a nasty feeling she was familiar with. "My father wouldn't invite you in when he approached us last night if he thinks you were a burden and my mom is a nurse who takes pride in her profession. Helping someone comes naturally to her."

Anna's face was redder than before and Elsa assumed it was more than the cold this time. She didn't like seeing Anna sick, and if talking frankly would make the job easier, she would do it. There was no way she'd leave Anna in this state.

"Are you good with tea?" Elsa asked. "Are you allergic to honey, lemon or ginger?"

"I'm fine with them."

The laconic response almost made Elsa apologize, but she resisted. It wouldn't do well to take her words back because that could lead to Anna insisting to leave again. She grabbed the mug from the tray and offered it to the girl.

"We drink this every time we have a cold or flu. It helps with digestion and the ginger helps with the dizziness."

"Ginger?"

"There's lemon, honey, and ginger. It doesn't taste bad." Anna was blinking repeatedly. "Anna?"

"Huh? O-Oh! Uhm, thanks." Anna took the mug and blew on the content before taking a sip. Her eyes widened and she let out a soft pleased moan. "This isn't so bad."

Successfully holding back a giggle, Elsa grinned. Anna's shoulders rose to her ear and she smiled sheepishly at the tea. Elsa wanted to ask if she was embarrassed, but that wasn't a question people just ask someone and she left it alone. She was simply glad that the tension from her random display of authority immediately piped down.

"Do you want to sleep?"

Anna glanced at the digital clock on Elsa's nightstand and shook her head. "I've been sleeping all day. That has to be unhealthy too," she said, raising an eyebrow teasingly and receiving a giggle in return. "Is it alright if I...?"

"Leave? No."

"I was thinking more of a movie. I don't think I can convince you to let me go anyway."

"Right."

"Is it okay if I ask why?"

"If someone gets sick while in your house, would you send them home?" There was a momentary silence before Anna shook her head with a guilty smile. Elsa nodded. "What kind of movie do you watch?"

"Anything."

A slight tug on the edge of Elsa's lips. "Anything's a vague choice, Anna."

Anna paused. After a moment of silence, she laughed hard with no restrictions or hesitance. Elsa was stunned. She had only meant to tease as a payback for what Anna said at the mall. She hadn't expected a full-blown laughing fit. At the very least, she expected a smile.

But she largely preferred this.

Hearing that laugh... It was relaxing and heartwarming. Elsa barely held the realization in when she remembered Anna's comment inside the laundry room, about how random her compliments were. She placed a hand over her lips to hide her growing smile until she ended up giggling at her own expense.

"O-Okay. You got me there," Anna wheezed, wiping the side of her eyes.

"I try." Elsa knelt beside the bed and pulled on the handle below it. "If you're done being amused, maybe you can tell me what you want to watch?"

Anna eyed the movie covers inside the drawer. "You have an under bed storage?"

"It comes in handy." Elsa tapped the edges while waiting for the answer to her earlier question. "I've already watched everything in here. Choose what you want. You're the one bored."

Anna scanned the collection with her eyes. "Mulan."

If interactions were something they lacked the last couple of months, Elsa would've found the suggestion surprising. A single look at the girl would have people assuming she was into romance. Knowing Anna the way she does, however, she merely smiled and grabbed her laptop.

The movie began and Elsa sat beside the tensed redhead. When she asked what was wrong, she was told that there was nothing. Anna was quickly engrossed in the movie, but Elsa made sure to catch a glimpse of her from time to time. She wanted to make sure that Anna wasn't forcing herself.

"I like this. This song."

Elsa, who hadn't been paying attention, tried to focus on the screen until she realized it was Mulan's Reflection song. "Oh."

"It's relatable."

"It is?"

"Mhm. It reminds me of the time I haven't told my family about my sexuality."

Elsa's breath hitched. "When did you realize?"

"Four years ago." Anna wrapped the blanket around herself. "When people started talking about having boyfriends or girlfriends, I realized I didn't want a guy and that I've never been attracted to them before."

"And people knew about it... how?" Elsa threaded carefully, wanting to know more but also reluctant to ask for fear of being nosy. "I mean, you don't look like someone who'd announce something personal like that. How did my brother and his friends know?"

"Vanessa went to the same junior high with me and Ariel. She... picked up on it herself." There was a melancholic smile on her face that made Elsa frown. "In the end, she spread those rumors around until everybody knew about it."

"That's—" Rude. Disgusting. Annoying. Elsa could come up with numerous degrading insults that wouldn't be enough. "Why would she go that far?"

"It's just the way it goes."

The immediate response horrified Elsa. It reminded her of the time when Anna mentioned something about hypocrites. It was dark and felt very real, and hearing these thoughts made her sad. She was used to thinking the same way and it hurt to think that someone shared the same beliefs.

She knew how exhausting it could be.

"H-How did your family take it?" Elsa asked, curious about the answer and wanting to divert from the earlier topic. She didn't want to think about it while in Anna's presence. The last thing she needed was to break down in front of the girl.

"They said they already knew. Something about them noticing my reactions every time they'd tease me about having a boyfriend. I just regret how I wasn't able to tell my father."

"But you _can_ tell him," Elsa blurted when Anna's face fell. "You can always talk to him. You just won't hear a vocal response. He's your father. I'm sure he will understand."

"I know." Anna smiled and placed her chin on top of her knee. "I just wanted to actually hear him say it."

With the lack of a better response, they watched the movie progress. Poor Elsa was distracted by their earlier conversation that she couldn't concentrate again. She was glad that Anna was opening up to her, however disconcerting the information was.

Vanessa started Anna's hellish life in school. For what reason? Because Anna was gay?

Elsa would never understand why people would hurt someone. Whether they had reasons to be angry, there wasn't an acceptable reason to treat someone unkindly. She had seen firsthand how people treated Anna and Ariel, always ignoring them when they needed help. The memory struck a nerve and she promised she'd put a stop to it no matter what.

Willing her focus back to the movie, she realized it was already on the part where Mulan was entering the camp, disguised in her father's armor. "What do you think about Mulan?" she asked as the soldiers began fighting against each other.

"What about her?"

"Disguising as a man, disobeying her father..."

"She's strong. Emotionally. Because she was willing to go that far just to prove her worth."

"By leaving her family behind?"

"Do you think she can prove herself by staying?" Anna looked at her with inquisitive eyes. "She may have left, but it doesn't mean she loved them any less. Trying to become someone she's not to bring honor to them, to make them happy... As touching and honorable as it was, in the end, it's not who she is."

Elsa gave up concentrating on the movie, knowing full well that she couldn't after what Anna said.

 _It's not who she is._

Blinking away the forming tears in her eyes, she comforted herself by hugging her knees. Her gaze went past the screen of her laptop, only seeing her own blurry reflection. She had tied her hair back to a high ponytail when Anna was sleeping and it was now mocking her.

 _It's not you._

Were Rapunzel and Olaf right? Was this too much? Were her parents getting out of line? Elsa chewed on her bottom lip. It wasn't right to think that way. Of course, this was alright. This wasn't too much. Her parents weren't getting out of line. They simply wanted to make up for the years they had been apart. Elsa should be happy and grateful. They loved her with all their hearts. They ju—

A weight on her shoulder stopped her close to delusional thoughts and her body froze at the intimacy. She promised herself not to talk or move or breathe until Anna adjusted and explain her actions, but she didn't. There was only a soft breathing that proved that Anna was... sleeping.

Warmth bloomed in Elsa's chest. She wasn't used to physical contact and she knew Anna was the same. Leaning on her might've been in an accident, but this didn't stop her from smiling because that must mean Anna had already warmed enough to sleep unguarded around her. They were way past that point ever since the previous night, but the difference was that, now, Anna was sleeping _on_ her. That must mean something.

Slowly, Elsa pulled her laptop on her side of the bed and carefully laid Anna down, covering her up to the shoulders with a blanket. She placed her laptop on top of the desk and came back to kneel beside the bed, watching with a contented smile at the sight of Anna's red face sleeping peacefully.


	17. Umbrella

Gravity was strong that particular morning and pulled Elsa's weight down the bed, making it extremely difficult to leave. Her mind was spinning, her body was weak, and her throat was dry that no matter how many times she swallowed, it didn't do any good. She was doomed.

Elsa forced herself up and looked at the body on the other side of the bed. Anna's face was peaceful and wore no signs of discomfort. Satisfied that Anna was over her sickness, she picked out her clothes for the day and stumbled to her personal bathroom.

"Ngh," she covered her mouth with a hand, feeling queasy. She closed her eyes and counted until she was confident she wouldn't trash.

The shower truly was a nice place to contemplate about life. Pressing her palms against the wall, Elsa's droopy eyes shone with determination. There was no way she would let her parents know about this. Not even Marshall.

 _Come on, Elsa. It's just a fever. You can do this._

It was a good thing the rain hadn't let up. Wearing a jacket wouldn't be considered weird. She'd much prefer to wear pants for added warmth, but her parents would surely ask her what was wrong. In the end, she ended up wearing a ribbon-collared dress with matching tights. _Okay, good._ Swallowing once and failing to ease the roughness of her throat again, she stepped out of the bathroom and saw Anna sitting on the bed.

"Good morning," Elsa greeted.

"Morning."

Walking towards her closet, she asked, "Feeling better?"

"Much better."

"School?"

"Mhm. Uhm... Where are my clothes?"

Elsa gestured to the study table and Anna stood to take them, her cheeks flushing when her eyes landed on her own underwear. Something about the action made the blonde blush as well and struggled to keep it back. "I have some shirts here if you want," she suggested. "In case you're not used to wearing the same clothes."

A dark, neatly groomed eyebrow arched. "I don't care about that."

"Oh? I haven't seen you wear the same clothes ever since I met you."

"You noticed that?"

Elsa spluttered and turned her attention back to the closet. The speed of her turn gave her vertigo and she held on to the edges of the closet for support. "You just stand out. I've never seen that shade of red on a hair before. And your eyes... they're blue and... green."

A warm hand touched her forehead. "Elsa, you're sick!"

"W-What? I'm not!" Elsa staggered away from the redhead's touch, her breaths becoming deep and shallow.

"You caught my cold..."

"Anna, I'm okay," she insisted, gasping when Anna reached to her again. "W-Wait, no!"

"It's my fault."

"I don't want you to get sick again!"

"But I—"

"I'm fine!" Elsa hissed, shooting daggers at the surprised redhead. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now, do you want a shirt?"

"Don't go to school, Elsa."

"I'm _okay_. It's not that bad. The shower helped."

"You forced me to stay in when I got sick. Why are you going when _you_ are?"

"I don't want Mom and Dad to worry. It's just a fever," she answered, but it didn't do anything. She thought it over and ultimately gave up. "I told you how my parents are protective, right? I mean it. Once, when I had a tiny scratch while washing the dishes, they almost took me to the hospital."

"What?"

"They're paranoid about my health, Anna. I don't want to worry them. I'm _fine_. I can stand and talk and I even woke up before you did!"

Elsa had no idea how long they stood there, staring at each other. She tried her best to keep smiling to assure Anna that she was alright, but the frown on the redhead's face didn't go away. It was different from the angry frown Elsa used to see. This one was... warm.

"Fine. But you're staying in the infirmary."

"No! If I stay there, they'll send me back home."

"I'll tell Ms. Clara not to. You'll also tell me if you start feeling worse, classes or not. You _will_ tell me and I'll take you home, okay?"

There was an underlying hint of gentleness beneath that authoritative voice that sent a heat that didn't have anything to do with her fever to Elsa's cheeks. Strange as it may sound, this made her think that Anna was truly worried about her. "Okay," she relented. "N-Now, do you want a shirt?"

Anna shook her head. "I'm okay with these."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Elsa was about to close the closet when a necklace hanging from the interior caught her eye.

"You still have it." Anna was looking at the same necklace, a serene smile plastered on her lips.

"Did you think I threw it away?"

"I don't see you wearing it."

Elsa removed the necklace from the hook. "Why did you give me this?"

"I don't know. You were looking at it and I thought you wanted it. Looks like I was wrong."

"I do." Her fingers curled around the accessory. "How did you notice that?"

"Your eyes."

"What?"

"It was the first time I saw that look in your eyes. You were happy, but there was also something... missing?" Anna's face scrunched. "I can't explain it."

Elsa felt her heart stop as fear and hope welled inside her chest when the words truly sank in. How did Anna notice? Elsa made careful precautions and knew she composed herself enough so no one would. Even Marshall couldn't. How did Anna?

"You... You're not making that up, are you?"

"Why will I make something up? It's just something I noticed. Even when you're smiling in school, it didn't feel right."

 _How?_

"I told you I've been betrayed many times." Elsa closed her mouth, realizing that she vocally asked her thoughts. "I've learned to observe people. I'm not saying I'm always right, but most of the time..." Anna finished with a shrug.

Not wanting to delve deeper into the topic, Elsa looked at the necklace on her hand. She was curious, but if she asked, Anna might notice something was off. The only solace she had at the moment was the mere thought that Anna bought the necklace for _her_ because she thought she liked it. Anna was noticing _her_. Elsa didn't know if she should feel guarded because of being carefully observed, or giddy because Anna could see the _real her_.

It was a contradicting feeling that she didn't know what to do with. She knew how to deal with Rapunzel because they'd been friends for years, but this was Anna. Was Anna seriously good at observing people, or was Elsa just bad at acting?

When Anna was done with her morning rituals, Elsa still couldn't find an answer. She pocketed the necklace, grabbed her bag, and headed to the dining room, greeting everyone who asked how Anna was doing. Elsa was not oblivious to the subtle glances the redhead threw her way. She knew she was worried, but she ignored it and smiled while talking happily to her family as they always did over breakfast.

Then her father asked, "Why don't you go together?"

"That's right. You're going to the same school anyway," Queenie agreed. "You two just walk, right? Anna has a car and there's a drizzle out there."

"Uh..." Marshall drawled. "I'm okay. It's nice to take a stroll under the rain once in a while. It's only a few minutes away."

"Yeah! Me to—"

"No," her parents said in unison. Elsa, however, was more surprised upon hearing the disapproval from her side. Anna was frowning and giving her a warning look that almost made her cringe.

Not knowing that his sister was sick, Marshall gave Elsa a sympathetic look. "E-Elsa can walk with me. It's a good exercise, right?" he asked, but then he blinked rapidly when Anna gave him a piercing glare.

"But if it's raining, I'd rather take her to school by car," King insisted.

"Elsa's not a kid anymore," Marshall explained, raising an eyebrow when Anna's frown deepened. "If... Anna's fine with it, then I guess I can't do anything about that."

"I don't mind. In fact, I _insist_." Elsa gulped at the emphasis on the last word.

"Hmm. I have to remember inviting Anna more often," Queenie said. "Both of you listen to her well."

"I try," Anna shrugged, eliciting a laugh out of Elsa's mother.

Feeling embarrassed at the unusual turn of events, Elsa took the liberty of eating despite having an upset stomach. She had to do it slowly to make sure she wouldn't vomit, but thankfully, Anna was hogging all the attention.

After breakfast, Anna convinced Elsa's mother to let her wash the dishes. Something about her wanting to do something in return for staying over for two days. Everyone prepared themselves for the day while Elsa took that time to stare at Anna. To her trained eyes in regards to household chores, she knew Anna wasn't used to it. Still, she tried. Elsa considered it a job well done when there weren't any broken glasses.

"Alright, take care out there, all of you." King gave a warning look that forced a nod out of them.

"Oh, and Anna?" Queenie called, prompting them to look at her. "Make sure that Mars will get to introduce your cousin to us soon, please?"

Elsa had to stifle a laugh when Marshall's face flushed as Anna answered, "It really depends on Marshall... but I'll try."

Anna dragged Elsa to her car when the old couple went to theirs, whereas Marshall opened his umbrella and left without saying goodbye. They'd see each other anyway. The drive wasn't long and Anna found a suitable parking spot. Before Elsa could step out, her elbow was nudged and she looked at Anna questioningly. Without a word, Anna touched Elsa's neck and forehead, checking the temperature again.

"Anna."

"A fever is supposed to be taken care of instead of being left alone." Anna worried her bottom lip. "This is the opposite of what you told me yesterday."

"I already missed school. I'm not as sick as you were. Admit it, I can move. Even my parents and Marshall didn't notice."

Anna's face twisted into something Elsa wasn't familiar with it, so she simply sat there and mentally formulated a plan. If Anna insisted on getting her home, she'd fight back or jump out of the car.

"Give me your phone." The redhead's offered hand was open and palm up, ready for the device. "Come on."

Too shocked to say anything, Elsa handed her phone. Anna typed something fast and gave it back, an added contact saved: Anna.

"I want you to call me if you feel even the slightest bit worse. It doesn't matter if classes are ongoing. You _will_ call me, okay?"

"O-Okay."

Anna stepped out and ran around the car to open Elsa's door. "Come on, before it starts raining hard again." Anna offered a hand which Elsa dumbly took, mainly because she was overwhelmed with the way Anna was being unusually attentive and caring.

The students kept glancing at them; some looked surprised and some would whisper to their friends. Most of them looked happy at the sight of the two girls holding hands. Elsa knew that Anna was simply guiding her and making sure she wouldn't fall or stumble, but the glances of the students were starting to worry her. They weren't different from how they used to regard them ever since the picture went around, but Elsa was beginning to become conscious.

 _Do we really look like a couple?_

Heat rushed to her head for various reasons and she wobbled on her steps. Tanned arms caught her with ease and she felt another weird tug inside her chest upon smelling her shampoo on red hair. They were so close and Elsa was truly grateful that Marshall's friends weren't around. Even he was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still at the nearby playground.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I need to get something from my locker."

Anna didn't say anything as she guided Elsa to the lockers.

"Oh, good morning." Ariel was taking out books from inside her own locker. "It's nice to see you all better."

Elsa let go of Anna's hand and proceeded to her own locker, putting in the combination. She was faced with a folded piece of paper and briefly wondered if she put that there before actually taking it, unfolding and reading the contents.

"Elsa."

Crushing the paper in surprise, Elsa clutched it tightly to her chest as she stared wide eyes at two worried redheads.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"A-An old doodle. I forgot I kept them here."

"Oh! Can I see?" Ariel clapped her hands giddily and Elsa was almost certain there were sparkles in those eyes. It made her sweat.

"Sorry, Ariel," said the shorter redhead. "I'm taking her to the infirmary."

"What? Why? What happened?" Ariel looked at Elsa worryingly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just a cold."

"Why did you come to school?"

"Next time, Ariel," Anna promised. Ariel reluctantly agreed and excused herself, leaving the two on their own. "Come on."

"Was that okay?" Elsa wondered as she closed her locker.

"She's fine." Anna took her hand again and led her to the nurse's office. "Focus on resting. I'll tell Rapunzel to take down notes."

"Anna, I can't miss my classes. My parents will know!"

"They won't." Before Elsa could question the confidence, the redhead opened the door to the infirmary, startling the nurse who was prepping up for the day. "Just worry about getting better."

"Anna, what's...?" Ms. Clara paused as Anna led Elsa to the bed.

"She has a cold and doesn't want to go home." Elsa's jaw dropped. Goodness, Anna didn't mince words. "Take care of her, okay?"

"What." Ms. Clara was dumbstruck, and then she shook her head and frowned. Elsa's skin crawled. Even if the glare was not directed at her, she was frightened all the same. Anna, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind. "Anna, Hans was panicking when you didn't come home yesterday! Belle and I had to do a damage control!"

"I told him where I was. I even told Mom and Meg."

"What?" They stared each other down before Ms. Clara pinched the bridge of her nose. "Is he getting enough sleep?"

"I... don't know?"

"You don't- You siblings will be the death of me!" The nurse walked around the bed where Elsa was. "You have to talk to him later. So, what is this about not wanting to go home?"

Elsa was not sure how long it took for her to snap back to reality and realize the question was being asked of her. Even so, she couldn't answer, astounded upon the scene that just transpired. Unconsciously, she shifted her gaze to the school nurse and Anna.

As if realizing her confusion, Anna gestured to Ms. Clara. "She's the sister of my brother's fiancée."

The school nurse jumped in when there was a lack of response. "As much as I love seeing you two being friendly since the last I've seen you together, I'm afraid I would need to have a valid reason why you don't want to go home despite being sick, Elsa."

Clearing her throat, Elsa sat straighter. "I'm not _very_ sick. I even made it here without falling."

"Because I was there."

"Anna, I woke up before you," she reminded. "I can't miss my classes because of a mild fever."

A repetition of their earlier argument occurred, with Anna trying to tell Elsa everything Elsa told her when she was sick and Elsa trying her best to deflect everything. Of course, the blonde knew she was sick. She could feel it. But there was no way she'd worry her parents about it. As much as she tried not to mind being doted on, her health was one particular issue she never wanted to be touched.

"How about I run some tests on you?" Ms. Clara suggested, causing the two girls to stop getting in each other's throats. "You don't look too bad. Maybe I can do something about it."

"See?" Elsa huffed and Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't get comfortable yet," Ms. Clara chuckled. "I'm going to check on you first. Whatever the result, if I don't think you should stay, I will send you home." If possible, Elsa's flushed cheeks heated even more as the school nurse gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Tell me if she needs to," Anna pleaded.

"Shouldn't you worry about your brother?" Ms. Clara sighed. "Go on, Anna. It's almost class. I want to see if there's something I can do to make Elsa feel better and catch up before the bell rings."

Anna didn't move and Elsa thought she would insist to stay, but when the school nurse gave a look that clearly meant _something_ , the redhead mumbled something incoherent and made her way to the door. Elsa smiled as she watched Anna's back before shifting her attention to the school nurse.

"Elsa?" A look back to the door showed the redhead's worried state. "Don't push yourself..."

The demand was weak and it trailed off into something close to a question. Anna shut the door behind her and left Elsa with the school nurse who immediately went to grab some devices for the tests. Elsa discreetly peeked at the note that was still in her grip, reading the contents again and placing it in the pocket of her jacket after, preparing herself for the long day.

* * *

Anna couldn't focus in class. It wasn't the glances being thrown her way. No, she was used to that. It was because of the blonde who was somewhere she didn't know. She wondered why she didn't force Elsa to stay at home. There was just something behind those blue eyes that made her agree to it...

Fear.

There was fear in those eyes that was deeply etched. Was it simple paranoia on her parents' part? It wasn't that hard to believe, considering how much they insisted for Anna to stay over when she was sick. But Elsa was _afraid_. She was scared of her parents worrying about her instead of annoyed like how normal teenagers would be.

"Where is she?"

Her tablemates stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Uneasiness was shown on Ariel's features while Rapunzel's eyebrow was raised. "Uh... Infirmary?" answered the brunette. "She said she's going to ask for another medicine."

"With her umbrella?" Anna glared at the missing umbrella that was neatly placed on the water bottle holder that morning.

"Well..." Rapunzel trailed off, also looking at Elsa's bag.

"Maybe we should visit her? See if she's okay?" Ariel suggested.

"I don't want to look so..." Anna threw a hand back and grunted. "Ms. Clara's there. If she hadn't contacted me yet, that means she's fine."

Ariel chewed daintily on her apple. "Then why are you nervous?"

"Because why does she have her umbrella?!" Anna hissed, ignoring the looks she attracted inside the cafeteria. She still couldn't believe Ariel was able to drag her here, but after a reasoning that she didn't have any lunch packed for herself, there she was with a tray of untouched food in front of her. "The nurse's office is in the same building!"

Ariel and Rapunzel couldn't give a proper response, both looking intently at Elsa's bag, the only occupant of the fourth chair around their table. The last time Anna had seen the owner of that bag was back when she left the infirmary.

 _She's out there alone and sick._

Anna bounced her knees under the table—a habit unbefitting of someone who prided herself on being composed. A mixture of self-loathing, panic, worry, and impatience overtook her. She should've forced Elsa to stay at home and rest.

A loud slam echoed from their table and caused them to squeak.

Marshall was panting heavily, a heavy sweat on his forehead. "Do you... know... where Elsa... is?"

The blood drained from her face and went to her heart, making it jumpstart dramatically. She thought she was already nervous, but Marshall acting this way only succeeded to make her feel worse.

"O-Okay, this is starting to make me anxious," Rapunzel admitted. "Why are you all looking for her?"

"Just tell me where she is!"

"I don't know, okay?! She said she'll come as soon as she can! She gave me her bag and left. That's it."

Marshall's eyes snapped to the gestured item and he ran to the other side of the table to start fumbling with it.

"Hey! Don't you know anything about privacy?!" Rapunzel scowled, grabbing the bag away from him. "I don't care if you're her brother. What the hell are you doing?!"

He slammed the table again. "I can't find _them_ anywhere!"

The underlying meaning behind his words remained unspoken but clear among them. Without any second thought, Anna grabbed her bag and bolted out of the cafeteria, her feet leading her to the familiar route to the nurse's office, heart hammering in her chest as images of Elsa flashed inside her head.

She was hoping it was only paranoia on Marshall's part, but she knew she herself was not convinced. This was his friends they were talking about. And Elsa was alone. Alone and _sick_. Anna kept telling herself that none of them would touch her, but the way Marshall panicked made her doubt that.

Why was he nervous?

Swinging the door open, Anna scanned the empty room. She walked inside and frantically searched, but there was no sign of Elsa. Clicking her tongue, she was about to leave when the three walked in.

"Anna, wha—"

Ariel's words ended abruptly when Anna reached for Elsa's bag on Rapunzel's shoulders. The knot inside her stomach was tightening as she battled with herself, torn between looking for Elsa and searching her bag for some clues. They didn't have any idea where the blonde was and it didn't sit right with her to mess with someone else's property either. She didn't have anything to go on by but the missing umbre—

She blinked.

Anna rushed out of the nurse's office, bumping into a body wearing a lab coat on her way out and muttering apologies as she quickly ran away. She was vaguely aware of the steps following behind her, yelling and asking for an explanation she didn't have. There would be time for that later. For now, she had to find Elsa before it was too late.


	18. Marshall Dalton

**Chapter contains: Violence and child neglect. Sort of?**

* * *

Maybe it was a good thing that there was only a drizzle and not an all-out rain. At least it wouldn't do further damage to her cold. Elsa acknowledged her dizziness, but the medicine from the school nurse helped. She could only hope it would be enough to last her on the way to the old school building.

With slow careful steps, she left the main building and opened her umbrella, momentarily shivering from the cold weather before going her way. Elsa knew this wouldn't end well. The closer she got, the clearer the four bodies could be seen. If she wasn't sporting a fever, she would've been the same as them, standing without a care under the harmless droplets of water dripping from a grey sky.

A brunette whipped around to face her and she stopped.

"You came!" Vanessa beamed, her voice a reminder of Elsa's first day in school.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, come on." The tanned woman whom Elsa now knew was named 'Jasmine' wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We haven't seen you yesterday! Didn't you miss us?"

"Frankly, no."

"Nonsense!" Jasmine took hold of Elsa's umbrella and closed it. "Let that go. It's only a drizzle and it feels nice."

 _There goes my shade._ Removing the hand on her shoulder, Elsa said, "You told me to meet up with you at lunch. I'm here. What is it?"

"Aren't you wondering where your brother is?" Vanessa asked.

"You left a letter inside my locker instead of approaching me. I'm guessing you didn't want him to know about this."

Jasmine smirked. "Pretty perceptive."

"Are you going to tell me or not? Because I want to eat lunch if you don't mind." Elsa wasn't in the mood to eat anything, but she didn't have the time to deal with these people either. The longer she stayed, the more suspicious it would be if she didn't show up at lunch with Rapunzel.

The girls and Gaston regarded her with a look while the tanned guy whom Elsa had no name for shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"I always wondered why Mars became soft when you arrived," Vanessa noted. "Back when you weren't here, he wouldn't hesitate to make fun of other people."

"He didn't even mind doing it in front of everyone," Gaston added.

Elsa curled the fingers on her free hand and tightened the grip on the umbrella with the other. "Why are you telling me this?"

"When we first met him, he was quiet and... meek. Too kind for my taste," Vanessa said, ignoring the question. "Then he surprised me when he made fun of Ariel."

"I heard you came from the same junior high as them."

Vanessa, for all her cocky attitude, looked genuinely surprised. She raised an eyebrow for a good five seconds and smirked. "I'm flattered you know something about me," she said. "I hated them so much. Especially Anna."

"What did she ever do to you? Why are you always bothering them?"

"Sweetie, the very fact that she exists ticks me off," she stated flatly, toying with the tips of her hair. "Having an outdated goody-two-shoes of a cousin only adds to that."

Elsa hadn't even wrapped her head around the information when Jasmine spoke, "Mars didn't stand out during our first year. But when second-year came, he was different. Making fun of Anna and Ariel? Can you imagine?"

"I don't see how that's cool or fun," Elsa deadpanned.

"Because you're always uptight. You should loosen up a bit. Try doing what we're doing and you'll know why it's so much fun."

Elsa's fists trembled and she was half wondering if she was cutting off her circulation with how tight they were. She didn't like where this conversation was headed. These people were talking about her brother as if he was a madman. As if hurting the cousins was the best thing he ever did in his life. The weakened state of her body was the only thing that prevented her from shouting and giving them a piece of her mind.

That, and the hands that were locking her arms in place.

Gaston and the tanned guy were behind her, holding both of her arms and rendering her unable to move. Most of the job was done by Gaston. The other guy wasn't gripping her entirely. If she was in a healthy state, she could pry her arm away from him. But as she was now, she couldn't.

"But it's too late for you to switch sides now, isn't it?" Vanessa jutted her hip to one side and placed a hand on it. "Do you want to know why Mars isn't here?"

"Maybe because he finally saw what kind of people you all are," Elsa rasped.

"You don't get it, do you?" she asked, tapping a finger on her hip. "Let me rephrase my question then. Do you want to know why he stayed with us even if you were always standing in our way?"

Elsa didn't respond, not wanting to show the senior that she was dying to know why. She had asked Marshall the same question countless times but never received an answer. Vanessa was giving her an opportunity to know. Only, how much could her words be trusted?

Her thoughts were disrupted when a finger on her chin tilted her head upwards. "He was doing it to protect you, oh dear little sister."

"W-What?"

"Back in our first year, it was peaceful around here." Vanessa let go of Elsa's chin and walked lazily back and forth in front of her. "There was nothing going on. It was dull. _Boring_. Then Anna and Ariel came. Imagine my surprise! I thought, maybe they can entertain me again the way they did back in junior high."

Elsa clenched her fingers, the drizzle already messing with her system. Hearing this crazy reasoning from this woman's voice only added to her headache. It didn't make sense. Vanessa doing what she had done didn't make any sense. Make fun of someone because of boredom? What kind of twisted logic was that?!

"Anna was a perfect choice, but that girl was tougher than she looks. She wouldn't crack no matter what we did," Jasmine said, her lips curling into an evil smirk. "Until we decided to deal with Ariel."

"What does that have to do with him?" Elsa growled, her voice now hoarse.

It was either these guys were way too dense to feel her burning skin or they simply didn't care. Gaston's grip was painful, but the tanned guy's wasn't. If Elsa would even dare think, it was gentle and squeezing once in a while, as if he was giving her a chance to run away. She didn't know who this guy was, but she didn't get the chance to think too much about it when Vanessa walked towards her with a water bottle on hand.

"It's simple, really." Vanessa stopped in front of her. "He only started bullying those girls because we were already making fun of them."

"What?"

Jasmine scoffed. "Don't you get it? Mars was preparing for your arrival. He did it so we would welcome him to our group."

The look in Vanessa's eyes sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. The brunette senior was expressionless. It was the most dangerous look on someone who has a history of violence or bullying and it was now directed at her.

"Oh, Elsa." Vanessa lifted the water bottle and paused. "Big brother did it so we would leave _you_ alone."

* * *

It was the first time Anna ever cursed the large school that was Arendelle High. Her muscles were aching and her legs were covered with splutters of water and mud, but she thrived and forced herself to run, desperate to find that shade of blonde she had grown to appreciate. The three with her were yelling Elsa's name over and over, earning them nothing but strange looks from fellow students.

"Anna, w-wait, that place is..." Ariel choked, trying to keep up with her cousin.

"Off limits, I know! But we need to try!" Anna growled, summoning whatever strength she had left and sped towards the long-abandoned school building.

"I still can't reach her!" Rapunzel informed in panic as she repeatedly dialed Elsa's number. For a brief second, Anna wanted to ask for the number but figured it wasn't the time. If they both tried to call, it would only cause a busy line.

"Fuck!"

Anna nearly jumped when Marshall cursed and ran past her and she whipped her head around to see what the commotion was about. Five silhouettes were made out from outside the old building. Before she could react, Rapunzel had already dashed, tailing after Marshall and leaving her and Ariel behind.

Marshall shoved Gaston and Aladdin away from Elsa with a punch on both their faces. Vanessa and Jasmine were surprised, although their expression changed into grimaces when Rapunzel pulled on their hairs. Whatever exhaustion they must've felt was extinguished at the sight of Elsa's weakened state.

Anna just stared.

She wanted to hurt them badly for everything they had done. For hurting Ariel, for making her life miserable, and for being responsible for the bruises now adorning Elsa's pretty face. But the mere sight of Elsa was enough to make her look past that anger. Quickly, she knelt beside the blonde, only to have her heart shatter at the sight of wet blonde hair and bloody lips.

"Elsa." Anna shakily wrapped her arms around the shivering girl, trying to share her own body heat. Elsa's fever was getting worse.

"S-Stop them," Elsa whispered, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "Please!"

Anna gritted her teeth and pulled Elsa closer for added warmth, not bothering to look as she choked out Rapunzel and Marshall's names. She was only aware of the things happening because of the noises coming from behind her, signaling that the two were still evening out the score with the other seniors. Ariel, being against the idea of hurting people, was rubbing circles on Elsa's back.

"Elsa!" Marshall and Rapunzel knelt beside the three of them, shielding Elsa from any outside threat.

The female blonde pushed on Anna softly and, reluctantly, she let go. They turned to the source of shuffling noises to see Vanessa, Jasmine, and Gaston bruised up and scrambling on their way out of the area. Aladdin stayed, though he was equally injured.

Marshall shot him a glare. "Leave."

"I—"

"Is it true?" Elsa said suddenly, making everyone look at her again. "Vanessa and Jasmine told me everything, Mars. Is it true?"

Anna took Marshall's silence as a chance to observe. Elsa's entire body was trembling, her face was flushed with fever and exhaustion, and there was a red line around her neck that looked like something was yanked from it. Anna briefly wondered what it was when her eyes lowered to Elsa's hand, clutching on to a familiar black braided leather cord chain.

If she hadn't seen it earlier that morning, she probably wouldn't recognize it. The chain had snapped, but seeing Elsa holding it, Anna didn't even feel angry for the broken necklace. What got her riled up was the line on that pale neck, giving her an idea that Vanessa and her _friends_ ganged up on one sick girl. She wanted to run after them, to hurt them more than Marshall and Rapunzel did.

But Elsa was crying.

"I t-tried to stop them," said Aladdin.

Marshall glared at the other senior again, only to stop when Elsa grabbed a fistful of his shirt while shouting, "Answer me!"

"Elsa, l-let me explain."

Anna, Ariel, and Rapunzel were sitting awkwardly side by side, unsure if they should say something. Anna herself was itching to because she was worried about Elsa's health. The state she was in would only make her fever worse and Anna wanted to take her to the infirmary before that happened, but the tone both siblings had made her think that maybe this was not a conversation to be interrupted. Or rather, it wasn't something that _could be_ interrupted.

"I–I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from whom?! From them?!" Elsa's voice cracked as she pointed at Aladdin. "Did it work?! Look at me, Mars! Do I look okay to you?!"

"I told you before tha—"

"You told me to avoid Anna and Ariel, but you never told me why!"

The cousins' eyes connected, both feeling helplessly guilty for what was just said. They knew Marshall would ask that of Elsa. It was one of the reasons why Anna wanted to avoid the girl as much as she could. She didn't want to get involved with whatever dispute the siblings had, but they were now. Anna was about to speak up when Rapunzel raised a hand, silently telling her to keep quiet.

"If you want to protect me, do it right. Do it beside me, Mars. Not by teaming up with them so they wouldn't touch me. You can't protect me if I'm away from you."

Anna's mind was spinning, trying to make something out of the information when Elsa tried to stand. She reached out to help but was rejected and Ariel placed a hand on her shoulder in silent comfort while Rapunzel and Marshall stood up too.

"If something happens to me, I don't want my last memory of my brother hurting someone else," Elsa sobbed and ran away.

Stunned in silence, their eyes burned holes on Elsa's retreating back.

Why would she say such things? If something happened to her? Last memory? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

A slap snapped Anna awake and she turned around.

Marshall's face was sporting a red handprint and Rapunzel was in front of him, frowning. "That's for Elsa," said the brunette.

He muttered, "You know why I did it, didn't you?"

"I've known her for almost three years and I can tell you with confidence that what you did only make her worse." Rapunzel stormed off, going to the same direction Elsa did and leaving a very confused Anna.

* * *

Legs, arms, hands- Elsa's entire body was shaking. The warmth of her jacket helped keep her warm, but it didn't help the guilty feeling of refusing Anna's gentle ministrations in her chest. She was grateful, but she didn't want to be seen in this state.

She promised herself years ago never to fight back. She knew violence wouldn't solve anything. As a matter of fact, she was too weak to even try. She had let Vanessa and Jasmine hurt her with no intention of retaliating, until they yanked the necklace Anna gave her off her neck. It only made them more agitated, but she didn't care. She wanted to get the necklace back because, to her, it was a symbol of Anna's blooming trust.

No one was allowed to mess with it.

Because of that, she was paying the price by being bruised and feeling much worse than before. _I have to drink some medicine._ Swallowing thickly, Elsa stepped out of the ladies room and was greeted by Ms. Mode.

"Chelsea Dalton, to the principal's office."

The ominous sentence lodged a permanent lump in her throat. She was doomed and she knew it. With heavy steps and an unsteady heartbeat, she began the death march to the office with Ms. Mode on her track. Seeing Vanessa, Jasmine, Gaston, the tanned guy who was still nameless, Marshall, and Rapunzel together had her blinking before Ms. Mode told them to get inside.

"My God," said the principal as he caught sight of everyone.

Elsa could hardly register the way they looked with the bruises and cuts on their faces. She was fighting back the urge to collapse despite the intensity of the room's air conditioner. It was beyond freezing, she'd throw up if she opened her mouth and say something.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" Mr. Principal clasped his hands together on top of his mahogany desk. No one spoke. "I've heard from some of the students about what happened in the cafeteria, Mr. Dalton, Ms. Sunflower."

Elsa's jaw dropped and she looked at Rapunzel and Marshall. None of them were comfortable; Rapunzel was glaring at the other seniors while Marshall was clenching and unclenching his fists, seemingly nervous and for a reason that Elsa knew too well.

"Something about looking for your sister and how your friends were missing."

There were a solid few minutes of patient silence until Mr. Principal sighed and opened his mouth. Before he could speak, a voice interrupted him.

"Sir." Everyone looked at the tanned guy who broke the silence. "I was with Vanessa, Jasmine, and Gaston during lunch. We invited Elsa to join us."

"What are you doing, Aladdin?!" Jasmine hissed.

Elsa was momentary glad to finally have a name to the only guy left in their group. The same guy whom she only heard the voice of during lunch, who was brave enough to not run away even when Marshall was yelling at him, and who was... confessing?

"We... isolated and hurt her behind the old school building," Aladdin bluntly said, it surprised everyone in the room, "because she was always standing up for the girls we would always make fun of."

Mr. Principal looked stunned for a second and he frowned. "Look at you. Bruised and fighting... Were you trying to kill each other?"

"Wait, Mr. Principal! Al's just dragging us into this!" Gaston denied.

"Like hell he is," Marshall spat. "I've seen you all do it. Ariel, Anna... and now my sister. You're a bunch of shit!"

"Maybe you forgot, but you're just as guilty as we are," Vanessa growled.

"I'm not denying it, Van." Marshall flexed his jaw and looked at the Principal. "I was involved with bullying Anna Westergaard and Ariel Triton. I also punched Gaston and Aladdin because I couldn't bear seeing them hurt my sister."

Mr. Principal nodded. "What about you, Ms. Sunflower?"

"I reached the scene and saw them hurting Elsa. I was angry and threw myself at Vanessa and Jasmine since Marshall was already dealing with the guys," Rapunzel replied nonchalant, not caring about the likely result of this.

Mr. Principal rubbed his temples and, not long after, clasped his hands and leveled everyone with a stern look. "I do not tolerate this kind of behavior," he said. "All of you are suspended. Ms. Ursula, Ms. Agrabah, Mr. LeGume, and Mr. Genie, you will be gone for two weeks. Mr. Dalton, you are suspended for a week for bullying Ms. Westergaard and Ms. Triton and for punching Mr. LeGume and Mr. Genie. Ms. Sunflower and Ms. Dalton, you are suspended for three days."

"But Elsa is the victim here!" Marshall scowled.

"I also fought back," Elsa said. "They took something that is mine and I fought to get it back."

"But that's for self-defense!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

"I still hurt someone."

Marshall and Rapunzel didn't say anything. Vanessa, Jasmine, and Gaston glared at Aladdin who merely ignored them. When no one else voiced out their concerns, Mr. Principal said, "Dismissed."

They left the office without saying a word. For Elsa, it took more effort because her body was starting to feel numb. Her shoulders were stiff and her legs were turning to jelly while her mind was turning to mush. It was an unpleasant kind of dizzying sensation.

"Elsa, Marshall."

Freezing at the familiar voice, Elsa slowly lifted her head to meet her parents' firm gazes.

 _Why are they here?!_

Rapunzel's eyes widened as she, too, caught sight of Elsa's parents. It was then that the blonde noticed how many students were in the hall, including Anna and Ariel. Before she could make something out of it, she heard the door open behind her and, as she turned around, the principal stepped out of his office and nodded when he saw their parents.

"I called your parents in." Elsa couldn't stop the string of curses in her head at the very reckless decision of this man. "Both their children were involved in this." He dipped his head to their parents once more and walked back to his office.

The soft _click_ of the door was strangely loud.

The heavy weight from before worsen in her gut, Elsa swore she was close to fainting. How did she even last this long? Her body should've collapsed hours ago...

"M-Mom, Dad," Marshall stuttered.

Their parents' hardened eyes landed on Elsa, causing the girl to stop breathing.

With just one look. One look and she knew what they were about to say. This was going to burn, she knew. The scene playing in front of her looked uncomfortably familiar. Somewhere in the deepest recesses of her mind, a memory of something exactly like it was stored.

A perfect déjà vu.

That disappointed look, those demeaning eyes, in front of people, and even Marshall trying to do his best to have them listen...

They wouldn't.

She knew because they never did.

"Elsa, what have you done?!"

There it was. That same accusatory tone. Without hearing her out, they assumed she did something. It didn't matter whether she was the victim or not. It never did.

"Dad, it's not Elsa's fault. I was the one who—"

"After all these years, you're still trying to take the blame from her?" King scowled as he glared at his eldest and Marshall visibly flinched.

"Elsa, how can you bring your brother into this mess?" Queenie asked, her voice lacing in disbelief.

Tears started to form in Elsa's eyes as the students gathered around them. It was too familiar. The walls started closing in, faster and faster and fasterfasterfaste- It was too much to bear. She knew it wasn't solely because of her fever anymore. It was everything she lived for.

"Sir, I—"

"Not now, Anna," King said, silencing Anna.

Elsa couldn't see the look on the redhead's face. She felt utterly humiliated that the only thing she could do was set her eyes on her parents, countering their glares with a blank mask. She didn't know what was better, this or being treated like some fragile glass.

At least she knew they were seeing her as _Elsa_ now.

"Three years." Her mother rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Three years and you haven't changed! You still get in trouble! Why can't you be like Cindy?!"

The comment hurt more than it should.

Elsa turned to the bulletin board on the side, her hazy reflection staring back at her through the glass. That hairstyle, that headband, that simple but pleasant-looking dress, and those blue eyes staring back at her... Sometimes, she had to wonder the same thing.

 _Why can't I be like you?_

"Okay, I've had enough of this." Rapunzel stepped in front of Elsa but was stopped by the very girl herself. "Elsa!"

"It's fine." Tearing her gaze from the bulletin board, a resigned smile tugged at her lips when she looked at her parents. "You have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that."

Maybe it was because Elsa was sick that she simply wanted to get things over and done with, or maybe her emotions were finally getting out of hand like what Rapunzel and Olaf warned her about. Maybe she was going to regret this, but for now, she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Three years...

No.

An _entire life_ of pent-up frustrations and emotions. The jar was slowly opening, sending drips of emotions down slowly, it hurts.

Elsa let go of Rapunzel's elbow. "I'm sorry I can never be as weak and fragile as your favorite daughter."

The entire hall fell silent as the dramatic echo from a slap ended. Elsa's loose hair tie fell apart on the impact, her platinum blonde hair cascading down her back. The sting on her cheek burned, it was unbearable. The cuts and bruises she received from Vanessa and Jasmine were nothing compared to this one blow from her own mother's palm. The pain wasn't even on her cheek, but somewhere deep inside her chest.

"Mom, wha—"

"It's okay, Mars," Elsa said. "You and I both know you don't have a say in this."

"How _dare_ you talk about your sister like that?!" Queenie scowled.

Fingers twitched involuntarily by the comment and Elsa looked at her mother again, hot and bothered. The adrenaline and emotion, the people, her parents, and Marshall... Everything was a perfect replica of her childhood.

Her smile never faltered as she removed her headband while not once breaking eye contact with her mother. When Queenie's eyes widened, she didn't know how to take it. Was she guilty? Afraid? Did she realize she hurt her own daughter? It didn't matter. Elsa was just... tired.

"Let's stop this foolishness, Mom." Elsa placed the headband securely on her mother's aged palm. "I'm done being Cindy."

With that, she took off and ran away, not daring to look back. She didn't want to see everyone's faces, afraid of what they'd say or think about her now. She ran and ran, not knowing where she was headed. She'd been held inside that house for far too long, not being allowed to roam around anywhere. Months since moving to Arendelle and she still had no idea where was where. And maybe that was alright. Maybe it was better for everybody if she got lost.

The road was slippery and every step she took sent her stumbling and tripping, yet standing and running again. She didn't know nor care where her feet decided to take her. She needed to get away. Away from judgmental eyes, those curious stares, those mocking tones from different voices. Away from it all.

She ignored the complaints from the people she bumped into, completely disregarded the barks of dogs and angry mewls of cats, and paid no heed to the desperate honking of the cars that almost ran her over. She ran and ran, not caring about anything else.

 _It hurts. It hurts. It hurts._

With every step, she could hear her walls tumbling down. Her mind was in shambles and her heart was in disarray. Everything was a punch in the gut, slowly but surely ripping her muscles, bones, and organs apart. The transparent pearls streaming down her cheeks were scorching hot and showed no signs of stopping. She stifled every cry, fighting the urge to scream at anything and everything.

It was a blur. Her senses slowly shut down, one by one.

She tripped again and this time, she let herself fall. Mostly because she was rolling down a hill. Or stairs. It didn't matter. All she knew was that it was supposed to hurt, but the pain in her chest cut deeper than any kind of bruise or scratch. Feeling the rain pour down her face, she stared at the vast gray sky. Her body was cold. She knew she should stand and find shelter, but it was too much of an effort. She simply laid there, waiting for her own demise.

Everything was a mess.

Maybe she should've listened to Olaf while she had the chance. Before things went out of hand. Before her hopes grew bigger and bigger. Maybe she shouldn't have fought with Rapunzel every time the brunette would ask her something about her life, if she told her best friend everything instead of keeping everything bottled up inside. Maybe she shouldn't have left Corona when Marshall asked her to live with them again.

She wasn't Mulan.

She wasn't strong enough to disobey her parents just to prove her worth. No, she opted to stay and live her life as someone she wasn't and blindly believed she finally had her own place. Months ago, it was clear to her as to why she was doing it. Now, she was drawing a blank... and she was sick of it.


	19. Now What?

**It's going to get heavier from here.**

* * *

Anna didn't like it. How Elsa's parents blamed her for what happened. Elsa was the victim, but they didn't even let her explain. It was as if their personalities did a hundred eighty degrees turn. The accommodating couple she thought she came to know after two days, what happened to them?

"Do you have any idea where she is?!" Anna had been driving aimlessly around the area with Ariel riding in shotgun and Rapunzel on the backseat.

"I don't know!" answered Rapunzel, just as riled up as she was. "She hasn't been going anywhere but her house and the school. Even Marshall dropped her off at the mall! She's not familiar with the place!"

"We should probably split up and search on foot," Ariel suggested, calmer than the other two. "She couldn't have gotten that far with a cold."

Anna didn't know if she should be relieved or more anxious about that, so she ended up questioning Rapunzel instead. "Can you at least tell us what just happened?!"

"I'll tell you some other time! For now, I need us to find Elsa! And fast!" Rapunzel cried in an alarmed tone that was enough to make Anna pull over to the pavement.

Ariel opened her umbrella and stepped out. "I'll look around here."

"Give me your number! Keep using your car. If I see Elsa, I'll call you." Anna typed her number into Rapunzel's phone with speed she didn't know she had.

The two girls ran around the place while Anna continued to drive. She wasn't sure where to go and knowing that Elsa was sick only distracted her from thinking. "Damn it!" Anna slammed her hand on the steering wheel.

She knew she should've forced Elsa to stay home. If she did, none of this would've happened. So what if she learned something new about Elsa? It didn't matter because right now, the blonde was out there alone and probably shivering to death.

 _Please be okay._

Anna didn't know how deep she was, but the mere thought that no one knew where Elsa was was bad for her heart. The sheer denial of that happening drove her to keep looking, hoping and wishing to see the girl in whatever state except dead. When her phone rang, Anna searched for it inside the glove compartment with difficulty and cursed under her breath.

" **Riverbank! Hurry!** " Ariel exclaimed, her voice panicked.

Anna didn't bother ending the call, choosing to drive in a hurry and parking her car by the bridge once she arrived. It was by some small mercy that not many passed through the area. Grabbing her umbrella, she threw herself out of the car and ran downstairs, now seeing where the three girls were.

"What happened?!" Anna knelt down beside a passed out Elsa.

"Hospital! Now!" was all Rapunzel said before lifting Elsa up. Anna had no idea how she was able to carry someone taller, but then she remembered that the girl knew self-defense. "Come on!"

Ariel shaded the sophomores with an umbrella while Anna ran back to her car, opening the backseat and helping Rapunzel settle Elsa in. Anna's hand lingered on Elsa's skin, frowning when she found it colder than normal. Without wasting any more time, they settled in their own seats and Anna drove to the nearest hospital as fast as the law would allow her. Her heart thundered in her chest and the panic only grew when Rapunzel started yelling.

"Fleur Hospital! We're bringing Elsa in!" Anna looked in the rearview mirror and realized the brunette wasn't talking to her, but into her phone. "I don't care if you tell Marshall! Just hurry!" She hit the end call button hard and threw her phone somewhere.

"Rapz, you're scaring me," Ariel whimpered. "I'm worried too, but panicking won't do anyone any good."

"I know that!" Rapunzel scowled and searched Elsa's body. "She has a fever, she's bruised up, caught under the rain, and- Oh God, her wrist is swelling!"

The information broke Anna's concentration and only an "Anna! Eyes on the road!" warning from the redhead sitting next to her returned her focus to driving. It was a difficult task, yet she forced herself to do it, hoping that every stoplight they encounter would be green.

Reaching the hospital, Anna dropped everyone off at the entrance and waited until Elsa was put on a gurney before looking for a parking spot. Rapunzel was walking back and forth while Ariel was sitting on one of the chairs when she arrived.

"Where is she?"

"They're trying to warm her up," Ariel said.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Rapunzel muttered, knocking her head softly with a fist.

"I'm sorry. I should've forced her to stay at home."

"This isn't your fault, Anna. It's just her situation." Rapunzel bit her thumb. " _Damn it_. I should've told Kai about it fast."

Ariel gave in and asked the question that had been bugging both her and Anna lately. "What's going on?"

"You saw how her parents reacted, right?" The brunette sat on one of the free chairs with a groan. "All her life, she was treated that way. Let's just say... it did a lot to her confidence."

The cousins shared a worried glance. The verbal exchanges from the Daltons already gave them an idea, but what Anna couldn't understand was _why_.

Why compare one child to another?

Back when she stayed over, Elsa's family looked normal except for Elsa being tensed most of the time. Was this why she and Marshall were guarded when their parents started asking questions? If Anna ended up telling them about his attitude, what would they say? Would they get mad at him, or would they blame Elsa for it too?

"Rapz!" There was a frantic yell that caused Anna's head to snap to the side. Marshall and- Her eyes widened at the newcomer. "M-Ms. Westergaard?!"

Anna's mouth hung agape and questions flew around her head. In front of her was the owner of Frozen Fractals _._ "Oliver?!"

Oliver hastily shook her head, as though to wake himself from a trance. "I told you to call me 'Olaf'!" he gently chastised, and then he looked at Rapunzel while pointing at Anna. "S-She...?"

"It was an emergency! I'll take the blame for this!" Rapunzel scowled and glared at Marshall. "You! How can you let them say that to her?!"

"It's not the time to get angry." Oliver— _Olaf_ , Anna's mind reminded—looked around the place until Ariel pointed to the room Elsa was in. "Is she alright?"

Before anyone could respond, a woman stepped out of the room. "Does she have any family here?"

All of them rushed to her, eager for whatever news she had. "Yes. I'm her cousin and this is her brother." Olaf gestured to a panicking Marshall.

Anna blanched.

 _Elsa is Oli- Olaf's cousin?_

"How did she get in this state?" The woman questioned. Alarmed, Marshall squared his shoulders and listened to the woman intently. "Her body is beaten up and she's running a very high fever. You're lucky her friends found her fast."

From the corner of her eyes, Anna saw Marshall stiffen. She couldn't blame him. Even she was shocked to have heard Elsa's temperature. She knew she was sick, but she didn't know it was _that_ bad. Elsa had been walking and talking that morning as if nothing was wrong.

With a lump lodged in her throat, Anna croaked, "How is she?"

The woman talked about the fever, a sprain on Elsa's wrist, and somewhere along the line, there was a mention of a concussion that drained the color on Marshall's face and nearly made Anna rush inside the room. After the explanation, Olaf thanked the lady and faced Marshall.

"Mars, I want to get a private room for Elsa."

"I-Is she going to—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Marshall shut his mouth with an audible _click_ at Rapunzel's words. "I swear, if something happens to her, I wi—"

"Nothing will happen," Olaf reassured.

Marshall ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Olaf, I-I can't lose her."

"Mars." Olaf placed his hands on the panicking senior's shoulders. "She's going to be okay. They're going to monitor her, see if something's wrong so they can fix it. We're not going to lose her, okay?"

Marshall, sweating from the intense worry, acquiesced. Olaf said something to the doctor and they exchanged information, though Anna had already tuned out. She couldn't even bring herself to think too much about Olaf's presence because she was only worried and waiting to hear a confirmation that Elsa would be okay.

A hand on her knee did little to calm her nerves. "Anna, calm down."

"I should've stopped her." Anna rubbed her face with both hands. "I'm so... so useless."

"Don't say that." Ariel held both of her wrists and pulled her hands away. "Anna, we brought her here using _your_ car. If it wasn't for you, she could've gotten worse."

"If I didn't take her to school, none of this would have had happened."

"You heard what Rapunzel said. Their parents were already treating Elsa that way for a long time. Even if it didn't happen now, something similar would have happened someday." Ariel sat on the balls of her feet in front of Anna, squeezing her hands. "Her being sick is not your fault."

"But it is!" Anna yanked her hands away from Ariel. "If she didn't take care of me when _I_ had a cold, she couldn't have gotten it."

"Anna..."

Maybe she realized that words and reasons wouldn't reach Anna at the time, but Ariel stood up and sat beside her again, rubbing circles on her back. What comfort that action used to bring was completely lost now. The only thing that Anna could feel was never-ending guilt. If not for Elsa's cold, then for the fact that she brought her to school. If not for that, then because she didn't reach her fast enough when the seniors dealt with her.

 _I'm sorry, Elsa. Please be okay_.

* * *

It had been two hours since Elsa was settled inside her own private room. Anna stood beside the bed while looking at the blonde's pained expression. There was a bruise beside her lips and a patch was on her forehead. Her wrist was wrapped in a splint because of a grade 2 wrist sprain. The doctor said she needed to wear it for two weeks.

If she wasn't reeling from having found Elsa, Anna would've wondered what happened to her when she ran away.

Dinner time came and Anna rejected Ariel and Rapunzel's offer to eat, wanting to stay by the unconscious girl's side. They left her alone with Marshall and Olaf. Questions about the latter's appearance would have to wait. Marshall wasn't at his best, either. He had been pale since stepping into the hospital and Anna was starting to feel sorry for him. He and Elsa did have an argument during lunch and suddenly, Elsa was lying on a hospital bed.

"I told Dad," Olaf said. "He's coming over."

"Oh..."

"Have you told Aunt and Uncle?"

The question made Marshall close his hands into fists. Anna did, too. She didn't want to see them after what happened.

"They're on their way."

Ever since the dispute of the siblings during lunch, Anna had herself thinking about Marshall's actions. Learning why he started messing with her and her cousin was both freeing and binding. For once, she had a reason she could understand and not only something she could excuse as it being the way it goes. It didn't mean she could effortlessly forgive him, but it was more bearable.

A soft knock boomed from the door and, without waiting for a response, it opened to reveal Kai, Elsa's uncle who was responsible for Ariel's glasses. Yet another surprise for Anna's too exhausted brain. So he was Olaf's father.

" _How is she?"_ Kai asked, his eyes on Elsa.

Olaf was the one who answered, "She has a fever and the doctors are monitoring her in case it gets worst. It almost hit a hundred five earlier."

Kai turned to his nephew. " _Why did she run away?"_

Marshall lowered his head in shame and Anna could see a slight gleam of wetness in his eyes before his honey blonde bangs fell to hide them. "M-Mom and Dad did it again." When Kai didn't say anything, he continued, "I-I tried to make them stop but Elsa stopped me."

" _And you didn't run after her?"_

"T-They did." Marshall gestured to Anna, prompting Kai to look at her too. "I couldn't leave Mom and Dad alone in school. I h-had to take them home and explain."

" _Mars._ " Kai sighed audibly through his nose. " _You let them do it in public? That's... Nothing changed!"_

"Uncle, I—"

Marshall stopped when another knock was heard from the door. It flew open and a frantic Mr. and Mrs. Dalton entered. Their eyes widened as they saw the occupants of the room and when they landed on Elsa, their expressions changed into an amalgamation of negative emotions.

Hurt. Fear. Pain. Guilt. Anger.

"Chelsea!" Mrs. Dalton ran to Elsa, nearly knocking Anna over, and hovered her hands around her daughter's body, unsure where to touch. "Chelsea," she whimpered, settling on patting Elsa's hair.

Anna watched the scene in stunned silence. Her mind ran a million miles per second as the word- the _name_ registered in her ears. She looked at Olaf with wide, questioning eyes, silently asking and begging for an explanation. All she received was a guilty smile.

"What...?"

Olaf cleared his throat and beckoned his head to the side. Anna reluctantly released her hold on Elsa's hand and followed the photographer outside the room. Once the door shut, silence engulfed them both. Anna, for the numerous questions she had in mind, didn't know where to begin.

"Please don't tell Elsa that you know."

The request was random and out of place. Anna had to frown because she didn't know what the guy was talking about. "Why?" she asked. "Wait, why did Mrs. Dalton call Elsa 'Chelsea'? A-And she's your cousin! She's..."

"Chelsea," Olaf finished for her. "Elsa is just a nickname. One she prefers to be called."

Anna had to wonder when the surprises would stop. She had assumed 'Elsa' was her name because that was what everybody called her. "You mean to tell me, the person I was looking for has been under my nose for more than a couple of months now?!" Guilt and shame flashed across Olaf's face. "Were you having fun seeing me and my brother running around in circles looking for her?!"

"There's a reason why she doesn't want anyone to know, Ms. Westergaard." Olaf's tone was gentle but equally firm, as though he wanted to apologize but also stick to his plan of keeping Chelsea's identity a secret. "I respect your brother's wish. Senya looks up to him, too. But Elsa is my cousin and she's not ready for this."

"Why not? She's really good and—"

"Tell me," Olaf interfered. "Have you ever heard her sing? Play any instrument? Did she ever mention anything about music?"

Anna thought for a moment but found no positive response. She shook her head and then a memory flashed behind her eyelids. "I saw a software on her laptop once. There was also this one time in the mall when I saw her looking at a musical note pendant necklace."

The news wasn't taken lightly because Olaf's eyebrows disappeared on his hairline. "Really? Did she say anything about it?"

"No," Anna answered truthfully. "She just looked... peaceful, staring at it. I bought it for her because we... we weren't getting along. It's some kind of an... apology gift?"

"There's a reason why she didn't buy it herself." His face contorted into something akin to longing. "Listen. I know I'm not in any position to ask this of you... Anna. You have every right to not agree with me, especially now that you know who Chelsea is. But I'll still ask you, not as one of the owners of Frozen Fractals, but as Elsa's cousin. Please don't tell your brother."

It was at that moment that Anna became torn. There was a flood of information this day about Elsa and she was drowning in them. She had spent an entire year searching for the woman behind that musical piece on her brother's engagement proposal video, and now that the person was just on the other side of this door... Why was she hesitating?

" _Quin._ "

Kai's voice was muffled from inside the room, but it filled the silence that fell on Anna and Olaf. They stood and stared at each other with the guy looking at her pleadingly. For the time that she couldn't give an adequate response, she could only listen in.

" _I thought everything is fine now, but what is this?"_

"I-It was an accide—"

" _An accident?"_

"Sh-She fell off the stairs an—"

" _Did you know that she has a cold?"_ Kai growled. " _Your own daughter has a fever and you just let her run away!"_

"A fever?" Mr. Dalton's voice came in and there was a soft clicking of shoes on tiled floors that grew softer, probably away from the door.

" _This is priceless._ " Kai's voice was reeking with disappointment.

"Sh-She didn't say anything," said Mrs. Dalton.

And it was true. Anna knew how true those words were. Elsa didn't say anything and she was partly to blame for that. But she was starting to make sense of the real reason why Elsa wanted to keep it hidden. Her stiffness during Anna's first night with them, her insistence on going to school despite being sick, and the reaction of her parents this afternoon... As much as it pained Anna to admit it, there was something wrong with the Dalton household.

" _You didn't even notice how she's acting? How she's wobbling and trembling?"_ Kai growled. " _King! How can you do this to your own daughter?!"_

"She's our daughter, Kai. How we raise her is none of your business."

" _Are you seriously telling me this? Aren't you talking about Cindy?!"_

There was that name again. Every time Elsa was involved, it would always come back to Cindy. The comparison, the words...

Anna lifted her gaze to meet Olaf's angry chocolate orbs directed to the door behind her. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but the next words that came from inside gave her pause.

" _Can't you see what you've put Elsa through?! I saw how she was dressed back in the mall. Even the way she speaks. You're trying to change her into Cindy!"_

"She didn't say no!" Mrs. Dalton voice sounded desperate.

" _That's **not** an excuse! The very fact that you asked her to wear those is enough to hurt her, Quin! Did you honestly think she would say 'no' when all she ever wanted was to be with you again?!"_ Kai protested, and then there was another pause. " _You're not fit to take care of her._ "

"That's not something for you to decide."

" _Then let Elsa decide for herself. If she wants to stay with you after what happened, fine. But if she chooses to come with me, you can't do anything about that._ "

"You can't do that! I can file a case against you!"

" _Do it_ ," Kai dared. " _Do I have to remind you what you did to her? Go ahead and file a case, Quin. Do it and let the whole court know how unfit you both are._ "

When there was no response, Anna looked at Olaf again with barely concealed tears. His brown eyes were glistening as much as hers were. A part of her still didn't know if she was going to tell Hans the good—for him—news, but a bigger part of her couldn't just ignore what she heard.

"Can you please stop it?" The words fell from her lips before she knew it and she was inside the room before she could even make sense of what she was doing. "Look at you! You're adults! You're supposed to be the ones responsible, but why are you fighting in front of a sick girl?!"

They blinked and immediately shut their mouths.

God, what was she doing? She _knew_ this didn't concern her, and yet she was angry and frustrated. Everyone... Everything was so unfair. Why did she have to get mixed up in Elsa's life? If she had just listened to her gut feeling when she first saw the blonde, maybe it would've been easier. There wouldn't be emotions and feelings involved and all she would care about was spilling the beans to her brother.

But it was too late.

"Please let Elsa rest," she pleaded as she took her position beside the resting girl, shielding her from the army of adults around the room. "If you want to talk about whatever it is going on in your family, do it somewhere else."

Everyone in the room aside from Anna and Elsa squirmed. Even Olaf who was outside with her did so. Kai's face was still red from his outburst, but at least he wasn't provoking the couple anymore. Elsa's parents went beside the bed after Anna made sure her words were understood and petted their daughter's head.

Amidst the temporary peace, Anna found herself thinking about something else aside from worrying about Elsa's health.

 _What am I going to do?_

* * *

 **Thanks to Alkeniw for proofreading!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review or PM for anything and everything. Even if you're bored. That's fine too. Until next time!**


	20. Cindy Dalton

**This chapter has a lot of dialogues around the end, but it's necessary.**

* * *

The whole night until the sun rose to bask the earth with its glory, Anna sat idly in front of her computer, a Facebook tab open and the cursor hovering over Elsa's name on Olaf's friend list. In denial that it was true, she hadn't clicked on it yet. But when she consulted their school's website for the list of students and found no existence of an Elsa Dalton, only one Chelsea Dalton, she abandoned all hopes of sleeping.

Dragging herself away from the hospital wasn't difficult despite her heart screaming to stay and watch over Elsa— _Should I still call her that? Olaf **did**_ _say to pretend I don't know anything_ —in place of her parents. If it wasn't for the photographer's promises that he wouldn't let the same thing happen again, she might've had.

Hans didn't come home the previous night, which made it easier. After seeing a glimpse of what was happening with the Daltons, Anna didn't want to give Elsa another thing to worry about. Constantly lying to her brother's face didn't feel right. Family was family; they were the only people constant in her life. And keeping this a secret to him was... It would be her first secret ever since she came out to them.

Would it be worth it?

Groaning, Anna softly thudded the back of her head on the headrest and let her hands lazily slide down the steering wheel, remembering the times she spent with Elsa: Elsa standing up for Ariel in the hallway, Elsa helping Ariel search for her glasses, Elsa being reserved but getting brutally frank when push comes to shove, Elsa standing up against her own brother, and Elsa taking care of her when she was sick.

 _Did she know I was looking for Chelsea?_

The thought didn't hurt as much as Anna expected it to. Disappointed, maybe, but she wasn't angry. "I got it bad," she chuckled dryly.

What would Ariel say? Would she tell her to get rid of her feelings again? Would she get angry at her for being blindsided by the good things and refusing to see the bad in someone again? If Anna was willing to give Elsa a chance to explain herself when she was ready, would Ariel try to discourage her as she did back with Vanessa? If Elsa was anything like Vanessa and if this family feud was but a ruse, would Anna break Ariel's trust again?

"Please no."

The last thing Anna wanted was to make the same mistake and choose a hypocrite over her own cousin. But she was slowly losing to that fear she held on to for so long and she knew it was too late to back down. She didn't spend the last few months observing Elsa to second-guess her now. But, what if?

"Anna?!" Rapunzel squeaked, the coffee on her hand nearly toppling over. "W-What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

Anna clenched the strap of her bag. "I can't concentrate."

"Oh."

They stood on the sides, listening in to the echoes of heels clacking against the floor. People in lab coats and scrubs surrounded them, along with people whom Anna could only guess were visiting someone. None of them were able to say anything until Anna decided to point out the elephant in the room.

"So," she said, "Chelsea, huh?"

There was a sharp intake of breath before Rapunzel sighed. "Are you going to talk to her about it?"

"I don't know." Anna hoped her voice didn't sound as shaky as she thought it was. "Oli- Olaf said that there was a reason why she wanted to keep it a secret."

"Look, Anna, I don't thi—"

"I'm not going to ask you about it. I just want to know if... if it's really important?"

It was the best Anna could do and maybe the only thing her mind could grasp. If she heard the reason why it had to be kept a secret, she was afraid that it would only seal the deal with her completely locking out the idea of being honest with her brother. Though at that point, Anna wasn't entirely sure if it wasn't yet.

"It is." Two words that were spoken softly, almost apologetically, was enough to make Anna lift her head and try to read Rapunzel's face. It mirrored Olaf's expression from the previous night when they were outside Elsa's door.

"I... see."

"Are you serious about her?"

"W-What?"

"You've been kind to us lately. I know there's nothing going on between the two of you because she told me, but are you serious about... being her friend? Or are you only doing it to get back at Marshall?"

Anna stared dumbly before catching on to what Rapunzel was talking about. "I don't..."

"Elsa's been through a lot. If you're not sincere with her, stop it. She's been trying to earn your trust since the beginning. Don't mess around with her feelings."

Anna's heart clenched as the words fell from Rapunzel's lips. Part of her agreed with the brunette. She wasn't planning on messing with someone's feelings. But with this situation about Hans at hand, she wasn't confident to say it.

"Will telling my brother about her...?"

Rapunzel's expression softened. "Anna, I'm not asking you to keep her identity a secret from your brother. It's not my place to do that. I only want a clarification and an assurance that you're not _using_ her in any way."

Anna lowered her eyes and licked her lips before swallowing once. "Vanessa." The name came out like bile she desperately tried to get rid of. She inhaled deeply and met Rapunzel's bright green irises again. "She used to be my best friend."

"Wait... What?"

"I don't want to go to details." Anna was eternally grateful that Rapunzel merely nodded and shut her mouth. "I know how it feels to be betrayed, Rapz."

When the brunette didn't say anything, Anna dreaded the possibility of explaining further. She didn't want to relive those memories and even if she knew that Rapunzel was nice, they weren't as close as the brunette was to Ariel. So, when Rapunzel smiled and nodded, it was all she could do not to sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Anna."

* * *

Marshall was sitting beside Elsa's bed, only acknowledging Anna and Rapunzel with a nod. Seeing two students outside of school during class hours made Anna want to turn back time. Maybe if she fought Vanessa and her friends, she would've been suspended like they were and therefore would have gotten more opportunities to look after Elsa without worrying about attendance.

Anna shook the thoughts away. "How is she?"

"Her fever is mild compared to yesterday. She hasn't woken up yet," Marshall answered while watching his sister's face.

"She will." Anna didn't know if she was trying to convince the guy or herself.

Marshall rubbed his face with a hand and it was then that Anna noticed how red and puffy his eyes were. He definitely cried, maybe even lacked sleep. Standing up from his seat, he placed a kiss on Elsa's forehead and gave his full attention to Anna.

"Can we talk? To the café down the street. I'll wait for you there," he said before looking at Rapunzel. "Can you look after Elsa while we're away?"

Rapunzel awkwardly took his seat. "Uhm... yeah, sure."

Marshall left, leaving Anna bewildered. They hadn't talked much in school and even when she stayed over in their house. She was curious as to what he wanted to talk about, but she didn't want to leave considering she only arrived.

"You should probably go."

Rapunzel's insistence broke through her dilemma and dragged her back to the present. She contemplated on what to do and walked towards the bed, sliding her fingers on the splint on Elsa's wrist. "Few minutes."

The bruise on the side of Elsa's lips was fading and slowly turning yellowish. Anna wanted to wrap her hands around the broken wrist, to squeeze for a reminder that Elsa _was_ there, but stopped herself, not wanting to irritate the injury.

"She can't use this for two weeks."

Rapunzel sighed and propped up her elbows on the bed. "Mhm, and she's a lefty."

"She is?" Anna asked with barely concealed amusement. She didn't know many left-handed people.

"Ambidextrous, actually. But she prefers using the left hand."

"Oh." _That_ was even more impressive, but the second statement made her feel guiltier. "And she broke it."

"You do know this wasn't your fault, right? No one's blaming you. In fact, everyone's too busy blaming themselves."

Anna cracked a smile at the ridiculous way the brunette said it. "I know. I just feel bad. Part of me still thinks I could've prevented this if I forced her to stay at home."

"And lock her up in there for the rest of her life? I prefer this outcome more than the alternative. It's not the best, but it's better than being treated as a real-life doll."

"You... know her well."

"Just enough. Being Senya's sister helped."

Anna was mildly jealous that Rapunzel indeed knew a lot about Elsa. She heard from the brunette that they'd known each other for almost three years, and that was much longer than the couple of months she had.

The need to walk and clear her head came and Anna excused herself. Instead of taking the car, she headed to the café Marshall asked her to go to by foot and used that travel time to think. It was about the same distance as Elsa's house was to the school, which meant she reached it faster than she hoped. She paused outside for a good amount of time before entering when she realized that the ugly jealousy burning in her chest wouldn't go away no matter how long she waited.

She walked towards the guy and stood beside the table until he noticed. Marshall did a double look. "H-Hey!" He stood, bumping against the table in his haste and nearly toppling his drink. "Okay, uhm. Thank you for coming."

"You invited me."

"Right." His eyes darted between Anna and the counter. "You might want to buy a drink. This could take awhile."

After ordering, Anna went back to Marshall's table. His eyes were fixated on his coffee and she had to wonder how many he had had ever since the previous night. Now that she took a closer look, there were large bags under his eyes and his complexion was even paler than usual.

Once her order arrived, it only took about a couple of minutes until Anna couldn't take the silence anymore. "What did you want to talk about?"

Marshall's fingers twitched before they stiffen and hold tightly to his mug. When he looked at Anna again, she was thrown to a sudden nostalgia. His eyes were gentle, reminiscent of the first time they'd ever met. Anna firmly held her thick mug.

"First, I w-want to say sorry for everything." His voice trembled. "I won't bother making excuses because I know I've been a total jerk to you and Ariel."

"You were," she agreed. "If what I heard was true, you did it so Van and the others wouldn't hurt Elsa, right?"

"That was the plan." He chuckled emptily. "As you can see, I failed. I even made your lives miserable."

"What you did to me is nothing compared to what you did to Ariel. You only called me names, but you ended up hurting her, Marshall. If Elsa didn't arrive then, would you have punched her? She wasn't fighting back!"

Her face burned with anger. Every time she'd voice out her concerns, Ariel would always be there to calm her down. Today, she wasn't around. Anna was alone and can do and say whatever she wanted without mincing words. She was angry on her cousin's behalf. But Marshall lowered his head, being accommodating and not even trying to defend himself. Anna didn't find the energy to lash out.

She slumped in her chair. "She never held it against you, you know? She's angrier at me for being the one who's getting mad."

"I'm... not expecting you to forgive me. I just want to apologize for everything."

Forgiving someone takes time, Anna knew, and she simply settled with a nod. She didn't want to give the guy the idea that everything was alright because it wasn't, but she wasn't entirely throwing away the idea of making up either. He _did_ stand up for his sister.

Anna took a contemplative sip from her mug before placing it neatly on top of the table with an audible _click_. "Why do I have this feeling that this isn't the only reason why you called me here?" she asked, tracing the rim with her index finger. Marshall flinched before giving her a pointed look.

"Do you like Elsa?"

Anna barely stopped herself from choking on her own spit. It was one thing to be asked by Rapunzel, but to hear it from Elsa's _brother_ —

"Why is everybody asking me about that?"

He jumped. "Who else did?"

"Rapunzel."

"Oh. I can't say anything about her, but... we might have the same reason."

"Which is?"

"If you are not serious about my sister, I want you to leave her alone."

Minutes passed before Anna realized he was talking about a different kind of 'like' from Rapunzel. A blush bloomed on her cheeks and she frowned, hoping that the redness of her cheeks could pass as mere anger or, possibly, humiliation. "What makes you think I'll listen to you?"

"I know you don't trust me, but Elsa is different. What I did wasn't her fault. She didn't even know about it until yesterday."

"Didn't you know that I doubted her because of you?"

"That's why I'm telling you to stop if you only want to get back to me. Elsa's more vulnerable than you think. If you broke her heart, I don't think she can take it."

Her heart swelled triple its size after hearing that Elsa wouldn't be able to take it if she left. In what way was it, though? Was it something else or was it because Elsa was starting to see her as a friend? Anna knew these were only words from other people, but she couldn't stop the beating inside her chest. A dangerous feeling, it was.

"Tell me, Anna."

Anna curled her fingers on top of her lap. "I do. To what extent, I don't know. Seeing her like this hurts almost as much as seeing you hurt Ariel. I didn't like what I saw in school, I didn't like what I saw and heard last night, and I didn't like what I saw in your house. I want to ask her what's wrong, I want to help her, but I... I don't know anything about her."

The admission hurt more than she expected. She hated the feeling of being helpless. It was true, she observed Elsa time and time again, but she didn't exactly _know_ anything about her.

"You said," Marshall began, "you're willing to wait until she's ready to share. Were you serious about that?"

Was she? Three days ago, she was. After all these revelations, she wasn't anymore. She learned about Elsa being Chelsea, but it only added more questions than answers. Even the snippets of 'truth' from someone else's conversations, whenever it involved Elsa, it only served to make Anna even more confused.

"To be honest, I don't think that time will ever come."

The statement was delivered gently, but a giant boulder pushed from a hundred feet above ground fell into the pits of her stomach anyway. A wry chuckle almost left her lips because she _knew_ from observation alone that Marshall was right. There was no way Elsa would tell her anything, especially when she was Hans' sister.

"But... I can tell you if you want."

"What?"

"I'll tell you," Marshall repeated, voice firm and decisive.

"Why?"

"Because she's my sister."

His statement was strong, as though it answered everything. The idea _was_ tempting and knowing that Elsa would surely not tell her, it was even more so. But was it wise? Anna didn't mind people talking behind her back. But what about Elsa? This wasn't some rumor anymore; it was about her personal life.

Was Anna prepared for such a commitment?

Marshall answered her questions for her, taking her silence as a sign for him to continue. "Don't take it personally, Anna. Elsa's not the type of girl who'd share her problems with anyone. Even _I'm_ having a hard time making her tell me."

The thought of not sharing problems was too much to handle and her heart ached for the blonde. Despite her harsh attitude towards others, Anna had Ariel and their families to rely on. But with Elsa, she didn't share her problems with her own brother. Why?

"Cindy." The name came up again, and Anna had to restrain herself from groaning. "She's Elsa's twin sister."

...

"What?"

"Cindy is Elsa's twin."

"B-But, where is she?" Anna spluttered, trying to wrap her head around the idea that there was more than one Elsa out there with a different name.

Marshall smiled, albeit timidly. "She died three years ago."

Pink mouth parted until it hung agape. Anna didn't know what was more surprising: Elsa having a twin sister or that said twin sister was dead.

"Cindy was born with complications in her heart. She was weak and is easy to get sick, while Elsa was born healthy and cheerful," Marshall said. "Because of their health differences, most of our parents' attention was on Cindy."

The gentle pace of his explanation made it easier to digest. She clenched her hands under the table to relax her jittery nerves.

"She had always been shy around other people and was constantly made fun of for being frail. Elsa would always be there for her, to save her from those kids. She was boyish and... kind of a war freak, actually."

"She was?"

"It's what got her in trouble with Mom and Dad." His smile faltered. "Elsa didn't explain her actions because Cindy didn't want to be homeschooled. She was physically weak, but she wanted to live her life the same way normal children would. If our parents found out about the bullying, they wouldn't let her leave the house."

"What about you? You didn't think of helping them?"

"Back then, I had the same sentiments as Elsa. Cindy was already restricted in many things. If our parents find out, the opportunity to go to school will be taken away from her as well. Elsa and I didn't want that. That's why we always tried to push those kids away."

"Wait." Anna raised a hand to stop him and rubbed her temples, trying to think. "If you fought bullies for Cindy, why did you _become_ one?" Her question must've hit a nerve because Marshall tensed as he frowned at his coffee.

"Cindy died without having friends. All her life, she was bullied and even though Elsa and I were there, we couldn't make them stop." He paused to take a sip of his drink. "I didn't want Elsa to experience the same thing. I thought, if I couldn't make the bullies stop by fighting them, maybe if I join them, they'd leave her alone."

...

"Elsa- She was there when Cindy died," he hurriedly added. "I can't imagine what it feels to see an image of myself, someone who has the same face, dying right before my eyes. Elsa couldn't even look in the mirror after that because it reminded her of that day."

Something gripped Anna's chest when she tried to imagine something similar. She didn't know if it could compare, but when her father died, she wasn't there and it already broke her heart immensely. But Elsa...

"Cindy had always been the favorite. She was completely doted on. Everything she wanted was bought for her in compensation for the things she couldn't do. And when she died, our parents were devastated. They couldn't look at Elsa without seeing _her_."

The shift in his voice nearly made Anna demand for him to stop. She feared what she was about to learn, yet she yearned for it. For the first time since she'd known Elsa, she was hearing _answers_. Answers that were, admittedly, difficult to take in, but they were answers nonetheless.

"I wasn't any better." Marshall's head hung low. "Mom and Dad couldn't look at her, and Elsa was badly traumatized that she was unable to talk. Our parents took me to Arendelle and left her in the custody of Uncle Kai in Corona."

"What?!"

"It wasn't the best idea, I know," he sighed as he rubbed his face. "But, back then, we wanted to leave that place that reminded us so much of Cindy. I wanted to take Elsa with us, but she wouldn't talk to anyone. She wouldn't even leave her room."

"So you left? Just like that?!" Anna let out a breathy shallow laugh and slumped back in her chair. She tried to imagine a young girl, someone who was in her early teenage years, left alone to mourn the death of her sister. "What were you trying to do to her?"

Marshall glared at his empty mug, his eyes seemingly searching for answers. Anna couldn't bring herself to feel sorry for him as the rapid beating inside her chest built up mostly out of confusion and spite.

"Olaf was the one who would tell me how Elsa was doing back in Corona. He was the one who told me that she took a year off from school."

"Wha...?"

"She was supposed to be in her third year now, like you, but she took a break before high school because she didn't want to go. The shock of Cindy dying and... being left behind in Corona. It... was too much for her."

"And y- you didn't come back for her?"

His silence answered the question and Anna's eyes began to burn. She couldn't imagine how Elsa was able to take it. Not visiting her when she needed them the most, what kind of family does that?!

"Our parents didn't know. Uncle and I tried to tell them, but they didn't want to talk about it. They couldn't get over Cindy's death and I... couldn't do anything. But a few months ago, when Elsa was better, Mom and Dad asked if she wants to live with us here. It was the first time they suggested that and I did everything I could to convince her. I... thought it was the right choice."

"What happened?"

Clasping his hands together on the desk, he leaned forward. "Remember how I told you that they focused on Cindy's needs more than Elsa's?"

"Y-You're not saying...?"

"They have the same face, but they were different people," he confirmed. "Our parents assumed that because they were twins, they had the same interest. They made her wear the same clothes Cindy did and made her eat food Cindy always ate. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone anymore. She was... basically Cindy."

Tears rolled down her cheeks and negative emotions nagged at her. She was hurt for Elsa, maybe even felt pity, and there was that familiar guilt. To think that she doubted Elsa and treated her rudely back when they first met. What did Elsa feel back then?

"Ever since I saw her again, she wasn't the same sister I used to know. A part of her was still there, but even _that_ was slowly dying because of how she's living her life now. Those three years she tried to cope without us, it's starting to lose its value... because of us."

Anna couldn't tell if she was grateful or disappointed for sitting throughout this ordeal. Many of her _whys_ were given answers, but she couldn't tell if it was a good or a bad thing. Was observing Elsa and constantly asking questions inside her head better? Or was it preferable to know about the answers even with the pain that came along with it? Anna really didn't have a choice on the matter anymore. She had heard everything, and she wouldn't forget anytime soon.

* * *

 **This chapter doesn't really answer why Elsa was so adamant about keeping her music stuff a secret, so... no, this isn't everything about her. What was written are memories of Marshall, not Elsa.**

 **Thanks to Alkeniw for proofreading!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review or PM for thoughts or if you only want to chat.**


	21. Colorless

**Reminder: Italicized dialogues are spoken in Coronian accent.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since the draining conversation with Marshall and there she was, lying on her own bed with an earphone tucked inside her ears while watching the empty space of her ceiling. Tears pricked the side of her eyes and some would even fall without consent, but she didn't wipe them away.

How strange.

Knowing Elsa's life story made Anna view the piano piece in a different light. She wasn't skilled when it came to critiquing music—that was Hans' job—but she could tell that there was something special about this piece, something personal, and it weighed heavily on one decision over the other in her mind. If this was a personal piece, perhaps it was the reason why Elsa didn't want to step up when asked to perform. It was, after all, only by pure accident that Hans stumbled upon it.

Anna removed her earphones and walked back to her desk while wiping her cheeks and eyes, blinking away the last remnants of tears for good measure. Olaf's Facebook profile had been open on her computer ever since she arrived home. Elsa's name was one of the profiles set up on the left side of his page. One click and she'd be there. Needless to say, the mental stress to reach that decision was insane. After listening to Elsa's music, Anna figured it didn't matter whether or not the girl was Chelsea. There was no doubt that Hans would ask her progress soon, but for now, she just wanted to take a break.

This time, with no hesitation, she clicked on Elsa's name and patiently waited for it to load. She had no idea what to expect and decided not to expect anything. Marshall already told her about Elsa's past and she wasn't sure if there was still something that'd surprise her at this point. Maybe she only wanted some kind of proof that Elsa truly had a twin and to know how far their parents went to change her.

When the page loaded, the only thing Anna could whisper was an awed, "Wow."

Elsa's profile picture was... dramatic to say the least. She was wearing an open blue flannel with a white tank top underneath. Her hair cascaded down her back and platinum tresses trailed down her rosy cheeks. Her head was tilted slightly upwards, accentuating the length of her neck, and her teeth pulled on the bottom plumpness of her lips while looking at the camera with hooded eyes.

Anna gulped.

Blood rushed to her face as her heart jump started. With trembling hands, she guided the cursor to the picture and, enlarged, she forgot how to breathe. She had to remind herself that she didn't come to Elsa's profile to ogle before shifting her attention to the comment box and other information about the image.

Updated 8 months ago.

Eight months. That was before the previous school year ended and Elsa was a freshman in high school back in Corona. Anna licked her lips before skidding through the comment box. Most people were saying the same thing she first thought of.

Hot.

Clearing her throat as though it would clear her own head, Anna looked over the other existing albums and was somehow only mildly surprised to find two. One was the album for Elsa's profile picture and the other was titled with a heart. Anna shook her head while smiling fondly at the peculiar title before clicking on it. The smile on her lips faltered as she was met with the sight of two Elsas, which must mean...

Cindy.

Anna scrolled down until she noticed a photo consisting of three people: two girls and one boy, probably Marshall. The album had a total of twenty-three images and she braced herself to click on the very first one.

With a sharp intake of breath, she leaned back in her chair while not once removing her gaze from the photo. The same girl from the profile picture was there, along with another girl who sported the same face but was wearing a summer dress, hair tied in a bun, and an added touch of a blue headband similar to the one Elsa always wore since they'd met. The identical twins wore bright smiles that if it wasn't for their clothes, Anna would almost miss who Elsa was. Almost.

Anna didn't know why, but she was confident that Elsa was the one wearing the somewhat bold look. Despite how she knew the blonde as someone who'd wear girly clothes, she was convinced that the one wearing it in these pictures was Cindy.

Maybe because Marshall told her?

She frowned and ran through the images, refusing to agree with her own inner question. Every time, she was able to tell which one was Elsa—if the comments were to be trusted. Anna didn't want to think that she only recognized Elsa because of what Marshall told her. It was annoying and scary to think about. Elsa wasn't Cindy's replacement, so she continued to look at the other images, hoping to find a proof that she was right.

Until she reached the eighteenth picture.

It was then that her heart stopped before beating at a rapid pace. Butterflies awakened in her stomach as she eyed the twins in the picture. One was wearing a black hooded jacket and punk necklaces while the other was wearing a princess-like cardigan with her hair decorated with a flower crown. Anna looked through the comments, reading how the necklaces made Elsa look cool and how Cindy reminded them of a princess whose smile was beautiful and radiant.

Then there was a knock on her door.

Anna didn't even have to say anything and the door opened, revealing Meg as she crossed her arms and leaned on the wall. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"What is it?"

The auburn-haired woman entered the room and closed the door before settling herself down on the bed, sheets thrown haphazardly on the floor. "Friend of yours?" she asked, nudging her head to Anna's laptop before taking a seat.

"Kind of." Anna wasn't sure what she and Elsa were. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't eat," said her older sister. "Ever since you came back from that sleepover, you've been off. You didn't even react when Liam threw a noodle at you. Is there something wrong?"

A grimace nearly ghosted Anna's face but was concealed by her facing the screen again. A pair of baby blues was staring right at the camera. She sighed. "I just have a lot of things in my mind lately. Nothing personal."

"If you didn't scold Liam for throwing his food around, there's clearly something going on," Meg deduced. "Come on, Anna. I haven't seen you like this ever since your junior high year. Is it Vanessa?"

This time, Anna's face twisted in discomfort. The usual emotion—pain—that came along that name was now overshadowed by hatred. Though she was more concerned about Elsa in general, she couldn't deny that she was still angry about what Vanessa did. Specifically, what she did to Elsa.

"No," she said. "It's... about Elsa."

The bed creaked as Meg scooted closer. "The girl you slept with for two days?"

Anna blushed and quickly spluttered, "I didn't! I-It's not like that!"

"It's not a big deal. You've been out for years, little red."

"I'm serious, Meg! We didn't!" Anna whined. Her sister raised an eyebrow, silently telling her to explain. "I told you what happened. Her parents didn't let me leave, I'm serious about that."

"Mhm. Okay, what about her?"

"She's—" _the girl Hans is looking for._ As if she could come out and say it. Anna wasn't ready to come to a decision when her mind was still in shambles. "She's in the hospital."

"Oh..."

Anna told her sister what happened. From Elsa's fever, to how she nearly begged Clara to take care of Elsa, to the violence that happened during lunchtime, to the scene that unfolded outside the principal's office while conveniently leaving the Cindy issue out of the way, and up until the part where Elsa was confined to the hospital. She decided to keep Olaf's presence a secret, afraid that she was spilling too much information about someone else's privacy.

"She hasn't woken up since."

After a contemplative silence, Meg finally spoke. "That's some intense high school drama you have there, little red."

"It's so messed up," Anna huffed. "I saw it with my own eyes, Meg. Elsa's a kind girl. I don't get why Van would go _that_ far."

"I'm not going to ask you to understand her actions, Anna. I know what happened to the two of you." Meg reached and squeezed one of her hands. "I don't agree with what she and her friends did to your new friend. But coming from someone with more experience in life, just be there for Elsa, okay?"

"I know that!" Anna yanked her hand away and faced the screen again, torn between glaring and crying at the sight of bright smiles on the twins. "I just don't understand why there's a need to- to get violent with one girl who didn't deserve it!"

Meg didn't say anything and Anna was seriously glad. She only needed someone to talk to, someone who understood even if only a part of what really happened, and someone who wouldn't judge her. As her cousin and classmate who was with her from the very beginning of this drama, Ariel was preferable. But maybe it was because of everything Marshall told her that she chose to share her troubles with her own sister. The comfort was soothing.

And then it hit her.

She had a sister to talk to, while Elsa lost hers.

A strangled sob left her and soon, Anna's tears ran down her cheeks for reasons different from what she told Meg. Every breath she took came out in deep inhales and sharp exhales. It wasn't the guilt that crushed her. It was the image of Elsa crying, eating, and mourning her sister's death alone. Sure, she had Olaf, Kai and whoever was left of their family, but they weren't her parents or her brother. It was different.

Anna was only partially aware of long slender arms embracing her, of the soft shushing and cooing whispered in her ear, and of the scent of her own sister that proved her presence. Meg was here. With her. Unlike Elsa who would never experience the same thing with Cindy, Anna was being comforted by her own sister. She was glad and utterly relieved, but she also felt really really bad.

Anna didn't have much to share. She was only a sixteen-year-old girl, who happened to be smarter than the rest of the people on the same age-group, with a family full of successful people. She didn't have anyone to call a true friend, but she had a family. Her world might not be full of rainbows and sunshine, but at least there was color in it. Even if it was slightly dimmed from the death of her father, the colors remained because of her mother, Hans, Meg and everyone else in their family.

But for someone who nearly lost everything at once, for someone who fought her own brother for someone else's freedom, and for someone who was forced to live her life as her sister's living replica, Anna had to wonder what the world looked like in the eyes of one Chelsea Dalton.

* * *

It was a blur.

At least that was the first thing Elsa noticed when she opened her eyes. She had to blink countless times before her eyesight truly adjusted, and even then, she couldn't recognize the ceiling. White wasn't the color of her ceiling and it was definitely not the color of her walls either.

With little strength, she tried to lift herself up and groaned at the tingle on her sides. She clutched the sheets with difficulty because something was restricting her actions and tried her best to reach for her forehead to rub a temple. With little success of relaxing the throbbing headache, she opened her eyes and was greeted with two pairs staring back at her.

She squeaked and brought a hand to her chest, wincing upon feeling something hard. It was then that she noticed that there was a splint wrapped around her hand.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel ran to her side. "Y-You're awake! How are you feeling?"

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but her throat was dry as sandpaper. She choked out a rasped, "Terrible," and looked around the room.

Everything was white save for the occasional furniture and it was easy to recognize that she was in a hospital room. If the color didn't give it away, the IV fluid that was plugged into her did. As she stared at her restricted hand, memories slowly came back to her until she remembered passing out in the rain.

"Uhm..."

"I'll call the nurse," Rapunzel volunteered.

The door shut and Marshall went to sit in the chair closest to her. There was a smile on his face and a light shimmer in his eyes that made her heart squeeze painfully. Why was he looking at her like that? Why was she in a hospital? What happened to her? The nurse and doctor who arrived and did some tests on her didn't help her curiosity. They kept asking about things and poking her body in different ways until they wrote something on their clipboard and left her still feeling confused.

"How do you feel?" Marshall asked.

"...normal?" she whispered and lowered her head in shame, unable to look at him after running away by herself and leaving him to deal with their parents on his own. She realized a little too late that Rapunzel wasn't in the room.

"You have a sprain." He gestured to the splint on her hand. "You need to wear that for around two weeks."

A nod was the only response she had the courage to give, concealing a small bit of remorse that she wouldn't be able to use her left hand for a couple of weeks. She couldn't suppress a pang of bitterness at the tone her brother used. It was soft and gentle as how it'd always be when they were alone. Part of her believed that he felt guilty for what happened, but a bigger, vulnerable side of her questioned why he was being a brother _now_.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I... I let them do it again."

Elsa brought her hands to her torso, wanting to curl herself into a ball, to cover her ears and ignore his apologies, and to forget about everything even if only this once. She resisted. This wasn't what she needed after waking up, she knew, but he was still her brother. He was the only one who tried to understand what was going on with her and the least she could do was to do the same.

"You fell down the riverbank and passed out. When Anna, Ariel, and Rapunzel found you, they took you to the hospital and we found out you were running a high fever."

Elsa stiffened at the mention of Anna's name and the information that came along with it. A hand on hers made her flinch and she didn't know what to do but _stare_ at the size differences of their hands. The usual comfort she would more often than not receive from one tiny gesture was... not there.

"Can I be honest with you, Elsa?"

Reluctantly, she met his eyes. There was a shine in there that she became quite accustomed to the last couple of months. Without even hearing it first, she already had a hunch about what it would be. She waited, watching a bead of sweat roll down the side of his head.

"Uncle Kai wants to take you in again and I... I think you should go."

Elsa didn't move. She didn't blink. She simply returned the concerned gaze of her brother with a look she herself couldn't understand. The only thing she was aware of was that it was getting harder to breathe and she was desperate for some space away from everything and everyone.

"...okay."

When her eyes fell, Marshall immediately took her hands on his. "No, no, no. Elsa, I'm just giving you my opinion."

 _An opinion to send me away._

Maybe he also hated her and was only tolerating her for all that she was worth. Maybe he realized he couldn't look at her without remembering Cindy. Maybe she really didn't have a place in this family. Perhaps she was meant to be alone her whole life.

A thumb rubbed her cheek and it was then that Elsa realized she was crying. When she looked at her brother's face again, preparing herself for that look of disdain, she only saw him tearing up. "I love you, but I don't think it's healthy for you to stay with us. Not when... when it's only making you miserable. Elsa, I—"

The door put the rest of what Marshall was saying to a stop. They turned their heads in time to see their uncle and parents step in. When their eyes met hers, they didn't waste any time and ran until they could wrap her in a hug that stole the air from her lungs. She was mostly stunned, unsure how to take this sudden intimacy, but when she remembered the last time she saw them, her blood instantly ran cold.

"L-Let me go."

Maybe it was her imagination, but she could've sworn she felt her mother twitch at her touch as she pushed her away. It didn't matter. What mattered was that she was in a hospital and that her parents were there, hugging her as though she almost died, as though she was... Cindy.

The memory was fresh even if it had already been years, but growing up constantly seeing Cindy in and out of a hospital room made it difficult to forget. Elsa had seen that look in her parents' eyes many times before—every time they would visit her sister.

They were giving her _that_ same look, and she hated it.

"Elsa, we were worried!" King exclaimed as Queenie let go of the hug.

Relief.

That was what she saw in their eyes. She wanted to believe those emotions were genuine, but a part of her couldn't help questioning them. These people humiliated her in front of the entire school. Maybe they had the right because they were her parents, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Why were they here after announcing how disappointed they were with her? Why do they look concerned? Why now? _Why did it have to be me?! Why did all of these things happen to me?!_

 _Why? Why?! WHY?!_

"Elsa?" Her mother's voice sounded distant, overshadowed by the questions and whispers ringing in her ears.

"What are you doing here?" Elsa asked, not putting in the effort to conceal her growing rage.

"What do you mean? We received a call that you were hospitalized! Of course, we'll be here!" King scowled, earning him a look from his wife.

"Because I could have died?"

"You are our daughter, Elsa! What if you really died?! What then?!" King asked as his voice steadily rose.

"I wish I did." Elsa's blunt statement silenced everyone. "That way, I won't see you looking at me as if I was Cindy. That way, I'd actually get to be with her again."

"Don't ever say that." Queenie cupped her cheek, her eyes almost pleading. "You are not Cindy's replacement. We love you both equally and you know that."

"I do?" Laughing shallowly, Elsa forcefully leaned away from her mother's touch. "You love us equally," she echoed sardonically.

"Elsa," King said, his voice low.

"Do you know why I stopped school for a year?"

From the corner of her eyes, Elsa saw her uncle unfold his arms. Perhaps he didn't expect her to open up that topic, but that was okay. He would understand. If not, he would ask about it in the end, unlike her own parents who would blame her immediately.

"You wanted to take a break before entering high school. Of course, we know why," her mother answered with the confidence of a five-year-old in front of a strict teacher.

"No, you don't. You know nothing about me."

"W-What are you saying?" King asked.

"I didn't want to take a break. I didn't even know what I wanted. I just _couldn't_ go to school."

"What?" Her parents asked in unison, turning their heads to her uncle.

" _Oh please_. Don't blame Uncle Kai. He didn't force me not to go." A crooked smile painted her lips as she looked at her parents. " _I'm pretty sure he tried to tell you more than once, but you were so busy coping on your own that you couldn't even bear hearing news about me._ "

"That's enough," her father demanded. "Stop lying, Elsa!"

" _You see, that's the problem with you! You never let me explain! You always assume that if something goes wrong, it's my fault. If I say something you don't like to hear, you think I'm lying!"_ Elsa was enraged and could no longer contain her voice. " _If I did something right, you compliment me by saying 'Cindy also likes this' or 'Cindy is also talented at that'. But when I mess up, it's always 'why can't you be like Cindy?!'"_

"I-I do—"

" _Will you **please** not try to deny it?"_ Elsa cut her mother off. " _You **know**_ _it's true!"_

"You and Cindy love the sa—"

" _We don't!"_ It was her father's turn to be cut off now. " _I'm not like her and I will **never** be like her! I don't like girly things, I'm not comfortable with that headband, I'm sick of vegetables, and I hate dark chocolates! I don't even want to be a chef!"_

By the end of her outburst, her breathing was labored. Eyes were stuck on hers but not a single word was uttered. Maybe she would regret it someday, probably even sooner than later, but she needed this. She needed to let it out.

"Don't you _dare_ put words in my mouth. You lost that privilege years ago."

"Don't say this, Elsa." Tears fell on her mother's eyes. "Please don't say you hate us. Don't run away from us. We already lost Cindy. W-We can't lose you too."

"You already did," was Elsa's firm response as she leveled her mother with an unwavering gaze. "When Cindy died, you only lost a child. I lost _all_ of you. To you, it wasn't her who passed away. It was _me_."

Her parents were in tears, as was Marshall. Her uncle's eyes were glistening as well, but his expression promised that it was going to be alright, that he wasn't angry at her for lashing out. It was nice to get these things off her chest, to be able to tell them what she truly felt.

But it still hurt.

The entire room was silent except for her mother's uncontrollable sobs. Her father was also crying, but he was trying his best to remain composed. Marshall wasn't any better. Though he was smiling, his lips quivered and his eyes were puffy and red. It was a confusing sight for Elsa's current state of mind.

" _Get out._ "

When Queenie tried to move closer and reach out, Elsa glared at her. She flinched and another set of tears flowed down her cheeks. King's mouth opened and Elsa knew he was about to say something, but she was _done_ with this charade.

" _GET OUT!"_ Elsa pushed herself from the bed, startling them. Her uncle rushed to her side and quickly held onto her arms. " _GET OUT! **LEAVE ME ALONE!** "_

But her parents only stood there, stunned as Kai tried to calm her down. Marshall, to his credit, didn't move even with the initial shock. It might be because Elsa wasn't glaring at him but to their parents. She didn't know if the concerns and fears on their faces were genuine, but she didn't care.

It didn't matter because a weight was lifted off her shoulders when they finally left the room.

* * *

 **Thank you to Alkeniw for proofreading! I think I'll just add an acknowledgment on the first chapter after the disclaimer for the entire story to avoid repetition.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review or PM because it's fun.**


	22. No Turning Back

Anna could be mistaken for a stalker with her practically glued to Elsa's profile. Elsa hadn't updated for months and Anna could only guess she stopped using it. Some of the people who posted on her wall were asking where she was, how she was, and what happened to her. Anna even went as far as nearly four years back. There were people who posted condolences and apologies, but none were ever replied to.

If Rapunzel hadn't called bearing the good news of Elsa's awakening, she would've continued scrolling down.

"Anna, I know you're excited, but do you have to open your eyes so wide?"

"W-What?"

"You should blink once in awhile," Ariel reminded, turning her attention to the road. "If she woke up, it's a good thing, right? That means she's better now."

"Well, yeah. I... I don't know," Anna answered lamely, eyes searching for a parking. "I'm just worried. The last time we saw her awake was back when her parents..."

"I know. I'm worried too. Rapunzel said she was treated that way from the start and I still can't understand why."

Neither did Anna. She understood why they had to focus on Cindy, but she couldn't figure out why they had to neglect Elsa. Why did they have to leave her alone in a town far away from Arendelle just because they couldn't look at her? Why did they have to make her live her life as Cindy? How could they do that to their own daughter?

"Reds!" Rapunzel sprinted towards them and stopped to catch a breath. "I was coming back from the café when I saw your car."

"You ran from there?" Ariel asked, surprised.

"No! I was already close by when I saw you..."

"Oh."

Unable to keep waiting, Anna asked, "How is she?"

Both girls turned to her, Rapunzel smiling innocently and Ariel grinning widely. She could only raise an eyebrow, confused.

"I left her with Marshall when I called for the nurses because he asked for an alone time." Rapunzel glanced at the clock on the wall. "I think it's safe to go in now."

The three walked to Elsa's room, with Anna listening to the conversation between the other two. They were talking without any lingering awkwardness and Anna made a mental note of trying to get to know Rapunzel better. Never mind that she was jealous and mildly curious as to how she knew so much about Elsa. There were more important things to worry about.

Like how to face Elsa.

Should she act normal? Feign ignorance and hide the knowledge about Elsa's real name? That she knew Elsa was the girl Hans wanted her to find? What about Marshall? Should she act clueless about Cindy? Was she supposed to pretend she didn't know _anything?_

"Quin!"

The girls stopped in the middle of the hall when they saw the red-faced Mr. and Mrs. Dalton. The old couple was running away from... _Elsa's room?_

Mrs. Dalton came to a halt when she saw them, her face covered in tears. Anna held her breath. How was one supposed to act when two adults were crying in front of them? Luckily, she didn't have to, because Mrs. Dalton was already running again with Mr. Dalton following right after her.

Anna, Ariel, and Rapunzel exchanged glances with a common question glinting in their eyes: what happened? It was a question none of them knew the answer to and they stormed towards Elsa's room, hoping and begging that nothing was wrong, that there were no complications, that Elsa didn't get worse, and that Elsa was still alive because Rapunzel said she woke up an hour ago!

Marshall was crying when they entered the room and a stern-faced Kai was at Elsa's side, holding her firmly by the shoulder. Anna couldn't tell if she was glad to see Elsa awake or if she was nervous because, well, what was she going to say? And why did it feel like they were interrupting something important?

"Why didn't you tell me?"

It was Marshall who asked, but it sounded weak and broken that it was barely heard over the buzzing of the lights. Anna cautiously eyed the hands holding both of Elsa's arms and wondered why they were touching her that way.

"Do I have to?"

"Elsa, I—"

"Will you come back if you knew?"

As soon as the question was voiced, Rapunzel ran deeper into the room to hold Elsa's arms too. Anna's fingers twitched at the sight and, somewhere in the back of her brain, an irrational side of her wanted to push the brunette away and get angry because why was she touching Elsa like _that?_

"I'm not going to do anything," the blonde mumbled.

"What happened?" Rapunzel asked.

Realizing that there was a delicate conversation going on, Anna battled through her curiosity and giving them their much-needed privacy. Should they leave this to—

 _I can't._

But what if Elsa didn't want her to see this? To hear this? What if Elsa didn't want her there? Rapunzel _was_ the best friend. Surely, Elsa wouldn't mind her presence. But what about Anna's?

Before she could decide on her own, Ariel gently nudged her inside the room and stepped in herself, closing the door behind her as softly as she could. Anna shot her cousin an incredulous look which was returned with a determined gaze that instantly melted her resolve.

 _I **want** to know._

No one was telling them to get out. It must be fine, right? Kai could see them and he didn't seem to mind. Or maybe he didn't notice because he was too focused on Elsa. Elsa, whose eyes flickered towards her direction for a moment before lowering them and focusing on her hands instead. The evasive action hurt but fueled Anna's need to comfort the broken blonde.

" _She told them._ "

Rapunzel tensed. "Everything?"

" _No._ "

"What?" Marshall bristled. "That wasn't all? Is there something here I should know about?"

"No," said Elsa.

"But—"

"Let it go, Mars. You're better off not knowing everything."

Marshall was surprised. When he gave a questioning look at his own uncle and Rapunzel, the only answer he received was silence. Again, Anna had to squash the burning jealousy inside her just because the brunette was more knowledgeable about Elsa. Now was definitely not the time for something that trivial. If there was someone Elsa needed, it was a friend or family member. Anna was neither.

But she had to try.

"Elsa."

Anna only regretted speaking a little when she noticed the way Elsa flinched. This was awkward in every sense of the word because she knew some things that the blonde didn't even tell her. That was a breach of someone else's privacy no matter how much Marshall assured her it was fine.

Two secrets and people expected her to keep quiet when she wasn't even a great pretender...

"A-Are you okay?" It was the most stupid question Anna had ever asked in forever. The answer was obvious, and yet, she still asked. Had she known that this would happen, she wouldn't have stopped trying to talk to people all those years ago. How can socializing be so difficult?

"Yes."

Everyone, except for Elsa, looked at her. They weren't judging. Instead, their eyes shone the same understanding look that only added to the pressure on her shoulders. What was she supposed to say? To slam the truth on Elsa's face, that she knew it was a lie? That it was obvious how Elsa was trying to act like nothing happened?

If they weren't in a hospital, if she didn't care, if she didn't know anything about Elsa _at all_ , maybe she could've gone and said it.

But those things applied.

Elsa was already broken and now wasn't the time for Anna to be brutal with her honesty. She was still worried about how she was going to act about the whole Chelsea affair, for Pete's sake!

"Mars told me it was the three of you who found me." Anna's breath caught when Elsa spoke again. Baby blue eyes lifted until they met her turquoises, and Anna was surprised to see them so... dull. "Thank you."

Anna never thought that hearing any kind of gratitude from someone could hurt _this_ much. Years of listening to people's words and observing them gave her this frightening reality of Elsa, on a hospital bed, smiling emptily and thanking her. It lacked the usual life the blonde used to have; it was heartbreaking. The tone was off and it was crystal clear to maybe not only her, but to everyone inside this room.

Elsa wasn't glad they had found her.

"Elsa, can w—"

"I'm sorry," Elsa jumped in smoothly. "I think I want to rest. I'm feeling really drowsy."

The rejection stung and even though this situation was different from Vanessa's betrayal, some traitorous part of Anna's memories came flooding in. _She's pushing me away_. She curled her fingers when they trembled, not liking where this was going.

"Elsa," Rapunzel chastised, "they've been coming here every day."

"I want to rest."

"We'll stay here."

"You do know it's hard to sleep with five eyes staring at you?"

"Then..." Rapunzel scrunched her face in deep thought.

Kai cleared his throat, capturing everyone's attention. " _Can you promise me you'll be alright, Elsa?"_

"I promise. I can't do anything with these anyway." Elsa tried to move her hands for emphasis.

Her uncle frowned. " _What about when you can use them?"_

"You know I don't break my promises, Uncle Kai." Her expression turned dour. "I'm not going to go through _that_ again."

Kai watched her intently, contemplating what to say or do, and when the tension left his face, so did Rapunzel's. Anna wanted to scream and ask what on earth they were talking about because she hated being clueless and left out, especially when it involved Elsa, but she caught herself. It seriously wasn't the time for that.

" _Okay._ " Kai let go of Elsa's arm and softly placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Marshall ran after him, probably to ask the same questions Anna was dying to herself.

When the door shut, the cousins took slow tentative steps towards the bed. The closer they got, the more Anna could see Elsa uncomfortable. A voice at the back of her head was telling her to leave, that Elsa didn't want her there, but she tried to ignore it. If there was one thing Anna learned throughout this whole mess, it was to breach the subject in question before they both grew awkward around each other when there was no need to.

There were numerous things she wanted to tackle. She had questions she wanted to ask. But as of now, the most significant issue was the scandal outside the Principal's office. That was the last thing that happened before she lost track of Elsa. If she were to guess, the blonde might feel humiliated by what happened and Anna couldn't blame her for that. But it wasn't Elsa's fault and she would make sure that that was clear.

"Hey," Ariel greeted softly, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Elsa smiled shyly. "Hi."

"I'm glad you're awake now."

"Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry if I worried you needlessly."

"You're my friend, Elsa. I'll worry about you."

The blonde didn't answer for the longest time, merely staring at Ariel until her trembling lips curled upwards. "Thank you," she repeated.

"Is there anything you want to eat? Drink?" Rapunzel sat on the bed. "I'm sure you don't like hospital food."

"I'll be fine. I just want to rest."

"Alright then." Rapunzel walked towards the door.

"Sweet dreams." Ariel followed the brunette and made to leave when she noticed her cousin's silence. "Anna?"

Anna was rooted to the ground, her body refusing to leave. If she was being honest, no part of her wanted to. It was a mystery if Elsa sincerely wanted to sleep, but leaving felt wrong when she could feel herself being avoided. There was _no way_ she would leave.

"I'll stay."

The gasp and hitch of a breath from behind didn't sound like a complaint. Whether Ariel and Rapunzel agree with her or not was something Anna didn't care about. The only thing that was in her mind was the woman who looked vulnerable on a hospital bed.

"I'll stay."

Elsa glanced at the girls by the door and Anna had to fight herself from frowning. She could tell that Elsa was silently asking _Rapunzel_ for help. Was she that desperate to have her leave? Whatever the case, Rapunzel seemed to be stunned into silence because there weren't any reactions judging by the lack of noise. The longer it took for her to not say anything, the more the fear inside those icy blue eyes grew.

Privacy be damned, there was no way Anna was going to leave Elsa in this state. However, being blunt with words might not be the best course of action, so she did what she hadn't done in years. Something she swore never to do again.

Today, in this hospital room, she broke her last promise to herself: to never show any sign of intimacy to someone.

The light gasp beside her ear made her cheeks flare, and even if it was only a simple gesture, her eyes began to water. She could try and fool herself into thinking that it was because her position was awkward, that her back was hurting, but she knew better. The tears were one born of her own fears.

 _There's no turning back._

"I want to stay, Elsa."

The door shut, leaving them alone in a very awkward atmosphere. Some part of Anna was afraid that if it wasn't for the IV fluid and the splint occupying Elsa's hands, she would be pushed away. The possibility hurt and it made her realize something. She _loved_ being this close... and that thought _scared_ her.

"O-Okay, y-you c-can let go now," Elsa stuttered.

Instead of doing what Elsa wanted her to do, she tightened her arms around her and stifled a sob. She was only half-successful because she wasn't able to do anything about the tears falling on a slightly exposed shoulder no matter how quiet she was.

"A-Anna? Are you crying?" Elsa asked and Anna froze when she felt something on her back. When she realized what it was, she had a complete breakdown. The mere thought of Elsa trying to comfort her with one hand despite the strain on her wrist was enough to make her feel vulnerable.

"You scared me," she admitted, her voice shaky, as she buried her face in a pale shoulder. "When I saw you passed out, bleeding from the head, having a swollen wrist, and shivering... I thought I lost you."

The shuddering breath that Elsa released sent a rush to Anna. "Sorry." Lowering her head and breathing down the redhead's neck, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Anna."

With a hard swallow, Anna pulled back until their foreheads touched. She cupped Elsa's cheeks to leave her no way out as she locked their gazes together. It was more than just assuring Elsa that she wasn't angry, it was also Anna reassuring something to herself. This was something she had longed to do the moment she saw the eighteenth photo of the twins. To look at Elsa's eyes. Eyes that were having a hard time holding hers with confusion, fear, and embarrassment.

Eyes that were beautiful and different from Cindy's.

Losing herself in those oceanic pools overwhelmed Anna with relief. Now, she was certain of one thing. That even if she had only known Elsa for little more than a couple of months, it didn't mean she knew her any less than the people who had known her for years. No matter what Elsa wore, whether it was those dark clothes or the ones that made her similar to a princess in a simple cardigan, even if some people would confuse her with someone else... Anna would always know it was her.

"I'm not going anywhere," Anna said with a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm not going to run away, Elsa. I'm not going to leave you _alone_."

"W-What?"

"Marshall told me about Cindy."

Her eyes widened and flashed with fear, and she tried to move away to no avail since Anna was still holding her in place. She whimpered. "Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad." Elsa gave her a questioning look. "Because it makes me feel closer to you."

"A-Anna, I was... I was lying to you! I was pretending a-and—"

"You didn't lie, Elsa. You just didn't tell me the whole truth."

"I was pretentious! A hypocrite and—"

"Was helping Ariel a pretend to you? Was standing up against your own brother something Cindy did? Was getting on the bullies' bad side something that she encouraged? Because from what Marshall told me, she was against fighting. That doesn't sound like her at all."

"I..."

The defeated look on Elsa's face softened Anna's. She didn't know how it feels to lose a sibling, but it was clear that Elsa wasn't over it yet. They _were_ twins and Marshall did say that she was there when Cindy died. From what little research Anna had done, people said that losing a twin was like losing another part of oneself. She had no proof of that being real, but if that was what Elsa felt since Cindy died, she wouldn't want to talk about her much lest she brought back bad memories.

"Elsa," Anna cooed, wiping the tears smothering the blonde's cheeks. "I'm not angry. If I get angry over something like this when I know it isn't your fault, I'd be the evilest person to ever live after I already did it to you once."

Elsa shook her head. "You had a right."

"I still hurt you and, for that, I'm sorry." Pulling away, Anna promised, "I'm not going to make the same mistake, Elsa. I want to do this right if you'll let me."

The resounding silence put a strain on Anna's body. She was holding her breath, afraid, but preparing herself for a rejection. She wasn't entirely unaware that she was an outsider who only happened to be there every time something happened with the Daltons. An outsider who couldn't ignore it.

"Why?" The question came as a breathless whisper. "Why are you...?"

There were numerous words that could continue that question, but Anna didn't need to hear it in order to know what Elsa was asking.

If it was someone else, they'd ask why she was prying and not minding her own business as she always did. But this was _Elsa._ Her line of questioning all meant the same thing. Why she was doing this, why she was being considerate, and why she was being kind to her. And those similar questions pointed to one answer alone.

Anna curled her fingers and took a deep breath before looking into Elsa's eyes with reservations and confidence she already threw out the window the moment she hugged Elsa earlier.

"Because I like you."

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	23. Pressure

"Say _what?!"_

Elsa winced when Rapunzel gave a particularly harsh tug on her hand. The brunette was helping her get dressed in her private room's bathroom when she said something about Anna's confession the other day.

Rapunzel mumbled a soft apology for the harsh gestures and asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes." Elsa carefully tucked her arm inside the sleeve.

"I knew it!"

"Not so loud!" Elsa whisper-shouted, knowing that Anna could overhear them from the other side of the door.

"Right, sorry." Rapunzel took a deep breath and fanned herself with a hand. "No wonder she was panicking when we couldn't find you. Wait, so that rumor isn't just a rumor now, is it?"

Trying to keep the blush on her cheeks under control, Elsa attempted to wrap her head around the idea of someone having romantic feelings for her. "I told you it was a kiss on the cheek. I... I don't know what to do."

"Do you like her?" Rapunzel asked, placing a cardigan over the blonde's shoulders. "If you like her, you should go for it!"

"Rapz, I can barely get my life together. After my outburst with my parents, I don't think now's the right time for that."

"Will there ever be a right time?" She folded the hospital gown and opened the door, indicating that she wasn't expecting an answer.

With Rapunzel's help, they had spent a little less than ten minutes inside the restroom. Elsa adjusted the sling around her body, silently sulking because she had to wear the thing to assure she wouldn't move her wrist too much, and stepped out of the restroom to be greeted by three pairs of eyes.

"I thought you fainted in there," Marshall snorted.

Elsa rolled her eyes, one side of her lips inching higher than the other. "I'd like to see you try changing your clothes using one hand."

Marshall retorted something that she conveniently tuned out as her eyes unconsciously connected with Anna's. She hoped that her staring was not obvious because she made certain that she averted her gaze _right away_ , though she wasn't able to do anything about the heat steadily rising on her face.

"Elsa." Her brother's voice pulled her out of her nearly incoherent state of mind. "Mom and Dad, they..."

"They're not here," she finished for him. He lowered his head with a resigned nod. "It's fine. I wasn't expecting to see the—" She gasped when someone pounced on her from behind, a pair of arms wrapping around her shoulders.

"Don't worry! I'll look after her," Rapunzel said.

Marshall smiled. "She's not staying with you, you know?"

"Says who? Their apartment is only a few blocks away from ours. I'll always stop over until Kai gives me the go signal to live with them."

Marshall chuckled at that, but Elsa, with difficulty, could only swat the brunette's arms away while chiding, "Rapz!"

A knock on the door signaled her uncle's arrival. " _Ready?"_

All eyes were immediately on her and she couldn't say anything. She knew that her uncle and Olaf—who was missing in action since she woke up—wouldn't mind taking her in again, but it wasn't easy. She had already burdened them for three years.

There was a flick on her forehead. "Wha...?" Elsa rubbed the sore spot and raised an eyebrow at Marshall's playful grin.

" _Damn._ I missed doing that," he chuckled.

And Elsa went silent for an entirely different reason. Marshall flicking her forehead was weird. He did it countless times back when they were children, but he had never done it since they saw each other again. It was both his and Cindy's way of calming her down or dragging her away from her own reverie.

" _You don't have to worry, Elsa._ " Kai's words interrupted her nostalgia. " _You're always welcome and you know that._ "

"Bu—"

"Alright! Let's go!" Rapunzel said to stop the rest of Elsa's buts, picking up her bag and stepping out of the room. Her retreating back made Elsa speechless, and even more so when Marshall ran after her without so much as an excuse.

When Kai was about to leave, Elsa asked, "You too?"

Kai shrugged. " _We need to fix the things in the car._ "

Her heart began racing faster that she was glad she was not connected to a vital sign monitor. The thoughts before Marshall flicked her forehead came crashing down on her again and she all but walked stiffly out of the room, following her uncle and knowing full well that the redheaded cousins were right behind her.

"I'll buy something from that mini store down," Ariel announced.

Elsa didn't stop even as Ariel was already running in front of her. Alone. Suddenly, she was conscious. It was the first time someone outside of her family, besides Rapunzel and Senya, told her that she was liked. She didn't know what to make of it because, at least, Senya was Olaf's girlfriend. Anna, however, was... Anna.

"Elsa."

How was she supposed to act? Anna assured her she wasn't angry, but the guilt in her chest didn't abate. She lied, or at least it felt that way. Even now, knowing that Anna was the sister of Mr. Westergaard and not saying a thing about it? She was practically lying. And to be liked by someone who she lied to? It was wrong, confusing, and nerve-wracking and she didn't know what to do.

"Anna, I do—" Elsa's mouth shut with an audible click when her chin bumped into Anna's forehead. She groaned, rubbing her chin frantically while biting her lower lip. "Sorry! I'm sorry!" she stuttered out through the pain in her jaw.

"A-Are you okay?" Anna squeaked, rubbing the sore spot on her forehead. "I'm so sorry! I should've been more careful!"

"No, no! I stopped walking and... I'm really sorry."

"I'm okay," Anna promised, looking at Elsa, who was flexing her jaw, worryingly. Gingerly, she cupped Elsa's chin and tilted it to the side. "Okay, there's no bruise."

"Uhm..."

Anna gave a noncommittal sound before looking back at Elsa, and then her eyes widened. Quickly, she pulled her hand back, her cheeks blossoming an attractive shade of red. Elsa had seen Anna blush and act shy before and she always looked attractive. But, due to an unknown force, this particular blush somehow hit her differently.

"What were you saying?"

Coughing awkwardly, Elsa mustered whatever courage she had and willed away the random thoughts. "I-It's about what you said the other day." Her words became incomprehensible by the end as shyness overtook her, her eyes falling to the floor.

From her peripherals, Anna's hands curled on themselves. It made her feel twice as nervous and every fiber of her being was screaming for her to run before she delved deeper into this sudden connection. She was no longer bedridden, she could do it. She could run.

"I don't think yo—"

"I'm not asking you to feel the same way."

The sounds disappeared into the background, leaving Anna's words echoing inside her head. At this, Elsa found the courage to look at the redhead again to see a lazy smile on her lips that she didn't quite know how to take in.

"I only wanted you to know."

Elsa inhaled sharply. "But why? Why me?"

"Once, there was a girl who called me judgmental. She told me how I can't go around blaming her for the things she didn't do. No matter how much I tried to push her away, no matter how stifling the air between us gets, she still came to my rescue when I was being harassed by people."

The way Anna said those words sent a splurge of warmth within her stomach. She hadn't heard the redhead speak softly and sweetly. The closest she had ever been was back in her parents' house, in her bedroom. And even _that_ was nothing compared to this.

"This same girl ran after me when I ran under the rain without an umbrella. She introduced me to her parents as her brother's girlfriend—which was really uncalled for." Anna laughed humorously at the memory. "She washed my clothes and lent me hers, all the way down to her underwear. When I was sick, she was also the one who took care of me. She cooked soup, made tea, and even promised to cook something for me again once I get better so I can critique it fairly."

Elsa didn't realize that tears were rolling down her cheeks until Anna wiped them away. There was a gentle smile on the redhead's lips that made her insides twist and turn in an uncomfortable but strangely soothing way.

"How can I _not_ like her?"

There were many she could come up with, answers to Anna's question, but she couldn't speak. What if Anna was only saying these to ease her worries of being alone? What if she truly didn't feel this way? Because there were numerous flaws that would be enough to convince Elsa that she wasn't likable.

"When I was the one who doubted you, you never stopped reaching out to me. It's my turn to do the same."

The warmth on her cheeks let go and reached for her hand, gently leading her outside of the hospital while she was in a daze. Anna's voice, her words, and her touches... Elsa's face burned. She was not used to hearing intimate things from someone that she only ended up listening instead of engaging in the conversation.

She wanted to believe those words, but she was afraid.

She wasn't even sure if she was doing all of those things Anna said she did as _Elsa_. If she honestly took care of Anna because she was worried, or because she knew that Cindy would be. Cindy had always been caring and Elsa was not. The only person she ever cared about was her sister. But, for a while now, she was starting to care for Anna. And she didn't know if it was because she _really_ cared for her.

Months of pretending to be Cindy forced Elsa to lose track of who she truly was. She didn't know if her actions were something that was born from her own feelings or from the instinct that those actions would be what Cindy would undoubtedly do if she was still alive. Part of her wanted to believe that those feelings were hers, but after being unable to act freely for so long, it was hard to believe.

* * *

Her uncle and Olaf lived in a rather spacious apartment. She was tempted to ask why they never bought a house, but maybe it was because they weren't planning to settle in Arendelle in the first place. Elsa knew that her uncle only came because he wanted to look after her, whereas Olaf studied there for college. He was alone and didn't need to buy a house for himself.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up. I had to do some last minute arrangements in your room." A sheepish grin was on Olaf's face as he scratched a side of his cheek. Elsa wanted to ask why he didn't visit her in the hospital but thought better of it. She didn't want to come across as dependent and whiny.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for barging in."

Olaf frowned. "You're not barging in, Elsa. Now come on! I'll show you your room!" Before she was able to say anything, he was already taking her to the room opposite of the bathroom, eagerly opening the door and making a cheerful, "Tada!"

The room was smaller than the one she had in her parents' house, but she felt a strange connection with it. The way the appliances were set and how her things matched to her liking made it feel cozier. Homey.

"We used this as a studio room before." He gestured around the room that was to be Elsa's bedroom. "It's where I started my business! A small studio inside my own apartment. Now I have my own and this one's free. Has been for more than a year. Dad and I tried to replicate your room back in Corona."

"Are you sure about this? I can sleep on the sofa in the living room."

"You seriously think I'll let you sleep there? Come on, Elsa. You deserve this. Mars helped me clean it up since there were a lot of events to cover these days. He'd come here when he wasn't in the hospital."

"I don't want to be a freeloader... again."

"Elsa." Olaf's voice had a warning lilt in it which caused Elsa to glare at her broken wrist. He sighed. "Okay, maybe you can cook for me and Dad, then? Once your wrist gets better, of course. We're always busy with work and we've been eating unhealthy for a long time. Sometimes, Senya would come over and cook for us, but she can't be here every day."

It wasn't much, but Elsa perked up at the suggestion. "Okay."

"Oh! Or you can help out in the studio," Olaf suggested eagerly. "Rapunzel's mostly spending her time there nowadays. You can talk to us anytime if you're there."

Elsa lowered her head, stared at the floor, and contemplated about her cousin's offer. The apartment was comfortable, but if she had to spend every day there alone while Olaf and her uncle were both at work, it didn't feel right. This was their place and cooking might not be enough to thank them.

"I can do both," she decided. "I only help when you can't handle the workload. And write the lyrics for Anna's brother. I'm still having a hard time with that, mind you. Maybe manning the front desk with Rapz isn't a bad idea." She shrugged and added, "I can still cook when we get home."

"You sure?"

"I get the feeling that if I stay here alone, I might think about things again. If I'm with you and the people from Frozen Fractals, I'll be more comfortable."

"Okay." Olaf nodded, and then his face turned serious. "But I have to warn you. Anna or her brother sometimes come over and ask about Chelsea."

"So I heard."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I saw her in the hospital back when Rapunzel called to say you were there." Elsa's breath hitched, her eyes widening as she looked at her cousin in horror. "She doesn't know! I mean- she knows you're my cousin, but she doesn't know you're Chelsea. I told her you're my cousin from Dad and that Chelsea's from Mom."

Even thankful for Olaf's excuse, Elsa's breath shuddered and she nearly stumbled back as her mind went afloat. That was yet another lie of omission that made her unworthy of Anna's affections. Knowing how the girl felt about her, that after everything that happened between them, she was finally being considerate of her feelings... Elsa knew she was being severely unfair simply because she couldn't face her own fears.

"Are you not ready yet? You already told your parents what you feel. Do you still have to hide? They can't take this away from you now and I won't let them either."

"It's not about them, Olaf." Her head lowered and she closed her eyes, images from a few years back flashing behind her eyelids. "I can't look at music the same way again."

"You keep saying you can't, but every piece you created since last year sounds beautiful."

"There's more to music than just sounding nice. I... I can't."

"I think you can," he reiterated, "but if that's what you're comfortable with, it's your call."

His understanding brought a smile on Elsa's lips. "Thank you."

The door to her room opened and Marshall, who was pulling a large suitcase inside, bobbed his head in acknowledgment when he saw them. He placed the suitcase on top of the bed and clapped the dirt away from his hands. "These are the last of your clothes."

Elsa eyed the suitcase with uncertainty. She hadn't checked her closet and the drawers yet, afraid of what was inside them.

Marshall noticed her lack of reaction and opened the bag. "I left the clothes you weren't comfortable with." He traced the edges of the bag with his fingers. "You were wearing something like this when I first saw you after three years and you looked comfortable in them."

Olaf patted Elsa on the shoulders before stepping out of the room, leaving them alone. She went to her brother's side and stared at the contents of the suitcase. There were clothes she had packed before moving to Arendelle.

"Also, those necklaces and bracelets." He opened up a box, revealing the accessories that were propped up on the door of her closet in her old room. "Oh! And your bag is over there."

Leaning on the wall was the backpack that her mother gave her and a sling bag she was wearing when she first moved in. Elsa had never used it again because her mother thought that the design was very 'unladylike'.

"I didn't remove anything from your backpack." Marshall picked up the bag and handed it to Elsa. "Tell me if something is missing and I'll try to look for it."

Elsa gingerly sat on the soft bed and fiddled with the bag on her lap. There were unnecessary creases on it and smelled of wet grass. She _did_ fall off that- whatever that was- while wearing it under the rain.

Whatever thoughts were immediately cut off the moment she saw a familiar pendant on one of the pockets. Gently, she took it out and smiled. It was only lightly blemished because of the broken chain, but the pendant was still beautiful. She could wear it if she bought another strap.

The bed shifted as Marshall took a seat. "You were also holding that when we saw you behind the old school building."

"Yeah..."

"I didn't know you had something with that pendant," he said. Elsa didn't say anything because she was debating whether or not to buy a spare cord to make it wearable again. "You love it, huh."

That caught her attention. "I do?"

"You don't?"

Staring at the pendant again, Elsa furrowed her brows. "I don't know."

"Where did you buy it?"

"I didn't." She let her hand fall on top of the bag and unconsciously rubbed her thumb along the pendant. "Anna gave it to me as a peace offering." Her brother nodded and looked at the pendant again, and then she asked, "Why did you tell her about Cindy?"

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before he answered, "I owed her an explanation. About everything I did, about you, and about our parents. She already saw a lot. I can't explain anything unless I told her about Cindy."

"You couldn't wait for me to wake up?"

"Would you have told her?" The question hit a mark and Elsa couldn't counter his words. She could barely say Cindy's name out loud, let alone admitting verbally that she was _dead_. "Cindy's also my sister, Elsa. I also lost her."

"But why tell Anna? Why an outsider?"

The guy stared, as though he was _reading_ her. It was unnerving and she couldn't remember when she ever felt powerless. Did she even stop feeling that way? Or was this another step up from powerless stage number she-doesn't-remember-anymore?

"Do you like her?"

"W-What? Why are you asking me that again?"

Marshall held her uninjured hand and smiled. "You know that you're not trapped anymore, right? You're not forced to act as Cindy anymore. You're free to do whatever you want. If you like Anna, go for it."

"This wasn't what you told me before."

"I already went against Vanessa," he reminded. "You were right. I'm sorry for... doing those things. I promise I won't do it again. No more hurting for no reason. If they ever do something that will hurt you or anyone again," He squeezed her hand, "I promise I'll stay by your side no matter what."

"I'm not sure if I can believe that..."

"Then I'll prove it to you," Marshall exclaimed with a huge toothy grin that reminded her of their childhood days. "So, do you like Anna?"

"The truth?" At the answering nod, she answered with total honesty, "I don't know." She gestured to the clothes inside her suitcase. "I don't even know if I'm still comfortable with these. I haven't worn them for _months_."

"You can try them out first and see. You didn't get fat or grew taller." He immediately raised his arms in a defensive pose when she frowned. "Hey, if they don't fit or if you just don't feel them anymore, I can take you to the mall and go shopping."

"You don't mind shopping?"

"I do, but if it gives me more time to spend with my sister, I'll grab any opportunity." Elsa truly hoped he was being honest because a part of her wanted to believe that. "Unless you want to go with someone else, I can make an exemption." He winked.

Elsa merely raised an eyebrow.

Ever since Anna stayed for dinner, he had been asking questions about them. His constant pushing wasn't helping things, especially when she was confused as to how to act around Anna now. Knowing how the girl felt about her, she didn't need pressure from other people added to the mix.

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follows are deeply welcomed and appreciated! :D**


	24. Frozen Fractals

It was the end of the three days Rapunzel told Anna about.

According to the brunette, Elsa wanted to take a few days of rest outside of the hospital before going back to school. She and Anna hadn't talked ever since her discharge and Anna didn't have any idea where she lived anymore, only that she was now living with Olaf and Kai.

Anna would be lying if she said she didn't feel bad. She missed Elsa, but she was also grateful for the distance.

Promising to prove something was easier said than done. Anna was determined, but where should she start? Gifts weren't a problem and she could also take Elsa out on dates, providing Elsa gave her approval. It was clear that she was doubtful and reluctant. A romantic relationship wasn't what she needed and Anna knew this. That wouldn't stop her from showing that she cared, though.

It was ironic.

This was probably nothing compared to what she had put Elsa through because unlike her, the blonde was genuinely kind. She was the type of person to take the blame for herself if all her apologies were anything to go on by.

Anna sighed. As she closed her locker shut, the murmurs that came from near the front doors caught her attention. There was a human wall in the middle of the hallway. _Typical._ Shaking her head and mentally pitying the students who had nothing better to do than talk among themselves, she decided to walk away.

That was the plan.

Her head whipped around when there was a flash of blonde hair. For the first time in her life, Anna cursed her height as she tiptoed and squinted in concentration. Somewhere in the middle of that sea of students was the familiar platinum blonde that she couldn't stop thinking about the past few days.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened to your arm?"

"Does it hurt? How are you?"

"What's with the change of looks?"

"Oh, shut up! She looks awesome!"

Anna couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. _How can she answer if you're all asking at once?_ With a deep huff, she forced her way through. Some of the students would try and curse her but stopped at the last second when they saw her glare, daring them to defy her.

Satisfied with their lack of resistance, Anna took the last steps until she was in front and was barely able to catch her jaw from dropping.

Elsa was wearing clothes that were similar to her Facebook profile picture. Only this time, her hair was tied in a lazy low side ponytail, resting on her left shoulder. It was the first time Anna saw her in _jeans_ , and... and that was... wow.

Realizing that Elsa wasn't comfortable with the attention being given by everyone, Anna swallowed down what she irrationally thought was her heart and called, "Elsa."

Blue eyes met hers and Anna melted when Elsa's shoulders visibly relaxed at the sight of her. She guessed that the nerves had something to do with the scandal created by her parents outside the Principal's office. Without saying anything, she offered a hand to the blonde who simply looked at it.

Normally, this would be the time when Anna would grab Elsa's hand and drag her away under the sun. But no. Anna didn't want to be forceful about this. Elsa had only gotten out of the hospital and became aware of her feelings for less than a week. She wanted to make the blonde feel that she had a say in this. Whatever they were, she wanted Elsa to know that she valued her opinion above all else.

When a pale hand reached to her tanned one, her sense of pride fluttered at the trust that was placed upon her.

Everyone dispersed and gave the two some space which Anna took to lead them out of the way. If there was one thing she was glad about that rumor about them, everyone was giving them the privacy they needed when they were together. Anna wouldn't dare deny, confirm, or say anything because it wasn't of anyone's concern, and as long as Elsa wasn't denying it either, she would enjoy the privacy as much as she was allowed to.

Anna led them to Elsa's first class, thanks to Rapunzel shoving her entire schedule under her nose with the information that they were under the same section. Anna took the effort to squash her jealousy after that, with little success. As soon as they reached the room, she stopped and faced Elsa.

The blonde's head was held low, her cheeks blooming a shade similar to a strawberry. Anna was aware that her own palm was sweaty against a cold and trembling one, but as long as there weren't any complaints or reactions akin to disgust, she wasn't going to let go.

"How are you?" she asked, nearly yelping when Elsa's freezing hand squeezed hers involuntarily. "Elsa, why are you nervous? It's just me."

"I... I don't know." Elsa sighed, her grip loosening.

"You have to look me in the eye when you speak, Elsa. I'm still the same Anna that you knew."

"But I'm not the same Elsa." The defeat in her voice heightened Anna's anger towards Elsa's parents. She prided herself on being respectful of older people; she knew her boundaries. But seeing this girl so sad and broken only made her want to wrap her in a hug, to whisper words of comfort and say everything would be alright.

"What changed?" she asked. "I can tell your clothes are different. You're not wearing a headband and your hair isn't tied in that stifling bun. If it's solely about appearances, it's obvious. What else?"

"I..."

"Elsa, I didn't like you because of the way you dressed. I'm not that type of person. You can show me different sides of you. I can take it." The look on Elsa's face was full of negativity and questions that were clear enough to anyone with eyes. Anna squeezed her hand as she said, "I promise."

"Y-You're only saying that."

"You think? You know I'm not the type of girl who'll say things that I don't mean. I'm blunt and extremely judgmental, remember?" Anna grinned when a subtle smile crept on those plump lips.

Elsa sighed happily and leaned back to put some space between them. "You're going to be late," she reminded, nudging her head to the hallway that was now empty except for the two of them... and Mr. Weselton, whose eyebrow was raised.

"Ms. Westergaard, I'm about to start my class if you don't mind," he snarled.

Anna sheepishly apologized and lowered her hand which was still intertwined with Elsa's. Mr. Weselton narrowed his eyes at them before entering the room and, once he was inside, Anna looked at the girl beside her again.

"You can laugh, you know?" she urged, seeing the way Elsa's lower lip was trapped between her teeth.

It was the loveliest little laugh Anna had ever heard from someone and it was music to her ears. If Elsa's giggle already sounded magical, what more if she actually sang?

The conversation she had with Olaf one night after visiting the hospital was what made her resist suggesting it out loud. Specifically, his pleas for her to pretend that Chelsea was his cousin from his mother's side while Elsa was from his father's. It was a stretch, but if Anna was being honest, she could've bought it had she not known the truth.

The thought put a damper on her mood. She had to stop thinking about that for now. Many things went on and multiple revelations were already discovered. If Elsa didn't deem it time to tell her the truth about being Chelsea, she wouldn't pry. She'd cross that bridge when she arrived.

"You're really going to be late," Elsa insisted, her face glowing with a pinkish tint.

"I know, but..." Anna lifted their hands and relished in the way Elsa's eyes widened as she noticed that _she_ was the one who wasn't letting go. "I think I prefer this."

Right after the words were spoken, Elsa hastily released their touch and left Anna feeling an odd sense of emptiness. She wanted to reach out to fill that space again, but this sight of a blushing Elsa wasn't so bad.

"Y-You should go."

"I will if you get inside."

Elsa looked at her again and exhaled lightly before smiling. "Okay. Thank you for earlier."

Anna shrugged and watched as the blonde entered the room. She had to stop herself from laughing when Elsa glanced her way, silently begging her to leave because she _really_ was late for her class. That was why when the door closed, Anna practically skipped her way back to her own room, humming and conveniently ignoring the fact that her math teacher would undoubtedly call her out for being late.

* * *

Gripping the railings for dear life, Elsa tried her best to appreciate the scenery presented to her by the school rooftop. It was lunch and she was wasting time having an internal debate with herself. She didn't know what drove her to do it, but there was a sudden need in her that made her want to look at a view from somewhere up above. It had been about ten minutes.

"Wha- Elsa?!" The color drained from Rapunzel's face upon seeing her. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm okay! I-I wanted to see the view." Elsa suppressed a grimace when her voice cracked and let the brunette drag her away from the edge.

"Up here? You could've done that from the second floor! You had to go straight to the rooftop?"

"It's true! I just... I'm not in the mood to eat so I thought I'd..." As she looked at the sky stretched out before her, she had to cover her mouth. " _Ugh_."

Rapunzel didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?"

One, two, three... Elsa breathed while counting to ten and made her way to the tank, taking a seat on the floor. "Yes, Rapz, I'm sure. What are you doing here?"

"We couldn't find you anywhere," she said.

Anna subtly took the place beside her and Elsa had to stop herself from blushing at the proximity. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that Anna liked her romantically. "You're afraid of heights?" the redhead asked with an affectionate grin that made Elsa look away.

"Yes," she stuttered.

Rapunzel and Ariel looked at them with stupid grins as they took their own places on the floor. "Oh, right!" Rapunzel fiddled with something inside her bag until she pulled out a small guitar pick. "I saw this in Olaf's studio. This reminds me of things."

"What is it?"

"A guitar pick, what else?!"

"I know what it is. But _why_ are you showing me this?"

"Because it's how we became friends." The cluelessness must've been plain on her face because Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "You have a memory of a goldfish."

Ariel leaned forward. "Isn't that the logo of Frozen Fractals?"

"Mhm," Rapunzel agreed. Despite her situation, the enthusiastic smile on the brunette's face brought a smile on Elsa's own. Had it already been nearly three years since they'd met?

"Olaf _did_ say something about that," Anna said. "I didn't know you were his cousin."

The dryness of Elsa's throat couldn't get any more uncomfortable. Her hands were cold as they trembled above her knees. She ached to reach into her bag and popped a pill or two to calm down, but forced herself not to. "I—"

"I guess that's fair. It's not exactly something I asked about either." Anna nodded to herself and looked at Elsa. "Do you also work for him?"

"Yes," she answered by sheer reflex. "I edit some videos for him."

"You two met because of him?"

Elsa couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that Anna didn't delve deeper into it. Was it that easy to get off the hook? She should feel bad, but... being brought out of a jam only made her breathe easier. God, she was a terrible person.

"In a way, yes. Frozen Fractals happened a year after we first met," Rapunzel explained. "I've always been fixated on taking pictures and videos. He was one of the students grouped with my sister's music production team in college. They were assigned to make a music video and I was impressed with the way he shoots."

"How did you meet?"

"They shot it in Corona," Elsa answered, deciding to take part in the conversation. "I have no idea why they brought Rapunzel along, but it was how I met her."

"Olaf said he had a cool cousin around my age." Rapunzel twirled the guitar pick around her fingers. "I thought, maybe she and I can get along."

"Did you hit it off fast?" Ariel asked, genuinely curious.

They answered in unison, "No."

Seeing the surprised look of the cousins, the brunette hurriedly explained, "She was distant back then, quiet and expressionless. _Buuut_ she'd always frown when I comment on the way she spoke."

Ariel tilted her head innocently. "The way she spoke?"

Rapunzel hummed and tapped a finger on her cheek, making a show and keeping up the suspense as the cousins shifted their gazes between them. Elsa's eyes widened, which elicited a mischievous grin on the brunette's face.

"Imagine Elsa with Kai's accent."

Mortified but not wanting anyone to know, Elsa rubbed her temples and vainly fought the blush rising on her cheeks. She was appreciative of Rapunzel and was proud to call her a friend, only less so at the moment. Her accent wasn't something she was prepared for someone else to know. She wasn't ashamed, per se. She simply wasn't used to it.

"Really?" Ariel was already sporting a huge grin of her own. "I love Kai's accent! It sounds... It sounds exotic!"

"I know right?!" Rapunzel clapped her hands, excited that someone shared the same sentiment. "But now she's talking like us. Boring and normal," she booed.

Elsa gave the brunette a pointed look. "Are you saying Coronian isn't normal?"

"That's not it. It's just unusual for us Arendellians. You probably felt it when you first heard me speak."

"I didn't. Olaf's been talking that way for a long time. It's easy to pick up and doesn't sound unusual."

"I still prefer Coronian."

"No."

"That's too bad! I'd like to hear it too," Ariel said, pouting.

A negative response was underway when a voice from her side stopped it. "Me too."

Somewhere in the back of Elsa's head, a voice told her to fulfill Anna's wish if only this once, after all the lies and deception. But there was also a voice that panicked. The mere thought that she'd speak on her hometown's accent in front of Anna made her shy away for some reason.

"Anyway," Rapunzel intervened. "I stumbled upon her playing the guitar one day and that's when I told her that we should start a business together."

"Oh?" Anna wondered.

Elsa looked at the doodle on the guitar pick. "She kept pestering me about a name for the company and I told her the first thing that came to mind. She made a quick doodle on the pick I was using after that."

" _Frozen Fractals_ was the first thing that came to your mind?" Ariel eyed her incredulously and Elsa shrugged. "Uh, okay then. Olaf saw that and decided to bring it to life?"

"Technically, it's a joint business. His and my sister's," Rapunzel clarified. "They clicked because of that one school project and they've been in a relationship for two years now."

"They graduated after a few months into their relationship," Elsa piped in. "They visited Corona again and that's when they found that pick and asked us about it."

"They decided to give it a try. My sister is the one who scores the music. Lyrics or instrumental, everything is original. It only looks like Olaf is the sole owner because he's the one who meets more with the clients."

"I think they thought you're going to forget about that drive of having a business with me," Elsa mumbled, smirking when the brunette pouted. "We were young then and we still are. I don't even know what to do for the future."

"Oh please! You already have a bright future ahead of you." Elsa froze and Rapunzel's eyes widened, her teeth digging on her bottom lip and trying very hard not to cringe as, no doubt, the realization of what she said hit her.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"I-It's nothing." Giggling awkwardly, the brunette placed the guitar pick in her bag. "A-Anyway! We should eat."

Ariel, not willing to let the topic go, tried to pry, "What will happen if they break up?"

"First, Olaf is going to get it from me." Rapunzel popped a sausage into her mouth, chewing lightly and swallowing. "And I doubt they're going to stop because of a break-up. Business is business. They're both professionals. Personal issues have nothing to do with it. Besides, they both love what they do."

Ariel hummed and opened a lunch box, pulling out a Tupperware full of fruits that nearly made Elsa choke from her invisible food. Maybe it was because she was accustomed to the portions of vegetables she usually ate, but she was certain that those were _a lot_ of fruits.

"It's her 'fruits day'."

The hot breath that ghosted her ear spiked another flush on her face. She hadn't realized that Anna leaned closer to whisper an explanation she didn't ask. "I-I see."

"Here." Anna handed a container and a fork. "You said you weren't in the mood to eat. I'm guessing you haven't eaten yet."

"I- I'm okay. That's yours."

Another container was brought out of the girl's lunchbox and her crooked smile morphed into a cheeky one. "I have one for me."

"You have two?"

Fiddling with the containers, Anna bashfully asked, "Is it weird?"

The shy question broke Elsa's already fragile heart. Anna looked severely uncomfortable and uncertain about her actions, and she knew she wasn't making it any easier by not knowing what to say or do. "But I didn't ask you to," she stuttered.

"I want to," Anna insisted. "J-Just... please. You have to eat something or you'll get sick again."

A contemplative silence settled around everyone, not that Elsa was paying attention to their company anymore. Nervously, she took one container while muttering a silent "Thank you" and mentally cursed herself for taking it. She wasn't the best person to ever receive affections from someone else, mainly because she wasn't used to it. Was there supposed to be a lingering guilt in there somewhere?

As she released a slow and inaudible sigh, Elsa opened the container and was pleasantly surprised to see a baked ziti with spinach and veal inside. The delicious scent hit her nose and made her mouth water.

"Anna made that!" Ariel announced and giggled. "She doesn't even cook."

Rapunzel eyed the pasta suspiciously. "Is that edible?"

"Hey!" Anna whined.

The playful banter faded into the background as Elsa looked at the Italian dish set before her, her eyes growing heavier with tears that she tried to blink away. As much as she was touched because it was the first time in a long time that someone did something nice to her out of their own volition, crying was not an option in front of these people. When Anna puffed out a breath and tore her gaze from Rapunzel who wasn't easing on the teasing, Elsa smiled when their eyes met.

"Thank you," she said softly, barely heard above the continuous giggling of Rapunzel and Ariel.

A shy smile settled on Anna's lips and she lowered her eyes while scratching one of her blushing cheeks. The action was too much. It was clear what Anna was doing, being kind and putting her promises into practice. Truthfully, Elsa was glad. But it only added to the tightening of her chest.

* * *

 **Sorry if nothing much happened in this chapter, but it's needed to progress the story.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	25. Ariel and Marshall

More than a week passed and in spite of the doctor's assurance that she only needed to remove the splint, Elsa was back in the hospital for a check-up due to Olaf and her uncle's insistence. Their worries were exaggerated, but she understood why they were being cautious and protective.

"I told you I'm fine," she directed to the guy on a nearby chair.

Said guy grinned sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure. I'm sorry, Elsa."

"It's okay, Olaf. I understand. But you have to trust me when I say I won't do _that_ again."

"I know. It's just... I'm also coping."

Elsa patted his shoulder twice to assure him it was alright and made her way to the door.

"Oh, and Elsa?"

Hand on the doorknob, she glanced over her shoulder. "Hm?"

"It's almost the holidays, right? Dad and I'll be spending Christmas in Corona. Do you want to come with us?"

There was a hitch in Elsa's breath. "You'll be going home days before Christmas, right? I'll... I'll ask Mars about it. He... deserves to know that much."

The only response was a slight ruffle of her hair. Elsa managed to prevent a roll of her eyes as she smoothed out her tresses before stepping out of the room. Four people stood from the waiting area to greet them.

"What I don't get is why you all had to come," she deadpanned.

Rapunzel scoffed. "We want to see you healthy right away!"

"It's just a wrist."

"Thanks for the reminder." Bright green eyes rolled and caused Elsa to giggle. "It's great to see you able to use it again."

Before she could respond, a hand on hers gave her pause. Anna was eyeing her wrist curiously before meeting her eyes, a silent question swirling inside those turquoise irises. "I-It doesn't hurt," she promised, momentarily stunned when a relieved smile shifted on Anna's lips.

" _Ehem_." The moment broken by Rapunzel's sardonic cough, Elsa retrieved her hand carefully. "Oh, don't mind us," the brunette playfully insisted.

"Elsa," Marshall said. "Want to go somewhere?"

"I'll leave you to it, Mars. I need to check up on something." Olaf patted Marshall's shoulder and called to Elsa, "I'll see you later."

As he disappeared around the corner, Marshall turned to her again. "Well?"

"I... don't know."

"Is this a sibling bonding or are we included?" Rapunzel bluntly asked.

"I want you to come if that's alright." Marshall looked at the three girls, referring to each of them. "I haven't thanked you yet for everything you did for Elsa. My treat."

"Then that means I don't have to be there, right?" Elsa tried lamely.

"Wrong," said everyone.

"You're the only one keeping these people at bay." Rapunzel gestured to the upperclassmen. "I'm serious. If you're with them, they're not going to fight."

"I don't think so," she disagreed, barely able to stop herself from cringing. "I get the feeling that if I go, I'll be the center of attention."

"Come on, Elsa. You haven't been around Arendelle, right? It's a huge city and there are plenty of things to see," Ariel insisted.

"I'll take you anywhere you want today. We also have some catching up to do."

Once again, Marshall made her speechless. It wasn't unusual for him to be sweet; he had done it multiple times before. It was only weird that he was doing it in front of someone else. "What do you have in mind?" she wondered, quickly regretting it when the four of them broke into dazzling grins.

The next thing she knew, she was sitting on a familiar seat inside a familiar car that smelt a little bit of both strawberries and chocolates. Questions flew around her head one by one, but as per usual, she couldn't get to voice them out. It had been even more awkward ever since she saw how much her compliments and simple gestures would bring a light blush to Anna's face.

"Where are we going?" At least she was able to ask _something_.

Anna didn't take her eyes off the road. "I don't know. Wherever Marshall takes us."

When her brother said that they had some catching up to do, Elsa didn't know it was in the context of a literal sense. Rapunzel and Ariel were in his car which was right in front of Anna's, leaving her alone with the younger redhead and being forced to talk about some things.

"Anna?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." It was the closest to honesty she could get. "For not being able to... to give you an answer."

"I'm not angry, Elsa. You don't have to apologize." When the lights turned red, Anna turned to her. "I told you, I'm not asking you to feel the same way. You don't have to explain anything."

"But that's unfair." _I'm unfair_.

Elsa was clueless about love. She didn't know how it worked. But she _knew_ she didn't want to make Anna wait for an affection that didn't have any actual certainty of being returned. It might be a pathetic mindset, but even after weeks since Anna confessed, she had no idea if her actions towards the redhead were because she truly wanted to do them or because of the instinct that Cindy would.

"It's not. With what you've been through, it's completely logical."

Wrapping her arms around her torso, Elsa hissed, "That's just an excuse for my strange behavior."

"Being strange isn't always a bad thing." Anna drove again once the lights turned green. "My reason for not trusting you before was selfish. I doubted you because of what your brother did to me and Ariel. But you, Elsa? You doubt yourself. I hate seeing you like this, but I can understand why."

The bluntness of her words made Elsa tense. Regardless of the uncertainties that she could feel at the time, she couldn't help but stare in awe at the girl—the woman—sitting beside her. Anna was, as always, blunt on a painful level, but Elsa couldn't get mad because she knew how true her words were.

"I'm sorry."

Anna groaned. "Stop apologizing. I know you think you're being unfair to me, but you're not. I want to be there for you, Elsa, and as long as you allow me to at least be your friend, I'll be fine."

"But what if—" _you realize I was hiding something important from you?_ "What if I don't get better? What if me being messed up is permanent?"

"You're not sick. You're worried. Things will get better. I don't know when, but they _will._ Because the mere fact that you're talking to me about this proves how much you want to get past it."

The expression on her face must've shown her confusion because Anna laughed.

Elsa wasn't able to grasp what the redhead meant, and yet, despite not being able to understand completely, it put her at ease. The way those words were spoken strangely reassured her, for now, that everything will get better.

It made her wonder why, of the billion that existed in this world, Anna had to fall for her.

She was only Chelsea Dalton, always the second best. She wasn't as smart and sweet as Cindy and wasn't as cool and gallant as Marshall. Her childhood days were full of fighting against other children to protect her sister and her Junior High life was a disaster. She was not the best girlfriend material out there, but here, Anna was, questioning how someone couldn't like her as if it was the most unimaginable thing on earth.

Why?

* * *

Anna had underestimated Elsa's fear. No, she wasn't giving up. Far from it. However, she was slowly coming to realize that the effects of everything on the blonde were even bigger than she first anticipated. She noticed it, the look on Elsa's face when she'd do something remotely kind or sincere. Seeing a flash of a guilty conscience there told Anna that there was a wound that cut deeper than the ones inflicted by her parents.

Does it boil down to music after all?

It wasn't her intention to make the blonde feel guilty. She only wanted Elsa to know that she would always be there. But how would she do that if Elsa would always feel bad when she did something nice? If she was being entirely honest with herself, Anna didn't want to talk about the whole Chelsea thing. She didn't want Elsa to open that up because it would only stress both of them out. Besides, it was almost undeniable that Elsa didn't want to talk about it as well. Why force it?

"How are things with Elsa?" Ariel was accompanying her, watching the sophomore girls walking around the aquarium.

"As smooth as can be for now," she tried. "I don't want to rush things or force her to talk to me. That'd defeat the purpose of being there for her."

"Or maybe you're afraid to ask. You're afraid to dig deeper."

"I'm not denying it," she admitted. "I _am_ scared. Scared of how involved I am, of why Marshall trusted me, how I ended up liking someone who has a lot of issues in her life and torn between... between what I should and want to do."

If she found out months ago that Elsa was Chelsea, Anna wouldn't have a problem telling Hans about it. There was no doubt it would've been easier. But it was already too late to regret that. She couldn't turn back time no matter how much she wanted to.

"But I can't help it," Anna added. "I want to see Elsa smile again. The girl who would smile over the simplest things, who would stand up for what is right, and who... who showed me that trusting someone after everything Van put me through isn't so bad." A pause. "Do you think... Do you think I'm being stupid again?"

Ariel broke eye contact and observed the subject of their conversation, smiling and pointing at something inside the water. "She isn't Vanessa," she said after a long silence. "She didn't know who we were, but she stood up for our sake. It didn't matter if we were rich, popular, or an outcast. She didn't care about any of that. She didn't care about our wealth and status and she didn't even ask us about it even when we started talking."

Feeling uncomfortable with the answer, Anna asked, "Where are you going with this?"

"I don't think you're stupid, Anna," Ariel clarified. "I've told you ever since we knew of her that I wanted to be Elsa's friend. I like her and I know she isn't capable of what Van did. The question is, how far are you willing to go for her? Because this isn't going to be easy."

"I... I know."

"Growing up in that kind of environment can do wonders to anyone." Ariel dipped her head and pursed her lips, a serious look pointed towards Anna. "I'm glad you're opening up to other people, but I also worry about _you_. Even if you don't say anything, I know you have a constant fear of the possibility of betrayal, Anna. Can you really be there for someone and always think that someday, they're going to deceive you?"

The question was ironic, considering what she already knew. There was no way Elsa could betray her because she already knew her identity. Perhaps if she didn't, she would feel that way if the truth ever came out, but as it stood and knowing about it months before the wedding, she doesn't. There wasn't any betrayal at play between them but just plain secrecy.

A secret Anna was more than glad to keep because it was easier to ignore its existence.

"Thank you. I'll think about it," was her soft murmur. She then caught sight of Marshall coming back from the restroom and approaching Elsa and Rapunzel. "How about you?"

"What about me?"

"How are things with Marshall?"

Anna wished she had her phone out to snap a photo of Ariel's comically wide eyes and tomato-red face. "W-Wha-What?!"

"Don't deny it, Ariel. He told me everything. Why didn't you tell me he was always talking to you when no one was around?"

"Wha...! Wait!" Ariel squeaked. "You hated him before! Then when Elsa arrived, you- how do I say this... went crazy!"

"I can't believe my conservative cousin is a masochist."

"What?! That's not it! I- if it helps Elsa, then I—"

The look on Ariel's face was priceless that Anna couldn't contain a laugh. It had been a long time since she was able to tease her cousin this much. Granted, she truly didn't suspect that something has been going on between Ariel and Marshall.

It was at lunch a few days ago when the guy walked up to her, asking to have a one on one conversation. At first, Anna thought they were going to talk about Elsa, but to her complete surprise, he asked for her permission to ask Ariel to be his girlfriend.

Her initial reaction was, of course, to gape. But then, he told her everything that had been going on behind her back. That he would always come up to Ariel and help her out or apologize whenever Vanessa or any of the seniors did something to her, that she had known about Cindy from the very beginning, and that they'd been to countless dates before—which came as a real shocker because Ariel didn't tell her anything. She was supposed to be angry for being left in the dark, but after realizing that she probably wouldn't have agreed with their relationship if she had known about it before, she decided to leave it at that.

"Are you his girlfriend now?" Anna asked after getting her bearings in control.

"No!" The immediate denial made Anna smirk. "I'm serious, Anna! We're... uhm, I don't know."

"If you're scared of what I'll say, don't be. Okay, I'm surprised you let him hurt you despite actually dating, but I think I understand. I can't explain it. It's... It's twisted, but I get it."

"You're... fine with it?"

"If he cares about his sister, he can't be that bad."

A bright smile lit up Ariel's face. "I _have_ to thank Elsa for that change of heart!"

Before she could give a witty response, Ariel bolted to the trio whose concentrations were on the fishes. The older redhead was happily laughing away while Anna shook her head and followed. When Elsa gave her a curious glance, she could only shrug and hope her cheeks weren't as red as how hot it felt.

* * *

Two weeks after being able to use her hand again, another confusion sent Elsa's mind in a mess. Particularly in finding a logical reason why there were three new faces in Olaf's apartment. Wait, no. Scratch that. She already knew why, but that didn't mean she wasn't confused.

Those faces were smiling up at her innocently when she decided to ask, "What did you say?"

The grin on Marshall's face never fell as he repeated his exact words from earlier. "They're going with us to Corona."

"Wait, hold on. You said we'll be spending this entire vacation there. You're saying, they will come with us?"

"Yes."

"Mars, we're staying there for _weeks._ " She turned to their guests. "What about you? You're okay with this?"

"Totally!" Rapunzel cheered. "I miss everyone. Besides, Sen will come over during Christmas. Mama and Papa will come too because- _oh phooo_ , does it matter?"

"B-But! What about you?" Elsa asked the other two.

The cousins shared a glance for a good few seconds before looking back at Elsa, a smile plastered on both their lips. "Our family doesn't celebrate Christmas together," Anna informed.

What little color Elsa had on her face drained. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We try to spend everyone's birthdays together every year, but during Christmas, everyone's busy that it usually ends with me and Ariel spending it together."

The explanation did little to calm Elsa's nerves. She was used to not spending Christmas with her family ever since Cindy died, but it was the first time she had heard the same thing from someone else. Was it natural?

Marshall stood from the sofa with a huff. "As you can see, everything's taken care of. All that's left is for us to actually go _now_."

Unconvinced even as her brother carried her bags, Elsa asked the girls again, "Are you sure about this?"

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Don't be a killjoy."

"Why do I get this feeling you have an ulterior motive for coming along?"

"Excuse me?!" The brunette gasped. "I genuinely miss everyone in Corona! Is that wrong?"

"Riiiight," Elsa drawled and stopped Marshall before he stepped out. "Did Aunt Gerda agree? I mean, there are three of them when you said it's just us."

"Of course I told them. Now, come on! I want to get there as soon as we can! It's a six-hour drive away from here."

Rapunzel and Ariel trailed after him, leaving her alone with Anna again. Sometimes, she wondered if they were doing this on purpose. Setting the thought aside, Elsa walked around the house to check everything that needed checking. Olaf and her uncle already went to work and it was up to her to make sure everything was secured before she left.

"Forgot something?" Anna asked, watching her move around the place.

"Just checking the outlets."

When she told Marshall about Olaf's offer, she was pleasantly surprised to hear that he also wanted to visit Corona. It had been nearly four years since he last stepped in their hometown and to say that she wasn't excited to go back with him would've been a total lie.

Because Olaf and her uncle had work until before the holiday, Marshall suggested they leave early and stay for the whole break in order to visit numerous places. A part of her wondered how her brother can leave their parents for Christmas, but she decided not to question it no matter how guilty she felt about the situation. She was far too glad to be spending time with him to worry about their parents being left alone.

"Is everyone comfortable back there?" Marshall asked through the rearview mirror.

"Ahuh," Rapunzel answered. "We're sexy."

Marshall laughed and took his place in the driver seat while Elsa took the place beside him. She had a feeling she would act as a guide because he probably didn't remember the way home as clearly as he used to.

The brunette giggled in the back seat. "I am going to enjoy this."

"You really do seem excited," Marshall noted.

"We're going to _Corona!_ The living fairytale world! It's clean and everything's organized. Even everyone's accent is to live for!"

"I knew it," Elsa mumbled, rubbing a temple.

Rapunzel pushed on the back of Elsa's head, earning a gasp. "Oh shush! You don't understand. You can't appreciate it because you're used to it."

"Did you have to do that?!" hissed the blonde, rubbing the spot behind her head.

"I'm not sure if I still remember." Marshall conveniently ignored the argument of the two and cleared his throat. " _It's been a long time_."

A moment of silence settled in the car, with Elsa trying to remind her body how to function after hearing the way her brother spoke. A minute later, everyone burst out laughing. "W-What happened?" she managed to choke on her laughing fit. Marshall's failed attempt to speak in their native tongue rang in her ears.

"Okay, I admit that was bad," he chuckled.

" _This_ coming from a local." Rapunzel snorted.

"I take offense to that!"

Ariel held her breath to calm down. "Can accents actually be erased?"

"Not 'erased'. It's more... hidden." Elsa thought of a better example. "Like drawing. If you haven't drawn for a long time, your skills get rusty."

"Why did you stop speaking that way?" Anna asked.

Marshall hummed. "When I transferred to Arendelle back in my freshman year, people found my accent interesting. Back then, I didn't want to get involved with people and forced myself to learn Arendellian."

"But I'm sure Elsa's still fluent." Rapunzel's comment had everyone's focus pinned on the female blonde.

Elsa ignored the implication and simply stared out the window until Rapunzel ruffled her hair, pleading and begging her to speak that way. She would swat the intrusive hand away and repeatedly respond with a firm 'no'. Perhaps there was no need to act as if it was a big deal, but she was still trying to eradicate the nervousness of speaking that way in front of someone else. She didn't have a choice anyway.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the first half of Silhouette—the story itself, not the chapters. I still have no idea how many chapters remain, but if the first half was anything to go on by, it would probably take a while before the ending. Up next, buckle up because we're going to Corona!**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	26. Welcome to Corona

**Important note: For their time in Corona, I will only italicize Coronian accents in Anna's POV. I need that emphasis for a reason you might understand in later chapters. As for Elsa, she's used to both accents so I didn't find the need to italicize words in her POV too. Otherwise, the entire 'Corona Arc' might end up with italicized words. D:**

* * *

The only places in Arendelle with visible trees were the City Park and gardens, whereas Corona had as many trees as there were buildings. But even when the former was more advanced and buzzing with large industries, Corona still had the necessary establishments for emergency and living purposes. The houses were similar to historic buildings, which was a good change and something Anna highly appreciated that she even promised herself to look around much more later.

Presently, a man was opening the gates for Marshall's car. In appearance, he was similar to Olaf, only with blonde hair, as well as being taller and more muscular. The photographer had a childlike and innocent look while this one had a rougher and more mature aura.

As soon as Marshall parked his car inside the garage, Rapunzel didn't waste any time stepping out and stretching her limbs, which Anna and Ariel had no problem mimicking. Meanwhile, Elsa was gazing around the place with a distant look in her eyes that made Anna wonder if she was alright. This was, after all, her hometown.

"Toph!" Marshall shared a rough handshake with the man who opened the gate. "It's been a long time!"

" _Tell me about it_." A wolfish grin spread across Rapunzel's face when this 'Toph' replied. The accent, Anna agreed, was definitely pleasant to the ears. " _I see you picked up Arendellian. Olaf's been speaking that way for a long time. Alice has to point it out just so he'd notice._ "

"Olaf's been there longer than I have. He comes home every year, though." Marshall rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, right. I've heard you've met Rapunzel?"

" _Senya's sister, yes._ " Toph acknowledged the girl with a nod.

"This is Ariel and Anna. Girls, this is Kristoff, Olaf's older brother."

"Hi," the cousins greeted together.

" _Who's your girlfriend?"_ The question almost made Anna blurt out a laugh, the redness of Ariel's cheeks making it incessantly difficult. " _Ah. I see._ "

"Toph! We're—"

Kristoff waved a massive hand. " _Hey, it's cool. You're young_."

Marshall sputtered and was about to say something when Kristoff turned his attention to the female blonde who wasn't paying them any mind. Elsa was looking at a balcony when Rapunzel jumped and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Brings back memories, huh?" The brunette grinned.

"Hey, Toph?" Marshall gestured to a little girl poking her head out the front doors. "Who's the kid?"

Kristoff chuckled. " _That's Alice_."

"Your daughter? Wow! The last time I saw her, she was only a baby."

Kristoff beckoned the girl to come closer. " _Alice, come here. It's Elsa with her brother and friends,_ " he said, waking Elsa from her trance and turning to him. " _She was excited to see you again. When Olaf told her you'll be coming home for Christmas, she couldn't wait._ "

From what little view visible to Anna, the girl had blonde hair that was a few shades darker than Elsa's. Their skin was similar in paleness though, compared to Kristoff's slightly tanned complexion.

"Alice!" Rapunzel stretched out her arms. "Come here!"

Ariel gasped. "You're scaring her!"

"She knows me," the brunette reasoned, pouting when Alice leaned closer to the door.

" _She's shy when she hasn't seen you in a long time,_ " Kristoff said. " _And when she hears people speaking differently from her, it makes her uncomfortable._ "

"Okay, leave this to me!" Marshall pulled on the sleeves of his shirt and cleared his throat. Everyone held their breaths and waited. " _Alice, it's me! Uncle Mars!"_

Much like back in his car, everyone laughed at his attempt. They didn't know if it was on purpose, but they were aware of how ridiculous he was being. The Coronian accent was only mildly there combined with a little bit of Arendellian. Being mixed together? They decided it didn't fit.

" _Alice, come here,_ " Kristoff called again. The girl released the door and fidgeted on the way to her father before gripping on the edge of his pants and hiding half of herself behind his leg. " _What's wrong? It's Elsa._ "

" _I-I know,_ " the little girl murmured.

" _Are you shy?"_ That earned him a swat on the back of his leg, but he only laughed it off. Alice's cheeks turned cherry red.

" _Alice, how are you?"_

The smile on Anna's face fell and her mind instantly went into overdrive. She was having a hard time processing what or _who_ she just heard. Elsa was sitting on the balls of her feet with eyes solely focused on the girl who was now trying to fuse with her father.

" _I-I'm okay,_ " Alice squeaked.

" _Hey, it's just me._ "

" _B-But E-Elsie is so pretty._ "

Elsa's eyes widened and when she looked to Kristoff, he shrugged. " _I didn't teach her that,_ " he said.

" _Are you really Elsie?"_ Alice suddenly asked. " _Can I hug you?"_

There was a hitch in Elsa's breath before she answered. " _Of course_."

Alice's face brightened and she didn't waste time tackling Elsa into a hug as big as her little arms would allow her. Kristoff motioned to pull his daughter away but stopped when Elsa returned the enthusiastic affection.

Standing there, watching the scene unfold before her eyes, whatever worries Anna had melted.

...maybe Corona wasn't only filled with painful memories.

* * *

Elsa was greeted with a gasp and squeaked "Elsa!" when Gerda, her aunt, exited the kitchen and pinched her cheeks, stretching them from side to side. "Oh dear, look at you! Have you been eating well lately?!"

"Ow, ow, ow! Ish hersh!" Elsa groaned and rubbed said cheeks when the lady released them. "Ow."

"You're getting skinny!" Gerda chided.

"I'm eating," she said defensively. Her aunt eyed her suspiciously and trained a raised eyebrow at Marshall and Rapunzel.

"Believe me. She's eating," the brunette promised.

"She just doesn't get fat." Marshall hurriedly waved his arms around when Elsa glared at him. "It's a compliment!"

"It's definitely not enough!" Gerda chided.

"Mammie!" Elsa covered her hot face with both hands, embarrassed at the attention being given to her, about her own slip up of the term of endearment, and that she was speaking Coronian in front of their guests.

"Fine, fine. Show me your hand."

Knowing what her aunt wanted, Elsa reluctantly offered her hand and let the lady eye it carefully. "I took it off two weeks ago," she said.

"It doesn't matter how long ago it was. I want to make sure."

Letting Gerda examine her wrist, Elsa turned to the redheaded cousins standing awkwardly under Alice's scrutiny. They'd been quiet and rather reserved ever since they arrived and it worried her slightly. In her excitement to go back home, she'd forgotten how to be a good host. Maybe she should've been more welcoming?

 _They haven't been here before_.

Elsa suppressed a frown. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Aunt, this is Ariel and Anna." Marshall introduced the cousins the same way he did to Kristoff. "Girls, this is our Aunt Gerda. She's Olaf and Kristoff's mother, and the one and only wife of Uncle Kai."

The last comment caught the woman's attention. "You've met my husband?"

"Yes. He was the one who made these eyeglasses." Ariel pointed to the glasses she was wearing.

"Aha! So this girl is the one you broke the glasses!" Gerda pinched Elsa by the ear.

Elsa squeaked. "I-It was an accident!" Her aunt released her ear and she quickly rubbed the sore spot to distract herself from wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She couldn't believe this was happening in front of their guests!

The surprised look on their faces nearly made her faint from embarrassment. Rapunzel didn't react badly because she had already seen similar situations ever since they'd met. Elsa knew it was how they got closer. But Marshall hadn't seen her act this way for a long time and the cousins _never_ did.

"Elsie!" Alice ran towards the female blonde and grabbed her hand. "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

"Come to the dining room once you're done!" Gerda's voice echoed throughout the house as the little girl dragged Elsa away.

The route they were taking led to a room with white doors. It was a room that caused Elsa nightmares so many times in the past. As the distance grew thin, her heart began pounding in a rhythm she hadn't felt in a while. She didn't even notice that Kristoff was right there until he waved at them.

Alice threw the door open and ran deeper inside to pick up a small white violin. "Elsie, look! Look!"

It shouldn't have come as a surprise that the music room was neatly arranged. Gerda and Kristoff were well accustomed to music, after all. But it still did. When was the last time she had been inside this room?

Elsa swallowed. "You have a violin."

"Papa said I can get an instrument of my own!"

"And you chose violin?"

"Grandmammie said you're really good at piano! I wanna play together!"

The wish was sudden that it almost made Elsa struggle for breath. She knew there was no deeper meaning or ill intentions behind it. Alice was just a child!

"She heard that piece you made last year," Kristoff said. "She's been playing it nonstop for a few days and still listens to it sometimes before going to bed."

"I... see."

"Don't you want to play with me?" Alice pouted.

"I do." It was true. Elsa did want to play with Alice. But wanting and being capable of doing something were two different things.

That wasn't something she could tell a child though.

"Me too!" Alice placed her violin on the case and quickly hugged Elsa. "I wuv you, Elsie!"

Elsa ran her hand through the little girl's long blonde hair.

Kristoff smiled and let the two have their moment until there were sounds of utensils from the kitchen. "Come on. Let's eat," he said.

They stepped out of the room with mild difficulty because Alice refused to let go of Elsa. The aroma of their supposed lunch permeated the air, and it was the strongest in the dining room. Once there, Elsa was stunned to see Anna and Ariel helping out with the table without Rapunzel and Marshall. She made a mental note of reprimanding them later for leaving the cousins to do these things.

Elsa approached Anna who was scooping something into a huge bowl. "Do you need help?"

Red head turned to the side in a jolt. When their eyes met, Anna narrowed hers pointedly. "I almost dropped it."

"I noticed. Here, let me help."

"I'll do it."

"But I—"

"Dear, don't be dense." Gerda placed a plate on the table. "Anna is trying to do something she's not used to. Don't stop her from learning."

"But I want to do something."

Ariel cupped her chin. "I see. Elsa's a wife material."

"W-What?"

"Elsa isn't the type to sit still," Kristoff agreed.

Before Elsa could react, Anna went back to the table while carefully holding the bowl. It worried her that the girl was scalding her hands. Wasn't she bothered by the heat? Or was the soup not that hot?

"I heard you took care of Anna when she was sick," Gerda said.

Cheeks flushing a deep crimson, Elsa looked around for information on who was responsible for telling her aunt. Ariel and Kristoff were smiling, giving away no hint that it was them. Alice was drooling while staring at the food. No, it couldn't be her. And Anna... Well, Anna was looking at anywhere but her.

Elsa arched a brow.

"I know everything that's going on with you, child." Gerda placed her folded arms on the back of the chair. "I know everything that happened to you ever since you moved to Arendelle." The underlying hint of concern lacing the woman's voice didn't go unnoticed, but at least she was trying her best to not sound accusing.

To assure her aunt, Elsa returned the playful grin with a one of her own. "I expect nothing less."

If it had been her mother, negativity would instantly flood her head. She'd only end up thinking if her parents were only worried about her because of the fear of losing her like they did Cindy. But with Gerda, her concerns weren't needed.

"What is that amazing smell?!" Rapunzel squealed upon entering the room with Marshall.

"Now, hurry! Chop-chop! Let's eat!" Gerda pointed to the seats.

"Elsie! Here! Here!" Alice patted the chair on her left since Kristoff was on her right.

Giving in to the little girl's demands, Elsa sat on the offered chair without any hesitation; it had always been their arrangement. For some reason, Alice was attached to her even when all they'd often do together before was spend their time in silence.

Glancing around the table, Elsa noticed that Kristoff's wife was missing in action. "Where's Charlotte?"

"She had a call from work this morning." Kristoff placed a napkin on Alice's lap. "She wanted to be here when you arrive, but Tiana came down with a cold and she needed to be there."

Elsa hummed and looked in front of her when there was an unmistakable movement of a chair. Anna took the seat across hers without sparing her a glance, which was odd in itself because that never happened before.

"Mmm!"

Everyone's attention shifted to Alice. She was happily devouring her meal which caused the hearts of everyone around the table to melt. When the sauce spread around her lips, Elsa picked up a towel to wipe it away.

"Elsie, you should try this! It's yummy!" Alice offered a fork with something pierced in it, but it poked Elsa on the nose. "Whaaaaa!"

Elsa wiped the sauce away while staring at the piece the girl offered. Alice squirmed in her seat and discreetly pulled the fork back. Undeterred, Elsa grabbed her tiny hand and ate the piece of... "Alice, is everything in your plate meat?" She _had_ to ask.

The blush on the girl's face grew and answered it.

" _Kristoff_." Gerda's voice held promise. She wasn't happy.

"B-But she was asking for meat!" Kristoff said.

"Oh my god." Rapunzel laughed.

Elsa shook her head and giggled at her cousin's predicament.

Alice ignored the adults around her while Elsa desperately searched her mind for some idea on how to make her eat vegetables. She knew that if Charlotte wasn't around, Kristoff would completely spoil and give in to their daughter's wishes.

She grabbed the bowl Anna carefully held earlier to look for vegetables and an amused chuckle made its way past her lips. "Lovely pieces." Elsa pierced a big carrot piece and showed it to her aunt. "It's no wonder she's afraid to eat them."

"Nonsense! It's more delicious to eat them huge!"

"For adults, maybe. But, she's a child."

Alice blanched upon seeing the vegetable. "B-But grandmammie's carrots taste like carrots!"

"That's because it _is_ a carrot, baby," Kristoff gently explained.

"But Elsie's carrots are yummy." Alice turned her pleading eyes at Elsa. "You are going to leave, right? Cook for me! Please! Please! Please!"

The suggestion wasn't surprising, considering who it came from. Nonetheless, Elsa found the need to ask for help from her aunt and cousin. Gerda's smile and Kristoff stifling his laughter was enough to tell her that she was on her own. As a last resort, she was about to ask Marshall for help when she saw him just as excited and curious as the rest of the people in the room.

Sighing, she fought for a compromise. "I will if you eat vegetables."

The little girl's lips quivered as she watched, quite intently, Elsa put a piece of carrot on top of her plate. The one-sided staring contest lasted until Alice looked up with a cute frown and a determined nod. A smirk tugged at Elsa's lips and she started scooping more vegetables to place on the plate.

Alice cried. "That's so many!"

"I'm here for two weeks. What's a full plate of vegetables for two weeks' worth of delicious food, right?" Elsa winked, making the girl cover her mouth as she giggled.

"I heard that," her aunt huffed.

"But Mom, Alice is right." Kristoff chortled. "Elsa's vegetables are delicious, you'd think twice if they were actually vegetables."

Marshall nodded. "I agree."

"Now I'm interested." The smirk on Ariel's lips sent a shiver down Elsa's spine. _That_ was a new reaction coming from the usually demure redhead.

"That's unfair! How come you never cooked when I visited you before?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because you were annoying."

Her nonchalant reply made everyone around the table laugh.

Feeling more comfortable than she ever had been in nearly half a year, Elsa made the mistake of looking in front of her again in time to see Anna snap her eyes elsewhere. The evasive gesture might as well be a slap in the face. She had no idea what to think. Was it because of her wanting to help out earlier? Or was there something else? They were on good terms before leaving Arendelle! What happened?

Trying to gather a positive vibe she rarely even felt, Elsa decided to eat in silence while avoiding looking at Anna. Everyone else began eating, with Gerda and Kristoff occasionally asking questions about them. They'd respond politely and laugh from time to time, but Elsa's mind was already elsewhere.

* * *

 _'Just one glimpse...  
Why won't you look at me?'_

* * *

 **It's the start of the next half! A late entrance for Kristoff, but he's here now and happily married with a daughter. The next chapter's going to be a little... enlightening? You'll see. ;)**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	27. Survivor's Guilt

**Chapter contains: Mentions of depression and hints of PTSD.**

* * *

Numerous beads of water streamed down her face and her knuckles were already white due to how hard she was holding the edges of the sink. Anna could see everything through the mirror, trying to get herself together.

So much for wanting to be there for Elsa.

Ever since they had arrived, Anna hadn't heard Elsa speak normally or at least in a way she was used to. It ignited some kind of flame within her that she had no idea what to do with and avoiding Elsa was the only thing she could do to keep her sanity. Despite the protests of her stomach, she couldn't swallow more than the first bite for she was too busy trying to push away irrational thoughts.

These feelings which were growing bigger by the day were something she was painfully aware of, but she never thought they were _this_ strong.

Seeing Elsa act more freely, at ease, and comfortable from the very moment they stepped out of Marshall's car was something even a blind person could notice. That was nice. Perfect, even. The problem was that if this was how Elsa truly was, Anna would need to make a major adjustment.

Gone was the girl who'd been serious ever since they'd met and who seemed lost ever since her discharge, replaced by this laidback and slightly playful Elsa who would tease her own aunt along with her cousin and niece. Anna could barely choke out a single word since they'd arrived, too stunned by the sudden change of behavior.

"Damn it," she hissed, glaring at her own reflection. "Get it together."

There was a knock on the door. "Anna? Are you okay?"

The heat on her cheek that she was trying hard to repress came back tenfold upon hearing Elsa's voice. Shaking her head awake, Anna splashed her face again before placing a hand on her chest and holding her breath an ample amount of time until she relaxed.

"Y-Yes!" She winced when her voice cracked. "I'm okay!"

"Are you sure?"

After wiping her face with a tissue, Anna opened the door to see the blonde standing there with a tiny crease in the middle of her eyebrows. "I'm okay," she promised. "I was just feeling dizzy. It's been a long time since I traveled that long."

"Do you want some medicine? I think Ma- Aunt Gerda has some."

" _Mammie_ ," Anna teased, catching on to Elsa's near slip-up and trying to remove any awkwardness between them. Elsa blushed. "Really, I'm fine. I already washed my face. I just need a little rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Not wanting to worry the girl further, Anna changed the subject. "Why are you talking like that?"

"W-What?"

"Arendellian."

"You... You looked uncomfortable."

Fingers twitching on her sides, Anna forced herself not to agree out loud and observed Elsa. Those flickering eyes, pursed lips, and fiddling fingers were signs that it was _her_ who was uncomfortable, and that was enough for Anna to forget her own... troubles.

"Elsa, I—"

"I-I'll stop talking that way if it makes you uncomfortable."

It _would_ be easier if that was the case. If there was _something_ that she was familiar with, it would take a load off her shoulders, which, with being thrown in the middle of a town she had never been to before, would be extremely appreciated. Marshall, Rapunzel, and Ariel were familiar faces from the city, but she had no problem dealing casually with them. However, Elsa was someone she had actual feelings for and someone she wanted to know better.

"That's not it."

"B-But you were avoiding me a—"

"That's not it," she repeated. "You're right. I _am_ uncomfortable."

"T-The—" Elsa gasped when Anna took her hand and placed it on top of her chest. "A-Anna?!"

"But it's not because of that." The blonde was doing her best to pry her hands away, but Anna wasn't going to let go. "Listen, Elsa. Just... listen." After a few seconds, another gasp set her cheeks aflame, certain that they could both feel her heartbeat racing rapidly against her ribs. She let her forehead drop on Elsa's shoulder and sighed. "It's been like this since we arrived. I'm sorry."

It was an impulsive act and Anna wasn't expecting anything in return, so when a pair of arms wrapped her in a loose and unbinding embrace, she was surprised. Her warm, shaky, and sweaty hand grabbed on to Elsa's shirt for support and she buried her face deeper to the offered shoulder.

This moment was something she would cherish for as long as she could because this was the first time Elsa showed a sign of affection.

"Anna." Elsa's breath brushed against Anna's forehead. "I want to show you something."

"I don't want to move," she blurted, blushing at her own nonchalance.

"Me neither." The soft admittance had Anna reduced to a sputtering mess. It was one thing to be hugged, but to hear affectionate words was another story. "But I need to show you something."

Hesitantly, Anna let go and it was then that she was granted the sight of a red-faced Elsa.

Her breath was taken. She wanted to wrap the girl in a hug again, to forget about everything else and simply live in the moment. But no matter how strong her desire to do that was, this was the first time Elsa was opening up on her own. This time, it wasn't from Marshall, Olaf, or Rapunzel, but Elsa herself.

They reached the living room in no time, to Anna's surprise. When did Elsa drag her there?

" _Alice, I'll go to the room, okay?"_ The blonde told the girl who was playing with Rapunzel.

" _Oh, oh!"_ Alice jumped on her spot and ran to Elsa's side. " _Are you going to show miss beautiful?"_

Just the slightest bit shy upon hearing the compliment, an appreciative smile curled on Anna's lips.

Elsa released her and knelt in front of the girl. " _Is it okay?"_

" _Yes! Yes! Can I go too?"_

" _I'm sorry, but I want to show Anna alone._ "

" _Why?"_

" _Alice_ ," Kristoff called. " _Come here. Let's leave them alone for now, okay?"_

The girl scratched a side of her head, her face slightly displeased that Anna was almost convinced she'd complain, but, instead, she went back to her father and resumed filling out the jigsaw puzzles with Rapunzel.

Elsa mouthed a thank you to her cousin and held Anna's hand again. They reached a white door and Anna noticed the long slender fingers on hers trembling. Fear flashed across the blonde's face and made her curious. If it made Elsa react this much, it must be something important.

"You don't have to if you can't," she said.

"I want to." Elsa's voice wavered, but it was clear that she was already decided.

What was this room? Anna wanted to know, but something told her that her questions would have their answers as soon as this door opened. She wasn't disappointed. After Elsa nodded to herself and squared her shoulders, she turned the knob around and opened the lights.

Anna's jaw dropped upon seeing the seeming mini-museum of instruments within Gerda's home. Different instruments were lined up against the walls, ranging from wind, percussion, brass, and strings. There were times she'd see something similar, but she'd always walk away intimidated by how cold these things seem to be when bunched together. It was the first time she had seen them look... welcoming.

Elsa slid her hand delicately on one of the amplifiers. "You asked if I was writing music before and I said I was trying to, remember?"

How could she forget? It was when she saw the Reaper software on Elsa's laptop when she was invited to dinner at the Dalton's home. It was still fresh in her memory as if it only happened yesterday. But why was Elsa mentioning it now? Why talk about music, of all things? It was a sensitive topic for a reason Anna yet to know.

A traitorous part of Anna's brain reminded her that this woman was Chelsea, the girl her brother was desperate to meet.

Was Elsa going to admit it?

"Aunt Gerda used to be a music instructor and it was because of her that I took on the art. Kristoff was also into it. We learned together." Elsa smiled, her eyes turning distant. "We can play different kinds of instruments, but his favorite was the guitar and mine was the piano. I also used to sing."

Anna gulped. "Used to?"

A sad smile was on the blonde's face as she eyed the white piano across the room. "My last performance on stage was nearly four years ago. I played an original song. I told Cindy to wait for me outside the performance hall after my number, but when I was done, people started asking me questions about where I learned to play or who inspired me to write my own song."

Stop it, Anna's mind warned. Listen, said her heart. She wanted to know where this was going, but the defeated look on Elsa's face made her want to stop this conversation or move it to another day. The last thing she wanted was for Elsa to relive memories that might've brought nothing but nightmares.

Her curiosity won out.

"When I managed to get away from them after some questions, I looked for Cindy outside the hall. It was when I saw her surrounded by her usual bullies. Nearly lifeless."

"W-What?"

"She waited for me outside even when those kids surrounded her." She furiously wiped the tears that escaped her eyes. "I knew they didn't kill her. They were _children_ , barely in their teenage years. And the autopsy said it was a malfunction in her heart."

Marshall's words rang inside her head, how he said that Elsa was there when Cindy died. Anna always wondered what it could've felt to see someone important to you die, someone who looked like you, even when she was afraid to know the answer.

"Music... was the only thing that people ever complimented me for." After saying it, Elsa frowned. "It's also why I hate myself now. If only I wasn't caught up in people's compliments, maybe I could have reached my sister earlier. I could've stopped those kids in time and, maybe, prevented her death," she choked, a shaky hand reaching up to her face and vainly wiping her cheeks.

Her cries cut deeply and infected the wounds on Anna's chest. The information was too much for her and again, her mind was addled with questions. Where was Marshall? Where were their parents? Was Cindy the only one who went to her performance?

" _But I can't hate them because it was my fault_ ," Elsa rasped. " _The only thing I ever excelled at more than her was music. She loved it when I sang, but it was also the reason I wasn't able to protect her. Maybe if I left earlier, she'd survived. Was she crying? Was she thinking about what those kids said or did to a point she became emotional? I knew something was wrong because I felt it, but I was happy for a few minutes of attention that I completely ignored it_."

It was then that it hit Anna. She was starting to see why Elsa didn't buy that necklace back in the mall, why she didn't want anybody to know about her passion in music, and why she was desperate to avoid Hans. The guy was nothing if not stubborn and Anna knew that from experience.

It was always about Cindy.

Anna couldn't begin to fathom what Elsa must've felt through all that, but from what she heard, she was certain she got off easy when her father died. It hurt that he wasn't there anymore, but at least when he was still alive, she experienced having a complete and happy family. There were no restrictions, no favoritism, and no neglects no matter how busy he was. For Elsa, the very first time she accomplished something was also the very reason why her sister wasn't with them anymore.

" _If only I chose to listen to my instincts over some selfish happiness, maybe she would still be alive_."

"Oh, Elsa." Anna stepped forward but halted when the blonde removed her hand from her face. Blue eyes were filled with remorse, anger, pain, fear, and guilt.

" _After that day, I lost my voice. I couldn't speak and respond to anything that people say. Maybe it was because of that that my parents decided to leave me here in Corona. Or maybe they were also blaming me for Cindy's death_."

"T-That's..." Anna wanted to deny it, to tell Elsa how wrong she was. But she didn't know Elsa's parents back then. What if _that_ was the reason?

"I was depressed for a long time. I couldn't bring myself to speak or say anything."

"You were on meds?"

A guilty smile slipped through Elsa's face and she turned her eyes at her hands. "Mom and Dad didn't know. Mars had a hunch, but he didn't know it was serious."

"Elsa, y—"

"My doctor said I should do something I was comfortable with to relax." Anna was oddly grateful for the interruption because she didn't know what she was about to say in the first place. "But I didn't know what I was comfortable with because everything was messed up. It was Olaf who picked me back up."

"What do you mean?"

"He knew I couldn't turn to music and introduced me to video." The blonde shifted her eyes around the room and sighed. "It wasn't a permanent solution, but it kept me going until now."

"Elsa..."

"He'd shoot random scenes for me to edit. Senya would give me her music to help with finishing the videos. It was nice, but it also reminded me of my own songs. Because of them, I found the courage to enter this room again."

"Oh."

"At first, I would cry. It wasn't a fast healing, but they never left me. Not Olaf and his family. Not even Senya who knew nothing about me. I was able to pick up some instruments again, but never the piano. I wanted to touch it again, to play it, but I..." Her hand hovered on top of the piano, stopping a few inches away. There was a frown on her face as she failed to place even the barest touch.

A silent, frustrated groan left her as she let her hand fall back to her side.

"Senya introduced the Reaper to me. It's not the same as a real instrument, but it's the only thing I can manage when the piano is concerned. I can't even sing or write music like I used to." She chuckled breathlessly and placed a longing look on the piano before her. "I can't even consider my compositions complete unless I can play them traditionally."

Anna opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, unsure what to say as the music piece that Elsa made rushed back to her head. To her, it was amazing and perfect. Even her entire family would agree. And to hear the composer indirectly say that it was incomplete?

"I wasn't comfortable with anyone. It took me a couple of years to open up because I was afraid to tell anyone how I felt. I was afraid that if I told them how miserable I was, they'd throw me away like how my parents did."

"Elsa..."

"That's why it scares me." Elsa turned to Anna, confusion dwelling in her eyes. "I don't understand why you're still here in this room, not packing your bags and running back to Arendelle after hearing how messed up I am. I don't understand why Marshall told you about Cindy, or why he didn't mind bringing you and Ariel along with us miles away from your home. I don't even understand why I'm telling you these either."

Sweat broke out on Anna's forehead. She had heard Elsa be blunt before but never in a delicate situation such as this.

"When you speak or are just... there, I don't know. It feels strange, but at the same time, it doesn't." Elsa covered her face with a hand and Anna was afraid she had resumed her crying fit. "I'm sorry, I can't explain it well. I... I don't understand a lot of things."

Maybe this wasn't the time to tackle the romantic aspect of their relationship, but Anna couldn't help it. To hear these things from Elsa right after the confession of everything music—

"Elsa?"

" _Why are you like this, Anna?"_ Her voice wavered, proving Anna's earlier assumptions, as she spoke Coronian again. " _Why did you have to like me?"_

That question did it.

It was another proof of Elsa's self-depreciation and Anna detested it. Just because she could understand where these worries were coming from didn't mean she approved of it. She pulled the girl closer and hugged her tight, trying to convey whatever feelings she had that was too strong to even be converted into words.

"I don't know why, Elsa."

The uncontrollable sobs and trembling hands that clutched on her shirt ignited something from within Anna. She couldn't deal well with crying people, but she would damn well try. This broken figure wrapped in her arms, a serious or playful Elsa or Chelsea, whoever she was, Anna wasn't willing to let her face any of these alone.

Not anymore.

"I just do."

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	28. Lullaby

**Chapter contains:** **Mentions of a suicide attempt.**

* * *

Elsa and Rapunzel were fixing the extra mattress and putting sheets while Anna and Ariel were doing their girly routine before going to bed. Being on the other end of Gerda's continuous interview for the whole day, the cousins didn't need to shoulder the trouble of setting up their bed as well. She and Rapunzel were capable enough.

The brunette looked at the glass door. "Oh, hey! The balcony isn't locked?"

"Yeah," Elsa said, placing four pillows on the mattress.

"Hn." Rapunzel slid the glass door open and stepped out, leaning on the edge. "The railings are fixed."

"They fixed it after what happened." Elsa smoothed out the creases on the sheets. "Along with locking the door."

Rapunzel stepped into the room. "You know it's for precaution, right? You tried to jump from up here."

Instead of answering, Elsa laid down her bed and stared at the ceiling.

A few months after her parents left, those evil thoughts plagued her mind. When Olaf came to visit with his friends to do a shoot for a school project, Elsa was surprised to see a girl around her age. Seeing Rapunzel with her sister, Senya, made her remember the days when Cindy was still alive.

It triggered painful memories.

Back then, she wasn't afraid of heights and had the idea of jumping off her balcony. The railings gave in before she could jump and it was only because of Rapunzel entering her room unannounced that she was still breathing. Broken, but alive nonetheless. The faded scars left on her arms were nothing compared to the memory of everyone's look of horror. It was by sheer luck that when the idea hit her, Alice was sleeping. At least she didn't scar the child for life.

Elsa closed her eyes, reliving that exact same day and how different everything was now. "I've already learned my lesson."

"I know," Rapunzel smiled. "Have you ever thought of coming back? You only went to Arendelle because of your parents, right?"

"They already paid for the entire school year. We don't get along, but school is expensive."

"What about after this school year?"

Unconsciously, Elsa gripped the sheets. She had never thought of that. Now that she was the one who pushed her parents away, what other reason does she have to stay there? Marshall was a good reason, she knew, but he could always visit her in Corona.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

If she stayed in Corona, she knew she'd be comfortable and happy with her extended family, but the memories of Cindy would always follow her around. Her death, her bullies, their childhood. When will her dependency on her uncle's family ever cease? On the other hand, if she stayed in Arendelle, she'd remember how her parents tried to change her into Cindy. There was a chance they would argue again. But it was also the place where she met Anna.

Elsa blinked.

 _Anna?_

The two teens jumped when the door opened, revealing the redheaded cousins along with Alice. Elsa pushed herself up from the bed and curiously tilted her head, surprised to see the little girl comfortable around strangers.

"Elsie!"

"Alice? _Oof_ — _"_ she coughed when she was tackled in a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanna sleep with you!"

"What about your room?"

"I sleep there all the time."

"But we're crowded in here!" Rapunzel waved her arms to the bed and the mattress on the floor.

"I'm small!" Alice folded her tiny arms over her small body haughtily, a smug smirk on her lips.

Knowing better than to deny the obvious, Rapunzel didn't fight back. The child _was_ small even for someone her age and even if she slept in the room, it would be the same as not having her around.

Somehow, Elsa could already picture Marshall laughing as he imagined how they looked compared to him soloing Olaf's room.

"I wanna sleep with Elsie!" Alice climbed on top of the bed and settled herself in the middle.

"Okaaaay? I call the shots on the mattress." Rapunzel slid off the bed and took a spot on the makeshift bed.

"You're not sleeping with me?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Not when that kid is around, no. She's a messy sleeper and I _want_ to have a good night's rest."

"Then I guess it's Anna then?" Ariel suggested before looking at her cousin. "I've never slept with Elsa before. You did when you visited her house, right?"

"B-But..."

"Okay, now that that's settled, let's hurry and sleep, shall we?" Rapunzel quipped and wrapped herself in a blanket.

Blue eyes met turquoise irises for a fleeting moment. They simultaneously averted their gazes elsewhere, too embarrassed and keen on not saying anything. They had slept side by side before, but then and now were different. Now, it was established that Anna had feelings for her.

Elsa was not oblivious to the air between them, but that didn't mean it was clear to her either.

The bed shuffled as the younger redhead took the spot on one side of Alice. Thank goodness for the little girl's presence, this made things easier.

"Elsie, sing!"

Surprised by the request, she stammered, "What?"

"Lullaby! You always do that before."

The bed shifted when Rapunzel and Ariel settled their elbows on it, hands on their cheeks, awaiting the entertainment. Anna didn't say anything, but the worry etched in the middle of her eyebrows indicated what was running inside her head. Elsa _did_ tell her about her history.

"B-But..."

"Sing! Sing! Sing!" Rapunzel and Ariel chanted.

It wasn't a welcomed tease, but they didn't know about her issues. Rapunzel only knew she was afraid of the piano, but she didn't know why. Strange, Elsa thought, why she had told Anna and not her own best friend. "Why do I have to?" she asked, pursing her lips at the two teens.

"No?" Alice pouted and her eyes watered. Elsa made a mental note of scolding Kristoff for teaching his daughter this dirty little trick.

"Just tonight, okay?" Elsa suppressed a roll of her eyes when Rapunzel and Ariel whispered little yeses and alrights.

"Yay!" Alice wrapped herself in a blanket and laid down the bed.

"The usual?"

"Ahuh! Can you play guitar too?"

Standing up from the bed and kneeling on the mattress, Elsa patted her hands blindly underneath the bed, trying to look for that bag with a nostalgic texture. As soon as she felt the desired object, she pulled it out.

"Oh wow! So you really can play the guitar." Ariel's voice held a hint of amusement.

Elsa unzipped the bag and pulled out a dark blue acoustic guitar. "Only simple songs."

Rapunzel sat comfortably on the mattress and rested her arms on top of the bed again. "I'm surprised it's not dusty."

"Grandmammie always cleans this room. She said Elsie likes it that way," Alice giggled.

Securing the guitar in her arms, Elsa sat on the bed again. "Can you still sleep while listening to a guitar?"

"It's okay! Elsie's guitar is sleepy!"

The strange sentence was difficult to understand and if it wasn't for her years of experience living with the child, Elsa would probably not get it. Sighing, she looked at the three other girls in the room whose attentions were pinned on her. "Can you not stare while I do this?"

"But why?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's awkward."

"Look at Alice or your guitar."

Realizing that there was nothing she could do, Elsa tuned the instrument instead. She suspected that Kristoff never changed the strings ever since she moved out and she promised to buy another set. Satisfied with the sound, she played the introduction of Alice's favorite song.

"Oh, oh- I know this!" Rapunzel chimed.

"You can sing along if you want," she suggested while lazily plucking the intro.

"Sure!" The brunette tilted her head at the cousins. "Would be nice if you join me."

"I'm not familiar with it," Ariel admitted.

Long, mildly callous fingers danced along the strings, the song already a part of its owner by now with how many times Alice asked her to play it before she left. Rapunzel sang the first verse, bringing out a grin on Elsa's face. The brunette would never admit it, but she was a great singer. And at times like these, it was a small reprieve because it calmed her down better than humming on her own could.

* * *

There was something about the way Elsa played the guitar that Anna couldn't pinpoint, but it was pulling her in until she had no other choice but to sing along.

" _All those days chasing down a daydream, all those years living in a blur  
_ _All that time never truly seeing things the way they were."_

Elsa whipped her head to the new voice, but despite the surprise, her fingers never stopped their delicate dance. Rapunzel grinned at Anna's sudden contribution, silencing in favor of listening to her.

" _Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here, suddenly I know,  
_ _If she's here it's crystal clear, I'm where I'm meant to go."_

Everything blurred and what remained was Anna and Elsa who couldn't break their gazes from each other. The melody, the tune, the tone of the acoustics they shared—none of those things mattered right then. They were in their own little world, at least Anna was. She didn't know what was running inside Elsa's head, but she was hoping it was the same as hers.

" _And at last I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted  
_ _And at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new."_

This was supposed to be a duet song, but for reasons Anna didn't care about, Rapunzel never continued. Or was she? Anna couldn't tell because she was focused on those azure eyes staring back at her with an emotion she didn't have a name for.

" _And it's warm and real and bright, and the world has somehow shifted  
_ _All at once, everything looks different  
_ _Now that I see you..."_

Anna sang the last line with every fiber of her being, realizing a little too late that, yes, these weren't just lyrics to her anymore. She wasn't the type to sing along, but when it was Elsa who played the guitar, she couldn't help herself. _No wonder people complimented her for her music_. Anna didn't have to be a professional to know that there was _something_ there.

Elsa's eyes dropped to the guitar. "A-Alice is asleep."

Blinking twice, Anna noticed the little girl sleeping in the middle of the bed, nestled comfortably on the blanket.

Rapunzel's voice jolted Anna back to reality. "What's wrong?"

Hurriedly packing the guitar away, Elsa gestured to leave, her face bright red. "I-I need water."

Before any of the girls could respond, the blonde walked out of the room and shut the door as quietly as she could. Anna was left clueless and barely able to think straight even when Rapunzel and Ariel glanced her way with worry.

* * *

 _'Breathe and keep it steady  
_ _You're still alright...'_

* * *

Elsa's trembling hand was pressed against her left chest, forcing her heart to slow down its rapid beat. It was racing badly that she had to wonder if this was what Cindy felt all the time. She tried everything: splash her face with water, count numbers and even reached two hundred and seventy-two. But it was futile.

Turquoise blue eyes, freckled face, button nose, bright grin, and the soothing voice wouldn't leave her head. The image of Anna was simply there, and Elsa didn't know why. All she knew was that those eyes, that nose, those cheeks, that strawberry blonde hair, and that soft pinkish lips that looked so—

"I need water," she whispered to no one. After taking in a few deep breaths, she left the bathroom and walked nervously to the kitchen.

There were loud clanking noises and some clattering of utensils echoing through the walls. With how the lights were turned on, Elsa could only guess that someone was having a midnight snack. As soon as she reached the kitchen, she saw Gerda and Charlotte.

"Elsa?" Charlotte asked.

"C-Charlotte," she stuttered, still not getting over her initial shock.

"Hey! You're still awake! I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived."

"It's okay. You just came home?"

"Busy day," the chef shrugged and eyed her from head to toe. "They weren't kidding. A few months of not seeing you and look how beautiful you are!"

"Charlotte!" Elsa whined, the heat on her cheeks coming back en masse.

"I'm serious," she giggled. "Oh, but why are you still awake?"

Suddenly remembering why she had gone to the kitchen, Elsa grabbed a pitcher of water from the fridge. "I need water."

"What's wrong?" asked her aunt.

"Alice made me play the guitar again."

"She's in your room?" Said child's mother groaned when Elsa nodded. "I'm sorry! I'll ask Toph to carry her back to our room."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"But I heard there are four of you there."

"The room is big enough for us."

"Are you sure?" Elsa nodded. "Alright then. I'm sorry about this, Elsa. I'm totally exhausted. I'll catch up with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

Charlotte hugged her and patted her back twice before retiring for the night.

"How's the guitar?" Gerda asked once they were left alone.

"I-It's fine. It wasn't that hard because Rapz and Anna sang the lyrics." Elsa blushed at the memory of the redhead looking at her intimately.

"That girl you took to the music room, right?" Gerda grabbed a glass for herself. "I'm guessing, she knows?"

"Yes."

"Does she have a lovely voice?" Elsa stiffened and looked at her aunt questioningly. "I think I know you well enough to understand that look on your face."

Unable to find the will to react or words to say, Elsa downed another drink even when it wasn't helping her erratic nerves. Gerda patiently watched her every move, never once criticizing her for being a stuttering mess. When she still refused to say anything, which she wasn't willingly doing so, Gerda broke the silence with a gentle gesture to the stools surrounding the kitchen island.

"Why don't we take a seat?"

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	29. Uncertainties and Doubts

"Why don't we take a seat?" Reluctantly, Elsa agreed. They sat across each other with a pitcher of water between them. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Long, pale fingers twitched on top of a tensed lap. It was still difficult for her to open up, especially when she knew she was probably making a big deal out of something small.

"Is it about Anna?" Gerda smiled when Elsa met her gaze. "I saw how you two look at each other." Feeling the heat rise up to her cheeks, Elsa lowered her eyes again and fiddled with her glass. "Do you like her?"

She opened her mouth but stopped when her aunt raised an eyebrow. Don't lie, those eyes said. "I-I don't know. H-How can you tell if you like someone?"

"I can't answer that, Elsa. It's different for everyone." Gerda's voice was comforting, not showing any hint of annoyance at the stupid question.

"I'm confused, Mammie. When she's around, I lose track of what I'm supposed to do. When she would avoid me, I couldn't calm down. I'll always wonder what I did wrong. But when her focus is on me, it makes me too conscious of my actions. I don't know what it is, but it... it feels strange."

"What's confusing about that? I think you already know what it means."

Curling her fingers, Elsa steeled her resolve. "She said she likes me romantically."

Saying it out loud felt odd, but the splurge of warmth that enveloped her almost made it worth it. Elsa couldn't relax simply because that very same thought was what made her feel terribly confused in the first place.

Gerda urged her on. "But...?"

"B-But she met me when I was already impersonating Cindy."

"And you think Anna likes you because you were acting as Cindy?"

"I don't know," she answered in half-truth. "She told me it isn't because of how I look, how I speak, or the food I eat or anything."

"And...?"

"I'm starting to believe her. She showed it to me in simple ways. The way she talks and looks at me. I can see she's serious."

"So what's the problem?"

Nervously, Elsa pressed her fingers firmly around her glass.

What _was_ the matter?

There was her guilt and regret about her sister, about Anna not knowing that she was the same girl she had been looking for in a span of a year, and this possible romance blooming between them. Everything was happening at once, and Elsa, not for the first time, had to question why it had to be Anna's brother who stumbled upon her instrumental.

But through it all, there was one matter that stood out the most.

"I think I like her too."

It was very soft-spoken that Elsa could barely believe she had said it out loud. Maybe she didn't? The lack of reaction from Gerda didn't help her growing unease. Did she really say it? Or was that a figment of her imagination?

"You think?"

Okay, she did.

If this was any other situation, Elsa would be impressed with the way her aunt effortlessly caught on to her train of thoughts. She was prepared for it, but when it was asked right to her face, she was having a hard time sorting out her issues. She was eternally grateful that Gerda was gifted with an endless supply of patience.

"What if... I only like her because she told me she likes me?" The question made Gerda frown, but Elsa didn't stop. "What if I only like her because I know Cindy would have? Or because she takes care of me and even when she knew about my past, she's still there?"

Arms wrapping around her torso, Elsa found out she couldn't stop now that she was voicing out her concerns. Gerda wasn't stopping her either and since everyone was in their respective rooms, who was she to deny this welcomed comfort?

"If she stopped caring for me, will these feelings also stop? What if I only like her because that's what my mind tells me? Because it's easier and convenient that way?" Elsa asked, her eyes pleading for an answer she desperately hoped existed.

"Why are you wondering about that?"

There was a shaky breath before Elsa relented. "The last time I went with the flow of things, I broke my family's heart. I'm afraid that if I do it again, I'll end up hurting her."

Taken aback, her aunt probed, "What do you mean?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she lowered her head in shame. "When Mom and Dad made me live my life the same way Cindy did, I thought, as long as it makes them happy, I'll be fine. I thought I was doing it to make them proud."

"You weren't?"

"I thought I was. But then I realized I was only doing it for myself. I wanted to feel the attention I never experienced from them growing up. I wanted to feel loved."

The confession brought tears to her eyes. Being confined for a few days, Elsa had the time to mull over things and even dreamt a lot. Everything she dreamed of before waking up for the first time was a blur, but she knew that when she woke up, these feelings were already within her.

"That's why even if it hurts, I did it because I wanted to get their approval," she sniffed. "But even if I act like her, I can never be like her. And even if I _did_ , they would only see me as Cindy and not as... me." Elsa whimpered, forcibly pushing the rest of the words out. "When I realized that, I ended up hurting all of us."

"Chelsea..."

"When Anna confessed, I was afraid she only did because I was acting like someone else. She promised me it wasn't because of that, but now I'm scared about my own thoughts and feelings. I don't want to tell her I like her if I don't mean it."

"Anna isn't the same as your parents, Chelsea. She doesn't see you as Cindy. She doesn't even know her, let alone met her when she was still alive."

"I know, but I... I don't want to feel that way just because Anna has feelings for me or because I know Cindy will adore her. She deserves more than that."

"Why are you afraid to hurt her?"

That managed to stop Elsa's line of questioning, prompting her to think of an answer. Although deep down, she already had a hunch as to why. It had been floating and hovering over her for months. It was there even before she was hospitalized, barely noticeable. It only became prominent when Anna started showing her affections. With the way the redhead would act, it was almost impossible to ignore it.

"You think about possibilities and what-ifs. You keep thinking about the past and wonder of a possible future that could have happened if things had gone differently."

Elsa's eyes slid shut and she let her tears run freely, falling and mixing with the water inside her own glass. It was painful to listen to her aunt's words, but it was an ache she was willing to embrace. After everything that happened, she wanted to avoid having the same outburst as the one she had back in the hospital. Not here, where everyone who was with her didn't deserve any of her wraths.

"There's nothing wrong with doing that, but if it happens all the time, you're missing out on life. You're missing out on wonderful possibilities and opportunities," Gerda pointed out. "You have to try and live in the present, Chelsea."

* * *

Similar eyes met hers and it was all Anna could do to prevent her mind from going to areas she wasn't willing to go to. She rubbed her face with a hand for the nth time, trying to keep her breathing in check.

Right after Elsa ran away from the room, Ariel and Rapunzel insisted they stepped out to talk and not wake a sleeping little girl. Anna blindly followed, mostly because she was still stunned upon sharing an intimate moment with Elsa only to have it crushed by the girl herself.

"What happened?" Rapunzel whisper-shouted, nearly making Anna wince.

"Yeah, you two looked okay earlier," Ariel agreed. "Why did she run away?"

"I... I don't know." Anna wanted to ask them why they were asking _her_ when, instead, it should've been Rapunzel who knew the blonde the most. Make no mistake, she was glad for the vote of confidence, but she wasn't egocentric enough to say she knew Elsa more than the brunette did.

"Hold on! Let me give her a good beating an—"

"No!" she blurted, not liking Rapunzel's idea. "Elsa, she's... she's trying. She's just scared. It's already a progress that she told me something about herself. I don't want to rush her."

"I'm really sorry about this, Anna," Rapunzel apologized after calming down, leaning on the wall across. "I know her past is not a secret to you two anymore, but I feel bad that you're suffering because of it."

"She's suffering more than I am." Anna cast her gaze down the hall. She had no idea if the brunette knew about her feelings, but it didn't matter. She wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"I don't know." Rapunzel groaned and frustratingly rubbed her face. "I hate her parents."

"Don't say that, Rapz," Ariel insisted. "No matter what they did, they're still her parents."

"It doesn't justify everything that happened. It's unfair! Look at how it's affecting everyone around her!"

Ariel folded her arms over her chest, wearing a look Anna knew was thinking hard about something. Rapunzel was tapping her foot on the ground, waiting impatiently for that same something or perhaps wondering what to do next.

"I'll look for her," Anna announced. Rapunzel and her cousin jerked their heads, surprised but not stopping her one bit. She ran as silently as she could while avoiding random vases, desks, and chairs along the way.

Once she reached the last step of the stairs, she noticed the light in the kitchen illuminating that area of the hall. Feeling utterly relieved that Elsa didn't run elsewhere, Anna let her legs lead the way as she mentally prepared herself for having a serious talk. Such thoughts were quickly extinguished when she heard the soft murmurs from inside, leading her to stop outside the indoor archway that separated the hall and the kitchen.

That was five minutes ago.

Now, there she was in the bathroom, splashing water on her face and trying to block away from the conversation between Elsa and Gerda. She was stressing out about turning into a snooping high school kid, but even more so at everything she learned.

She hadn't stayed long enough to hear everything. The moment Elsa started questioning her own feelings, Anna had to leave. Curious as she was, she was also afraid to hear the answer. It was nice to hear the blonde say that she _might_ feel the same way, but to hear those worries? If Elsa only liked her because she liked Elsa? Or if Elsa returned her feelings solely because her sister would if she was alive? More importantly, if Elsa was to accept and reciprocate because it was convenient—

Anna couldn't stay in and listen.

The very idea of those questions being answered with a 'yes' was frightening. She didn't care if Elsa wouldn't like her the same way; she wasn't looking for a relationship. But having her feelings returned was another thing. In this case, Anna would've preferred if Elsa didn't like her _at all_ rather than to have questionable feelings.

 _[That's right, Anna. I'm all you need]_

Hissing to herself, Anna splashed another handful of water on her face, trying to replace the bitter memory with everything that Ariel said: Elsa wasn't Vanessa. That didn't make it easier. With everything that she had learned about the blonde, combined with the new information about Cindy's death during Elsa's last performance, it was nothing short of a miracle that the girl even had the energy to bother thinking about her feelings.

 _[Oh, Anna. You're so gullible]_

Anna choked out a sob and knelt on the floor, resting her arms on top of the sink and burying her face in them. A series of Vanessa's words rang in her ears and it repeated in her head more than she'd like them to. Those were the distant memories she wished badly to forget, but the scar it left her with was too deep and slowly being opened upon every uncertain question that spilled out of Elsa's lips. She knew deep down that the blonde was different from Vanessa, but a miserable side of her couldn't help but doubt. Again.

 _[Stop involving yourself with me! It's disgusting!]_

Burdening Elsa with her confession wasn't something Anna planned. She simply didn't want to hide it. Perhaps it was spoken in the heat of the moment. Back then, she feared to lose the blonde to anything. Seeing Elsa in the hospital, attached to those tubes and burning the life out of her, was an image that still haunted her to this day. Life was short, and she didn't want to have regrets. She loathed people, but if there was an exemption, she wouldn't waste any time telling them.

It was her biggest asset, but she also learned the hard way that it might as well be her biggest weakness.

Contrary to what other people say, sometimes, honesty wasn't the best policy. If it broke the people you loved the most and held dearly, if it led you to abandon them despite them being nothing but honest to you, you might as well just lie.

"How is she?" Ariel whispered when Anna entered the room. Rapunzel tore her gaze from her phone as the smaller redhead made her way to the bed.

"I don't know," Anna admitted tiredly. "She was talking with Gerda. I didn't want to interrupt them."

The brunette placed her phone on top of the nightstand. "If she's with Gerda, she'll be fine. We should rest. We had a long trip."

Ariel was about to say something when Anna merely gave her an exhausted smile and proceeded to take the place beside the wall, squeezing herself closer to it and further away from Alice. She wanted to curl herself into a ball, to reach out to her phone and call her sister for the welcomed sass, _anything_ to get her head to clear up.

But that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

With her facing the wall, it would be easier for Elsa to take the other side of the bed. The space left on the edge was big enough for her to move around comfortably. This way, it would be easier for Anna to think. She didn't want to see anything breathing right now. The blank space on the wall was the perfect spot. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep comfortably tonight.

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	30. Believe

"What happened?"

In the midst of folding her used clothes, Anna paused and looked at her cousin's reflection in the mirror. Ariel was combing her hair, staring at her expectantly and waiting for an explanation.

"What?"

"What happened last night?" Ariel clarified.

Startled at the question and knowing she couldn't lie, Anna glanced at the door to make sure it was shut. Rapunzel had left to take a shower, leaving the newly showered cousins to fix themselves for the day.

She settled her folded clothes inside the hamper, wanting it to be tidy even if they were already used. "I told you, Elsa and Gerda were talking."

"What about? Don't look at me like that, Anna. You clearly heard something that made you down. What is it?"

Resigning to her fate, Anna sat on the edge of the bed. "She thinks she likes me."

Ariel stopped moving altogether, her eyes never leaving her cousin's reflection. "Okay?"

"She's not sure." Anna tried very hard not to be detailed for fear that she'd end up thinking too much. "I didn't stay long enough to hear everything."

As her words hung in the air, Anna patted the sheets next to her while wondering where Elsa was. Contrary to what she first thought, she _was_ able to sleep, if only a little later than usual. Vaguely, she remembered being able to without someone beside her other than a little girl. When she woke up and saw the free space on the other side of the bed, it left her worrying if Elsa even slept.

"But you stayed long enough to hear why she's not sure, didn't you?" The knowing tone of Ariel's voice had Anna gripping the sheets. "I saw your eyes last night. Rapunzel could've missed it, but I've been with you since forever. I know you cried."

"I did," she choked. "It's pretty lame, I know. I'm... probably thinking too much."

"You are."

"I know that," Anna snarled, slightly miffed that her cousin agreed without delay. "That's why I didn't want to say anything. You just... It's useless to keep quiet around you."

"Why do you make it sound terrible?" Ariel sat on the bed. "You're worried what she's feeling isn't the real, aren't you?"

"Am not."

A ghost of a smile curled on the older's lips when Anna averted her gaze, cementing the fact that she was lying or trying to convince herself that she was telling the truth. "Anna, you know this could be new to her, right? We don't know if she ever had a crush on anyone before or if she was ever in a relationship."

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Anna released a slow silent breath. "I know."

"But you're still scared," Ariel noted. "At least she's thinking about it seriously, right?"

Anna unknowingly furrowed her brows. _That_ was exactly why she was afraid. The more she remembered each question Elsa had uttered, the more she was reminded of Vanessa's betrayal. Her mind screamed for her to wait and give the blonde the needed time, but her heart wasn't ready.

"I don't want her to think about it." It was a selfish desire, one Anna knew was cowardly, but it was true. "I didn't want her to think about her feelings towards me. I was fine with being friends. I was content just spending time with her. But now that there's a possibility that she likes me back, I..."

"You want more?" Ariel finished, pulling a pathetic whimper from the freckled girl. "Isn't that normal? Wanting someone you like to feel the same way?"

"You know why I don't want it, Ariel."

Ariel released her hand and put her legs up on the bed to sit comfortably. "You're afraid history is going to repeat itself, I know. You're afraid Elsa will only return your feelings because it's convenient, like how Van did."

"Thanks a lot," she grumbled.

"Someone needs to say it," Ariel reasoned with an apologetic smile on her face. "Here's the thing. Elsa didn't know you were kind when she first met us. And even when she knew about it now, did she ask anything from you that made you think she's going to be the same as Van?"

There was no need to verbally respond because they already knew the answer. Elsa never showed any signs that she was using Anna for something that could benefit her. In fact, whatever gifts Anna offered were rejected multiple times before they were accepted. It was clear that the blonde didn't care about materialistic things.

But that wasn't the only thing that troubled Anna.

None of those were brought up during Elsa's conversation with Gerda. If there were other reasons why she was worried, such as them both being girls, maybe Anna wouldn't be this concerned. However, that wasn't the case. The blonde was not thinking about what Anna has but of her actions, and she wasn't thinking about Anna not being honest but of herself not being one. It was pure and unadulterated that Anna feared what was going to happen, because to her, this was a new territory.

* * *

Elsa's talk with her aunt dragged on through the night, jumping from one topic to another. It was around three in the morning when they decided to call it a night. Late as it was, Elsa didn't complain because as soon as she took the free spot on her bed, she passed out and was able to sleep soundly. It was one of those kinds of sleep that no matter how little, she didn't feel groggy or exhausted when she woke up.

"It's not circle." Alice pouted after her twelfth attempt at cooking hotcakes.

Scratching the side of her head, Elsa looked at the plate where the little girl's burnt and non-circle attempts were placed. Alice would always end up folding them when she tried to flip them over, causing her to frown in annoyance and pull a fond smile out of Elsa's lips.

"Why can't I make it a circle?" Alice whined.

Because of some miracle, Alice wanted to learn how to cook hotcakes. At first, Elsa was reluctant to let a five-year-old girl near a stove, but Gerda assured her that she was around that age when she started cooking—a fact she couldn't exactly remember. Not wanting to disappoint, she agreed to it.

Scanning the ingredients, Elsa briefly wondered why there were many on the counter. Her aunt must've known that Alice would be begging her for a hotcake tutorial. As it was, she was failing miserably.

"Alice, come here." She beckoned to the side and the girl jumped off the box she was standing on.

After pouring ingredients into a small and big mixing bowl, Elsa offered the smaller one to Alice and they whisked away. As much as she would rather do everything, she didn't have the heart to break that concentration present on her niece's face.

Done, Alice stood on the box again at Elsa's insistence and held the mixing bowl offered to her. "Okay, scoop again," she instructed.

Carefully scooping a small amount, Alice slowly poured it into the pan. She would check the bottom of the pancake from time to time with Elsa's guidance and, as soon as it was ready, flipped it over to cook the other side. "I did it!" Alice cheered, eyes twinkling at the small but perfectly circled breakfast.

"Good morning!" Alice and Elsa jumped, their heads snapping to the door where Rapunzel, Ariel, and Anna were.

As easy as that, Elsa's face bloomed a frightening red. Seeing Anna with her hair down and in a newly showered state made her heart skip a couple of beats. Then she remembered what happened and that she ran away from the room—from Anna—the previous night. It was enough to dampen her somewhat cheerful mood.

Rapunzel leaned on the counter and eyed the plate with burnt hotcakes. "Why are there charcoals on that plate?"

Alice jumped from her box and started hitting Rapunzel with her baby strength. "Go away!"

"Ow, w-what did I do?!" Rapunzel gasped, glancing at Elsa who gave her a look that clearly demanded she stops talking.

"Elsa, it's burning!" Gerda's exclamation caused Elsa to return her focus to the pan. Quickly, she turned off the stove and used the spatula to check the hotcakes, cringing when she confirmed it was burnt to a crisp.

There was a tiny hand on her shoulder and a keening cry of "Nooooooo!"

This time, Elsa wasn't able to prevent her niece's tears and bawls, hurting her ears because she had never heard such a loud mess before. She placed the pan in the sink and let the water run on it before lifting Alice off the box.

"G-Go away," the girl sobbed, glaring at Rapunzel.

Gerda sighed. "Alice, don't say that. That's bad."

Leaving her aunt to deal with her granddaughter, Elsa grabbed another pan and heated it on the stove. Rapunzel instantly appeared on her side with guilt obvious on her now more awakened face.

"What happened?"

"That was her thirteenth attempt, and a first circle one at that," she explained. "Just apologize. She'll get over it."

Following her advice, the brunette approached the little girl. Elsa had tuned out whatever they were talking about as she started cooking a new batch of hotcakes, her first piece for Alice. She didn't want to spoil the girl, but it was way too early in the morning to be _this_ loud and she knew just the way to silence her.

Elsa picked up a plate and hid it behind her. "Alice?" Alice sniffed and peered up at Elsa with puffy eyes. "You love music, right?"

When the girl nodded, she knelt down in front of her and pulled the plate out for everyone to see. There was a series of gasps which she tried to ignore in favor of calming down her niece. Her shoulders nearly sagged in relief when Alice stopped crying and eyed the piece of hotcake in wonder.

"For me?!" Alice's eyes twinkled when a huge grin split across Elsa's face, and she drooled at the image of a clef on her hotcake.

"Remind me to ask you how to do that," Gerda noted.

"You _have_ to make one for me too," Rapunzel pleaded.

"No!" Alice slammed on the counter. "Punzie will eat those," she said, pointing to the plate where her... stuff was put earlier.

"How did you do that?"

The slightly hoarse voice coming from Anna grabbed Elsa's attention, and she realized with silent relief and part annoyance that it was Anna who was making the effort of talking to her again despite it being her who ran away. It wasn't right. But she had to admit that she was glad because she didn't know if she had the courage to start a conversation as if nothing happened.

"Want to try?" Elsa waved around a squeezable container, smiling at the clueless look on Anna's face. "I'll be with you to make sure you won't burn it... much." She added a playfulness to the last word and went back to the stove, turning it on again.

Without waiting for Anna to follow, she squeezed out simple designs. It was after the second piece that she felt the redhead's presence by her side. There was a shy smile on those pink lips that brought one to Elsa's own.

After grabbing another pan and placing it on the free spot next to the one she was using, Elsa poured some of the substance on another squeezable container and guided Anna on how to do it. For her first attempt, the redhead squirted too many at once and ended up making something akin to fluffy clouds. After a few more tries, she was able to make simple designs such as flowers, leaves, and hearts.

"Think you can make a building?" Elsa asked from nowhere.

"W-What?!" Anna squeezed the container in surprise, squirting a sizeable amount at once. "Elsa, a building's too complicated for this!"

"Really? I mean, look at this." Elsa flipped the hotcake she was cooking and was happily amazed at the scandalous laugh she received. Apparently, it was funny to draw a house that one would often see children draw: a triangle, rectangle, and two boxes. It might look ridiculous or cute, but in her defense, "It's still a building."

Anna's laugh came to a relaxing halt. A huge grin was making her face glow and she tilted her head to the side, eyes never once leaving Elsa's. Elsa hoped that her expression held whatever apology she wanted to convey about her actions because she was honestly afraid to voice it out. Apologizing would lead to tackling the issue, and she wasn't ready. Still, she didn't want Anna to think that she ran away because she was avoiding her even if it was partly true.

"You," Anna paused, smiling slightly, "are something else."

The words alone could be taken as anything. In those eyes that Elsa always found herself being drawn into, however, was an understanding and an affection she still couldn't understand. Nonetheless, it was there, and as fearful as she was to face it, she couldn't deny that she was pleased to see it there.

* * *

 _'You make me cry, you make me laugh  
_ _It doesn't even make sense...'_

* * *

In the middle of a winter afternoon, Anna was sitting on the front porch of the Bjorgmann residence while contemplating about things. Things about Elsa, as it had always been lately. It was snowing and the white blanket covered the roofs and balconies of baroque houses and gates, giving them a much more exotic look.

"What's wrong?"

Anna squeaked and turned around to see an equally surprised blonde. Elsa was there, hunched over with her hands on her knees, right behind her. She was close enough for Anna to catch that same combination of mint and vanilla fragrance from back when she stayed over at the Dalton residence.

"O-Oh! Uhm." Anna resisted the urge to nibble on her lower lip. "I-I was admiring the view. This place is nice and relaxing."

Elsa nodded and cleared her throat. "Can I sit with you?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." Anna scooted to the side to give a space that Elsa shyly took. Silence surrounded them as they watched the snow fall from the sky. "So," Anna began, feeling the need to start a conversation, "you _can_ cook."

"They're hotcakes."

"I know, but they're delicious." Anna wasn't lying. Those were the fluffiest hotcakes she ever had, and she had had fancier ones. "And they look nice."

Elsa hugged her knees and gave her a curious, teasing glance. "You mean the house?"

Anna snorted. "There's that too."

Another silence fell upon them as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. There was something about the way Elsa looked at her that was different from the looks she was used to and she couldn't tell if she liked it or not. She wanted to think it was because of the possibility that Elsa felt the same way, but every time she would think of that, it only drove unwanted thoughts inside her head.

"I'm sorry about last night," Elsa apologized.

"That's..." Anna hesitated. "It's okay."

"It's not. I ran away again and I'm... being unfair to you." She lowered her head to her knees and hid her face.

"I'm not angry, Elsa. I was _hurt_."

"I'm sorry."

"You're here now." Anna crouched, wanting to see Elsa's eyes to have an idea what she was thinking or feeling. "It's okay."

"You're too kind. You're supposed to be blunt."

"I _am_ being blunt. I'm not saying these things just because I like you."

"Stop saying that."

It was a protest, but when Elsa lifted her head to frown at her, the redness on usually pale cheeks had Anna thinking for a moment before being able to put two and two together. A tiny smirk tugged at her lips. "You were the one who told me to be blunt. I'm only following your orders, _my Queen_."

"Anna." Elsa covered her face again, unable to hide her red ears.

"Why are you embarrassed? I was just being honest. You've already heard me say those things."

"I know, but it's..." Elsa sighed, resting her forehead on her knees. "I'm not used to it."

Anna gave the blonde a few seconds of peace while wondering if this was alright. The longer she looked at Elsa, the more she found herself getting more and more attached. She knew what it was she wanted. She knew it was normal. But was it for the best?

"Me neither." Elsa flinched before lifting her head again and meeting Anna's guilty smile. "I'm not used to liking someone."

"How... How did you know that... that you... to me?"

"Unless there are other reasons why I can't get you out of my head, or the way I always want to see you and spend quality time together, or the way I feel nervous when you're around, and the way my heart beats rapidly when you're this close to me," Anna decided to stop enumerating when the poor blonde's face turned cherry red. "It's not an instant realization."

Elsa absentmindedly toyed with the laces on her boots. "I worry about many things, Anna," she said. "Sometimes, it's ridiculous that I hate myself for it. I can't help wondering why you like me. Is it because I can cook? Because I took care of you when you were sick? Because I stood up for you and Ariel when no one else did? If I didn't do those things, would you still feel the same way?"

"Maybe not." Elsa was silenced by Anna's abrupt answer. Judging by the way those blue eyes shone with hurt and more questions, she wasn't expecting a response, let alone something harsh. Anna rested her palms on the floor and leaned on them before averting her gaze, opting to look straight ahead. "But you did."

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Elsa pull her knees closer to her chest. "I did."

Hearing the slight tremble in that voice made Anna's fingers shake and she pushed them firmer on the ground to control her nerves somewhat. "You know what the funny thing is?" Elsa didn't answer, but she turned her head slightly to show that she had her attention. "I already liked you before most of those things happened."

"W-What?"

"I liked you before I even tasted your cooking and before I got sick," she admitted. "I already had feelings for you way before I learned things about you."

"B-But how? You can't like someone you barely even know."

Anna shook her head. "It's not a matter of can or can't. It's about feelings, Elsa, and they're complicated. It's true I didn't know you well, but what little I did know was enough to make me appreciate who you are."

"Even if I'm practically a disowned child?" Elsa asked, her voice laced with mild bitterness. "Even if I'm a coward who can't do things I used to do without a problem? Even if I need meds to keep myself mentally stable?"

"You're exaggerating. Stop looking down on yourself. Maybe you're used to it and maybe you don't mind, but _I do_. How can you say that about the woman I'm starting to fall for?"

The moment the words left her lips, a weight was lifted off Anna's shoulders. Fear and apprehension were still there, and her mind was clogged with numerous doubts and uncertainties, but saying these things made her feel more liberated ever since the strain the previous night's worries placed upon her body. It was a terrifying feeling, but one she couldn't resist.

A tear fell from Elsa's eye and Anna carefully wiped it away. The blonde's lips were trembling and the reluctance on her face was crystal clear that it made the redhead second-guess herself. But before she could backtrack, every worry Elsa had told her about pushed her on.

"Elsa, you are more than what you think you are. If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in my belief in you."

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	31. Reunion

**Should've updated this an hour ago, but there's been an error going on. I don't know what it's about, but now that it's fine, here goes!**

* * *

 _'Little rush, go away  
_ _I'm not supposed to be afraid  
_ _Tell me, baby, what am I supposed to do?'_

* * *

"Now?" Elsa asked when Gerda grabbed the paper bags from her.

"If that's alright with you."

"Are you sure? You still need to buy more things, right? Won't you need help carrying them?"

"It's alright. Toph is on his way here. Besides, you haven't visited her yet, right? You can go after placing an order for the flowers."

"Okay. If you're sure..."

"Oh I'm sure," Gerda promised. "Don't you think now is a good time? Marshall will go there too once he escapes Charlotte's claws, but the later we order flowers, the bigger the chance they won't be delivered on time."

"I don't think they'd accept a rushed order if they weren't our friends."

"Perks of being good friends with the owner." Gerda shrugged. "With all the preparations, we didn't have the time to do it. I'm sure Aurora will be delighted to see you and help out. Just be careful on the way there, okay?"

"I will." Elsa regarded the excited girl beside her aunt. "Don't leave Mammie's side, okay?"

Alice puffed out her chest proudly. "Leave it to me!"

Elsa waited until her aunt and niece entered a shop before making her way out of the mall. Growing up as part Bjorgmann, she wasn't a stranger when it came to the family tradition of her mother's side. It had always been hectic the closer Christmas gets. Add to that the news of Rapunzel's parents coming over for the holiday, Gerda realized there wasn't enough food to sustain everyone—something Elsa assured her was simply an over exaggeration. It didn't matter to the older woman.

As soon as she was inside a cab, Elsa checked the time on her phone. It was only early in the afternoon, straying from her initial plan. She had planned to visit the cemetery after shopping, but since there were some changes, it would seem she'd be able to go earlier than expected.

"Elsa? Is that you?!" asked a golden blonde girl from behind a flower vase.

Elsa braced herself for a hug when the girl walked excitedly towards her. "Long time no see, Ro."

"I didn't know you were back!"

"I'm only here for winter vacation. Mars came with me too."

"Really? That's great!"

"He's in Tiana's restaurant now, with our friends from Arendelle."

"They came here? For Christmas?" Aurora wondered and swat a hand on air. "I guess people celebrate it differently. I'm glad you'll be spending it with Mars!"

"Me too," she agreed.

"Why aren't you with them? You could've given them a tour around after eating in the resto. I'm sure you know some places your brother don't." Aurora tugged Elsa's hand and went to the chairs, gesturing to their part-timer that she'd be busy for a while. "Corona has changed a lot since he left."

"Charlotte wanted to give them an experience of the 'real' Coronian cuisine." Elsa used her fingers to quote her words, prompting a giggle out of her florist friend. "I was out with aunt and Alice, shopping. I'm here because they forgot to place an order for flowers?"

"Oh don't worry about that. Mama knows how the Bjorgmann's celebrate. We already had it on schedule and will deliver it first thing in the morning."

"Really?"

"Come on, Elsa. Mama and Gerda knew each other since before Olaf and I were born, and that's more than 24 years now." Elsa released the breath she had been holding. At least that was taken care of. "Have you visited _her_ yet?"

"I was about to," she confessed. "Can I order some winter jasmines?"

"Do you want some stems, wires, tapes, and scissors with that?" Aurora's eyes twinkled and a huge grin stretched across her face when Elsa simply smiled. "Coming right up!" She gathered her own personal art materials and took the winter jasmines out from inside one of the refrigerators.

"Thank you, Ro."

The florist winked as she placed the materials on the table. "No problem."

After appreciating the materials, Elsa worked to make a flower crown out of the things her friend handed over. It wasn't part of the shop's services, but being family friends with the florist's, Aurora would always allow her to use her personal belongings when this time of year came.

"You haven't lost your touch," Aurora commented as she watched the intricate way Elsa taped the stems and flowers around the wire.

"I sure hope not. It's been a while." Elsa worried her bottom lip before taping the last flower. She furrowed her brows and studied the crown carefully. "I did learn from a flower enthusiast."

"But of course," Aurora giggled. "I'm not going to stand by and let you make an abomination out of something beautiful."

Giggling at her friend's enthusiasm, Elsa showed the crown to Aurora and received a thumbs up. The first time this happened, the younger blonde insisted to pay for the materials she used, but after some persuading and insistence from the florist that it wasn't a part of their services, she relented and paid for the flowers alone.

After paying for the jasmines and saying their goodbyes, Elsa called for another cab and delicately placed the crown on her lap as the driver drove to their destination. They passed by the tranquil road and she couldn't help feeling anxious and excited at the same time. It was strange to look forward to it, considering where she was going, but it had been a long time since she last visited that place.

Stepping inside the gates, she marveled at the normally green scenery during summer now coated in white from the earlier snowfall. Elsa wrapped her coat closer to herself and walked to the familiar stone near the benches. It was quiet, save for the occasional howling of the wind, giving the place a nearly eerie vibe. No one else was in the area and she appreciated that. This was the only place where she could stand being alone without panicking for no reason.

A white puff of smoke escaped her lips before she knelt in front of her sister's grave and wiped her hands on the smooth texture of the stone. "Hey. I brought you your crown. I hope you like it," she whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to visit you. Arendelle... didn't work out." When she realized what she was saying—to her sister, no less—she tried to focus on other things. "But I did meet some new friends. Their names are Ariel and... and Anna."

Noticing that she was still holding the crown, she placed it on top of the stone. "Ariel's a conservative girl. She's kind and sweet, and I've never seen her angry. She reminds me of you. I think you could've been good friends." She paused, waiting until the throbbing in her chest caused by her own words subsided. "Anna- She's wonderful. We weren't in the best terms when we met, but now we're okay. I think? She... knows about you. About us."

Elsa lowered her head, smiling wistfully as a light breeze passed through. It made her feel that her sister was there, listening intently as she had always done. "I... didn't want her to know, but Mars told her." With her voice barely audible even to her own ears, she picked on a loose thread on her coat. "He never told me why."

Her hand absently reached to the accessory wrapped around her wrist. The shape was familiar, bringing comfort to her otherwise exhausted brain. "I wish you were here. You always knew what to say or do when things get too complicated. I could really use your advice right now," she chuckled dryly before blinking away the sting in her eyes. "I'm sorry. That sounds like I only want you back because I need you. It's just... I miss you. So much."

The only thing that met her quiet sobs was the silence, and it hurt. It was strange. To think that after all these years, she'd have moved on. But no. It wasn't easy, and the most recent events weren't helping her case. Why did things have to be complicated? Why did they have to happen at once? Life was way easier back when Cindy was alive. The only thing that was difficult back then was how her parents never so much as glanced at her.

 _Pathetic._

A crunch of snow made Elsa flinch and reflexively turn to see where it came from. She was certain no one else was there and that no one was crazy enough to visit this cemetery in a winter afternoon, but when she saw a figure she recognized walking up to her, it nearly brought another set of tears in her eyes.

Marshall came to a halt. "Hey."

"Hi," she responded, hastily wiping her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen her brother in this place, and having him here now made her feel things. "You came."

He took the spot next to hers, sitting on the balls of his feet. "Aunt texted me and said you were here. When I told Charlotte I wanted to come, she let me go. The rest of them weren't lucky." Elsa nodded, knowing how _persuasive_ Kristoff's wife can be. "You still remember how to make a crown?"

"I always bring one when I visit." Elsa neglected the voice at the back of her head, telling her to admit how she used to visit every week. "She always loved wearing them."

"And you hated making them," he reminisced with a chuckle. "It looks better than the last one I've seen you make." He shifted his attention to the name inscribed on the stone. "Hey, sis. You probably hate my guts right now, appearing to you like this after all these years. I haven't been... the best brother since you left."

Elsa didn't say a word and simply listened to her brother's speech. He was telling Cindy about the events that happened ever since she died and apologizing for what he did. It was odd, hearing things from his perspective, but she let him be. She wasn't the only one who wanted to talk to their sister.

When he was done, Elsa spoke. "Mars?"

He jolted, waking from a momentary peace of having said his feelings and apologizing for his guilty conscience. "Yeah?"

"Anna and I talked. I... told her what happened _that_ day." Elsa was silently relieved to see him adjust himself to face her, showing that she had his attention now. "I didn't know why, but it felt like I owed it to her."

"What do you mean?"

Ignoring the sting her deep breath caused her chest, Elsa looked at him. "You never told me why you told her about us," she said. "It feels wrong. Like... Like we're bothering her with our problems."

Elsa took his silence as a chance to avert her gaze, her eyes looking beyond what was in front of her.

If it was only her choice, she wouldn't have told Anna. She would've chosen to stay quiet, especially to someone she had only known for a short period of time. It took her years to open up to her own family, and even now, there were moments when she was reluctant to. It wasn't that she was afraid to share her problems—she was already way past that stage. She only didn't want to, unless she was certain what the person in question actually felt about her.

"Because I only ever see you relax when you're with her. It reminded me of how you used to be before everything."

"I- What?" she stammered. "I... didn't notice."

"Of course you didn't. But I did, and I... I just wanted to see you smile again, with no worries and no restrictions. With Anna, that part of you comes out naturally."

Elsa fiddled with her fingers, recollecting everything that had happened for the last few months: she fought with her brother because of him helping out the bullies, she was annoyed when Anna blamed her for things she didn't do, and she washed Anna's clothes and took care of her when she was sick simply because she didn't want to have guests help out with housework.

Was _that_ how she used to be?

Maybe.

After all, she _was_ the type to stand against bullies ever since she could remember. She hated seeing Cindy getting hurt, and seeing the same thing happen to other people ignited that hatred within her. Even more when it was at the hands of her own brother. It irked her to no end, and even if she had insecurities she was wholly aware of when it came to her sister, she wasn't the type to take insults in stride as long as it didn't involve a comparison between her and Cindy.

"That's selfish," she muttered, surprising the man beside her. "You told her because it makes me... normal?"

"Norma- Elsa, that's not what I—"

"Then what are you implying?" she hissed, her face heating up despite the freezing weather. "Mars, you think there's something wrong with me, and you want me to spend time with her because I act natural when she's there?!"

"What? No!" Marshall stood and it was then that Elsa noticed she was standing as well. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Are we seriously doing this? Today, in front of Cindy?"

Elsa tried to breathe, to wrap her head around his reasons, and to calm down because _this_ wasn't the place to have an argument. "Mars," she said, "if your definition of natural is me smiling all the time, then I'd forever be crazy. I am not the same girl from back then. I can't go back to how I used to be. That was years ago!"

"How did you reach that conclusion? I'm not saying you should smile all the time. It's- I can see that you're happy when she's around."

"That's not the point!"

"I'm not using her, Elsa. I only told her what I think." He squirmed under her narrowed gaze. "Okay, I told her not to use you in any way. I was afraid she was only being kind because she wanted to get back to me, but that was a long time ago. If she listened to you, comforted you for what happened, she's doing that on her own. Why are you angry about that?"

Elsa balled her hands into fists and placed them over her eyes, squeezing them hard enough she saw disco lights behind her eyelids. "I'm leaving," she said. She wrapped her scarf around herself more securely and walked away.

"Elsa, wait." Marshall sprinted towards her. "Why are you mad? If Anna wants to help you, the—"

"I don't need help, Mars! Just because she's willing to listen doesn't mean you should've told her! _Fuck_ , why did I- I am _not_ her responsibility!" She nearly screamed, startling her brother. Her chest heaved as she took stinging breaths, the cold air like spikes of ice on her organs. "You're my brother. If my own family thinks I need help, what does that make me?"

That managed to shut him up, which Elsa was only slightly thankful for. Her mind was spinning from his reasons and her breathing was ragged as she tried to calm down. A second later, Marshall sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It reminded her of the first time she confronted him about his despicable behavior in school.

"Can we forget about this? For now? Please? Just for today."

Knowing why he was being insistent on holding off on their argument, Elsa relented. She was angry and hurt that her brother, of all people, would imply that she was someone who _needed_ help, but even she didn't want to ruin this day as much as it already was.

* * *

As much as Elsa hoped things couldn't get any more complicated, it did. That shouldn't have come as a surprise; she was never lucky when it came to unexpected situations. This, however, was crossed out of her unexpected list, mainly because the very idea of it actually happening even by accident was terribly absurd.

It was an unspoken routine that she would sit in Marshall's car when they were outside unless there were certain circumstances. They were the only ones who visited Cindy's grave and not going home with him would be odd no matter how awkward their conversation ended. What she didn't expect was for him to drive towards Tiana's restaurant where everyone else was.

"Took you long enough," Charlotte giggled from the side, blowing a handful of confetti.

Elsa was unable to react, taking in her surroundings which consisted of balloons and tables decorated with multiple desserts and different kinds of pasta. The restaurant was closed earlier than it should be and inside were the people she'd usually see in Gerda's home—along with her Uncle Kai, Olaf, Senya, and... her parents.

She tried to blink and made sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Right there, standing beside her aunt were her parents who looked just as uncomfortable as she was. Questioning blue eyes lifted to Gerda's own brown ones, and instantly, Elsa saw an apologetic smile on her face.

"Elsie!" Alice let go of the balloon she was holding and jumped at the first chance to hug her favorite aunt. "You're here!"

No one else said anything, not even Kai and Gerda who kept giving each other a look only they could understand. Kristoff and Olaf weren't good in awkward situations, and even Rapunzel, Ariel, and Anna had their limits. If Rapunzel's frown and the cousins' constant squirming were any indications, they didn't know her parents would be there.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Charlotte asked with a huge grin, being the brave soul that she was.

Senya clapped her hands, and that managed to have woken everyone. "Right! Since the birthday girl is here now, why don't we get started?"

"What?" Elsa blinked away the last of her surprise to give the musician a confused look.

"This place is reserved for the rest of the day, courtesy of yours truly!" Charlotte curtsied and giggled. "Our house is big enough, but what's the harm of spending it outside, right? Your friends could use a little sightseeing!"

"We only stayed here for the day, though," Ariel pointed out with a teasing grin.

"Details," Charlotte shooed. "You have time before classes resume. That's plenty to go around."

"Uhm," Elsa began, capturing everyone's attention. "Don't we normally celebrate dinner?"

Gerda looked at her wristwatch. "The earlier we celebrate, the more time there is for celebrating."

"True," Senya agreed. Charlotte and Alice nodded. The effort the three of them exerted wasn't in vain because the rest of the people in the room visibly relaxed, but not entirely. Senya gave Elsa a gentle hug and whispered, "Relax, Elsa. You'll be fine."

Returning the hug, Elsa breathed in the similar scent of her best friend and the distant warmth of an older sister. "Thank you."

With a light pat on her back, Senya pulled away. Olaf was next, followed by her uncle. There were strained smiles on their lips, giving her an idea that they knew her parents would come but kept it from her. It was jarring and mortifying in a way, but she was too occupied with trying to remain calm at their sudden presence that she couldn't even get angry.

When her parents moved an inch, she flinched. They noticed and stopped for a second before continuing on their way. "Elsa." Her mother said her name like it was the most beautiful word she'd ever spoken before wrapping her in a soft but equally firm hug.

Elsa went rigid.

It was vastly unfamiliar, feeling this pair of arms wrapped around her. She had heard that a mother's warmth was comforting, but why was she tensed? Were those things she had read out of boredom a product of someone else's? Why could she only feel distraught, awkwardness, and... _something?_

"Why are you here?" Elsa wasn't able to register that she had spoken her thoughts out loud until the body that was hugging her froze. The hand on the back of her head rubbed once and her mother pulled away with watery eyes.

"We want to be here for your birthday, Elsa, and spend Christmas together as a family," Queenie explained with a quiver in her voice. Her eyes were red and there were wrinkles on her face that Elsa couldn't remember being there.

"Why now?" Her question was answered by a tiny whimper. Elsa sighed. "Have you visited Cindy?"

"We just arrived," said her father, joining in on the conversation and sharing the same red eyes as her mother. As they stood next to each other, Elsa noticed how they looked older than the last time she had seen them. They had few grey hairs and large bags under their eyes cleverly covered up by their own eyeglasses.

"You should go to her."

"Elsa," warned her aunt from one of the tables.

"I mean it. It gets colder there the later it gets," she explained coolly before joining her agitated best friend and the cousins who merely smiled at her. Adjusting the scarf to hide her lips better, Elsa sighed. This was going to be one awkward birthday.

* * *

 **Something a guest reviewer said had me thinking. There isn't going to be any sex scene in this story. I'm pretty sure it will look out of place! However, with the psychological aspect and whole family issues present, please tell me if I should change the rating to M.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	32. One More Chance

Birthday songs had always been the most awkward part of Elsa's birthday. It made her feel like a child and she didn't know what to do or how to act during that whole twenty seconds of performance from everyone. She often hoped that people would not sing or, at the very least, sing faster so it would no longer put her on the spot.

This time was different.

Elsa, for the first time in her life, hoped that they would sing as slowly as they can. It was embarrassing, but it was also easy to ignore because her mind was occupied with other things. She wanted to make the moment last if only to give herself more time and an excuse not to talk to her parents.

After the incident that changed her life forever, Elsa became the type to simply loiter around or act as though her birthday was a normal day. Her extended family knew this, but they always made sure they had get-togethers. The first time it happened, Elsa's reaction was expected: she cried and locked herself in her room until the next day. Time passed and she was able to cope with a simple get together.

It was all she could handle.

This celebration that everyone had for her in Tiana's restaurant was both comfortable and alarming. The comfort came from the fact that it wasn't a full-blown party and she was surrounded by her friends and close families, while the alarm came from her own parents' presence.

"Make a wish!" Charlotte gestured to the candles. "Come on! It doesn't hurt!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, not one for believing in wishes made in thin candlesticks, and looked at the excited little girl standing beside the chef. An idea popped to mind. "Alice," she called, and Alice tore her gaze from the cake to meet her eyes. "Want to do the honors?"

"Really?!"

"Sure."

Alice, excited as she was, poked her fingers together and looked at her mother with huge pleading eyes. Charlotte shrugged noncommittally and Alice didn't waste any time crawling under the table to reach the other side of it.

"You can have my wish," Elsa whispered as she picked the little girl up and leaned her closer to the cake.

Not even three seconds later, the tiny dancing flames died from one of Alice's exaggerated blows and everyone applauded. Elsa didn't know if the girl wished for something but lowered her down anyway. It wasn't until Alice was on the floor that she noticed the ruined cake.

"Alice!" Charlotte ran around the table in a panic to wipe the mess her daughter, who was licking her hands without discretion, made. " _Oooh._ I told you to wait until after you ate a proper meal!" she reprimanded. Everyone watched on, amused, as Alice merely pouted and looked sadly at the wipes now decorated with icing.

"Oh come on, babe, it's all in good fun," Kristoff chuckled before swallowing audibly when his wife shot him a glare. "Right. Right, yeah, I know. Alice, don't play around with food."

"Okay," Olaf snorted. "I'm just going to ignore my brother getting whipped and get myself some food. It was a long ride and I haven't eaten since lunch!"

"Ever the romantic." Senya rolled her eyes. "I told you to eat when we made a stopover in Starlight."

"Why spend money when there's a feast waiting for us here?" He reached for a pizza and stuffed his mouth with it. "Hrmf! Whow zish ish delishoos!"

"Olaf!" Gerda chided. "You're spraying food everywhere!"

Senya shook her head at her boyfriend's antics before giving Elsa her full attention. "Hey," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Surprised," she admitted and discreetly nudged a finger to where her parents were with her uncle. "Did you know?"

"I did," Senya confirmed. "Is there a problem with that?"

"A little warning would have been appreciated."

"It would, but where's the fun in that?" Senya giggled. Elsa opened her mouth but stopped when the brunette raised a hand. "Kidding aside, I didn't know they were going to come with us. I only found out this morning when Olaf picked me up."

"Oh."

"Is it too much? I can keep you company if you like."

"I'll be okay." Senya gave her a once over and shrugged her assent. Elsa smiled and changed the topic. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come here you!" Senya wrapped an arm around the birthday girl and playfully ruffled her hair, earning herself a half-hearted protest. It took a whole minute before the musician relented. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit Olaf's apartment before your vacation."

Shoulders relaxing as the familiar warmth didn't leave her, she said, "It's okay. I know it's hard, composing out of nothing."

"It is." Senya winked. "So," she drawled, but before she could continue, Olaf strutted over and wrapped Elsa in a hug without warning, lifting her into the air.

"O-Olaf! C-Can't...!"

"She can't breathe!" Senya swatted the photographer and immediately patted the heaving girl's back when he set her free. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think so."

"Sorry 'bout that." Olaf grinned, looking insincere with his apology. "How's vacation?"

"It's... nice." Elsa then watched her parents again. "Why didn't you tell me they'll be here?"

The smile on Olaf's face faltered, replaced with a guilty look. "Dad made me promise. He said you'd only worry about it instead of enjoying and relaxing."

Despite her subconscious silently agreeing with what her uncle thought, Elsa wasn't happy that they kept such important information from her. "Olaf..."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. We were just worried about this whole thing. You haven't talked to them for nearly a month. We didn't know how you'll react if we told you." Olaf turned sheepish under Elsa's disapproving gaze. He coughed and reached out to his pocket. "Here." He offered his car key attached to a snowman keychain. "Consider this my apology?"

"You're giving me your car?"

"What? No! I'm saying, you can use it. Take it somewhere, spend your time elsewhere, relax, or maybe get a breather."

"I can't. You traveled far to arrive earlier than I expected and everyone worked hard to give me this." She gestured to the whole place. "It's rude to leave."

"Why do you think we're celebrating it in the afternoon and away from home?" Olaf asked. "We know this came out of nowhere, Elsa. You're not obligated to stay here, and I don't want to force you to. I only ask that you at least _try_ to stay, enjoy it with us, and talk to your mom and dad even if it's only a simple greeting. If you think you've tried enough and it's still overwhelming you," He took Elsa's hand and placed the key on it, "then you can go."

Elsa shakily wrapped her fingers around the key, her heart pounding in her chest as the words of her cousin rang in her ears. Every instinct told her to run away, her legs aching to dart out to the front doors, but Olaf's words somehow kept her in place.

* * *

Anna watched the cousins talk beside the table with the cake and wondered what their topic was about. Whatever it was, Rapunzel insisted that she does not step in and that it was a serious talk. However, despite her words, that didn't stop the brunette from being vocal.

"This is waaaaay above awkward," Rapunzel muttered in between chews of her pizza, narrowing her eyes at the Dalton couple who were discussing something with Kai and Marshall.

"That's not a nice thing to say in front of food, Rapz." Senya appeared out of nowhere, startling her sister and the redheaded cousins. "Don't cause any ruckus."

"Hey!" Rapunzel swallowed her food. "I wasn't causing any ruckus. I just want to make sure _they_ weren't causing one."

"Ahuh, if you say so."

"It's true! Why are they here?"

"Why not? They're not banned here. It's their hometown."

"I already told her that," Ariel said.

"Believe me, we've talked about this countless times before," Senya sighed.

Rapunzel huffed and glared at her food, losing her appetite. The appearance of Elsa's parents did a number on everyone's mood, aside from Gerda who seemed fully aware they were going to appear. It came as a surprise to them, uncertain as to _why_ the couple was there, but Senya was right. This was their hometown and they could go back if they wanted to.

 _Why didn't they do it earlier?_

Anna swallowed the question along with the chocolate ice cream, ignoring the way she shivered in response. She didn't know what to make of this situation, why Mr. and Mrs. Dalton suddenly appeared, or how to act around them. The last time she had seen the couple, they were crying. It wasn't a particularly nice way to part.

"I can't believe you're eating ice cream in this weather," Rapunzel remarked, shifting her attention to the barely cozy redhead. "Aren't you cold?"

"It's the best weather to eat ice cream," Anna replied, quirking a brow when her cousin moved her mouth the same way her sentence was uttered.

Rapunzel noticed and frowned in confusion.

"She does it all the time," Ariel explained.

"In winter?" The younger brunette wondered, crumpling the tissue she used to eat her pizza.

"It doesn't melt," said the cousins in unison.

The response brought a light chuckle out of Senya and a delayed one from Rapunzel. It calmed them down to a certain degree, to Anna's dismay and delight.

When the owners of Frozen Fractals entered the restaurant, it was awkward. They were obviously holding back on verbally asking a question Anna could clearly see in their expressive eyes. Other than the appearance of Elsa's parents, they were worried about the same thing—only in a different way.

 _'Have you told your brother?'_

How could she? With everything she had learned about Elsa, pretending that she was clueless was easier than talking about it and risking what they already had. It made Anna feel terrible, keeping a secret from her brother, but she had already decided that she wouldn't do it until she was certain that Elsa was ready to reveal herself on her own.

"Hey."

The three girls stopped laughing at Anna's expense as Elsa approached, waiting with bated breaths for whatever the birthday girl was about to say. When Elsa saw the ice cream in Anna's bowl, an amused look crossed her face and the girls began laughing again aside from Anna whose cheeks reddened.

"It's always a good time for ice cream." Anna tried to look confident, but the glow of her cheeks betrayed the image she was trying to uphold. Elsa bobbed her head slowly, her eyebrows meeting each other in the center.

"You have interesting friends." Senya directed the statement to her sister and Elsa.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Ariel giggled.

"They are," Rapunzel agreed and nudged Elsa by the elbow. "We're only figuring it out ourselves."

"Oh?" A lopsided smile grew on Senya's lips. "Whatever that means, I'm glad you're getting along. I'll leave you to it, then. I want to catch up with Charlotte and Toph."

As soon as Senya left the high schoolers to their own devices, Anna was the first to speak up. "Happy birthday, Elsa."

Elsa jumped and, after hearing the followed greeting of Ariel and Rapunzel, smiled. "Thank you."

"How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

Anna barely caught herself. She had known that Elsa stopped school, but she didn't know that the girl was older than her. She had only turned sixteen herself this year. "I see." Anna cleared her throat when Elsa ducked her head with a shy smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," she said. "Was this why you were dragged here?"

"We helped out. Charlotte did make us some Coronian dishes like she said she would. They're mostly desserts."

"It's our town's specialty."

"Tell me about it." Rapunzel eyed the pies and cakes lined up on a table.

"They're honestly fun to make!" Ariel chimed. "I learned how to make blueberry pies and Charlotte even gave me some recipes that I can make at home."

"I hope she didn't work you too hard. She can get bossy if she wants to."

"It's fine," Anna promised. "It wasn't a hassle, knowing we're doing it to surprise you."

Elsa blushed and broke eye contact, tensing when her gaze landed on something behind the cousins. Anna discreetly turned her head enough to see what held the blonde's attention and saw Mr. and Mrs. Dalton. Inwardly preparing herself for asking an inevitable question, she looked back at Elsa.

"Are you okay?" Blue eyes snapped to hers. Anna used her thumb to point at somewhere behind her for clarification.

"I don't know," Elsa said. "It feels awkward."

"You should enjoy it. It's your birthday."

The blonde tapped her fingers on the table in contemplative silence. "I know. It's... unexpected, that's all. I was used to spending my birthday at home, without Mom and Dad. It's much more comfortable there than out here."

"Do you want to go home?"

"No. But staying here feels- I don't want to look ungrateful. I'm seriously thankful for the effort you and everyone put in for this. But with _them_ here, I..."

Anna scooped another spoonful of ice cream, conflicted. She knew that nothing would happen by running away, but at the same time, she didn't want to force Elsa into something she wasn't ready to face. The last time she tried to shove her ideas on someone, everything went downhill and led to how she was now. It was something she didn't want to go through again and it was a mistake she didn't want to commit when it came to Elsa.

"Do you want to go somewhere, then?" Rapunzel suggested. "I don't think they'd mind as long as you eat before going."

Elsa shook her head. "They won't, but..."

Before Rapunzel could say anything else, Ariel jumped in. "Birthdays only come once a year, Elsa. Spend it in a way you know you would enjoy it."

People do things they enjoy on their birthdays. It was the natural thing to do. Anna knew that Elsa didn't allow herself that luxury in years, and when the blonde looked at her as if waiting for a comment, she could only smile and will herself not to talk despite the words being right there at the tip of her tongue. It was the safest thing she could do. Whatever Elsa decided, she would support it.

Elsa's shoulders slumped and she glanced back at her parents.

It was only for short while, but Anna could've sworn she saw a hint of _longing_ in those eyes.

* * *

"Elsa?"

Platinum blonde head turned around at the mention of her name, blue eyes shining with alarm when Marshall walked up to her. Elsa decided not to talk, the disappointment from their conversation in the cemetery not washed away yet, but didn't push him away.

"Are you still mad?"

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it for now." Elsa poured herself a glass of soda. She had eaten as much as her stomach would allow her and was spending her time trying to distract herself with things that wouldn't make her interact with her parents alone.

"I don't, but you're clearly not having fun."

Gulping down the drink with difficulty, she settled the glass on the table and puffed out a particularly harsh breath. "I'm trying to, Mars. Between Mom and Dad's appearance, our talk, and the fact that I'm the only one left celebrating this day meant for two, I'm _trying_."

"I'm sorry."

Eyebrows knitting, she faced him completely and saw a forlorn look on his face. Instantly feeling terrible, she tried to remove the animosity in her voice. "Did you know they'll be here?"

"No." He sounded honest. "But I knew it wasn't impossible for them to come. I just didn't think it was going to happen." Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose and bit the inside of her cheek. He noticed. "They've been crying a lot since that day." Hearing this, she flinched and lowered her hand to look at him. "They feel terrible about it. Can you... Can you give them another chance?"

The question triggered a memory that brought them to this very situation. It was the same question he asked when he suggested she go to Arendelle and live with them again. Just like before, he sounded genuinely convinced that everything might be different—in a good way—this time around.

"Mars, I'm _still_ trying to cope with what happened in Arendelle, to sort out my feelings about... about this! If I give them another chance, what if it doesn't work out again?"

"I... don't know."

Elsa downed another glass, ignoring the uncomfortable sensation the carbonated drink brought to her nose when a belch threatened to burst. Anna, Ariel, Rapunzel, and Alice were outside the restaurant, trying to build an army of snowmen as a request from the little girl. She wanted to join them as a way to distract herself, but she also wanted to see how far her sanity could keep her within this building before she ran away on Olaf's car.

As she had predicted, after three weeks of not seeing her parents, she regretted a part of her own outburst. Maybe things could've been different if she had spoken up earlier, if she explained calmly instead of shouting in fits of anger and rage, and if she was honest from the very beginning. But there was no use seeking the answers to these what-ifs. She had to live in the present, as a wise woman told her once.

"Elsa?" A voice derailed her thoughts, and when she lifted her head, there stood her mother and father. Their stiffness and uncertainty of how to act were just as obvious as it was the first time she entered the restaurant. "We... We have a present for you."

Marshall stepped aside and stood with his sister.

"H-Here." Queenie offered a box neatly wrapped in a wrapper with snowflake designs.

Elsa looked at it, blood ringing in her ears as numerous ideas popped into her head. What was inside this ominous box? Would she even like it? Was it another object Cindy wanted that they were planning to push on her again? Fear quickly gripped her chest, leaving her _terrified_ to reach out. If this was another one of those things her parents thought she preferred just because Cindy did, it would be a blow to what little identity she had managed to build up for herself.

Swallowing past the huge lump in her throat, Elsa subconsciously looked around the room until her eyes locked with Gerda's. She wanted to run up to her aunt and ask questions, ask if she would be alright if she took this offered gift.

She didn't need to.

One look and Gerda knew what it was she wanted, and her answer was an encouraging nod.

Despite the comfortable temperature inside the restaurant because of the heater, it felt as though she was outside and freezing. Her hands were cold as they'd always be whenever she was nervous. With them trembling, she took the box from her mother's proffered hand.

Sucking in a silent shuddering breath, she tore the wrapper apart. Every torn piece reminded her of scratching nails on a board and her heart pounded in her chest as a sense of doom quickly loomed over her head. When the wrapper was removed and she saw the picture on that dreaded box, her nerves disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by... confusion.

"We didn't know what to buy you." Her father was the first to say something. "When we asked Olaf, he had a list of things he said you'd like. Out of everything he suggested, this one... this one is something you might need while... while working for him."

"We hope you like it," her mother added with a look that Elsa could only see on herself before, a look of someone who was saying something they hoped was acceptable and eagerly waiting for approval.

The way they stuttered, the way their voices shook—

Elsa was entirely unfamiliar with them.

It made her feel self-conscious and drift her gaze to the box of Sony A6000 camera.

Her parents didn't approve of any career that involved art, believing that there was no future in it. For them to buy a camera for her use in order to practice and be of more help to Olaf's business was highly unusual and wholly new, leaving her a befuddled mess.

Meeting her parents' eyes again, she stuttered out with the weakest, gentlest voice she ever directed to them since the hospital, "Thank you," and tried to keep the hostility off her face when the tension on their shoulders visibly slipped away.

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	33. One Step at a Time

' _Here it comes as it overwhelms me  
_ _I want to let it go...'_

* * *

By the time Olaf gave a rough idea about how to use her new device, whatever lingering thoughts of being forced into Cindy's persona Elsa worried about faded. It didn't, however, make it any easier. She was glad to have a camera to call her own, but receiving it from her parents bothered and left her wanting to ask questions.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked.

They were the only ones outside the restaurant while everyone did their last-minute touch-ups inside before leaving for the day. Elsa praised herself for not running away during the entire celebration, though she briefly wondered if her discomfort was the reason why everyone deciding to call it a day as soon as the sun had set.

"Mhm." She did her best to smile, but the look Anna gave her told her it wasn't convincing. "Confused, but I'll manage. It's just," She sighed and showed the box she had been staring at for the last few minutes, "they usually discourage it when I involve myself with anything not related to school."

"Do you like it?"

"Part of me does, but another part of me... I don't know." She paused. "Do I even deserve it?"

"Elsa..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to sound gloomy."

They held each other's gazes and it was then that Elsa was reminded of who she was talking to and what she was to her. The smile on her lips slipped as another set of worry clouded her brain. Everything that happened for the last few hours and her own realization a few days ago hit her _hard_.

"Here." Anna's voice broke down Elsa's growing defenses, holding out a box wrapped clumsily with a white and gold wrapper.

Elsa didn't reach out right away. She wasn't stupid. She knew what it was, but she didn't expect Anna to get her a gift. "Ann—"

"It's _fine_ ," the redhead insisted. "Birthdays are important to me, Elsa. I told you, it's the only occasion I ever celebrate with my family."

"You and Ariel already helped out with—"

"I want to give you something you can use for a long time, not something that's only available for a day. Please."

Anna was blushing prettily and her hair was a strong vibrant shade of red under the orange light of the lamp outside the restaurant. It was quite an endearing sight. Elsa had known from the very beginning that Anna was beautiful, but the girl's fidgeting and nervous shuffling right now made her ten times more adorable.

"When is your birthday?" Elsa asked.

Anna gave her a quizzical look. "June 21."

"I see."

"Why?"

"I was hoping to return the favor."

Rolling her eyes with an accompanying grin, Anna grabbed Elsa's free hand with her own and placed the box on it. "You don't have to return any favor, Elsa. I wanted to give you thi—"

Elsa cocked her head as the words came to an abrupt halt. "Anna?"

Anna gently tugged her hand and used her free hand to gently push back the sleeve of her coat. Realizing a little too late what could've caught the redhead's attention, a blush bloomed on Elsa's cheeks.

"You're wearing it." Anna's voice came as a whisper.

"Y-Yeah. When Vanessa and Jasmine... _called_ me behind the old school building, the strap broke." She fiddled with the musical note pendant as much as her occupied hands would allow her, firmly settling her eyes on it when the hand holding her wrist tightened. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not taking care of it."

"It's not your fault. If anything, I'm glad you didn't throw it away." Rubbing the pendant with her thumb, Anna eyed her worryingly. "Isn't it uncomfortable? It's supposed to be a necklace."

"Most stores I went to said I needed to replace the strap."

"Why didn't you?"

Shaking her head, Elsa mumbled something incoherent even to her. When there was no reaction from Anna, she braced herself and repeated in a clearer and louder voice, "If I did, it wouldn't be the same necklace _you_ gave me."

"What...?" Anna trailed off as her eyes shone with understanding. "Oh." Surprised, Anna unknowingly loosened her grip which gave Elsa the chance to pull her hand back. "You didn't mind? Back then, I didn't know that music wa—"

"I did," she said. "I didn't wear it, remember? But when you told me why you bought it- that you thought _I_ liked it... I was scared and... and relieved that you saw right through _me_."

"O-Oh?"

"It's hard to admit, but it's still a part of me." Elsa pulled the gifts closer to herself in an awkward hug. "I denied myself then, but I know better now."

Anna reached up to one of her braids, an action Elsa hadn't seen her make before. The reddening of freckled cheeks made her think that she probably said something to make the girl embarrassed.

 _A nervous habit?_

"I- I'll try not to break this," Elsa referred to the gift.

Anna smiled. "Good," she said. "I wouldn't want you freezing to death. Arendelle winters are harsher than the ones here."

Curiosity picking up, Elsa looked at the box, then back at the girl. Understanding her plight, Anna took the box containing the camera from her parents and gestured to the remaining one in her possession. Taking that as a sign, Elsa gingerly removed the tape holding the wrapper together. Normally, she would've already torn the wrapper up as she did with her parents' gift, but with Anna there—

A hunter green blanket scarf thicker than the one she was wearing was what greeted Elsa the moment she opened the lid. The texture was soft underneath her fingertips, and when she placed her hand in between the folds, she could easily tell it was _warm_ to wear.

"It's not going to replace jackets and coats, but it helps."

"It's warm." Elsa rubbed her thumb on the cloth, the heat the scarf provided on her hand already making her want to wear it. "Thank you, Anna."

The redhead opened her mouth to speak, but she quickly dismissed it with a shake of her own head and smiled. They stood there for a couple more minutes until the door opened behind them. "Alright! Time to go home," Charlotte announced as everyone stepped out.

Closing the box and holding it with care, Elsa stepped aside to give everyone space. None of them made a single noise out of courtesy for Alice's sleeping form in her father's arms. As silent as it was, the tension from the very beginning had thankfully gone down to a significant level.

Elsa fumbled with the pocket of her coat and tapped Olaf's shoulder, offering his keys back the moment his eyes met hers. The surprise was evident on his face. Having expected him to simply take his keys back, Elsa squeaked when he gave her a headlock, ruffling her hair the same way he always did when they were children.

"O-Olaf!" She whined, trying to push herself away from her cousin's grip. "Olaf, please!"

Olaf obliged and, instead of letting go, pulled her closer and nuzzled their temples together with a giggle before whispering in her ear. "I'm proud of you, Chelsea."

The not-so-unexpected praise sent a fluttery feeling inside Elsa's chest and a lodge at the back of her throat, rendering her speechless. She closed her eyes as they began to water. If she was being honest, she _was_ happy with her accomplishment, but the effort it took to achieve it was nearly suffocating.

Elsa wasn't confident that she could do it again.

* * *

Every year, it had been a tradition for the Bjorgmann's to decorate only when it was Christmas Eve. The time had arrived and after prepping herself up for the day, Elsa didn't waste any time organizing the flowers delivered from Aurora's shop on an early winter morning.

"I wanna put the star!" Alice reached for the star on Elsa's hand.

The older blonde craned her neck and wondered if she could lift Alice high enough to put the star on the tip of the tree.

"Eek!" Alice squeaked when Olaf lifted her up onto his shoulders. "Yay! Elsie, hurry!"

A vein protruded from her cousin's temple due to the strain of keeping the little girl balanced and Elsa was amused with the way his face turned red.

"Elsa!" Olaf growled when she didn't move.

Unable to fight back a bubbling laugh, he gave her a glare which she blatantly ignored. _Consider it payback for not telling me about Mom and Dad._ Satisfied that he had suffered enough, Elsa offered the star to her excited niece who was more than happy to take it.

"Closer!" Alice demanded.

Kristoff entered the living room with a garland wrapped around his neck. "What the? Olaf, that's wrong!"

"Why did you have to buy a tall Christmas tree this year?!" Olaf grumbled.

Satisfied that even Olaf—who was only an inch or two taller than her—couldn't put Alice up at the right height, Elsa looked at the white tree again. It _was_ huge and different from the green one they had been using throughout these years. Gerda must be trying out a new look. Needless to say, they hadn't thrown their old tree away and it would be placed on the porch later.

"It looks nice." Kristoff picked his daughter up and carried her high enough to get the job done.

Olaf stuck out his tongue. "You just want to flaunt your height."

"Owaf, coronian!"

"Oh, right," Olaf spoke with their own accent. "I keep forgetting that."

Alice beamed and grabbed as many Christmas balls as she could from one of the baskets, placing them randomly on the tree. Elsa watched the girl in a way a proud older sister would and fixed the decorations whenever Alice wasn't looking.

"Here, Elsa. Can you put this over there?" Kristoff pointed to a small hook on top of the archway that divided the living room from the front steps. "You can step on that an—"

"Wait!"

Everyone's head snapped to the staircase in time to see Rapunzel sliding down the banister. Their jaws dropped and Alice dropped a bauble. Before Elsa made sense of what happened, she noticed two bodies walking down the stairs cautiously, wearing expressions similar to them.

" _Oww_ ," Rapunzel groaned when her hip met the edge, wincing and jumping on the ground to rub it.

Olaf snorted. "I could watch that all day."

Rapunzel ignored the photographer's comment and narrowed her eyes at Kristoff. "Why don't _you_ do it?"

One of his thick eyebrows rose. "Because it's only fair? Olaf needs to assemble the other tree outside and I'm the only one tall enough to decorate the top of this even with a ladder. Unless it's Alice, of course. I can carry her."

"Graaaaaaah!" Olaf growled.

Kristoff ignored his brother's pointed look and threw the piece of decoration to the female blonde who was still stuck in a daze. Seeing the little motion from the corner of her eyes, Elsa snapped from her trance and caught the piece on time, eyebrow twitching at the sight of a mistletoe.

"Thanks!" Kristoff cheered.

As she placed the ladder below the archway, Elsa pressed her lips and mentally calculated how high that was above ground. Thoughts of an accident easily entered her imagination and every minuscule sound from the background was replaced by a ringing noise. Her muscles tensed up, sweat rolled down the side of her head, and her chest tightened as memories of a few years back made themselves known.

A hand stole the mistletoe and the worries along with it from her.

"I'll do it." Anna climbed the ladder, leaving Elsa hastily grabbing it for support.

"Hey!" Rapunzel's voice boomed as soon as Anna was safely secured to the ground again. "You know the tradition when under a mistletoe, right?"

Both girls flushed and fidgeted uncomfortably.

It had been a while since Rapunzel teased them and it wasn't doing any favors. Anna might be serious about her feelings, but she never showed any actual interest in being more than friends. And even if Elsa was starting to accept that she felt the same way, she wasn't ready for a romantic relationship either.

"What is tradition under mistletoe?" Alice asked after a minute of awkward squirming.

"Well, that's when you ki—"

"Alice, you know what this is, right?" Kristoff smoothly explained, stopping the brunette before she said something a child shouldn't hear. "It's a mistletoe."

"Ahuh."

"Legend says," he began dramatically, "that under this similar ornament, a life was once saved. It was blessed by a Goddess in order to bring two people—strangers, friends, or family—to share a deep bond." Alice _ooed_ and leaned closer. "It became a symbol of true and unconditional love. The plant was—"

Kristoff continued on.

After managing to calm down and praising her cousin's protectiveness, extreme doting, and desire to keep his daughter's innocence intact—he cried when Alice read her first fairy tale that included a Prince Charming—Elsa discreetly looked at the girl who shared the same spotlight as hers a minute ago. Anna was hunched forward while listening to Kristoff. Elsa couldn't tell if she was taking it seriously or was only trying to distract herself.

As Elsa opened her mouth to ask for a confirmation, her throat clamped up. A shudder ran down her spine when she remembered Rapunzel's suggestion about the mistletoe and she immediately shook her head, face warming up as she tightened her hold on cold metal.

"You okay?"

With a jolt, Elsa squeaked, "Y-Yes."

Anna looked at the ladder and the blonde. "You're seriously afraid of heights, huh?"

Elsa brushed off her embarrassment with a breathy laugh. "You already know that."

"I do," the redhead agreed. They exchanged fond smiles before helping each other with the ladder and placing it somewhere it wouldn't hurt anyone. Kristoff was still narrating about the forgotten legend, cleverly wording his sentences without giving away the meaning of what standing under a mistletoe meant nowadays.

"Elsa, can yo- You're at it again?" Charlotte's appearance made her husband groan. She snorted and faced Elsa again. "Mammie wants you to help out in the kitchen."

Elsa ignored the way Kristoff's jaw dropped and answered with little confidence. "Okay, I'll be there."

"Can I come too?" Rapunzel asked.

"As much as I'd love to have you there," Senya appeared from behind Charlotte, "I don't think that would be wise. You can't even wipe that frown off your face."

"What frown?" Rapunzel's mouth twitched when she tried to smile.

"No, Rapz," Senya stated firmly.

Knowing not to prolong her own agony, Elsa smoothed out her clothes. In spite of the reality that she'd see her mother in the kitchen, she didn't have the heart to deny Gerda the help she was asking for.

"I brought her along!" Charlotte announced. "What is she going to do?"

Elsa made careful precautions not to meet her mother's eyes, knowing full well that she was being stared at. Despite their initial talk going as well as their situation would permit, she didn't know if she was ready for another confrontation. A night's rest wasn't enough to take the nerves off.

"Breakfast, please. We were busy cutting the ingredients for later and forgot about it," Gerda explained.

"Okay. What do you want?" Elsa asked.

"Whatever you want, dear. Surprise me. Or better yet, surprise Anna."

Gerda didn't budge even when Elsa's eyes widened and the color drained from her cheeks, only smiling as though she said nothing out of the ordinary. Elsa nervously glanced at her mother who was busy chopping down vegetables, seemingly unperturbed by the innuendo.

"That's a great idea!" Charlotte clapped her hands. "Why don't you make something that Anna likes? I'm sure she'll love it even more if you cooked it for her!"

"Would be nice to know more about her," Senya noted. "She visited the studio multiple times and Rapz talks a lot about her and Ariel."

"Oh," came Elsa's breathless whisper. When she noticed her mother wasn't looking, she allowed herself to blush—intensifying at the knowing smirks of the other occupants in the kitchen. She knew that Gerda knew how she felt about the redhead; it didn't surprise her that Charlotte and Senya found out about it.

"They say that a way to a person's heart is through their stomach," her mother's gentle voice chimed in. "Charlotte is right. Anna will love it if you cooked for her."

Elsa's heart jumpstarted at her mother's insistence, unsure how to take it. Did she know? Had Gerda told her? By some off chance, had she noticed it herself? Elsa badly wanted to say she didn't care if her mother didn't approve, but that would be a wholesome lie.

"So," Charlotte drawled. "Do you have any idea?"

Cupping her chin and drilling a hole in the floor with a piercing gaze, Elsa filed away that odd behavior for later and focused on visualizing something that would catch a certain redhead's attention. She was slowly coming to a realization that, no, she didn't know what Anna's favorite dish was. Even if she tried to remember what the girl always ate every lunchtime in school, there wasn't anything that stood out.

"Elsa, time is moving." Charlotte's voice pulled her away from her inner stupor. "I don't know why you're worried, but believe me when I say that everything you cook tastes good. No one will be able to resist it."

Pulling out a hair tie from the pocket of her sweater and tying her hair neatly into a low side ponytail, Elsa decided. She ignored the satisfied looks on everyone's faces and the subtle twitch on her mother's lips and concentrated on breakfast instead. Focusing intently on something that could be considered as a habit seemed silly, but after everything Anna did for her, she wanted to return the favor even in non-obvious ways. It was the least she could do.

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	34. Girlfriend

**This is an Anna-centric chapter.**

* * *

Anna had been spacing out and working on autopilot ever since Elsa was called to the kitchen. She was in the living room with Alice, Rapunzel, and Kristoff because of the little girl's insistence, whereas Ariel, Marshall, and Olaf were outside, decorating the front porch.

Kristoff was helping his daughter put ornaments on the already-heavily decorated tree. " _You okay there, Anna?"_

"Me? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm... I'm fine."

Placing another bauble on one of the leaves, he grabbed a ribbon from one of the boxes. " _You sure? You're spacing out_."

Eyes momentarily flickering to the hallway, she sighed. "Is she going to be okay?"

Kristoff's silence did little to her growing anxiousness. She knew Gerda, Charlotte, and Senya were there with Elsa, but still...

" _Alice, can you get the bells in our room?"_ Kristoff kindly asked and his daughter zoomed up the stairs. When they heard a door open, he asked, " _You know about her fear of heights?"_

"Yeah?"

He gestured to the mistletoe Anna hang minutes ago. " _Why did I tell her to put that up?"_

Despite not knowing why their conversation took this turn, Anna blushed when she remembered Rapunzel's earlier remark. "I thought you were only teasing her. That's what cousins do, right?"

Kristoff chuckled. " _I guess. But it's more of... that height wouldn't kill anyone unless they fell on the head. With someone as careful as Elsa, that won't happen unless she's worried about little things._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _She needs to face her fears because they're not going to disappear by simply being avoided._ "

Anna straightened her back and asked with a poorly concealed bite in her words, "So you force her? Even if she's having a hard time?"

" _Elsa's my cousin, Anna. I was with her those years she was at her lowest. She's not as weak or fragile as she was then. She wouldn't last this long if she was._ "

Though his words were defensive, his tone was anything but. Kristoff showed no signs of offense, and Anna knew that he was right. Elsa was not weak. Lasting seventeen years with a wedge in her relationship with her parents couldn't be an easy feat.

"We forget it sometimes."

Anna jumped, forgetting about Rapunzel's presence because she had been silent the entire time. The brunette was holding a needle with a thread and a red stocking, determined to salvage what was left of the cloth. It was an image that Anna never pictured in her head, but Rapunzel had proven herself surprisingly nimble with her fingers ever since Elsa's birthday.

"Sometimes, I forget that she's older than me. Being there to see her get better and fall back down? I have to remind myself most of the time that she _can_ decide for herself."

Anna wanted to believe them. They'd known Elsa longer than she had and better than she does. And yet...

What if Elsa was only agreeing to please people? It wouldn't be a stretch. Elsa once did it for her parents. Who was to say she wouldn't do it again? If Anna, who only knew her for less than a year, tried to encourage her to do things she was afraid to do, what would Elsa think?

"Now _this_ is a gloomy holiday if I've ever seen one."

The new voice startled them, their heads snapping to the door to see two new faces—at least, to Anna. They were both brunettes, but the man's hair was darker. The lady had fairer skin and owned a pair of green eyes that Anna swore she had seen somewhere before, while that of the man's were dark blue.

"Mama! Papa!" Rapunzel squeaked. "Y-You're here!"

"Obviously," the man snorted.

"How come you didn't greet us out there? Olaf was kind enough to open the gates for us," the woman chided.

"Wha- I didn't know you were coming this early in the morning!"

"Senya didn't tell you?"

"No!"

"Now you know," her mother deadpanned before looking at the Christmas tree. Her eyebrows rose at the sight. "Lovely tree."

Curious at the reaction, Anna welcomed the change of atmosphere and looked at the tree— _really_ looked at it for the first time since Elsa's disappearance—and nearly dropped her jaw. To put it nicely, it was different. Anna had no qualms when it came to new creative ideas, but she had to admit that this might have gone a little overboard.

The white Tannenbaum disappeared underneath what could only be described as a ball tree.

Anna had seen little versions pose as nice table tops before, but it was the first time she had seen one that was life-sized. For someone who had a huge aversion to little bumps clustered together, it was a terrifying experience and made her skin crawl.

" _Thanks! It was designed by Alice!"_

Ignoring Kristoff's proud statement, Anna rubbed her arms to flatten the tiny hairs starting to rise at the imprinted image of the conifer. Rapunzel saw the discreet movement and tilted her head, but Anna smiled as best as she could to hide her unease.

Rapunzel looked at her mother. "Charlotte's gonna be pissed."

"I can see it now," her mother agreed. Kristoff protested but was ignored in favor of an interrogation. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, right!" Rapunzel placed the needle and the stocking on the coffee table. "Anna, this is my mother, Arianna, and my father, Frederic. Ma, Pa, this is Anna, Elsa's girlfriend."

As soon as those two words were uttered, the goosebumps on Anna's arms settled and the crawling on the back of her neck stopped, the image of a bumpy tree completely forgotten.

Kristoff snickered.

"I-I'm not!" It took forever to answer and her denial was useless due to the reddening of her cheeks. Four pairs of eyebrows raised at her. "E-Elsa isn't m-my—"

Furious tiny footsteps were heard before Alice appeared with a bell on hand. " _What's a 'girlfriend'?"_ Her big, curious eyes looked at each of them until they landed on the redhead. " _Anya, what does she mean you are Elsie's girlfriend?"_

Anna looked at Kristoff pleadingly. Shouldn't he be the one to explain? It was his daughter asking the question and he jumped in when Rapunzel was about to say something about the mistletoe. Why wasn't he coming to the rescue now and just standing there with a goofy grin?

Covering her nerves with a cough, she toyed with one of her braids. "It means that... when two people love each other, they... get together. Like your mama and papa."

" _Mama and Papa are married. Are you and Elsie married too?"_

"No, we're not. Before marrying, you become a c-couple."

Alice scratched the side of her head. " _I don't get it. You and Elsie love each other, and that makes you her girlfriend?"_

Anna's breath hitched.

Love.

It was the word she didn't dare acknowledge. She told Elsa she was falling but never explicitly mentioned that it was love. Now, it was being pointed out by someone else. It didn't matter that it came from a child. It was enough to make her face the truth.

If she had even a small portion of Elsa's strength, Anna would admit with absolute pride that she truly _was_ in love. But regardless of how people often viewed her as arrogant or confident, she was far too inhibited to do it. No matter how badly she wished she could say her feelings out loud without any restrictions, that single word of confirmation could only come out as nothing but a whisper in the wind.

By the time Anna realized she actually voiced out a 'yes' while absorbed in her own thoughts, it was already too late to take it back. Everyone in the living room, except for the confused little girl, were blatantly exchanging meaningful glances in front of her.

" _But I love Elsie too_ ," Alice said." _Does that mean I'm her girlfriend?"_

Shaking his head in amusement, Kristoff finally stepped in. " _Alice, baby, what do you think of Elsa? Is she like a sister to you?"_

Face lighting up, Alice happily agreed. " _Elsie is my big sister!"_

" _You see,_ _Anna and Elsa's love is different. They love each other the same way your mother and I do._ "

The silence that ensued was deafening. The longer it took for Alice to process her father's words, the brighter Anna's cheeks glowed. She knew it was solely to explain the situation to a child, but hearing someone say it and remembering that a few nights back, Elsa had a discussion with Gerda about her own feelings, her self-control was beginning to wane.

" _Oh! I get it!"_ Alice clapped her hands. " _You are a prince and Elsie is the princess!"_

"Y-Yes...?"

" _Then that means you're going to be a part of our family_." Her giddiness was replaced with an adorable frown. " _Like how I'm stuck with Punzie!"_

"Hey, I'll have you know I'm a cool sister!" The brunette said in defense.

" _Big sister Senya is! You are stuck with charcoal!"_

The two argued the same way they often did, dissolving the tension there was in the room in an instant. The constant bickering made them similar to sisters, if not for the huge differences in their appearances. Anna would've watched longer if Arianna and Frederic didn't grab her attention.

"It's nice to meet you, Anna," said Arianna.

"L- Likewise."

Arianna grinned, her eyes crinkling on the edges. "Rapunzel can be a handful at times, don't you think?"

Licking her dry lips, she stammered, "Uhm... Els- Elsa's not my girlfriend."

"Oh?" Her stiff nod was quickly answered, "But you like her. Otherwise, you wouldn't be blushing that hard when she was mentioned."

"Y-You don't mind?"

"Goodness, no!"

"I don't think you have to worry about that here," Frederic promised. "If there's one thing I love about Olaf's family, they're open-minded. It's easy to talk to them and it's never dull."

"Agreed." Arianna patted the redhead's shoulders. "And it's 2017. No one cares about gender anymore... I think."

A hearty giggle fell out of the lady's lips before excusing herself to the kitchen. Frederic volunteered to help with decorating while Rapunzel and Alice played around. Kristoff, on the other hand, simply stood by Anna's side.

"Elsa's not my—"

" _I heard_ ," Kristoff confirmed. " _Thanks for not being detailed about it. Rapunzel would always explain it directly to the point._ "

"Direct to the point can be nice too." Anna walked over to the tree, intent on removing unnecessary decorations to distract herself. "Sometimes."

Kristoff hummed. " _Sometimes_."

The next few minutes consisted of polishing up the tree. Anna wondered why Kristoff allowed her to redecorate the product of his daughter's artistic sensibilities when he was proud of it, but she guessed it had something to do with Charlotte's opinion.

" _Alright, everyone! It's time to- What in the blazes?"_

Dropping the ornament on hand, Kristoff gaped at his wife who was sporting the same expression, only towards the tree. " _T-This—_ "

" _None of your excuses,_ " she quickly cut him off. " _Alice, what did I tell you about Christmas balls?"_

" _But it looks pretty..._ "

" _You don't need that many, honey. The tree is beautiful, but with these decorations, it can't be seen._ _Weren't you the one who wanted a white tree this year?"_

" _I... I..._ " Alice blinked. " _I can't see the tree!"_

A breath caught somewhere between relieved and amused left Kristoff, and he burst out a full-blown laugh which was later joined in by the others.

Tugging on her father's shirt, the girl said, " _Papa, let's remove the balls! I can't see the tree!"_

" _Not now, honey,_ " Charlotte intervened. " _It's time for breakfast. Elsa cooked for us._ "

" _Elsie?!"_

" _Aaaaand there she goes._ " Charlotte sighed as her daughter ran to the dining room and shifted her attention to the redhead, plastering on an apologetic smile. " _I'm not expecting much from Toph, but don't be afraid to say no to her, okay, Anna? Toph's already spoiling her enough_."

" _Hey!"_

" _It's true_." Olaf agreed as he entered the house with Marshall and Ariel, their faces flushed from the cold. " _I can't blame Anna for not saying no. It's hard not to give in to **that** kind of face. I remember how Elsa used to be that way._ "

"Really?" Anna mentally took note of the information.

Rubbing his sleeved arms to keep warm, Marshall explained, "Remember when I told you about Elsa being boyish back then? She's also restless and always wanted to do something for the sake of doing something."

" _Harsh, but true._ " Charlotte giggled. " _Anyway, it's time for breakfast!"_

Rapunzel jumped to her feet. "What did Elsa cook?"

" _You'll know once you get there. Now, come! The food is waiting!"_ Charlotte skipped her way out, leaving the others sharing questioning glances.

"Well," Rapunzel was the first to speak. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm famished."

" _Same. Let's go._ " Kristoff led the way.

No one else talked until the archway that led to the dining room appeared in view.

Anna swallowed repeatedly for various reasons. Charlotte said it was Elsa who cooked. If this sudden smell wafting through the air was any sort of clue as to what the meal was, her mouth watered in anticipation.

" _Yummy,"_ Alice's voice echoed from inside.

Beside the table was Elsa squirming as Charlotte, Senya, and Gerda surrounded her. " _Elsa, you_ _ **have**_ _to tell me your recipe,_ " Charlotte whisper shouted.

"No, tell me!" Senya clasped Elsa's hands with hers. "I need that to make Olaf eat healthily."

" _What did I do?"_

Four heads turned to the entrance after hearing the photographer's voice. Anna's heart stopped when Elsa bit the side of her lower lip. Heat crept its way to her face and she let her eyes fall on the meal perched on the table.

" _That!"_ Charlotte pointed to the piece Alice was happily nibbling on. " _That's a radish. Alice is eating it like it's nothing!"_

" _Seriously?"_ Olaf grabbed a piece and took a bite. " _Oh! Oh wow! Scrumptious! Elsha, zij chu jusht get better again?!"_

" _I'd appreciate it if you leave some for us._ " Kristoff took his usual seat beside his daughter. " _Geeze, babe. You weren't kidding. There **is** a feast in here._ "

" _Elsa couldn't stop._ "

Gerda laughed as she placed another bowl on the table. " _Why don't we start eating, hm? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"_

Everyone took their seats with minor adjustments, seeing that they had seven new people in the room. With every seat occupied, Anna finally understood why Gerda had a huge table despite there only being four of them in the house when they first arrived: Gerda, Kristoff, Charlotte, and Alice.

Anna blindly watched everyone fill their plates up with assorted Chinese food.

" _Aren't you going to eat?"_

A full minute passed before Anna realized that the question was directed at her. She blinked. Everyone had stopped eating sometime during her daze and were now watching her attentively, silently asking the same question that Gerda just did. After all, her plate _was_ empty.

"Oh, I'm... I will."

"Not fond of Chinese food?" Arianna asked from the other end of the table.

"No, I'm fine with it," Anna hurriedly promised when she saw Elsa's face drop. "It's just... there are too many and I... I don't know what to take first."

"That's easy." Ariel took a piece of each food and placed them on Anna's plate. Anna was about to say something when she was silenced by a mischievous look from the older redhead. "You _always_ take as many as you can on a menu when we eat in Chinese restaurants."

"Really?" Senya grinned. "Maybe I should fill my plate before you eat them all?"

"I—" Anna coughed, her face sporting the same color as her hair. "That was a long time ago. I can control my urges better now."

" _There's more where that came from. No need to hold back_ ," Gerda insisted and took a bite off a dumpling. Anna, feeling considerably relaxed when the lady didn't tease, obliged.

"You're lucky Elsa had the urge to go Chinese then," Rapunzel playfully commented. "What a coincidence."

" _I'm curious._ " Olaf placed his now-empty glass of orange juice on the table. " _Why all these?"_

Elsa shyly twisted the fork she was holding. " _We had the ingredients._ _And I... I wanted to make something everyone can enjoy. I heard that you can never go wrong with fried rice._ "

" _You_ _ **can**_ _if someone is allergic to an ingredient,_ " Kristoff deadpanned.

Elsa's fingers stilled and a flash of uncertainty slipped across her face.

"I'm only allergic to cats," Anna assured.

"And I'm allergic to shrimps," Ariel added. "I guess I'm lucky too? Because it's a chicken fried rice."

Warmth had spread from Anna's chest when the color went back to Elsa's face after being drained by Kristoff's comment. Although the reasonable worry about allergy came late, it was sweet of her to consider cooking something everyone could eat.

It was a bonus for Anna as well because if Elsa preferred Italian, she was a sucker for Chinese.

" _You almost made everything awkward,_ " Olaf grumbled.

" _Hey, it's a legitimate thought,_ " Kristoff said. " _It's better to be safe than sorry._ "

" _It's fine,_ " Elsa intervened. " _Toph is right. I should've asked before making something. I wouldn't_ _want to_ _cause anyone an allergic reaction._ "

Ariel grinned and answered by putting a spoonful of fried rice into her mouth. Anna mirrored the action and savored the flavor and texture of the rice. It wasn't oily like the other versions she had eaten before and made the taste of the toppings ever more balanced and delectable.

" _Allergy is bad, right?"_ Alice wondered.

" _Yes, sweetie_ ," Charlotte said. " _Sometimes, a simple contact can c_ _ause_ _serious harm. But sometimes, it takes a while before it affects someone._ "

" _If Anya's going to be family, we can't have cats?"_

Rice went down the wrong pipe and Anna choked pitifully. Ariel blinked rapidly, a spoon inside her mouth, along with nearly everyone in the room. Quickly grabbing a glass of water, Anna pushed back the food with the tasteless liquid and willed herself to breathe again.

" _I'm sorry?"_ Charlotte glanced at her husband who was busy trying not to laugh.

" _Anya is Elsie's girlfriend, right? Papa said that they're like you and Papa._ "

Charlotte's mouth was similar to a fish's while her eyes alternated between Kristoff, Anna, and Elsa. Anna could feel other pairs of eyes boring on the side of her head but did her best not to feed her curiosity as to who they belonged to. She already had an idea.

" _Where did you learn_ _ **that**_ _word?"_ Charlotte eventually asked, and then she narrowed her eyes at Kristoff. " _Babe, what did I miss this time?"_

" _It wasn't me! You know how I feel about her reading romance._ "

"That might've been my fault," Rapunzel admitted.

" _Rapz,_ " Elsa hissed, her opinion about the topic shown for the first time.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist. I was only introducing Anna to my parents. I didn't know Alice was back from their room."

"Wait," a voice on the side joined in. Anna shuddered and nervously looked at her left. On the far end of the table was Elsa's mother and father, both looking around for a clear explanation. "Anna is—"

"— _Elsie's girlfriend!"_

" _Alice_ ," Charlotte warned. " _It's not polite to cut people off, especially when an adult is talking._ "

The little girl deflated, a pout forming on her lips. " _I'm sorry_."

Mrs. Dalton smiled before studying the people around the table. "Uhm..."

"If that's true, then I'm glad I already met Anna before," Mr. Dalton said.

"I don't..." Anna couldn't finish her sentence because she didn't know what she was going to say. Or _where_ to begin, for that matter.

"Maybe you _will_ be a part of their family," Ariel chimed offhandedly. "With the way things are—"

Anna kicked her cousin's shin under the table, mildly sated when there was a disgruntled squeak. The glare the older redhead shot her didn't even make her feel sorry.

"I'm just saying, you're my cousin," Ariel irritably explained.

With the statement being unexpected, Anna furrowed her brows. Her cousin sighed and looked across the table where Marshall was. He blinked a couple of times before a blush appeared on both their cheeks. The exchange was unusual, which caused Anna and Elsa to look at each other, mutual confusion heavy on their faces.

Marshall cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, remember when Anna and I told you about Ariel?" Their parents nodded. "She's... She's my girlfriend now."

The only sound that could be heard after the confession was the clanking of Alice's spoon and fork against the plate. She was already minding her own business after her mother reprimanded her, and Anna was irrationally jealous. It must be nice, being a child again and not worrying about complicated things.

"Oh my," Arianna cooed.

Elsa jolted and snapped her head forward, breaking her gaze from her brother and turning to Anna instead. Her thoughts didn't need voicing out as Anna instinctively answered, "I didn't know! Well, I _know_ there was something between them because Marshall asked me for permission, but I didn't know they were already official."

Marshall gasped, "Anna!"

" _He_ _ **asked**_ _you?_ _!"_ Charlotte gaped when Anna immediately stuttered out an affirmative. " _Wow. He must be serious._ "

"Thanks a lot," he grumbled.

The table shook as everyone laughed.

While they were busy getting on the new couple's case, Anna gave her cousin a side glance. She could tell that Ariel was embarrassed for the attention being pinned on her and Marshall, but there was also a hidden sense of relief. The reason, other than to simply inform, behind the news was something the younger redhead highly appreciated and when their eyes met, she mouthed a 'thank you' which Ariel acknowledged with a thumbs up on her lap, hidden from anyone else's line of sight.

* * *

 **If some of you were confused or shocked about Ariel and Marshall's relationship (which I can't really blame you for, since I've been sporadic on my updates lately), there was a whole paragraph devoted to it in "Chapter 25: Ariel and Marshall" and a brief mention in "Chapter 26: Welcome to Corona".**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	35. One on One

**Reminder: In chapter 20, Anna told Rapunzel that Vanessa used to be her best friend and that she knew how it feels to be betrayed.**

* * *

 _'Stay with me, my sweet_  
 _I know I'm being selfish_  
 _But, stay by my side...'_

* * *

Elsa didn't know what possessed her to cook Chinese food and to find out that it was Anna's favorite was a blessing. From the time she was cooking until when the redhead took her first bite, she had been nervous that she couldn't eat herself. The moment that face brightened up similarly to a child given a candy, her worries were thrown to the back corner of her brain as easily as a forgettable dream.

Anna ate way more than she had seen her do before, and _that_ was the best compliment she ever received that morning.

But since they were done eating, nothing was between them anymore; no food and table to serve as a barricade. Elsa was embarrassed for cooking a feast with Anna in mind and knowing that Rapunzel might've said something offhandedly before breakfast didn't help.

"I'll wash these," Charlotte offered. "You've already done your part."

"You're going to be busy, right?"

"Mama's already here and itching to help out," Senya assured. "I'll gather the ingredients for the cookies and cakes. You girls just put these in the kitchen and tidy up."

"We're going to finish putting up the decorations," Olaf announced. "There're still a few left, but since Alice wanted to help," As if on cue, Alice began squealing excitedly as she left the dining room, "we might not be able to finish until lunch time."

"I'm offended," Kristoff grumbled.

Charlotte pinched the bridge of her nose and groaned. "Olaf, put your brother in place if he's getting out of hand, please."

"With pleasure," Olaf chuckled darkly and cracked his knuckles.

"You're aware you don't look like a villain, right?" Marshall sneered.

"Looks can be deceiving." The photographer wagged a finger. "Dad was the one who taught me that."

"And I've taught you well," Kai praised. Frederic laughed at the interaction and happily offered a helping hand with decorating.

Everyone dispersed, Kristoff grumbling to himself about how there wasn't anything wrong with being a good father, and left the four high school girls to themselves. Silence surrounded them with unspoken questions hanging in the air. There were many things Elsa wanted to point out, to ask about to each of them, and she didn't know how best to approach it.

"I'll take these to the kitchen." Anna gestured to the plates placed on top of each other. "Do you want me to get towels?"

"No need to. We have a spray over there." Elsa gestured to the left side of the room where said spray was on top of a cupboard. "Alice's place is the only messy one."

The redhead nodded and carried the plates to the kitchen. Elsa watched her disappear around the corner, bit her lower lip, and turned to glare at the brunette who squeaked at the sudden attention.

"W-What?"

"You introduced Anna to your parents as my girlfriend?" Elsa whisper-shouted, not wanting anyone from the other rooms to hear.

"It was meant as a joke!"

Ariel's brows furrowed. "That might not have been a good idea. Anna likes Elsa for real and being called her girlfriend when they're not can't be good for her right now."

"I know," Elsa agreed without delay. Then, Ariel's words caught up with her and a massive blush appeared on her face. "Uhm... what?"

Shaking her head and showing no signs of elaborating, the conservative redhead regarded the now-squirming brunette. "I'm sorry, Rapz. If it's a joke, maybe you can try and assure her that there's nothing behind it?"

"I honestly didn't think Alice was there, and Mama and Papa didn't believe me anyway. They talked to her after that. I know she told them it wasn't true," Rapunzel replied, though the way her voice shook at the end showed that she was taking Ariel's words to heart. "She didn't react badly."

"That's not the point," Elsa said. "I don't want to take advantage of her."

The brunette nibbled on her lower lip and ran a hand through her short hair. After three more strokes, she raised her hands in defeat. " _Ugh!_ Now, I'm starting to worry! Okay, okay. I'll talk to her. Just... I promise I didn't mean any harm."

Elsa and Ariel smiled. "We know."

* * *

Maybe it was the ache of her belly from overeating, or the obvious way Mr. and Mrs. Dalton looked at her, or the awkward glances from Elsa, or maybe... maybe she just needed some time to think. Alone.

Whatever the reason was, nobody stopped Anna from stepping out of the dining room when she excused herself to the front porch after finishing the task of bringing the dirty utensils to the kitchen. She was, however, accompanied by Rapunzel.

Something she didn't appreciate.

Ultimately, it was the brunette's fault why everyone thought there was something going on between her and Elsa. Even if Ariel and Marshall willingly put themselves on the spot so that she and Elsa wouldn't be, the damage had been done.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

Anna tensed and glanced at her company from the corner of her eyes. "About?"

"Calling you Elsa's girlfriend. I was only teasing, but I think I went overboard."

There was a crestfallen look on Rapunzel's face. It was surprising because she had always been blunt and direct. Anna had become accustomed to her constant teasing and, at times, brutally honest personality. To hear her apologize for her behavior was kind of unusual.

"Why did you say it?"

"I don't know," Rapunzel answered with little confidence. "Maybe I wanted to see your reaction? About Elsa being your girlfriend."

"And? How was it?"

"I'm really sorry, Anna. I only wanted to know if you've thought of that. You do like her, right?"

Anna adjusted herself and was pleased to feel the knot in her stomach beginning to relax. "I think it's more than like now," she whispered. "I don't want her to be my girlfriend, Rapz. Not yet. Not when... when there're so many things going on."

"Do you think she's not ready? Is it because of what she's going through?"

Thoughts began to swirl in Anna's head and she wrung her hands together. She wanted to keep her mouth shut because nobody needed to know how she truly felt about this, but as she kept learning more and more about Elsa and the people around her, she had to admit that it was getting more difficult to keep these thoughts at bay. Having Rapunzel think that she thought Elsa was weak was something she couldn't live with either.

"It's because of what _I'm_ going through."

Only silence was what met her resigned response. For a second, Anna thought that Rapunzel left after her long pause, but the body sitting beside her and patiently waiting for an explanation said otherwise.

"I... can't commit to a relationship. It's not because I think Elsa's not ready. It's because _I'm_ not. I don't want to be with someone because I can never be sure if their feelings for me are real. They can act sweet, say romantic things, and state dreamy promises of forever, but those are things people can do even without meaning them." She lowered her head and whispered, "I don't even know if Elsa feels the same way."

It wasn't a lie. Maybe she had heard Elsa's awkward confession to Gerda, but it was questionable at best. Did Elsa think more about it? Did she find the answer? Her feelings, were they real? Anna didn't want to hope and tried her best to think of the other painful outcome. Even if it wasn't ideal, it would save her the disappointment when Elsa realized that what she felt for her wasn't real.

"If she does?" Rapunzel's eyes softened when Anna failed to hold back a whimper. "Do you want to talk about it? If... If you don't want to, it's fine. But if you want to talk, I can always listen."

"Why? You're not obligated to."

"I already think of you as my friend, Anna, even if we started out wrong. It's not easy sharing, I know. But it's easier than keeping everything inside. You'd be surprised how much talking can lift a weight off your shoulders." The brunette laughed, a faint smile adorning her lips. "It's better than letting it consume you."

Rapunzel was the closest person Anna would readily consider as a friend aside from Elsa, and even then, she had reservations regarding sharing secrets and learning hers. Anna could feel that there was something about the brunette's words that meant more than what was let up, but truthfully speaking, she was far too worried about her own misgivings that she honestly didn't have time to think about someone else's.

Elsa was an exemption.

It was terrible to think that way right after Rapunzel called her a friend, but really, when was the last time Anna ever had one?

"Thanks, Rapz."

Acceptance showed on Rapunzel's face and she patted Anna's shoulder before standing up and removing any visible dirt from her butt. "I'll be inside if you need me."

"Sure."

As soon as she was left alone, Anna wrapped her arms around herself and held her breath for a few seconds before releasing it slowly. She was glad that Rapunzel didn't pry, but she hated how vulnerable she felt after talking about a portion of her own problems.

Rapunzel was the first person outside her family that Anna had ever shared the issue related to Vanessa with even if it was lacking in great detail. Knowing that someone out there knew that she and Vanessa used to be very close? It made her feel exposed, weak, and terrified.

* * *

Elsa was wiping along the table and trying to be subtle with her glances towards Ariel. It was only the two of them in the dining room, later to be accompanied by Senya and Charlotte once they'd gathered enough ingredients for the desserts. Despite her worry about what was going on with Rapunzel and Anna at the time, Elsa had to make the most of this solo opportunity with Ariel.

"What is it?"

Elsa squeaked and flushed at the sound that left her. Ariel giggled behind a dainty hand.

 _When did she gain that confidence?_

Clearing her throat, Elsa asked, "W-Were you serious?" Ariel stopped laughing and tilted her head. "About you and Marshall."

"Oh." Ariel rested her palms on the table, her own blush dusting her cheeks. "Yes."

"Wow." Elsa breathed. "Wow, uhm. W-When did that happen?"

"A week before vacation. We've been... dating for a long time."

"How long are we talking about?"

"More than a year."

"What?!" Elsa blurted, taking a deep breath when Ariel winced. "Wasn't he hurting you back then? He was with _those_ people and- I'm sorry, I'm confused."

There was a moment's hesitation before Ariel explained everything that went on during the school years prior to Elsa's arrival. Elsa learned that Ariel knew Marshall's reason for being friends with Vanessa and that he was reluctant to do it, knowing that it was Ariel they were tormenting. As she listened, the guilt during the time she realized why her brother was doing it weighed on her again, but along with it was a clearer understanding of him.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"What?"

"If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have done those things."

"I'm not blaming you, Elsa. If anything, I want to thank you." Ariel placed a hand on top of hers. "If you didn't stand up against him, I was afraid he'd stay longer with them. I know he and I talk and go on dates, but sometimes, being with people who act hostile every day could transform anyone into one."

Sometimes, Elsa wondered how someone could be this kind or forgiving. Ariel had the right to get angry at her for being the reason why Marshall acted the way he did, but instead, she chose to say thank you for standing up against him. Like this, she reminded Elsa a little bit of Cindy—always looking at the bright side of things.

"Elsa...?"

Feeling a slight dampness on her cheeks, Elsa blinked and quickly retrieved her hand back to hastily wipe her eyes. Worry was etched on the redhead's aquatic eyes, but she was glad there weren't any follow up questions and comforting pats or hugs. It would only make things worse.

Mentally counting to five, Elsa calmed enough to give a watery smile. "He's lucky to have you."

Ariel laughed with reddened cheeks, the tensing of her shoulders leaving. "I think he's luckier to have _you_. I let him do those things because I thought it was better if I'm the one getting hurt instead of other people. But you? You did everything you could to _stop_ him."

"He doesn't listen to me," she grumbled. "He always finds a reason to prove that he's right."

"Because it's never easy to admit when one is wrong," Ariel explained. "He _does_ listen to you, even if it's not obvious. I know he can be reckless, unreasonable, and extreme, but he has your best interest at heart. That's one of the things I love about him."

Elsa didn't know what to say and chose to say nothing. She knew Marshall worried about her immensely. She also knew he could get extreme. A good example was him telling Anna about her and Cindy. Through it all, she knew that it was only him being a brother. A brother who was trying to catch up to the times they had already lost.

"What are you doing?"

The question startled Elsa, causing her to look at Ariel who was staring at the archway. Elsa followed her gaze and saw Rapunzel standing right there with her head and full attention down the hall. It was a full minute before the brunette looked at them.

"Nothing," the brunette promised as she slowly stepped in. "Sen and Charlotte aren't here yet?"

"Mhm," Ariel answered.

"That must be _a lot_ of ingredients." Rapunzel's grin faltered when her eyes landed on Elsa's piercing gaze. "What?"

"Are you okay? You look... Is something wrong?"

"Nope." Elsa was not convinced and Rapunzel sighed. "I just saw your mom, okay? Passed by her along the hallway. Nothing happened!" She waved her hands when blue eyes widened. "I didn't do anything, a-and..."

"And...?" Ariel pried.

Rapunzel shook her head and smiled. "It's nothing."

"Rapz," Elsa warned.

"It's nothing, I swear! I think..."

"What is i—"

"It's time!" piped in a new voice. The three girls instinctively ran to Senya and Charlotte who stumbled to the dining room with the ingredients on hand to help. "Let's try to finish one before the other and we can start putting them in the oven."

Senya placed little boxes on the table with a huff. "I'm telling you, even if you're a pastry chef, I don't think this will work without a proper tier cake stand," she said, picking up from where they'd left off of their conversation before coming in.

"We won't know until we try," the chef retorted. "And it's always a beauty to experiment."

The musician rolled her eyes and spread out the ingredients, oblivious to the spot she saved her little sister from. Elsa and Ariel glanced at the younger brunette who was happily helping out with measuring cups. Whatever it was that bothered Rapunzel, Elsa only hoped it wasn't something she needed to worry about.

* * *

A door swinging pushed Anna to lift her head from her knees, fumbling for a bit and half-wondering what Rapunzel might've forgotten, only to see that it was Mrs. Dalton. They locked eyes for a lengthy period, Anna feeling like a deer caught in the headlights with the way the lady simply looked on with a neutral face.

She suddenly regretted isolating herself from the others.

"Hi," Anna tried through the huge lump in her throat.

A subtle jolt was the initial reaction and the air grew thick.

Mrs. Dalton was cautious as she sat on the chair closest to the door, three spaces away from Anna. "You're dating Elsa?" she asked tentatively. "Alice said you're her girlfriend."

"R-Rapunzel was only teasing. I'm not- Elsa's not my- We're..."

Mrs. Dalton furrowed her brows. "Why would she tease about that?" Anna flinched and was unable to say anything, but that alone was already an answer. "Oh."

A deep blush colored her cheeks. It was one thing to discuss this with Elsa's best friend and brother. But to her mother? It was getting serious fast and Anna didn't know if she was in the correct mindset to keep up with what life carelessly tossed at her.

"Is she- Is she happy?" The face of Elsa's mother was pale and her eyes were red-rimmed. It wouldn't take a genius to see that she lacked sleep and proper rest. Anna wanted to believe she knew why that was. Maybe Mrs. Dalton finally realized her mistakes and was regretting everything? It would've been perfect.

But Anna was a skeptic.

"If you mean about me liking her, she's fine with it," she answered with an air of confidence she completely based on the way Elsa's eyes had shone when she gave her that scarf. "If you mean completely happy, no. She still longs for... for you."

Mrs. Dalton involuntary whimpered, her eyes watering. Anna felt a stab in her insides and had to physically restrain herself from looking away. This woman- no. _Elsa_ looked like this woman when she was crying, and it was painful to watch.

"We messed up, didn't we?" Mrs. Dalton's voice broke.

"You did. I can understand why taking care of Cindy was important, but I can't understand why you had to ignore Elsa along the way. Even when Cindy died, it was still about her." Anna bit her lip, contemplating for a second before surrendering to her curiosity. "How can you do that?"

Tiny sniffles were heard from the lady as she tried her best not to cry. Maybe it was her pride. Maybe it was her status as a parent, as someone older and more powerful. Maybe she hadn't cried in front of someone who was years younger than her before, someone who was even younger than her youngest child.

That air of authority, seeing the refusal to give in and admit that this 'child' had a point... It should've annoyed Anna, but it didn't.

"I know I don't know everything that happened because I wasn't there," Anna acknowledged, "but from what I saw back in Arendelle and the things I heard from everyone, I can't help but think it's so unfair. You had a twin. One of them died, but the other one still lives. What are you doing?"

"You do know you're talking to your crush's mother, right?"

"I'm telling you _because_ you are her mother."

Mrs. Dalton's laugh came out wet and strangled, and as simple as that, her mask was ripped off and left her a sobbing mess. "You're something else, Anna. I don't know if you'll believe me, but those are the same questions I asked myself when Elsa was hospitalized. _What have I done?"_

Anna wanted to believe her. Badly. Because Elsa deserved this freedom. After the years of turmoil, Elsa deserved a break. She had been holding back on being happy and that kind of practice had to stop.

"What kind of mother am I to only see these things when her life was in danger?" Mrs. Dalton's way of speech teetered between Arendellian and Coronian. "Why didn't I see how much we've been hurting her? _To think that I... I even left her here alone in the place where Cindy died! I'm a monster!"_

Mrs. Dalton was futilely holding back on the sobbing. Her tears seemed to have lives of their own as they simply spilled out.

It left Anna torn.

This woman was Elsa's _mother_ and she was talking to her as if she knew what it must've felt to lose a daughter. Like she had been there to witness everything happen. Maybe she had to stop. Regardless of everything, this woman was an adult that she had to respect and the mother of the girl she... loved. There were limitations.

"You know, it was hard... to make her believe in me. She was afraid to trust me because she thought I only felt this way towards the girl she was trying to live as." Despite the continuous sobs and sniffles of her only company, Anna didn't stop. It was terrible to make Elsa's mother cry. The thought scared her if she was being honest. But there she was, doing exactly that. "And when she did, she started doubting herself. She didn't know how to deal with her own feelings. She said that... that she was being selfish."

"W-What?"

Fingers absently curled on the edge of the bench she was sitting on. She remembered that time in Gerda's music room where Elsa told her about her last performance and what happened after that. She remembered the previous day, right outside the restaurant where she gave Elsa her gift. Elsa had uttered a simple question that she hurriedly brushed off, but one that gave Anna an idea of what she truly felt.

 _[Do I even deserve it?]_

"She thought it was selfish of her to be happy when Cindy couldn't be." A pang of pain tugged in Anna's chest at her own admittance. "She felt guilty for being alive."

It was the tipping point.

Mrs. Dalton broke down completely and choked out in the most pained voice Anna had ever heard from her, " _Oh, Elsa_."

Anna pressed her lips tight and painfully watched the woman cry her heart out. They weren't close enough to permit her reaching out and touching Mrs. Dalton to offer comfort. She wasn't good at comforting people her age, let alone someone significantly older.

Minutes passed and after a self-debate, Anna decided to let loose once in a while and placed a hand on the shoulder of this broken figure. The moment their eyes met, her chest tightened at the exhausted and swollen, tear-stained eyes.

Was she a terrible person? Was this alright? Maybe, maybe not. Anna would probably regret this someday. But there was no turning back.

"Queenie," Anna paused, wavering upon calling Elsa's mother by her name. "I don't want Elsa to get hurt. If I could only feel her pain and alleviate it somehow, I would. But to be honest? That's not my job." A defeated smile pulled at her lips. "There's no way I can replace a parent's love."

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	36. Dilemma

' _Forgive me if I were to stay silent  
_ _I just can't think of any words to show I feel  
_ _I wonder if someday I'll find the courage  
_ _Maybe then it would be too late...'_

* * *

In the end, Anna didn't come back to the kitchen after excusing herself. It shouldn't have impacted Elsa badly; they lived under the same roof and would see each other for long hours every day. However, it wasn't until they were baking the first batch of cookies that she remembered it was the redhead that Rapunzel was last with.

Elsa had confronted the brunette about her change of mood right after passing by her mother down the hall, but the girl remained true to her words. "Nothing's wrong," she insisted, even though her smile was strained.

It made Elsa uneasy.

If her hunch was correct, then there was definitely _something_ she needed to worry about. Maybe it was a stretch and only her pessimist talking, but if Rapunzel was _this_ awkward and making a conscious effort to hide something, there must be something wrong.

"You okay, Elsa?"

Breath hitching as she heard the sudden interruption, Elsa's gloved hand rested on the head of the third snowgie—a baby snowman—she created. Her head was lowered, but she let her eyes drift upwards to see her brother sitting across her on their family's snow-filled yard.

"No," she blurted. "I-I me—"

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked, stopping whatever deluge of lame excuses Elsa would undoubtedly say.

Everything, she wanted to say then. Their parents hadn't talked to her even once ever since the previous night and they'd be leaving in a couple of days with Olaf, Senya, her Uncle Kai, and Rapunzel's parents. Why were they in Corona? Why after three years of not coming back? Not even during her birthday? Add to that the stress of the unknown reason for Rapunzel's guardedness and the looming conversation she and Anna would have to have since Alice's slip up.

There were many things that needed addressing, she could barely contain herself.

Elsa rubbed her temple with a barely constricted sigh. There was no way she could tell her brother that. She already knew what he thought about their parents, and there was no way he would know why Rapunzel was acting odd. It also wasn't his problem if she and Anna hadn't talked.

She, therefore, chose a topic that both of them could understand and something she wanted to talk about with him. "You didn't tell me about you and Ariel."

"T-That's... I wasn't sure how to say it."

"Did Anna know?" Anna told her she didn't know, but Elsa was curious. "When she took me home that one time, she said something about you courting Ariel."

"I think that was just something she blurted out." Marshall patted the soft snow around their feet and began building snowgies to join Elsa's little friends. "I'm positive she already had a crush on you then. Introducing her to Mom and Dad as my girlfriend might've been a blow to her pride."

"You... knew?"

"I told you, Elsa. You just didn't believe me."

"I," she paused, her eyes returning to the lumpy snow around her feet. "You were serious about lessening the damage to them, weren't you?"

"I _wanted_ to stop." From the way his voice sounded mellow, afraid an increase in volume would change things drastically, Elsa knew he was telling the truth. "But I didn't want them to treat you the same way Cindy was treated when we were kids. Ariel said it was fine, but I... I ended up hurting her... in more ways than one."

To distract herself, Elsa made to build a snowman much bigger than the ones she already had. Maybe it was because she felt guilty about it again that she couldn't stop. Even if Ariel said she was grateful for her putting a stop to the bullying, she couldn't shake the feeling of being responsible for her brother's terrible actions.

"That's why I'm glad," Marshall continued. "I'm glad that _that_ part of you didn't change. The girl who would always stand up against everything that's wrong? I don't know how to say it. I think I... I left it in your hands, you know? Dealing with them."

She pressed her lips together, forcibly pushing out the question, "What would you do if I didn't?"

Sighing, he poked the twigs on the head of his snowgie. "I don't know. Maybe even _I_ haven't changed much. The same older brother who would leave everything in his little sister's hands." He chuckled humorlessly.

Her gaze dropped to the army of snowgies she and her brother made as she bit her lip.

Memories of their childhood replayed vividly in her head, of her and Marshall standing up for Cindy's sake. He would always be there to back her up or scare the other children away because he was older and taller, but being the twin sister and classmate, it was always her who acted first.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I was wrong. It wasn't you who needed help. It was me."

Elsa's mouth opened but no words came out. She closed it and broke eye contact, unable to hold his gaze.

"I know I'm not the best brother out there. All I did was comfort you when you're sad and... never did anything to stop the source of your problems. I always depended on someone else to make you happy. But I want you to know that I love you and that I'm _trying_."

His words lit up the burning flame behind Elsa's eyes. She had done enough crying for a lifetime, but it didn't matter. Marshall maneuvered his way to her side before kneeling and scooping her into a warm embrace. He kissed her temple and repeatedly stroke her back while she knelt there, laying her heart out for her brother to see.

It wasn't every day she could hear him say something along those lines. She knew from his actions, no matter how wrong, that he loved and cared for her deeply. But up until he said it, she didn't know how much she longed to hear those words. Maybe because she needed reassurance. Being left by herself right after Cindy died, she questioned her existence for a long time that it was difficult for her to think that she was worth anyone's love and affection.

"Thank you," she sobbed, circling her arms around his neck. A heat radiated from his skin, and judging by the way the back of her neck felt hot, he, too, was crying.

Out there in the middle of the night, waiting for Christmas to approach, Elsa and Marshall were crying like children. Maybe that was what they were, but at the time, no one cared. They knew that they were flawed, but they were willing to give their relationship another try.

Maybe he was right.

Maybe he wasn't the best brother out there, but he was more than Elsa could ever ask for.

* * *

The lights inside the house and from the moon brightened up the yard. Anna was sitting on the stairs on the front porch with Ariel as they watched the Dalton siblings interact with each other. She had to restrain herself from rushing over when she saw Elsa crying, reminding herself that they were having a private conversation.

Which reminded her... "Why didn't you tell me you were already official?"

"Straight to the point, as always," Ariel tried to lighten the mood with an amused chuckle. Anna didn't budge. "I couldn't find the right time to tell you. There was this thing going on between you and Elsa. I can't come out and say it, can I?"

"Why do you say that like it's my fault?" Anna was half annoyed and half teasing. When Ariel was about to say something, she shook her head. "Since when?"

Ariel pushed up her eyeglasses. "A week after we went to the aquarium."

"I see." They were quiet after that, neither knowing what else to say.

They smiled when the Dalton siblings began a snowball fight. It was the first time they saw them become playful around each other and it was an odd, peaceful image worth remembering.

"Snowball fight!" Rapunzel announced, startling the cousins on the porch. "I challenge you to a snowball fight!"

"Ohoho, nice idea." Senya appeared behind the younger brunette. "How are we going to divide the teams?" she asked as soon as Elsa and Marshall reached them.

"I have no idea. First, let's see who wants to join. I'm joining and so are you, Sen. No excuses!"

The musician rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Count us in!" Marshall wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulders, locking the younger blonde in a headlock.

"Mars!" Elsa whined, but her grin betrayed her irritation.

"Can we join?" Ariel gestured to herself and to Anna.

"Of course! Three on three?"

Technically, there were only six of them on the porch while the others were inside the house. The people she had known the longest were outside and Anna chose to be wherever they were. Also, she and Elsa hadn't personally talked yet and, after her encounter with Queenie, she didn't want Elsa to be alone.

"Perfect timing!" Rapunzel exclaimed when the front door opened.

Olaf blinked. "What?"

"You're joining, right? We're going to have a snowball fight!"

"Seriously? Isn't it a little cold for tha- nevermind." Olaf laughed when he saw his cousins covered in snow. "W-Well, a-as much as I want to, you're already equal!"

"Then shoo! Go away!"

"That's right, go away!" Senya shoved her boyfriend aside. To the photographer's credit, he remained rooted to the spot despite his slender figure. "Oh shush! Go invite Kristoff or Charlotte to team up with!"

As if summoned, Kristoff appeared behind Olaf. " _Team up for what?"_

"Perfect! Alright, you're in. Time to draw lots! Four on four!" Rapunzel scribbled on a piece of paper that popped out of nowhere.

The huge blonde cocked his head and lifted an eyebrow at Olaf. " _What's going on?"_

"I think we're going to have a snowball fight."

The older Bjorgmann's eyebrows shot up and he was nodding vigorously in no time while sporting a boyish grin similar to that of Olaf's.

It started during that mistletoe narration from this morning, but Anna figured she might've finally understood what Charlotte meant by him spoiling their daughter. From what she'd noticed since the last few days, the guy did seem pretty laid back.

When the teams were decided, everyone looked to their opponents, amused.

"This is interesting." Rapunzel eyed the people from the other side. "Ariel, Elsa, and the brothers, huh?"

"I was afraid we'd have all the Bjorgmann's over there. Good thing Mars is with us," Senya giggled before she scratched the side of her cheek. "It _is_ a good thing, right?"

"This is..." Marshall cut himself off with a snort. "Okay. Elsa, Olaf, and Toph are seriously good at this. Don't hold back?"

"I wasn't planning to." Anna hoped she didn't sound uncertain. The last person she ever played a snowball fight with was her nephew, and she was losing on purpose.

"Then I'll leave Ariel to you." He averted his gaze when Anna gave her an incredulous look. "I don't think I can shoot one at her."

The irony made her laugh. Hearing Marshall say he couldn't shoot a _snowball_ at her cousin when, during the past couple of years, he had been tormenting her? It was ridiculous.

* * *

Wiping the snow off themselves proved to be a difficult task due to their nearly numb fingers. It was freezing outside and the adrenaline from their fight had worn off. They decided to call it off for the night and stepped inside the warmth of Gerda's abode while desperately searching for much-needed warmth.

" _Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh..."_

Senya's mellow voice grabbed Anna's attention, forcing her to look at the musician to see her dancing and twirling while removing her shoes, scarf, and jacket. She was alternating between humming and singing the lyrics of the song with an impossible grin on her face.

" _Bells on bobtail ring... making spirits bright..."_

Senya danced her way to the living room with her eyes closed, oblivious of the stares she was receiving.

"Shouldn't you say something?" Rapunzel whisper-shouted.

"You're her sister! Say something!" Olaf whispered back.

Alice danced, twirled, and sang along and Anna looked at the other occupants of the room to gauge their expressions. They were mirroring hers.

" _And she calls me weird,_ " Charlotte snorted upon entering the living room.

Elsa rubbed her arms. " _Where is everyone?"_

" _Fireplace, talking about anything and everything._ " Charlotte picked up a tray of gingerbread. " _Help me out?"_

" _Sure._ "

"Can I help?" Anna offered, her cheeks red from the time they spent outside. She gestured to the bodies partying around the tree. "I think they're busy with a concert."

" _It's okay. Elsa and I will just drop these off at the fireplace._ "

"I insist."

" _Alright then. Care to carry that one?"_ Charlotte puckered her lips to the remaining tray which the redhead happily grabbed. " _Thank you!"_

On their way to the fireplace, Anna was bobbing her head in tune with the distant singing from the living room. Later on, the sound was getting clearer in a form of a soft, whispered voice and she halted in her tracks. Elsa was walking away, unaware that she was no longer being followed. It was very soft and barely heard, but was she... singing?

Charlotte had stopped walking and shook her head at Anna with a pleased smile on her face, and Anna knew to keep her mouth shut.

" _Gingerbreads!"_ The pastry chef twirled around while balancing the trays on both hands. The lively action left Anna stunned and equally impressed.

" _Oh dear, why did you let Anna carry one of those?"_ Gerda stood from the couch and made a gesture of taking the tray from the redhead.

"It's okay, Gerda. I volunteered," Anna assured.

" _Oh._ "

" _What happened to 'leave her alone when she wants to learn something'?"_ Elsa asked.

" _Oh shush!"_

The confusion on Anna's face was only answered by Elsa in the form of a mere shrug before placing the tray on top of the coffee table, avoiding her parents' gazes. Anna did the same and, as soon as they were done, stood awkwardly beside the blonde.

"Who baked this? It's delicious," Arianna praised.

" _Oh please! You embarrass me!"_ Charlotte dramatically wiped her non-existent tears. " _I was the one who baked it and Elsa was the one who designed it._ "

"Really? Wow, Elsa! That breakfast you cooked was something, but I didn't know you were good with desserts too."

"T-Thank you."

"Do you have any plans for being a chef?" Frederic asked.

Having been involved in numerous circumstances similar to this uncomfortable silence, Anna curled her fingers on herself. The first time they'd met, she was informed by Queenie that as a child, Elsa wanted to be a chef. Was that true?

"No."

Her eyes flickered between Elsa and Queenie, trying to understand what was going on. The smile Elsa wore was sad but serene, whereas her mother's was borderline heartbreaking. They weren't looking at each other, but their faces spoke volumes.

 _It's another representation of Cindy._

"Right now, I don't know what I want to be," Elsa admitted. "Cooking is fun, but I don't know if I want to do it for a living. Watching Olaf and Senya manage their business makes me want to try arts, but I don't know if that's what I want to do for the rest of my life either."

"You have many choices," Arianna nodded sagely. "You're a gifted child. I know you'll give your all on whatever you decide to do."

"I agree," Frederic said. "Rapunzel's learning many things, thanks to you."

With her face flushed, Elsa coughed. "Thank you. If you don't mind, we'll be leaving now." She waved a hand, fumbled with herself, and took a step back.

"Elsa?"

Anna's breathing stopped along with Elsa's—she could practically feel it—as Mr. Dalton's voice hung in the air. Elsa already had her back turned to her father and was facing the redhead who was beginning to worry. There was a tension on the blonde's shoulders, her lips were trembling, and the earlier blush was quickly disappearing and being replaced by an even paler shade than what was considered healthy.

Elsa closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and reluctantly turned around. "Yes?"

"Can we talk? For a few minutes?"

There was no immediate response, which didn't surprise anyone. What surprised Anna was the vulnerable look on Mr. Dalton's face. Queenie had already laid her heart out to her, but it was the first time she saw Elsa's father like this.

Right there, sitting on the couch was King Dalton and, at the same time, wasn't.

The King Dalton that Anna had had the chance of meeting and hearing about was strict, stern, and sometimes, overbearing. Though he was the one who insisted she stayed over for shelter the night that it was raining, that kind of protective, fatherly gesture was different from the one she was seeing now.

This one was afraid.

There was fear, hurt and regret in his eyes that Anna was entirely familiar with. It was the same look she had seen on Elsa countless times before. Seeing both father and child wearing the same look made her feel mixed emotions. Her father was dead, and there were many things she wasn't able to tell him. Here, standing in front of her was a father and daughter who had a strained relationship. She couldn't leave them alone.

Anna wanted them to talk, to be honest with each other for once in their lives. But she also didn't want to put Elsa in a tight spot. Interference may be an option, but her words might only serve to pressure both sides—which was the last thing she wanted. Elsa was free to make her own choices, or at least that was what she kept telling herself. The constant arguments between her brain and heart left her confused and completely unmoving. She was a coward, plain and simple.

Maybe that was why she couldn't look at Elsa when the girl whispered a soft, "Okay."

* * *

 **It feels weird writing Christmas right after Halloween.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	37. A Shoulder to Lean On

' _I want to hold you close  
_ _Relax me with your kisses  
_ _I know you're waiting for me  
_ _I just have to be brave'_

* * *

Elsa had always longed to spend quality time with her parents. To talk to them, have them listen to her, and be open with each other. Now that it was happening, she had no idea how to act or what to say. She could only sway her legs back and forth under the chair she was sitting on.

It was her father who asked for a talk, yet her mother was also present. It didn't surprise her. Somehow, she expected it. But that didn't make it any more bearable. The three of them had been silent since stepping out of the house, watching the teenagers from other households run and enjoy Christmas' arrival.

"How are you?" Her father asked in Coronian, surprising Elsa. Whenever they would call by phone or Skype since they moved away without her, they never spoke in their own provincial accent.

"The truth?" Elsa looked at her parents when they didn't respond. "I'm happy because I have people who accept me for who I am."

"Elsa," her mother whispered.

"Why did you come?"

"We wanted to see you." It was her father who had the courage to answer. "...and to apologize."

The moment those words were uttered, there was a loud ringing in Elsa's ears. Her breathing halted for a moment too long and her eyes went completely unseeing. It shouldn't have come as a massive shock since her parents were already acting abnormally since they'd arrived, but it surprised her nonetheless.

"I know we've been... terrible parents," her mother continued. "You were always lively as a child, and all this time, I... I thought you were okay with our arrangement." There was a shuddering breath before a hand landed on top of Elsa's, jolting her awake from the shock. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Queenie's hands were trembling and freezing and Elsa forced herself to think it was simply because of the cold. It _was_ a white Christmas.

Slowly releasing the breath she had been holding, Elsa whispered, "You were already stressed. I didn't want to add to the burden because of a childish... jealousy." She shut her eyes as if it could shield her from the shame and guilt of feeling those emotions back then. "I wanted to take care of her _._ I wanted us to do it together, but... it was lonely _._ "

The last thing Elsa wanted was to break down in front of her parents. She was slowly coming to the realization that it was almost impossible not to. Even when she wasn't looking at them, she could hear the strangled breaths and wet pops of their breathing. They were crying, and it was difficult not to herself. She opened her eyes again to take in the sight outside her family's porch.

Her hometown.

Corona.

It was where she had been born and raised. It was where they'd left her. Elsa wanted to get angry, to ask why they had to do what they did, but she was only capable of feeling regret and pain. Regret that they couldn't be a happy family before and pain because it was impossible to be a complete family now that Cindy was gone.

"I'm sorry," Queenie sobbed. "You were right. We know nothing about you and it's making me angry at myself. We were supposed to be here for you."

"I'm sorry for being weak," King whispered. "For letting our emotions blind us. Because of our own selfishness, we left you here alone. And we... we ended up hurting you again."

"We're sorry for forcing Cindy's life on you, Elsa." Queenie faced her daughter. "I-I'm sorry that you had us as your parents. I'm sorry for hurting you, for not spending time with you when you were a child. I'm sorry for being a terrible mother. I'm sorry."

Every apology that slipped from her parents' lips served as sharp stabs in the chest. It was crazy how hearing them apologize made Elsa feel worse. She understood very well where they were coming from. The hurt, the fear, and the desperation to be forgiven were emotions she was well-accustomed to. She had been living her life for nearly four years with them.

It started when Cindy died.

Letting go was difficult. It was impossible to put into words the emotions she had felt when she lost her sister, to explain how empty life seemed to be the moment Cindy died. They had always been together. They knew each other as they knew themselves and even when they were separated, it was easy to know when the other was sad, angry, or happy. They were each other's half. And Elsa... was the only one left.

"Elsa." Her father knelt in front of her and held both her hands in a comforting grip. "When we said that we love you equally, we were serious. I know we weren't able to show it, but we feel it. You are our daughter, too, and nothing will ever change that."

"Don't ever think that you are Cindy's replacement because you're not." Queenie placed her hand on top of her husband's. "I know these are just words, but they're the truth."

It was frightening. Elsa couldn't remember ever being _this_ terrified of her parents. She was afraid because she believed every word. That tiny spark of hope was slowly building into a raging inferno and it was futile to even try keeping it small. She was afraid to trust them completely because she had been hurt for a long time, and yet, the spark was undoubtedly very strong that even after seventeen years, it never vanished.

"We know we've wasted years." King squeezed her hand with a firm gentleness. "But we want to start over. We're going to do it right this time, not because Cindy's not here anymore, but because we love you and we want to show you how much we do."

"Please give us another chance," Queenie pleaded.

One look at her parents and Elsa knew they were being honest. But it wasn't easy. Her mind screamed _no._ She knew there will come a time when they would compare her to Cindy again. It was inevitable. She wanted to trust them, but she didn't know how.

"I'm scared," she eventually whimpered. "I want to believe you, but I'm scared. I know that she was the better twin. I know it's easy to compare us." Elsa removed her hands from underneath her parents' and vainly wiped her eyes. "But it... it hurts because I... I love you so much."

* * *

Both of Marshall's hands covered his face while he was crouched over on the loveseat. Ariel was rubbing comforting circles on his back and would stop him whenever he insisted to go outside where his parents and Elsa were. Anna wanted to go out there as much as he did, but if he who deserved to be out there was restraining himself, she had to show some decorum.

Kristoff lifted up a sleeping Alice. " _I'll tuck her in._ "

As soon as everyone gave their acknowledgments, Kristoff and Charlotte went to deal with their daughter. The other adults were having a conversation on their own somewhere while the 'kids' wasted their time in the living room, wondering what was going on outside that front door.

"Can't you check?" Senya asked.

"I want to, but Dad asked me to leave them alone." Olaf bit his thumb. "They're still my aunt and uncle."

Meanwhile, Rapunzel was leaning against the arm of the sofa and absently twirling a loose string with her finger. She and Anna were the ones farthest from the front doors. The brunette's reasons were unknown, but Anna decided to stay this far away because she was afraid that if she was close enough, the urge to open that door would be too strong to resist.

"Hey." The soft-spoken voice ironically surprised Anna. "I... passed by Elsa's mother when I left you. Did she...?"

The question, though unspoken, beneath those green eyes burned right through Anna's head. Anna eyed the other occupants in the room to make sure that no one could hear them before answering the unfinished question. "We talked," she confirmed. "She wasn't rude or anything. She just asked about Elsa. How she was doing and the whole girlfriend thing."

Rapunzel groaned and plopped her head on the armrest. "I seriously messed it up, didn't I?"

"Maybe. I cleared it up, but I didn't deny my feelings."

"Really?"

"There's no point, right? They'll know either way. Everyone's not being discreet about it." Anna paused and lowered her head after realizing how rude that came out. "Sorry."

Rapunzel didn't say anything and Anna just _knew_ she'd offended her. She swallowed past the dryness of her throat, wanting but not knowing how to change the topic and act nonchalant. Before she even had the chance to, Marshall spoke over the fragile air.

"You guys." He removed his hands from his red face. "I-If you want to sleep, you can go."

"I'm worried, Mars. Even if I go, I won't be able to sleep," Olaf said.

"Why don't we grab ourselves some water to calm down?" Senya suggested to the exhausted group of people. They had been decorating and working nonstop for the entire day and it was a miracle they were still functioning this late at night.

"I'll stay," Marshall insisted.

"Mars, it won't do anyone any good if we stay here worrying," Ariel chided. "I know you're anxious, but you're tired. If you don't want to sleep, at least drink something to calm down."

A moment of contemplative silence and Marshall gave in. Senya didn't need to convince Olaf because he was already on his way to the kitchen. Anna followed the group, hyper-aware of Rapunzel tailing them at a reasonable distance.

"Guys, can we chill? It's already heavy enough as it is." Rapunzel grabbed a pitcher of water from inside the fridge. "It's supposed to be a happy occasion."

Olaf grabbed a few glasses and settled them on the table. "We don't know what's going on out there. It _could_ be a happy occasion for all we know." The slight quiver in his voice slipped through his optimism. "We can only wait and see."

"Right," Rapunzel agreed half-heartedly and poured water into everyone's glass.

"What do you think, Mars?" Olaf turned to his cousin. "Do you have any idea what's going on out there?"

"I want to think they're making it up to her." Marshall fiddled with his glass. "When Elsa moved out, they were miserable. Mom was crying every day and Dad would often spend time alone in the backyard."

"Do you think it's real?"

"Olaf!" Senya chastised.

"I want to make sure, Sen. You've seen how Elsa was these last few years. I don't want her to go through that again. I don't want them to give her any false hopes only to crush them again later."

"So do I, but Marshall is her brother."

Truthfully, Anna shared the same sentiment as Olaf. She felt the same way even if she wasn't there during those times. However, she couldn't pin the blame on Marshall either. He was only a freshman in high school when it happened and it was obvious that he regretted it.

"I do," Marshall answered. "Because it was the first time I saw them cry again after Cindy died."

Everyone held their breaths when the cousins never broke their heated eye contact, half expecting them to throw a punch and get it over with. Olaf was the one who caved in, letting out a lengthy, exhausted and partly relieved sigh. "I see."

The girls let out their breaths, glad that nothing happened.

Senya walked over to the drawers. "I'll make some coffee."

Rapunzel shared the pitcher with everyone but Anna, who politely rejected in favor of helping Senya make coffee. After feeling the tension between Marshall and Olaf, she suspected that water wasn't going to do much in helping her relax.

Senya eyed the black liquid in Anna's mug. "Are you sure you don't want cream with that?"

"I'm sure."

The musician offered the coffee she made to the others while Anna leaned on the kitchen counter and tried to steady her grip on the mug handle. She took a sip and her brows instantly drew together as the bitter taste nestled on her tongue.

Rapunzel cringed. "How can you drink that?"

"I—" Anna cleared her throat. "I'm in the mood for coffee, I guess."

"Oh come on, you obviously want to spit it out! Just add cream and sugar to it!"

"It's fine."

Anna ignored how everyone shook their heads and giggled at her stubbornness. When her eyes met Rapunzel's bright green ones again, her stomach did a flip and she had to quickly distract herself by drinking the demonic mug of scalding black coffee. The glint in those eyes was unnerving. It was _too_ observant.

Like Rapunzel could _see_ right through her.

They spent their time distracting themselves with topics unrelated to Elsa or the possible scenarios happening outside.

After a considerable amount of time and having finished drinking coffee, Anna placed the newly-washed mug on the drainer and wiped her hands with the towel. Marshall's head was leaning on his arms that were resting on the counter, Rapunzel had fallen asleep sometime during a random conversation, and Ariel was slowly dozing off, barely fighting back the lull of sleep.

"You should rest," Olaf suggested.

"You mean ' _we'_ ," Senya rectified. "We've been here for a long time. Elsa could already be in her room."

"Aren't you two sleepy?" Anna asked, curious as to why they were both wide awake.

Olaf shrugged. "We're used to pulling all-nighters. It comes with the job."

"Oh, right." Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose to ease a rising headache. She _was_ tired. "Elsa and Rapz mentioned something about you bringing their supposed-business to life."

Senya tilted her head. "Oh?"

"I... heard Elsa's editing videos." Anna didn't know what pushed her to say that, but when the two fidgeted in their seats, she decided to continue. "I didn't tell her."

"I'm really sorry, Anna," Olaf apologized. "I ju—"

"She told me why she can't go back to music. I didn't ask. I don't even know why she told me. She just did. I... I can't bring myself to tell her about my brother after hearing about it."

"Do you pity her?"

"What? No!" Anna lowered her hands to the kitchen island. "Maybe I'll tell her when things get lighter. For now, I- If Hans finds out, he's going to be relentless. He already _is_ even without knowing about her."

"I agree," Senya murmured. "Are you willing to go that far? We're talking about your brother here."

"This isn't what she needs right now. She hasn't even admitted to me about being Chelsea yet. I don't want to speak for her. She'll tell me when she's ready."

Olaf's face softened. "You have your own problems, don't you?"

Anna hoped her smile didn't look strange. Her mind had been made up since she found out about Cindy, but it didn't excuse her from feeling like the worst sister ever. She _was_ keeping the very information Hans wanted her to find since a year ago.

"Rapz." Senya shook her younger sister. "Rapz, the room is upstairs."

"Go away." The younger brunette sluggishly slapped away the disturbance. Senya wasn't deterred and shook harder than her previous attempt. " _Ugh._ I'm up, I'm up!" Rapunzel groaned and forced herself upright with great effort, covering her face and releasing a massive yawn, before leaving on wobbly legs.

Anna tapped her cousin's shoulders. "You'll sleep better in Elsa's room," she said, glad that Ariel was easy to wake. After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Ariel mumbled apologies as she went ahead.

Olaf took the liberty of waking Marshall and telling him to retire to his room. It was then that Anna wondered where Senya was sleeping. She wasn't sharing Elsa's room and it didn't look like she was sleeping in Olaf's either. Anna was half tempted to ask when the very same woman broke her train of thoughts.

"You should go to sleep, Anna."

"I don't know. I don't think I can."

"Just try, okay? Lie down and close your eyes. Elsa wouldn't want to see you exhausted while waiting for her." Senya smiled when Anna worried her bottom lip. "Just try. I'll be fixing some of the loose decorations in the living room. We lost track of the things when we started dancing and singing earlier."

The musician excused herself to the living room. Having nothing else to do, Anna followed after her and saw how messy the room was. _How did I not notice?_ Feeling bad about leaving the woman alone to deal with this, Anna was about to lend a hand when Senya gave a stern look. She surrendered to her fate after that and went upstairs, changed out of her clothes, and released her hair from their braids.

Ariel and Rapunzel were sound asleep on the mattress by the floor.

With an exhausted sigh, Anna went to take one side of Elsa's bed. As soft and fluffy as it was, she had a hard time finding a comfortable position and catch even a wink of sleep. Uneasy thoughts spun inside her head and she knew she wouldn't be able to calm down until she had an assurance that Elsa was okay.

After what felt like a few hours of turning and shuffling, Anna was startled back to her senses when she heard the door open. The whispered worries and negativities in her head quieted and she held her breath in order to concentrate better on the sound. The door closed softly once more and was followed by soft, careful footsteps. As soon as the bed shifted, Anna bristled and lifted her head to see a person's silhouette.

"S-Sorry. Did I wake you?"

It was Elsa.

"No." Anna hoisted herself up to get a clearer view. The quiver in Elsa's voice was alarming. "No, I was awake."

From what little light graced the room, Anna saw Elsa's chest heave in a way someone's chest would when holding back on crying. Without a second thought and acting solely on instinct, she grabbed the back of Elsa's head and pulled her close.

Her heart split in half when she heard a strangled sob. Elsa's trembling hands wrapped firmly around her shirt enough that they dug into her skin. Despite the pain, Anna didn't complain. She placed a hand protectively on the back of the platinum blonde tresses and tucked her into the crook of her neck. She didn't know if these were tears of relief or sadness, but Elsa was crying and she needed to do something.

"I'm here." She pressed her lips to the top of Elsa's head. "I'm here, Elsa. I got you."

The grip on her waist tightened. Anna accepted the gesture because she didn't need to hear anything. As long as Elsa could cry as much as she needed to and release the pent-up frustrations if she had them, she was willing to wait until Elsa was ready. Even if it killed her, she would listen to these sobs and cries with no complaints because she knew from firsthand experience how it felt to cry without having a shoulder to lean on.

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	38. Regrets

They were in Marshall's car and on their way back to Arendelle.

Surprisingly, Elsa was in the backseat with Anna and Rapunzel. She had jumped on the back before anyone could and both Anna and Rapunzel agreed that since Ariel was the girlfriend, she should sit beside the guy. Everyone wondered what brought on the change of seating arrangements, but nobody questioned it. Anna was going to spend an entire ride with Elsa by her side and she wasn't going to complain.

The only problem was they weren't talking.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts ever since they'd left Corona. For Anna, she was thinking about the day Elsa's parents left for the city.

After Christmas, she noticed how Mr. and Mrs. Dalton moved and acted around their daughter. It was similar to the first time she had met them, but it lacked something that used to be there. There wasn't any underlying tension any longer. At least not the bad, stress-inducing kind. Whatever tension there was was caused by something else. Whatever it was, Anna was just glad to see them trying to work things out.

When it was time for Elsa's parents to go back to the city, Anna and everyone who remained for the rest of their vacation stood outside the garage, bidding farewells and greetings. It brought a smile to her face when Mr. and Mrs. Dalton kissed and hugged their children. She hadn't expected them to do the same to her, Ariel, and Rapunzel though.

New Year's Eve wasn't as emotionally draining as Christmas had been. There were fewer people in the Bjorgmann's home during the occasion, but nevertheless, it was a lively event. They spent the evening near a park—bundled up in sweaters, gloves, and scarves—where a light show was being held.

" _Instead of fireworks, we have lights_." Charlotte watched her daughter run to the railings where a nearby tree was lit. " _In summer, we have the lantern festival._ "

"Lantern festival?" Ariel asked.

"I remember that! There was one when I first came here for Sen's school project," Rapunzel said. "I even lit my own. It was beautiful!"

" _You should visit during the summer to see it!"_

"Maybe we will." Ariel giggled. "I've never seen a lantern festival before. We do have light shows in Arendelle, but the atmosphere here is more relaxing."

" _It's one of our tourist attractions._ " Kristoff walked over to them while carrying a tray of hot chocolates. " _When midnight hits, you'll see why._ "

"Forget midnight, I can already see why!" Marshall stood in awe. "The lights are even more breathtaking than I remember."

" _What, you're a tourist now?"_ Kristoff scoffed and Marshall punched him in the gut, nearly causing him to spill the hot chocolates. " _Careful!"_

Marshall cringed. "Sorry."

Anna smiled at the friendly banter before looking over at Elsa who was by Alice's side. It surprised her that Elsa had worn the scarf she had given for the blonde's birthday. When their eyes had met right after Elsa wore it, a shy smile was all it took for Anna's heart to swell with warmth.

That was their only interaction that day.

"Hey." Rapunzel's voice brought Anna back to the present. "Can we stop over somewhere? I need to pee."

Elsa snorted. "I told you to go before leaving."

"That was three hours ago!" Rapunzel crossed her legs and squirmed.

Marshall scanned the area, used to the brunette's way with words by now. "I think we're closing in on Starlight. I need to stretch. Mind if we take a break for a few minutes?"

"Great!"

The huge city name sign protruding out of the grass was the only thing that stopped Anna from asking what the guy meant by closing in on Starlight, having heard that same thing from Senya before. Rapunzel threw herself out of the car and sped to the nearest restroom when Marshall found a suitable parking space. After announcing that they'd be staying for a while, he and Ariel left for somewhere and left Anna and Elsa alone.

"So," Anna began awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

Elsa opened her mouth before closing it again. "Mhm."

Unconvinced, Anna tried to pry. "Elsa."

Ever since her breakdown, Elsa had been acting timid and reserved. When Anna asked if she wanted to talk about it, the only response she would receive was a simple "I'm alright" only to be avoided again. This had been going on for days and it was taking its toll on the redhead. She didn't want to force Elsa into talking, but the half-hearted responses were putting a strain on their relationship. Anna would _at least_ want to have a normal conversation.

"I'll tell you when we're alone," Elsa promised.

"We _are_ alone. Elsa, you started avoiding me ever since that night. Is it something I did?"

"No!" Elsa vehemently denied. "No, Anna. Really, I'm fine."

Anna didn't buy it, but because she was afraid to speak her mind, she remained silent. Part of her wondered if she should let herself loose and continuously probe until she received a believable answer. That maybe Elsa was bottling everything inside again and a little prodding was all she needed. But that mocking voice whispering in her ear reminded her that no one—not even Elsa—had the patience to deal with her old persistent nature.

An enthusiastic "Woo! Finally!" came from behind, and the two of them watched Rapunzel approach while wiping her hands with a tissue. "Are we going?"

Elsa shook her head. "We're taking a break."

"Oh." Rapunzel blinked. "Okay."

Knowing that she wasn't in a pleasant state of mind to be around Elsa at the time, Anna did what she does best in situations like these. Run. "I'll look for them," she said. She didn't wait for a response and left, mentally cursing herself for almost completely prying.

 _Patience, Anna. She'll tell you when she's ready._

* * *

Elsa chewed on her fingernails as she walked back and forth in front of Rapunzel who was leaning against the wall, following her every movement.

"Did you and Anna have a fight?"

She stopped walking and her eyes widened. A fight? Was that what it was?

Rapunzel pushed herself off the wall and didn't say anything for a full minute until it dawned on her. "Okay, hold on! Let me talk to her a—"

"Wait, no!" Elsa grabbed the brunette's elbow. "I-It wasn't her fault. I think I... I made her mad?"

"Okaaaay?"

Elsa inhaled deeply. "She was asking something and I couldn't answer."

"Something to do with your parents," Rapunzel stated. "Anna was asking about that?" Elsa's silence confirmed it. "Why _can't_ you answer?"

"I-It's not a big deal. I don't want to bother her with something trivial."

"What do you think are you doing now? She's worried about you."

" _That's why_ I don't want to bother her. Anna already helped me in ways she doesn't even know, but that's all I've been doing. Being helped. I don't want to abuse her kindness, Rapz."

"Okay, give me a minute to process this." This time, it was Elsa's turn to watch the brunette walk back and forth. "You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're afraid to completely let someone in here." Rapunzel tapped Elsa's chest. "I've seen how much Anna cares about you. I was there to see her _change_ from that judgmental girl to a worthy friend."

"Your point is...?"

"Isn't it about time you lower your pride?"

"I-It's not pride! I just don't want her to get involved in this."

"Exactly! _You_ don't want Anna involved. You said it's not a big issue. Well, why won't you say anything?"

"I told you, it's nothing!"

"Then why are you acting like this?" Silence. "In every relationship, you have to be honest even if it's hard."

"I know that. But Anna- She's... She's been dragged into this without a warning. I don't want her to feel obligated to be there for me." Elsa's shoulder slumped when she sighed. "I don't want to feel like I can't handle things on my own. I don't want to think that... that after all this time? After everything you and everyone did to help me function as a normal human being again, I don't want to think that I'm still the same girl who needs help."

"Elsa..."

Elsa clasped her hands, regretting putting her medicine in her suitcase instead of her sling bag. She was beginning to understand how a mouse must've felt while being cornered by a cat when a hand touched hers, waking her from an impending panic attack.

"Hey, having someone else know about your past is scary and new—I get that. But this is _Anna_ we're talking about. I don't think she pities you." The promise and confidence in Rapunzel's voice caught Elsa by surprise enough for her to lift her gaze. "There's a difference between compassion and actual pity."

"I..."

"What would you feel if Anna was troubled by something and she won't tell you why?"

The words stung in a way that Elsa could barely believe it. "I..." Her mind flashed images of a false smile on Anna's face. "I don't know."

Rapunzel's eyes softened. "I think you do."

* * *

They were back on course to Arendelle. Judging by Marshall and Ariel's frequent glances through the rearview mirror, the tension in the backseat wasn't properly concealed. Rapunzel was sitting in the middle, sandwiched between Anna and Elsa. She couldn't be blamed either. Elsa was the one who took the other end and Anna had always been fond of the window seat.

Marshall cleared his throat once they had entered the city. "Who am I going to drop off first?"

"The closest here is... Anna?"

Hearing her name, Anna blinked and looked around the place. "Oh. We're back."

Ariel adjusted on her seat to look at her with narrowed eyes. Anna rubbed the bridge of her nose and forced herself to focus. It wouldn't do good to keep getting lost in thoughts while Ariel was around.

"Where do you live? I had to pick you up at Ariel's before," Marshall said.

"Huh?"

"You're the first to be dropped off," Ariel repeated, her brows drawing together.

"NO!" Anna blurted, gasping and grabbing on to Ariel's seat when Marshall hit the breaks in surprise. There were multiple horns that were blown behind them, coupled with an angry driver who was shouting in his seat. "Sorry," she said. "Y-You don't need to drop me home."

Marshall raised a hand to silently apologize to the angry driver. "Why not?"

Well, if she was the first to go, that would mean Elsa would be in the car. What would happen if Hans was home? He _would_ bring Chelsea into the conversation again after a few weeks of no updates. It would be his welcome. Anna wasn't ready for that. She could deal with him alone, but not when the actual girl was there to hear everything. It didn't matter if she was in the car or not.

"Ice Mall." Anna's suggestion earned a look from the two by the front seat. "You can take me there. My sister can pick me up."

"I can take you home directly," Marshall insisted. "You still have your luggage with you."

"You need to rest." Anna _was_ a bit concerned. He had been driving for six hours. "And it's fine. My sister works around the area."

"Then let me take you there."

"Or you can get dropped off with me," Ariel offered. "You can rest there and have Meg pick you up later."

"No, I..." Anna pressed her lips, wanting very much to get out of this situation. She knew that Ariel could sense something was up and that her proposal was more sensible, but she didn't want to have a conversation with her right now.

"Actually, I want to get dropped off at the mall too," Rapunzel spoke over Anna's pause. Everyone looked at the brunette with impassive faces. She raised her phone and said, "Olaf needs an assistant for a rushed shoot nearby. He's going to pick me up there."

Marshall frowned. "Aren't you tired?"

"It's a shoot!"

"Right..."

The rest of the ride to the mall was filled with silence. Anna was glad for the momentary relief and for Rapunzel's words. She was going to step out of the car once they reached the mall whether Marshall and Ariel agreed to it or not. She couldn't let Elsa and Hans meet, especially after her display of stubbornness in Starlight.

She had to apologize for that.

The three-hour trip from Starlight had been able to cool her off. Once her head cleared up, rather than feeling pathetic for succumbing to her thoughts again, only the annoyance at herself for leaving Elsa simply because she couldn't sort out her own feelings remained intact.

"Are you sure?" Marshall asked again. "Anna, I'm serious. At least let me take you to Ariel's? Or to your sister. I'd feel more comfortable knowing you're with someone."

"I've lived here longer than you have. I know my way around."

"That's not the point!"

"Look, just make sure to bring Ariel and Elsa home safely."

Marshall scoffed. "Why do you have to be stubborn?"

"You knew that when you met me."

As Rapunzel secured the last of her belongings, Anna and Elsa's eyes met. Neither of them said anything, but Anna wished she could apologize right then and there. Her confidence wavered and she ended up simply letting a smile adorn her face and hoped that it conveyed everything she wanted to say. After a shaky smile from Elsa, Anna closed the back door and busied herself with her things.

Rapunzel made some last minute check on hers before turning her attention fully to the redhead. "Are you sure your sister will pick you up?"

Anna zipped one of the pockets and stood. "Yeah. If not, I can always visit her while working."

"If it's nearby, wouldn't it have been better to have Marshall drop you there? Where does she work anyway?"

Fingers fiddling with the handle, she mumbled, "Olympus Gate."

"Olymp- That classy restaurant near Sunset Bridge?" Anna grunted an affirmative. "Whoa," Rapunzel gasped and, after Anna coughed to stop her daydream, cleared her throat. "Wow, that's... It's _close_. And on our way. The event that Olaf and I were going to cover is just on the other side of the bridge. We can offer you a lift."

"It's fine. I can take a cab."

"Why take a cab when we can take you there?"

"I want some time for myself."

Rapunzel made a noise that suspiciously sounded like an 'oh'. While she let the information sink in, Anna lifted a backpack on her shoulders and gripped the handle of her suitcase.

"Is this about Elsa?" Rapunzel asked. "Are you in a fight?"

"It's not that. I was impatient and overreacted. I... I need to think."

Rapunzel hitched her own bag and glanced at the screen on her phone. "For the record, I don't think you overreacted. She knows you're worried about her. We all are. She's just terrible at receiving it."

"I know," Anna said. "I want to know what's bothering her, but I know that she's not ready to share."

"I don't know why, but..." The brunette gnawed her bottom lip. "Are you afraid of her? I mean, not just _for_ her?"

"What?"

"I don't want to act or assume that I know you well. I just get this feeling you're curious about many things. You're just afraid to ask, you know, specific questions?"

It was truly frightening how in merely a few days, Rapunzel was able to read her as if they'd known each other for years. "I guess." The confession was heavy in her chest. "I _do_ want to know what's going on with her, but only if she'll let me."

Rapunzel rubbed one of her temples. "I don't know if I'm proud of or annoyed with you two." It was close to a whisper, but Anna heard it loud and clear. She decided not to comment despite being confused as to why the brunette included Elsa in her dilemma. "Olaf will be here in a few minutes. He insisted you come with us."

"But—"

"You're not the only stubborn one here, red. We're going to take you there. No questions."

Anna froze. She hadn't heard the girl call her _that_ ever since they became more than acquaintances. It wasn't a bad thing per se. In her family, she was often referred to as 'little red'. It was a nickname she grew up with, but a nickname she only appreciated hearing from people she trusted.

She'd hated it before, but after hearing it from Rapunzel again... It didn't feel bad.

"A-Anna!"

Hearing her name being called without seeing Rapunzel's mouth flap confused Anna. The brunette had been looking at something behind her that urged her to turn around. Elsa was panting, white puffs of smoke appearing in front of her mouth and cheeks flushed from the adrenaline and the cold.

"Elsa?"

"What are you doing here?" Rapunzel asked.

"I..." Unable to continue her answer and breathe at the same time, Elsa nudged her head to the side. Marshall's car was parked around the corner with hazard lights on and a head of red hair poking through the open window.

"Why...?" Anna trailed off.

"I... w-want to... talk."

The broken sentence ended with little confidence. Anna pursed her lips and forced herself to remain calm when Elsa shyly tore her gaze away. She was nervous, and Anna knew what that meant.

"Uhm." Rapunzel scratched her head, one of her hands pointing at the driveway. "Olaf's here." And he was. His window was down and giving them a clear view of his face, concerned and surprised to see Elsa there.

Anna's grip wrapped firmly around the strap of her bag. "I'll take a cab."

Despite her earlier threat and insistence, Rapunzel hesitated. "Be careful, both of you. Message me when you're home."

The girls avoided looking at each other as Olaf's car went ahead, followed by Marshall's. The awkwardness between them was almost palpable. Anna battled with her inner demons, wanting to speak yet clueless about what to say.

"I'm sorry."

As surprising as it was to hear Elsa break the silence, it wasn't what Anna expected and wasn't what she wanted to hear. She had lost count of how many apologies Elsa made since forever and she didn't want to hear another one. It was true, she was angry about being avoided for no reason, but it wasn't entirely Elsa's fault.

"Why don't we go inside?" Anna suggested. "Since we're already here."

Anna was about to take a step towards the entrance when Elsa stood in her way. "Uhm... Mars will drop my things in Olaf's apartment later," she said. "Let me help carry yours?"

"It's fine. They're not heavy."

"Please."

The insistence successfully did nothing to stop Anna's cheeks from warming up when their fingers brushed the moment Elsa took her backpack. She muttered an uncharacteristically shy 'thank you' and received an equally timid 'no problem' before entering the mall.

Minutes passed and Anna noticed that there was no longer a body beside her. She turned around and saw Elsa with her shoulders up to her ears. If her eyes weren't deceiving her, she'd say that the blonde was trembling. Was she crying? With newfound resolve, Anna closed the distance between them and stopped when Elsa lifted her head again, their faces merely an inch away from each other.

Flushing, Anna quickly took a step back. "S-Sorry." The deep blush blooming on pale cheeks dissolved the panic rising from the redhead. She reached up to her own elbow and breathed deeply in hopes that she'd calm down enough to talk. "Will you answer me now? Truthfully."

Those pale hands that were clutching tightly to her own shirt were enough to tell Anna that Elsa wanted to say something. She always did it whenever she felt that way. From the moment that Anna learned of the day that Cindy died to the time Elsa sneaked in her room that Christmas, Elsa would curl her fingers around something to draw courage and say what she wanted to say or to simply keep herself together.

"I... don't want you to worry about something that might not be a big deal."

"Elsa." Anna leaned close to catch those eyes desperately avoiding hers. "You will always be a big deal to me. I'll worry because I care for you."

"B-But—"

"If you want to talk, I'll always listen."

The worry creases on Elsa's forehead straightened. No immediate explanation was offered after that and Anna waited with admirable patience. To not waste time, however, and after figuring out that standing in the middle of the mall wouldn't benefit either of them, an idea hit her. Elsa loved Italian dishes. It might be a gamble and therefore may not work, but if it could help lift the stress off Elsa's shoulders, she was willing to try.

She guided the blonde to the elevator and hit the floor to that same Italian place where they ate lunch the first time they went there together. It wasn't packed, being early in the afternoon, and Elsa, after getting over the initial shock of realizing where she was led, insisted they take the seat in a corner.

They ordered a simple Fettuccine Alfredo and Baked Ziti.

"Mom and Dad apologized."

Anna's hand holding the fork hovered before her lips, a piece of ziti pierced on it. It was spoken very softly that she almost thought she imagined it. She hadn't expected Elsa to get straight to the point. At the very least, she expected they would talk _after_ eating.

"Oh." When Elsa did nothing other than stare at her pasta, Anna managed a drawn-out "So..." without knowing how to finish.

"T-They wanted me to stay with them again."

Lowering her fork after taking the ziti in her mouth, Anna chewed the macaroni slowly. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. T-They wanted me to think it over. I've been thinking about it the last few days and... I can't decide."

"Why not?"

"I'm scared." Elsa let go of her fork and placed her hands on top of her lap. "The last time I agreed with Marshall to take me to Arendelle, they tried to change the way I am. Now, it's them who are asking me back and I..."

Anna sipped her iced tea, ignoring the throbbing it brought to her head when she drank without pause. So this was what Elsa's parents had told her. Frankly, Anna was relieved. At least they weren't against the possibility of 'them'. Still, if this was what bothered Elsa, she had to come up with something. But what?

"You know," Anna leaned back in her chair and smiled when the blonde looked at her, "this mall is memorable for me. It's not only the place where I first kissed you, even if it was on the cheek, but it was also where I had the courage to say your name."

First, there was confusion in icy blues. A second later, recognition showed on Elsa's face and Anna silently chuckled.

"I told you I'm afraid to let people in my life, right? It's the same for liking someone. Honestly, I lost count of how many times I denied my feelings for you. I was afraid that if I acknowledged it, I won't be able to handle it if you go away. If I told you how I felt, there were many possible outcomes. You could avoid me, reject me, or say that we're only friends. Worst of all, you can even reciprocate."

"W-What?"

"I'm afraid to trust people, Elsa. To fall for anyone." Anna tightened her hold around her fork. "But when you were hospitalized? I realized it didn't matter if you reject me, deny me, avoid me, or like me back. Right then, you were there, alive."

"I..."

"My father died without knowing I was gay. I always wondered if he would've accepted me if he was still alive. He's gone and... the only thing I can do about it now is to wonder." She paused, letting the regret twinge in her chest. "That day you were found passed out by the riverbank? If we were only a few minutes late, you could've been worse. I could've lost you to hypothermia or infection without even telling you how I feel."

A short whimper followed by the watering of her eyes were Elsa's reaction. Admitting things out loud and seeing how it affected her made Anna emotionally unstable. She had never been this open to anyone in a long time, but she had to. If not for her, then for Elsa's sake.

"You had regrets, Elsa. With Cindy, with Marshall, your parents. You _know_ how it feels to lose a loved one, to let a chance slip away." Anna placed a hand on a pale one on the table. "I can't tell you what to do. It's something you should decide for yourself. I just don't want you to constantly live in regret."

"W-What if... _What if it doesn't_ _work?"_ With her emotions strong, Elsa had unconsciously reverted back to her Coronian accent. " _I-It took me a long time to cope without my sister. I don't think I ever did. I... can't take it if Mom and Dad leave me again._ "

"If that happened, I'll be here. I know I'm not the best when it comes to advising and comfort, but Alice did teach me how to give a proper hug." Anna grinned when that pulled a wet laugh out of the teary-eyed blonde.

A few giggles later, Elsa pressed a hand against her chest. "Really?" There was a lilt in her voice that oddly sounded like a tease. "Did she teach you well?"

Dumbstruck, Anna didn't respond. Was that an invitation? If it was, then she was certain that her face wasn't hiding the surprise very well, and the blush even more so. It took around a couple of minutes when she saw Elsa's face fall, her lack of response taken the wrong way.

Swallowing hard, Anna stood from her seat. Elsa flinched before her dejected look was replaced with shining curiosity and childlike wonder. It made Anna forget about Alice's lesson. She hesitated until she ultimately decided to simply do it.

Feeling the warmth that was uniquely Elsa's this close made the pain on her back worth it. She was nervous and didn't know if she was doing it right, but the lingering scent of Corona on platinum blonde and pale skin helped abate her anxiousness.

A breathy laugh that sent a gush of air along Anna's neck tinkled from Elsa. "That's wrong." Then, before Anna knew it, Elsa had sat straighter and wrapped her in a pair of arms. "It's supposed to be like this."

They had hugged a handful of times. It was always Anna who initiated, but Elsa would reciprocate every time. Truthfully, Anna felt that Elsa was simply being polite during those moments, except during that Christmas when she broke down. This hug was entirely different from that and from the other times as well, and the wild beating in Anna's chest was an evidence to that. A shudder zapped through her spine when the arms around her pulled closer and a pair of lips whispered in her ear.

" _Thank you, Anna._ "

Maybe Elsa _was_ having second thoughts regarding her parents' offer. Maybe there were still things she needed to figure out on her own and worries she needed to face. But feeling her considerably relax in her arms, Anna decided it would be best not to mention that even now, she herself was still afraid of what this whole thing meant for them.

For her.

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	39. Unexpectedly

This wasn't how Anna pictured the last day of her break to be. It was too early in the morning and there she was, physically and emotionally exhausted. She had wanted to relax, have a breather, and mull over things in her room.

Her brother had other plans.

"We're going to the studio," he said.

As the youngest sibling and the one he had asked for help, Anna was used to this. Specifically, she'd become used to his random decisions and being dragged along ever since 'Chelsea' appeared in their lives. Before, she didn't mind. But things were different now.

"The two of us?"

Hans grabbed the key to his car. "Yes."

"You said you went there a few days ago."

"My wedding is close, Anna." The reminder made her flinch. It was in less than a month and she could see that he was getting desperate. "If constantly going there will annoy them into talking, it's worth it."

"You know you can ask Se- Ms. Senya to play it, right? She can ask Chelsea for the notes."

"We went over this." Hans' normally cheerful attitude when talking about Chelsea was gone. "Senya is a talented musician, but _that_ piece isn't something anyone can play the same way. I need that girl."

Reluctantly grabbing a scarf, she followed him to the garage. "What if she doesn't want to? Think about it, Hans. Maybe there's a reason why they don't want to tell us who she is."

"You're questioning this now?" Hans asked after closing the door. "I don't care if they have reasons, Anna. Someone who can play _that_ good doesn't need to hide."

"But she _is_."

"I asked you for help, not discouragement." He buckled his seatbelt and started the engine. "I could've asked my people to gather information instead of you. It would have been easy."

That stung and left Anna feeling more than a little hurt. Of course, she knew that. Hans was influential. He could've found Chelsea with a simple order. Which begged the question: "Why didn't you?"

The gates opened and he released the breaks. Anna was about to accept that her question would go unanswered until he spoke, his voice less agitated. "If this was any other guy or girl, believe me, I would. But this is someone Senya knows and someone she's trying very hard to hide the identity of. I can't do that. This wedding wouldn't even be possible without her."

Her brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She was the reason why Belle and I met."

"I... didn't know that."

"In any case, as much as I can easily get my hands on Chelsea's information, I don't want to play underhanded tricks on a friend. I owe her." Hans' eyes narrowed mischievously and he flashed a smirk. "Just not to a point I'll entirely give up on this search."

Anna wanted to roll her eyes. She hated it when her brother smirked. It only meant that he was confident about something, which was the case most of the time. Instead, she looked out the window and wondered what she was doing with her life. She wanted to tell him the truth as a sister, but she didn't want to as Elsa's friend.

"Are you losing hope?" Hans asked out of nowhere. "That we'll find her."

 _If only you knew._ "No," Anna said. "It's just... What will you do if we can't find her before the wedding?"

"I admit I'm going to feel bad. Belle and I really hope she can play at the reception. But I'm going to keep looking. I'm not going to let that talent go unnoticed. "

Anna returned her gaze to the outside scenery, the familiar road filling her stomach with dread. What would she do once they reached the studio? No matter who was manning the front desk, she had grown close to them during the holidays. What if they acted familiar around her? She never told Hans about spending the holidays with them, only that she would spend it with Ariel in Corona, with Elsa—an important friend, as Meg put it—and her family.

"Good. It's open."

It was stupid that Anna hoped it wouldn't be. She knew it was wishful thinking. Olaf already went on a shoot the previous day with Rapunzel. They were back in business. At this point, she only hoped that the younger brunette didn't have a shoot. It would be easier to pretend if it was her at the front desk.

That wasn't the case.

Teals met with large icy blues, surprise flashing on both pairs. _Oh no_. Before Anna knew it, Hans was no longer by her side and storming off to the front desk, slamming his hands against it and startling the girl from the other side.

"Who are you?" Hans demanded. "Name? Age? What do you do here? Do you know Chelsea? Are you her? Can yo—"

Anna grabbed his elbow and pulled him away. "Hans!"

His breathing was labored due to the excitement and he was annoyed for being interrupted until he realized it was Anna who did. He blinked and relaxed, evening out his breaths. When she was certain he wouldn't lose it again, she let go and allowed him to fix his clothes.

Hans cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about that."

"I," Elsa paused when her eyes met Anna's again. "It's alright."

"Good."

Anna resisted the urge to facepalm. Her brother could be dense sometimes. She licked her lips and smiled apologetically at Elsa. "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out."

"Shouldn't you be resting? We came back yesterday."

"Everyone is busy and someone needs to be here." Elsa looked between the siblings and, after a pregnant pause, smiled. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"You know each other?" Hans asked, ignoring the question.

"Uh..." Anna scratched the back of her head. This was the worst case scenario and something she never even thought about. Elsa and Hans, in one room. She swallowed. "This is Elsa," she said, gesturing to the girl.

" _The_ Elsa?"

Anna blushed when Elsa looked at her quizzically. "Yes."

"Well, why didn't you say so?!" A huge grin stretched on his face. "Hello, Elsa. I hope my sister is treating you well."

"Not funny," said sister grumbled, slapping his hand away when he attempted to ruffle her hair. She noticed Elsa unmoving, watching them. "Uhm, this is Hans. My... My brother."

The blonde tensed, her gaze lingering longer than necessary on Hans. A rock fell into the pits of Anna's stomach when questions spun around her head. What would Elsa do? What would she say? There was only one reason why they were there together, and if she had been informed by Olaf and Senya, she'd know.

"It's nice to meet you," Elsa said.

"The feeling is mutual." Hans leaned his elbow on the desk. "Thanks for taking care of little red here during the holidays."

"N-No, it was... it was the other way around."

"Really?" One of his thick eyebrows rose at this. "Oh well. What do you do here? I haven't seen you around before."

"Elsa's editing videos!" Anna blurted, and then backpedaled when she realized that her hasty response likely looked suspicious, "from time to time?"

Nodding, the blonde offered a genuine smile. "Yes. And coming here when no one else was available."

"You mostly work with Oliver, then." Hans straightened his back, showcasing their height differences. "Do you know someone by the name 'Chelsea'? I heard one of her music pieces and am really desperate to meet her."

"Hans," Anna raised her hand towards him and hesitated.

"I..." The pause made Anna uncomfortable. Her blood pounded in her ears as she waited for Elsa's continuation. Was she going to lie? To Anna's brother? Or was she going to admit it?

Just then, the bell chimed and the trio shifted their attention to the front doors. Olaf and Rapunzel were standing there, equipment on both their hands and some hanging on their shoulders. "Mr. Westergaard!" Olaf gasped.

"You know, I hate your timing sometimes," Hans groaned.

Rapunzel quickly dropped the equipment to the side and ran over to the front desk, flashing a look at Anna who was more than relieved to see them. Elsa and the brunette exchanged meaningful glances before the stiffness on Elsa's shoulders gradually loosened.

"I can't say I share the sentiment." Olaf placed the tripod on the side. "Please don't ask anyone in charge of the front desk. They know not to talk about Chelsea."

"I'm starting to hate you for Sen," Hans deadpanned.

"I'm glad you're not her brother then," the photographer chuckled.

"You do know I'm not going to stop coming here?"

"I don't think so. You'll get busier the closer the wedding comes."

"I can make time," Hans gestured to Anna, "and my sister can always come here."

Everyone turned to the female redhead. "If—" Anna coughed when her voice cracked. "If I feel like it."

"Right." The auburn haired guy rolled his eyes before taking note of the time. "Damn, I need to go. Anna, have Kjekk pick you up. I need to go to a meeting."

"A me- Nevermind. I'll take a cab."

"No. No cabs, Anna. We're paying Kjekk for a reason," Hans stated firmly. "Elsa?"

Anna instinctively stood straighter, ears attentive. She could feel the tension in the air, coming from everyone but Hans.

"Y-Yes?"

"Make yourself available next week, Sunday. Come over to our house. I'm curious about you."

"Wait, what?" Anna stuttered.

"Come on, Anna. Meg said she's an important friend of yours. It's been a long time since you introduced a friend to us. I want to know her better and I know that Meg and Mom would be happy."

"Tha—"

Hans glanced at his watch again. "I seriously need to go. I'll see you next week, Elsa! Oh, and Anna can give you the address."

The bell chimed as the door shut behind him and silence filled the room. Why did Hans have to leave her in this situation? Anna gulped as quietly as she could and turned around. Neither Olaf nor Rapunzel could meet her gaze.

"Uhm," Rapunzel began. "I'm going to set up the lights."

"Wha- Wait, Rapz!" Olaf scrambled to get the equipment they had just brought in and ran towards the room his assistant disappeared to.

Anna wanted to pull on her hair, frustrated that this had to happen. She sighed and faced Elsa. "Sorry about him."

"No, it's alright. He's... quite colorful."

The term made her chuckle. "Yeah, at times." Silence. "You can just ignore him. The offer came out of nowhere."

"What did he mean by 'important friend'?"

Anna's jaw unhinged, heat quickly rising to her head at the tilt of Elsa's own. "My sister. I told her about you the first time I slept at your house. They were curious where I stayed."

"I... I see."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. They'll get over it."

"Can I think about it?"

"Great! I'm sorry if- Wait," Anna paused. "You're going to think about it?"

"Your brother went out of his way to invite me. It would be rude not to think about it just because it makes me uncomfortable."

A voice in the back of her head wondered if there was a hidden meaning behind Elsa's excuse. Was she uncomfortable with meeting Anna's family because Anna had feelings for her? Or was it because she was being invited by the guy she had been trying to avoid? These made Anna worry. She would respect whatever decision Elsa decided on, but until then, she could only wait.

"O-Okay."

* * *

 _'I hope to hold you in my embrace  
_ _I want to know you're here  
_ _And if the world turns against me  
_ _Stay by my side and let's break free'_

* * *

"Rough day?"

Hearing the satisfying _click_ of the seatbelt, Elsa sagged on her seat. "A little."

"You have new clients?" Marshall asked, driving towards their house.

"Senya's senior in university stopped by. He's a client. Asked about a music piece."

"Music piece?"

"Something Olaf used for a video. He wanted to know who made it."

"Doesn't Senya write the scores for them?"

"Yes." Elsa placed her chin on her loosely curled fingers. "Except _that_." She could feel him glance at her through the side mirror, alternating between watching the road and watching her. "One of my pieces slipped in."

"Oh," he said. "You're going back to music?"

"It was a piece I wrote over a year ago for everyone as thanks. The client wants it to be played at his wedding."

Elsa could feel his eyes boring into her. "He's asking you to play it?"

"He doesn't know I was the one who wrote it. Olaf and Sen told him my real name. They said he's been looking for me since he first heard it."

"That's a devoted fan. Why not tell him?"

"He's a music producer."

"Wow." His finger tapped against the steering wheel. "He wants to offer you a break?" Elsa merely grunted, unsure herself as to why Hans was obsessed with her. "Why not take it?"

"I haven't touched the piano in _years_. I can't look at it without even remembering about—" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I don't know, Mars."

He turned a corner and the playground appeared into view. "Is that it? If you're worried about Mom and Dad, you can tell them and see what they think."

Elsa closed her eyes and leaned her head on the seat. "That's easier said than done."

"You're having dinner with us tonight. You were freaking out about it when I told you yesterday, but here you are."

"That's different."

Marshall hummed and turned around the last corner that would lead to their house. "If you don't want to talk to them about it, fine. I'm just glad you agreed to come over. I would've been happier if you moved in again, but let's take this one step at a time."

The gates to their garage opened and Marshall placed the car inside. It was when the engine turned off that it truly hit Elsa; she was back in their house, about to have dinner with her family. Just the four of them. After 2 months. Cold seeped into her fingers in no time and every breath she took stung in her chest.

"Come on, let's get inside. It's warmer." Marshall clicked his key, waited until the beeping sound stopped, and dragged Elsa inside the house. "Mom, Dad!"

There was a loud sound of a chair scraping along the floor and heavy footsteps getting louder by the second. Elsa stood still when her parents reached the living room and their eyes locked on her.

"Elsa!"

Firm, warm arms wrapped around Elsa as she was sandwiched by her parents. It took a full second before she realized that it was real, and she raised her arms awkwardly in hopes to return the gesture. She ended up merely patting their arms. When they released her, she was nearly blinded by the bright grins on their faces.

"You came!"

"Y-Yeah," she said shyly.

Her mother gently took her hand. "The food is ready. Change into your slippers, okay?" She glanced at Marshall. "Both of you."

After their parents disappeared into the dining room, the siblings did as they were told and picked up their own slippers. Elsa, having the things she normally wore in Olaf's apartment, was surprised to see a new pair of cozy snowman slippers. She asked Marshall about it and was simply answered with a shrug.

"How was your day, Elsa?" King asked while pouring water into his glass.

"It was alright." Elsa's fingers curled around the edges of her sweater as her mother offered her juice. She needed to get used to this. "I was in the studio today."

"Oh." There was a split second where it looked like Queenie was going to comment about it. "How was it?"

Disappointed and relieved at the same time, Elsa glanced at her brother. Marshall was eating mashed potato with leisure while watching them interact, and a smirk that clearly meant ' _I told you so_ ' was on his lips.

Elsa cleared her throat. "It was... interesting."

It was surprising how telling them about her day went by with ease. She didn't mention anything she told Marshall and stuck to the afternoon details. She told them about how Olaf helped her get familiarized with different lights and how Rapunzel almost spilled her hot chocolate on a camera she was working on. She was surprised that they asked about how Senya was doing, knowing that she was in charge of the musical scores, but answered without hesitation that she was extremely busy.

"Good for them," King said. "I was surprised to hear some of my co-workers mentioning their studio. They're getting more popular."

"They're trying to get themselves known. For now, they have a picky client. Senya said that if they can get the approval of that guy, they can get anyone's."

Sometimes, Elsa couldn't help wondering if they were telling her the truth. She knew that Hans was talented, but was he seriously that influential?

 _Not everyone can rent an entire cruise ship._

Her hands lowered on the table with cutlery on each of them as a realization hit her. Half a year of knowing that Anna was the cruise-ship-guy's sister and she didn't even wonder about their background...

 _Who **are** they?_

"Elsa?" Queenie called. "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing. I... I just remembered I also need to help with that."

"The client?"

Sighing, Elsa took a sip of the orange juice she accepted earlier. "Yes."

Everyone waited for a continuation that never came.

It was painfully obvious with their worried glances but Elsa was glad that none of them asked for further details. Her mind was a mess. With everything that went on during the vacation, she had forgotten who Anna was, other than a simple high school girl. Meeting Hans for the first time and being randomly invited over for a visit to their home was a huge reality slap. A reminder that Anna was Hans' sister.

And that Elsa was practically deceiving her.

* * *

Two weeks before vacation, the students began treating her normally. An individual who was more than being Marshall's little sister. She had two weeks to adjust to it. Now, after two weeks of vacation, she was back and as uncomfortable as ever. The smiles and greetings that were sent her way, even the discreet winks of guys she didn't have names for, made her uneasy.

"What's the commotion about?" Rapunzel asked, glancing around the place to see a bunch of students murmuring amongst themselves. She followed their line of sight. "Oh."

Elsa had been lost in thought that she didn't notice someone was leaning on her locker until Rapunzel's furious gaze drew her attention to it.

 _Aladdin?_

The guy's shoulders fell when he caught sight of them and he pushed himself off the lined up compartments. His posture was rigid, as though he was forcing himself not to leave. Elsa heard an exasperated growl by her side and instinctively grabbed a raging brunette's elbow.

"What?" Rapunzel hissed.

"It's okay. He won't do anything."

"How can you be sure? He's... He's a friend of _that_ woman!"

"He's also the one who admitted everything to the Principal. We were suspended, but so were they."

"That's- He still hurt you."

Aladdin fidgeted on his feet and stared at the ground. They _weren't_ being subtle with the conversation.

Elsa sighed. "He didn't. He didn't hurt me, Rapz."

Seeing the brunette about to retort, Elsa hardened her face. She didn't want this guy to run away from her because she also had questions that needed answering. Rapunzel visibly deflated and allowed Elsa to move closer until she was standing in front of him.

"Hi."

"Hey." Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck. "How's the vacation?"

"Go straight to the point," Rapunzel intervened. "Why are you in front of Elsa's locker? Is it another prank? Listen, if you—"

"I'm sorry."

Rapunzel's finger, raised from her upcoming warning, hang in midair at his words. It was softly spoken and full of shame that it left both girls speechless.

"I'm sorry for everything that I did," he continued.

"Sor—"

"You should apologize to Ariel," Elsa's voice rose above Rapunzel's outburst. "I heard you've been tormenting her for more than a year."

"I did. A few minutes ago, actually. She was with Mars."

Rapunzel's jaw slackened. "Are you serious?"

Rather than verbally respond, Aladdin gestured to somewhere behind them. Marshall and Ariel stood outside an open classroom where they were watching the scene unfold. Ariel gently waved at them while Marshall remained impassive, his arms folded over his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you alone," Aladdin explained. "I won't get a word in if there are many of you to talk to at once, I think. It never worked when I tried before."

"Why now?" Rapunzel asked.

He chuckled dryly. "I don't know. Maybe because I was guilty. Hurting Marshall's girlfriend was one thing, but to do it to his siste—"

"Wait," Elsa raised a hand. "Girlfriend? You mean Ariel?"

"Who else?" He smiled. "It may not look like it, but Marshall is my friend."

Mind whirling as the information sank in, Elsa chanced a glance at Rapunzel. The brunette's angry frown was replaced with confusion and surprise. Giving in to the voices in her head, Elsa said, "I thought so. When I was called to the old school building, you were the only one who didn't hurt me."

"Wait, you're accepting it? Just like that?" Rapunzel asked incredulously. "He's a part of them!"

" _Was_." Aladdin ignored the glare directed his way. "But Rapunzel has a point. You're too kind, Elsa. I'm glad that you believe me, but I hope you won't do this all the time. People might take advantage of you because of that."

"I know that better than anyone," Elsa promised. "Thank you for taking my side then."

He shook his head. "Don't thank me. I didn't stop them either."

"Then I forgive you."

It was easy to see how much those words meant to him. Elsa had never seen anyone look so grateful and appreciative when being given a chance before, and it made her realize he wasn't entirely a bad guy.

"That was unexpected," Rapunzel said once Aladdin left. "I didn't think our first day after vacation would start like that."

Placing her extra books in her locker and shutting it close, Elsa rested her palm against the cold metal and let her mind wander.

Frankly, in Vanessa's group, the only person she wanted to hear an apology and explanation from was her brother. As a girl who grew up being surrounded by bullies, she had accepted that she would never understand their motives. That was why it surprised her to hear an apology from Aladdin. In her mind, she wondered if Cindy's childhood bullies grew up to be the same as him: owning up to their mistakes, apologizing, and knowing what they did wrong.

If only those things happened while Cindy was alive.

* * *

Anna couldn't believe she overslept. Thinking about Elsa's answer prevented her from sleeping early, the different scenarios dancing inside her head and keeping her up. What would happen if Elsa decided to come? Would it be better if she didn't? Of course. It would save both of them the pressure, even if it meant that her family would be disappointed.

"Hnrg!"

Rubbing her face with unladylike grace, she ran from her car to the front doors of the school. Her hair flowed freely behind her as she did and the cold rush of air made her cheeks numb. She had ten minutes before the bell rang, but she hated chasing after time.

"Oof!"

Anna groaned when her butt hit the floor after bumping into someone. The other person, female judging by the opposing 'oof', lifted herself up and rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry!" Anna gushed and fumbled for their personal belongings. After making sure their things weren't mixed up, she handed over the girl's. "Here. I'm sorry, I—"

The rest of her words died when she had a closer look at the person. There was an underlying hint of shock from their collision swirling inside the brunette's dark pools. Anna wanted to stand, to yell and _scream_ when she realized who it was. Anything. Her body decided for her, and the things on her hand dropped with a resounding noise as they slipped off her fingers.

"Anna?"

With a jolt, Anna turned around. Elsa was walking over to her, starting out slowly until she was running and sliding on the floor to kneel by her side.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Anna croaked.

Something inside her stirred and did a tiny flutter when Elsa's breath brushed against her cheek when she sighed. Elsa looked at the girl who was sitting across them. The air had shifted uncomfortably when they gave each other the silent treatment. Anna, finding comfort in the blonde's presence, noticed the protective arm wrapping around her shoulders.

Her heart jumped.

Then, there was a low huff. The brunette picked her books up, adjusted her glasses, and walked away without saying a word.

"Was that...?"

"Vanessa."

Elsa's fingers squeezed against her shoulder. "Why is she- What is she playing at?"

The confusion on her face was adorable that the tightness on Anna's throat dissipated. She could understand why Elsa was lost. Contrary to what the blonde was accustomed to, Vanessa was wearing glasses and plain clothes the exact opposite of the fashionable outfits she used to wear before vacation.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?"

Anna smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine." She grabbed her books from the floor. "She didn't say anything this time."

Elsa looked skeptical as she mindlessly carried some of Anna's books. "Shouldn't you put some of these in your locker?" she mumbled before standing up. "I thought something happened because you were on the floor."

"I was running late and bumped into her."

"Late?" Elsa glanced at the digital clock down the hall. "There's still time before the first bell."

"I always arrive half an hour before the first period." Anna reached to her hair and frowned at the tips. "I slept through my alarm and couldn't even tie my hair before leaving."

"I think it looks nice. Even the stray hair."

"W-What?"

Carefully holding the books with one hand, Elsa used her free hand to pat Anna on the head. "There, better. We can take these to your locker before class."

"It's fine," Anna croaked, blushing at the random pat. "I'll do it during lunch. I'm going to take them to the classroom and tie my hair."

"I think you should leave it. It suits you."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Elsa's grin was small, but it was almost... _affectionate?_ "It's cold. Your hair can keep your neck warm."

"I... guess."

Nodding, Elsa held the books with both hands. "Locker?"

Surrendering to the unusual but welcomed doting, Anna led Elsa to her locker. She hesitated, dreading what she would see inside. She was expecting _something_ to be there, something to do with a prank or an insult. Every morning, since her early years in this school, there would be one in her locker. That was fine; she was no stranger to it. If she knew Elsa well though, she'd know that the blonde wouldn't let it slide.

Elsa tilted her head. "Anna?"

Holding her breath, she put in the passcode and reluctantly opened it up. What she saw left her stunned.

There was nothing.

"We should hurry. The bell's about to ring."

"R-Right." Anna placed some of her belongings in that little space and Elsa handed over the other books. "Thanks."

"Sure."

Right after the assurance, Elsa fiddled with her fingers. Anna immediately noticed the old habit come back to life and didn't waste any time asking "What's wrong?"

Jumping and eyes wide and frantic, Elsa inhaled sharply. "I thought about it."

"About?"

"The coming weekend."

 _Oh._ "Okay?" Anna urged despite the funny twist in her stomach upon seeing Elsa wringing her hands in front of her chest. "You know you don't have to, right?" The blonde's fidgeting ceased and her shiny blue eyes pierced at hers. It lasted for a few seconds until Anna gave in and admitted: "I _do_ want you to come. I want to introduce you to my family because you're special to me. But it's also because of that that I don't want to force you."

"You... Why are you...?" Another pause and Anna began to worry. Elsa shook her head. "Can you give me your address?"

"W-What?"

"I'm going."

"Els- Are you sure?" Anna closed her locker. "You're not guilty, are you? If you're just going because I want you to be there, I'm telling you, it's fine."

"I admit that's one of the reasons why. But you've already met my family, Anna. I want to meet yours, too."

And that was it.

Elsa knew how desperate Hans was to find Chelsea and, despite that, was willing to meet with him again. Anna was concerned. However, the sheer happiness of hearing from Elsa herself that she wanted to meet her family overrode everything else at the time.

* * *

 **I chose Belle as Hans' fiancee as a tribute to my first multi-chaptered fic, Rule Number Five. As for Silhouette... I'd say we're around the 75% mark.**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	40. Moment of Truth

_'I never felt so alone, wandering in the shadows  
_ _Fading to the background, where no one can see  
_ _Then you came into my life, giving that spark of light  
_ _That's been missing inside of me...'_

* * *

The day of the visit to the Westergaard's had arrived and Elsa was barely able to convince Anna that she would be alright on her own. It was also a challenge asking for her parents' permission; they had unlimited questions when she asked to borrow Marshall's car for that day. They hadn't known she could drive and it clearly surprised them.

Things were going well within the Dalton household. Even if it was far from perfect, it was a good start. There may be some lingering awkwardness from both sides and Elsa might not have found the courage to live with them again, but it was ultimately easier to be around each other.

Once, during dinner, there was a time her uncle asked how it was going.

"It's going well, I think," she said.

Kai graced her with an affectionate smile and resumed eating the roasted chicken she had set at the table, whereas Olaf jokingly asked, "Should I prepare myself for eating Dad's burnt dishes again?"

 _That_ earned him an offended glare from his father and stirred a thought on Elsa. She knew that Olaf was not telling her to move out. He was simply being thoughtful of the future. There would come a time when she would have to go back to her immediate family. Was she ready for that? Perhaps not. Maybe if this progress with her parents would continue, one day, she would be.

The lyrics for the song at the wedding of Hans were progressing as smoothly.

She was on her way to meet him. Again. Out of sheer will. A will that was beginning to crumble.

She wanted to run, to turn a corner and never return. She'd spent more than three hundred sixty-five days trying to avoid this very same guy she was about to see for the second time. The thought of Anna was the only thing stopping her from doing so. Anna had been honest with her from the very beginning. She couldn't lie to Anna anymore after everything that happened.

In the blink of an eye, there appeared a massive gate that stood in her way. It was the biggest gate she had ever seen. That made her panic and seek out her phone, rereading Anna's message to see if she was at the correct address. She was.

Should she send a text? Call? With the shock that came along seeing _one_ property of the redhead, Elsa couldn't find the courage to do any of those. The previous week, she wondered how rich this family was. Now that the answer towered over her in the form of a massive gate, it intimidated her.

"You're already here," she muttered. "You told Anna you already left the house."

With a soft exhale, she shortened the last distance to the gate and looked around until she saw a device similar to a doorbell. It had a speaker. Frowning and spending a few seconds glaring at the thing, she opened the window and pushed the button.

 **"Yes?"**

"Uhm... I-It's Elsa."

The distinct noise of kitchen utensils clattering on the floor was heard over the static. **"Hey, wha- She's here! What are you doing?!"**

 **"Liam! Put that down!"**

The line ended abruptly after the outburst. Elsa couldn't recognize any of those voices. Although if she could judge with their reaction, she truly was in the right house- mansion?

There was a metallic _clink_ that signaled the opening of the gates.

As soon as it was wide open, she drove towards the huge house for approximately ten minutes.

Her gut twisted in uncomfortable knots as she rounded a massive fountain. Six people standing on the stairs that led to the front doors welcomed her. There were five adults and one child that was around Alice's age. Elsa could feel the signs of hyperventilation coming and forced herself to breathe in and out in a slow and steady pace. The only comfort she had was Anna standing there, stressed as she was.

Aside from the orange-haired guy and the brunette lady who seemed the oldest, everyone was a redhead. The lady who wasn't a brunette had a hair closer to maroon which was a trait the little boy shared, Hans' was of auburn, and Anna's was of strawberry blonde.

Amidst the sea of redheads, Elsa felt out of place.

Had she known that she would be visiting a mansion way more luxurious than any imagination she could conjure up, she could have worn something fancier than the semi-casual outfit she picked out.

"Elsa! Glad you could come." Hans' grin was wide and made his face glow.

"Hans, you're scaring her," said the maroon-haired woman.

"What, I was just greeting her."

Elsa's stomach lurched. She thought she was prepared for this. Apparently, she was not.

"Elsie?" Alice was the only one who ever called her by that name and hearing it from another child surprised her. The boy had big violet eyes and was tugging at her hand, causing her to kneel until she was at his eye level. "Wow." His tiny hands cupped her cheeks. "Big sister, you have pretty eyes!"

"T-Thank you."

"Liam!" Anna gently pulled the boy to her side and nervously glanced at Elsa. "I'm so sorry!"

"No. It's... It's okay." Elsa stood stiffly and squirmed, desperate to avoid the pairs of eyes pinned on her.

"Guys!" Anna hissed.

"Oh wow! They _are_ beautiful," said the orange-haired and muscular guy.

"I agree. I can't believe I didn't notice before! Must be the lighting," Hans murmured.

"Such a lovely color," said the brunette lady whom Elsa assumed was Anna's mother.

"It is! I see why Liam would want to see them from up close," said the woman who chided Hans earlier.

Her mind began to spin round and round, desperate to come up with anything to say. She didn't want to appear socially stunted in front of Anna's family. First impressions were always important!

"Can we go inside?!" Anna suggested, putting herself in front of Elsa and acting as a wall that blocked the upcoming barrage of embarrassing compliments. "You're scaring her!"

"Oh my. Anna's being protective." Anna's mother covered her mouth with a playful giggle.

"First things first. It's nice to meet you, Elsa. The name's Megara. My friends call me Meg and being Anna's girlfriend, you have the right to call me that." Anna gasped and opened her mouth, but was interrupted when Meg continued, "I'm Anna's older sister. This boy here is my son, William."

"I'm her husband, Hercules. Just call me Herc," said the muscular guy.

"And you already know me," Hans said. "But for formality, I'm Anna's one and only brother, Hans."

Before getting a chance to meet him at the studio, Elsa half-expected a scary and serious-looking guy. Someone who was intimidating. In a sense, he _was_. His first approach when he didn't know who she was was less than friendly. Aggressive, even. When Anna introduced her, that was when his approach changed.

"I'm Anna's mother, Idunn. You can call me Mom." Idunn's comment made Elsa and Anna blush.

"We're glad you were able to come," Meg noted, easing back on the teasing.

"T-Thank you."

"Why don't we come in? It's cozier in there than out here," Hans chuckled.

"I-Is it okay to leave my car there? It might be in the way."

"Anna," Idunn raised an eyebrow at her freckled daughter, "where did you find such a considerate young lady?"

"Mom!"

"We don't mind if you leave it there," Meg answered. "This day is reserved for you."

Elsa's thought process screeched to a halt.

Reserved.

For her.

 _What did I get myself into?!_

She nearly squeaked when something touched her hand. It was Anna's. She was smiling, but the underlying worry in her eyes was clear as a crystal. That gesture forced Elsa to push down her fears. "M-Maybe I should p-park outside?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

"Now, now." Idunn shook her head. "We can't allow that."

"Don't be nervous, Elsa. We don't bite," Meg insisted.

"Let's park it in the garage," Anna offered before giving her family a pointed look. "I think you guys intimidated her with that blatant staring."

"It's not always we get to see that kind of blue in a pair of eyes." Hans' voice lacked the earlier tease, sincerity in its place. Elsa blushed at the comment, unused to having her eyes praised. She'd never thought they were anything special.

"Come on, guys! Let's leave the lovebirds alone," Herc suggested, laughing when Anna glared at him. "Okay, okay. I get it. Go park and we'll wait inside."

Before anyone could grab the chance to tease again, Elsa was dragged back to her brother's car. Anna opened the passenger seat and for a second, Elsa thought she was going to sit in it. To her surprise, Anna gestured for her to go in and insisted to drive.

After securing the car in their massive garage, the redhead sighed. "Sorry about them."

"No, uhm. I'm sorry f-for being awkward." Elsa groaned and covered her face with both hands. Her actions from earlier were starting to sink in and she realized that she made a fool out of herself.

"No, Elsa. They were acting too familiar. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me you live in a mansion? I-I could have worn something more presentable."

"You look great. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's kind of complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Anna avoided her gaze and tapped a finger on the wheel. "I didn't want you to come here because of what I _have_. I know you said you wanted to meet them, and I believe you. It's just... old habits die hard."

The soft tone used to deliver the statement hit Elsa to the core. She knew since they'd met that Anna had trust issues. This was the first time she was told something close to reason, however, and she had enough emotional experience to piece problems together.

"I know what you see now is intimidating. But we're... we're people too, okay? You don't have to worry. And they love to tease me all the time. I think it's the age difference."

"Anna, your family is beautiful while I'm—"

"You _are_ beautiful, Elsa. My mother and siblings can come off as playful, but they don't lie. When they say that your eyes are beautiful, they mean it. It's also the first thing I noticed when I... when I _really_ looked at you."

The look on Anna's face as she said it stole Elsa's breath away.

 _Why?_

Compliments weren't something Elsa craved for. In fact, she was terrible at receiving them. Ever since Cindy died, thinking that something bad was going to happen when someone complimented her was something she began subconsciously doing. Guilt and apprehension were the two things she tied with praise. But as she was locked on a pair of aquamarine eyes, Elsa wondered.

When was it that she started feeling embarrassed and... happy?

* * *

Anna had been panicking that morning and sending messages to Elsa, reminding her that it was absolutely alright if she wouldn't come. Elsa responded the same thing every time, promising that she would be there. When Marshall's car was in sight, Anna had her fingers crossed and prayed that her family wouldn't say anything that could trigger anything about Elsa's past. Or music. Or Frozen Fractals.

Even _she_ knew that was a stretch.

They would ask Elsa questions. Her background, how they met, and how they became close. They _were_ worried about Anna's social life ever since what happened with Vanessa. There was no doubt that questions would be asked. Anna only hoped it wouldn't lead to Hans figuring out that Elsa and Chelsea were one and the same.

"Elsie!" William jumped from his stool and wrapped his tiny arms around the blonde's waist.

The familiarity caught everybody by surprise. William wasn't the type to be comfortable around strangers, and even if Anna was happy he didn't treat Elsa as one, he had only met her.

"Hello again, William." Elsa patted the little boy's head gently.

"Elsie smells vanilla!"

Anna hunched over to be on her nephew's eye level. "Liam, why don't we sit down and eat?"

"Okay!" He let go of Elsa and went back to his seat beside Meg.

Grateful eyes met hers and she quirked a smile. Anna wanted to make Elsa as comfortable as she could. Wishing that her family wouldn't ask questions was useless. That was why, before things get complicated, she wanted to make Elsa feel at home as she had been when she was with the blonde's family.

Lunchtime came and pale hands trembled on tights-clad knees.

"Anna told us that your favorite is Italian cuisine," her mother said.

"Actually, she even helped with cooking these," Meg stated without beating around the bush. "Ariel might have already told you that Anna doesn't cook. It was a real surprise when she asked me a few months ago to teach her."

"Ugh," Anna rolled her eyes, knowing full well of the teasing that was about to come.

"T-That's..." Elsa stuttered.

"Oh, don't be shy, Elsa," Idunn giggled.

"You have no idea how much Mom and Meg wanted to teach Anna how to cook," Hans snorted.

"Then," Elsa's soft voice chimed, "you did a great job teaching her. That ziti she made was delicious."

"It should be. That was her fifth attempt," Meg quipped.

Heat rushed to Anna's cheeks when the blonde turned to her. That wasn't something she wanted Elsa to know.

"I tried to mix it myself, but she insisted on doing the whole thing," Meg smirked.

"Back then, we didn't know about you. We just came to the conclusion and agreed that there might be _someone_ responsible for the sudden interest," Hans said.

"Ariel said you're amazing at it. We should cook together sometime!" The maroon haired woman scrunched her face. "Hmm. Why don't we do it later? I want to taste this food that our dearest cousin said was 'out of this world'."

"W-What?"

Feeling somewhat horrible when a darker shade of red spread over Elsa's normally pale skin, Anna explained, "Mom and Meg are chefs."

At the telltale signs of panic showing on the blonde's mannerisms, Anna realized her mistake. She knew it was possible for her sister to suggest cooking together but she didn't try to stop her. She was confident about Elsa's skills; she knew it wouldn't be a problem. But what if Elsa wasn't ready for something like that? She wasn't used to people praising and expecting something from her!

"We're not going to judge, Elsa," Idunn smiled. "We only want to know you. Maybe if we spend time cooking together, we'd understand each other better."

"P-Please don't expect. I-I'm not p-planning to be a c-chef," Elsa stuttered.

Anna silently thanked her mother and sister when they beamed at the indirect approval. It was a huge blessing that they didn't judge people based on their career choice.

"Hey, no sweat." Herc bit his Stromboli. "Chef or not, I say you're good. If Anna was bloated, I'd say you did a good job."

With the offhand comment, the poor redhead choked on the spaghetti. She grabbed a glass of water and drank, feeling a hand rubbing her back. Upon relaxing, she glanced around the table with her mouth hung agape.

"Ariel told us," Hans confirmed.

" _Ugh_. I swear I'll get her someday!"

Everyone laughed at her reaction. Hearing Elsa's lovely one, Anna couldn't find the mood to sulk over her cousin's meddling. She'd file that away for some other time. For now, she was contented to see Elsa laughing with her family and beginning to relax even if it was at her own expense.

* * *

It was strange to feel welcomed. In spite of the jittery nerves and the looming secret that Elsa had, even if they didn't know, Anna's family was accommodating and did their best to make her comfortable. It wasn't easy, but because they talked a lot, her reservations slowly faded.

"Okay." Hans slid his empty plate aside and placed his arms on the table. "If you don't want to be a chef, does that mean you already have plans for the future?"

 _About time._

She knew that questions would come one way or another. That was the point of being invited by a family member. When it was Anna who visited their house, her parents asked a deluge of questions, and that was only them assuming the redhead was a friend. Elsa was not clueless as to think that she wouldn't be questioned when Hans specifically said that he was curious about her.

She decided to keep it simple. "I'm into arts."

"Seriously? What kind?"

"Video and... and music," she added as an afterthought. If she was going to stop lying, she might as well start. "My cousin runs a photography studio. He influenced me on cinematography."

"Please tell me it's Frozen Fractals," he said. "You weren't manning the studio by chance, right?"

"Ye... Yes."

"Yes! That studio was the one that covered my proposal for my fiancée last year!"

"Hans is going to get married in three weeks," Idunn informed, and then she looked at her son. "The invitations aren't out yet."

"Oh right!" Hans snapped his fingers. "Elsa, I'd like you to come to my wedding."

"W-What?"

"You're Anna's girlfriend—"

"Friend!" Anna corrected.

"—and I want you to be there!"

"I-Isn't that random?" Elsa fiddled with her fingers underneath the table. "You already have everything planned and there're only three weeks left."

"That's not a problem." Meg grabbed a napkin to wipe his son's face with. "The venue is big and there will be people who'd come even if they're not invited."

 _People who aren't invited would come? Just who is he?!_

"It will be their studio that'll cover my wedding." Hans' smile sent a shiver down her spine. It wasn't unkind, but it looked dangerous. As if he was telling her there was no point coming up with excuses. "The invitations will be done sometime this week. I'll give it to Anna, okay? I'll put in a word to add you to the first batch."

"Wait a sec," Herc piped in. "Your cousin runs Frozen Fractals? Who? Oliver Bjorgman or Senya Sunflower?"

It was then that Elsa remembered why there was a saying 'do not judge a book by its cover,' because as strange as it was, this muscle man was the first to ask the questions she dreaded answering. "Oliver."

"And you're a sophomore, right?" Elsa nodded affirmatively. "Isn't that Oliver's description of Chelsea?"

Hans' eyes widened along with Idunn's and Meg's. At that point, Elsa was already expecting them to ask her if she _was_ the girl. The accusation never came.

Meg eyed Anna curiously. "Did you know?"

"I did," Anna confirmed. "Remember when I said she was hospitalized? I saw Oliver there and he said Elsa is his cousin from his father's side while Chelsea's from his mother."

"Oh."

Once again, Hans gave Elsa his full attention. "Elsa, I know you're not allowed to tell us anything, but we've been trying to track her for more than a year."

"I... do know her."

"Really?" Anna asked, and Elsa wasn't sure if she imagined the slight tremble in her voice.

"Do you mind telling us about her? Just a piece of small information, no matter how insignificant." It was Meg this time.

"Why?"

"Wait, let me," Hans grabbed a phone on top of a nearby table.

Elsa gulped. She knew what she was getting into when she agreed to come. This was it. If she could be honest, maybe the increasing amount of guilt that resulted from keeping this from Anna would subside. Maybe, just maybe, she would actually feel deserving of the girl's affections.

Olaf once told her she didn't need to hold back because her parents wouldn't be able to take this away from her. Even she could start to see that, what with the effort they were putting in to mend their nearly irreparable relationship. She loved music even until now. It would always be a part of her. She was having progress with the lyrics as well. But in her mind, performing, singing, and playing the piano were different things.

"Here."

The video during Hans' and a brunette's—the sister of Ms. Clara, the school nurse, if Elsa remembered correctly—engagement played on the phone that Hans offered. The music was, unsurprisingly, the first piece she ever finished digitally since Cindy's death. The video was edited by Olaf.

"Chelsea was the one who made the music for this." Hans hovered behind Elsa. "I heard it by chance and _convinced_ Senya and Oliver to use it as the background. My fiancée, Belle, also loved it because it made the whole thing more memorable."

"It _is_ ," Elsa murmured, making everyone look at her. "C-Chelsea would... try to create something when she's feeling... emotional."

"Exactly!" Hans snapped his fingers in a way that made Elsa think she said something he agreed to wholeheartedly. "It's because she could convert her feelings well that I want to meet her!"

"W-What?"

"Hans is a music producer," Anna explained. "He's been interested in Chelsea ever since he heard that piece."

"Oliver said she was a fresh graduate in Junior High when she made it," Hans noted, and it set Elsa uneasy. How many times had this guy tried to get information about her? "Isn't that something? A junior high school kid who can make _this_ kind of music!"

This was bad.

Hans' enthusiasm was making Elsa deflate and whatever resolve she had drifted away. Seeing his passion firsthand was intimidating and it was bad for her because she was holding a secret that they wanted to know. She didn't say anything wrong. It was the same as when the rumors about her and Anna dating circulated around the school. None of them confirmed or denied anything.

The difference was, this time, she felt awful for doing it.

* * *

In the end, the visit turned out better than Anna anticipated. She was glad that Elsa was able to calm down, at least until Herc asked the question that triggered the whole Chelsea business. Thankfully, the tension that fell on Elsa's shoulders was lifted when Meg and their mother invited her to bake. With Meg being the way she was, it didn't take long before Elsa was in her element.

"Not bad for a first try," Meg said then, flicking her wrist and gesturing to Elsa with the fork. "I can tell you're used to this."

"Thank you," the blonde smiled sheepishly. "I was taught by a childhood friend."

"Pastry chef?"

"Yes."

"You're from Corona, right? I've had a taste of numerous pies there. Blueberry, banana, strawberry... I haven't tried the pumpkin yet, which is a shame. I heard it was the best?"

"It depends on each person, I think. I prefer apple, but I can't do it as well as my friend."

"How good are we talking about?" Idunn wondered. "This is already delicious for your first attempt at Arendellian Red Velvet. Now I'm curious about this apple pie."

"We have the ingredients," Meg announced.

Elsa smiled apologetically and placed a saucer with another slice in front of Anna. "I'm sorry. The fruits that we use in our native pies are grown there."

"And I'm telling you, they're juicier than anything we have here," Anna added, taking a bite of her second serving. She had only watched the entire time they were baking and was endlessly teased by her mother and sister about it.

"That's a shame." Idunn pulled a face. "I'll ask our delivery guys to transport from there. You need to come over again and show us how to do it, okay?"

"Or we can make time and visit Corona," Meg suggested. "I can arrange it after Hans' wedding."

They made Elsa talk. About Corona, the places there, the customs, and the cuisine. Anna happily partook in the conversation, sharing her own opinions and experiences in the place. She could tell that it was a topic that Elsa was glad to have.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice cut through the tranquil silence outside the porch.

"Hmm?"

"You said... Olaf told you about Chelsea?"

Startled, Anna sipped on her mug to gather her thoughts. Were they seriously going to talk about this? "Mhm."

"Why?"

"Uhh... Ariel and I saw you in the library with Rapz before. You were watching a video with the Frozen Fractals logo. Back then, I didn't know that Rapz was working there."

"What does that have to do with Chelsea?"

"Olaf told me once that Chelsea is his cousin and that she was going to be a sophomore this school year," she explained carefully, mindful of her words because she didn't want to sound accusing. "Ariel was curious because you and Rapz fit the age description and were watching that video."

"And...?"

"I went to the studio. Rapz was there and Senya told me she's her sister... which leaves you. I didn't think about it until I saw him in the hospital when you were confined." Anna pressed her fingers firmly on the mug. "I thought you were her."

The questions made Anna apprehensive. This had been a topic she wanted to avoid ever since finding out the truth. To think that even if it was about her, it would be Elsa who would breach the topic.

"How long have you been looking for her?" Elsa asked.

 _How long_... "Fourteen months, I think? To be honest, I forgot about it. The last few months have been eventful and I lost track."

"Do you regret it?" Huge pools of oceanic blues dropped and were followed by a soft murmur. "These last few months?"

"How can I? You were with me the entire time." Silence. "Do you?"

"No." It was a firm, immediate response and for a second, everything about them was fine. For a second. "Will you look for her again?"

Would she? Anna wanted to say that she didn't have to anymore because she already saw her. She already knew where Chelsea was, who she was, and why she was hiding.

Her mind didn't let her.

"Yes."

"Fourteen months," Elsa whispered. "Why were you looking for her that long? Didn't you get tired?"

"I did," Anna confessed. "I wanted to give up. We had no idea who she was even after a whole year. Olaf and Senya never cracked. The only things we knew about her was that she's in high school and Olaf's cousin."

"Then why are you going to continue? You said it yourself, you don't know her. Why are you willing to go that far?"

If only Elsa knew how much she hit the mark at that.

A shudder of air blew past her lips. "Hans is a workaholic and a perfectionist. He's always meticulous and ambitious. He'd rather work alone than to team up with people who could possibly ruin his projects. It's both good and bad for someone who's dealing with other musicians and business people as an everyday routine."

The blonde remained silent, listening to her explanation without any complaints. Anna truly wanted to stop. The only thing that made her think twice about doing it was because Elsa deserved answers. They had been making her life complicated for the past year; it was only fair to have a reason why. Half of her hoped that Elsa would put a stop to this. She didn't want to guilt trip her into admitting anything and, frankly, she didn't want Elsa to tell her anything either.

If that happened, the dreaded _choice_ had to be made.

Elsa or Hans.

"He never asked for help, and when he came up to me after two months of being engaged, asking if I could help him look for this girl, I couldn't say no." Anna leaned her forearms on the railings. "My brother, whose pride was higher than Mount Everest, came to me and asked for help for the first time ever. I didn't want to disappoint him."

 _Please don't say anything._

"If... If you find her, what then?"

"I don't know." That was true on many levels. Anna wouldn't know what to do then. She kept silent this whole time because it was _easier_. "He wanted her to play in his wedding. If we can't find her then, he said it wouldn't stop him from keeping up the search."

Anna hoped that raised a huge warning flag that could prevent Elsa's swirling thoughts and drive to possibly tell her the truth. With the way this conversation flowed, she could only hope it took a detour from what she was already starting to see as the outcome.

The sleeve of her sweater was tugged hard and there, Elsa was, eyes hidden behind her fringes. "C-Can I be honest with you?"

 _No._

It was Anna's first instinct. To deny Elsa that right. The selfish side of her hoped this day would never come. How unfair was that? No, that wasn't right. It would be terrible for her to stop Elsa from saying anything when the only thing she wanted for the past few months was for the girl to open up.

"Elsa, you can always be honest with me." Anna nearly choked out the words. "What is it?"

Her heart broke into pieces when watery pearls rolled down those cheeks. The world around them blurred until only the two of them and their conflicting emotions intermingled. It was plain as day that this was difficult for the blonde, and Anna wanted her to stop because it was hurting them both. She wanted to tell Elsa it was alright, that she knew, and that she didn't need to say anything else.

But just like the other times that she noticed Elsa was having a difficult time, she remained tight-lipped.

"That's my song."

Because she was _scared_.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas to everybody! I hope you're enjoying this season, wherever you are! This is my last update for Silhouette this 2017 and I'll see you all next year! :D**

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	41. Past Mistakes

**Chapter contains: Bullying**

* * *

 _Muffled voices of adolescents and young teens resounded outside the storage room, and in that collection of communications, Anna was able to hide her whimpered cries. In front of her was Vanessa who_ _had_ _squeezed herself inside the limited confined space._

" _Stop crying," Vanessa huffed, her arms bouncing on her still-growing breasts._

" _I don't understand," Anna sniffed. "They laugh when I don't succeed, but they get angry when I do."_

" _Those people are just jealous because you did great! It's easier to put others down than to practice and get better." Vanessa sat in front of the redhead's hunched body and wrapped her arms around her knees. "Doesn't it feel great when you prove you can do it too?"_

 _Anna whimpered._

 _She squeaked when Vanessa ruffled her hair. "Van!"_

" _There! Much better," the brunette giggled, pushing the huge glasses up her nose. "Don't let what they say pull you down, Anna. If you let them affect you, you lose. Do you want to lose?" Anna shook her head and hiccuped. "See? People are going to make your life hard, but they can only do it if you let them."_

" _You're... You're right." Anna rubbed her eyes and balled her hands into fists. "I'm not going to lose!"_

" _Right!"_

" _Thank you, Van," Anna smiled, wiping the last of her tears. "I'm glad you're my friend."_

 _The brunette smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Anna slowly relaxed into the embrace. She would need to apologize to Ariel for running away after her recital, but for now, she was perfectly satisfied being in this room with her best friend._

A loud thud knocked Anna awake and a hoarse groan rose from her throat when her head hit the edge of the side drawer. She rubbed the sore spot and opened one bleary eye to glare at the intruder of her room.

"What are you doing?" Ariel hissed.

"Sleeping," she grumbled and sank deeper into the bed, turning her back on her cousin. A second didn't even pass when the heat was taken from her and left her freezing. "Hey!" she growled, scrambling to reach the other end of the covers.

"Move. You haven't gone to school in two days—"

"Thanks for reminding me." Successfully snatching the duvet, Anna slumped back on her bed and hid underneath the protection of the thick comfort.

"I let it slide for the first day, Anna. Not this time!" Ariel jumped on top of the curled-up redhead. "Get up and pull yourself together!"

" _Get off!"_ Anna shoved her cousin aside and ignored the startled squeak. "I'm tired, okay?! I need to rest!"

There was a movement behind her, she could hear, of someone standing up. Upon realizing that she must've pushed Ariel off the bed, Anna bit her bottom lip, torn between apologizing and wanting to be left alone. She heard her cousin's familiar footsteps and cursed under her breath.

 _Just leave_.

A scraping of a paper. "You haven't given Elsa her invitation yet."

She grunted.

As Hans promised, Elsa's name was one of the people on the first set of invitations. He liked her, Anna knew. Everyone did. They didn't waste time telling her when Elsa left that day.

The bed dipped and a hand rested on her arm. "Rapz told me. About Elsa."

Her fingers twitched and once again, she gnawed her lips in favor of responding. She didn't want to listen, to talk to anyone about it, and to see anyone who would remind her of Elsa even for a few days. She was already doing it enough on her own.

"I was surprised."

The shakiness in her cousin's voice was alarming, persuading Anna to release her swollen lip.

"All this time, they knew that you were looking for Chelsea and kept silent when she... she was with us the entire time." Ariel's laugh was shallow. The metal under the bed creaked and the cushion bounced as she adjusted herself. "I thought it was possible. I asked Olaf when I first found out that Elsa's his cousin, and I was... lied to."

Ariel's words were soft-spoken and crushed Anna with guilt.

When a trembling arm circled around her waist, she whispered, "I knew."

Her eyes watered and she shut them close, welcoming the darkness and letting the first tear since waking from a nap slide down her pillow. There wasn't a whimper, a gasp, or any sound akin to shock or anger from Ariel. Nothing. And that scared Anna more than anything.

"I knew since she was hospitalized," she sobbed. "I'm sorry."

Long ago, Anna promised herself she'd no longer lie to or keep things from Ariel. That if she was going to decide on something, she'd ask her opinion first. She told herself that if there would come a time when she would have to choose, Ariel would always be her priority. It was a very simple promise. One that she couldn't even fulfill.

"Oh."

A new set of tears spilled upon hearing the weak utterance. Ariel's voice, it reminded Anna of the time she chose Vanessa over her. _Broken_.

Clumsy and uncoordinated, Anna popped her head out of the covers and jumped at her cousin in a rush. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I'm sorry."

The emotions spilled forth and she gripped Ariel's clothes like a lifeline. Every part of her body was trembling and cold, and she wept on her cousin's shoulder. If Ariel was saying something, Anna couldn't hear it over the ugly sobs that left her lips. She was guilty. Confused.

 _Afraid_.

"Are you okay?" Ariel asked once Anna's cries were nothing more than hiccups. Anna only sniffed. "Was that why you stopped the search?" A nod. "I'm surprised."

"I'm sorry." She was probably going to leave permanent creases on Ariel's coat with how hard she was gripping it. "...I'm sorry."

"Hey." Ariel caressed one of Anna's blotched cheeks. "I'm not angry, I promise." She offered her scarf to the sobbing girl. "You spoiled it anyway," she said, earning a wet huff. "I haven't seen you like this in a long time. Wanting to be alone, avoid people... even _me_."

The first fight she ever had with Ariel flashed before Anna's eyes. It was during their early teenage years, back when she was wrapped up in her own childishness and fantasies and selfish to admit that she was wrong about certain things.

"I've been having dreams of her, Ariel."

"Elsa?"

"Van." Anna choked, her voice strangled as she spoke of the woman's name. "That's why it scares me. This... _thing_ with Elsa," she buried her face against Ariel's scarf. "I'm scared she'll disappear without a warning."

"Anna..."

"I know they're not the same. I know Elsa's not a deceiver, just... troubled. She's patient and kind. You're even her brother's girlfriend and we've met their entire family. She can't avoid us even if she tried. But—" She sighed. "It still scares me."

"What are you going to do?"

With another sniff, she murmured, "I don't know."

"Maybe you just need to talk? Putting it off longer will only hurt both of you."

Fiddling with one end of the scarf, Anna asked, "How is she?"

"I don't know. She's only ever with Rapunzel since yesterday."

The news did nothing to clear her head. Elsa was brave and courageous to admit something even when it was difficult for her, and Anna couldn't be any more proud. She wanted to see Elsa just because, but seeing her would lead to a talk or awkward glances. That wasn't what she wanted nor was it something she knew how to deal with.

"Do you want to see her?" Ariel asked. "She might be in the studio."

"I... I can't."

"Will you be okay?"

"I hope so," Anna replied tiredly. "Sorry about the scarf."

"I'll borrow one of yours," Ariel grinned and ran her hand through the messy wisp of hair on the younger redhead's forehead. "Don't think hard about it, Anna. Hans may or may not force Elsa into anything now that he knows how special she is to you. No matter what happens, he will always be your brother. And Elsa, she isn't weak. You know that better than I do." Anna let her cousin's words sink in. "Come to school tomorrow, okay? Sleep and clear your head."

"I'm sorry."

After fixing the thick blanket on Anna, Ariel knelt beside the bed. "Don't be. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry for inviting myself in and forcing a reason out of you."

"No, Ariel. I'm sorry for being the way I am. For having trust issues and for thinking that... that people will leave me when I start caring for them." Anna slid her hand underneath the covers and interlaced her fingers with Ariel's. "Thank you for not being one of those people. I'm glad you're my cousin."

She blinked. "I did it once, remember? Leave you."

"I deserved it. Thank you for giving me another chance."

Ariel squeezed her hand and sighed. "I feel the same way, little red. You're not the only one who's glad they were given a second chance."

* * *

"Do you want to take it back?"

The question interrupted Elsa's concentration, and she lifted her head to find Rapunzel sorting out different albums. They were helping in the studio against Olaf's judgment. It was a school day and they weren't obligated to, he said. He had given up after his demands fell on deaf ears more than three times.

Elsa returned her focus on the page she was busying herself with. "I won't."

"Why not?"

"Is that bad?"

"Are you sure about this? I can see it's bothering you."

Ignoring the implication, Elsa picked up the notebook containing broken lyrics. She had been working on Hans' wedding song. The multiple verses she had written after coming back from Corona didn't sit right with her any longer. Something was wrong and she couldn't figure out what.

"I don't want her to regret it." She settled the papers down, unable to pay attention because of the topic at hand. "If one day, after the wedding, she found out that I'm the girl they were looking for, she'd hate me."

"Do you think so?"

"I knew she was looking for me and kept it a secret. I deceived her, Rapz."

"What if she already knew? What if, say, she knew that you were Chelsea from the start?"

Elsa gave a confused frown. "How _will_ she know?"

"I don't know- It's just a hypothetical situation. What will you do if that's the case?"

Her stomach twisted at the mere thought of it. "I'd... I'd feel guiltier. If she knew, why didn't she tell me? Why didn't she tell her brother?"

"Maybe because she cares about you? She knows how you feel about music and maybe she was only waiting until you were brave enough to admit it?"

"She thinks I'm a coward?"

"No! That's not what I meant. Actually, ignore me! It was stupid."

Elsa sank into her chair. "I just don't want to lie to her anymore."

Successfully placing the last of the albums on the cabinet, the brunette joined her on the front desk. "Why not tell her brother? That you're the composer and you don't want to sing. He can't force you to perform if you don't want to."

"I thought I could. But when I came over and he was talking about that piece, it reminded me of the time people praised my performance." The paper caught on her grip crumpled. "I was _happy_."

"Then why not perform?"

"It makes me feel like I'm betraying Cindy, Rapz. Every single time I imagine myself singing in front of people and having fun, I remember seeing her lifeless."

"But—"

The door to the studio opened and a redhead bundled up with a purple coat and dark green blanket scarf entered. Thinking for the first second that it was the girl she wanted to see, Elsa's heart did a flip. It wasn't until the visitor patted the snow off her hat and coat that she realized it was a different person.

Rapunzel was the first to speak up. "No glasses?"

"I'm trying contacts." Ariel's teeth clattered audibly even as she grinned. "I didn't expect it to snow."

"Do you want tea? Coffee? Hot chocolate? You're freezing."

"Is that free or do I have to pay? I'm not here as a customer," Ariel clarified as she rubbed her arms.

"I was offering for free. If you want a photo as a remembrance of the first time we saw you wearing contact lenses, why not?"

"Nice sales talk! I haven't gotten a photo taken professionally in a while. I'll think about it. Can I accept that offered tea?"

"Elsa and I are far from professionals, but one tea coming right up!" Rapunzel saluted and ran to the makeshift kitchen.

After adjusting the studio's temperature to help the poor redhead feel warm faster, Elsa went back to the front desk.

"Thank you," Ariel said, blowing hot air on her palms. "What is she making?"

"Pure chamomile." Scribbling another line on the paper, Elsa added, "It's the only tea we have. She's probably boiling the water. We've been drinking hot chocolates since after school."

"It's harsher than yesterday, isn't it? The cold."

"Yes."

"Hold on." Ariel searched for something inside her bag. "Here's the invitation to Hans' wedding."

The envelope was light gold in color with rosemaling designs etched on it rather than printed. A rose seal was in the center and her nickname was on it.

 _Elsa Dalton._

This wasn't what she expected when she confessed the truth to Anna. She expected Hans to storm inside the studio, demanding an explanation as to why she didn't say anything. Instead, she received _this._

"H-How is she?"

"Stuck in her bed and crying her eyes out," Ariel said. "She didn't tell Hans."

A whimper caught somewhere in Elsa's throat. She had never seen the usually headstrong Anna cry and hearing that it _was_ the case made her think twice about her decision. Her mind couldn't imagine Anna breaking down, and she was afraid to try.

"Why?" Elsa lowered the invitation and cast her gaze upon Ariel. "Why didn't she?"

"Did you want her to? Maybe you should tell her then." The tensed redhead's already-strained smile fell. "I'm sorry, that was mean. I... I'm trying to take it in, see. That you're the same girl."

Hurt by the abrupt first response but knowing she didn't have the right to complain, Elsa hurriedly said, "I'm sorry."

"I know." Ariel glanced around the room, failing to hide the pooling wetness in her eyes. "Mars, does he...?"

"Don't be mad at him, please. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know." Elsa was glad to see the understanding smile return. She wouldn't want to put a wedge on her brother's relationship. "Anna- She's... I didn't mean to make her cry or hide this from her."

"She's worried about you."

"Me? I was the one who lied to her. Why is she worried about _me?"_ The conversation with Rapunzel rang in her mind. "Does she think I can't handle Hans? That I can't do anything about him?"

"That's not it."

Elsa was about to ask what wasn't it, what she was wrong about, and beg for an answer. The expression on Ariel's face didn't give her much of a chance. The girl that she had known as someone who was always smiling was wearing a sad, broken smile right then.

"If there is someone who thinks you can't do it, it's me."

Stunned to silence, Elsa's head spiraled for a reason other than Anna's avoidance. What was Ariel saying?

"It was the main reason why I didn't stop Mars from being a part of Vanessa's group." Toying with the edge of her scarf, Ariel continued, "I agreed because I... felt bad for you."

"W-Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Anna isn't like that. Maybe she wasn't friendly the first time, but that's only because she wanted to be careful. It wasn't because she looked down on you. She never did."

"Then why? Why isn't Hans coming? Why didn't she tell him? Why—" Her cry was strangled and the energy escaped her as the questions she'd been meaning to ask since _that_ day rolled out of her tongue. "Why isn't _she_ coming? If she's worried, why is she avoiding me?"

"Doubt, Elsa."

That word held the answers that Elsa didn't dare acknowledge since admitting to being Chelsea. She had told the truth because she didn't want to lie anymore to the girl who had proven that despite her broken past, she was someone worthy of receiving affections. In her desire to get over the guilt, it never crossed her mind that Anna might not appreciate her _late_ honesty.

How was Anna dealing with the knowledge? She must be angry, confused, or worse. Even when Elsa admitted to being the girl behind that accursed music piece, that didn't erase the reality that it took her some time to come clean. That she kept it hidden for _months_. To Anna.

Did she feel betrayed? Toyed with? Used?

"I- I didn't mean to," Elsa stuttered.

"I'm sure you didn't," Ariel promised, though her voice cracked somewhat. "Just... give her time. That's all I ask of you. Please."

The only thing Elsa was capable of doing then was a slight dip of her head. Ariel muttered an apology and wrapped the scarf around her neck, preparing to face the madness of winter once again. Her hand was on the door when Elsa called out to her.

"What about now?" she asked. "Do you still think I can't do it? Do you think I'm... not capable of getting over this...?"

"I've already moved past thinking you're incapable." Ariel lowered the scarf to let her voice be clearly heard. "Ever since you saved me from Marshall's grip in the hallway, I knew you weren't someone who needed people constantly worrying about you." She pushed the door open. "Sometimes, people just need a little faith."

The bell chimed.

"That was..." Elsa inhaled sharply through her mouth when Rapunzel showed herself. "Unnerving."

"I can't say I wasn't expecting that." Rapunzel placed the mug of chamomile in front of her. "Here. You need this more than she does."

* * *

Anna came to a realization that it might not have been a good idea going to school when her mind wasn't exactly _present_. Maybe she should go home and call in sick? There was no point in going to classes if nothing would sink into her head. Right?

 _You've lost_ _two_ _days' worth of lessons._

She groaned. Arendelle High's classes weren't meant to be taken lightly and she knew that from experience. And the constant reminder of Meg and their mother. William had even started using her as an example when Meg wanted to take him to school.

Murmurs and a faint sound of water sloshing had made it in her quandary. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she remembered the distinct sound. Her feet blindly led her towards the bushes and the scene that greeted her temporarily brought her back to earth.

There, near the fountain, was a group of people surrounding a drenched girl.

"You better be glad it's only water," one girl said.

Vanessa scoffed. "You don't have any originality, do you?"

The same girl's eyes hardened and she threw the empty water bottle towards the uncaring senior. "You deserve going through what you did to people."

"You talk big for someone who only watched everything happen," pointed the senior out. "You're not different from me."

"We're nothing like you!" One of the other girls made a gesture of launching forward.

"Hey!" Anna threw herself from behind the bush, cursing under her breath when she nearly tripped. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Anna," the same girl who threw the bottle noted. "We were teaching her a lesson."

"A lesson for what?" Anna largely ignored the presence of the senior brunette who was trembling and sitting on the cold, hard ground. "I don't remember any of you. Were you some of her victims?"

"No, but we've seen everything she did to you, your cousin, and Elsa. She de—"

"Then stay out of it! Don't act as an ally of justice _now_. You didn't do anything back then."

The girl made a face and opened her mouth, but one piercing glare from Anna and she ran away with her tail between her legs, followed by her friends. Anna let out an irritated breath and leveled Vanessa with her own glare. The senior picked her glasses up from beside the fountain and wiped the dirt and snow off her coat.

Vanessa put her glasses on. "What will your girlfriend say if she heard you stood up for me?"

"I wasn't standing up for you."

"Oh? Or didn't you know they were dealing with me? And here I thought you've changed from the same naïve little girl."

"How long were they doing that?"

Jauntily flipping her heavy, wet hair, the senior said, "Just so you know, that's none of your business."

"Whatever. You deserved it," Anna dismissed with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you and Elsa still together?" Vanessa spat, a slight shiver and a drip of sarcasm in her voice. "I haven't seen you with each other since Monday."

That stopped Anna from leaving. "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Don't tell me you forced your way with her? Pleaded for her to spend every minute of the day with you? You've always been clingy once you get attached. Maybe she had enough."

Gritting her teeth, not even a second passed before Anna's palm hit the brunette's cheek. The impact left a pink handprint. " _Shut up_. You know nothing about us."

"You reacted. That means I'm right."

"Yo—"

"Anna?"

The curses and obscenities from Anna remained unspoken after hearing their new companion's voice. Marshall was standing beside the bushes, seemingly on his way to the building, and staring at them in confusion.

"M-Mars."

"Great. If it isn't the traitor." Vanessa flipped her hair again and chuckled when Anna, with droplets of water on her face, glared at her. "How nice of you to come."

Rather than answer, Marshall looked at her from head to toe. Realizing what he might end up thinking, Anna was about to explain when she was interrupted.

"Oh, it wasn't her," Vanessa said. "I wanted to know how it feels to swim in the fountain. It looked like Ariel enjoyed it back then."

Another spark of anger flared within Anna when she heard the incident involving Ariel being spoken with mirth and glee. Marshall noticed and gave the brunette a deadpanned look. "I would appreciate if you leave us alone."

Vanessa gasped. "Rude!"

"Get inside, Van. Whatever happened, you're blue and freezing." Marshall gently tugged Anna away from the fountain and the senior that made her feel worse.

Damn feelings. They'd always been irrational and had led her to situations that made her happy, disappointed, and hurt before. She knew that after everything that Vanessa did and said, she should no longer be affected. But she was.

 _[People will only make your life miserable if you let them]_

Could Anna still believe in that? Even if they came from the very person who was making everything in her life complicated?

What if Vanessa was right? What if, in her avoidance and unopened messages, Elsa had gotten tired of her? Was she hated now for being Hans' sister? She couldn't complain about that; she disliked Elsa months before because of being Marshall's. What if Elsa realized this would be easier if they stopped being friends?

"Anna." Marshall shook her by the shoulders. "Anna, are you okay?"

"W-What? Yes. Yeah, I'm fine," Anna lied. Marshall watched her for a second too long and she decided to change the subject. "Why were you...?"

"I heard a group of girls mentioning your and Van's names. Are you sure you're okay?"

Anna absently reached one of her messy braids. "How... How long have you been there?"

As she had feared, Marshall didn't give any clearance. He stood unmoving before lifting his hand and doing something she couldn't see in her stubbornness and refusal to look at him. She hated this feeling of vulnerability, of feeling like an open book consisting of pages that she couldn't rip off no matter how many times she tried.

"Long enough."

* * *

 **Review/Fav/Follow**


	42. Running Late

**Reminder: Elsa doesn't know that Anna already knew about her being Chelsea for a long time. No one told her.**

* * *

"I wonder if Anna's already back," Rapunzel loudly mused, strolling down the path to the main building. "Did she say anything?"

As she zipped her bag absentmindedly, Elsa answered, "No."

"What will you do if she's ba- Careful! That's slippery." Regaining her balance from nearly falling over, Rapunzel waited patiently until the blonde was by her side again. "You can't avoid each other forever."

"I'm not avoiding her."

"We don't spend time with Marshall and Ariel like we used to, and you haven't seen each other yet. If she's back, let's see if you can still say that."

"I'm always asking how she is, if she already ate, drank something warm, or if she's already sleeping- which is plain stupid because how can she reply if she was?" Her shoulders sagged and the grip she had on her notes loosened. "Ariel said she was crying and I... I want to see her, but..."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." With a heavy sigh, Rapunzel tucked her hands into the pockets of her coat. "I'm just worried about you two. This distance feels wrong."

"I know, Rapz. I do. And I'm sorry if you're being forced to—"

"You're not telling me to avoid anyone. Don't feel responsible that I'm spending time with you instead of them."

"Bu—"

"Hush!"

"Tha—"

"Shush!"

"Ra—"

"Shh!" A raised finger accompanied the brunette's scowl.

Ever since Anna skipped school, Rapunzel and Ariel hadn't been talking the same way they used to. Even back in the studio, there was a tension that neither of them wanted to address. Their interactions nowadays were nothing more than passive greetings and short wisecracks and Elsa blamed herself for it to Rapunzel's dismay.

"We're still friends," the girl had said when Elsa opened the topic, brushing off the worries with a wave of a hand.

But Elsa knew that there was a distance between them because of her. She had consciously asked Rapunzel to hide an important secret from both Ariel and Anna for so long; even when they were aware of how people mistreated the cousins, they went ahead and broke their trust anyway.

Why?

Because _she_ didn't want anybody to know.

"Elsa," Rapunzel warned, a fist on her hip.

Truthfully, no assurances from _anyone_ could convince Elsa that it wasn't her fault. This whole thing started because she couldn't face her fears after all. But seeing how her best friend would continuously insist and even scold her for thinking otherwise, a smile was brought to her lips in spite of the shame lingering in her chest.

Satisfied that she would no longer push, Rapunzel resumed the walk to the main building with her. The few students who rode the same bus were already inside the school and only a handful of teens were left on the way. As they came closer, they noticed a red-headed figure leaning against the wall, foot tapping ceaselessly on the ground with a contemplative frown on her face.

"Ariel?"

The redhead hastily fixed herself upright when she saw them. "Oh hi! Good morning!"

"Hey." Rapunzel gave the worried Elsa a sideways glance before asking, "Why are you out here?"

"I'm waiting for Anna."

"She's coming?"

"It's bad for her to skip too much."

Rapunzel cringed. "You can say that again."

Having experienced being suspended and absent for a few days, Elsa silently agreed. That being said, knowing that Anna would be back quickly made her restless as well and remember Rapunzel's words.

What _would_ she do when they see each other?

Ariel glanced at her wristwatch. "She's incredibly late. She should've been here ten minutes ago."

"You were waiting out here for ten minutes?!"

"No! I just went out," the redhead hurriedly explained. "She texted me earlier, but..."

Worry tied Elsa's stomach into a knot. Anna's place was far from the school, but the travel wouldn't take long. If Ariel said she should've arrived ten minutes ago, then... "Y-You don't think she was in an accident?"

Ariel cracked a smile and raised a hand to placate her. "I don't think so. She knows Arendelle like I do."

"She drives her own car, right? Maybe she stopped over somewhere?" Rapunzel proposed.

"The road is slippery!" Elsa hissed, hands scrambling to keep her notes in place. "You're out here, waiting and- Where is she?!"

"Elsa, I do—" The redhead faltered as her attention caught something behind the blonde.

In her panic and thinking that it was Anna, Elsa turned around and was about to give the younger redhead a piece of her mind for worrying them. Her unplanned tirade never saw the light of day as she came face to face with someone unexpected.

Vanessa.

Her clothes were full of dirt and creases and her face was deathly pale, similar to those people on TV who barely survived a strong blizzard. Without a single word, she walked past Elsa and thrust a small notebook against Ariel's chest.

"Wha- Hey! What was that for?!"

"That _idiot_ dropped this," she growled, ignoring the redhead's glare.

Watching the unusual scene, Rapunzel whispered, "What the hell?"

Once Vanessa disappeared behind the door, Ariel lifted the notebook to have a better look. "Wha...? This is Anna's."

"What? Why does _she_ have it?" Rapunzel asked, referring to the senior.

Ariel tapped the tip of the notebook on one side of her lips, face screwed as she mulled over the reason. "She's here."

"Who, Anna? I thought... Wait, weren't you out here waiting? You missed her?"

"I think so. This is her journal, and she always takes it wherever she goes."

"Except now," the brunette quipped, raising her hands in surrender the moment two angry eyes locked on her. "Okay, okay, she's here! But where?"

"I don't know. I'll look for her." Right after Ariel decided, the warning bell rang. "Or not."

"Oh crap!" Rapunzel shrieked and sped down the hall. "Sorry, red! I have to go! Hope you see Anna- maybe she's already in your room!"

"That was fast," Ariel commented and faced Elsa. "Aren't you going?"

"Rapz has a thing for attendance. Either she comes in before the final bell rang or she doesn't come at all."

Accepting the reason, Ariel gestured to the hall. "We should still get inside." She led the way and Elsa trailed after her, the juniors' room being on the way to her own. Stopping in front of her classroom, Ariel peeked inside and wrinkled her nose. "She's not here."

"Why did Vanessa have it?" Elsa asked, the notebook on the redhead's grip worrying her. "What happened to Anna? If she's involved, the—"

"She's fine." Ariel clasped the notes behind her, hiding it from view. "Vanessa isn't pranking us like she used to."

"But—"

"I don't trust her, but I've known her for a long time. If she did something to Anna, she would've been very obvious about it."

Frantic footsteps resounded through the halls. The girls' attentions were immediately drawn to the corner, curious who the tardy student was. Elsa hoped it was Anna, but sadly, it was Aladdin that appeared. His eyes widened as he saw them and his pace slowed until he eventually came to a stop.

"Uh," he droned, glancing at the two girls who sighed simultaneously.

Ariel gently adjusted her glasses. "It looks like everybody's late today."

"Yeah, there's a thick snow piled near Sunset Bridge." Aladdin hitched a brown paper bag higher when it almost slipped from his grasp. "What about you?"

"I arrived thirty minutes ago. I'm just waiting for Anna."

"Anna?" Aladdin parroted, grunting as he hitched the bag again. "Isn't she with Mars?" Baffled looks were exchanged between Elsa and Ariel. He must've seen it because he added, "I bumped into them outside the cafeteria."

"This early?"

He shrugged. "I didn't have breakfast." He briefly glanced at the digital clock propped on the wall. "I gotta go. See you around!"

There was a lull in the conversation and the girls didn't look at each other even as Aladdin left. Elsa's eyes were trained on the floor while Ariel's gaze was on the corner where he disappeared to; they were both in deep thoughts.

"I... I think I'll check on them," Elsa stuttered.

Without missing a beat, Ariel agreed. "Me too."

* * *

 _What are you doing?_

Gritting her teeth, Anna allowed her bangs to fall and obscure her vision. What was she thinking, following Marshall to the cafeteria? True, there weren't many students there early in the morning, but that wasn't the problem. She was with Marshall and he _saw_ her earlier actions. That was.

"Here."

Two cups of hot beverages were on his hands and he offered one to Anna. She was leaning against the wall on a corner with considerably fewer tables. She didn't want any prying eyes near her personal bubble.

"Thank you," she murmured.

Anna stirred the drink with false enthusiasm, gaze passing through the swirl made from her actions. If Marshall offered a warm drink before classes began, there was little to no doubt that he heard more personal things than she would like him to.

"How are you? Ariel said you were sick."

She froze. "I'm fine. Will be, until she scolds me for ditching class three times in a row."

"We're not ditching. A little tardiness couldn't hurt." Marshall chuckled and his eyebrows drew together. "You don't look good. Should you be attending classes?"

"Three days of absence is not a joke, Mars." She let go of the spoon and took a sip. "But thanks for worrying."

"Right."

The following hush made Anna uncomfortable and she had to conceal her unease by avoiding staring at the guy. She wanted to finish the drink, thank him, and leave the place before anything else would be exchanged between them.

"What happened?"

Acting nonchalant, Anna discreetly held her breath until she could speak without a stutter. "With what?"

"Anna, I heard those girls say they were only trying to protect you from Van. Did something happen again?"

Even with the worry manifesting in her psych, Anna almost scoffed. "I saw them ganging up on her."

"They were?" He frowned. "Why?"

"Revenge. They said she deserved it."

"And you stopped them. Why?"

It was the very same question that Vanessa asked her and, quite frankly, the same question she asked herself.

Being able to see firsthand what those girls did and remembering every little thing that Vanessa had done to her and Ariel, Anna wanted to turn back time. She should've left those girls alone, watched them continuously harass the senior, and let everything happen!

But she didn't.

And for the life of her, she didn't know _why_.

"I'm sorry." Marshall's apology came out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I never had the chance to apologize."

She was genuinely confused. "About?"

"Telling you of me, of Elsa, Cindy..." He traced the rim of his cup. "About my reasons for telling you."

"I'm not sure I get it?"

He released a long breath and took the spot beside her, slumping against the wall. "I've been thinking about it since Corona—Why I told you our story."

"Oh."

"I think it was because I can tell you liked Elsa. I thought that... if it was someone who cared for her, someone who wasn't involved with us in the past, it would be easier for her to move on."

Anna gnawed on the inside of her cheek. She had similar concerns. Why _did_ Marshall tell her? Why did he trust her with that information without consulting Elsa first? Why her, of all people? Unlike Ariel, she was a nobody to him. He didn't have a reason to.

He chuckled bitterly. "I guess I was only doing it for myself. I put the pressure on you, I think. The more I saw how sincere you were with her, the worse I felt." He thumped the back of his head on the wall. "I wish I didn't see you as an emotional baggage, Anna. I wish I had a more noble reason for telling you."

It would be a lie if she said she wasn't hurt. Every person that she came across with, she had expected to someday use her for their own gain. That was how it always happened in the past. She didn't let anyone close because she was sick of it, of believing and being proven how stupid she was for doing so.

"I kind of knew," she uttered weakly. "It's a family issue that I didn't have a right to know."

"Yeah, I... I'm sorry."

"It's not entirely your fault, Mars. I was curious too, and I know Elsa wouldn't say anything." _I was afraid to ask her._ "Maybe... Maybe I really haven't changed."

He shifted, balancing his cup. "Van?"

Feeling the rush of coldness seeping through her fingers, Anna pressed her hands firmly around the steadily cooling drink.

 _He heard it, alright._

Her hands felt numb and her head hurt from remembering things she tried to forget day by day. Perhaps Vanessa was right. Maybe even if things were vastly different now, there were still some bits and pieces of the past that existed. For one, there was her gullibility.

"You know," he said, "you don't have to be 'put together' all the time."

Anna flinched.

"You don't have to be perfect. I'm flawed, you know that well. Ariel is, too. Rapunzel, Elsa, our parents... We're far from perfect. You don't have to act tough around us. Nobody expects you to always be the anchor. I know I don't anymore."

Hearing those words from him stirred emotions that nearly made her waver. "Did Ariel ask you to do this?"

"Do you think she'll allow us to be late just to have a talk?"

That answered that.

A subtle smile, one side inched higher than the other, showed his sincerity. "I don't want to assume things and regret it in the future again. I just want to understand. I thought you hated Van. Why did you stop those girls from hurting her?"

Knowing where he was coming from, her gaze fell on her drink. It was already cold. She wanted to take a sip if only to moisten her mouth, but her energy was gone. She simply wanted to go home and wrap herself in a cocoon of a blanket and sleep the day away once more.

"If—" Anna hesitated. "If one day, Elsa told you she found out that Ariel only went out with you because you were in Van's group, that she dated you because of the security you could give her from them, what would you do?"

Marshall opened and closed his mouth for about three times before he licked his dry lips. "That's not true."

"She didn't discourage you from joining them even when she knew what kind of people they were." Anna pursed her lips when he tensed by her side. "What would you do?"

"I... don't know."

His dilemma and inner debate were visible to the naked eye. Anna could easily imagine him trying to reason with himself, that there was no way Ariel would do that and that she wasn't that kind of girl. It made her happy and miserable if she was being honest.

"It's hard to believe, right? The person you trusted the most, the one you shared your secrets with, and the one you loved... using you. It's easier to think that it's a lie." Her breath shuddered. "Don't worry. My cousin's not like that."

The growing fear in his eyes instantly evaporated, the remains of worry expanding in its place. Anna picked up the spoon and stirred her drink again.

"But I'm not as lucky as you are."

* * *

Elsa needed to find Anna, awkwardness or not. She had to see if she was alright and that nothing happened even if Vanessa had her notebook. She was on her way to the cafeteria to see if Anna and Marshall were there as Aladdin claimed them to be when Ariel broke the silence.

"Thank you. For worrying about her even after everything."

Unable to meet those sincere blues, Elsa slowed her pace. "When I remember what Vanessa did to the two of you, I can't help it. I don't want any of you to get hurt again."

A simple nod was Ariel's answer and they pressed on. A number of students were running about and trying to reach their classes before the final bell rang while there they were, resigning themselves to being late.

As they drew closer to their destination, it grew quieter. The screech of the door made Elsa cringe, but the sight of her brother and Anna on the corner removed that uncomfortable feeling and gave way to relief.

 _Anna._

"About time." Ariel glided through the cafeteria and to the two who were engrossed in their conversation to notice their presence. Elsa followed closely behind, observing the serious expressions on Marshall's and Anna's faces.

Then she heard _it_.

Somewhere between a whisper and a hiss.

"—Van—"

"Anna!" Ariel shouted.

For a fleeting moment, Elsa caught a glint in Anna's eyes. She didn't have enough time to figure out what it was because the girl hastily blinked them away at the sight of them. When the distance between them shortened and she _finally_ could see Anna in her entirety, everything around Elsa came to a screeching halt.

Anna was paler and thinner than the last time they'd seen each other.

"Where have you been?" Ariel asked, eyeing the two.

When none of them gave away any desire to answer, Ariel showed the notebook to Anna. Anna gasped and fumbled with her bag, squeaking when the hot chocolate spilled from the cup that was in her possession.

"Careful." Marshall reached for her cup.

Elsa pulled out a handkerchief and ran to Anna's side, dabbing those dainty fingers carefully with her full attention. The shudder of the redhead's breath and the tensing of her muscles made Elsa hesitate in her actions and reluctantly lift her gaze.

There was a blush on Anna's cheeks when she dropped her head to the ground.

"Vanessa gave me this," Ariel informed, gently nodding to the female blonde to continue what she was doing. "She said you dropped it?"

"I—" Anna croaked, brows furrowing. "I did...?"

Ariel tilted her head and offered the notebook back. "What happened?"

Glad that the drink was no longer hot to the touch, Elsa released the mildly reddish hand. Anna, despite her earlier reaction, graced her with a subdued smile. She didn't look angry, but it dampened Elsa's mood altogether because it was clear that the girl was uncomfortable with her there.

"Nothing," Anna stammered, tucking the notebook into her bag. "The bell. We're late."

"Anna—" Elsa tried.

"Later," she said.

The smile on her lips broke Elsa's heart. Whatever that 'later' meant, it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

Elsa wanted to talk, to reach out, and to clear this suffocating air between them. She wanted to apologize, to assure Anna that she didn't mean to lie or hide being Chelsea from her and that she wasn't using her for anything. She wanted to prove she didn't deceive her, but she couldn't.

Because she _did_.

The final bell rang, indicating the beginning of the first classes.

"I have to go. I have a lot to catch up on," Anna excused herself and left.

Sending a questioning look to Marshall and being answered with a cryptic smile, Ariel shook her head and followed her cousin.

"Why aren't you in class?" Marshall asked once they were left alone.

"What were you and Anna talking about?"

He blinked as his question was answered by another question. "That's a secret," he said. His arms flew defensively when Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That won't work on me this time. I'm trying to be fair here, Elsa. That's between Anna and me."

"Really now?"

"Hey, hey. You were angry when I told her about you and Cindy. I just want to do it right this time."

Even when glad that he was trying to change his ways, Elsa hated how it had to happen _now_ when she was curious about the mention of Vanessa's name in his conversation with Anna. She hadn't moved past wondering why the senior was dressed differently since school started up again or why she wasn't doing anything mean lately, but having spent months seeing what she was capable of, Elsa wanted to be alert.

"I heard you talking about Vanessa," she stated flatly. "At least answer me this. Did she hurt Anna?"

The reluctance was clear on his face and Elsa grew immensely anxious by the minute. She was about to probe deeper when he answered with a voice she often heard him use when he was sad, bothered, or troubled by something.

"No."

It was an honest response, but one she knew even _he_ doubted.

* * *

 **Fun fact: Excessive crying _can_ make you lose weight.**

 **I guess apologies are in order, huh? I'm deeply sorry for this super late update. This year didn't start off well (it actually went terribly) and left me in a huge slump. I didn't want to post anything half-assed. As for how short this comeback chapter is compared to the previous ones, I'm trying to get back on track and I ask you to please be patient with me. ;-;**

 **To those who are still here, thank you for staying! And to the new readers, you have my gratitude as well. It truly means a lot.**


	43. Unusual Encounter

**Important note: Since they are no longer in Corona, I am going back to italicizing the words spoken in Corona accent even while on Elsa's point of view.**

* * *

The crowd moved in different directions. Some walked leisurely while a few others pressed on in a hurry. There were voices everywhere; talking, bickering, laughing, yelling, and fighting to be heard over the hustling and bustling in the place. They minded their own business, spent time with their families and friends, and went in and out of shops.

The mall was a lively place with many activities to keep one's mind occupied. Aside from shopping, you can listen to salespeople babble on about the uses of different products, watch the children and teenagers test out the little arcade that had recently opened up, and give directions to people who were new to the place.

Elsa had tried everything, but nothing worked.

Rather exhausted, she sat on a hard, curvy seat proudly nestled in the middle of the chaotic mess. After several attempts of entertaining herself, she figured it was time to give up.

Anna wasn't going to leave her head.

The last time they had a talk was in the cafeteria that morning. Very few words were exchanged between them that she wouldn't even consider it a conversation. They'd crossed paths a couple of times after that. Both times, Anna rounded a corner with haste to avoid her as soon as their eyes met.

She hadn't realized until then how much Anna's presence meant to her.

It was difficult being avoided for the second time. Elsa knew it was her fault. She almost wished she had been honest right from the very beginning and told Anna the truth.

Ariel said to give her time, but exactly how much time does she need?

Elsa was a patient person. She'd wait for as long as she had to if it meant talking to Anna again. However, she also knew that the longer this went on, the uglier it would get. She learned that from experience and didn't want the same thing to happen with Anna involved. She _has_ to figure out a way to talk to her.

A soft vibration broke her free from the self-imposed task of people-watching.

" **Hey!** " Rapunzel said. " **Still at the mall?** "

"Yeah."

" **I'm about to leave the studio. Do you want me to go there?** "

Elsa fiddled with the edge of her coat and contemplated. Right after school had ended, she went straight to the mall to think. Alone. She wasn't doing it any justice. She knew she had to talk to Anna, but she didn't know how to make the girl sit down for a few measly seconds without her running away.

"I might leave in a few minutes," Elsa said tiredly.

" **No luck?** " A set of keys jingled on the other line, followed by a man's muffled sentence.

A tiny, barely noticeable smile twitched on Elsa's lips. "He's giving last-minute tasks?" she asked, recognizing Olaf's voice.

 **"Yeah, he asked me to return the albums in the cabinet.** " A soft _thud_ of a compartment closing. " **You didn't answer the question.** "

Sighing, Elsa slumped on the back of the seat.

She blinked.

Her hands trembled upon recognizing where she actually was. As if stuck underwater, everything slowed. The combined noises of the people around her became even more incomprehensible, and there were four voices that rose slightly above theirs.

Voices from her memory. Voices that _complimented_ her hair.

And then her name.

Pushing back the little ball of regret and longing, Elsa pressed the phone firmly against her ear and closed her eyes, reliving that same moment and appreciating the way Anna had spoken her name with utmost care.

"Rapz," she whispered. "I want to talk to her."

Elsa heard the familiar bell chime from the other line, signaling Rapunzel leaving the studio. " **I know,** " the brunette said. " **Listen, I'll try to talk to her. I'm going to message her and Ariel."**

"Rapz—"

" **Elsa.** " Elsa stilled, sensing the conviction in the brunette's voice. " **I'm with you, okay? We'll fix this.** "

"...Thank you."

" **Are you going to leave now? I can go there to keep you company if you want.** "

"I'll be fine. Uncle Kai's shift is about to end."

" **You're going home with him?** "

"Maybe. I don't know." She sighed. "He doesn't know I'm here."

" **Go say 'hi' then! He'll be happy to see you.** "

"We see each other every day, Rapz."

" **You _know_ what I mean.** "

She did.

Her uncle had tried pushing her into going outside as much as she could. Somewhere that _wasn't_ in the school, the playground, her parents' house, or the studio. He talked about the different places that could be visited in the city with great enthusiasm, hoping to get her into the excitement. She hadn't checked any of those places, but she was meaning to. She just hasn't found the time.

 _It wouldn't be bad showing up there, I guess._

Picking herself up, she fixed the bag on her shoulder and made her way to the escalators. On the way, she watched the people again. How they spent their time in the mall alone or with someone. The first time she went to this place, she had been too excited and engrossed with everything the mall had to offer that she failed to notice the people enjoying them.

A bitter chuckle left her. Was she currently noticing these things because she wasn't there for fun? With a resigned sigh, she raised her head and walked towards her uncle's optic shop.

There were two customers inside. _It's not a busy day, huh_. Elsa scanned the place and quickly spotted her uncle talking to a teenage girl. He was gesturing to some pre-designed glasses the same way he did when they went there to buy glasses for Ariel.

" _This one fits you_." Kai offered a pair to the girl.

"Oh, it's beautiful!"

Elsa's fingers twitched.

 _That voice..._

She tilted her head and strained her ears to listen to the verbal exchanges.

"Do you maybe have a simpler one?" the girl said. "I'm bad at organizing my things. It would be a waste if I lost something _this_ beautiful."

" _That's what eyeglass chains are for!"_ Kai made a grand sweep to the lined up accessories behind him. " _It looks great on you. Won't you reconsider?"_

"Thank you, Kai. I appreciate it. But I don't think..."

The more she heard, the more the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stood. She knew that voice. It might sound a little different, but Elsa would recognize it anywhere.

"Uncle?" Elsa called.

Kai and the teenage girl turned, putting a rest to her hunch.

The girl was wearing a different outfit: a clean dark blue parka, white wool scarf, tight clad jeans, and black furry boots. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back and a pair of big and round glasses was neatly perched atop her nose.

" _Elsa!"_ Her uncle rushed to her side. " _You're here! Are you alone? Where's Rapunzel?"_

"She helped out in the studio," Elsa answered, surreptitiously glancing at Vanessa. The senior was fidgeting on her spot and unable to look at them. "I was around the area and thought I'd stop by."

" _I'm glad you did! I can't believe you're alone_." Kai dragged her back to the counter. " _You're finally roaming around._ "

"I've been visiting some places."

" _Yes, but I haven't **seen** you go somewhere alone. Even when you went to Anna's, I wasn't there to see you leave_." He chuckled. " _I'm an old man, Elsa. Humor me a little._ "

Elsa smiled, knowing he was simply worried. She then blatantly stared at the squirming brunette that was, unfortunately, a foot away from her, thanks to her uncle. Vanessa's lips had thinned and a mild blush colored her cheeks when Anna was mentioned.

" _Oh, right_." Kai grabbed a new pair of glasses and offered it to the girl. " _How about this one? It's simple and it complements the shape of your face well._ "

Vanessa dipped her head, burying half of her face on the scarf. "That... That looks good."

" _Here. Wear it and see how it feels_."

"N-No need! I'll take it!"

Kai frowned. " _Are you sure? You should test it out and see if you're comfortable with them._ "

The brunette cleared her throat and circled her fingers around a part of her muffler. "I'm sure they'll fit just fine. You already know the size, Kai."

" _I appreciate the confidence in me, but you're not getting away with it_." He removed the pair Vanessa was wearing before she could respond and put the new glasses in place. " _Well?"_

Her cheeks flushed crimson. "I-It's great!" She replaced the glasses with her old pair. "I'll TA- take that one."

" _Okay...?_ " Kai hesitantly grabbed a paper and signed something. " _You can come back in a couple of hours. I'll hand it over to Oaken since my shift is almost over_."

"N-No need to," Vanessa stuttered. "I'll come back some other time. I'm late for an appointment." She signed the paper the moment Kai offered the pen. "Thank you, Kai! Sorry for the rush!"

She was already outside the door when Kai shouted. " _We'll give you a call!"_

Vanessa waved a salutation and ran away with Elsa keeping watch until she disappeared into the sea of people. Elsa snapped out of it when she heard a chuckle.

" _That was weird_."

" _She's a regular?"_ Elsa asked, taking note of Vanessa's comment about Kai knowing the proper size.

" _She's been coming here since after Christmas._ " He shook his head fondly. " _The girl is sweet, but she's definitely odd. She's always looking for a cheap and simple pair._ "

That caught her interest. " _She is?"_

He signaled one of his coworkers and handed over the glasses and a piece of paper. " _I don't know if she's a collector or if she's just clumsy. Maybe someone **stepped** on her glasses, eh?" _It was given as a joke, a running gag that stemmed from the incident between Elsa and Ariel.

Elsa shrugged and stared outside the shop, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl that was no longer there.

* * *

The cafeteria was filled to the brim as the cooks rushed to serve the students in line. Amongst those were a bubbly, short-haired brunette and an antsy blonde glancing around the place in search for something.

When those seeking blues neared her direction, Anna snapped her attention to her tablemates. Marshall was sitting with her and Ariel for lunch just as he had the previous day. He was discussing his plans for college with Ariel, and Anna was content simply letting them talk.

She suppressed a drawn-out groan.

Ariel had tried to encourage her to talk with Elsa because, truthfully, there was no other way around this. She had to be honest and tell the blonde that she had known about her being Chelsea months before and that she would understand if she didn't go to Hans' wedding as a performer, a part-timer in Frozen Fractals, or even as a guest.

Being blunt wasn't a scary, arduous task when not caring about people's opinions. Honesty towards someone special? That was something Anna stopped being good at. Every time she'd think of laying her heart out in front of the people she cared the most, the irrational fear that grew over time would nag at her, whispering negativities and horrible what-ifs.

"Hey."

Anna started. She chanced a look around and was wholly surprised to see who had approached their table. Marshall clenched his jaw and Ariel subtly scooted close to him.

Aladdin rubbed the back of his head. "Uhm, can we share a table?"

Anna's already weak appetite plummeted at the request. Aladdin was an okay guy and he even owned up to his wrongdoings. It was the girl with him that carried a different story. Jasmine fidgeted in place as the three that occupied the table regarded her with apprehension.

"She's not going to do anything." Aladdin nudged Jasmine with an elbow. "Come on, Jas. Work with me here."

The dark-haired girl rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I-I promise I'm not here for trouble."

Ariel was the first to react. She gave the area another glance and saw quite a few other tables open for occupants. Anna swallowed, knowing what that would entail.

Ariel unwillingly murmured, "Don't... do something."

Anna straightened her back and curled her hands into tight fists. With Ariel and Marshall already sitting with each other, the free spots beside her were the obvious choice for them to sit on if they wanted to stay together. Jasmine recoiled under her disapproving gaze.

Marshall sighed. "Jas." He pointed to the seat on his other side and Jasmine didn't think twice about accepting the offer, taking the spot as soon as it was clear of his belongings.

Aladdin smiled and asked Anna for permission to sit beside her. They had been on casual terms ever since he apologized after the vacation, but Anna was still glad he was respectful of her space and mindful of his advances.

"I've been meaning to ask," Ariel said. "Where's Gaston?"

Marshall crossed his arms on top of the table. "It's almost two weeks. I thought he was just extending his vacation."

"Can't blame you for not knowing. You haven't asked about them." Aladdin gestured to Jasmine for emphasis.

"After what happened, I'd rather not." Marshall gave the female senior a sideways glance. "I'm curious because the instructors don't look bothered by his absence."

"He moved to Villeneuve," Jasmine filled in. "His parents weren't happy with what he did and they pulled some strings to get him in Beastelle High."

The people surrounding the table cringed. Though it was in a different country, Beastelle High was known to be a strict boarding school and almost military-like. Anna shook away the sympathy for the guy and resumed eating her bland meal.

"Listen." Jasmine's face dropped. "I know what I did was... wrong. I don't have an excuse for it. But it's been eating at me since... the day we were suspended."

Marshall bristled. "You're guilty?"

"She's only human, Mars," Aladdin reasoned. "You don't have to accept it, but at least listen to what she has to say."

"No, Aladdin. It's alright." Jasmine inhaled deeply and faced Marshall. "Yes, Mars. I'm guilty. For making fun of Ariel, of Anna, and even Elsa. Is that wrong?"

Marshall was positively aghast, caught off guard by the blunt statement.

"It's not," Ariel answered for him. "But it might take more than this to convince us."

"It _will_ take more than this," Anna corrected.

Ariel silenced the younger redhead's impending outburst by kicking her gently under the table. Anna huffed and grabbed a fork again to continue eating. She hated to admit it, but her mind was a complete mess and she didn't have the ability to think rationally about this.

"Look, Anna." Jasmine paused, and then she continued when the girl in question didn't so much as glanced at her. "I know you hate me, and I can't blame you. I... hate me too. If someone hurts my cousin, I might not be able to forgive them either."

"What do you want, Jasmine?" Anna countered, glad that Ariel didn't interrupt this time. "You made my life a living hell when Vanessa told you about me. You even dragged Ariel into it because I was ignoring your insults. It's almost four years since then. _Four years._ And now you feel guilty?"

"I know it sounds rubbish," she admitted. "I'm graduating, Anna. In a few months. And when I saw how Marshall's parents—" Jasmine rubbed her face and avoided the look Marshall gave her. "I don't know what else to say other than that."

"Prove it. Trust doesn't build overnight."

Anna was fuming with anger and mixed anxiety. Why was the past haunting her and worming its way to the forefront of her mind? She didn't need anyone's apology. She needed to be _away_ from them.

Jasmine pulled a determined nod. "I will."

"Make that two." Ariel raised two fingers in a peace sign, her face devoid of her usual charismatic smile. "You hurt Anna in the process. I can't forgive you easily for that."

In the years that Anna had known Jasmine, the actual fear that flashed in the senior's face was a new experience. She almost failed at keeping a smirk. Ariel may take insults towards herself in stride, but she wasn't as forgiving when her family was concerned.

"I... I promise."

* * *

Elsa thanked the cashier after receiving her change. She somehow managed to keep herself upright when she bumped into Rapunzel.

The brunette barely moved. "I must be dreaming."

"Rapz?"

Her shoulders twitched. "Elsa, please tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing?"

Confused by her best friend's random restless behavior, Elsa followed the direction she was staring at and nearly dropped her tray.

On the empty seats surrounding Anna, Ariel, and Marshall earlier sat two new faces. Aladdin didn't come as much of a surprise, but Jasmine being on the same table? That girl was with Vanessa most of the time; why wasn't she sitting with her? Why was she with Anna? With Ariel?

"They're on friendly terms?" Rapunzel asked. "Did we miss something? Last time I checked, they almost ripped each other's hairs off. Now they're... eating together?"

Elsa hadn't seen Jasmine since classes resumed and finding her in Anna and Ariel's company was completely unexpected. Rapunzel was right in that regard. Anna could barely stand being in the same room as any of Vanessa's friends. She'd demand them to go away. And yet, she was eating a meal with them?

Her grip on the tray held firm. "Maybe they patched things up?"

"Anna? That's impossible. It took us months to get her to warm up to us, and we didn't even do anything wrong." Rapunzel grimaced when Elsa flinched. "Sorry. Could've said that better."

A shaky breath. "Let's eat somewhere else."

"What about Anna? You wanted to talk to her. I knew one of us should've gone there before ordering!"

"It's okay, Rapz. Some other time."

"You know the longer this goes on, the harder it will be."

"We _can't_. There's only one chair left over there, and I don't know how to deal with... Jasmine."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Let's kick her from the table then!"

"How does that make us any different from her?" Elsa asked. "If Anna and I are going to talk, I don't want anyone else to hear it. I'm bad with public confrontations."

"Oh, _that_." The brunette winced and softened her tone. "You didn't mind it before. Confrontation? Back when Anna was angry for a different reason."

"Because she was a _stranger_ who hated me."

"And now she's not?"

"Rapz—" The girl raised a brow. Elsa slouched and stared at a yogurt on her tray. "No, _s_ he's not."

"That's why you need to talk. _We_ , actually. Because I don't understand why she's running away."

"My brother lied to me once, and I was angry and hurt. Anna... might feel the same way towards us now. Mostly me."

"You're blaming yourself too hard. You told her the truth, and that's what's important. I don't see why she's avoiding you when she already kne—" Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut and hissed something under her breath. "You know what? I won't force you. Maybe one on one _is_ the best to go about this."

Ending the conversation there, Elsa glanced around in search for an empty seat. Rapunzel apologized to the people in line that they had blocked while having that talk and led her further away from the cashier. Elsa's mind was still reeling when she caught sight of a lonely long-haired brunette near the waste bins, alone on a table for four with no one sparing her second glances.

Rapunzel likely noticed where she was looking since she gasped. "No! No way!" she said. "No way, Elsa. Anywhere but there!"

"I didn't say anything."

" _Yet_. I know that look on your face and I don't like it. Jasmine is one thing, but _her?_!" Rapunzel nudged her chin towards Vanessa's direction.

In retrospect, maybe it wasn't the best idea. There _were_ free tables around and they could even ask random students to sit with. Vanessa would be the last person to accept eating with them, and frankly, the idea shouldn't even be entertained.

But seeing her alone bothered Elsa for some reason, especially knowing that the senior's supposed 'friends' were sitting with Anna and Ariel instead. She had to wonder once again what happened during the break. Why was Vanessa acting differently? Why wasn't she spending time with her friends? What happened during her encounter with Anna that resulted in her returning Anna's notebook?

 _Why did she run away last night?_

Her uncle's comment had made her infinitely curious. It added to the interest that only grew bigger during the mentioning of Vanessa's name in Anna and Marshall's conversation. Marshall said Anna wasn't hurt, but Elsa knew him. There was _something_ about the way he said it that made her question the statement.

"Elsa, wha- Hey!" Rapunzel ran after her as she prowled through the table. "You're kidding, right? This isn't- I don't think this is—" Her words died when they reached the girl.

Vanessa paled upon seeing them, but it didn't take a second before she set her jaw. She didn't say anything as she assumed an aggressive pose from her seat. The brown balls behind those thick lenses could glare right into anyone's soul and it wouldn't matter. Elsa had questions, and she was _going_ to get answers.

* * *

 **I apologize for the late update and if there were grammatical errors. This chapter wasn't beta'd and all grammatical mistakes are mine.**

 **PS: I take back what I said. We are _not yet_ in the 75% mark. Anna's issues will be tackled _thoroughly,_ as I did with Elsa's.**


	44. Tangled Feelings

**Chapter contains: Bullying**

* * *

There was an absolute stillness in the air and the silence in the room made Anna's blood as cold as the snow piled outside the school building. No one moved, talked, or even blinked an eye. Anna should've ignored it. These people around her were probably just trying to catch a gossip or two, or find new issues to talk about. Normal high school bits.

She shouldn't have looked.

Even if Ariel's attention was pinned on the same thing everyone was looking at, even if Jasmine was sitting across the table, even if it _was_ worrying how everyone stopped talking all at once, Anna's resolve shouldn't have crumbled easily.

"You're kidding, right?" Rapunzel growled. "Elsa, come on! There are many free tables around. You _can't_ seriously expect me to sit with... with her?!"

Once again, fear gripped Anna. It spoke to her in its cackling voice, sending theories about the scene unfolding before her eyes. And she thought sharing a table with Jasmine was bad. Clearly, life didn't think so.

Elsa was locked on a staring contest with a glaring Vanessa and Anna couldn't figure out why. If she heard correctly, then Rapunzel's words basically meant Elsa _wanted_ to sit with the senior.

Why?

 _[It was so easy to gain your trust]_

No.

 _No! That's not it! That can't... that can't be true._

But why _else_ would Elsa go there? Was it a plot? Had they known each other for a long time? Did Vanessa and Elsa conspire to make her fall and break her in the end? Elsa's life, feeling guilty about her sister's death... Were those lies? To make Anna trust her? To convince her that she wasn't the same as—

A tray slammed on their table and startled everyone around it. The delusional thoughts that flooded Anna with grief came to a terrifying screech. Her breaths were silent. They were also deep and sharp as she tried to regain control of herself.

Ariel was the first to speak. "Rapz, what is—?"

Rapunzel was seething with rage as she gave Jasmine a pointed look. "What the hell is happening?!"

Vanessa stood abruptly and the chair she was sitting on laid sideways on the ground in an instant. Before she could move a single step, Elsa stopped her. "Yeste—"

Flushing bright red, the senior cut her off. "Mind your own business."

It happened so fast; Anna didn't have the time to register what they were talking about. Her feet blindly kicked off the floor and stormed as fast as they could to Elsa's side. Her shaking arms were at the ready to push aside the guy who seemed as shocked as anyone else for his actions.

"What are you doing?!" Marshall scowled, standing in front of Elsa and shielding her from the random teen that attacked her with a flying poorly-made Italian food.

"I-I didn't," the guy stuttered. "Dude, that was supposed to be for Vanessa!"

"What the heck were you thinking?!" Rapunzel glanced around for the closest set of paper towels. "I _hate_ her guts more than anything, but I don't throw random food around!"

"Look, I'm so—"

"Silence!" An instructor by the door yelled. Behind him was a couple of panting teenagers with their hands on their knees. "John Smith, to the principal's office! NOW!"

"Elsa, I'm... I'm sorry," this John Smith said.

Rather than say anything, Elsa removed the noodle on her hair and smiled subtly as a sign of no hard feelings. John scratched his head and ran to the instructor before he was escorted out.

" _Idiot_."

Anna's frazzled nerves jumped altogether upon hearing Vanessa say that word. Though it wasn't loud, it was clear and crisp in her ears. Her heart twisted and she struggled to remain composed. Reminding herself that Elsa was covered with spaghetti sauce, Anna hid the trembling of her fingers by reaching for a tissue on the nearest table as she ignored the way Vanessa walked off.

"Elsa, what were you thinking?!" Rapunzel ran a hand through her hair. "It's one thing to want to sit with her, but to do what you did? Protecting her at your own expense? Are you crazy?!"

"I hate to agree." Ariel helped the blonde clean up. "Why did you do that?"

Despite everyone's questions, Elsa stayed silent.

The turn of events was overwhelming. Jasmine's apology, Elsa and Rapunzel's decision to accompany Vanessa for lunch, and Elsa using her own body in order to protect Vanessa from another student's wrath—Anna was at a lost.

What was the reason behind Elsa's sudden interest in Vanessa? Why did she take that hit meant for the senior? She didn't even hesitate when she saw that guy launching forward! Were they friends? When did their relationship advance to a degree where Elsa was willing to sacrifice herself?

What if they were friends from the start?

Warmth wrapped around her trembling hands and crept into Anna's consciousness. Her eyes refocused and widened at the girl who provided the unusual heat. The look Elsa gave her was... different. She didn't know what it was, only that there was something swirling in there. Like a whirlpool, it trapped her in.

The forgotten tissue in her hand swayed as it fell to the floor.

* * *

Marshall and Aladdin were sitting on the ground with their backs pressed against the wall opposite of the girl's locker room. Anna and Ariel were accompanying them. Jasmine went off to somewhere after a minute of waiting and Rapunzel rushed to their classroom to grab a bottle of shampoo.

Anna hadn't said a word when they assisted Elsa to the locker room. Once the blonde stepped inside the showers, Anna had decided to wait outside with a terrible excuse of keeping the guys some company. Ariel was not amused.

"Your sister is something else," Aladdin said. "I thought for sure she hated Van the most out of all of us."

"She hated _me_ the most." Marshall drummed his fingers on the floor. "I'll talk to her about this later."

"For real? Don't be harsh on her now." Aladdin rested an elbow on his knee. "I don't know about you, but even I feel bad for Van the past few days."

"What do you mean?"

Aladdin's answer faded in the background when Anna gave the door an apprehensive look. Unwilling to listen further, she turned the knob and entered, dimly aware of her cousin following closely behind.

The shower was still running.

Anna held her breath in order to keep her heart from thundering out of control upon the knowledge that Elsa was only a few feet away and wearing nothing. She cursed inwardly, squeezed her eyes shut, and clenched her fists by her sides.

 _[You're disgusting!]_

Her eyes flew open with a breathless gasp. Even as she tried to sort out her thoughts, she couldn't stop them from flowing. The worries, the constant holdbacks, and the insistent whispers returned with vengeance and— _damn it!_ —they were consuming her.

"Anna."

She jolted. It took a while before she gathered the courage to look at Ariel.

"You're tensed," Ariel pointed out. Anna's knees gave out and she sat on the bench with a concealed hiccup. "What happened back there, I'm sure Elsa has her reasons."

Of course. Reasons. This was Elsa. If she was only pretending, if she was anything like Vanessa, the actions of the people around them would've been different. Elsa wouldn't have helped Ariel during the first day of school if it was a plot against Anna. They hadn't known each other yet! There was no sense in—

 _[Can't you see? I'm tired of you!]_

Anna pressed her hands firmly on her knees. Her nails dug through the tights that covered them. _Stop it. Damn it, Anna! This is Elsa!_ Still, Vanessa's voice persisted. It echoed in her head repeatedly, stabbing her insides again and again.

"Anna, look at me." Warm hands cupped Anna's cheeks and forced her head upwards until she was face to face with Ariel's blurry image. It was then that Anna noticed she was crying. "Don't come up with your own reasons. Don't put words in her mouth. Talk to her, ask what you want to ask, and tell her what you need to say. She's not going to hate you. _I know_ she won't."

Anna sniffed and reached for her cousin's hands. Rather than remove them, she pressed them closer and enjoyed the comfort they brought her. She needed _this_.

The door opened and a panting Rapunzel stumbled inside. She squeaked when she saw them in that position and Anna quickly pulled away to hide her face from view and wiped away the tears. The uncontrollable beats in her chest calmed down and when Ariel graced her with a gentle smile, it had slowed to a normal rhythm.

Ariel looked at Rapunzel. "Did you get it?"

Rapunzel cleared her throat. "Yes. Hold on." She called Elsa's name and knocked on the door of the cubicle she was on. After offering the bottle, she went back to where the cousins were. "Marshall went home for a bit to get a spare sweater for her."

"I see."

"So, does anybody know why she did that?" Rapunzel asked. Anna and Ariel gave her a look. "No?"

"I don't know how I'm supposed to answer that," Ariel said.

"Yeah, it's a stupid question." The brunette laughed emptily. "To be fair, I don't know why either. I'm guessing it has something to do with yesterday?"

Ariel pursed her lips to the side and crossed her arms, whereas Anna found interest in her fingers. She had only gotten her heart to beat normal again and it almost stopped at the mention of the previous day. Based on what Ariel told her, Vanessa was the one who returned her journal.

Elsa was with her when she said it.

"Anna?" Rapunzel rubbed the back of her neck. "She... She wants to talk to you." The underlying question behind that statement didn't slip past Anna: _Why are you avoiding her?_

"I think they need to talk too." Ariel raised a hand when Anna made a move. "I'm serious, Anna. You need to talk."

"I know that," she admitted. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"I'm always on your side. That's why I'm scolding you. If you're not taking care of yourself, it's my job as your cousin to pull you back together."

There were no possible retorts to that. Anna had been picking up after Ariel before, doing her best to knock some sense into her if she ever thought of doing something stupid. It was what cousins do.

Ariel sensed her resignation and faced Rapunzel. "Is that okay?"

A nod. "I also want to make it up to you. I did keep her identity."

"There's no need for that. It's okay now. If I was angry, I wouldn't be here." Ariel glanced at Anna and shrugged. "I just hope _these two_ will patch things up."

A small, exhausted grin curled on Rapunzel's lips. Anna couldn't look at her for longer than a second. She didn't know how to explain her actions, why she was running away, or where to begin. If she could, she'd keep herself hidden in her room until everything falls miraculously into place.

 _Coward._

Something unlocked and made them look towards the lined up cubicles. Elsa stepped out with only a towel covering her body until the middle of her thighs. Anna blushed and averted her gaze.

"Whoa, Elsa. You look... wow," Ariel said.

"I- What?" Elsa asked.

"You're seriously in shape. I didn't notice when you were wearing all those clothes."

Anna's face couldn't get any hotter. She wasn't a stranger to Elsa's figure, having seen her in short skirts and dresses and even hugged her multiple times. However, this was the first time she had seen that body nearly naked, and she had to admit it wasn't something she was prepared for.

"Here." Rapunzel offered a blue jacket. "Your brother went home to get a shirt and sweater. For now, use this to cover up."

"Thank you."

Elsa made her way towards the bench where her bag and clothes were. Anna tried her best not to look and when the fight was proving to be difficult, she turned away and found her cousin staring at her.

Ariel covered half of her face and inhaled sharply before rolling her eyes in a playful manner. "You are hopeless," she mouthed.

Anna huffed and placed her chin on the palm of her hand, an elbow resting on top of a crossed knee. In spite of the sparking _want_ to look at the source of the shuffles from behind, she also couldn't do it because of the pounding in her head. She had tried her best to avoid Elsa and Rapunzel since coming back after a two-day absence, but the circumstances made it difficult to continue doing that.

Talking.

 _Do we have to?_

Her shoulders fell at this.

Anna's voice used to be as loud as her thoughts and she learned the hard way that it wasn't for the best. When she realized that, she had taken in the habit of keeping to herself. What she couldn't say, she'd think about. It wasn't peaceful nor was it the best solution, but it was infinitely better than speaking her mind and risk destroying what few relationships she had.

"Anna?"

A second passed in heavy silence after Elsa spoke her name. Anna lifted her head and silently pleaded to Ariel to save her from this situation. The only thing she received was a stern look. _Ugh._ Anna swallowed the rising bile and nervously turned her body enough to see Elsa fully clothed and fiddling with her fingers.

"I... I'm sorry," Elsa stuttered. "I swear I didn't mean to keep it a secret. When I found out you were the sister of Hans, we weren't friends yet and I didn't want anybody to know. Then things happened and I felt like I was betraying you that I... I _had_ to tell you before you... find out yourself."

Anna bit the inside of her cheek and pressed her shaking fingers on whatever she could touch. Here, Elsa was, with every nervous antic present: blonde wisps sticking out in random directions, eyes watering and ready to cry in any second, and fingers unknowingly alternating between fiddling and flexing.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Elsa shouldn't feel guilty at all. She had a reason to keep her identity a secret and Anna knew that.

Her avoidance led to this?

Rapunzel bit her lip and looked to the side, toying with the tips of her hair that had grown to shoulder length since the school year began. Anna noticed the subtle mannerisms and immediately understood.

She wasn't the only one who didn't tell Elsa the truth.

Was it alright to feel happy about that? Because Anna _was._ She was relieved to know that Elsa was clueless, and Anna hated herself for it. She hated how much she loved the way Elsa felt guilty about hiding something. Because that meant she cared.

 _How selfish._

A thousand thoughts battled over what should be spoken first. This wasn't the time for Anna to think about herself. It wasn't Elsa who should be apologizing. _She_ was the one who began this game of Tag and the one who avoided her problems rather than face them.

"Why did you want to sit with Vanessa?"

The subtle twitch of the three girls nearly made Anna smack herself. That was a question she was afraid to know the answer to and it was highly insensitive when Elsa was obviously doing her best to discuss and apologize for this Chelsea matter. Anna wanted to take it back, and yet, her lips remained sealed and stitched with invisible threads.

"Yesterday, she had your journal. I... wanted to know why. I was worried she did something to you." Elsa rubbed her elbow and lowered her head. "W-Were you alright?"

As always, Elsa was being protective. She had to go around and care for everyone, didn't she? If she would just be rude, this would've been so much easier. But no. She had to be kind and understanding. Selfless.

"She didn't do anything," Anna said.

"Are you sure?"

Fake as it was, Anna smiled to have a better chance of convincing. "Nothing happened."

"But she _said_ something?" Elsa asked.

Those words from the fountain slammed back tenfold and dabbed against the open wound in Anna's chest. Elsa wanted to know what Vanessa said? If Anna told her, what if she agreed? What if she confirmed Vanessa's theory of her being tired? Anna couldn't take that. She wouldn't be able to bear losing someone again. If that ever happened _this_ time, it would be a thousand times more painful.

"I'm sorry for not answering your calls and messages." Deflection. That seemed to be the only thing Anna was good at these days. She couldn't even look at Elsa in the eyes and say them.

"Anna—"

"I'm okay, Elsa. She didn't say anything. We bumped into each other and it must've fallen from my bag." A pathetic lie, but they didn't need to know that. Anna stood and patted the creases on her skirt. "We should go back. Lunch is almost over."

"Anna," Ariel warned.

Anna stopped by the door with a hand gripping the knob. She angled her head to see the girls from the corner of her eyes. They hadn't moved an inch. "You know, you don't have to protect everyone."

Elsa blinked. "W-What?"

"In the cafeteria." Anna squeezed the handle. "When that guy did what he did? You didn't have to do that if you only wanted to ask what happened."

Without a second thought, Anna stepped out of the locker room and ran down the hall in her need to be far away from there as soon as possible. Breathing became difficult. Tears pricked her eyes as she ran and a string of curses erupted from the back of her throat.

She hated everything. How Elsa could jump without a second thought protecting someone, even if it was the very same girl who caused Anna such torment; how Elsa was curious about why Vanessa had her journal; and how worried Elsa was about her after that. Most importantly, Anna hated how she _still_ compared the two despite their differences.

God, she hated herself.

The fatigue caught up to her once the adrenaline faded and her steps slowed to a stop. In the middle of the hallway, she wiped her eyes angrily. "Damn it."

"Anna!" Ariel collided with her back and caused the two of them to stumble. "Sorry!" They helped each other get up and fixed themselves. "What was that about?"

"Ow- What?"

"The things you said before leaving." Ariel glanced around them before leaning close. "And not telling her about being aware of the truth."

"I... I can't. You heard what she said. She's—"

"Guilty. Are you just going to let her feel that way?"

Unknowingly, Anna gripped the edge of her sweater. "It's not important."

"Of course it is! This is unfair for her. Sooner or later, she's going to find out."

Anna loved her cousin deeply. They were practically sisters. But there were moments when she hoped Ariel would give her a break. She knew that Ariel only cared and wanted what was best for her. She just... moved fast sometimes.

* * *

 **By the looks of this chapter, I can sense more questions and confusion. Just know that I have plans for Anna. Her time in the spotlight is long overdue.**

 **Apparently, so was my update. I'm _very_ sorry! The last few months were the worst of my 2018 so far, and I hope it couldn't get any worse than that. I know my updates have such long intervals, but I will do my best to reach that finish line!**

 **For those who are still with me, once again, thank you! It really means a lot! ;-;**


	45. A White Lie

**I'm still alive!**

* * *

Elsa's eyes fixed upon the orange spot on her snowy white sweater. Even after washing it numerous times, completely removing the stain was an impossible task without the proper materials. She would have to get that fixed once she arrived home.

It was lucky for her that her parents' house was nearby. Marshall was able to get a spare sweater and come back in record time. She had her jacket, sure, but it was much too thick to use indoors.

Her sigh was deep and weary as she folded the ruined sweater and placed it inside her bag. Her thoughts went back to the events that transpired during lunch break. She had only wanted to ask what Vanessa did to Anna and if there was something she was scheming, but when that guy lunged forward and aggressively threw a plate, Elsa had to intervene.

If there was one thing she hated, it was bullying. That wouldn't change.

Elsa slung the bag around her shoulders. Classes were over and Rapunzel had gone to the toilet after telling her to meet at the bus stop outside the school.

The hall wasn't crowded. Most of the students already left as soon as the bell rang and those that remained were either staying for club activities or wanting to watch said activities. Some might even have the same reason as her and Rapunzel: they didn't want to join the dismissal rush.

Elsa's pace was slow and steady until the room of the Juniors came into view. Two redheads stepped out and immediately made her freeze on the spot. Anna and Ariel didn't notice her as they continued toward the exit.

She deflated.

Their talk didn't go well. It didn't even feel like they moved an inch. Anna avoided the topic altogether and Elsa was beginning to think she wouldn't be able to fix this. It was by pure luck that Anna even allowed her to get a word in, but maybe that was because Ariel was there to keep her grounded? It did look like they were having a mental conversation back then.

 _Maybe if I can get her to be alone..._

Elsa shook her head and spun in place, deciding to leave through the side doors.

As much as she wanted to patch things up with Anna, she needed to clear her head. There was only too much rejection a person could handle in one day. Anna sitting with Jasmine and Aladdin during lunch, Anna brushing off her apologies in the locker room, and Anna running away after saying what she said—Elsa couldn't handle another one.

The cold nipped at her cheeks as she pushed the door open.

"Shit."

Elsa stopped. About five feet away from where she was standing was a girl crouching and picking something up from the dirty pile of snow. The moment the girl stood, Elsa barely managed to catch her jaw. It was Vanessa, wiping the lenses of her eyeglasses with the edge of her coat, a small thin branch sticking out of her hair.

"A- Are you okay?"

Vanessa's head turned sharply. Elsa resisted the urge to run when the brunette's eyes narrowed to slits, piercing and menacing. A few seconds of silence passed before Vanessa raised her glasses and looked through the lenses. She then rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath before wearing the accessory, cursing when it nearly fell again.

"Is the screw loose? My uncle can fix that," Elsa said, taking a step forward. "Kai from Eyes Palace? He said you were collecting glasses. Ma—"

"Don't you dare talk about that." Vanessa pushed the glasses upwards, the reflection of the setting sun making it harder to see the expression on her face. "If anyone finds out, I'm going to make your life even worse than it already is."

"I—"

"I told you to mind your own business, didn't I? What part of that is hard to understand?!" The glasses slipped and Vanessa barely captured it. "Oh for the love of...!"

"Here, let me—"

"DON'T- come closer! I can fix this on my own!"

The rest of Vanessa's words were incomprehensible as she left and Elsa was unable to peel her eyes away from her retreating back once she noticed the slight limp on her steps. Elsa frowned. Was she being picked on again?

"Oh fuck this!" Vanessa screamed, startling Elsa back to her senses.

"What the fuck?!" Rapunzel gave the senior charging down the sidewalk a stink eye as she rubbed her sore shoulder. "Does that girl ever apologize?!" she grumbled.

"Hey."

Rapunzel jumped. "Elsa? What are you doing here?" She glanced at the direction Vanessa went to. "I was wondering what that noise was. Did something happen?"

"Her glasses were broken."

"I heard a commotion."

"She didn't want to accept my help."

"Your help?" Rapunzel said. "Seriously? After that thing in the cafeteria, why didn't you just ignore her? You— Okay. Mind telling me what you're doing?"

"Nothing." Elsa fiddled with the strap of her bag. "She needed help and I was there."

"Ahuh?"

"I," Elsa stopped to take a deep breath. "Anna is angry, isn't she? Of me lying and... approaching Vanessa."

"She looks sadder to me. And confused, maybe?" Rapunzel rubbed her temples. "She's worried because you were hurt, Elsa, and I kind of agree with her. I personally wouldn't mind seeing _that girl_ get a dose of her own medicine."

"That's revenge."

"And it's normal. You were skeptical of her, too. Just yesterday, you were wondering why she had Anna's notebook. What happened? What changed in a few hours?"

It wasn't that simple; it didn't only take hours. The questions began when Vanessa stopped doing terrible things and they only grew in numbers the longer it stayed that way. Why wasn't she fighting back when students attack her? Where did that strong headed senior go? What was it about her that Anna and Marshall were talking about? There was also the way she acted when they'd crossed paths at the mall; she looked friendlier and far more approachable than when she was at school.

"Did you see Anna's face when she asked why I went to Vanessa?" Elsa asked.

"As I've said, she looked confused. Like anyone else in that room."

" _More_ than anyone."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling Vanessa has something to do with her behavior lately."

"You mean her avoidance?" Rapunzel scratched the side of her head. "How? I get the angry part because you're helping her mortal enemy!"

"Rapz, I... I don't like seeing anyone hurt. You know that."

"Even if it's Vanessa?"

"That's exactly why I can't leave her alone. Maybe she knows something that I don't." Elsa gestured to the gate. "Don't you think it's weird? When I apologized about lying, Anna asked about her. And when I asked what happened between them, Anna changed it back to ignoring my calls."

"Not really? If you start being friendly to the person that bullied them, then of course she'll question it. You're Elsa. She _trusts_ you."

"And I lied to her." Once again, regret twinged in Elsa's chest. _I should've said it sooner_. "Oh God, what am I even doing?"

Rapunzel stared at her toes and, after letting out a long controlled breath, took a step back. "She knew," she said.

"What?"

"She knew about you being Chelsea." Before Elsa could point out that Anna did know because she already admitted it, Rapunzel raised her palm. "When you were in the hospital, your parents came while she was there. They called you by your real name."

"W-What?"

"We didn't know how to tell you."

"'We'?"

"Olaf... and Sen."

Time slowed and something clicked. Elsa remembered the day she moved to Olaf's apartment. He told her that he saw Anna in the hospital and he also swore that he kept quiet about her. From there, her thoughts jumped to Rapunzel's hypothetical questions.

 _[What if she already knew? What if she knew that you were Chelsea from the start?]_

Elsa swallowed, forcing the words out. "You lied to me?"

Rapunzel looked away with a pained grimace. "Els—"

" _How long were you planning to keep it?!"_

"Elsa, please _._ Back then, it didn't feel like the right time."

" _Rapz, you decided things for me! **Again!** You kept it because, what? Because I can't take it?! Tha—_ "

"You didn't see yourself unconscious! You didn't find yourself near the river, cold and injured!"

Since they'd been friends, there was never a time when Rapunzel ever raised her voice. Being at the receiving end of that wasn't something Elsa ever thought was possible. It left her stunned. Her panicked thoughts and rising anger stopped building in the face of this unfamiliar situation, but they didn't diminish.

"I know how this looks. I know you don't want people assuming your feelings for you, and I'm sorry we did it again. But we were worried after that fight with your parents. What do you think would happen if we told you that time?"

Elsa licked her lips and began chewing on her fingernails. "Did you tell Anna to keep quiet?"

"No! I just asked her to leave you alone if she wasn't serious about being friends. We weren't exactly getting along back then."

" _Then why didn't she say anything? It's been months since the hospital and her brother doesn't even know about it yet!"_

"I thought she was waiting for you to be strong enough and admit it. But now I don't know." Rapunzel pursed her lips, her gaze passing through Elsa's shoulder. "It doesn't make sense for her to avoid you like this."

* * *

As Elsa laid on the bed still wearing her outside clothes, her thoughts filled with everything Anna. The sweater remained stained inside her bag and she seriously needed to get up and clean it. Maybe later. She hasn't exactly been in the mood since finding out that Anna knew about it all along.

 _Why didn't she say anything?_

Elsa had been asking the same question over and over again ever since Rapunzel told her about it. She once thought that if Anna found out she was Olaf's cousin, everything she had worked hard to hide would come undone. What she couldn't understand was why Anna kept silent this whole time. No matter how many times Elsa flipped her head over it, the only conclusion she could come up with was that Anna thought she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure.

 _[If you can't believe in yourself, then believe in my belief in you]_

She groaned, grabbing a pillow and stuffing her face on it. Her heart ached the more that particular moment on the porch replayed in her head. It was the first time someone had said something like that to her. At the time, she appreciated it. Right now, she doubted it.

That wouldn't do.

Elsa didn't like doubting Anna's words. Anna had been honest to her since the very beginning. From the first time they met at the school hallway up until... this, she never lied. Why now?

If Rapunzel was telling the truth, then Anna already knew way before Elsa admitted to it. A little white lie? Maybe she had a reason. Most of the people in Elsa's life had their reasons for leaving her unaware of things. Was Anna's reason the same as theirs?

 _I hope not._

It would go against Anna's words in the porch if that was the case, which would bring Elsa back to the same cycle. She could doubt her parents and Marshall because they had hurt her before, but Anna never did. And frankly, Elsa simply couldn't bring herself to think badly of her.

She removed the pillow from her face and stared at the blank space of the ceiling, her arms stretched limp on the bed. "Anna..."

There was a _beep_ coming from her phone on the nightstand which she decidedly ignored. Tried to. Elsa huffed and reached blindly for the device without leaving the comforts of the bed.

It was a message from Rapunzel, asking how she was doing.

Suppressing another groan, Elsa placed the phone back on the stand without replying and forced herself to go to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. After a couple of drinks, she went to the living room where her uncle was drinking a mug of tea while watching the latest news.

He nearly choked when he noticed her. " _Elsa, you startled me!"_

" _Sorry!"_ Elsa quickly rubbed her uncle's back until his breathing evened out. " _Are you okay?"_

" _Oh, yes, that feels better. What's wrong?"_

" _Wrong?"_

Kai tugged on her wrist, dragging her down to his level, and poked the middle of her eyebrows. " _These things are suspiciously close to each other."_

Inwardly, Elsa chastised herself for letting her emotions appear on the surface. Her uncle let go of her wrist and grabbed the remote to mute the show and she took that as a sign to sit on the opposing couch still at a loss for words.

" _Well?"_ he urged after a minute of silence.

Her eyelids slid shut as she counted one to ten. When the overwhelming feeling dulled, she opened them again and swallowed past the rough ball lodged on her throat. " _Do you remember that song I wrote after graduating Junior High?"_ At his encouraging nod, she continued, " _And the guy who heard it?"_

" _Senya's senior. What about him?"_

" _He's... He's Anna's brother?"_ she asked more than said, trying to see if her uncle knew about it as well. Judging by the way his mouth practically hit the floor, she guessed wrong. " _When I came over to their house, I told her I wrote that and now she's avoiding me."_

" _Really? Anna's avoiding you?"_ He placed the mug on top of the mini table when she confirmed with a nod. " _When did you find out that she's the sister of this guy?"_

Guilt embraced Elsa as she said: " _Days before we bought Ariel's glasses."_

" _Hm._ _That complicate things. If you've known for that long and only told her about it recently, she's going to need some time to think it through."_

" _That's what I thought, too."_ Elsa poked her thumbs together. " _But today, Rapz told me that Anna already knew about it since I was hospitalized."_

His lips tightened. " _And she's still avoiding you?"_ She nodded. " _Is her brother trying to get you to play?"_

" _He doesn't know."_

" _What? Why?"_ He folded his arms across his chest as Elsa shrugged. " _Have you talked to her about it?"_

" _I tried."_ Elsa slumped on the chair and absently toyed with her fingers. " _Is it hard to trust me?"_

" _Where did that come from?"_ He stirred to face her fully and crouched, placing his elbows on his knees. " _Of course not. Maybe Anna's just going through something right now and she can't tell you about it yet. It doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't trust you."_

" _I know, but it's not just about that."_ Elsa lowered her head. " _Ever since Cindy died, it's like nobody thinks I can take care of myself even if I try."_

" _What makes you think that?"_

" _Olaf lied to me about Anna not knowing. He even promised he didn't say anything. And Rapz... She said it was difficult to let me know and that they were worried I wouldn't be able to handle it that time."_

" _Would you have?"_ Elsa opened her mouth, but the words remained stuck at the tip of her tongue. " _You have a right to feel sad or angry."_

" _...but?"_

" _But they **did** let you know. The circumstances might not be ideal and maybe if some things didn't happen, they wouldn't tell you at all. But it's out there now. Rapunzel told you. And am I right to assume you already talked about it?" _ Silence. " _You didn't?"_ He grabbed the mug again and swallowed what remained of his tea. " _You should. It'll be better if you let them know how you feel about this."_

" _I... I guess,"_ she said, watching him reach for the remote. " _Uhm, one more question."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Do you—"_ She paused, wondering whether or not it was the right time. " _The collector of glasses? The girl with long brown hair and pointed eyes?"_

" _Van?"_

The nickname basis caught Elsa off guard. " _Yes, Vanessa."_

" _You know her?"_

" _She goes to Arendelle High."_ Elsa let the information sink in before clearing her throat. " _Does she go to the shop on a specific day? A schedule? Like if... if she's coming back on what day."_

" _If I remember correctly, she's supposed to pick up that new pair in a day or two. Why?"_

" _Can you give me a call if she's there?"_

" _Why?"_

" _It's important."_ Elsa barely managed to hide a squirm under his watchful gaze. " _There's something I need to talk to her about that can't be discussed in school."_

He hummed, tapping his pointer on the remote. " _What is it about?"_

" _It's... private."_

" _Private matter?"_ He rubbed his chin. " _Does Anna have competition?"_

" _Wai- What?"_

" _Van is a sweet girl, but Anna already grew on me. I know you're in a rough patch right now, but you two should stay strong. No one said having a relationship is going to be easy."_

It didn't take long before Elsa realized what her uncle was implying. The colors drained from her cheeks and quickly, she raised her hands defensively. " _Wait, no! That's not- Anna and I am not- I don't see Vanessa like that!"_

" _Like what?"_

" _Roma—"_ Elsa's eyes widened when he saw the upward quirk of his lips. " _You're teasing me."_

His eyes crinkled at the corner as he slapped his knees and doubled over on the couch. " _S- Sorry, I had to grab the chance!"_

" _You didn't **have** to!"_ She hid her face behind her palms.

" _I wouldn't be your uncle if I didn't embarrass you from time to time!_ _It helped you relax, didn't it?"_

" _Ugh!"_

" _Alright, I've had my fun!"_ He sucked in a lungful of air and fixed himself upright. " _So about Van. I can't promise anything, but if I do give you a call, don't scare her off! She's one of my best customers."_

" _She's only been your customer for a month."_

" _And she's been loyal for that month."_

The comment made Elsa wonder how many pairs Vanessa bought in a month to be considered loyal. Better yet, how many glasses did she lose or break within that time frame? " _I'll be careful,"_ Elsa promised, pushing on her knees and standing up. " _Thank you, uncle."_

* * *

 **No perspective from Anna on this one.**


	46. Real Talk

**Belated Happy New Year to you all! If you're still reading this, thank you so much! For the new followers, you have my thanks as well! With that said, my goal is to finish this story before Frozen 2 comes out! I'm soooo excited! Have you seen their outfits?! I think I fell in love all over again!**

* * *

Anna's locker was neat in every sense of the word, free from any water, paint, or papers filled with insults. But no matter how many times she looked inside, at those books and notes that remained undamaged and fully intact, it still made her uncomfortable.

 _Wow. I'm..._

She pressed her lips tight, fingers burying on the edges of the book on her grip. Years of torment were not easy to forget. A sick, twisted side of her wished that Vanessa would simply jump and throw insults her way. To get things over and done with. The past few days had only made Anna more restless than when she and the senior would constantly fight. At least if Vanessa was being a bitch, Anna would know what to expect. She would also know what to do.

Three knocks dragged Anna back to reality.

Rapunzel was standing beside her, knuckles pressed lazily against the locker. "Can we talk?"

Fear traveled the course of Anna's veins. That question... could not mean anything good.

"I told Elsa that you knew."

"W-What?"

"Yesterday after class, I told her," she clarified. "Do you know she wants to ask Vanessa about you?"

"Wh... What?"

"She was beating herself up thinking that she _lied_ to you," she growled, and Anna winced. "She came up with her own conclusion that _that_ girl is involved with your actions somehow and now she's following her everywhere, thinking that she holds the answers!"

"H-How—"

Rapunzel rubbed her face and hissed. " _I don't know._ You know, you could've told her that you knew. Then maybe _this_ wouldn't happen."

"Are you... Don't blame this on me! You didn't tell her either!"

"I just _did!_ Because I can't stand seeing her like that and you weren't making any sense! You've _known_ for a long time!"

Anna flinched, the words shooting through her defenses and forcing her mouth open. "Why did you think I didn't say anything?!" She growled, shoving a finger against the brunette's chest. "I didn't want her to tell me, Rapz! I didn't want her to _admit_ it!"

" _Why?!_ WHY?! _What's_ going on?!" Rapunzel grabbed her wrist, holding it firmly that it turned white on her grip. "Elsa was _blaming_ herself, Anna, and she's been blaming herself for so many things her entire life! For once, why can't you just _say something?"_

Because... Because Anna was a coward. Because the only thing she was good at was pushing people away, to treat them as enemies before they get a chance to penetrate her walls. Because if she allowed someone in, if she opened her heart to someone, there would always, always, be pain involved.

Tears brimming, Anna lifted her gaze to the brunette. "Because you won't understand."

The grip Rapunzel had on her loosened, her mouth parting before she pressed them in a thin line. "I don't. Right now, I really don't. I thought you stayed quiet because you were waiting for her to be brave. Now, I know I'm wrong." She released Anna's numb wrist. "Look, if you don't want to tell me... If you _can't_ tell me... I hope you at least explain yourself to her."

Her shoes clicked and echoed in the hall as she left, leaving Anna in the middle of a forming crowd. The colors rushed back to the redhead's cheeks. She faced the locker to avoid those prying and judgemental eyes of people who do not even know a single thing about her.

Explaining to Elsa...

The laugh that left her came out shallow and bitter. _Of course_ she had to explain. Ariel wanted her to, and now, Rapunzel said the same thing. Anna wanted it, too. Badly. Her actions were not fair to Elsa, and she was painfully aware of that. Elsa deserved more than this.

But Anna was not more than this. She was just... Anna.

* * *

Elsa stretched her arms and moaned as the joints popped. Giving her homework another once-over and finding the answers satisfying, she placed them inside her bag and grabbed the camera gifted to her by her parents.

"Are you sure you want to be here?" Rapunzel asked, adjusting some of the tripods on the other end of the room. "They will arrive in a few minutes."

"Yes." Her answer did not change for the past couple of hours, and it wouldn't _now_. "I wanted to talk to Olaf yesterday, but he didn't come home."

Rapunzel scratched one side of her cheek. "Are you mad? We didn't mean for it to get this far."

"I'm not mad. I'm more... disappointed."

"I really am sorry."

"It's fine, Rapz. I can manage. There's just something I need to tell you and those two." Elsa was about to start taking photos when Rapunzel squirmed. "What's wrong?"

"You're really not mad?"

"Not anymore."

"Promise?"

"Rapz, what is it?"

Rapunzel released the tripod and cautiously joined Elsa on the front desk. "You do know the suspense is killing me? I wish you didn't tell me there was something you wanted to say _hours_ before actually saying it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Consider it payback."

"I thought you weren't mad!"

"I'm not."

Another complaint was underway when the door opened and Olaf and Senya came in, fresh from a recent shoot. Their smiles became stiff as soon as they saw the girls by the front desk. "Hey." Olaf grinned, his two front teeth peeking shyly through the small gap of his lips. "Can you wait? We'll put these away quickly."

"Here, we'll help." Elsa rushed to Senya's side to assist with the music stands while Rapunzel went to Olaf to help with the cameras. "Do you want something warm?"

"Water is fine. We've had too much caffeine since yesterday." Senya whispered a 'thank you' as they put away the equipment. "How are you?"

"Could be better."

There was silence, heavy with tension. Elsa went back to the front desk and grabbed her camera again, mentally preparing herself for the long-awaited talk. She _was_ the one who asked to have a conversation with the three of them, but now that that the opportunity arrived, she realized she hadn't thought this through.

"Okay, let me go first." Senya placed the cup down after taking a sip. "I heard that Rapz told you."

Elsa met the musician's gaze. "That Anna knew, yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

Senya was about to speak when Olaf said: "We were worried. You were in a hospital, Elsa, after another fight with your parents. We were afraid you wouldn't be able to deal with it."

That... did not surprise her one bit. It was always the same old reason every time she was being left in the dark. Everyone was worried. During the lowest point of her life, it had felt great. It was nice to feel that she was cared for. That she was loved. But as the years passed, it grew exhausting. She had told them repeatedly that she would be alright, but they would still treat her like a newly born child if they ever think that something was a threat to her.

"We wanted to tell you," Senya assured. "Once things settle down with your parents, we were going to. We didn't mean to hide it for so long. Especially when we found out that Anna likes you."

"Did you tell her to keep it from her brother?"

"No!" Senya denied, looking offended by the very idea of it.

"But I told her not to tell you," Olaf admitted. "I take full responsibility for that. It was unfair, I know, but I thought you'd freak out if you found out she knew it that time."

Elsa breathed, pulling her fists closer to her body. "Olaf... don't you trust me?"

He blinked. "Wha...? Of course I do."

"Then _why_ do you keep deciding things for me?"

"Els—"

She raised her palms up, stopping him there. "I know you care. And I appreciate it. I do. But I'm not the same girl anymore, Olaf. I thought you know that?"

He stepped forward, attempting to reach out. "I do."

"Do you?" Elsa lowered her hand on the desk. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I wouldn't be able to handle it if you told me that time. If Anna had told her brother who I was then, maybe I would've given in to the pressure. But that's something we don't know for sure."

"Elsa..."

"All I'm asking for is a chance. A chance to prove I'm not as weak as I used to be. Don't face my problems for me, Olaf. You too, Sen, Rapz." she added, glancing at the siblings. "I don't need you constantly watching over me. I don't need you to help me. I _need_ you to be there while I try to help myself."

* * *

The door to Anna's room slammed open. "Cookies downstairs, little red!"

Anna grunted, scowl deepening as she read through the contents in her journal. Nothing changed; everything in it was in her handwriting. Anna had been afraid to open this notebook since getting it back because she hated the possibility of Vanessa even catching a glimpse of what was inside it, or worst wrote something on it.

She nearly screamed when fingers snapped in front of her face. "Wha- Meg!"

"What are you looking at?" Meg rested a hand on the desk and the other behind Anna's chair. "Hm, let's see. Oh, what's this? ' _When th—_ '"

"Okay, that's enough." Anna snatched the journal back from her sister.

"Is that a poem? You're getting better at this!" Her sister praised, grabbing the notebook back with ease. She flipped the pages and stopped at a particular one. "Have you shown these to Hans?"

"It's rubbish, Meg. Why would I show him? And would you please give it back?!"

"Are you serious?!" Meg grinned, finally allowing Anna to gain possession of the thing. "Those can be converted to songs, Anna! I know you said you wanted to be a teacher, but didn't you ever consider becoming a songwriter? You're skilled at it!"

"Music is not for me, Meg. That's Hans' thing. I don't want to be compared to him all the time."

"Then why are you writing?"

"It's just a backup plan, in case Chelsea didn't show up and Senya wasn't able to prepare something. It's for that song." Anna placed the notebook back on the desk and crossed her arms. "Besides, if I'm as good as you say, there are no rules saying that I can't be a teacher and a songwriter at the same time. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We've been calling you for five minutes, but you weren't responding. There're cookies downstairs." The older woman shrugged. "Did I just hear you say you're planning to be both?"

"No, I said there's no rule saying I can't do both."

Anna spun on the chair and faced the computer. The folder on the screen called out to her and for the first time in a week, she let it win. There was only one file inside, the video with Elsa's song. Anna decided against wearing an earphone and let it ring in full blast from the powered speaker.

"So those are for this?" Meg glanced at the screen. "It's great that you have a backup plan, but do you have any leads? The wedding is close."

Anna groaned. The colors on the video danced around her unfocused eyes. Her ears, though. They were attentive. They listened to the music, the possible hidden message, her sister's question, and the truthfulness in her words. She listened to them _all_.

"Whoa, hey! What's wrong?" Meg reached for a tissue and handed it over. "Are you pressured?" Anna stared at her older sister's hand. "You're crying, Anna. What's wrong?"

"W-What?" Anna croaked, touching her face and feeling the wetness that proved her sister's claim. "Wait, g-give me a minute," she said, taking the tissue from Meg.

"Is Hans pressuring you? Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No. I'm fine, Meg." Anna sniffed, dumping the sodden paper on the bin beside her drawer. "He's too busy with all the preparations and rehearsals to ask."

"Why are you crying?"

Anna wiped her face one last time and lowered the volume of the speaker. "I don't know. This song is... It's nice and makes me feel sad in a way... I guess?"

"Riiight." Meg glanced around the room. "Oh, that reminds me! Is Elsa coming?"

Her throat constricted and she barely managed to stop a pitiful whimper. She sniffed. "I... didn't get a chance to ask her yet. School has been busy lately and we're from different grades."

"You have her number, right?"

"Y- Yeah."

"And...?" Meg sat on one arm of the chair and crouched a little to give Anna a look. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Anna wobbled towards the nightstand, purposely creating a distance between herself and her sister. She reached for a random item to keep her hands occupied. "Nothing! I'm perfectly fine!"

"You're holding it upside down." Anna dropped her gaze and gritted her teeth as she placed the mini calendar back on the stand. Narrowing her eyes, Meg stood on her full height and jutted her hip to the side, placing a hand on it. " _Princess Annabelle Westergaard_."

Cursing inwardly, Anna threw her hands up in exasperation. "We had a fight, that's all."

"A fight? What kind of fight?"

"It's just a misunderstanding."

"You wouldn't cry out of the blue if it was that simple."

"Meg, please." Anna grabbed a pen and opened her journal to a new page. "It's fine. I can do this. We'll be fine. It's going to be okay."

The older woman pressed a palm on her forehead. "I'm having a strange feeling of déjà vu." Anna flinched. "Fine. I'll stop asking. But if it gets too much, I want you to tell me right away, okay? I don't want a repetition of what happened before."

Anna bit her tongue, refusing to let something slip.

"I'll be downstairs if you need me. We'll leave some cookies for you."

And just like that, Anna was left alone again, listening to this music piece that Elsa created. After a particular note passed, she wiped another stray tear.

Why was it that the more she listened to this, the more it spoke to her?

It was so... comforting.

Heartbreaking.

Anna chuckled, the sound dead in her own ears.

Loneliness was not a foreign concept to her. In her short life, she had lost many things, lost many _people_. That was why she built her defenses; she was tired of feeling... lonely. If she guarded herself, if she did not let anyone close, it would save her from the inevitable pain once they decided to leave. She would not feel abandoned, again, if she did not get attached to anyone in the first place. It was as simple as that.

Then Elsa happened.

Everything about her life—school, music, and family—has Elsa involved. Whatever the situation, Elsa would be there. If Anna or Ariel would be made fun of, she would come to the rescue. If Hans were to have a discussion about his wedding, Elsa's cousin was his photographer. If Anna just wanted to have a relaxing conversation with her family, they would talk about Elsa one way or another because they liked her.

The only place where Elsa was not involved in was her past.

If only this fear stopped holding her back, if it stopped controlling her, if she had even a smidge of Rapunzel's bravery about telling the truth, then life would be easier. She would jump straight into Elsa's arms and apologize profusely for being stupid because she knew, deep down, that she was.

Her tears fell on the notebook, smudging the ink along the page. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, the music still beating softly from the speaker. "I'm sorry, Elsa..."

* * *

 _'And when the tears dry_  
 _Will you still be there?_  
 _Will you wait for me no matter how long?_  
 _Or will you cast me away like any other song_?'

* * *

 **Looking at the calendar, I just remembered that tomorrow (14th) is the 2nd birthday/anniversary of this fic. I probably should've updated this at the exact date, but because it landed on a weekday, I might not have the time to do that. My weekdays are almost always busy. ;-;**

 **PS: The 'Princess' is a part of Anna's name.**


	47. Resolution

Being a curious person had its ups and downs. For example, it helped Elsa understand why her brother joined Vanessa's group. The downside of that was she was only able to do it after getting emotionally and physically hurt. After all, it was only when she was harmed by his 'friends' that he decided to leave them.

Elsa did not mind the struggle. As long as things did not make sense, she would do everything in order to understand. If she knew she was in the right, she would keep going even if it meant she had to do it alone. She was blessed to find a supportive friend in Rapunzel. But being supportive _this time_ was... something she could not do. Rapunzel had thrown in the towel, and Elsa could not blame her.

"Okay, Elsa. You can do this. Calm down." Elsa mumbled the same words for over three times, threading her fingers along her fringes and sweeping them backward. She glared at the phone vibrating on the nightstand. Holding her breath, she reached for it. "Hello?"

 **"** _ **Van's coming today.**_ **"** The phone nearly slipped from her hand. **"** _ **Elsa? Are you there?"**_

" _Y... Yes. Yes, I'm here_."

 **" _Are you coming?"_**

Was she? She had been the one to ask her uncle for an update about Vanessa. It had been a few days since she requested it, and the anxiety only grew as the days passed. Hearing the confirmation now, of all days, almost made her want to throw up.

 **" _Elsa?"_**

" _I'll... I'll be there_ ," she croaked.

 **" _Alright. Be careful! And don't forget what I told you. Don't scare her!"_**

Elsa slumped on the bed, the phone bouncing on the mattress from the impact. She sighed. Rapunzel made a valid point; it was a little far-fetched to think that Vanessa had something to do with Anna's avoidance. If anything, this could only add to the main reason—whatever it was—why Anna was avoiding her.

But... _I can't ignore it._

Vanessa was a girl with pride. She was vicious, strong-headed, and arrogant. People feared and hated her. If someone tried to go against her ideals, she would do everything in her power to crush them, including using underhanded tricks like hurting someone important to that person. How can someone like that allow herself to get hurt? To get harassed and isolated?

Elsa rolled out of bed and grabbed a change of clothes. If she was going to keep wondering about this, she might as well talk to the girl herself. Maybe she would not get answers or anything even remotely close to it, but she should at least give it a try.

 _Best to hurry if I want to catch her._

After double-checking her keys and phone, Elsa locked the apartment and went straight to the mall.

It was a crowded afternoon and the people moved with purposeful strides. When she saw the huge line for the lifts, she turned the other way to take the escalators instead and pressed a hand against her chest, steadying her breathing and calming the erratic beats inside. This was it. The only thing left to do was go to the optic shop and have a nice, peaceful conversation.

...

She cringed.

Her palms began to sweat as a thought occurred to her. What if Vanessa acted stubbornly and started a fight? Elsa had the experience with her on that at school; she could manage. But she would like to avoid getting involved in one in the presence of her uncle.

Elsa shook her head and curled her hands tightly until she regained control. Before another piece of doubt entered her mind and kept her from actually doing something, she forced her legs forward until the Eyes Palace came into view. She craned her neck to catch a glimpse through the glass windows.

"AHH! Vanvan! This one is pretty!

Vanessa gasped. "Chelsea, be careful!"

Time froze and a new set of questions kicked Elsa's brain into another start. She did not dwell on it further after noticing that Vanessa was not paying her any mind and was instead pulling a little girl, happily pointing at one of the lined up specs, away from the fragile glass drawers.

 _Right. I'm not the only—_

" _'Chelsea'?"_ A man asked from the other side of the counter. " _She has the same name as my niece! You know her, right?"_

"I'm sorry—" Vanessa wrapped her hands around the child's shoulders to keep her in place. "Who?"

Kai was about to answer when he caught sight of Elsa. " _Oh, there she is!"_

Multiple heads, including random customers and colleagues, snapped to the door where she stood. Vanessa's face twisted and Elsa stayed as still as possible, as if a single movement would make the girl lash out.

"Wow, pretty!" Chelsea said.

Elsa waved timidly. "Hello."

The child squealed and returned the greeting with her short arms waving frantically. They nearly hit Vanessa on the cheek. "Chelsea!" The senior chided, patting each of the outstretched arms. "Behave."

"She was saying 'hi'!"

"Lower your voice." Vanessa pressed an index finger in front of her lips and shushed. "You wouldn't want to distract anyone, would you?"

Chelsea squeaked, hands flying to her mouth and muffling everything. "M' swhory!"

Vanessa ruffled her hair. "Good girl." Chelsea giggled and Vanessa faced Kai. "Is _she_ the one you were talking about?" she asked, gesturing towards Elsa.

"Yes," Elsa answered in his place. "My name is actually Chelsea. I just prefer being called 'Elsa'."

Chelsea lowered her hands. "Why?"

"Hm?" Elsa shifted her attention to the girl and smiled. "Because if we're in the same room and someone said Chelsea, it might get confusing."

"If someone says my name, it's me!"

Two emotions flashed on the senior's face. One of horror and one of embarrassment. It looked like she wanted to apologize for the child's behavior, but the moment passed and she simply left it with a simple "Kids" comment while chuckling awkwardly. "Can I get the glasses now?"

" _Sure!"_ Kai handed over a small bag. " _Here you go. How many pairs does that make?"_

"The second."

" _Really? That's strange. I feel like I've seen you more than twice since you started coming here."_

"I couldn't decide what to buy, remember?"

Kai laughed. " _Ah, yes. I remember now. Are you sure you don't want to consider buying something else?"_

"I'm sure. I wear these for convenience, not fashion. I appreciate the compliments, but I don't think I'll be wearing anything that sticks out."

" _If you change your mind, give us a call and we'll get something personalized for you_."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Kai."

" _Anytime!"_ He ruffled the little girl's hair. " _Byebye, Chelsea! Come back, okay?"_

Chelsea giggled, screaming "Buh-bye!" as she reached for one of Vanessa's hands. Vanessa murmured her farewells without sparing Elsa another glance as they left. They had only moved a short distance before she led the child to a corner and fished out her phone.

Kai leaned against the counter. " _I thought you have something to talk about?"_

" _Yeah, we... we do_."

" _Nervous? I thought Anna didn't have competition_." He chuckled once again when her head snapped to his. " _It must be important if you're acting like this. Do you need a push?"_

Knowing better than to challenge the man, Elsa reluctantly stepped out of the shop. She was easily able to pinpoint Chelsea and Vanessa among the crowd because of the little girl's bursting energy. She was still jumping up and down in front of the high school student busy with her phone.

Taking that distraction as an opening, Elsa walked over to them. Five more steps and she would have been there, but that was when Vanessa decided to raise her head. The air grew thick once their eyes met. After a short glance at the child, she lifted an eyebrow as if to ask what Elsa wanted.

"Hi," Elsa said. "Are you... going somewhere?"

Oblivious, Chelsea answered. "Mama is coming to pick me up!"

"Oh?"

Vanessa pocketed her phone. "Chelsea, your mother is in the parking lot. She'll be here soon."

"I thought she was your sister," Elsa suddenly uttered, and the senior stared at her blankly. In her defense, they _did_ look alike. "Nevermind. I... I just want to talk."

"As you can see—" She gestured to the child. "I'm not free."

"You said her mother is in the parking lot, right? I can wait."

"I have something to do after this."

"Don't lie!" Vanessa gasped when the girl forcefully pulled her arm. "Lying is bad! You said this was the last in your sh... sche... sketchdule!"

The senior's cheeks flushed a bright shade and Elsa mentally thanked Chelsea for the small victory.

Vanessa sighed, standing properly and ruffling the girl's hair. "It's not 'sketchdule'. It's 'schedule''."

"Sch... skeshule!"

A soft laugh. "We'll work on that next time."

The scene was odd to look at. Vanessa with a child was strange on its own, but her interaction with Chelsea was... different from what Elsa would have expected. She had not pegged the senior as someone who was patient enough to deal with children.

"Chelsea! Van!" A woman, somewhere around her late twenties, came running towards them.

"Mama!" Chelsea jumped to her mother's embrace. "You're here!"

"Oh, thank you, thank you! I'm sorry I didn't expect the meeting to last long!" The mother said, her hair coming undone. "Thank you so much!"

"It's okay, Ahn." Vanessa high-fived the little girl. "I love looking after Chelsea."

"You're the best!"

"Mama, look!" Chelsea stretched an accusing finger at Elsa's direction. "She's also a 'Chelsea'!"

Ahn followed the tip of her child's pointer. "Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice you! Are you a friend of Van's?"

"She's just a schoolmate," Vanessa said.

Ahn's face lit up. "It's a friend, then! Chelsea, right?"

Elsa nodded. "You can call me 'Elsa'."

"I'm Anastasia, Chelsea's mother. Call me 'Ahn'!"

"Mama, I want to have ice cream." Chelsea clasped her hands together and looked at her mother with big, teary eyes. "Vanvan said I can't without you! Can we? Can we? Pleaaaase?"

"Wha- now? It's cold, honey. You might get sick." Ahn kissed the top of her daughter's head when she pouted. "Next time, okay?" She turned to the teenage girls. "It's so nice to meet you, Elsa. And Van, thank you again. Have you eaten anything yet? I can treat you, girls, somewhere."

"No, thank you," the girls said in unison.

"I'm still full from lunch," Vanessa added. "Besides, I think you should spend some quality time together. Have a mother-daughter bonding! It's been a while."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind," Ahn insisted.

"I'm sure."

"How about you, Elsa?"

"I wouldn't want to impose. And I want to talk with Vanes- Van about something."

"Okay. Be careful, you two!"

"Buh-bye!" Chelsea gave each of them a hug.

The comfort that the mother and daughter brought with their presence left with them. With no one and nothing else to focus on, Elsa picked on the edges of her coat. Great. She mentioned wanting to talk _twice_. She had to push through with this.

"I didn't give you permission to call me that."

Elsa's fingers twitched, and then they eased. The words, the statement... There it was. The Vanessa that she knew.

She picked her head up and took in every inch of the senior. As expected by now, after seeing her multiple times in school, Vanessa was wearing a rather plain look; pink zip-up hoodie, tapered jeans, and maroon sneakers. A simple white beanie was on her head and a basic pair of lenses sat on her nose.

"What? If you have something to say, spit it out." Vanessa scowled, returning Elsa's scrutinizing look.

Elsa pursed her lips, slightly tilting her head."I've been wondering why you changed your style."

"I don't need to explain anything to you."

The side of her lips twitched. "You said to spit it out."

"What do you want? It can't be a coincidence that you're here right now. Did Kai tell you?" Elsa faltered, and the senior laughed emptily. "Seriously? I can't believe this."

 _Neither can I._

The hesitation that Elsa felt before going to the shop rushed back to her at once. The moment Vanessa was in front of her, the moment they were left alone, the more Elsa thought that Rapunzel was right. Maybe this was _not_ a good idea. She had questions. A lot of them. Why the students were harassing Vanessa, why she was not fighting back, why she had Anna's journal... and many more. But she should have known that Vanessa would not make it easy.

"Go home, Elsa. Leave me alone." Vanessa turned. Refusing to end the conversation there, the blonde followed. "Are you for real?!"

"Why are the students treating you like that?" she asked, ignoring the threat on the senior's voice.

"If you are here to make fun of me, you're wasting your time."

"I'm not making fun of anyone. It just bothers me. I'm glad you and your friends stopped, but this situation doesn't feel right. What's going on?"

"You can't protect everyone, you know?—"

 _[You don't have to protect everyone]_

"—That's delusional. Besides, shouldn't you be glad this is happening?" Vanessa huffed. "I've made your girlfriend's life miserable and even made your parents angry at you."

There were many things Elsa wanted to address regarding those statements. Particularly, the comment about her 'girlfriend'. But the last sentence nagged at more.

 _She made my parents angry at me?_

Elsa furrowed her brows, digging inside her memories for any semblance of clarity. When did that happen? When did Vanessa even see her parents?

 _Oh._

The words of her mother from _that time_ echoed in her head. She lifted a hand and clutched her elbow with it. "You didn't make them mad. They were angry because they thought I was the one who started the trouble. I _was_ called to the Principal's office."

Vanessa scoffed. "That's the same thing. I was the one that started it, and they blamed _you_."

"Do you feel bad about it?"

"As if." She resumed her walk and didn't comment when Elsa tailed after her. "I don't feel bad about anything. That's what weak people do."

"You wouldn't bring it up if you don't."

"You really can't get a hint, can you?"

"If I could, I wouldn't get to know Anna and Ariel like I do now." That stopped the senior's hasty strides, allowing Elsa to catch up. "I wouldn't understand why my brother did what he did, or even make him stop."

"Then bother them instead! Why are you even following me around?!"

"Because I'm curious." Elsa wrapped her arms around her torso. "You used to stand up for yourself, physically if needed, when someone tries to get in your way. Now, you just... talk."

Vanessa groaned. "I'm having a hard time understanding if you liked it better before or now."

"I want to think you've changed your ways." The senior gave an incredulous look, as if the idea itself was disgusting. "I find it... hard to imagine you taking care of a child if you haven't."

"Oh wow. So even _you_ can judge," Vanessa murmured, shaking her head. "People can act, Elsa. It doesn't mean they've changed."

"Everyone is capable of changing."

"How naive can you be? There are people out there who don't want to change, okay? And those students? There are people who love treating others like trash just because they can!"

"Is that why you made fun of Anna?" The question slipped before Elsa caught herself.

"What?"

Elsa buried her fingers on her elbow. "Why you did those things to Anna. Was that it? Because you can push her around?" Vanessa blinked twice and closed her gaped mouth. "She once told me you picked up on her being gay. Jasmine also said that... that because she was tough, you involved Ariel and took your frustrations out on her instead since they were cousins."

An audible gulp carried through the air. "After all this time, you ask _now?"_ Vanessa pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're giving me a headache."

"I've had this question for a long time. What you did... I can't just accept that as a reason."

"Well, that's how it is! She's gay and that's wrong. It's disgusting and immoral!" she groused, flipping her hands. "Now will you _please_ stop following me?!"

"I don't think... making someone's life miserable for that long just because they're gay is a good enough reason." Elsa let her arms fall back on her sides. "Actually, there's no good reason for doing it. But if that's what you believe in, why didn't you hurt me? Everyone thinks Anna is my girlfriend. That makes me one, too."

Frustratingly rubbing her face, the senior sighed. "Did you forget? Mars didn't want us to touch you!"

"You didn't touch me even after he turned his back on you," she reminded. "There was that one time at the old school building, but I get the feeling you did that out of anger because he used you in a way."

Vanessa tensed, her eyes narrowing behind the glasses. "What are you getting at?"

Finally receiving a different reaction from the stoic senior, Elsa spoke with certainty and confidence for the first time that day. "Anna is special to me. I'm what you call 'wrong', 'disgusting', and 'immoral'. If you feel _this_ strongly about homosexuals—" She looked at her dead in the eye. "—then why did you kiss me? It should've repulsed you."

* * *

 **Remember when Vanessa stole Elsa's first kiss in Chapter 13?**

 **On that note, I want to clarify that there are no new characters added. Little Chelsea and Ahn have already been a part of this fic before. They appeared as far back as Chapter 10.**


	48. Lingering Awkwardness

The silence gnawed at Elsa's insides. Thick and heavy, it hung in the air like the limb she called an arm. In front of her was Senya's keyboard, ready to be switched on and used to create a beautiful melody. A melody her frozen muscles refused to make.

She had a lot to think about.

The conversation with Vanessa drained the remaining strength that was left in her. She needed a distraction to keep her brain from going down that gray area. Equipped with that need, she danced around the lyrics for Hans' wedding; changing some phrases, deleting, and adding new words. It was not perfect, but it was mostly done.

If only she could play it.

Elsa's hands fell on her lap. Thirty minutes had already passed and no progress has been made. This was harder than she thought, but she was not going to admit that out loud when her only companion was becoming noticeably restless.

"You're not required to play it, right?" Rapunzel _finally_ asked. Elsa mentally patted her on the back for lasting this long.

"I want to try."

Rapunzel stepped away from the wall. "You want to start performing again?"

Her long and pale fingers brushed on the sheet, tracing a single line. "I don't... crave being out there like I used to. But, I do miss it."

"Are you sure?" Rapunzel tapped her shoulder and Elsa scooted over, giving her some room. "You're not just saying that because you still feel guilty about your sister, are you? Last time, you told me that when you imagine being on stage, you remember seeing her..." She trailed off meaningfully.

"It's been a long time, Rapz. I avoided performing all these years and I think, somewhere along the way, I lost the passion for it. I still want to do it, but not all the time anymore."

"Okay. What about Anna? Hans? If you're going to go through with this, he will know who you are. Are you ready for that?"

"I don't want Anna to keep avoiding me. If this is why I can't have a proper conversation with her, then maybe... maybe if I do this, she'll talk to me again."

"You'll do that for her?" Rapunzel's big smile softened as a blush colored Elsa's cheeks. "Alright! If that's the case, I have a suggestion!"

A bit whiplashed from the sudden change, Elsa coughed. "Suggestion?"

"Why don't we tell Olaf and Sen? Oh, don't give me that look! Just hear me out. There's only a week left until the wedding and you haven't played the piano or the keyboard in _years_."

Elsa groaned, covering her face. "That's why I don't want to tell them. I don't know if can make it."

"That's exactly why it's okay to tell them. Sen is a musician and Olaf is your cousin. They know how you feel about this and they're experienced in the field. If there is someone who can help, it's them."

"I don't want to raise their expectations. Olaf's been urging me to perform ever since Hans requested it. If he found out I'm trying to—"

"Do you want to do this or not?"

"I do! I'm just being realistic. No matter how badly I want this, I don't even think I can do it by then."

"Elsa, listen." Rapunzel took Elsa's hands in hers. "A week can be enough to get those muscle memories moving, but it might not be for getting over something. This isn't something you can rush and we all know that. _You_ know that. We can keep this from them if you want, but if you _really_ want to do this at the wedding and you're having trouble facing the... _music_ —" She giggled, squeezing. "Maybe Olaf and Sen can make it possible."

"Make what possible?"

A shiver ran down Elsa's spine after hearing that familiar timbre that didn't belong to either of them. She and Rapunzel turned to the entrance to see Olaf and Senya.

"Hey! You're back early," Rapunzel squeaked.

"We were only checking out the venue." Senya placed a folder on the desk. "What's going on? You're in front of my keyboard."

Olaf dropped his bag on the corner, his gaze not leaving the girls. Rapunzel squeezed Elsa's hands again and released them. "We're not allowed to?" Rapunzel asked.

Elsa's throat went dry when the musician looked at her. "I... I thought I could play a little."

On the corner of the room, Olaf jumped to his feet and looked at his girlfriend. Senya nodded, humming. "How was it?"

"I don't know." Elsa pursed her lips, facing the keyboard once again. "I... haven't played anything yet."

Unable to see Olaf and Senya from this position, Elsa tried to live vicariously through Rapunzel who was still by her side. Soft shuffles were heard, followed by careful clicks of shoes, until a feminine body made it to her peripherals and picked up the sheets on the music stand.

The room was awfully quiet, save for the slow flipping of the pages. It caused Elsa's heart to beat strongly against her ribs. She hadn't shown that version to Senya since she completed it, but the notes would give away exactly what piece it was.

"You've completed it. Right on time, too! Let's see." The musician went back to the desk and prepared the laptop. As soon as the piece from the proposal video blasted through the speakers, she mouthed the lyrics written on the paper and bounced her head to the beat. "Not bad! This goes better than the last one."

"Can I see?" Olaf clasped his hands in front of his chest. "Please, please, please?"

Rolling her eyes, Senya offered the paper and went back to the girls. "If that's what you were trying to play, does that mean...?"

Elsa swallowed. "It doesn't mean anything."

"I see."

"I LOVE IT!" Olaf exclaimed, and the girls jumped. "I love it! Chelsea, this is great!"

Heat bloomed within Elsa's chest. It spread to her arms, legs, and cheeks. Olaf's massive grin, his excitement and happiness, removed any traces of doubt she had left. She shoved past the dryness of her throat and faced the musician chuckling at her boyfriend's reaction.

"Can you... help me play it?"

A choked gasp followed the excited cheers from Olaf's direction as the smile that Senya wore grew in size. Elsa felt the chair shift and Senya offered a grateful nod before taking the spot her sister left behind. "How far are you?" Elsa wrung her hands nervously. "That far, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, none of that. You don't have to apologize." Senya gave Elsa a brief side hug. "Although I want to know what brought this on."

"I guess I wanted to give it another try? I can't run away forever."

"Were you able to touch it?" The immediate lack of proper posture answered it. "Not even once?"

"N- No."

"You know you assist me with this when I'm moving from place to place, right?" Elsa frowned, and Senya hit the switch of the instrument on. "I can't read minds and I'm not going to pretend that I can. So tell me, Elsa." The musician pressed one of the keys, letting the sound pass. "What's holding you back?"

The warm hum of the instrument left a gaping hole in her chest. It had been close. Closer than it had ever been in a while. She thought of the times she couldn't touch her Aunt Gerda's grand piano. Then she thought about Senya's keyboard. There were times she couldn't touch it, like just now, but helping to move it from time to time? That... happened.

Olaf scratched his cheek. "She has a point. You don't look too bothered being in the same room as this anymore, and you even replicate the same sound using that software Sen gave you. You just hesitate when it comes to the real thing."

"You don't have to answer now," Senya promised. "I want you to think about it. You said you want to try again, but you haven't played anything yet. Why? Is it guilt? Think about it. Think long and hard. "

Elsa flinched. "But... But the wedding—"

"Is going to happen with or without you." She picked up a sheet and handed it over. "Forget about that. You're putting unnecessary pressure on yourself with that deadline. This isn't about Hans and Belle. This isn't about me, Olaf, Rapunzel, or even Anna. This is about you."

Elsa... wished it was that simple. That there were no deadlines and that time was on her side. It was not. The longer she allowed herself to be afraid of playing, the longer she was keeping her Chelsea identity a secret and ultimately pushing Anna away for some reason.

"I'm scared," she confessed. "To see Cindy again, breathless and... dying." She closed her eyes. Her fingers dug on clothed knees when the scenarios from that dreadful day flash behind her lids. "I've seen it so many times in my dreams. If... If I do the very same thing I was doing when she died, I'm afraid I'll see it again."

The self-blame was small, tamed by time. It was still there, and it might never go away. Elsa knew this, and she also knew that it was not the main reason why she refused to play a single song with the real instrument. No, it was not the guilt or regret anymore. This fear of seeing her sister's lifeless body... _This_ was.

She lifted her head when no one said anything. "Did Hans say anything? Ariel said that Anna didn't tell him. She's not talking to me and I feel like... like..."

"Elsa," Rapunzel stepped in, placing a hand on her rigid shoulder. "You can't keep blaming yourself for this. We've already established that Anna knew for a long time."

"I can't help it. The timing is too much of a coincidence. I can't think of any other reason why she's avoiding me. If I can't do this next week, should... should I just tell him? That way, he would know and Anna won't have to keep it a secret anymore." Cold dread filled her stomach as soon as she considered it. She remembered it clearly, his excitement when he spoke about her piece. She remembered how it intimidated her. "She said she didn't want to disappoint him."

"I'll be honest. I'm still pissed because, just like you, I'm incredibly confused. It's like we're back to square one with her." Rapunzel slouched on her eye level and rubbed her arm. "Don't get me wrong. I still consider her as a friend and I'm all up for you being on friendly terms again or more. But I agree with Sen. Don't force yourself with a deadline."

"Look, I..." She sighed. "It's true, I want to perform at the wedding because of her. I don't want her to keep lying to her brother because of me. But aside from that, I do want to get over this fear. I'm serious. If I don't force myself, I'll never do it."

Senya stared at her, fingers tapping almost mechanically along the keys. Before long, she leaned back and smiled. "Let's do this then."

* * *

"Don't worry about it." Rapunzel watched the blonde flex her fingers. "Nobody was expecting you to get over it right away, and I mean that in the kindest way possible."

"I know, but I wasn't expecting to... to actually cry."

"Hey, at least you were able to press a few keys. That's already a huge step." Rapunzel crumpled the sandwich bag and threw it to the nearest bin. "Here, let me help with that."

Elsa winced when Rapunzel pulled a finger and it cracked. She did the same for the other fingers before proceeding to massage the entire hand. Elsa relaxed once her nerves stopped buzzing and she let her mind wander to the events during the weekend.

Senya was not the kindest mentor.

Even if she had been lenient with Elsa since they'd met, the moment she asked to be assisted and even stubbornly refused to back down, her inner demon was unleashed. She took her craft seriously and, in a way, Elsa could understand. She once held the same passion for music. Now, it was hard to keep up. She tried, though, and in the end, Senya ended their practice when Elsa's left wrist began to hurt. It was the one she broke two months ago.

The side door swung open with a bang, startling Elsa and Rapunzel from their impromptu massage. They had been spending lunch on the side of the main building, the same place where Ariel was once doused with pink paint by the same senior standing before them.

" _Jesus!_ Can't you open the door like a normal person?" Rapunzel scowled.

Ignoring the comment, Vanessa looked at Elsa's wrist. "What...? You're injured?"

"You're concerned?" Rapunzel mocked.

The senior sneered. "I wasn't talking to you."

Sensing the tension between the brunettes, Elsa decided to answer. "It's only a minor ache. There's no need to worry."

"Who said I was?" Vanessa scoffed, marching to the furthest bench.

Rapunzel huffed. "What was that about?"

"At least she didn't start a fight." Elsa's gaze lingered on the senior for a while. "I'm going to ask Ms. Clara for some bandage. It hurts if I twist it at this angle."

"Want me to come with you?"

"It's okay. I'll see you in class."

"Alright then."

Elsa rushed to the nurse's office. While she wanted to know why Vanessa was only eating now with only a few minutes to spare before the lunch break ended, she had to do something about her hand. It was only minor discomfort, but aggravating the same injury from before Christmas was the last thing she wanted. It wasn't fun not being able to use a hand properly.

As she turned the last corner, she spotted a figure down the hall. Her legs refused to take another step as she took in those familiar twin braids and freckles splattered like stars on healthy sun-kissed skin.

"Be careful," she croaked. Anna lifted her head from reading a notebook. "Hi."

"E- Elsa."

Her heart did a tiny flutter. It felt like ages since she and Anna had a talk alone, and that meant it felt as long since Anna said her name. "You shouldn't read while walking, Anna. You might bump against something or someone." Biting her lip, Anna put the journal away. "How are you?"

"I'm... good. You?"

"I'm not sure." Elsa chuckled nervously. A heavy stillness surrounded them, causing her smile to fade. "I'm sorry."

"Wha—" Anna stopped when their eyes connected. "Why?"

"For... helping Vanessa out?"

Her expression softened. "I'm... trying to wrap my head around it. I know how you think about bullying, Elsa. I know it won't matter who was at the receiving end. I... I'm trying to accept it, but..."

"Anna, I promise I didn't do it to hurt you. It wasn't my intention."

The words brought a smudge of relief to her face but did nothing for her rigid posture. "I hope so," she whispered, the tiny voice breaking Elsa's heart. "So..." Anna toyed with the edge of her notebook. "Are you going to the wedding?"

Elsa bit her lip, still wanting to assuage the girl's fears about her connection with Vanessa. She pushed the urge to the back corner of her mind, promising to visit it again later, and focused on the current topic. This was the first time Anna talked about Hans' wedding ever since Elsa admitted to being Chelsea.

"Why didn't you tell me?" It was not the answer to Anna's question, but Elsa _wanted_ to know. "That you knew all along?"

She could practically see the gears on Anna's head turning. "Wh..."

Time stretched between them in a painful and agonizing way. Elsa waited, and waited, and waited, without removing her gaze from the girl's constant flickering eyes.

The bell rang, and the lunch break officially ended.

Elsa waited for a few more and when no answer came, accepted the silence as one and left it at that. "Do you want me to go?"

"I do." The immediate response took both of them by surprise. Anna furrowed her brows, quickly adding, "But I want you to be there as you. Not as a character that someone expects you to be."

"You mean as Chelsea?"

"Elsa..." After a contemplative pause, the redhead continued. "Your secret is safe. It's not something I can just tell Hans. It's a sensitive issue, right? I... want you to be there, but I'll understand if you don't come. I won't force you."

Anna had let Elsa decide on many things before. Ever since their friendship began, she did not force Elsa into anything. Even when Hans invited her to join them that one weekend, Anna promised it would be alright whether she decided to go or not. Now, she was giving her the freedom to choose again.

This should have made Elsa happy.

It took a long time to convince her friends and family to lessen their protectiveness and to allow her a taste of freedom, but Anna was willing to give it without being asked. Elsa appreciated it because, with Anna, she never felt pressured into doing anything she was not comfortable with. But after what she learned at the mall, after everything Vanessa shared with her, worry gripped at her desperately, crushing her bone-deep.

"Why do you always say that?"

The hitch on Anna's breath was not something Elsa missed. She didn't move even as the girl squirmed, her fingers trembling against the journal they were wrapped on. "I don't want you to feel... obligated to."

* * *

 **Oh, look! Another two months! Sorry if this chapter didn't start the way you expect. I'm assuming you expected a continuation of Elsa and Vanessa's conversation. They DID talk. I just have other plans that involve not showing what they talked about after Elsa dropped the question.**


	49. Excuses

**Note: This _might_ be the chapter where Anna's going to test your patience the most.**

* * *

Elsa stared into space, minutes ticking by and memories from different times occupying her thoughts. Her fingers were steady on the keys, resting, unmoving. She sucked in a trembling breath and raised her hands a few inches, and then... and then she slammed them back down.

"Stop doing that! You'll break it!" Rapunzel chastised, placing a camera lens inside its case. "Okay, talk. That's the seventh time you sighed for the last five minutes."

Elsa did the eighth. "Why can't I just— _urgh_. Why is this so difficult?" she grumbled, pressing two fingers on her forehead.

Rapunzel opened her mouth and managed to utter a word before deciding against a sentence. She zipped the bag up and flopped on the remaining space on the chair. "Playing or Anna?" Elsa peeked at the girl through the small gap between her fingers. "Sorry, but your question can be taken two ways."

Groaning, she slumped on the seat. "Both. I... can't get her out of my head."

"You want to get her out of it? Isn't she one of the reasons why you want to do this? Unless you're not getting anywhere. Is she distracting?"

"No, no. It's about something she said." Elsa started twiddling with her thumbs. "I told you I saw her at lunch, right? She asked if I was going to the wedding."

"Does she not want you to?"

"She does," she confirmed, wiping the tingle of nerves off her hands and firmly pressing them against the body of the keyboard. "That's... what she said anyway. She also hasn't told her brother about me."

"Huh. So _that's_ what this is about," Rapunzel murmured. "Did you tell her about this?" She gestured at the instrument, and Elsa shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't think I should when I'm not even sure if I can actually do it," she admitted, pulling her hand back and cupping it with the other. "I haven't even played it right once. What if I told her and... and I failed?"

"Oh, okay. I guess that's, uhm, pressuring you?"

"No," she denied, and the brunette gave her a dismissive blink. "Well, _yes_. But that's not it. Do you remember what you told me when we stopped over at Starlight?"

"You have to be more specific than that, Elsa. We talked about many things."

"About how I'd feel if Anna is bothered by something and she won't tell me why."

"Yeaaaah? Yeah, I remember."

"Well..." Elsa glanced at the golden invitation resting on the far-off desk. "Lost, confused, and... helpless? It feels like a combination of those."

"I bet." Rapunzel crossed her arms. "I can just imagine what's running inside your head. Knowing you, there's probably a lot in there."

The bluntness of the statement made Elsa laugh breathily for a second. Her small grin faded just as fast. "How do I put this? She... always makes sure that I'm comfortable about something before voicing her inputs, but if I ask about her opinion first, she... pulls away. It's... I- It's—"

"Strange?" Rapunzel offered. "I get it. I noticed it, too. I asked her a few questions myself and she always answered with another question or with nothing at all."

"That... can't be easy for her."

The brunette hummed, tearing her gaze away. "You _would_ know."

The implication died in the air and Elsa let out another sigh. Rapunzel rolled her eyes, returning to her earlier duties; Olaf had assigned her to sort out the inventory while he was on a shoot and to check if all the equipment they would be using for the wedding were in pristine condition.

Needing a distraction and something to ground her with, Elsa picked up the sheets on the music stand and went to grab the clear book on the desk. "Are there already plans for this weekend? Anything that I should know about?"

"Hm. Olaf's going to the hotel early with those new recruits. He's going to let me and Jack handle the bride's side." Rapunzel huffed as she moved a lightbox away from the door. "Sen's going to stay here and practice though. She also needs to prepare a speech."

"Speech?"

"Oh right, you weren't here yet." She giggled. "She was originally invited as a 'special guest' of sorts. But the couple also wanted her to handle everything music related for the night."

"They're close? I thought they were just schoolmates."

"It's a funny story, actually. But I won't tell you. You'll have to wait. Sen plans to include that in her speech because it irritates Hans."

"O... Okay," she stuttered, half-wondering what Senya was up to. Hans was _not_ a man Elsa would want to mess with if she had a choice. "Should I stay with her then?"

"It's really up to you." Rapunzel shrugged. "You can come with Olaf or me if you want. It doesn't matter. You already have experience with photography. But if you still want to try and perform, you can stay with Sen and practice with her. Anyway, you still have a few days to think about it."

* * *

Anna and Elsa had not said a word to each other since their encounter at the hallway. Anna did not mean to ignore her this time, but she _had_ been busy assisting her mother with many things. Because Hans was mostly occupied with the rehearsals and Meg was taking care of her child and her restaurant, she was left with her mother's old-fashioned ways and beliefs.

Every day after class, Anna would rush to wherever Idunn was and assist her, double—sometimes triple or _more_ —checking everything. The venue, the hotel, the food, the wine, the guest list. They had gone over them numerous times that it would be a miracle if the wedding planner didn't have a nightmare about them yet.

This went on for days and it was later that week that Anna found the courage to inform her family that she was not sure if Elsa would come. They had asked her multiple times about it over the course of the week and Meg, aware of their 'misunderstanding', had given her a look when she finally answered. Idunn and Hans were disappointed and sad about the news, and the latter even promised to visit the girl on the studio to try and convince her again. He never had the chance to because of his rehearsals and increasing workload.

The guilt became unbearably strong since that night.

Sooner than Anna wanted it to, her brother's wedding day arrived. She... remained true to her words. She kept Elsa's secret and justified her actions by constantly telling herself that Elsa's identity was not hers to speak of, that it was a personal matter, and that music reminded Elsa of her deceased sister. Anna was not going to remind her of _that_. She would not do that to her.

 _Oh, who am I kidding?_

"A smile would be appreciated."

Anna glanced at her cousin through the mirror. The beautician had left the room once they were satisfied with their makeup. Their relatives had been coming over and congratulating Hans for the past few hours, and during that time, Olaf and some other photographers came to document his side of the preparations.

Senya, Rapunzel, and Elsa were nowhere in sight.

Anna wanted to think that they were with Belle since she was the bride, but she could not bring herself to ask Olaf for a confirmation. Any attempt resulted in her running away before the man could even catch a glimpse of her.

"I don't want to go," she said.

"You can't _not_ go, Anna. It's your brother's wedding."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Anna murmured, slipping a pin off her delicate bun and tossing it to the dresser. " _Ugh_. I feel sick."

"You could have just told Hans the truth. Elsa didn't ask you to keep it from him, right?"

She inhaled sharply and rested her elbows on the wooden vanity, lightly pressing her hands against her face to avoid ruining the makeup. "It's not that easy. If it was, I would've already done it."

"Do you want me to tell him for you?" Anna stared at her in horror. "I don't want to see you keep doing this to yourself. Do you think he's going to react the same way I did when you cho—"

"Stop."

"No. We have to talk about this." Ariel pressed her hands firmly on the younger girl's shoulders. "It's because of what happened to us before, isn't it?"

Throat constricting and eyes burning, Anna reached for one of Ariel's hands. "Not now. Please." Squeezing. Silently pleading. "It's his wedding day. Let's... talk about this some other time."

"Anna—"

"Please, Ariel. I... I can't do this right now."

The older redhead bit her lips, gaze shifting between the mirror and the top of Anna's head. The seconds passed in agony, heavy in their chests, and Ariel reluctantly nodded. Anna... appreciated that, and she squeezed Ariel's hand again to show it.

"Do you want to go to Belle's place? Or the studio," Ariel suggested. "I know you want to see _her_."

Nibbling the inside of her cheek, Anna traced the intricate flower design on her pale yellow dress. "I don't want to," she stubbornly replied, receiving a raised brow. "Marshall's with you."

"Okay, you've officially lost your mind." Ariel snorted. She smiled fondly and said, "I didn't expect to see Hans in that restaurant, let alone invite someone he doesn't know to his wedding. He didn't even know that he's Elsa's brother."

Anna stared at her fiddling fingers on her lap. "Do you think he can... ask Elsa to come?"

"I'm sure he already tried." Ariel grabbed a light brown leather purse and patted Anna's back. "But it can't hurt to try again, right? There's still a few hours left."

"I... I don't think I can take it if she said 'no'."

"You won't know until you try. And if all else fails, just tell Hans. Seriously, just tell him. The longer you keep it, the harder it will be. I mean it, Anna. I'm sure Elsa will understand." Ariel glanced at her phone and tapped something before waving it in the air. "Mars is here."

It took Anna a whole minute to calm down. Thoughts swirled relentlessly inside her head; her wants and fears fighting an intense battle and brewing a dangerous storm within. Ariel was right. She always was. Elsa was not a selfish person. She would understand.

But then again...

That was exactly why Anna refused to say anything.

 _Music reminds her of her sister._

She shot up from her seat, silencing these tumultuous thoughts. They grabbed a coat each and headed to the main hall where they excused themselves from everyone, including Hans. She almost made a run for it when she noticed Olaf right there, taking candid pictures of whatever he could find.

"I'm glad she agreed!" Hans exclaimed, all heads turning to him. "I want to read it. Do you have it?"

Olaf snapped a photo of him before lowering the camera to his chest. "Sen's working on it at the studio."

"What is it?" Anna asked, body stiffening when the photographer's gaze landed on her.

"Chelsea wrote the lyrics for that song Mr. Westergaard requested."

Her brother growled. "Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Hans'?"

"As many times as I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Oliver'," Olaf chuckled, taking another photo of him. "I'm sorry she couldn't come. She's really not fond of letting people know who she is."

Anna's breath caught in her throat, almost choking her right then and there. Ariel nudged her, worry creases forming in the middle of her forehead. Anna swallowed and glanced at the guys talking about Chelsea again, and she tensed when Olaf looked at her.

She coughed. "W... We'll be going now. We'll see you at the venue."

They rushed out of the hall as soon as Hans acknowledged them, saying their goodbyes as they stumbled upon several relatives and family friends on their way out. When a number of business people appeared on the other end of the aisle, Ariel dragged Anna to the exit and out of there fast.

"Do you want me to ask her for you?"

Anna shivered, turning away from the window and to the couple at the front seat. She had been spacing out the entire time, and it was only then that she realized that Marshall parked a decent distance from the studio. Far enough to not be noticeable but close enough to have an idea that it was open.

"It doesn't look like she's in there," Anna said, feigning nonchalance.

"She could be inside," Ariel said. "Senya's here. We can ask her."

"Let's just go. Olaf said Chelsea can't come. That's the same as saying Elsa won't be there."

"It doesn't hurt to ask her upfront."

"Ariel, I'll just wait until the event. If she's there, good. If not, then that's fine. I'm not going to force her to come or ask repeatedly."

"You asked _once_."

"Okay, calm down," Marshall interrupted. "I know my sister, Anna. She's not going to hate someone because they asked the same question." He removed his seatbelt and faced to redhead on the backseat. "You know she's not going to get angry, right?"

"Exactly," Ariel agreed on his side and gestured to the studio. "Now go in there and talk. Tell her what's bothering you. You're making things more complicated than they're supposed to be."

"Well, it _is_ kind of complicated." Marshall looked at the studio as well. "Let's give her more time."

"Until when?" Ariel sighed, sticking out her fingers in a countdown as she said, "Okay, Hans wants to find the person behind a music piece. That person happens to be Elsa who's traumatized about performing. Their emotions are clashing and they're both important to you. But it's not like they're asking you to choose, right? Don't you trust them?"

"Come on," Marshall said. "That's not fair."

"How is it not fair? She's running away, Mars, and running away is not going to solve the issue."

The two raised their own opinion about the situation, and Anna's head started throbbing. The voices inside it became louder, drowning out everything including her rational thoughts and the couple arguing by the front seat.

 _This isn't the right time._

 _Elsa's rebuilding her relationship with her parents. Music could wait._

 _These kinds of things are best dealt with one by one._

Anna gritted her teeth.

 _Keep telling yourself that._

"In the first place, Anna's not going to be paranoid about her brother's reaction if you didn't—"

"STOP!" Anna shouted, glaring at Marshall. He was _not_ going to talk about _that_. Not now; not _ever_. "Look, I'll go, okay? I'll... greet her or something."

It was early in February and the cold remained harsh, nipping at her cheeks as instantly as she stepped out of Marshall's Sedan. The bitter cold burned her lungs, but she held it together and took the first step towards Senya's Volvo.

"Anna!" Senya gasped, shutting the back door with a _thud_. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be preparing? Not that you don't look good. I think you look amazing."

"Thank you. Is Elsa here?"

"Elsa?" The musician nudged her chin to the front doors. "She's inside. You can go in. It's open."

Anna stared at the 'welcome' sign, apprehension forming on the pits of her stomach. Heart thundering inside her chest, she pushed the door open and found an empty front desk. The door shut behind her with playful chimes and almost immediately, a gentle, fruity sound reached her ears. Her breath stuttered as she recognized what it was. There was a difference, but it was noticeably similar to the piece she had listened to countless times.

 _Elsa?_

Anna swallowed for what felt like the hundredth time. Curiosity getting the better of her, she was about to go further in when Elsa appeared from behind a curtain, carrying a box. Her pale blonde hair was tied in a loose low side ponytail, fringes tousled. She was wearing a white t-shirt topped with a red hoodie jacket and black cargo pants, completed with plaid sneakers.

"A... Anna."

That broke the spell that was cast upon the redhead. She shook her head rapidly and with a blush, closed her mouth. "You're really not going?" Anna cringed as a tinge of disappointment laced her voice. "Is... Is it because of Hans?"

With a shuddering breath, Elsa placed the box on the desk. "You still haven't told him?"

Anna's gaze dropped to the floor, her fingers picking on the sleeves of her coat. "He invited you as my friend. You don't have to sing or anything. Just... be there."

Elsa smiled ruefully. "I _am_ going. Sen and I just need to finish something here, but we'll go."

"But your clothes..."

"I'm going to change after this. I have to assist them later."

"Oh."

An uncomfortable silence that had become common between them by now had settled in the room. Anna fidgeted on the spot, shifting from leg to leg discreetly. She was inside the studio, and Elsa was there. She would be coming as a member of Frozen Fractals and not as a guest. Now what?

 _God damn it. For once in your life, stop overthinking!_

Anna pulled her hands further inside the sleeves and closed them into tight fists, ignoring her freshly manicured nails as they dug on her palms. Her lips quivered as she opened them, and even though her mouth moved, not a single word came out.

 _Speak, Anna. Speak up!_

"What's happening to us, Anna?" Elsa suddenly asked, and tingles ran down Anna's spine. The question, as softly asked as it was, was like a salt being added to an open wound. "Ever since I told you that I was the one who wrote that song, things became... _messy_ between us. You've been avoiding me since then and... and now you're here."

"E... Elsa..."

Her smile was crooked and she glanced at a golden paper on top of the box she had been holding. "I can't accept this invitation. I don't have a right to... be there as a guest. We're keeping this from your brother and—"

"It was my choice!" Anna blurted, not wanting to hear anything else the blonde had to the say. "I didn't tell him. We don't have to right now. It can wait until you're ready."

"What if I'll never be? Do you plan to keep this from him until then? Even if it takes forever?" Elsa asked, and Anna whimpered. "I can't let you do that, Anna. I know how it feels to hide something you really want to say to your family."

"T... That's not... I'm okay with not telling them!"

"Then why does it feel like you're not?" Blue eyes roved over the redhead's face. "Why did you look so... _so sad_ when you told me you didn't tell him?"

Elsa's words struck a nerve and shattered the small willpower left inside Anna.

She _was_ sad. More than that, in fact; Anna was miserable. She wanted to tell Hans, to admit to her mother and sister who Chelsea was. Her family was the only one who was there for her from the very beginning. Lying to them, keeping secrets from them, was not something she was good at. It was not something she loved doing either.

 _Damn it._ "What do you want me to do?" She had not meant to say it out loud, but the words rolled out of her tongue faster than she could even think about them. Her eyes were about the size of dinner plates by the time Elsa opened her mouth. "No, wait! F- Forget I said that! I... I have to go."

"Anna, wait." A hand grabbed her elbow, preventing her from rushing to the door. "Do you want to tell him?"

"Els—"

The grip tightened. " _Do you?"_

Anna squeezed her eyes shut, shoulders rising to her reddened ears as she trembled. Fear did not allow her to turn around, afraid to see the look of annoyance, anger, or pity that she was ninety-nine percent sure was there.

"Elsa, yo—oh." Anna's lids flew open at the exact time Senya stepped inside. "Is everything all right?"

The hand holding her elbow released its icy grip, and Anna circled her arms around her torso, mentally counting until her heart regained its normal beat. Halfway through achieving a coherent state of mind, she answered the woman with a nod.

Senya tilted her head, returning the gesture before facing Elsa. "You have the keys, right?" As the blonde muttered a small 'yes', she scratched her cheek. "Okay then. Just tell me when you're ready."

The musician went deeper inside the studio and Anna's throat had dried. They were alone again, and heaven knows that another minute with Elsa like this was going to make her snap. Those eyes. Those blue and unreadable eyes fed the mocks inside her head; taunting, provoking and challenging.

 _I can't do this._

"I should... I should really go. I guess I'll... see you there?"

Elsa kept staring and Anna could tell that there was still something on her mind. She wanted to stay, truly wanted to, because Elsa said she was confused. Anna wanted to speak up. To explain. But she could not bear seeing that look on Elsa. It was so inquisitive. Curious. Attentive.

 _I can't._


End file.
